


A Love She Deserves

by shaicology



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 178,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Park Sandara or Dara is a Production Assitant in KEBN. Her peaceful life is shaken when a well-known entertainment executive and a charismatic actor enters her life.





	1. Park Sandara

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on pure imagination. It is not related to any person, situation, institution or whatsoever. I'm just a mere fan who would like to share what's running into my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the three vital characters of this story, Park Sandara, Kwon Ji Yong, and Choi Seung Hyun.

"Dara-ssi."

Park Sandara looks at the direction of the person who calls her name. It was her boss, Hwang Sung Hee. Dara pressed the sleep button on her computer and stood up to approach her boss.

"Yes, Ms. Hwang?" she asked politely.

"Would you mind if you check the dressing room for Kwon Ji Yong? He'll arrive in 30 minutes."

Dara smiled and nodded. "No problem, Ms. Hwang." She immediately left to find Kwon Ji Yong's dressing room.

A few minutes later, she's checking the dressing room if everything is okay. After she's done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her wavy hair was tied in a messy bun. She's wearing eyeglasses, a white blouse, maroon blazer, plain jeans, and a sneaker. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Just then, Kwon Ji Yong's stylist and manager arrived first. She faced and bowed at them.

"Good day, Mr. Ha." she greeted the manager.

Mr. Ha walked towards her as she straightened up. "Ahh... Ms. Park. I'm glad to see you. Everything good?" He stops an arm away from her. Dara smiled at Mr. Ha. "Yes, sir. According to the schedule, Mr. Ha should be ready in one hour and 30 minutes from now."

"That's perfect. Thank you, Ms. Park." he said.

"You're welcome, sir. I'll go ahead." Dara as she headed out. Suddenly, she bumps into someone. She almost fallback but the person she bumps into slides his hand on her back and pulls her closer to him. She looks up and sees who it is. It was Kwon Ji Yong. They look at each other for splits second until Dara step back which make Ji Yong's hand slides off her back.

"I'm sorry, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi." she bowed at him and look up to him. Ji Yong smiled at her. "It's fine. No harm is done." He walks past her and sat on the chair facing the mirror. Dara bids goodbye again to Mr. Ha and leave.

"You know her?" Ji Yong asked his manager as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Mr. Ha stood behind him as he checks his phone. "Yeah. She's Park Sandara. One of the production assistant here. She's good at her job. She's like a Jack of all trade. She knows much stuff. Too bad this station take her talent for granted."

Ji Yong picks up his phone and checks his emails. "She looks ordinary."

Mr. Ha chuckles. "She does. Anyway, you have 90 minutes to prepare. Anything you need?"

Kwon Ji Yong shook his head. "I'm good." He then gazed at the door where Dara left.

\---

Dara is on her way to lunch when she saw a struggling woman carrying lots of stuff. She immediately approaches her.

"Let me help you." Dara said as she takes folders from her. The woman smiled at her as she picks up the other folder and a briefcase. "Thank you."

"Where are you heading?" she asks.

"On the 9th floor, VP of Entertainment's office."

The woman walks first as Dara's follows her. They enter the elevator.

"I'm Park Sandara, by the way. Production staff here." Dara said

"I'm Park Bom. Choi Seung Hyun's new secretary."

Dara slightly bow. "Ohh. Nice to meet you. Welcome to KEBN." Bom bows at her and smiles.

Dara helped Bom to carry the folders to VP's office. She even helps her in operation the glass window and AC.

"Thanks for the help, Dara-ssi." Bom said as she leads her to the door. "You're welcome. I'll go ahead. See you around, okay?" Dara said.

"Sure." Bom said happily.

Dara waved goodbye to Bom as she leaves the dressing room. She checks her watch. She still has 45 minutes left on her break. She headed to the elevator and wait. As the elevator opens, she saw Choi Seung Hyun and his executive assistant, Kang Dae Sung, comes out from it. She bows to them. Dae Sung smiles at him. She smiles back before she hurriedly enters the elevator.

Choi Seung Hyun is the Vice President for Entertainment of KEBN. He's a graduate at Oxford University. Aside from his good looks, he's also talented. He plays five instruments, does boxing, and taekwondo, and collects arts. She always sees him from time to time but that's it. On the other hand, she knows his executive assistant, Kang Dae Sung. They sometimes encounter each other in the cafeteria or the convenience store. He's like an older brother to her in the company.

Seung Hyun enters his office followed by Dae Sung and Park Bom. He sat on his chair and looks at Bom. He's glad that she's dressed professionally. He didn't want a secretary who dresses too much. More like a woman who's attending a fashion show. Even Park Bom is not like the other applicants who have graduated abroad and with excellent experience, attentiveness and quickness got his attention during the interview.

"Are you ready for your first day, Ms. Park?" he asks.

"Yes, sir. I already gathered some data from your former secretary." she replied. "Mr. Kang also helped me with some important paper works."

He nodded. "Good. Mrs. Hong is good at her job but she's in her 50's and she's my mother's former secretary. I hope you will be as good as her."

"I will do my best, sir." she said with a smile.

"Good." he said as he moved the picture frame on his table to face him. He smiles before he speaks again. "Mr. Kang, you can go to the meeting I told you about."

"I'll be back before lunch, sir." Dae Sung said. He bows to Seung Hyun before he left.

"Tell me about my schedule for today." Seung Hyun said as Bom starts checking her iPad.

\---

Dara headed to a nearby convenience store to have some ramyeon for lunch. She was facing the street while eating when someone sat beside her. She looks at him and it was Dong Seon Woong.

"Oh! PD-nim." she said as she was about to stand up to bow to him. Seon Woong holds her shoulder and pulls her down to sit. "Just sit down and eat, Dara-yah." Seon Woong said as he stirs the noodle from his cup. "We're outside work."

She smiled sheepishly. "Okay, Seon Woong-ssi." she teases him.

Seon Woong glares at Dara. "Yah!" He huffed and went back in stirring his noodles.

She giggled. "It's still awkward to call you 'Oppa' here in KEBN. Someone might hear it from work."

"Everybody knows that you're my sister, silly. And who cares?" Seon Woong takes a bite of his noodles. "By the way, Hye Jung said she needs your help in planning Haru's birthday"

"Ommo, our princess is growing up so fast." she smiles. I'll call Unnie later."

Seon Woong sighs annoyingly. "How I wish she's still a baby so I can keep her for myself." Dara shrugged and starts eating again. Seon Woong pushes the pack of sliced radish at her. She picked one and eats it. "Yah. Are you visiting your parents this weekend?" Seon Woong asked calmly.

"Yes." she replied timidly.

Dara parents died in a car accident when she's 17. It was on their way home after buying her cake and gift after she passed her college entrance exam at Ewha University and at the same time, it's her birthday the next day. Their car was hit by a truck that lost its control after avoiding a rushing motorbike. They died on the spot. Seon Woong's family took care of her. She doesn't have relatives because her grandparents passed away on both sides and her parents are both only children. She's thankful that her parents secured her college and left her with some money. She also works on a convenience store as the night shift clerk and helps Seon Woong's mom on house chores. She sold their old house and her father's auto shop was bought by his partner with her approval when she turned 20 and lives with the Dong Family since then. They let her have the rooftop room that used to be Seon Woong's pad so she can have her privacy. She still lives in there so she can look out at Seon Woong's Mom who lives alone now.

"Hye Jung and I can accompany you again this year if you want." Seon Woong offers.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I want to go this year alone."

"Okay. And don't forget to call Hye Jung so she will stop nagging me." he insists. Dara smiles widely. "I will." she promised.

\---

Five minutes before her break is done, Dara went back to the TV station. Seon Woong goes with her as they talk about Seon Woong's mother. Kang Mi Kyung is on a short vacation with some friends in Japan so Dara was the one taking care of their home. She asked Dara to call her mom because she doesn't have a daughter. She only has Seon Woong, and his younger brother Young Bae, who is Dara's best friend ever since they were kids.

"By the way, Young Bae is coming home. He'll be in Haru's birthday."

She looks at Seon Woong. "Oh! Young Bae Oppa is coming to Haru's birthday?" she huffed and smiles. "Wow. He's been in France for 7 years. He might have a French accent." she said dreamily.

Seon Woong stops walking and faced Dara. "Sometimes I wonder if you secretly like my brother. May I remind you that he's dating someone for years now." Seon Woong stated.

Dara scoffs and imaginarily flipped her hair from her shoulder. "I know. But, I'm still his best friend and his wife. He married me on the rooftop and you officiate it." she said proudly. Seon Woong laughs at her. "Yes, with your blanket wedding gown that made you looks like kimbap." They both laughed.

"Ms. Park!!!"

Both Dara and Seon Woong look at the person who calls Dara. It was from Mr. Ha. The man approaches them.

"Ahh... Director Dong. Good to see you." he patted Seon Woong's arm, and then he looked at Dara. "Anyway, Ms. Park, I was looking for you. Ms. Hwang said you went on a lunch break." He looked at both of them.

"Yeah, I had lunch outside with my sister." Seon Woong explains. Mr. Ha smiles. "Good. I remember, I once met your Mom when she visited here. She's all over Dara and saying she has a lovely daughter. Well, she's right." Mr. Ha laughs.

They smiled at Mr. Ha. "So, Mr. Ha, why are you looking for me?" Dara asked.

"Ahh... Right. Well, Ji Yong needs lunch but his assistant had an emergency and I need to meet VP Choi. Can you run over the coffee shop and buy him a tall iced Americano and chicken sandwich with extra cheese. I already ask permission to Ms. Hwang. I can't trust other people with Ji Yong but I trust you, Ms. Park."

Dara nodded. She understands Mr. Ha for not trusting others. There was this incident when Kwon Ji Yong was on a summer show and Mr. Ha asked a girl working as a crew in that to buy Ji Yong a drink. It turns out that she's a fan who jumped on Ji Yong and tried seducing him to the point she starts stripping. It was traumatic for Ji Yong that it becomes a scandal when the girl sold her story in gossip magazines saying that Ji Yong assaulted her. Thankfully, there was a distant CCTV camera that shows Ji Yong pushing the girl away as she strips and witnesses who saw the incident.

"Mr. Ha, Dara is a production assistant. Not an errand girl." Seon Woong said who looked annoyed at Mr. Ha. Dara patted his arm and shook her head at him. Then, she looked at Mr. Ha. "It's okay, sir. I understand. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Ms. Park. Here's the money. Just bring it to his dressing room. Ji Yong knows that I asked you. He will only receive it if you deliver it." Mr. Ha gave her the money. "Thank you again, Ms. Park." Mr. Ha bowed at them and headed to the elevator. Dara looked at Seon Woong who looks disappointed.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Dara-yah."

"It's fine, PD-nim. It's not like I'm doing a heavy task. Relax, okay? I'll see you around." she waved goodbye to Seon Woong and went to the exit. She headed to the coffee shop and orders what Ji Yong wants. She hurriedly went back to the building upon getting his orders, heading to his dressing room. She knocked before she opened the door. Ji Yong is sitting on a chair facing a table while checking his phone. She quietly approaches him. "Excuse me, Ji Yong-ssi." she said mildly. Ji Yong looked up to her. Dara feels she blushes when he looked at her in her eyes. She places the food and drink in front of him.

"Mr. Ha asked me to bring your lunch here."

"Thank you..." he paused. "What's your name again?" he asked.

"Park Sandara. Dara for short."

He smiled at her "Ahh... right. Dara. Thank you again." He took the Americano drink from the cup holder and took a sip.

"You're welcome. I'll go ahead." she bows to him and turn her back to leave. She was about to open the door when Ji Yong calls her. "Dara-yah." She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"See you around." and then he winked and grab his sandwich. Dara looks shocked so she looked at the door, opens it and leaves.

\---

It's 6 P.M.

Dara is finishing some paperwork that Ms. Hwang asks her to do. She finished it and emailed it to Ms. Hwang. She cleaned up her table, packs her stuff and checks herself in the mirror. She removed her eyeglasses and placed it on her bag. She headed to the elevator. She held on her hair bun to check if it's still in place. She thought it was a bit lose so she untangled it. As her hair falls on her shoulder, the elevator door opens.

Seung Hyun stares at the woman in front of him. Her doe-like eyes caught his attention. The woman suddenly bows at him. "Good evening, Vice President Choi." she said.

Seung Hyun shook his head. He pressed the door open button. And look at her again. She's staring at her feet.

"Are you riding or not?" he asked.

She looked up to him "I'll take the next car, sir." she replied timidly with a nervous smile on her face. She's nervous. And he knows why. He knows that his employees are intimidated by him.

"If you're going down too, you can come now. It's more convenient and saves you time." he said. She stares again with her innocent eyes. She just nodded and went inside the elevator, standing on the right side behind him. Seung Hyun pressed the close door button and the elevator door closes. They start to decent. He then simply looks back at her who is trying to tame her hair and tying it into a bun. He looks back in front of him and speaks. "What's your position here?"

"Production Assitant, sir. Under Hwang Sung Hee. Variety Show department"

He nodded. "I see. And your name?"

"Park Sandara, sir." she muttered. Seung Hyun just smiled. "Dong Seon Woong PD's sister?"

"Yes, sir." she answered quickly.

"I see." he said.

Dara was nervous but she tries her best to calm down. She starts counting in her head to relax. A few moments later, they are on the ground floor. Seung Hyun went out first, followed by Dara. Seung Hyun was met by his driver. Dara clock out then headed out to the parking area. Another day had ended again.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dara’s 28th birthday. She was about to go home when she heard Choi Seung Hyun and an actress fighting. She helped Seung Hyun with his car; they had a late midnight meal before going home. Dara was surprised to receive a gift from Seung Hyun. She went to Jinju province to remember her parents.

"Happy Birthday."

Dara smiles as she stares at the small cake she bought for herself that morning. It's her 28th birthday yet she's still at work at midnight because she needs to finish some paperwork and photocopy it for each staff of their team. She grabbed the small fork from the box and has a spoonful of the cake. She checked her phone but there are no calls or messages. She shrugged and thought that it might be too early for someone to greet her.

She placed the cake back to the box and placed it on her cubicle table. She took her jacket and wears it, grabs her bag and cake and walks out of the office room. She headed to the elevator and wait.

She hops in as the elevator car arrived. It's been like this ever since she works in this TV station. Being a production assistant is cool but it became a routine for her. It's home-work-home routine.

As she arrived at the lobby, she silently walks towards the exit. She grabs the key of her 2010 model car that she bought for herself 2 years ago, she heard two voices arguing.

A woman who is whining said, "You can't do this to me, Oppa!"

"I told you, nothing is going on between us!" A male voice said.

"We went out on dinners, we even attend occasions together. You bought me gifts!" The woman pointed out.

Dara hid behind a pillar and took a peak. It was the actress, Na Ji Woo, and VP Choi Seung Hyun. Dara sighs.

"My former assistant was the one who gave you gifts as a token of appreciation. We went out dinners with staff and other actors of the drama you're in. We don't attend occasions together. It just happens that you're in the event where I am too, which is disturbing. Don't give meaning to it. One more thing, I'm 10 years older than you and I'm your boss so you address me properly." Seung Hyun said calmly.

Ji Woo whines again. "I don't care! I like you, Oppa. My fans said we look good together. And age doesn't matter. Oppa, date me, please!"

Seung Hyun pinched the bridge of his nose. He's annoyed with this woman's demeanor. Then, he took his phone and called someone.

"Ahh... Yes. Mr. Han. It's me, Choi Seung Hyun. Ji Woo is pestering me again. Please pick her up here. I just finished with my work and she was waiting outside. Pick her up at the entrance of the main building. Okay. Bye." Then, Seung Hyun glared at Ji Woo. "Mr. Han will pick you up at the entrance of the main building. Wait for him."

Seung Hyun was about to leave when Ji Woo yelled at him. "Yaaaah!!! You can't do this to me. I'm Na Ji Woo. I'm a top superstar and I don't deserve to be treated like this!"

Seung Hyun smirks at look back at her "Really?" he said amusingly. He walks back to her, which makes Ji Woo smiles but he stopped an arm away from her. "Will you still be a superstar if your fans found out that you dated two of your high school teachers secretly before?"

Ji Woo's eyes widen and placed her hands on her mouth. Seung Hyun smirks at her, turns his back on her and walks away. Ji Woo was pissed and walk towards the building.

Dara went out of the pillar when both of them are gone. She feels bad for Ji Woo but at the same time, she feels like she deserves it. As she headed to her car, she noticed that her car is parked next to Seung Hyun's car. She stays calm and she reminds herself that she doesn't hear anything. She opens first her passenger's seat to place her bag and cake there. When she went to the driver side, she noticed that Seung Hyun is having a hard time starting his car. She wants to leave but being helpful is her worst trait. She knocked on his passenger's window which he opens.

"Good evening, Vice President Choi. Is everything okay?" she asked.

Seung Hyun looked at her. "My car won't start. I don't know why." He tried to start it again but it doesn't start.

"Can I help? I can check the hood if you want? Maybe there's a faulty line there or something." she offered. Seung Hyun tilted his head. "Do you know anything about cars?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I know some stuff. I learn if t from my Dad. I used to help him fix his car. He's meticulous. I will check it, okay?" Dara went to the hood and opens it. Seung Hyun went down and looks at what she's doing. Dara thoroughly checks the engine using the flash of her cellphone. Then, she looks at Seung Hyun.

"Your battery needs to be charged and there are some wires that need replacement. I suggest that you call the car shop to pick this up and be fixed."

"I don't know a car shop." he said blankly.

"I know one. I can call them but I think they will pick this up later, during the daytime. Is that okay?" she asked. Seung Hyun shrugged and signals her to go ahead. She then calls the car shop and gives the details of the car. She even asked him to contact after the car is done. Seung Hyun gave his assistant's number.

"Sir, they will pick up the car at 8 a.m. later. Uhmmm... I think you should call someone to pick you up." Dara said. Seung Hyun sighs. "My driver is on his weekend break by now. I don't even know if my other staff are still awake." He looked at Hae Yeon. "Can you take me home?"

Dara was shocked. She then looks at her car. "Uhmmm... My car is..."

"I live in Gangnam." He said. "And your car is okay. You know cars so I assume you take care of your car as well."

Dara smiled shyly. "Well, okay. Hop in." She hurriedly went to the driver side of her car. Seung Hyun took something from his car and went to the passenger side beside the driver. Dara peeks at him. "You can sit comfortably at the back"

"No, I like to see the road in front." Dara just nodded and picked up her bag and cake and placed it at the back seat. Seung Hyun sits on the passenger side while holding a jacket. Dara then starts to drive out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Seung Hyun speaks. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, It's fine, sir. I usually go home like this."

"Dara, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." she said.

Seung Hyun nodded "So, where do you live?" Dara hesitates at first but she told him where she lives. "Mapo-gu..."

"This is out of your way." he was shocked. "Maybe I should call someone." He grabs his phone and tries to search for someone.

She smiled "It's fine. It's past midnight. It wasn't that far. Going home from Gangnam is easy. At least I'm driving you safely home than let you be in a taxi or something. This will be an unforgettable birthday for me." she mumbles while smiling.

Seung Hyun stares at her. It's her birthday and yet, she went out of work late, she helped him, and now, she driving him home. He then checks the time. It's ten minutes before 1 a.m. He forgot to eat dinner because he was busy reading some business proposals. There was a snack during the afternoon but it wasn't enough.

"Dara-ssi, can we stop by to eat?"

"Oh... Okay. Where sir?" she asked. "At the first one that you will see." he said.

Dara looks around and immediately saw McDonald's. She looks at him and noticed that he was looking at it too. "Well, I haven't eaten McDonald's since college. Let's go there."

"Okay, sir." Dara drives to the parking space of the fast-food restaurant. When she turns off the engine, Dara told Seung Hyun that she will just wait for him but Seung Hyun told her to find a table for them on the second floor. Dara obeys. A few minutes later, Seung Hyun found her staring outside the window. He then places a tray of food and drink.

"Let's eat. I didn't eat dinner. And I bet you didn't too." he said. Dara just stares at the food and then to him. Seung Hyun stares back at her. "What?"

She shakes her head and bows slightly at him. "Thank you, sir." She took the drink while Seung Hyun places the hamburger in front of her. "Eat." She then bows again and grabs the hamburger. Seung Hyun smiles while watching her eat.

Dara looks at him. He's still staring. "Is there a problem, sir?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's been a while since I ate fast food and being with a woman alone while eating."

She gulped. "I can transfer to another chair if you want." she suggested.

"No, it's fine. It's refreshing for me." Then he remembers her birthday. "By the way, Happy Birthday."

Dara blushed. "T-thank you."

"What's your plan for today? It's weekend," he said as he took some fries.

"Uhmmm... I'm going to Jinju." she said timidly. Seung Hyun nodded. "That's nice. Planning on trekking or seeing sceneries?" Dara smiled at him. "No, I'm visiting my parents."

"They live there?"

Dara shook her head. "Their ashes were spread on Jinyang Lake. It was their favorite place. It's their 10th death anniversary yesterday."

Seung Hyun feels stupid at that moment. He took this woman's time on her birthday as she plans to visit her dead parents in a lake in the southern part of the country.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's fine, sir." she said as she takes a bite of her food.

Seung Hyun keeps on staring at her. He feels guilty about disturbing this girl on the day that she should be resting and preparing for her long trip. Then, he thought of something. "Dara-ssi, do you have a calling card?"

Dara caught off-guard of his question but she shrugged it and grabs her bag to find her calling card. Once she found it, she gave it to him. He took it and read it. He then grabs his phone and checks something on it.

As they finish their meal, they went back to Dara's car and headed to Seung Hyun's residential building. Dara stopped in front of the building entrance.

"Thank you again, Dara-ssi."

"You're welcome, sir." she replied timidly.

"Have a safe trip to Jinju and happy birthday again. Sorry for being a disturbance." he chuckles.

"No problem, sir. Eating a fast food meal with one of the successful TV executives of the country is once in a lifetime experience." she laughed weakly. Seung Hyun laughs too.

"All right. See you at work on Monday." Seung Hyun went down the car and closes the door. He bends down and waved at her. She slightly bowed at him and drive out of the building driveway.

It took Hae Yeon 20 minutes to drive from Gangnam to her home. Without changing clothes, she went directly to bed and fall asleep.

\---

Dara was woken by muffled voices outside her room. She looked at her bedside clock and see that it's 7:30 a.m. She rises and went to the vanity table to look at herself. She looks like a mess so she went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, Dara went out of her room, all freshen up, wearing a plain white shirt, pants and her hair untied. She first saw Haru who's playing with her doll on the couch while her mom, Hye Jung is talking to someone on the phone. Seon Woong and Mi Kyung are arranging the table. Haru saw her and the little girl runs toward her. She wrapped her tiny arms on her thighs.

"Happy birthday, Immo."

"Thank you, princess. I'm glad you're here."

"Aigoo... My Dara. Happy birthday, child." Mi Kyung said as she hugged her adoptive daughter. "Seon Woong said you work too much. That's not good." Mi Kyung said concernedly.

"Mom, I'm fine." she assured her.

"You should take a leave, Dara-yah. You've been working full-time since you were hired in KEBN." Hye Jung pointed out. Dara smiled at Hye Jung. "Maybe I will soon, Unnie."

"That's good news, child." Mi Kyung was pleased. "Oh... I cooked seaweed soup for you. Your brother and your sister-in-law bought cake and side dishes. Too bad Young Bae arrival is next week. But he told me he will treat you a dinner when he arrived." Dara just nodded.

"Come on, let's have breakfast together while the soup is hot." Seon Woong said.

Dara took Haru's hand and they approach the table. Seon Woong and Hye Jung sat side by side on Dara's left while Haru and Mi Kyung sat on her right. They pray first before eating. Dara is happy because she has the Cha family and they love her like a real family.

A few minutes before 9:00 a.m, she's ready to leave. She then checks her email if Ms. Hwang replied. Then, she saw strange emails. It's emails from an airline company and a hotel reservation. She looks at it. It was an air ticket for her to Jinju and an open hotel reservation in a hotel near Jinyang lake. Then, she received a text message from an unknown number.

[_Dara-ssi, please accept these gifts. This is for helping me last night in my car, eating with me and taking me home safely. I hope you have a good weekend in Jinju. -Choi Seung Hyun. P.S. It's not refundable so use it._]

She was shocked. She didn't expect he will do this. But then she remembers him asking for her calling card. She sighs and sends him a reply.

[_Sir, you didn't have to do this. But thank you for your kindness. Have a great weekend too. - Dara._]

Dara tucked her phone on the pocket of her hoodie and grabs her backpack. She went out of the room and see Seon Woong, Hye Jung and Haru waiting for her.

"You're still going alone?" asked Seon Woong.

"Yes, Oppa. I have a round-trip air ticket and hotel reservation now." she shrugged. Hye Jung looked amused. "Finally, you're spoiling yourself." Hye Jung said.

"No. It was a gift from the person I helped last night." she said. Seon Woong looks suspicious. "What a generous gift for help. Who was it?" her brother asked.

"It's VP Choi. His car broke down so I called the car shop to get it to fix. Then, he asked me to drive him home. On our way, he was hungry so we stopped in Mc Donald's to eat. Then, I drive him home and safe." she explained. She looked at Seon Woong and Hye Jung's reaction. Seon Woong looks annoyed while Hye Jung looked excited.

"Ommo! You mean you had a late-night date with VP Choi?" Hye Jung teases her.

Dara shook her head at her sister-in-law "It's not like that, Unnie."

Seon Woong speaks. "You shouldn't accept it. Just take KTX."

"It's non-refundable and he insists. Maybe he feels guilty because he took my time last night." she said.

"He did." Seon Woong agreed.

"Yah... It's his gift. Just be thankful that you didn't have to travel uncomfortably and long." Hye Jung said as she pats her husband's back.

"I'll be fine, Oppa."

"I know. But we will take you to the airport." he declared. Hye Jung smacks his arm. "Yah! She's old enough to do what she wants. Don't tell her what to do!" his wife yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. We just drop Dara at the airport then we can go to Lotte World. Do you want that, Haru?" Seon Woong asked their daughter. The kid nodded enthusiastically while hugging her doll.

"Okay, let's go."

They all went out of Dara's pad and went down to Seon Woong's car. They drive her to the airport and bid goodbye. Dara is grateful for Choi Seung Hyun's gift. She thinks that despite his strict and firm aura, he's a good man.

Her trip to Jinju was relaxing. She went to the hotel to drop her bag. She was surprised that she was booked in a suite room with free buffet meals. After resting a bit, she went to the lake to visit her parents. She stayed there until sunset before going back to the hotel. The hotel service sends her a special dinner, a flute of special wine and a small chocolate birthday cake in her room. She shook her head. Choi Seung Hyun is being very generous. She sends him a simple '_Thank you, Vice President Choi_' message.

The next day, Dara check out of the hotel and starts to roam around the city before her flight back to Seoul in the afternoon. She was walking in a street when she passes by in a beauty salon. She stops walking and looks at it. She can even see her reflection from the glass window. As usual, her hair is tied in a bun and she wears her eyeglasses. She decided to change it. So, she enters the salon to have her hair treated. After a few hours, Dara comes out of the salon with her hair straighten up and colored in light brown. She grabs a taxi and headed to the airport.

Upon her arrival in Seoul, she went to the optical shop to get contact lenses. She even shops for makeup, a few pieces of new clothes, shoes, and bags.

When she arrived home, she unpacked her stuff and shopping bags. She thought of what she did that day. She's giving herself a makeover. It wasn't like a drastic change but she thinks it's time to change. After all, she's been jeans and shirt girl for a decade.

She's a woman now.


	3. Dara 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Mi Kyung was surprised to see the new Dara. Her colleagues are also surprised too. Seung Hyun and Ji Yong are mesmerized upon seeing her. She has lunch with Ji Yong and his staff. She remembers Dong Young Bae, Seon Woong’s brother, and her best friend/first love. A surprise came to her after work.

Kang Mi Kyung is busy preparing breakfast for her and Dara. They've been like that for 7 years ever since her youngest son, Young Bae, went to France. She likes having Dara. She's like a daughter to her and she never regrets taking her home with her after her parents died.

She heard the door opens. It's Dara. She hurriedly scoops rice on the two bowls and carries it to the table. "Dara-yah, let's eat." said Mi Kyung. She looked up and sees Dara but she looks different. Her hair is lighter, falling on her shoulder and she has bangs. She's wearing a dark blue feminine looking long sleeve blouse, black skinny jeans, doll shoes and she's carrying a cream handbag. She's also wearing light makeup and she doesn't have eyeglasses.

"Good morning, Mom." she smiles brightly at her. Mi Kyung just stares at her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Dara worriedly asked her.

Mi Kyung eyes start to get teary. Dara approaches her and touches her arms. "Mom, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I-I..."

"MOM!"

Mi Kyung took Dara hands and patted it. "I'm okay, Dara-ah." she smiles at her daughter. "You're so beautiful, child. These are just tears of joy."

Dara huffed and whines "Mom! Don't scare me like that."

Mi Kyung chuckles "I'm just surprised. I didn't know that you left last Saturday looking gloomy and bored then I will see you like this today. So pretty and elegant. Your sister-in-law will be pleased." her mom gushes.

"Of course she is." she rolls her eyes and beams at her adoptive mother. "It's just clothes, mom. And I was planning to do this for a while. It just happens that I saw a good salon yesterday and I have enough money to shop. It's my birthday, after all." she explained.

"I know. I'm happy for you, Dara." Mi Kyung said. "Okay, let's eat. You'll be late. Let's sit." Dara obeys her and sat down.

\---

Dara arrived at work. She went directly to her cubicle and opens her computer. She checks some email from Ms. Hwang. Some documents that need a revision.

A few moments later, Ms. Hwang called her to her office. Dara went to her office immediately.

"Yes, Ms. Hwang?" she said. Sung Hee looks at her and she was startled. "Oh my God, Dara-ssi?" Dara just smiled and nodded.

"Omo, omo! I almost didn't recognize you." she stood up and look at her carefully. "Wow, you look great. Good for you!" Sung Hee smiles at her.

"Thank you. What can I do for you?"

"Oh... Yes. Can you get a red king costume in the wardrobe department? And then, bring it to Kwon Ji Yong's room. He needs it for his guest appearance." Sung Hee said.

"Okay, ma'am. Anything else?"

"Nothing." she sat back down. "Just get back to your work after that." she looks at Dara with a smile. "Thank you, Dara."

Dara left her office and went to the wardrobe department. Many people noticed the change she did and compliment her. She thanked them and told them that it's just the clothes.

When she arrived at Kwon Ji Yong's room, she knocked. Mr. Ha opens it for her. He was busy with his phone. "Just place it in the closet." She saw Ji Yong having his makeup while his eyes are closed so she went to the closet and hang out there. Then she smoothens it out before closing the door.

"I'm done, Mr. Ha." she said.

Mr. Ha looks up to her. Like Sung Hee, he was surprised to see her new look.

"Yaaah... Ms. Park? I never thought I would see you like this." he smiles at Dara. "You look good." Mr. Ha complimented her.

Ji Yong opens his eyes and sees Dara immediately. He feels suddenly the world stopped. He admits that she's pretty when she bumped into him but he never thought that she's more beautiful without glasses and her hair are down.

"Why the change?" asked Mr. Ha.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just treat myself a makeover for my birthday last Saturday. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time. I just" she explained shyly.

"Last Saturday was your birthday? Yah! I should have known." Ha Dong Hoon shook his head in dismay. "How about this? I will send you a gift certificate to my favorite meat shop. Buy what you want, okay?"

"Oh, no. You don't have to, Mr. Ha. It's fine." she said awkwardly. She tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear. Ji Yong gulped. He shook his head and speaks up. "How about lunch with us?"

Mr. Ha and Dara look at him. He stood up and approaches them. Ji Yong can see her now. '_Damn_' he thought.

"Have lunch with us, Dara-ssi." he said directly at her. She looked up at him and their eyes meet. He was lost again on those doe-like eyes. She replied, "Thanks but I don't want to bother you."

"I insist. After all, you brought me my lunch last time and it was your birthday last Saturday. Think of this as a thank you and birthday gift lunch." he smiled at her.

"Yes, Ms. Park. Join us for lunch." Mr. Ha beams at her.

She just nodded awkwardly and bowed to them "Thank you for inviting me."

"Good. Let's meet on the ground floor at 11:30 a.m., sounds good?" Ji Yong said. Dara just nodded and smiled at him. She bid goodbye and left the room.

Dara feels strange. Why would Kwon Ji Yong invite her in lunch? She shakes the thought off and went back to her cubicle.

\---

A few hours later, it's Dara's lunch break. She grabs her bag and went out. Upon her arrival on the ground floor, Ji Yong and his staff are not yet there.

She looked at her phone and checks her emails.

Choi Seung Hyun just arrived from a brunch meeting with a new TV drama he will produce. As he enters the building with his staff, he saw a woman standing near the reception area. He looked at her carefully and when she looks up, their eyes meet. It's Dara and she looks different. She looks more beautiful. The glasses are gone and her hair is free from ties. She also wears clothes that make her look feminine. And then, she smiled at him. She bowed at him. He approached her while stopping his staff following him.

"Good day, Vice President Choi." she greeted him.

"Good day." he smiles at her. "I assumed that your trip went well." said Seung Hyun.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you again for the plane ticket and hotel accommodation. It was too much but I appreciate it."

"I'm glad you used it. Are you heading for lunch?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Dara-ssi."

Seung Hyun looks where the voice came from. It was Kwon Ji Yong, with his manager, stylist, and two other staff. When they saw Choi Seung Hyun, they greeted him by bowing to him. Mr. Ha speaks on their behalf. "Vice President Choi! Good to see you." Mr. Ha greeted him.

"Indeed, Mr. Ha." Then, Seung Hyun looked at Ji Yong who is staring at Dara. "How're your appearances, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi?" Ji Yong looks at Seung Hyun. "It's great, sir. Busy but fun."

"I hope you still have time to relax."

"I have a week vacation by the end of this month. I might go for a short trip in Jeju or something." Ji Yong muttered. Then, he looks back at Dara. "Are you ready?" Dara nodded her head at Ji Yong and give him a small smile. Seung Hyun feels alarmed. "What's happening?"

Mr. Ha butt in, "We invited Dara to have lunch with us. You know, sir, Ms. Park is a very nice employee. I trust her when it comes to Ji Yong if you know what I mean. And I found out that it was her birthday last Saturday so we're treating her lunch just to show our appreciation to her"

"I see. Be sure that you go in a group. There are gossip magazine people roaming around, they might misunderstand Ms. Park's presence in your group." Seung Hyun pointed out.

Mr. Ha was about to speak but Ji Yong speaks first. "Don't worry, sir. Dara will be fine." Seung Hyun gave Ji Yong a challenging look and Ji Yong return the favor. Mr. Ha broke the intense scenario by talking to Dara.

"Ms. Park, are you okay with Japanese food? It's just right around the corner." Mr. Ha said with a big smile on his face. Dara knows that they have to move along so, she response loudly. "Yes, Mr. Ha, let's go." She then held on to Mr. Ha's arm and they hurriedly walkout followed by the other staff. Ji Yong was the first to look away at Seung Hyun and follow his group.

\---

The lunch in the Japanese Restaurant went well. To avoid issues, Dara sat between the stylist and Mr. Ha while Ji Yong sat across her beside the two other staff. His stylist talks with Dara when she found out they went to the same high school. Ji Yong just listens to their conversation while he stares secretly at Dara.

After their meal, Dara decides to walk back to the TV Station. Ji Yong and his staff ride their van back to the TV station.

As she walks her way to her walk, she remembers something. Young Bae will be back in Korea after being gone for 7 years. He works there as an IT Engineer. Four years ago, she found out from Young Bae that he's dating someone.

Dara and Young Bae met in a playground near their homes. She was quietly playing in the sandbox when some kids made fun of her. Young Bae helps her by pushing away the kids. Since then, they become the best of friends. When her mom needs to run some errands, she will bring her to the Dong Family. Seon Woong will look after them while reading his book while she and Young Bae play. When her parents died, Young Bae was always by her side. He never left her alone to the point that she slapped him hard on his cheek because she was so sad. Young Bae let her hit him until she gets tired but she just broke down and sobbed. He then hugged her until she stopped crying. They were best of friends but when Young Bae graduated in college, he confessed that he's in love with her since they were young. Dara then apologized because she only liked him as a brother and best friend, which was a lie because she's in love with him too but she's afraid that when something went wrong to their relationship, she will also lose the Dong Family. It was then Young Bae decided to go to France when a company offers him a job then. When Young Bae hugged her goodbye, she feels like she lost something again in her life, her first love.

She's happy when she found out he's dating. It means he already move on from her. It is good, she thinks, because she will still be a part of Dong Family. She has a mixed feeling of seeing Young Bae again. But she looks forward to seeing her best friend after seven years.

She kept herself busy at work that day. Luckily, she finished her work on time and there's no other work to do. She decided to go home early and relax.

As she exits the elevator, she was about head to the exit to leave when she saw a man holding a large bouquet covering his face. She tilts her head but she thought maybe it's someone's boyfriend or husband. She was about to walk away when the man removes the bouquet from covering his face. Dara slowly smiled as she sees his face. It was Dong Young Bae.

"Hello, Dara." he grins at her.

"Oppa!" she calls him as she runs towards him. Young Bae opens his arms wide and Dara automatically embraces him from his neck. Young Bae hugs him back.

"Long time no see, Dara-yah." Young Bae whispers to her. Dara let go of him and cup his face, then he squishes it like she used to do when they were a kid. "Yes, seven years, you shit face!" Young Bae tries to stop her but Dara then pinches his cheeks.

"Ouch! Yah! That hurts." Young Bae yells at her.

"That's for making mom worry! You didn't even come home to visit her! She worries every day about you!" she pointed out. Then she let go of his cheek. Young Bae patted his cheek. "I call Mom every other day. We even video call. I can't just leave work there." Then he gave her the flowers. "For you. Belated happy birthday."

"Thank you." she smiled widely at him and took the flowers from him.

"So, are you done with work? I want to treat you dinner as my late birthday gift." he pridefully says.

She looks at him amusingly. "Yah... You're generous now, huh? France changes you. But okay, I want some meat and beer now." she said. Young Bae sighs. "Yaaahhh... I miss those. Come on, let's eat and drink. We have a lot of stuff to talk about. Especially with this new look of yours. I didn't know you're a girl." Young Bae said jokingly. Dara smacks his arm and laughs at him. He patted his arm and laughs at her. Just then, he grabs her hand. She held on to his hand like it was normal and they walk towards the exit.

Little that Dara knows, two men saw them. Choi Seung Hyun, who was on the second floor, who just finished a meeting with some staff and Kwon Ji Yong who just exited the elevator right before Dara runs towards Young Bae. They both thought that he was Dara's boyfriend.


	4. Bestfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara and Young Bae went on a samgyupsal restaurant. He told her something that broke her heart. She got drunk and had a drunken confession to Young Bae. The next day, Young Bae went with her in KEBN. He meets Seung Hyun who he meets years ago because he helped him with his laptop. Ji Yong meets Young Bae.

Young Bae is busy grilling the meat while Dara was the one preparing the lettuce wrapped meat for her and Young Bae. He told her a lot of stuff about France. He even explores the southern part of the country and countries nearby. Dara shares her work experience and her recent trip to Jinju. As Young Bae continues to drink and grill, Dara can help but stare at him. Young Bae noticed that she's quiet so he looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have dirt on my face?" he asked. Dara shook her head and smiled. "I'm just happy that you're back." Young Bae smiles as he continues to grill the meat while cutting some of it.

"So, have you dated anyone while I'm gone?" he asked suddenly. Dara was caught off-guard. She grabs her drink and took a huge gulp of it.

"None. I'm busy with work." she answered.

Young Bae just nodded. "You should be. You're 28 years old. You should get married soon and start a family while you're still young."

"I'm in a relationship with my work now. He's loyal and trustworthy," she said in a deadpan tone as she gives him new wrapped meat which he eats immediately. "How about you? You're in your 30 now. Shouldn't you get married too and have a family?" she teases him.

"I will soon." Young Bae said nonDonglantly. Dara was surprised. She looked at him, and him at her. "W-what?"

Young Bae grins at her. "Dara-ah, I'm getting married soon. I asked Hyo Rin last month to marry me and she said yes. I went home to tell my brother and mom but I want to tell you first."

She feels suffocated. Is this happening? "Why?" she asked.

He chuckles. "Why what?"

"Why did you tell me first?" she asked in a panicked tone. 

Young Bae put down the scissors and grilling tong and looks at her. "Because you're my best friend. You're important to me. And I know you will support me in my decision like you supported me when I decided to go to France. And besides, if you didn't reject me before, I will never go to France and meet Hyo Rin."

Dara wants to cry at that moment but she calms herself down. She smiled back at Young Bae.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

He smiles happily at her and continues grilling meat. "Thank you. And just so you know, Hyo Rin will come here this week so we can plan the wedding."

Dara laughed awkwardly. "That's nice." She then took another gulp of her beer until it was empty. She yells. "Auntie, another beer here please."

"Yah... You might get drunk." Young Bae told her. She brushes him off "We should celebrate. My best friend is back and he's getting married!" Then, she wrapped another meat and gave it to him.

A few hours later, Young Bae carrying Dara to her rooftop home. She was drunk and talking nonsense. When they enter her home, he immediately brings her to her room and lay her down to her bed. He removed her shoes and jacket.

"Dara-yah, sober up. You need to remove your contact lense, okay? You can't sleep without that on." Young Bae told her. She nodded and lazily tries to remove her contact lenses. Young Bae went out and looks for small towel and basin so he could clean her up. He also made some tea for her. When he returned, Dara is laying down with her eyes closed.

"Dara, did you remove it?"

"Yesshhh." she muttered. 

"Come, drink this tea so you sober up."

She rises and opens her eyes. When she saw Young Bae, she smiled widely. "Young Bae-yah. You're back. You came home. You're with me." Then she giggled. Then she frowns "But you have a girlfriend. And you're getting married!" She huffed sadly and pouts her lips.

"Yes, yes. Drink this first." He places the edge of the cup on Dara's lips, she slowly drinks it until it's down, then she lies down. Young Bae grabs the small towel and wets it from the basin with warm water. He cleans up Dara's face.

"Young Bae-yah, are you happy? Are you happy with her? Does she make you happy? Does she loves you?" she muttered.

"Yes, Dara. Just rest. You're drunk."

"Young Bae-yah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean it. I just want to keep you and your family forever. I don't want to lose all of you. You're my family. My only family now."

Young Bae smiled. He knows how Dara loves his family. And he's glad she still does.

"Young Bae-yah! I didn't date anyone because I was waiting for you. I was hoping that when you come back, I can be brave enough to tell you how I feel. That I am in love at you since we're kids."

Young Bae stopped what he is doing.

"I was waiting for you. Even you have a girlfriend. I thought that she's just a pace. That you will come back home, to me. To be with me. But I just pushed you away and now you're marrying her."

"Dara-yah."

Dara rises back up again and looks at him with her in dazed eyes. "Dong Young Bae, be happy, okay? You deserve it. I will support you all the way. I will stay in love you until the day you marry her, okay?" She raised her hand and shows him an okay sign. She then hiccups. "After that, I will forget you. I will try to be happy without you, without us being together. I'll be happy too. Soon!" She falls back again and she falls asleep. Young Bae stares at her for a while. She's in love with him all this time and she was waiting for him. He feels guilty.

He didn't realize it. It took him years to move forward from her rejection. It was then he meets Hyo Rin. She somehow reminds of Dara, except the fact she's interested at him the moment that she meets him. It took him six months to finally ask her to be his girlfriend which made her laugh because all this time, she thought they are dating. He was embarrassed that time but Hyo Rin finds it cute.

Young Bae looks at the bedside table. There were three pictures there. The one with Dara and her parents, the other was her with the Dong Family and the one in the middle is a picture of him after his graduation. Young Bae sighs.

"You stupid girl."

He tucked Dara and leaves her to sleep.

\---

The next morning, Dara woke up with a painful headache. She went to her kitchen to grab some painkiller and water. She keeps thinking of last night. The last thing she remembers is drinking and eating meat with Young Bae after he told her that he's getting married. She then sighs and went to her room to prepare for work.

After she took a shower and dress up for work, she went down to Mi Kyung's home to have breakfast with her. When she enters the house, she immediately sees Young Bae sitting as Mi Kyung serves him breakfast. "Oh, Dara. Come, let's have breakfast." Mi Kyung invites her.

"Hangover?" Young Bae asked while grinning at her.

She sat down across Young Bae. "My head hurt but I can manage. Thank you for taking me home."

Young Bae took a sip of his coffee. "I told you not to drink too much, but you keep drinking."

"Young Bae-ah, don't scold your sister. She drinks rarely so she might be enjoying the drink last night. Plus, you told her good news, she's just celebrating." His mother sat beside Young Bae.

Dara nodded as she takes her chopstick. "Yes, Mom is right. You just came back and told me the good news. Thus, we celebrate. By the way, I didn't do anything embarrassing, right?"

Using his chopsticks, he picks up some meat and placed it on her bowl. "Aside from falling on the floor and carrying you to your house, no, you're good." Young Bae said. Dara sighs. "Thank God."

"Dara-ah, eat your soup, it's good for the hangover." Dara just smiled and nodded at Mi Kyung.

"By the way, I will go with you to KEBN. I going to meet Hyung." Young Bae said.

"Okay, Oppa."

Mi Kyung smiles at two at them. "It's nice to see both of you together again. It's like when you're just a kid. You always fight in front of the food. Seon Woong then will calm you both down but you will only stop when he yells at you."

Dara sips her soup before she speaks. "Seon Woong Oppa is scary when he's serious." she pointed out.

"True." Mi Kyung sighs. "Aigoo... my youngest son will get married soon." she patted his back. "You know, somehow, I was hoping that the two of you will end up together. Dara will finally be my daughter if she marries you." Mi Kyung said dreamily.

Dara and Young Bae were shocked. Young Bae speaks first. "Mom, you're talking nonsense. Dara and I grew up together. We're like siblings, besides the fact that she's my best friend."

"He's right, Mom. I don't want to marry a shit face, anyway." Dara said as she takes a bite of her food. Young Bae glares at her; she stuck her tongue out to him. 

"Dara! We're in front of food" Mi Kyung warns her.

"Sorry, Mom." she said. Then, she glares at Young Bae. He made face to her and they both smiles after.

\---

When Young Bae and Dara arrived at the TV Station, she was 35 minutes early. She decided to accompany Young Bae for a while.

"I remember coming here to get my allowance from Hyung." Young Bae said as he looks around.

"Oppa doesn't want to give you allowance in the bank because you will just spend it all." Dara stated.

"True. And I remember when I help this guy with his laptop problem. He gave me $100 for that. He said he has a very important presentation there." 

Dara nodded. "That's nice of him. What did you do with the money?" 

Young Bae smiled sheepishly at her. "I bought new shoes at shirts in Myeongdong" Dara giggled. 

Suddenly, Choi Seung Hyun enters the building with his assistant, Kang Dae Sung. Everyone give him a bow. When Dara saw him, she bowed at him too. Seung Hyun noticed her so he stops walking and looks at her. Then, he noticed the man from last night standing beside her. He approaches them.

"Ms. Park." he greets Dara.

She bows and smiles at him. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. You're early." He noticed.

She side-look Young Bae. "Yes, sir. I'm just waiting for Dong-PD." She said. Seung Hyun was curious why.

"Why is that?"

"His brother is here. Uhmmm... Sir, this is Dong Young Bae, Dong-PD's brother. Oppa, this is Choi Seung Hyun, Vice President for Entertainment."

Seung Hyun looks at Young Bae. He held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dong." Young Bae was staring strangely at Seung Hyun. He shook his hand and then, something clicks on his mind. "Nice to meet you, sir. But, excuse me. Do you happen to remember an incident 8 years ago? Something happens to your laptop and someone fixed it for you."

Seung Hyun was startled. Of course, he remembers it. It was the day he made a presentation as a candidate for being a General Manager. "It was you?" He smiles at Young Bae.

Young Bae grins at him. "Yes, sir."

Seung Hyun smiles genuinely. He remembers how thankful he is to that college student who fixed his laptop before his presentation. "Wow, small world huh? How are you?"

"I'm good, sir. I work as an IT Engineer at an electronics company in France." Young Bae proudly says. Seung Hyun nodded. "I bet Ms. Park is sad while you're away." He simply said it. He wants to know their relationship.

"She's fine. She survived 5 years without her best friend." Young Bae said as he looked at Dara as she looks back at him with a smile.

"Best friend? I thought you were together." Seung Hyun said.

Dara looks at Seung Hyun. "No, no, sir. He's my best friend. Young Bae Oppa is engaged." Seung Hyun noticed that even though she's smiling, her eyes are sad.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Dong. Since you help me before, which result in who am I today, I would love to give you a wedding present. Just tell me what you want."

"No, sir. It's fine. You don't have too." Young Bae said. "But, I would like to invite you to the wedding, if that's okay."

"It's an honor." Seung Hyun calls Dae Sung and asks for his business card. Dae Sung gave the calling card to Young Bae. "You can contact me there for the invitation. Or you can just hand it to Ms. Park and she will give it to me, right, Ms. Park?" Seung Hyun looked at Dara. Dara smiles at him and answered. "Yes, sir."

"I'll go ahead. Nice to see you again, Young Bae." Seung Hyun, followed by Dae Sung, gives them a slight bow and walks away. Young Bae and Dara looked at each other and grins. Suddenly, they heard someone calling him.

"Dong Young Bae!"

Young Bae looks at the direction where he heard. "Oh! Noona!" Young Bae said as he saw Hye Jung and Seon Woong. His brother is smiling widely at them. Hye Jung hugs Young Bae. "Omo! Our Young Bae is back. And you look like a French man now. _Comment vas-tu mon frère?_" _(How are you, brother?)_

Young Bae let go of his sister-in-law and smiles at her. "_Je vais bien, Vous?_"_ (I'm good. You?)_

"_Je suis toujours belle_." _(I'm still beautiful.)_ Hye Jung replies cheekily.

Seon Woong separates Hye Jung and Young Bae. "Yah! How can you greet her first without greeting me, you brat!"

"Oh! Hyung, hello." He said curtly at his older brother and look back at Hye Jung. "I watch your recent movie, I bet you will get an award there." Hye Jung laughs at him while Seon Woong just shook his head. Seon Woong looked at Dara whom she noticed that smiling while watching them with gloomy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Seon Woong asked her. Dara looked at him and nodded her head. "Oh, I have to go. Young Bae-ah, I'll go ahead." Dara said. Young Bae nods and waves her goodbye. "Don't work too hard."

"Fine! Unnie, Oppa, bye!" she hurriedly went to the elevator.

"So, Noona, are you busy today? Do you have a new project?" Young Bae asked. Hye Jung hooked her arm to Young Bae's. "I have an interview today. And yes, I have a new movie coming up. It's a thriller so your brother won't watch it. You know why." She winks at her husband.

"Yah! Jeon Hye Jung!" Seon Woong warns her. Hye Jung just laughs at her husband. They walk towards the elevator, heading to her dressing room.

\---

Seon Woong is touring Young Bae while Hye Jung is busy with her interview. They passed by the dressing rooms when they encounter Kwon Ji Yong and Mr. Ha. Young Bae was shocked upon seeing Ji Yong. When Ji Yong saw him, Ji Yong felt annoyed. He knows him. He was the man with Dara last night. Seon Woong greeted Mr. Ha.

"Hello, Mr. Ha."

"Director Dong. Great to see you." Mr. Ha noticed the man beside him who's staring at Ji Yong. "Who's this? New actor?" he asked.

"No, this is my brother, Dong Young Bae. I'm just showing him around while Hye Jung is still busy. We will have lunch together along with Dara later if she's not busy. Young Bae, this is Ha Dong Hoon and Kwon Ji Yong."

Young Bae held his hand out to Ji Yong. "Nice to meet you, I'm a fan of yours." Ji Yong smirks. "Really?"

"Yes, I watch your movie in France a few months ago with my fiance. We enjoyed it." Young Bae stated. Ji Yong was confused. He said his fiance. Does this mean...

"Young Bae here just got home from France after 7 years. Dara and he are best of friends. They grew up together." Seon Woong explains.

Mr. Ha speaks. "Oh, that's nice. Ms. Park is a very nice woman."

"She is. She just can't handle liquor though." Young Bae glances at Seon Woong. "I went here last night to surprise her. Then we had beer and meat. She ends up drunk. I had to carry her home." Seon Woong sighs. "Dara doesn't drink that much. She's an occasional drinker. Did you stay with mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, after I left her in her home, I went down and surprised mom. She was disappointed that I didn't go to her directly, but she forgives me" Young Bae grins.

Seon Woong huffs. "You're her baby, that's why." Seon Woong looks at Ji Yong "Are you done with your shooting?"

Ji Yong nodded and smiles genuinely this time. "Yes, Dong PD-nim. I'm heading to a photoshoot now."

"Okay, we won't disturb you. Have a good day, then."

"Yes. Nice meeting you, Young Bae-ssi." Ji Yong said and shook hands with him again. "Same here." Young Bae said happily.

Ji Yong and Mr. Ha walk away. Mr. Ha noticed that Ji Yong is in a good mood again. He smirks. "You're happy again because he wasn't Dara's boyfriend?" Ji Yong looks at him. "No, why would I?"

"Kwon Ji Yong, I've been your manager for almost 15 years. I know when you're happy, pissed off or sad. I also noticed that you had begun looking around this building ever since you meet Park Sandara."

Ji Yong laughs weakly. "You're ridiculous, Ha Dong Hoon."

"Maybe. But let me remind you that when you date someone, it will be in the public's eyes. If you want her to be in this circus, then go ahead." Mr. Ha said. Ji Yong sighs "I have no plans of pursuing her yet."

"Yet." his manager pointed out.

Ji Yong doesn't understand his feelings towards Park Sandara yet but the one thing he is sure about is that this woman had taken him when she bumped into him.


	5. Haru's Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara is having a hard time because she’s about to meet Hyo Rin soon. Ji Yong heard her talking to herself so he offers to listen. They had dinner and he found out that Dara likes Young Bae. Ji Yong offers a piece of advice and help. He offers her to be her date at the party. Haru’s birthday. Ji Yong really went to the party. Seon Woong talked to him and found out that Ji Yong likes Dara.

A day before Haru's birthday, Dara is staring blankly in front of her. She found out last night that Hyo Rin will arrive this day. She doesn't understand but she doesn't want to meet her. She knows that Young Bae wants her to meet Hyo Rin but she doesn't know how to react if she meets his wife-to-be. She wanted to make a reason for not meeting her but Young Bae said that she's looking forward to meeting her. Dara decided to let fate decide for her. After all, she's going to be a part of Dong Family.

She shakes her head and patted her cheeks. "Park Sandara, pull yourself together! He's your best friend. Be happy for him."

She released a huge sigh and pick up the documents that she needs to deliver to each department head. She hurriedly does her chores.

As she finishing up, her phone rings. It was a video call from Young Bae. She stops on the 5th-floor lobby and sat down. She answered his call.

"Young Bae-ah, why? I'm working." She said as she smiled at him. She can see Young Bae and he was in some kind of a building lobby. Suddenly, a woman appears beside him. "Dara-yah, Hyo Rin is here!"

"Hi, Dara-ssi." said the woman who is Hyo Rin. Dara feels like she was punched on her chest. She's beautiful and she looks nice. She avoids checking Young Bae's SNS accounts to avoid seeing this woman. She smiled awkwardly and waved at them. "Oh, hi, Hyo Rin" she said.

Hyo Rin smiles sweetly at her. "I can't wait to meet you soon, Dara. Are you having dinner with us tonight?" Hyo Rin asked in fluent Korean.

"We will have dinner later. Mom, Seon Woong, and Hye Jung are coming. Seon Woong is coming from the TV station. Go along with him, okay?" Young Bae said as he wraps his arm on Hyo Rin's shoulder and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Ohhh... I don't know. I have some stuff to do tonight. I might finish late again." She said sadly.

Hyo Rin pouts "That's sad. How about tomorrow? You'll be at Haru's birthday, right?"

"Ahh... Y-yes." she answered.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Dara. I have a lot of question about Young Bae and I know you're the only person who knows him too well."

Both Hyo Rin and Young Bae waved goodbye at her and the call ended. Dara cupped her face. Even she avoids Hyo Rin now, she will meet her tomorrow at Haru's birthday.

"Yah, Park Sandara. You're stupid! Why didn't you dated anyone all these years? You're not having this problem if you dated someone and you can bring a date tomorrow." she told herself.

"You need a date?"

Dara looks up and saw Kwon Ji Yong. Dara stood up and smiled awkwardly at him. "Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. Hello." She bows at him.

"Are you okay? You're talking to yourself about bringing a date tomorrow." he points out. Dara sighs. "It's nothing. It's just..." Dara doesn't know what to say.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm free now." he offers. Dara picked up some folder she place on the sofa she was sitting. "I still need to deliver this and it's my work time." Ji Yong nodded. "How about after work? Let's have dinner."

Dara thinks about it for a while. If she agrees, she will have a reason not to go to the dinner with the Dong Family. If she didn't, she has nothing to do. "Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby at 6 pm"

"Okay. I'll be there." Ji Yong said and smiles at her.

She nods at him and she went back in delivering paperwork.

\---

After her work, she meets Ji Yong on the lobby. She found out that he was alone and sends his staff home. They went to the parking lot. She didn't have his car because she lends it to Young Bae. She was surprised when she saw Ji Yong's car. It's a black Maserati GranTurismo. Ji Yong opens the passenger's seat door for her and she goes in. He closes the door and went to the driver's side.

Ji Yong chooses a cozy restaurant. It was in a not-so-crowded street and it was dim-lit so it has a private ambiance. Ji Yong ordered the specials for them.

"So, can you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked. Dara sighs. "I was supposed to be in a dinner with my family tonight but I didn't want to go." she muttered.

"Why?"

"Young Bae Oppa's girlfriend will be there." she looked down her lap. Ji Yong automatically gets it. So, he asked her, "Do you have feelings with Young Bae?"

She nodded. "I didn't mean to. We're childhood friends and we grew up together. He liked me too back then but I rejected him because I was scared that if we become a couple and break up, I might lose the Dong Family too. They are the only family I have since my parents died. But, for seven years that Young Bae Oppa was away, I was hoping that he will return someday and still wants me. That maybe when that time comes, I will be brave enough to take a risk and be with him." She patted her cheeks frustratedly. "Ahhh! I'm so stupid."

"You're not. You're just a woman who likes a man. But honestly, you can't run away in meeting her. You said you want to keep being a part of their family. She will be a part of your family soon. Do you have any plan of winning Young Bae back?"

'_Please say no_.' Ji Yong thought.

"No, he's happy and he already moved on with me. And I want him to be happy. If Hyo Rin makes him happy, then I will support them." she stated. Ji Yong sighs in relief.

"If you treat him as your best friend, you should know the person he's dating, right? For Young Bae's sake, meet her and get to know a little bit about her."

Their food arrived and they start eating. Ji Yong noticed that Dara still looked sad. So, he decided to make her smile.

"Dara-yah."

She looked at Ji Yong.

"What noise does a toaster make?" he asked. Dara tilts her head. "What?"

"빵!" (_Bbang_) he said loudly.

Dara stares at Ji Yong for a while. Just then, she smiles widely at him. "Ohh! 빵!" then she giggled. Ji Yong laughs along with her.

"I have another one. What should you do if a watermelon sues you?"

Still smiling, she replies, "What?"

"수박." (_Soo Bak_)

Then, Dara laughs at him. Ji Yong was satisfied. He made her laugh.

"Yah. You should stick to acting." Dara said. "This is bad for your image."

"At least I made you smile." he said casually as he looks at her. Dara smiles at him.

Ji Yong took a sip of his drink then asked her, "So, how about tomorrow? Will you be okay to meet her?" Dara remains quiet for a while before she speaks. "It's inevitable that we will meet as soon as possible. It's better to meet her sooner than later."

"True. How about your date tomorrow? Do you have one?"

She shook her head. "I don't. But Seon Woong Oppa and Hye Jung will keep me accompany."

"Or, you can bring me instead," he suggested. Dara laughs. "You? Are you serious? It's not an extravagant party. It's a children's party."

"So? I like children. And besides, Young Bae is my fan, along with his girlfriend. I bet they will be happy if I'm there."

Dara looks at him quizzically. "Aren't you busy?"

"I'm free tomorrow and Sunday. I will either go to the gym or eat out. I want to do something new." he shrugged and took a bite of his food. "Like attending a children's party?" she asked. He answered straightforwardly. "As your date, yes."

Dara thinks for a while. Knowing how busy Ji Yong, she thought it will be a 50/50 chance that he will come. So she answered him. "Okay. If you have time, come as my date."

"I'll be there, Dara-yah."

"Sure." she said nonchalantly.

"When I arrived tomorrow, you cannot call me Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. You should call me Ji Yong or Ji Yong Oppa."

Dara shook her head and smirks. "If you'll come tomorrow, I will just call you Oppa."

"Really? Promise me that." he asked.

"Yes, I promise." Dara smiles at him. She knew that he won't come because going to the gym is important to celebrities like him. He'll be exhausted by the time he finished working out that he will forget the party.

"I look forward to you calling me Oppa."

"Just eat, Ji Yong-ssi." she told him and they continue to eat their food. They talked for a long time. They even decided to drive to Han River and have a walk until Dara needs to go home. Ji Yong was wearing his cap and hoodie as a disguise. Dara found out that Ji Yong wants to release a single for his 15th anniversary but he hasn't found the song to release. Ji Yong found out that Dara was planning to go on hiking during summer. He asked her to include him when she's going on a hike which she agrees.

Ji Yong drives her home almost midnight. She bid goodbye to him and went up to her home to have a rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

\---

Dara arrived alone at Haru's birthday party. It was held in a hotel venue with a princess theme. She dresses up well that day. She wears a dark blue and white floral dress and black high heels. She curled the tips of her hair, she has light make up with pink lipstick, a simple bracelet on her left hand and a small clutch bag. She placed her gift on the gift table and try to look around. She saw some familiar faces but she hasn't seen the Dong Family. She was looking for her seat when she heard Young Bae's voice. When she looked around, she immediately saw Hyo Rin. When they approached her, Hyo Rin immediately hugs her.

"Finally, Dara! I'm really glad to meet you." she then released her. "Wow, you look gorgeous. Isn't she, Young Bae?" Hyo Rin asked her boyfriend.

"Yes. I never saw her dress up like this. You look good, Dara-yah." Young Bae grins at her.

"Thank you, Oppa. It's great to finally meet you, Hyo Rin. Young Bae Oppa kept you too long from us." she jokingly says. Hyo Rin and Young Bae laughed. "I know. I even thought that he wasn't serious at me because he never let me talk to you guys. But he told me that he just wants to keep me by himself for a little while. Isn't he romantic?"

"Wow! I never thought that you can be romantic, Young Bae. Ohh... I'm having goosebumps." Dara rubs her arms sarcastically. Hyo Rin laughs while Young Bae playfully glares at her.

"By the way, who's with you? Do you have a date?" Hyo Rin asked enthusiastically. She was about to answer when she heard someone calls her. She looks around and saw Kwon Ji Yong walking towards her. Dara was amazed by how charismatic this man is. He's wearing a plain white shirt, a light cream color blazer and pants, and white rubber shoes. He stood beside her.

"Sorry, I'm late. I need to rush to the store to buy the birthday celebrant some gift. Did you wait too long?" he asked while staring at her. Dara is looking up to him with a smile on her face. "You're just in time... Oppa." she said. Ji Yong smiles brightly at her and then looked at the people in front of them. Hyo Rin looks curious while Young Bae looks surprised.

"Oh... Young Bae-ssi. we meet again" he held his hand out to him wherein he shook it. Then he looks at Hyo Rin. "And, you are?"

"Oh! Min Hyo Rin. I'm Young Bae's fiance." Hyo Rin said.

"I'm Kwon Ji Yong, I'm Dara's date." he said. Ji Yong looks back at Dara. "You're beautiful." Dara blushes and smiles at him. "You look dashing as well. But that's given." she shrugged and smiles. Ji Yong chuckles at her. Then she looks at Young Bae. "Where are we sitting, Oppa?"

"Ohh, you're sitting with us, with Mom, Seon Woong, and Hye Jung. Let's go?" Young Bae holds Hyo Rin's hand as they walk to their table. Dara walked first followed by Ji Yong. Most of the guests noticed Ji Yong's presence in that event. As they arrived at their table, Young Bae pulled a chair out for Hyo Rin where she seated. Ji Yong does the same for Dara which made Dara sits beside Hyo Rin. Young Bae and Ji Yong sat beside their dates. Hyo Rin faces Dara.

"Young Bae told me that you're childhood friends. Can you tell me stuff about him when he was a kid?"

Dara agrees and starts telling Hyo Rin stories. They're laughing from time to time. That time, Young Bae noticed that Ji Yong is paying attention at Dara. His arm is resting on the top of her chair, he even placed the glass of water in front of her when she coughs after talking so much. After a few minutes, Mi Kyung, Haru, Seon Woong, and Hye Jung arrived in their table. Dara and Young Bae greeted their family and introduce their dates. Hye Jung playfully teases Dara for bringing a date for the first time. She clarifies that Ji Yong is just a friend.

Later on, while everyone is watching the kids' play, Dara, Hyo Rin, and Young Bae are having conversations with Hye Jung. Seon Woong took that moment to talk to Ji Yong. They went out for a while and talked in the emergency stairwells.

"Why are you with Dara?" Seon Woong asked.

Ji Yong answeres him, "She invited me to accompany her today."

"I don't believe you. Did you force her?"

Ji Yong huffed annoyingly. "Do you think I'll do that? Dara is a very nice woman. Why would I do that to her?"

"Dara never brings a date on any occasion. She usually goes alone or accompanies our mother. You, being here, is confusing to me."

"She has a reason. And I shouldn't be the one to tell you that. As she said, I am her friend, that's why I am here." Ji Yong pointed out sternly.

"Your gestures toward her say differently. If you plan to pursue my sister, I will stop you now. Dara doesn't need your fans bashing her because she's your friend, what more date her."

"I like her." Ji Yong stated firmly. "And you can't tell me what to do. Dara is a beautiful and intelligent woman. She's smart enough to know what's right or wrong for her. I know she does because she went here even it hurts her to see Young Bae with another woman"

"What?!" Seon Woong was shocked. Ji Yong huffed frustratedly.

"Look, I want you to promise that you will not tell Dara I told you this." Seon Woong just nodded.

"I saw her yesterday. She looks sad, so I invited her to dinner so we can talk about it and she agrees. That's where I found out that she wanted to avoid meeting Hyo Rin because she likes Young Bae for years. She told me that Young Bae confessed his feelings to her 7 years ago but she rejected him because she was scared that if something bad happens between the two of them, she will also lose you as her family. She waited for him for five years but now, he has Hyo Rin. I convince her to meet Hyo Rin because she's a part of your family now. And she had no plan to win him back. She's happy for him. Even she's hurting inside. She also mentions yesterday while talking to herself that if only she dating someone, she had no problem in bringing a date to the party. So I offer my help."

Seon Woong is absorbing everything that Ji Yong is saying. Young Bae and Dara liked each other but she chose their family than being with him. That she waited for him but ends up broken-hearted.

"That girl."

"Dara is handling everything well. I can also see that she's accepting Hyo Rin. That she genuinely wants to meet her. Your sister is a good person. I know. And this is why I like her. I truly like her, Seon Woong-ssi. I'm planning to tell her how I feel when I drive her home later. I'm not expecting her to be with me immediately but I want her to let me prove myself to her."

Seon Woong looked at Ji Yong. So far, Ji Yong isn't dating anyone. The only problem he had encountered is the staff stripping in front of him which wasn't his fault. Seon Woong looks at him.

"If you hurt my sister, I will kill you." Seon Woong warns him. Ji Yong smiles and bowed at him. "Thank you. I only want to make her smile and happy."

"You should be. Come, let's get back to the party." Seon Woong said as he walks out first followed by Ji Yong.

As they return to the party, Ji Yong finally meets Haru. Dara is carrying Haru while watching other children plays. Haru, who's usually friendly and outspoken, become a shy little girl when Ji Yong talks to her. She even hugged Dara tightly and hides her face which makes them laugh. Dara convinces Haru to have a picture with Ji Yong but she refused. Dara told her that Ji Yong wants it because he's a fan of her. That's when Haru looks at him and smiles. Haru agrees but only when she's with Dara. So, Ji Yong, Dara, Haru, Hye Jung, and Seon Woong had a picture together.

After the party, Ji Yong drives Dara at her home. Because it was still early, Dara invited him for dinner to thank him which he agrees. Ji Yong was sitting outside and looking at the sky while she cooks. She made a simple chicken stew, rice, and some side dishes. After cooking and preparing the table for them, Dara invites him inside to eat. Dara wears a grey hoodie and black jogging pants while Ji Yong removed his coat.

"This is so good. I haven't eaten home cook meal for a while." Ji Yong said as he continues to eat. Dara was happy that Ji Yong liked what she cooked.

"I'm glad you like it. I haven't cooked meals in a while too. Mom always beat me in cooking. She's a very early riser." she said. Ji Yong looked at her. She looks happier now.

"Are you happy?" he asked. Dara stares at him She nods. "Yeah, I thought it will be awkward when I meet Hyo Rin but she's a lovely person. Young Bae is smitten to her and I can see that she loves him dearly. She asked me to go out with her soon. She wants to explore Seoul from a woman's perspective."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Ji Yong said. Dara is indeed happy. Although she still loves Young Bae, she's happy that he found a great woman to be his wife.

"Ji Yong Oppa."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." she said shyly. He looks at her. "For what?"

"If you didn't offer me to talk to you last night, I will be a mess today. Because of you, I learn how to deal with my feelings and to accept Hyo Rin whole-heartedly. I'm also thankful for your presence at the party. I'm happy that I'm comfortable around Hyo Rin and Young Bae because I know you're there. Thank you, Oppa."

"I'm glad to help. I will surely gatecrash if you will go there alone. I saw you yesterday. You were so sad that I can't bear it. You deserve happiness, Dara-ah."

Dara sighs happily. "Aigoo... I can no longer call you Oppa on Monday. You will be the top actor Kwon Ji Yong again and I will be the production assistant Park Sandara." she laughs. "I suddenly feel like Cinderella."

Ji Yong is mesmerized by her smile and laughs. He decided to tell her how he feels.

"Dara-ah."

"Yes, _Oppa_?"

"I like you."


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara is busy at work. She saw Ji Yong shooting an interview. At night, Choi Seung Hyun have an unwanted guest.

Dara is photocopying some documents on Wednesday morning at work. It's been 4 days since the last time she saw Kwon Ji Yong. She knew she will see him soon but she's thankful that he's busy. She keeps recalling their conversation that night.

_***Last Saturday Night***_

_"I like you."_

_The chopstick that she was holding slips out of her hand as she gazes at him. "What?"_

_"I like you." he told her again._

_The time seems to stand still as they stare at each other. She can't believe that he's saying this. He likes her? Why? How? Then Dara laughed awkwardly._

_She chuckles. "Is this one of your jokes again? You're silly." She said as she picks up her chopstick. Ji Yong places his chopstick down and rests his hands on above his knees._

_He took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know when it started but ever since you bumped into me on my dressing room, I couldn't get you out of my head. I constantly look forward to seeing you in KEBN, even just a glimpse of you. You're not like other women that I meet. You treat me as a person, not as Kwon Ji Yong the celebrity. I'm just simply Ji Yong in your presence. If you're concern about my status as a celebrity, I will use the influence that I have to keep my relationship with you in private, even we're just friends."_

_Dara's facial expression becomes serious and concerned. "Ji Yong-ah, you know what I feel right now, right?" she said calmly._

_"Of course, I understand that. But it won't stop me from pursuing you. I won't force you to be with me. But let me prove myself to you. Let me introduce myself as Kwon Ji Yong, not the actor, but the man who admires you." he said with a complete fondness showing on his face. Dara can't help it but be flattered. She just gives him a shy smile at that moment._

_***_

Dara picked up the documents and its copies and brought it to one of her colleagues. One of the senior writers asked her to bring the USB to Studio 7. She immediately went there.

When she arrived at the Studio, an interview is being recorded. She gave the USB to one of the writers there. She was about to leave when she noticed that one of the guests are Kwon Ji Yong.

"As we all know, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi is a very talented actor. He can do action, historical, thriller, and RomCom. Speaking of RomCom, Ji Yong-ssi, I'm curious, and I know the viewers and fans too. Are you dating someone right now?" asked the host.

The audience screams in elation. Ji Yong chuckles before he answered. "No, but I'm waiting for someone," he said. Ohh's and Ahh's are heard in the studio. The host asked a follow-up question. "You're waiting for someone. Does this means there's a special woman in your life now?"

"Yes."

Fans scream again. Dara was stuck at that moment. She didn't realize that he's really serious.

"Can you tell us something about her?"

Ji Yong faced bright up as he tells the audience about her. "Well, she's a friend of mine. I just meet her recently but it feels like I've known her for a long time. She doesn't treat me as an actor. She treats me as Ji Yong, just a person. I just confessed my feelings towards her recently. But I didn't ask anything back from her."

"Why is that?" asked the host.

"Because I know it's too fast for her. But I can't help it. She's kind, bubbly, she cooks well, considerate, caring and she's beautiful inside and out." Ji Yong said.

"Are you hoping that she will date you someday?"

"To be honest, yes. But I think she's quite scared of the industry that I'm in. We're friends now but she avoids being public alone with me. So, I want to protect her from it. If she will date me, I want it to make private. I don't want paparazzi to harass her, or people approach her to ask information about me or bash her because she's with me. She's a good person, that's why I want to be with her. You know, I can just let her go so no one will bother her. But I feel selfish now and this is the first time I'm being selfish, as far as I know. She makes me happy and I want to make her happy as well" Ji Yong looked at the camera. "So I'm asking everyone to respect my relationship with her. She's a good friend now. But, when the time comes that she's ready to be with me, please, give us your support and let us be happy."

The fans were touched by Ji Yong's statement. Dara can't believe what he said for her sake.

"Before we pause for a break, can you give a message to the woman you are waiting?"

Ji Yong was blushing but he composed himself. "To her, hello. I hope you're not working too hard today and you're okay. As I said, I will protect you no matter what happens. I'll be here for you like you are to me. I will wait until you're ready to be with me because I'm ready, ever since I meet you." The audience gives him a round of applause as the host cue for a commercial break. Ji Yong waved at his fans as the host is reading the next segment cue card. Something catches his eyes, it was Dara who's leaving the set.

Dara walks calmly back to her work. She admits that she was touched by Ji Yong's confession. As a celebrity, it's a grand move for him. And she knows that media and his fans will be curious who is he waiting for.

\---

Before going home after work, Dara stopped by to buy tteokboki, kimbap and two bottles of soju. She wants to stay out her house, on her comfortable clothes, eating and drinking while staring at the night sky.

She changes her clothes to a plain shirt blue, and leggings. She grabs her food, chopstick, and glass and went on the low table outside. She plays something on her phone as she eats her dinner and drinks soju.

Suddenly, her phone rings. She looks at it and it was Ji Yong and it's a video call. She answered it.

"Hi." she greets him.

"Oh, you're home?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm having dinner now." she said as she eats some kimbap. "You?"

He groans. "Just finished a photo shoot."

She nods "Did you have dinner?" she asked him. She noticed that Ji Yong was on his van. "We're on our way to eat dinner in Gangnam. I was wondering if I could invite you to join us but you're already at home."

"Yes, I'm too happy with my food and drink now to go on a fancy dinner with you" she laughs.

"I rather have dinner with you." he murmured. Dara smiles at him. "By the way, I saw your interview this morning. When will it be aired?"

"Friday night." he replied. Dara just shrugged. Both of them remained silent. Ji Yong was staring at her while Dara was looking down at her food. "I mean what I said earlier and last Saturday."

She looked at him on the cellphone screen "I know." she assures him.

"Let's have dinner soon, okay?" Ji Yong asked.

"Sure, when we're not busy." she simply said.

"Okay. Enjoy your meal. We're close in our destination. Talk to you soon." Ji Yong stated.

"Okay. Enjoy your meal." she waved goodbye to him and the call ended.

\---

Ji Yong stares at his phone for a while. His home wallpaper was his picture with Dara on Haru's party. Seon Woong forwards it to him in case he wants a copy. He was glad he did.

"Photoshoot? Really?" Mr. Ha asked him. Ji Yong looked at his manager. There wasn't a photo shoot. It was an emergency meeting regarding his confession. The CEO of the agency he's in asked for it.

Kwon Ji Yong is one of their top artists and as much as possible, they want him to avoid being involved with someone. They want to avoid problems in case the relationship between him and the mystery woman will end up bad. With the help of his staff and Mr. Ha, they assure the CEO and other heads of the company that Ji Yong is fine and the woman involves have a good character.

"Dong Hoon-hyung, you know I can't tell her that."

Annoyingly, Dong Hoon groans. "Why didn't you warn me that you plan to confess like that? Look at me! I'm not even wearing a business suit upon meeting the bosses." True, he was just wearing a black sweater and jeans. But at least his shoes are fancy.

"I wouldn't know, either. I just answered their questions." Ji Yong said coolly, to which Dong Hoon's dismay.

"Yah, Kwon Ji Yong! Are you sure about pursuing Park Sandara?" his manager asked. Ji Yong just looked at him and smiles.

\---

The next day, Dara was a task to deliver the hard copy of the sequence timeline to Seon Woong personally. Seon Woong is currently editing videos of the shows he's directing. She knocked first before she enters his editing booth.

"Dong PD-nim, here is the hard copy from the production department."

"Ahh.. yes. Just put it there." Seon Woong says as he continues to edit. Dara places the folder on the table. She looked at what Seon Woong is doing.

"Ohh! Is that Jung Il Woo? Wow." she said with amazement.

Seon Woong smirks. "You're drooling over Jung Il Woo but you have a star on your own." he said casually. Dara looked at Seon Woong. "What are you talking about?"

Seon Woong looked at her, then, he closes the door of the booth. "I know that Kwon Ji Yong is pursuing you." he then went back to his work.

"How?"

"I talked to him during Haru's birthday. I warned him that if he hurts you, I'll kill him. And, I was on the director's booth during his interview. He just confessed his feelings to you without mentioning who you are and begs the people to let him have a private relationship with you." Seon Woong tsked.

"I was there too. I delivered something to the writer." she said shyly.

Seon Woong looked at his sister. "How do you feel?" Dara just shrugged. "I don't know. Ji Yong is a nice man but some things are complicated."

Seon Woong nods. "Is Young Jae being back and having Min Hyo Rin around are part of that complication?" Dara looked astounded. Seon Woong knows?

"Oppa, how?"

He smiled at her. "Park Sandara, I've known you since you were a kid. I know you better than anyone else. You're my sister. Do you think I wouldn't notice the dreamy looks you give whenever you're with Young Jae? How sad you are after Young Jae went to France and how you made yourself busy and exhausted since you found out Young Jae is dating? You can't hide from me, Dara-ah. I know you."

She just sighs. "I'm sorry, Oppa."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. And I understand. But, remember this. You need to be happy, too. Don't let these complications pull you down. Be brave like you always do and be happy. You deserve it." Seon Woong told her while looking at her in the eyes. Dara just nodded and smiles at him. Seon Woong let her go back to her work so she left him.

\---

It was 10 p.m. when Dara was done with her work. She just hops off the elevator when she saw something unusual. Na Ji Woo is entering a building with a black trench coat on. Her hair was well-fixed, her makeup is sultry and she's wearing red high heels. She’s holding her trench coat front tightly. Dara senses like she's up to something bad. There's only one person she will be disturbing at this time of the evening. Choi Seung Hyun.

As Na Ji Woo enters an elevator, Dara enters the other one. She pressed the 9th-floor button and wait.

When she arrived at the 9th-floor, she found it empty and dim-lit. She looked around and saw Ji Woo standing in front of the door of Choi Seung Hyun's office. She then opens the door and enters it. Dara took out her phone and open the camera. She pressed the record button. She's afraid that if something happens, she can prove that Na Ji Woo is unstable. She walked towards the office. She directs the camera inside the room via the gap of the door ajar.

Choi Seung Hyun was sleeping while his head is resting on the back of his chair. He seems peaceful. Suddenly, Ji Woo took off her trench coat and revealed red lacey lingerie. Dara wants to vomit. Ji Woo then walks towards Seung Hyun and carefully sits on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Seung Hyun squints and looks directly at Ji Woo.

"What the-?!" Seung Hyun yells. He tried to push Ji Woo but she held tightly at him. "Are you surprised, Oppa?" she said.

"What are you doing here?! And what's this? Get off me!" He screams.

Ji Woo pouts. "Ohh... Why Oppa? Don't you like it? I bought this for you." she attempts to kiss him but he pushes her off him so she fell on the floor. Seung Hyun stands up and took a step back. Ji Woo smirks and looks at him. She stood up and fixed her lingerie. "Yah! What's wrong with you? I'm offering myself to you willingly. Are you gay or something?" Ji woo said.

"Na Ji Woo, you're bat-shit crazy! I told you how many times, I don't like you. I have no interest in you. Especially now!" he snarls at her.

She flipped her hair and crossed her arms in her chest. "Why is that? Am I not pretty? Am I fat? Are my boobs too small for you? Tell me!" she screeches. "Yah! The producer of my last movie loved this body. He said I did a great job!"

Seung Hyun feels nauseated. "You're disgusting! Get out of here!" he points out the door while keeping his distance from her.

Na Ji Woo laughs like a madwoman. "Do you want me to go out of your office just wearing this?" she points her lingerie. "Well, I could do that. If I can't get you, then I will destroy you. I will tell everyone that you called me here and assaulted me. That you try to rape me. Shall I leave now, Mr. Vice President?" she gave him a manic smile. Seung Hyun's face paled. If she does that, he's over.

"I think that's not necessary."

Suddenly, the door opens and Dara enters the room. She's still holding the cell phone that's recording everything. Both Seung Hyun and Ji Woo looked stunned.

"Wow. And I thought you’re this angelic actress that everyone knows. I never thought that you're an evil witch after all." she gave Ji Woo and angsty glare.

Ji Woo glares at Dara. "What are you doing?!"

"Na Ji Woo-ssi, get your coat and leave. Because if you don't, I will post this video online in the next..." Dara looks at her watch "...2 minutes." Dara smiles at her. Seung Hyun gulped. Ji Woo starts to panic.

"You bitch!" Ji Woo runs toward Dara to attack her. Dara throws her cellphone aside. Ji Woo was about to smack her but Dara was fast and held her wrist and twist it to her back. Ji Woo screams in pain.

"Yah! Do you want to die? Let go of me!" Ji Woo yells.

Dara tsked. "Stupid. Aishhh, I regret watching your dramas." Dara looked at Seung Hyun. "Are you okay, sir?"

Seung Hyun just nodded. Seung Hyun was still in shocked. "Sir, you should call her manager now." Dara suggested. Seung Hyun nodded and took his phone. He dialed Ji Woo's manager's number. "Hello, Mr. Han. Na Ji Woo is in my office now. Bring her clothes and take her. And also, I will cancel her in the drama she supposed to star on. She not allowed any appearances here from now on. What she did now is unforgivable. Get her now!" Seung Hyun ends the call, then, looked at Ji Woo who's a pale as white. She's not struggling anymore and she's crying. Dara let her go and Ji Woo fall on her knees. She looked up at Seung Hyun.

"Vice President Choi, please don't do this to me. Please." Ji Woo begs.

"This is the consequence of your action, Na Ji Woo. You disappoint me. I help you cover your bad past and yet, you repay me with this. You need help, not me. You should go on rehab and recover on what you have now. I will think about if I will take you back as an actress of this TV station." Seung Hyun looked at Dara. She's looking down at Ji Woo who is sobbing now.

"Ms. Park?" he calls. Dara looked up to him.

"I need your phone." he said sternly. Dara picked up her phone and check the screen. It's still recording. She pressed the stop button and walked towards Seung Hyun. She gives him his phone. Seung Hyun looks at it and watches the first seconds of the video. He flinched and he hands the phone back to Dara. "Can you transfer that video in a zipped filed and place it in a flash drive with a password?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Give it to me once you did it. I will use that as a guarantee that she will never bother me again. And, please, keep this incident secret." Seung Hyun asked her. Dara nods at him. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Seung Hyun wasn't. He was shocked. What Na Ji Woo did will be a big media circus if the media found out, especially if Ji Woo will tell everyone that he attempted to abuse her. Seung Hyun sat on his chair and cup his face with his hands.

"I will make you some tea, sir." Dara walked away from him. Seung Hyun heard Dara asked Ji Woo to sit on the sofa. He looked up and gazed at them. She even helps her to stand and sat her on the sofa. Ji Woo is still crying. Dara picked up the trench coat and cover it to Ji Woo. Then she went to the corner and made two cups of tea. Seung Hyun sat down on his chair. He's still in shock. He looks at her table and stares at the photo on the picture frame. It made him relax a little bit as he stares at the photo. Dara gave Ji Woo some tea and brings the other on to Seung Hyun. She placed the teacup on his table. She looks at where he's staring. It was a picture frame of a man and a woman but she can't see it clearly since the room is dim-lit. Dara crouches in front of him. She then took his hand and holds it. He looked at her hands holding him and then looked up to Dara. She smiles brightly at him. "Everything is fine now, sir."

Every bad scenario he was thinking a while ago disappeared when she smiles at him and assures him that everything is fine. He was glad that Dara saw Ji Woo comes in and recorded the incident. Seung Hyun feels in peace just staring at Dara at that moment.


	7. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Bae and Dara went camping and had their closure.

Weekend.

It's a very eventful week for Dara and she's glad that it's weekend. She's on her bed and been awake since 4 a.m. When she got home last night, she turned off her phone. While having dinner, she was watching Kwon Ji Yong's interview. He looks really sincere. After that show, there is news. It was reported there than Na Ji Woo rejected the drama that was offered to her and she will go abroad. There is no further explanation but she knew what happened.

The night that Na Ji Woo attacks Choi Seung Hyun, she stayed with them until Kang Dae Sung and Na Ji Woo's manager and assistant arrived. The assistant helped Ji Woo dressed up while the manager spoke with Seung Hyun. Choi Seung Hyun sticks on what he wants. He wants Na Ji Woo out of KEBN. He also threatened the manager that if they release this news to the media, he will tell Ji Woo's secrets and the video he has. The manager wasn't aware of Ji Woo's business but he will make sure she'll learn from it.

Kang Dae Sung thanked Dara numerous times. He feels guilty because he had to go home early that night because he needs to check on his mom. Dara assures him that it was nothing.

The next day, she gave the flash drive with the video in it. She didn't keep a copy. When Seung Hyun asked her what the password is, she told him 'McDonald's' which made Seung Hyun laughs.

Dara gets off her bed and headed to her bathroom to shower. After she dressed up, she turned on her phone and checks her emails. After that, she went out of her house and went to Mi Kyung's home. As she opens the door, she saw two pairs of shoes who look-a-like but different sizes. She enters and saw Mi Kyung sitting while Young Bae and Hyo Rin are preparing breakfast. Mi Kyung noticed her. "Oh, Dara-yah. Come, dear."

Dara approaches the table.

"Good morning, Dara." Hyo Rin greets her with a bright smile.

She greets her back. "Good morning, Hyo Rin."

"Good sleep?" asked Young Bae. He served bowls of rice on the table while Hyo Rin continues to cook the omelet. Dara sat beside Mi Kyung while Young Bae sat across her.

Hyo Rin finishes her omelet and serves it to them. Mi Kyung is smiling happily to her future daughter-in-law while Young Bae feels proud of his fiancé. Dara took a sip of water. "Hyo Rin, come and sit down. Let's eat breakfast" said Mi Kyung. Hyo Rin removed her apron and sat beside Young Bae. "I hope you like what I prepare. Young Bae said those are your favorites." Hyo Rin mumbled as she picks up her chopsticks. Dara sees some side dishes, japchae, omelet, kimchi soup, and bulgogi.

Mi Kyung speaks "You did well, child. It smells delicious" Hyo Rin smiles at her. Then she looked at Dara. Dara smiles at her "Thank you for the food." She then gets some omelet and bulgogi.

They start eating while Young Bae tells them his trip with Hyo Rin in Busan. Their trip was wonderful and Hyo Rin loves Busan. They are also planning to go mountain trekking soon. After a while, Young Bae pays his attention to Dara.

"Dara-yah, pack your stuff that is good for 2 days and 1 night." Young Bae stated as Hyo Rin placed a slice of meat on his bowl.

"Why?"

"We will go camping." Young Bae stated casually. Dara stared at him quizzically. Then she answered him. "No."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't know why we're going on camping. Should you go camping with your wife?" she looked at Hyo Rin. Hyo Rin smiled at her.

"Hyo Rin and I always do this stuff. And besides, she and Mom will go to Kim Me Hee's boutique for Hanbok fitting. And if you need a reason to why I am doing this, then I will tell you. Remember when we were teens, we used to plan that someday, we will go to a camp, that we will eat what we want, play games all night and drink until we passed out. This is the opportunity. Except for the drinking, until we passed out, we will do those stuff."

"But why camping? Can we just go to the rooftop and drink soju?" Dara whined like a teenager. She knows Young Bae hates it when she acts like a brat. Young Bae scratches his head in irritation, which made Hyo Rin and Mi Kyung laughed.

"Park Sandara, if you don't pack after this meal, I will be the one who will pack for you. I assure you, you will not like my choices." Young Bae stated. Dara laughs. "Okay, okay. Let me wash this up first before I pack." Dara as she grabs some dirty bowls. Mi Kyung stopped her.

"Dara, go on. Your brother is waiting." she smiled at her daughter. Dara smiles back and obeys her mother. She excuses herself and went to her home on the rooftop to get her stuff.

Mi Kyung went to the living area while Young Bae and Hyo Rin clean up.

"You have a good time, okay?" Hyo Rin said to Young Bae. Young Bae looked at his fiance. He never lied to her. That's why she's secured with their relationship.

"You know I need to do this for Dara." he said. Hyo Rin glances at him and smiles. "I know. And I hope she'll be fine with us after this."

"She's an amazing woman. I know she'll be fine." he smiles as he continues to wash the dishes. Hyo Rin is the one drying them.

Young Bae told Hyo Rin about Dara's drunk confession. She wasn't surprised at all because Young Bae is a good man. What she doesn't understand is why Dara let him go. She also understands why Young Bae fell in love with his best friend before. Dara is a kind-hearted person. She's bubbly and thoughtful. She loves the Dong Family like her own family. And even she noticed the awkwardness between her and Dara, she feels that Dara had accepted her in their family. Hyo Rin feels like she owes something from Dara so she suggested that Young Bae and Dara go on a trip together before he got married. Young Bae thought she was testing him if he will go back to Dara but Hyo Rin assures him that nothing will change between them and even he does that, she will understand. She wants them to spend time together because Young Bae decided to live in France after their marriage. He will visit Korea every holiday or at least twice a year for his family but he got used to living in France. That's why Hyo Rin suggested the trip with Dara.

After a few minutes, Dara returns with her backpack. She also wears a pink hoodie jacket, pants, and white rubber shoes. Young Bae hugged Hyo Rin and bid goodbye to his mom. Dara says goodbye too and leaves with You Jae. As they walk out of Mi Kyung's home, Young Bae took Dara's backpack from her. Dara is sulking.

"Why are you sulking?" Young Bae asked. Dara glares at him. "I'm planning to have a lazy day today with my books, but here I am, going on a camp with you." she huffed. Young Bae laughs. Dara is still the same. She loves reading book during weekends.

"This will be fun. Remember when we used to go to the park and dream to go to a camp. This is it." he smiles at her. "And I prepared everything." he assures her.

Dara rolled her eyes at Young Bae and look at the front. Then she noticed an SUV with an RV trailer attached to it.

"Whoa! What's that?!" she exclaimed.

"Our camping home" he said calmly.

She looked at Young Bae. "Are you kidnapping me? That's too much for a camping trip!" He just smirks. "At least we will not have a hard time pitching a tent. It's fully equipped. I also stock some food and drinks in the cooler and mini-fridge."

"Dong Young Bae, you're too much." she stated. Young Bae grabs her hand. "Come on, we should go and find the best spot to camp on the camping site"

She just shakes her head as he pulls her towards the SUV.

\---

In a fitness gym in Gangnam, Seung Hyun is punching the sandbag. He needs to release some tension from the weekday that he had. He's glad that Na Ji Woo is out of his way. But he had another one that bothers him in a good way. Park Sandara.

She's like an angel when she arrived that night. She saved him from a big scandal and she calms him like it was nothing. She even accompanies him to his car after Na Ji Woo and her team left. He's grateful for her.

As he continues throwing punches, someone arrived. It's Kwon Ji Yong. He looks around as he starts to do some stretching. Seung Hyun saw him and he remembers his interview last night. As far as Choi Seung Hyun knows, there is no woman around Kwon Ji Yong aside his stylists who are both married. But he remembers that Ji Yong is somehow related to Park Sandara. He doesn't like the idea of Dara being the woman that Ji Yong is waiting for.

He landed a few punches then he stopped. He took off his gloves and stretches his arms and shoulder. Ji Yong looked at him and smirks.

"I didn't know that you're also a member here." Ji Yong said.

"I usually go here early morning or late at night. I just need to release some tension." Seung Hyun muttered. "Oh, I saw your interview last night. I didn't know you're dating."

Ji Yong sighed as he does some lunges. "We're not yet dating. But we'll get there." Ji Yong smiles as he remembers Dara. After the interview last night, he's tempted to call her but he didn't. Dara knows that he likes her and he's determined to prove himself to her.

"I never heard you linking to anyone. You're always with your staff. Is she anyone I know?" Seung Hyun asked. Ji Yong stood up and faced Seung Hyun. He looked at it him with a poker face and shrugged. "Maybe."

"I see. Well, I hope when the time comes that you and she are dating officially, you will not get involved in any problems." Seung Hyun glares at Ji Yong. "As you said, protect her from the media and people that will judge her for dating you."

"Don't worry, everything is fine between us. We'll be happy." Ji Yong said confidently. He gives Seung Hyun a salute and walks away from him. Seung Hyun feels annoyed. He feels like Ji Yong is talking about Dara. But he can't force him to admit, especially when Dara is concerned.

\---

When Young Bae and Dara arrived on the camping site, they immediately start arranging everything on their camping spot. They are thankful that there are few campers there and they are near the river. Young Bae gave Dara some snack while they are resting.

After their rest, they decided to walk around for a bit. Young Bae carries his camera and took pictures of the surroundings. He even took some photos of Dara, which she gladly poses for him. They even took photos together. Dara was walking freely when Young Bae noticed a man riding a bike was about to pass on her. He immediately grabs her close to him. His hand slid on her back, pulling her close to him. They just looked at each other at that moment but Dara was the first to look away and set out of his embrace. Scared that she will be endangered again, he took her hand and hold on to it. Dara looked at him quizzically but he just smiled at her and continues to hold her hand as they walk around.

They return to their RV tent for dinner. Young Bae is busy grilling the meat while Dara is sitting beside him while drinking yogurt drink.

"This is almost done, Dara."

"Okay."

Young Bae looked at Dara. She's wearing sunglasses and she looks bored.

"Dara-yah." he calls her. She looked at him. "How are you lately?"

"Busy with work. Nothing's new." she said.

He nodded. "How are you and Kwon Ji Yong?"

Dara stares at him as he cuts the meat while grilling it. "We're okay. Why?" Young Bae gives him a knowing look. "I know he likes you."

"How?"

"I overheard Seon Woong-hyung talking to Hye Jung-noona about you and Ji Yong during Shin Bi's party. Hye Jung noticed the way Ji Yong looked at you. Hyung told her what he and Ji Yong talked about. That he confessed to Hyung that he likes you."

Dara took off her sunglasses.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"I like him as a friend."

"For now." Young Bae stated. Dara stares at her best friend. She knows that Young Bae is protective of her.

"Hyung approves him. But, he will look closely at him. He doesn't want you to be hurt. So am I." He gazes at Dara. "I don't want you to be hurt, Dara-ah. If he makes you happy, then I'm okay. But if he hurts you, I will haunt him down."

Dara laughs. "His fans will haunt me down if I hurt him."

"Well, yeah. You're dating one of Korea's Top Actor." Young Bae points out as he takes the meat out of the grill.

"We're not dating. We're friends." she clarifies. Young Bae just shrugged. "I don't know about you but the way he looks at you is different. I noticed it too." Dara just sighs.

They start eating dinner together silently.

A few hours later, while inside the RV, they are sitting on the floor while drinking beer. They are talking about their childhood.

"I think Seon Woong-hyung hid that chocolate and eat it by himself." Young Bae said.

Dara shook her head. "No, he took it and gave it to his girlfriend at that time. I saw it when he gave it to her." Young Bae laughs.

Then silence falls at that moment. Dara took a sip of her drink while Young Bae is looking at her.

"We set that date." he said.

Dara feels like her heart sank that moment. She knows what he's talking about. But she asked him, "When?"

"Two months from now. Everything is set. We contact a wedding planner here in Korea a few weeks ago. We didn't want a grand wedding. Simple but meaningful, and she said she can make it even in limited time." Young Bae said.

"Oppa." she whispered.

Young Bae continues to speak "You need to go to Kim Me Hee's boutique to fit a hanbok. I want you to wear hanbok at my wedding."

"Oppa..."

"You also need a dress after the wedding. Hye Jung will go with you after the hanbok fitting."

"Dong Young Bae!!!" she screams. Young Bae stops and stares at her. She's about to cry.

"I love you."

Three words, eight letters. Words that Young Bae hopes to hear since they were kids up to the day he left her. He sighed.

"Why?" he paused. "Why now?!" he glares at her. "Why are you saying this now?!!" he shouted at her. Dara flinched.

"I love you since we're kids. I fell in love with you when you held me after I slashed out my anger at you. I never stop. It never fades. It was always you. Just you." she muttered as her eyes start to get teary.

"Park Sandara!" he's frustrated. "Why are you doing this?" he's frustrated.

"Because it hurts." she said as she placed a hand on her chest, pointing at her heart. "I'm hurt. I keep telling myself that I will stop. That you're getting married. That I should focus my attention on someone else. But I can't. I love you so much, and it hurts that I let you go because I'm too scared of losing you, Seon Woong and Mom if we broke up. You're the only family that I have. I choose the family over you." Tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Young Bae starts to cry at that moment. Now he understands why she didn't want to be with him.

"I love Hyo Rin. I'm in love with her."

Dara laughs weakly. "I know. And I understand why. She's a great person. She treats you well, she trusts you and she's faithful to you. I can see how much she loves you. And it hurts me because I'm not even in a quarter on how great she is for you."

She looks at Young Bae. "But I'm happy, Oppa. Because I know she will treat you well. That you will be happy with her."

"Dara-yah."

"Don't mind me. I promise you, I will forget my feelings for you. I will keep you as my brother and best friend. I will forget the Young Bae I fell in love with. I'll be happy soon. You'll see." she continues to cry. Young Bae moves and sits beside her. He hugged her and rests her head on his shoulder. She continues to cry and him as well.

Then, Young Bae faced Dara. He cupped her jaw and look at her tear-stained face. Park Sandara is his first love, and so as she. A piece of his heart belongs to her. He will always remember her. Without hesitations, Young Bae kisses her lips. Dara was shocked but she didn't stop him. She kisses him back while hugging him. A few moments later, Young Bae pulls away as he wipes the tears from her cheek.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that." he told her. Dara smiles and leans on his hands touching her face. Using his thumb, he wipes the tears on her cheek.

"I love you, Park Sandara. I always will. I want you to forget this pain and be happy soon. If it is Ji Yong or another man, as long as he loves you and makes you happy, I will support you. Okay?" Young Bae said. She nods her head. "I love you, too, Dong Young Bae." she murmurs. Young Bae kisses her forehead this time.

When it was time to sleep, they both sleep on the RV bed. Dara fell asleep first. Young Bae hugged her and she hugged him back. He kissed her forehead again and fall asleep as she rests on his arms.

This is their closure. This ends their chapter as Young Bae and Dara who are in love with each other. Tomorrow, they will be just Young Bae and Dara, best of friends and sibling.


	8. Young Bae and Hyo Rin Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Young Bae and Min Hyo Rin’s wedding.

_Two weeks before the wedding..._

Park Sandara is bored. Hye Jung couldn't make up her mind. She's been fitting dresses for two hours. She's hard to please.

"Dara-yah, help me out, please? Which one, this ivory one or this cream one?" Hye Jung asked her. Dara sighed. She asked her too on the dresses she fit before that.

"Unnie, you asked me that, and yet, we're still here." she whined.

"Yah. I need to look perfect." Hye Jung points out and looks at herself in the huge mirror. "Unnie, it's not your wedding. It's Hyo Rin and Young Bae's. It's bad that you will be more beautiful than the bride. The bride should be the most beautiful one at that event."

Hye Jung puffed. "Well, I can't do that. I have an image to take care of." Hye Jung went again to fit another dress. Suddenly, Seon Woong arrived and he's not alone. He's with Kwon Ji Yong. Dara stood up and greets them.

"Hi."

Seon Woong hugged his sister and let her go. Dara waved at Ji Yong. Seon Woong looked around and to Dara. "Where's Hye Jung?" Dara rolled her eyes and jerks her head towards the dressing room "Fitting dresses for the nth time."

"Yah... Why does she need to be extravagant? It's a private event and the media are not allowed on the premises." Seon Woong shook his head. "How about you, have you chosen a dress for the reception?"

"Yes, Oppa. It wasn't that hard." she smiles and looked at Ji Yong. "Ji Yong-ssi, what are you doing here?" she asked Ji Yong.

"I just saw Dong PD and he said he's going to meet you so I joined him to see you." Ji Yong said. He looks around and sighed. "Young Bae and Hyo Rin send me an invitation but I can't go. I have to attend a fashion event that day in Japan. I was hoping that I will be your date again." he pouted which makes Dara smiles. "It's fine. It's work, and Young Bae and Hyo Rin will understand." she assures him.

"Dara-yah!" Hye Jung calls her.

"Yes, Unnie?"

"Come here and help me, please."

Dara shrugged and excuses herself. Ji Yong sat on the sofa along with Seon Woong who's reading his email. After a few minutes, Hye Jung comes out wearing an old rose dress. It fits her well. Then, Dara comes out wearing a pale pink dress. Ji Yong stares at her. It's just a simple dress but she looks like a youthful bride. Both of them faced the mirror.

"Yeobo, what do you think?" Hye Jung asked she look at her husband. Seon Woong stood up and walk towards Hye Jung. "It's beautiful. Simple but elegant."

"Really?" Hye Jung grins. Seon Woong nods and smiles at his wife. He opens the camera of his phone and took pictures of her, wherein she gladly pose for him. Dara looked at Ji Yong. She gave him a curtsy that made him smile. He also approaches Dara.

"Yah... I suddenly want to cancel my flight to Japan. You're so beautiful."

Dara laughs and cutely punches Ji Yong's arm. "It's just a dress, Oppa."

Hye Jung looked at Ji Yong and Dara. "Omo! Did you call him Oppa? Are you finally dating?" she asked while looking excited. Seon Woong is smiling which is a good thing.

"I've been calling him Oppa since Haru's birthday. You just didn't know."

"So what? Are you dating?" Seon Woong asked.

Ji Yong shook his head. "No, I'm still pursuing her." He looked at Dara lovingly.

"Yah! Yeobo, take a picture of them. Aigoo! You look good together!" Hye Jung pushes her husband. Dara and Ji Yong laughed. Ji Yong gave his phone so Seon Woong can take their photos. They took many shots. Linking their arms, his band on her back, side by side and facing each other.

Dara admits that she's comfortable now around Ji Yong. He's not the celebrity with her. He gave her normality in pursuing her and he made her feel special. Dara didn't know yet but Kwon Ji Yong is a dear friend to her.

After the fitting, Ji Yong invites them for lunch. They had lunch in a ramen house. They also went to a coffee shop to have some coffee. Later, Hye Jung and Seon Woong left first. Ji Yong asked Dara if they can go for a drive. She agrees.

Ji Yong brought Dara to Seokcheon Lake. They stroll around the lake while having a conversation. The laughed with funny stories and have a deep conversation about serious topics. Then they sat on a bench while looking at the lake.

"It's beautiful here." Dara as she looks at the lake. Ji Yong, on the other hand, is looking at her. "Yes, it's beautiful." They are sitting just an arm away with each other. It's sunset and it's getting dark.

Ji Yong sighs. "I hope I can attend the wedding with you." Dara smiles. "I like that. But work is work. You are expected there." she said.

"I hope you catch the bouquet though." Ji Yong smirks. Dara looked at him and laughed. "And then what?" Ji Yong just shrugged and chuckles. Dara shook her head. "You're being silly again."

"I'm a fool around you, Dara-yah." he declares.

Dara teases him "Oh... Should you still wait for me? I'm making you foolish." Ji Yong moves to sit facing her. "I like being foolish around you. It makes me happy. You make me happy."

Dara looks at him and faces him too. "Ji Yong-ssi, do you still like me even I make you feel silly?"

"Yes."

Dara blushes because of his straightforwardness.

"I like you, Park Sandara-ssi. And I will pursue you until you like me back. I will wait until you're ready to date me and be with me." he assured her. Dara gave him a shy smile. Ji Yong took her right hand and caresses it for a while.

"I will do my best to make you happy, to protect you, and love you every day that we are together. Even we're both busy, if you need me, silly or serious stuff, I will be there for you in any way possible." Ji Yong then raises her hand and pulls it gently closer to his face. He kisses the back of her hand and holds it with both of his hand.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Dara was shocked. "Ji Yong."

He smiles at her as he continues to hold her hand. "I can't help it. I never meet anyone like you. And I have never been like this towards a woman. I like you so much that I can't help myself to fall in love with you."

Dara is speechless. He just declared his feelings for her. He's falling in love with her. Kwon Ji Yong, Korea's Top Celebrity, is falling in love with Park Sandara, an ordinary woman who works as a Production Assistant. Dara sighs.

"Did I overwhelm you?" Ji Yong asked as he let go of her hand. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "A bit. But it's fine." she said and smiles at him. "When will you be back?" she asked. Ji Yong was a bit surprised by how she changes the topic. "Three days after the wedding. But I have prior commitment upon my arrival." he said. Dara thinks for a while before she speaks again. "Can you make time for me? I would love to cook for you." she asked. Ji Yong smiles brightly. "Sure. How about Friday night?"

Dara nodded. "Any request?"

"I will eat anything you cook. Even it's just ramen." Ji Yong said with a serious face. Dara laughs which made Ji Yong laughed too.

\---

Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding day has come.

Young Bae is in his room. He's a bit nervous. He looks dashing in his tuxedo. He was sitting on a sofa alone. Suddenly, the door opens. It was Dara on her white top and pale pink skirt hanbok. Young Bae smiles as he sees her. She walks towards him and stood in few feet away from him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm just feeling nervous." he said as he rubs his hands on his pants and smiling anxiously.

Dara sat beside him and took his hands. "Dong Young Bae, will you relax. It's your wedding day." Young Bae looks at his best friend. "Are you okay?" he asked. She smiles and nodded. "I'm fine. I was kind of irritated because Hye Jung Unnie wasn't satisfied by her makeup. Her makeup artist needs to re-do it. Poor girl." she chuckled. "Young Bae-ah, be happy, okay? You're marrying the love of your life so make your life together as happy as you can."

"I will" he sighs. "I hope for your happiness too."

"Don't worry about me. I am happy. You'll see."

"Dara-yah, Hyo Rin and I decided to live in France. We already have a home there and our jobs are there. I want you to stay with Mom for as much as you can. She will be lonelier now that I will have a family of my own. I promise I will call her as often as I can. But please, take care of her for me."

She nodded. "Even you don't ask, I will take care of Mom." She sighed. "I'm divorcing you now." she said. Young Bae tilts his head. "What?"

"We got married when we were young, remember?" Young Bae thinks about it and he laughs. He did marry her while she's wearing a blanket that made her look like a kimbap. He coughs and response to her. "Thank you for divorcing me. Now, I can finally marry Hyo Rin as a divorcee." They both laughed.

"So, I need to go now. I'll be in my seat. Relax, okay?" she said as she let go of his hand. Young Bae nodded and stared at her for a while. She was about to stand up when Young Bae stopped her. He cupped her face and lean forward her. He kisses her forehead and then let her go. She stood up and smile at him. She walks towards the door and went out of that room.

\---

Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding is as lovely as they all expected. Hyo Rin is beautiful in her wedding dress. Dara was sitting with Hye Jung while Seon Woong sat with his mother on the Groom's parents’ chair.

After the ceremony, the guest headed to the reception area. Dara excuses herself before heading to their room to change. She walks in a different direction. Choi Seung Hyun noticed her. He noticed that she's pale when the ceremony starts. He followed her.

As he follows her, she enters a fire exit stairway. As he gets close, he heard a woman crying. He carefully opens the door and saw Dara sitting on the step of the stair, sobbing. He enters the fire exit and closes the door. He sat beside her.

"Dara-ssi. Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked her as he pats her back. Dara looked at him while crying. Then, she burst again and sob. She leans on Seung Hyun's shoulder and cries. Seung Hyun rests his hand on her shoulder as she cries.

"Dara-ssi." he whispered. She just cries on his shoulder. Seung Hyun let her. He doesn't know why she's crying but he let her sobs.

After a while, Dara calms down, she wiped her tear-tainted cheeks. She looks at Seung Hyun shoulder. It was wet. She looks up to him.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine. It will dry soon. Are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded and sighed. "I look pathetic, right?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't know why you are crying but I hope you're okay now."

She looks at the door of the fire exit. "I just witness the wedding of the man I loved." she casually says. Seung Hyun was dumbfounded. She's in love with Dong Young Bae.

"It was a good thing, though. I already said goodbye to my feelings towards him a month ago. Now, I put the last nail on my feelings towards him. He's just my best friend and adopted brother now." she stares at her lap. Then she chuckled. "I wish you didn't see me like this."

"No, it's fine. I understand what you're going through." he smiles.

She faces him which made him surprised. "Vice President Choi, is it okay if an employee of yours dates a well-known personality?" she asked.

"I don't think it will be a problem. As long as it wouldn't interfere with work and won't cause a problem in the company, it's fine." he stated.

"I see. Hmm..." she stood up, he follows.

"I need to change clothes for the reception." she said. He nodded. "Thank you for comforting me, Vice President Choi."

He smiles. "We're out of work now. You can just call me by my name."

She nodded. "Okay. See you at the reception, Seung Hyun-ssi." she went out first, leaving Seung Hyun frozen. 'Seung Hyun-ssi'. He smiles and went out the fire exit too.

An hour later, Seung Hyun was talking to one of the directors who are also a guest there when something caught Seung Hyun's attention. Dara enters the reception with her pale pink dress. Her hair was wavy in an elegant way. She smiling as she greets some people. Seung Hyun excuses himself to the director and headed towards Dara. When Dara saw him, she smiles brightly at him. He stopped an arm away from her.

"If I didn't witness it myself, I will think that what I saw on the fire exit was a ghost." he said. Dara laughs and places her index finger on her lips, signaling him to quiet. He nodded. She removed her finger on her lips and smiles at him.

"Are you enjoying, Seung Hyun-ssi?" she asked.

"Now that I see someone familiar and I'm comfortable with, I will enjoy this." he said. She giggled. Seung Hyun offers his arm to Dara. She looks at it then up to him. He gave him a "please" look. She nodded and links her arm to him.

From a distance, Hye Jung saw Dara and Seung Hyun's interaction with one another. She tapped her husband's arm which made him look at her. "What?"

"Yeobo, is Vice President Choi and Dara close?" she asked. Seon Woong looks at where she was looking and saw Dara and Seung Hyun together. Seon Woong sighs. "I think so. She saves him, after all."

Hye Jung looked at her husband. "How? When?"

"It has something to do with Na Ji Woo. I'll tell you at home." he said.

She nodded. Hye Jung smiles. "I never saw Vice President Choi smile like that. He seems comfortable with her."

"Dara can befriend anyone. She's a kind-hearted person." Seon Woong stated. Hye Jung holds on to his arm. "Dara went to our room to dress up. I know she just cried before going there."

"She just witnesses her first love getting married, how do you think she will feel?"

Hye Jung sighs. "I hope she goes on date now. Maybe with Ji Yong or VP Choi."

Seon Woong touches his wife's hand that is holding on his arm. "I just want to see her happy from now on. Whoever makes her happy, I'll support her on that. She deserves to be happy." Hye Jung understands his point. Dara is his sister after all. She grew up with Young Bae and Seon Woong. Seon Woong becomes a father figure to her when her parents died. Even when their dating, Seon Woong clarify to her that Dara is permanent in their life and she's very important to him.

The wedding reception is fun and romantic. Young Bae sang a love song to Hyo Rin while Seon Woong plays the piano. They also have a wedding dance and they invite everyone to join them. Seung Hyun asked Dara to dance with him which she accepts. It was all fun until ‘Gangnam Style' was played. It was Hyo Rin who asked for it because she remembers when Young Bae danced it for her when he's apologizing to her after a fight. Seung Hyun and Dara become partners that night and it was refreshing for everyone to see Choi Seung Hyun, a well-known TV executive, having a good time and acting freely and happily.

\---

The next morning, Dara woke up feeling light and refreshed. She enjoyed Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding. Yes, she did have a moment in front of Seung Hyun but she was thankful that she can finally start over. She ready herself to start her day.

During that time, Ji Yong was having breakfast in his hotel room. He took his phone and checks his SNS accounts. He even posted a picture of the view outside his window. He comes across Jeon Hye Jung's account. She posted a few pictures from the wedding yesterday. There are pictures of her alone, with her husband and the newlywed. She also took photos of the reception, the food and with her sister-in-law Dara. Ji Yong smiles upon seeing Dara. She looks stunning in hanbok and her reception dress. But something caught his attention. Hye Jung had a group photo with some known personalities. Among them is Choi Seung Hyun, who standing closely with Dara. What feels awkward for Ji Yong is it was a fun photo that everyone is smiling brightly including Choi Seung Hyun who looks relaxed and smiling brightly. In front of him is Dara who is smiling happily too. Ji Yong feels a bit of jealousy.

He then looks for other photos from the party. He clicked the designated hashtag they used in the wedding, #YoungBaeHyoRinWedding. Many photos come up, including exclusive photos that the official photographer released. Then Ji Yong saw it. Photos of Dara and Ji Yong together; when she was dancing with him, when their arms are linked together, when they are talking, and the last one was when they were sitting and Dara is looking somewhere, smiling, while Seung Hyun is staring at her.

Ji Yong feels irritated. It should have been him with her. He didn't know that he was invited too. And what he doesn't understand is why he is with her and they looked close. He wanted to call Dara at that moment but he doesn't want to look possessive.

He closed his SNS account and went to his gallery. He stares at his photos with Dara during her dress fitting. He missed her already. As much as he wants to ask her why she's with Choi Seung Hyun on the wedding, he doesn't want her to think that he's jealous or something.


	9. A Start for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Family had a family dinner. Ji Yong meets them but went away after. Dara told her family what she feels about Ji Yong.

Park Sandara is in the women's restroom at that moment. She changes her blouse and slacks to a black and red floral dress. She also took out her nude high heels. She fixed her hair into a stylish bun and wear light make up with her old rose lipstick. She even wore the necklace that her father gave to her when she was 15 years old. That night, they will have a family dinner for Young Bae and Hyo Rin who will go on their honeymoon the next day and go back to France after it. Their Mom was crying that morning. She's emotional because it will take months or years again before she can see her son but Young Bae promised that they will call her and visit her twice a year or Mi Kyung can visit them in France.

After she's done, she placed her work clothes to a shopping bag and she exits the restroom. She went to the elevator and descends to the ground floor. She exits and went to the reception to clock out. As she walks towards the exit, she saw a familiar face. It was Kwon Ji Yong, who's carrying a bouquet of roses.

Ji Yong enters the KEBN building while holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He immediately saw Dara who's walking towards the exit. She smiles upon seeing him. They both approach each other and meet in the middle. Ji Yong gave the bouquet to Dara which she accepts.

"Welcome back. How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine. Exhausting, but fine." he said. "I miss you." he told her. Dara blushes and looks around. Fortunately, there's no one aside from the receptionist and the roaming security who are minding their business. "I hope you didn't work too hard today while wearing a dress and high heels." he commented.

"No, I just change a while ago." she said. Ji Yong looked at her funnily. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"We're having a family dinner. Young Bae and Hyo Rin is leaving tomorrow for their honeymoon and they will go back to France for good after that." she muttered. Ji Yong exhaled. He thought she's going on a date or something.

"I see. I thought I can spend time with you over dinner tonight. But, it's okay. Maybe next time?" he asked. Dara just nods and smiling shyly.

"Is it okay if I drive you there? I just want to make sure your safe" he asked. She agrees. Side by side, they exit the building.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant in Gangnam. Ji Yong wants to greet Dara's family before he goes home so he goes with her inside. The Dong family hired a private dining room. When Dara enters the room while carrying a bouquet of roses and with Ji Yong, they are all surprised.

Ji Yong bows to them. "Good evening. I just drive Dara here." he then looks at Hyo Rin and Young Bae. "Congratulations on your wedding. I'm sorry I couldn't attend. I have prior event to attend. I couldn't cancel it". he explained. Hyo Rin smiles and speaks. "It's okay, Ji Yong-ssi. Dara told us. And thank you for your gift. How thoughtful of you." Ji Yong smiles and then he looked at Mi Kyung. "Good evening, Ma'am. I'm sorry for invading your family dinner. I just want to introduce myself."

Mi Kyung nods and looks at him quizzically. "It's fine. Who are you, anyway?" she asked.

"I'm Kwon Ji Yong. I'm Dara's admirer." he said. Hye Jung and Hyo Rin smile, Young Bae and Seon Woong glared at Ji Yong, Dara stares at Ji Yong with awed face while Mi Kyung looked astounded.

"Admirer? You mean, you want to date my daughter?" she asked. Seon Woong looked at his mother, who looks happy.

"Yes, Ma'am. I like her a lot. I want her to be my girlfriend someday." he said casually.

"Ji Yong-ah." Dara feels shy at that moment.

Everyone was silent at that moment. Ji Yong feels like he shocked everyone by his bold statement. "So, I'll go ahead." He faces Dara. "See you soon, okay?" Dara nods. He bows to everyone before he left the room. Dara sits beside Hye Jung and placed her bouquet of roses aside. Then, she looked at everyone.

Hye Jung speaks first. "So, Ji Yong's back from Japan?"

"Yes, Unnie. He wanted to see me and have dinner with me but I told him I have a family dinner. So, he offers to drive me here."

Mi Kyung sighs. "Aigoo... We should offer him to join us."

"Mom, I don't want to be rude but this is a family dinner. You just meet Kwon Ji Yong now." Seon Woong pointed out. Mi Kyung was thinking. "He looks familiar. I think I saw him before."

"He's an actor, Mom. He played as my brother in one of my dramas. He's an award-winning actor." Hye Jung said.

"Omo! Is he the one who played the role of a genius prosecutor in 'Time Stand Still'?" Mi Kyung asked.

"He is, Mom." Dara said.

"Aigoo... I like his character there. I should ask him to stay and have dinner with us." Mi Kyung said. She looked at Dara. "Dara-ah, I didn't know you're dating someone."

"No, Mom. We're not dating." Dara clarifies.

Young Bae speaks. "He's just an admirer."

"Ahh... Right. But he seems infatuated with you, child. Is he nice to you?"

Dara smiles. "He's very nice, Mom. Ji Yong may be a well-known actor but he doesn't act like one around me. He's just him. He's a gentleman and he always makes me laugh."

Mi Kyung smiles at her daughter. "That's good. But I'm worried. You said that he's an actor. I hope his fans and the media wouldn't be a problem."

Seon Woong holds on to Hye Jung's hand. They understand why Mi Kyung is worried. Eleven years ago, the media goes crazy when Kang Hye Jung is dating an assistant director named Dong Seon Woong. Many have doubted their relationship. Some say that Seon Woong is using Hye Jung's popularity to get more directing project while some say that Hye Jung dates Seon Woong to have more project. There is ridiculous news too that says that Seon Woong is blackmailing Hye Jung to date him. Seon Woong and Hye Jung ignored everything and continued their relationship and work in the entertainment industry as professional as they can. Four years later, they got engaged and married. Some say that Seon Woong get Hye Jung pregnant or Hye Jung married him because he's an awarding-winning director at that time. They got through that all. Two years after they got married, they have Shin Bi and they are still great in their field.

Seon Woong speaks "Mom, Kwon Ji Yong is sincere with Dara. He talked to me during Shin Bi's birthday. He's willing to wait until she's ready for him. He also assures me that he won't let his fans and the media bother her. Fans now days are tamer than fans back then. They are more understanding now. And the media can't make anything about Dara and Ji Yong. They are both goods in their field so they wouldn't say bad things about them."

"And Mom, Seon Woong and I have influence in this industry. We won't let them do anything bad to Dara if she does date him." Hye Jung assures her mother-in-law. Mi Kyung sighs. "I just don't want Dara to be hurt."

"Dara is an intelligent woman, Mom. She can handle this." Young Bae said.

Mi Kyung looked back to Dara. She's staring on her lap. "Are you okay, Dara?"

Dara looked up to Mi Kyung. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I like Kwon Ji Yong." she said bravely. Everyone remained silent. She continues to speak.

"I like him. I don't know how but he made me feel special. He may be an actor for everyone's eyes. But he's just Kwon Ji Yong for me. A man who poured his heart out for me ever since I meet him. Who tells bad jokes just to make me laugh. A man who's not scared to say his feelings and prove it to me. And I like him for that. I do. And I want to date him." she stated. Hye Jung patted her back as a sign of support. Hyo Rin and Young Bae smile at her.

"Aigoo... My dear Dara. You don't have to explain why you like him to me. I am just a mom who's concerned with her daughter. If Kwon Ji Yong-ssi makes you happy, then I will support both of you. Just remember that I am always here for you, Dara-ah." Mi Kyung told her daughter. Dara bowed to her mother to thank her. Hye Jung breaks the silence by clapping her hand enthusiastically. "Yah!!! Dara is now dating!!! Finally!" Hye Jung said happily. Seon Woong laughs at his wife. "Yah, she hasn't told him yet. Don't be excited." he pointed out.

Young Bae shook his head and tsked. "Wow. You started dating once I'm gone. Some best friend you are." he said while acting disappointed. Dara and Hyo Rin laugh.

"That's the point. You might scare my boyfriend when you're around while I date him. So, bon voyage on your return to France, poop face." Dara said. Young Bae holds on to his nape, acting like he's in pain. "Ahh... This woman. You make my blood boil." he said dramatically. "Yah, Hyung! Update me about them. If Kwon Ji Yong hurts you, I will go back here and punch him."

"You don't need to go back home for that. I can handle him myself." Seon Woong says as he cracks his fingers. Hye Jung flipped her hair. "Before you can do that, I will castrate him first once he hurt Dara." she smirks.

Dara chuckles. "I haven't even started dating him and you're threatening him already. Should I stay single then?" she asked.

Both Seon Woong and Young Bae answered. "Good idea!"

"Oppa!" Dara pouted. They all laughed at her reaction and so as Dara.

Hyo Rin asked her. "When do you plan to tell him?"

"We're having dinner this Friday at my place. I will tell him that night." Dara muttered shyly.

"Omo!!! How romantic. Dara-ah, fighting!" Hye Jung said. Dara giggles and nods at Hye Jung. Seon Woong calls the waiter so they can start their dinner.

\---

After dinner, they all went home. Young Bae and Hyo Rin are staying with Mi Kyung that night. They've been staying there since the wedding and after Hyo Rin's family and friends went back to France after the wedding.

Dara was about to go to sleep when she received a message from Young Bae asking her to meet him outside her home. She wonders why so she decided to go out. Young Bae was standing while his back is facing her. He's just wearing a plain white shirt and his thick pajama bottom.

"Oppa, is there something wrong?" Dara asked as he approaches him. Young Bae faces him, looking serious.

"Are you seriously going to date Kwon Ji Yong because you like him?" he asked directly.

"Yes. I want to date him because I like him."

Young Bae gives her a suspicious look. "Really? You're not doing this because I got married?"

Dara chuckles. "Seriously, Young Bae? You think I'm just using Ji Yong?" Young Bae remains silent.

"Wow. That's what you think?" she muttered. She shook her head. "I do like him! He had a different effect on me whenever I'm with him. I genuinely like him." she explained.

Young Bae sighs. "I don't want you to make stupid decisions because you're hurt."

"I'm not. Yes, I waited for you. But seeing Hyo Rin in person makes me realized that I already lost you. And meeting Ji Yong made me realize that there's a world beyond my feelings towards you. I like him, Oppa. I want to be happy with him. It may be a stupid decision for you but this is a decision I want to make and deal with. Can't you be happy for me?" Dara said.

Young Bae sat on the low table outside Dara house. "I can't help myself worrying about you, Dara-ah." Dara sat beside him. "Oppa, I'm fine. I'm happy for you. I like Hyo Rin. Even we only have a short time spent with each other, I find her kind and good for you. She loves you so much that's why I'm secure that you will be loved and be happy with her."

"Ji Yong is that for me. He makes me happy. He was there on my lowest point and he's been good to me all this time. Don't worry about me. I am happy. And I will be happy with him." Dara assures Young Bae. Young Bae looked at her. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"You will tell me if he hurts you. Small or big, tell me. And allow me to defend you if he does hurt you." Young Bae asked. Dara shook her head and smiles. "Okay, I will call you immediately if he does hurt me."

"Good." he said. Then he opens his arms to her. "Come here. Let me hug you. It will take a long time again to hug you again." Young Bae said.

Dara moves closer to him and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"Be happy, Dara-ah."

"I will, Oppa. Oh... I won't be here when you and Hyo Rin leave. I will be emotional." she explained. Young Bae chuckles. "Fine. I don't want to see your ugly face while crying too." Dara reaches out for his hair and pulls it.

"Yah! That hurts."

"You're more ugly, you poop face!" she giggles. "Will you name your first daughter with my name?"

"No, the child will be cursed if we do that." Dara pulls his hair again. "Yah! Stop pulling my hair!"

Dara laughs.

\---

The next day, Seon Woong took Young Bae and Hyo Rin to the airport. Mi Kyung didn't go because he doesn't want to see his son leave again. Dara didn't say goodbye to them but she sends them a message saying 'See you soon'. Young Bae and Hyo Rin left Korea that morning.

Friday comes. Dara is busy doing some paperwork when she received a message from Ji Yong.

[_Ji Yong: Are we going to have dinner at your place tonight?_]

[_Dara: Yes. Come around 7 p.m._]

[_Ji Yong: Can I bring anything?_]

[_Dara: Some drinks maybe. It's up to you._]

[_Ji Yong: Okay. See you later._]

Dara took a deep breath. Last night, before going home, she went to the grocery to buy foods for their dinner. She wants it to be special. She already prepares everything and she will go home early than usual so she can cook everything on time.

At 5 pm, Dara quickly went home to cook for their dinner. She keeps on looking on the clock as she prepared everything. She finished everything up by 6:30 pm so she hurriedly dresses up before he arrived. She wears her hair down and she chooses a simple short sleeve, knee-length green dress.

At exactly 7 pm, Kwon Ji Yong arrived sporting a black long sleeve shirt and denim pants. He was carrying a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine. When Ji Yong saw what she prepared, he was impressed. They sat across each other's seat and start their meal. While eating, they talk about their day. Ji Yong also asked how is she upon Young Bae and Hyo Rin's departure. She said she's happy that Young Bae has Hyo Rin to spend his life with. That she's happy for them and Ji Yong knows she's sincere.

After their dinner, they decided to seat outside while having wine. They sat at the low table while over-looking Seoul.

"What you prepared is great. I think I need to hit the gym tomorrow to lose some weights." Ji Yong said as he laughs. Dara tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you like it."

"I did. I could eat more but my stomach is telling me to stop. I hope we can do this again. Maybe at my place next time. I'll prepare something as special like this for you."

Dara looked at him. "Sure. Let's do that."

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uhmmm... I'll visit my ophthalmologist tomorrow. I need new sets of glasses and contact lenses. Buy new books or watch a movie if something is interesting. How about you?"

Ji Yong sighs. "Aside from hitting the gym, not much really. I might check the script of a new drama that's been offered to me. It's a romantic comedy. I haven't done such a thing for a long time."

Dara nods in agreement. "Right. You always do historical and action drama. Maybe it will be hit. Do you know who will be the leading lady?" she took a sip of her wine.

"I think it's Kang Mi Suk." Ji Yong shrugged.

"Really? She's pretty good. She doesn't do rom-com too. I think you should consider it. It will be hit." Dara ensures him. Ji Yong looks at her, she smiles at him.

"Would you like me to work with Kang Mi Suk? I heard she had a crush on me." Ji Yong said casually.

Dara shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with you working with her. Unless you also had a crush on her. Do you?"

"I had a crush on Park Sandara. She's pretty amazing compared to other women. I like her a lot and I plan to be his boyfriend someday." Ji Yong said and winked at her. Dara laughs.

"Ji Yong-ssi?"

"Yes, Dara-ssi?"

"Let's date officially." she said.

Ji Yong feels like the time stands still at that moment. He looks at her to check if she's joking or something. She's smiling lovingly at him.

"What did you say?" Ji Yong asked.

Dara sighs. "Let's date officially." she paused then speaks again. "I like you. I want to be your girlfriend."

Ji Yong stood up and walk a few steps away from her. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He took a huge breath before facing her. He shakes his hands and rests it on his sides. "You're telling me now that you want us to date officially, that you like me too and you want to be my girlfriend, is that right?"

She nodded.

Ji Yong kneels in front of her and took her hands. He stares at her lovely face. "You're my girlfriend now?" Dara laughs before answering him. "Yes, Oppa."

He smiles happily at her before kissing both of her hands. He stood up and asked her to stand up too. When she stands up, Ji Yong hugs her. Dara hugs him back.

"Thank you." he whispers.

"For what?"

"For trusting me. For liking me back. For dating me. For being mine." he said. Dara smiles. "I can't help it, you know. I couldn't resist you. And you show me that even you're a celebrity, you're just you around me. And I like you for that."

Ji Yong leans back to see her face. They looked at each other for a while until Ji Yong leans towards her and kisses her lips. She kisses him back while they're holding each other close.

Kwon Ji Yong and Park Sandara started their Day 1 as a couple with a sweet kiss.


	10. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Yong and Dara's first day together.

"Thank you."

Park Sandara goes out of the eye clinic after her eye exam and buying new glasses and contact lenses. It was a sunny day even though it's a bit windy. She wore a white long sleeve shirt, a cream trench coat, dark denim pants, and black boots. She’s carrying a brown messenger bag.

She's about to go for a coffee when her phone rings. It was Kwon Ji Yong.

"Hi." she said.

"Hello. I just finished working out. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm about to grab some coffee."

"Can you wait for me? Let's have an early lunch. I want to spend time with you."

Dara giggles. "We just saw each other last night. You even went home past midnight." Ji Yong huffed. "I know. If Dong PD and Kang Hye Jung didn't warn me, I will stay with you. Dara-yah, let's spend the weekend together." he says cutely. Dara can't help but giggle.

"Fine, fine. Let's do that. I'll wait for you at the book center in Hapjeong, okay?" she says.

"Okay. I'll be there in 30 minutes. See you soon, Dara-yah."

"Okay." then she hangs up. She walks toward the book center. She's planning to buy a new fiction book but she's not decided yet what book she will choose.

When she arrived at the book center, she immediately went to the fiction section. There are many newly released books. She read the summary one by one and keeps in her hand the interesting one. As minutes go by, there are three books in her arm while she's reading the summary of another book. Suddenly, someone took the books from her arm. When she looks at that person, it was Ji Yong who's smiling at her. She smiles back. Ji Yong uses his free hand to hold on to Dara's waist and pull her close to him.

"I miss you." he whispered. She blushes immediately and tries to get away from him but he stopped her. "What?" he asked.

"There are people here." she pointed out.

"So?" he said coolly.

She sighs. "I'm still browsing. Let me browse freely, okay?" she asked him. He sighs and let go of her. He looked at the books she chose when she speaks again. "I miss you, too." she says as she's looking at another book. Ji Yong smiles and watches her read the summary of the book.

A few minutes later, Dara paid for the three books she chose. Ji Yong carries the shopping bag for her. He then reaches his hand out for her which she held on to tightly.

They walk out of the book center while Dara asks how his work out is. Ji Yong explained that he had to do CrossFit twice of his usual just to lose what he ate last night. Dara laughs and playfully slaps his arm.

"Have you seen my update on my Instagram?" he asked.

She nodded. She did saw it that morning. Ji Yong posted an update on his Instagram account. It was a picture of their hands, holding to each other. Ji Yong captioned it 'At last, she's mine.' Ji Yong asked her permission last night if he could post that and she agreed. He said he's still not ready yet to share her to the world but he wants to make sure that everyone will know that he's off the market. He also needs to talk to his management about it. Not that they will control their relationship but he will just inform them that he's dating her.

"When I saw it this morning, it has ten thousand plus likes. I didn't read the comments." she muttered.

"It's forty-five thousand now. And some of the comments weren't that bad. Some of my friends and colleagues are happy for me. They are curious who you are."

She sighs. "Being out like this will be a sign that they will found out about me soon." she pouts.

"Remember what I promised you. Nothing will change, Dara-yah. Our relationship is a private matter so I won't let them ruined us." he said firmly. She looked up to him and smiles. "I know. I believe you."

"We'll be fine. Let's just enjoy our day together, okay?" he asked her and she agrees.

They went to a cafe. Ji Yong asked Dara to find a table for them while he orders for them. Dara finds a table on the 2nd floor of the cafe. It was on the corner near the window. She waited for Ji Yong. When Ji Yong came back, he sat on the chair beside her. She looked at him. He just gave her a playful smile. As they waited for their orders, Ji Yong holds on to her hand.

"So, what's the plan? Are we going to watch a movie or something else?" he asked. Dara shrugged. "I don't know. I saw what's showing today at the cinema. None of them is interesting." Dara looked at their hands. "You seem fascinated by my hands. Are you okay?"

Ji Yong chuckles, "I don't know. I've been longing to hold these hands for so long. And now, I can." He stares at her. "Do I make you uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, I like it. It only means that this is real. We are real."

"I'm glad." he rubs his thumb over her knuckles. "How about we go to Ihwa Mural Village? It seems interesting. Then, we go to Han River Park for a walk or we can ride a ferry tour." he suggested.

"Those places are so public. I'll be known by everyone before this day ends." she points out. Ji Yong grins playfully and leans closer to her. "Do you want to go somewhere private?"

She shakes her hands off his hold. "Yah!!!" she yells. Ji Yong leans back and laughs. He took her hand again. "I'm just kidding. Relax."

"It's not funny!" she pouts.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." Ji Yong apologizes. Their coffee and sandwiches arrived. Ji Yong let go of her hand so they could eat. Ji Yong can't stop staring at her. She's quietly eating. She looks fragile to him. He's happy that he finally dating her.

Dara is a bit nervous. She also wants their relationship to be a private one but Ji Yong is a celebrity. Everyone will be curious who she is. She just hopes that they won't face any problem.

She looked at Ji Yong, he's now busy munching his sandwich. For her, Ji Yong is just a normal guy that she likes. But to the world, he's a Top Korean Actor. She's glad that he never makes her feel less because he's a celebrity. She noticed that he had a small mayonnaise droplet on the corner of his lips. She took a tissue from the dining tissue dispenser and wipes it off him. He was surprised when she did that but he gave her a sweet smile. "Eat slowly, Oppa." she told him. He nodded and continues to eat.

After their early lunch, they went for a drive around the city. They enjoy driving around while listening to music. They even sing along with the song. Ji Yong just found out that she has a lovely voice and she's a big fan of Big Bang. He thinks of ways that she can introduce her to them someday.

They went to Ihwa Mural Village. Dara looks like a child with amazement in her face. Ji Yong took the opportunity to take pictures of her while they are looking around. Dara uses her phone and asked Ji Yong to pose with her. He thought they will have a selfie but Dara took a photo of their shadows instead. It was cute. Ji Yong asked her if she can send a copy of that to him and if he could share it. She does it immediately. She even watches him type the caption for it. He put a caption saying 'Day 1 with her. I adore her.' Dara blushed and nudges him because she finds it sweet. They continue to roam around Ihwa Mural Village then they went back to his car to go somewhere else.

\---

At that moment, Choi Seung Hyun just finished with his run on his home treadmill. He grabs a bottle of water and drinks some. He took his phone and towel and walk out of his mini gym. As he headed to the kitchen, he was checking some news. He noticed that 'Kwon Ji Yong dating' is the number one trend at that moment. He checks the news about Kwon Ji Yong. There's an article posted a few hours ago saying that Kwon Ji Yong is dating a mystery woman. The article discusses when Ji Yong reveals that he likes someone a month ago. It also shows Ji Yong's post on his Instagram last night that shows two hands holding each other. One hand is from a man and one is from a woman. The woman's hand looks delicate. It reminds him of Dara's hand when she was comforting him after Na Ji Woo's act.

Seung Hyun shook his head. "No. It can't be." he told himself. He went to Ji Yong's Instagram account and saw that he just posted another photo. It was a shadow of a couple while holding hands. The man's shadow is Ji Yong because of his physique and hairstyle. The woman, on the other hand, looks similar to Dara.

He then looks for Dara's account. Her recent post was a family dinner with Dong Family. He sighed in relief. He checks her other post. It's mostly selfie and pictures of random stuff. He also saw that she posted a group picture of them during Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding. It was Hye Jung, Seon Woong, Young Bae, Hyo Rin, her and him. It made Seung Hyun smiles. She looks pretty that day even she cries before the reception.

Suddenly, someone came into his mind. He looked at the painting on the wall. It was an abstract painting. He suddenly feels guilty. 

"No. You're just concern because she's your friend. Right." he told himself.

\---

Monday comes. Dara is busy with helping the variety show's new stage step up. Ms. Hwang asked her each portion while she's attending a meeting. While having a break, she's sitting near the boxes for props. She heard two junior assistants talking.

"Aish! Kwon Ji Yong is dating now. And he won't reveal who she is." said the first girl.

"Yah! I heard it's Lee Joo Yeon. You know she had a crush on him and there's a rumor that they will have a TV series together soon. Maybe they are meeting in secret until they develop into something intimate." The second girl said. Dara smiles and shook her head.

"Lee Joo Yeon is okay. But what if it's just an average girl. A fangirl or something. Omo! I hope Kwon Ji Yong had a better standard than that. He better date someone in his industry or someone rich and famous. Not just an average girl."

"Kwon Ji Yong won't day ordinary girl, stupid. He had standards. He used to date the supermodel Kiko Mizuhara, right? She's an international model now. So, Kwon Ji Yong won't replace her with someone who's not even in the tip of her fingertips."

Dara knows about Kiko Mizuhara. She was his girlfriend six years ago. Their relationship is publicized since they are both celebrities. Kiko left the country after she broke up with Ji Yong and became an in-demand model.

"Omo! Look! Someone spotted Kwon Ji Yong in Ihwa Mural Village last Saturday. Omo! He's with the girl!" the second girl said. Dara was alarmed. She knew it. Someone will get a photo of them together soon.

"What? This is stupid. The person who caught them didn't take a photo of her face. Just her back!"

Dara took her phone and try to find the photo the junior assistant is saying. She saw it. There are photos of them in Ihwa but it always shows her backside. Even there's a photo of her side features, it wasn't that clear because of her hair being blown by the wind.

"At least she looks presentable and she dresses well." said the first girl. The second girl just shrugged.

Dara sighs in relief. She knows that people will know about her soon. She's just not ready yet to face them. Her phone received a message. It was from Seon Woong. He asked her to wait for him at the lobby and go for lunch with him. She knows what's that all about. It was because of her and Ji Yong.

At lunch break, Dara headed to the main lobby to meet Seon Woong. When Dara arrived, she saw Seon Woong talking to Choi Seung Hyun. She approaches them. When Seung Hyun saw her, he smiles at her.

"Oh, you're done?" Seon Woong asked.

"Yes, Oppa." she looked at Seung Hyun. "Hello, Vice President Choi."

"Hello, Ms. Park. Are you two heading for lunch?" he asked.

Seon Woong answered for them "Yes, sir. I need to talk to my sister about an important matter." Seon Woong stares at Dara. "I talked to Ms. Hwang, I ask that you'll be back at 2 pm. She said it's fine as long as you extend your time for an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Oppa. I'm planning do have overtime today. I need to finish some work" she explained.

"Okay. Vice President Choi, we'll go ahead."

Seung Hyun nodded. "Okay, enjoy your lunch."

Dara and Seon Woong bowed to them and they left. They headed to Seon Woong's car and they drive to a restaurant nearby. Seon Woong was quiet which makes Dara nervous. At the restaurant, the waiter directs them to the private dining room. When Seon Woong opens the door, Dara saw Ha Dong Hoon and Kwon Ji Yong inside. Seon Woong told her to sit beside Ji Yong. She sat beside him and takes a peek of him. He smiles at her and holds her hand to comfort her.

"I order ahead so we won't wait too long." Dong Hoon said. Seon Woong just nodded.

"Oppa, what's happening?" Dara asked her brother.

"Ji Yong's company prevents the media from releasing your photos together but there are some that leaks. Thankfully, it doesn't show your face." Seon Woong said.

"We had a meeting yesterday regarding your relationship. Ji Yong clarifies that he wants your relationship in a private matter. Meaning no media interview or sort of. He wants it to be as normal as possible for you." He sighed. "But it's impossible, Dara-ssi. You're dating a celebrity. People will be curious about you and your relationship."

Dara took a deep breath. They are right. They will get exposed soon.

"So, what should we do?"

"Seon Woong suggested that we should release a statement regarding Ji Yong's dating life. Yes, we can do that. But people will still be curious about you. So, I suggested that aside from our company's statement, Ji Yong will have this photoshoot for a magazine, I suggest that you appear in it with him." Dong Hoon said.

Dara's eyes widen. "What?"

"Hyung-nim!" Ji Yong said in a serious voice.

"Hear me out. It's a photo shoot and interview for Kwon Ji Yong's 15th showbiz anniversary. There will be a portion there about his love life. We just need a few photos and a short interview with you. You and Ji Yong can check the questions if you want. We're doing this so we can put the media down on researching on who you are." Dong Hoon explained. Dara looked at Seon Woong. He looks disappointed.

"Oppa, what do you think?" she asked his brother. Seon Woong sighs. "I think it's better to do it together than media with doing an ambush interview when you are in public. Dong Hoon told me that they will release the statement this evening. He also releases a picture of you together for the article. They will also put a few backgrounds about you there. I already read it and it's well written. All facts." Seon Woong said.

Dong Hoon placed a paper in front of them. Ji Yong and Dara read the article that they will release that night.

'Hello, this is Galaxy Entertainment Entertainment.

This is a response to the reports made by Korean news today.

Kwon Ji Yong is indeed dating now. The two have been meeting for the past months now and just started dating recently. His girlfriend is Park Sandara. Ms. Park is a graduate of Ewha Women's University majoring in Psychology. She works as a production assistant in KEBN. She's related to the award-winning director, Dong Seon Woong and top actress, Kang Hye Jung.

As you remember, Kwon Ji Yong asked to let him have a normal and private relationship with his girlfriend.

We would like for you to look at the two kindly.

Thank you.'

Ji Yong looked at his girlfriend. He can't read her reaction. When she looked at him, she gave him a small smile and gives back the paper to Dong Hoon.

"What do you think?" Dong Hoon asked.

"It's good. Simple and direct to the point." she said. She glanced at Ji Yong. He also looks disappointed. She squeezes his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I didn't want this to be like this. Why can these people mind their own business?!" Ji Yong said in an angry voice. Dara feels bad for him. She held on to his hand to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Dara-ah." She shook her head and smiles at him. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize." 

"As soon as we do this, people will slowly lose their interest in your relationship. Yes, you will be exposed for a while but it will lie low soon." Dong Hoon told them.

Seon Woong admires that Dara tries to comfort Ji Yong like it doesn't affect her. "Ji Yong-ssi, Dara-ah." They looked at Seon Woong. "Just stick on what you believe in. Be strong for one another. If you want to be with each other, then face this together. What people say doesn't matter. What you think of your relationship matters. You two are in this relationship, not them." Seon Woong said.

Ji Yong kisses the back of Dara's palm. "I'm sorry about this."

Dara chuckles weakly. "It wasn't your fault. People are just curious. Let's just do this and be done with it." she looked at Dong Hoon. "I will do that photoshoot and interview. But I want to make clear that it will be the only interview I will do in regards to our relationship. And please, make the anniversary feature focus more on Ji Yong's career and not our relationship. That magazine feature should celebrate his career, nothing else."

"Got it, Dara-ssi." Dong Hoon said with a smile on his face.

She then looks back to her boyfriend. "We'll be okay, Oppa. We can do this together." Ji Yong sighs and nods at her. He's glad that Dara is with him.

"Aish! Why the food took so long? I'm hungry." Seon Woong whines. Dong Hoon calls the waiter to serve the food already. They have a good meal after that heavy discussion. Ji Yong shared to Dong Hoon a photo of him and Dara in Ihwa Mural Village. It was a selfie of them with one of the street art. Ji Yong's hand is on Dara shoulder and both of them are smiling brightly. It's perfect because it's raw and it shows that they have a normal relationship.

That night, the statement of Ji Yong's company was released. The media was all curious about Dara but so far, all are positive news about him and her. Some article even says that Dara makes Ji Yong more human because of how simple but beautiful she is. Hye Jung's PR team also releases news about the Dong Family's relationship with Dara, claiming that Dara is part of Dong Family since they meet her. Hye Jung also stated how wonderful a person is Dara. She even says that she can't for any great sister-in-law than Dara.

Dara that night wonders how the next day will be. She just hopes that nothing will change.

She hopes.


	11. Talk of the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara is back at work. Seung Hyun asks her about her relationship with Ji Yong. Her colleagues judge her because she's dating Ji Yong.

Dara arrived at the TV station like she usually does. Thankfully, there's no media on the entrance gate. She hurriedly went to her table to start her day.

Her day is good so far. But when she's delivering documents to some departments, some people look at her strangely. Some smiles at her and some look at her with a curious stare. She shook her head and ignores it.

When she delivered a document to Seon Woong, her brother was busy talking to someone at that time. When he saw her, he excused himself and approaches him. She gave him the documents when they are facing each other.

"Thank you." he said and looks at his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, PD-nim." she said with a smile on her face.

"Some of my staff is curious about you and Ji Yong. I told him that I'm not in the place to discuss my sister's personal life to them. Has anyone bothers you today?"

She shook her head. "None. But some people look at me funnily. It's awkward but I try to ignore them."

Seon Woong sighs. "That's better than they ask you questions. When Hye Jung and I started dating, every corner I went, they always asked me a question. Maybe it's a good thing that Ji Yong asked people to let him have a peaceful relationship with you in the first place." She nodded in agreement.

"Shall we have ramen for lunch later? I miss eating ramen with you in the convenience store nearby."

"Sure, Oppa. Let's have lunch together."

Seon Woong smiles at his sister. "Good. Oh, by the way, do you know when will be the photoshoot and interview?" She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, but Ji Yong said it might be this weekend."

"Okay. Well, you go back to work. Remember, just ignore them."

"Yes, Oppa. I'll go ahead." she bows and left the room. She was heading back to her department, she saw Choi Seung Hyun walking towards the elevator. He saw her too so she bowed at him to greet him and then she walks away.

When she saw her that moment, he feels like he needs confirmation from her about her and Kwon Ji Yong. He calls her.

"Park Sandara-ssi."

Dara stops walking and looks back at him. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in my office?" Seung Hyun said. Dara was surprised but she nodded and follow him.

When they went to his office, Seung Hyun asked her to sit on the sofa across from the other sofa where he sat. Dara sat and look at him.

"I just read the statement of Galaxy Entertainment last night regarding Kwon Ji Yong's relationship with you. Is it true?" he asked her.

"Yes, Vice President Choi."

Seung Hyun sighs. She is indeed dating Kwon Ji Yong. "Is this the reason why you asked me if an employee can date a well-known person? Because you're dating him?"

She feels embarrassed. "I wasn't dating him at that time. We just started dating last weekend. But he's been pursuing me for a month or two."

"And how about Young Bae? You have forgotten him already?"

"Young Bae and I already move forward to our feeling with each other. I told you that when I broke down during the wedding, it was the confirmation to myself that it's already ended. Two months before the wedding, we already had our closure. Ji Yong knew this. He was there when I was on my lowest point, during the time that I couldn't accept Min Hyo Rin with Young Bae."

'He's pursuing her for more than two months then' Seung Hyun thought.

"Can I speak freely, Vice President Choi?" she asked. he shrugged. "Sure. We're alone here."

"Seung Hyun-ssi, will dating cost my job here?"

He was surprised by her question. It wouldn't. She was a good employee and efficient in her job. Her record is clean. She's a good person who happens to date a top celebrity.

"And if does, what will you do?" he asked her out of curiosity. Dara was astounded by his answer. She can't speak. She loves her job and she wants to be with Kwon Ji Yong. But what if she'll get fired because she's dating him?

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Dara-ah, relax. You won't get fired."

She exhaled the air she's been holding. "Oh God, that made me nervous." Seung Hyun smile s at her. "You're one of the outstanding employees here. And I told you, it wouldn't matter. Unless it will affect your work here."

"It won't!" She said immediately. "I mean, Ji Yong and I are both busy with our jobs. And as it's clearly stated, we want to have a normal and private relationship."

"I see." he nods. "Are you happy?"

"Hmm?"

He sits up straight. "Are you happy with him?"

Dara smiles. "Yes, I am. He makes me happy. And I hope I make him happy too."

Seung Hyun nodded. "I think you do. You see, this industry is so complicated. Being in a relationship with someone makes people judge you. But Kwon Ji Yong took his chance with you. And based on his statement and the photo released last night, he seems normal with you. People see him as the top actor, the moneymaker, the actor with the top TV series, sold out movies and hit endorsements. That photo of the two of you shows the Kwon Ji Yong that people haven't seen before. He's just Kwon Ji Yong, a normal person, with you. You made him human. It's a good thing, if you ask me, in a TV Executive perspective."

Her heart flutters. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. So, don't get affected by some people's judgment because positive opinions are more valuable than negative ones. And so far, everything is positive about the two of you." he assures her. She smiles and relaxes.

"Are you planning to be interview soon?"

"No, but Ji Yong will have an anniversary feature in a magazine. They will interview me and have a photoshoot with him. That will be the only time that I will release a statement regarding my relationship with Ji Yong."

Seung Hyun agrees. "That's better. You're not a celebrity, the media should not bother you." He paused. "By the way, I hope we still be friends even you're dating now."

She giggles. "Of course."

"Good. So, I'll let you back to your work now."

She stood up and bows to Seung Hyun and went out. Seung Hyun stood up and went to the window and stare at Seoul's skyline. He's happy that Dara found someone that will take care and love her. But, there's something in him that he feels disappointed. He looks back at his table. On the picture with him is a woman smiling brightly. He misses her so much but recently, someone is constantly on his mind. He sighs.

"What's happening to me?" he asks blankly as he stares at the woman on the picture.

\---

At lunch, Dara and Seon Woong are enjoying their ramen lunch in the convenience store.

"Oh, I remember." Seon Woong said. He drinks some soup from his bowl before speaking. "Mom wants to meet Ji Yong officially as your boyfriend. Hye Jung and I offer to host a lunch or dinner gathering. We just want to know when he will be free."

Dara drinks some water before she answers Seon Woong. "I'm not sure. I can ask Mr. Ha about Ji Yong's schedule if you want."

"Okay." Seon Woong and he continues to eat. "Ji Yong posted something on his Instagram this morning. Did you see it?"

"No. I haven't checked my SNS this morning." Dara took out her phone and went to Ji Yong's account. He posted two pictures. She checked the first one. It was the photo his company used for the public statement. He captioned it with 'My person, my Dara'. She smiles. Then she checked the other one. It was her solo photo in Ihwa Mural Village where she stood in a mural of an angel's wings.

Ji Yong wrote: '_Hello everyone. As you know, I am now dating this wonderful person. Her name is Park Sandara. She's amazing. She's beautiful inside and out. Despite the short time that we know each other, I fell for her. I'm just Kwon Ji Yong for her, a normal guy, and that's why I want to spend more time with her. She makes me normal. I can just be a lame joker, a playful friend, and a man who adores her. I hope you will all support us in our relationship and respect our private life. To my person, Dara, thank you for being a part of my life. I will do my best to continue proving myself to you. Let's be happy and strong together._'

Tears form in Dara's eyes. This man knows how to make her love him more. She liked the posts and places her phone in her pocket. Seon Woong gave her some tissue.

"He already made you cry." Seon Woong jokes.

"Oppa!" she whines at him cutely.

"Aigoo... She's dating now. You're no longer a member of 'no boyfriend since birth' club. Aish..." Seon Woong finishes his ramen.

"Who said I didn't have a boyfriend before?"

Seon Woong looked at his sister with a shocked face. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yes, during the second year in college. He's a law student from Yonsei University. But we dated for three months. We ended it because I'm in loved with Young Bae that time and he's busy with his internship." She paused. "He's a prosecutor now."

"Yah!!! Park Sandara! Why did you keep this from me?" he said disappointedly. She shrugged. "I wasn't sure about how serious we are. And I was in love with Young Bae that time and you always tell me not to date while I'm still studying."

Seon Woong huffed. "Yah! All this time, I thought you're not interested in dating at all. And you dated a law student who is now a prosecutor?" Dara just laughed at her brother. "It's all in the past now, Oppa."

"I've been dreaming of talking to your boyfriend to warn him. And you took that away from me." he scratches his head. "I can't even do that with Ji Yong. His fans might curse me." he pouted.

"I think Ji Yong will like it if you talk to him about our relationship." she assures him.

"No, rather be safe than sorry." Seon Woong took his empty bowl and chopstick and stands up. "Let's go back. I want to make myself busy so I wouldn't think about your secret ex-boyfriend I never meet."

"Don't be mad, Oppa."

He huffed then he paused. "I should tell Young Bae about this."

"What? Why Oppa?!" she panicked. They disposed their bowls on the bin and went out of the store. Dara holds on to her brother's arm. "Why would you tell Young Bae?" she asked.

"So he wouldn't have a false hope that you didn't date anyone because you were in love with him yet you did date someone." Seon Woong points out.

"Oppa, I told you that I wasn't sure if we are serious. He's busy with the internship at that time."

He smirks. "Yes, and you were in love with Young Bae, I get it. But Young Bae needs to know as your brother."

"Can you tell him later? He's still on his honeymoon. You might disturb them." she begs. Seon Woong looks at her. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "I don't know but Young Bae said that he will video call us during the lunch or dinner gathering with Ji Yong."

"Aish!" she said as she let go of Seon Woong's arm. She crosses her arms on her chest and pouts. Seon Woong wrapped his arm on Dara shoulder and laughs. "You're cute when you're mad. Fine, I won't tell Young Bae... yet."

"Oppa!" she cries. Seon Woong just laughs at her.

\---

Dara is busy with her paperwork. Few cubicles from her, her three colleagues are gossiping.

"Yah! Who would have thought that she's able to get Kwon Ji Yong to date her?" One of her senior co-workers says. The female one huffed. "Right. I didn't know she has that capability."

"Maybe Kang Hye Jung helped her. She and Kwon Ji Yong used to be in a drama together." a male one said.

"Maybe, but how can Ji Yong date her? I mean yeah, she had major makeover months ago, but she's not that pretty, you know."

The female one agrees. "She's plain and simple compared with Kwon Ji Yong's past leading ladies. Omo! Not even as pretty as Kwon Ji Yong's ex-girlfriend. You know, that supermodel."

"Correct! Don't you think she seduced him or blackmailed him?"

"Aigoo... If that's true, then I pity Ji Yong."

"Yah!" Hwang Sung Hee said. "Does the company pay you for gossiping? Do you want to get fired?"

The three people scramble to their workstation. Then Hwang Sung Hee clapped her hands three times.

"Listen up!" she said in a bog voice. Everyone looked at her. "In this company, we don't tolerate gossips and spreading false stories. If you have a problem with your colleague, talk to them or complain to me or the HR Department. A person's personal life is out of this company. What's important is you do your job well. If you can't do that, then resign! We don't need lowlife people here." Sung Hee looks at the three gossipers, smirks at them and walks back to her office.

Dara sighs. She knew that some people will question her relationship with Ji Yong. She feels bad because they are her colleague and they meet almost every day. How she wishes that her work is done at that moment.

\---

Later that afternoon, Dara pack her things and left her table. Unfortunately, the three people who bad-mouthed her a few hours ago are also waiting on the elevator. She keeps telling herself to calm down.

They ride the elevator silently but she knows that they are looking at her from head to foot.

'Calm down.' she thought.

When they exit the elevator, she hurriedly went to the reception area to clock out. When she looked at the exit, she noticed that Ji Yong is coming in. She relaxes immediately but she remembers her colleague.

Kwon Ji Yong saw Dara immediately as she hurriedly went to the reception. He noticed three people behind her who are looking at her with a judgment stare. He didn't like it. When Dara saw him, she smiles but frowns as she looked back at her colleagues. Ji Yong decided to approaches her.

He stopped in front of her. Her colleague was shocked upon seeing him. "Hi. Are you done?" he asked Dara. She looked up to him with worried eyes. She smiles awkwardly and nods her head.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" he was about to touch her by she dodges and step back. "I'm fine." she said as she looked down.

Ji Yong noticed that the three people at the reception still looking at them. He feels something wrong. So, he took her hand. She was about to pull her hand but he stopped her. "I've wanted to hold your hand for so long. Please let me hold you." he asked her. She just sighed. Then, Ji Yong looked directly to the people at the reception.

"Hi. Are you Dara's colleague?" he asked them. They just nodded surprisingly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dara's boyfriend. Please take care of her for me. Have a good evening." he said with a slight bow to them. They are dumbfounded.

He felt that Dara relaxes so he looked at her. There's a fondness on the way she looks at him. He raised her hand to his face and kiss the back of her palm. Then he placed it down and entwined his fingers with her.

"I'm craving for some samgyetang. Shall we have that for dinner?" he asked her lovingly. She smiles at him. "Yes, Ji Yong-ah." she answered. They walk out of KEBN without looking back at Dara's colleague.

While on the car, driving to the restaurant, Dara is still silent. Ji Yong can't take the silence any longer.

"What did they say?" he asked. Dara glances at him. "What?"

"Your colleague. What did they say to make you sad?"

She sighs. "It's not what they say. I expected it from others but not from them."

Ji Yong had the urge to go back there and confront those people but he keeps calm and comforts her. "They are just words, Dara-ah. They don't value you as their colleague. Just ignore them. They don't worth your time."

"I know. Thankfully, Ms. Hwang came in and stops them from gossiping. She even warned people that gossiping and spreading false stories are not allowed in the company."

He nodded. "That's right. They should get fired for that."

"I think they get what Ms. Hwang told everyone." she sighed again. "I can't believe that they say that I'm plain and simple and then, they accuse me of seducing and blackmailing you to date me. It doesn't make sense."

Ji Yong smiles. "Really? Oh, please do seduce me." he smirks.

She slaps Ji Yong's arm playfully. "YAH! It's not funny." she whines.

"Fine, fine." he said. They stopped because the traffic light is red. He then looked at her. "Dara-ah, please be strong. If you can't, please come to me. Talk to me. Let me know your thoughts and I'll try to make you feel better. These people will say one thing or another to us. But please, don't let them affect you, affect us. Be strong, okay?"

She nodded and smiles at him. "Okay. For you, I'll be strong."

"Good girl." he looked back in front and wait for the green light.

"Oppa, Seon Woong Oppa asked when will you be free this weekend? He and Hye Jung Unnie is hosting either lunch or dinner gathering. Mom wants to meet you formally." she asked casually. Ji Yong was shocked. "What? Why?"

"I think Mom wants to know you better as my boyfriend. My family has been longing for me to introduce a boyfriend to them." she said.

"I see. Well, we will have a photoshoot on Saturday Morning. I don't know when it will end so we can have lunch with them on Sunday." Ji Yong answers.

"Okay." The light turns green so Ji Yong drives again. Then he remembers something.

"Wait, you said you never introduced a boyfriend to them. Does it mean that you did have someone before?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I dated before." she grins. "Why? You thought you're my first?" she smiles playfully at him.

"Yes." he said. He looked serious. "How many boyfriends did you have before?"

"Just one. You?" she looked at him.

"I dated many but I had only one serious relationship. Jessi Lee. You know her, right?" he said honestly. She nodded. "And the other that you dated?"

"Just casual meal and hanging out. A date but nothing too serious. How about your ex?"

"He was a law student." Ji Yong smirks. 'A law drop out, huh? What a loser.' he thought. "He didn't graduate?" he asked plainly.

"No. He's a prosecutor now. A well-known one. He's good in his job aside for his handsome face and good personality." she said dreamily.

"Yah! Park Sandara. Do still fancy your ex?" he huffed. "You just moved on with your first love. Now, I have your ex as my rival?"

She giggles. "You're silly, Ji Yong. He's not your rival. It's only you that I like and I like you so much to look to other men."

That made Ji Yong's heart skipped a beat. He keeps his face straight. "Really?"

She nods. "Yes. I really really like you, Kwon Ji Yong."

He sighs. "Aish! It's hard to get mad at you when you're acting cute." he said with a smile on his face. "I like you so much, too." he tells her. Dara keeps on looking at him. Despite what happened in the office, being with Ji Yong made her feel better.

He's falling for her and he makes her fall for him. And it makes her happy.


	12. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Ji Yong and Park Sandara went on a photo shoot and interview. Dara went to Ji Yong’s home. Choi Seung Hyun meets his long-time friend, Shin Se Kyung.

Saturday morning.

Kwon Ji Yong picks up Dara from home. She's surprised because he's with his crew in his van. They sat at the back so they can sit together. Ji Yong holds her hand. She's tense.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged. "A bit nervous. I don't know why." she sighs. Ji Yong rubs his thumb over her knuckles. "Relax. Everything will be okay."

"Dara-ssi." Dong Hoon calls her from the second seat from the driver's seat. "Yes?" she answered.

"Have you read the questions that they will ask you? Do you have anything against it?" Dong Hoon asked.

"It's fine. Everything is bearable." she muttered.

He clasps his hand. "Good. We also brought in set some clothes you can wear during the shoot. Ji Yong approves it all."

She looks at Ji Yong who smiled at her. She shook her head and rests her back from the backrest. Ji Yong did it too, then, he leans over her and kisses her temple. She blushes.

"I miss you." he whispered to her ear. She looked at him and smiles. Ji Yong can't help himself and give her lips a peck. She was surprised and playfully smacks his chest. "Yah."

"What?" he grins at her. She giggles and rests her head on his shoulder. She's glad that they are sitting on the back where she can freely hold him.

When they arrived at the set, the staff immediately talks to them. The concept of his anniversary feature is a casual thing that shows the 'human' side of Ji Yong. Dara and Ji Yong are separated after that. Ji Yong had his makeup and wardrobe change and starts the pictorial immediately. As usual, he looks gorgeous in each of his shots. He changed his clothes again and had other shots.

After an hour, Dara comes out from the waiting area. She's wearing a baby blue dress and cream doll shoes. Ji Yong wears a white shirt, siam blue pants, and white shoes. The photographer asked Dara to do solo shots first so she can get comfortable. She did her best to relax. Ji Yong watches his girlfriend. He's so proud of her because she's still natural as she is.

When the time comes that he joins her, they are asked to stand side by side first, the camera clicks many times. Then they are asked to hold hands. Ji Yong feels that her hand is cold. The photographer keeps on taking their pictures. Ji Yong faces her which make her look at him.

"Relax." he said with a smile. She smiles back at him. He pulls her hand up to his face and kisses the back of her hand. Then he looked fondly at her which makes her smile shyly.

"Yes! That's great. Now, can you look at the camera, please?" said the photographer. Both of them look at the camera, still smiling but more relaxed this time.

They did other poses; hands on each other's waist, Ji Yong hugging Dara from her back, Dara hugging him from his back, facing each other while hugging.

Later, they are both sitting while facing each other. The photographer checks something so they remain sitting there. Dara is quiet while looking around. Ji Yong took her hands.

"You did well." he told her.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. She sighs. "I feel stiff. I'm conscious because there are other people present."

"But you are doing great." he assures her. She pouts. "I'm with you, that's why."

"That's right. Because you're with me. I'm great in this kind of thing." he shrugged. She rolls her eyes at him and smiles. He chuckles. "Oh, by the way, I brought a vintage wine for tomorrow. I also brought a red ginseng drink for your mom. Do you think she will like it?" he asked while still holding her hands.

"Yes, she will like it. I need to pick up tomorrow the lemon tart I order. Seon Woong Oppa likes it so much." she shakes her head. He nodded. "I'll remember that in case I get to his bad side." he grins. Dara noticed that he had a droplet of sweet on his left temple. She pulls her hand out of his hold and wipes the sweat away. She even fixes his hair.

"Should I bring flowers?" he asked her.

"No need for that. I bet Hye Jung Unnie already made the whole place like a flower shop." she giggles. Ji Yong stares at her fondly. He loves when she laughs.

"Do you have plans later?" Ji Yong asked her. "Go home, do the laundry and do some groceries."

"Can I help?" he asked cutely. She giggles again. "No. Mr. Ha said you have to go on a checkup after this." He then pouts. "I want to spend time with you. Can you go with me instead?"

"No." she stated. Ji Yong frowns. "But I can cook something for you when you get home. Mr. Ha said that you might feel unwell after vaccination. I can cook some comfort food and bring it to your place."

Ji Yong's face lit up. "Really?" She nodded. "Yes, I'll include that on my shopping list. Any request?"

"Kimchi soup, potato jeon, and bulgogi." he said with a grin. Dara cups his jaw and shakes his face. "Such a hungry man." She pulls her hand off his face and smiles at him. He took again her hands and kisses it. He stares at her. "I'll send you my address and lock password." She smiles.

"Okay, let's change into a couple jackets, shall we?" the photographer said. Ji Yong stood up first and helps her stand. As they walk towards the dressing area, they saw the photo monitor. There are photos of them while sitting and talking a while ago. They both stopped and look at the pictures. It's all stolen shots but beautiful.

"I didn't know they are taking pictures of us while on break." Dara said. Ji Yong grins. "It's stolen shots but they are all great. "Dara's favorite is the one where they are holding hands while looking into each other. Ji Yong's favorite is the one where she's touching his face. He squeezes her hand. She looks up to him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Ms. Park?" the stylist calls Dara. She nods at her and let go of Ji Yong's hand to follows the stylist. Later, they continue the shoot. They are wearing hoodies, black for Ji Yong and white for Dara. They become posing more comfortably in front of the camera. Ji Yong makes sure that she either smiles or laughing. Then they changed again to white shirts, denim jacket, and pants. They even took a photo where Dara kisses his cheek, and Ji Yong is kissing her forehead.

After the shoot, they did the interview. Ji Yong was interviewed first while Dara waits. After 30 minutes, Dara joins them. She sat beside Ji Yong. The interview went smoothly. Ji Yong can't help but stare at her while she answers the interviewer. She's calm and always smiling at him and the interviewer.

The photoshoots end around 1 pm. Since Ji Yong needs to be in the hospital for his general check-up, Dara decided to ride the train going to the supermarket near her place. Ji Yong wants to drop her off but Dara told him he will be late if he did.

Dara went to the nearest train station to go back to Mapo. Before leaving the photoshoot venue, she removed her contact lens and wear her eyeglasses instead. She even tied her hair in a bun as she did before. She's sporting a plain white shirt tucked on her simple blue pants, she has a black trench coat and her black sling bag.

When she arrived at Mapo, she immediately shops for what she needed and for Ji Yong's dinner. She hurries home and does her laundry first. Then, she prepares food for Ji Yong. After she's done, she prepares in packing the food so she can go to his home. She received a message from Ji Yong about his address and lock passcode.

Around 4:30 pm, she left her place. She drives herself to Ji Yong's place in Incheon. When he arrived there, the guard immediately welcomes her. She was directed to the elevator where she went to the 27th floor. She hops out the elevator and looks for Ji Yong's home. She input the passcode and the door opens.

Ji Yong's home is not something Dara expected. It's simple and very homey. The colors are mostly white, black and silver but it has a homey touch. She also noticed a photo frame on the side table. It was an old photo. Ji Yong looks like he's in 18 while two boys who look like 14-15 years old are standing beside him. They all look happy. She checks her watch and went to the kitchen to prepare everything. Ji Yong said he will arrive at 6:30 pm and she only has 20 minutes to prepare.

Five minutes before 6:30 pm, she heard the door opens. She almost panics because she's heating the kimchi soup that time. She's even wearing her apron she brought from home. She hurriedly holds the pot to transfer it to the table but it was too hot that she got burnt.

"Ouch!!!" she yells.

Ji Yong arrived at the kitchen and saw her staring at her hands and looking in pain. He walked towards her. "What happen?" he took her hand and look at her palms.

"I burnt myself while heating the kimchi soup. It was an accident." she explained. "Are you all right? Shall we go to the hospital or something?" Ji Yong asked his girlfriend.

"No, Oppa. It's fine. It's numb now but I think it's fine now." she assures him. He went to his refrigerator and get some ice. He placed it on her hands. "Hold it so the burn won't get worst. Let's go to the living room" He directs her to the living area and they sat on the sofa. He clasped her hands.

"It's fine, Oppa." she tells him. He looked at her with it's-not-okay look and continues to ice her wrist. "You should be careful" he tells her. She frowns. "How's your checkup?" she asked.

"It's fine. All cleared. I just need some rest so Dong Hoon Hyung gave me few days to rest." he said.

"How do you feel?"

He sighs. "A bit tired. But I'm okay. I'm worried about you, though."

"I'm fine. I'm just heating the kimchi soup." she assures him. He then noticed that she's wearing an apron. He smiles. "You look like a housewife in that apron." he said. She looks at her apron and back to Ji Yong. "Am I ugly in this?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "You look lovely. If you didn't burn your hand, it will be a great view to see you in my kitchen, preparing our meal." he grins. She blushes and smiles shyly at him. Then she remembers something.

"Oppa, who are the two boys with you on the picture?" she asked.

Ji Yong looked at the picture frame on the side table. "The one in blue is my younger brother Min Ho, the one in stripes is our best friend, Lee Seung Ri. We're, basically, like you, Young Bae and Seon Woong. Seung Ri is Min Ho's classmate since first grade. Seung Ri is mature for his age so we also get along well."

She nodded. "Where are they?"

"They are now based in Busan. They have a coffee shop there. It's successful because they already have a branch in Daegu and Jeju. It was their dream, to have a business together. I'm glad that it wasn't an internet shop as they wanted. It's more practical than gaming shop." he said while looking proud of his brother and best friend.

"Do you see them from time to time?"

He sighs. "I always see Seung Ri when he visit me or when I visit them. We always talk on the phone from time to time. Min Ho doesn't talk to me that much." his expression becomes sad. Dara thought that maybe Ji Yong and his brother are not in good terms so she changed the topic.

"Let's eat. You're hungry, right?" she asked with a big smile on her face. He smiles back at her and nodded. "I'll prepare the table, just sit down." Ji Yong said. He stood up and went to the kitchen. Dara follows him. She disposes the ice on the sink and wipes her wet hands. She was about to get the potholder for the kimchi soup pot but Ji Yong stopped her. He gave her a look and nods his head to the dining table. She sighs happily and went to the dining table and sat at one of the chairs. Ji Yong continues to do the table setting. When he was done, he sat down beside Dara.

"Thank you for the meal." Ji Yong said as he picks some bulgogi and places it on the top of his bowl of rice. Dara cut some potato jeon and eats. They eat quietly while glimpsing at each other. Dara noticed that Ji Yong is enjoying his meal.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Good. It's so delicious. I could eat this all." he said as he sips some kimchi soup. Dara was happy. They continue to eat.

Ji Yong was the one to wash the dishes. But Dara was behind him. She was hugging his waist while talking to him. Ji Yong was laughing because she's trying new lame jokes.

Ji Yong gave her a tour in his home. She found out that he had 4 rooms in his condo unit. His room is the master's bedroom. A guest room, one turn into a huge closet and the one being turned into a mini library and office. In his bedroom, Dara saw another picture frame on his bedside table. It's a photo of her with him in Ihwa. She smiles. Ji Yong jumps on the bed and lies down. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"You look tired." she said.

"Not really. The vaccine made me a bit tired." he sighs. He then looks at her. "I know you're tired too. Lie down with me." he said. She feels nervous suddenly. "Uhmm... No, thanks. I'm fine." she said.

He chuckles. "I will not do anything to you. Just lie down with me and rest. I'll behave. I promise." he said. She stares at him. He moves up and rests his head at one of the pillows. He spread his arm and invites her to lie beside him. She moves up to the bed and lies beside him while using his arm as a pillow. He faces her.

"How pretty." he said. She giggles. "I thought we're resting."

He nodded. "We are. But I want to stare at you while resting." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. "Much better."

"It's a tiring but great day, isn't it?" she murmurs. He agrees. "Yes. But having you here took all the tiredness away."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

He pats her back. "Yes. I know everything will be okay tomorrow."

She sighs. "It will. Hye Jung Unnie has been calling me, asking what are your food preference so she can prepare. I told her you like home meals. Shin Bi is excited to see you again. She told me that she will call you Uncle this time. Seon Woong Oppa said that Young Bae and Ava will join us via video call." She looks up and saw Ji Yong already falls asleep. She smiles and hugs him. He must be really tired. She pecks his cheek and closes her eyes. She falls asleep in his arms.

\---

Ji Yong wakes up with the sensation of someone is breathing near his neck. He opens his eyes and immediately saw Dara, peacefully sleeping in his arms. He checks the time. It's almost 10 pm. They've been sleeping for two hours. He stares at her face, she looks so innocent and beautiful. She's hugging him while she sleeps. He kisses her forehead to wake her up. She stirs and opens her eyes. She looks up to him and smiles at him.

"We both fell asleep." she said. He nodded. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A few minutes before 10 pm."

"I should go home." she said and she's about to rise but Ji Yong holds her tight. "You can stay here."

She shakes her head. "No. I have to go home." He pouts in a cute way which makes her giggles. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Well, this is your home. You need to rest well. I also have some stuff to do at home and I don't have my things here."

He shrugged. "I can lend you some of my clothes. We can even buy some of your toiletries out?" he suggested.

"No, I have to go home."

"But we're comfortable" he kisses her forehead again.

She sighs. "Maybe next time. We have lunch with my family tomorrow." Ji Yong smiles at him. "Okay. Next time." he says. He kisses her lips lovingly and she kisses him back. They both wanted to treasure that moment.

\---

Choi Seung Hyun arrived at a Japanese restaurant. The waiter leads him to one of the private rooms. When the door opens, Seung Hyun immediately saw his childhood friend, Shin Se Kyung. They've been friends since they are kids. They went to the same school from grade school until their undergrad. They are just the best of friends but their parents think the other way. Se Kyung is the daughter of one of the executives of KEBN. For now, she's managing the chain of restaurants from her mother side. He rarely sees her since they graduated from their undergrad but they know they can count on each other.

She stood up to greet him. They hugged briefly and sat down across each other. He smiles at her which she returns too. "Long time no see." he said.

She nodded. "Yes, I've been busy with the opening of our restaurant in Singapore. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good." he replied. Se Kyung just nodded and calls the server to immediately serves their variety of sushi. They talk about work stuff as they wait.

After a while in their meal, Se Kyung stares at her friend. "Seung Hyun-ah". He stares at her.

"Our parents had a meeting last weekend. My mother told me that they are planning to announce our engagement."

Seung Hyun feels like he can't breathe. Engagement with Se Kyung. He's been expecting it but it's not like he wanted it. It was a deal between their parents back then. That when the right time comes and both Se Kyung and Seung Hyun are single, they will get married.

"Did they say when?" he asked.

"Soon." she sighs.

He noticed that Se Kyung was stress about it. "Are you okay?" She just looks at him. "Obviously. I don't understand why we have to do this. Can we just do business without getting married?" she rolls her eyes.

He smirks. "It's the deal that our parents did when they were young. And you know how their friendship is." he paused and smirks at her. "Don't you want to be married to me? Am I bad enough for you?" he asked.

She gave him a knowing look. "Really, Seung Hyun? Are you seriously going to marry me?" she asked while she looking dismayed.

"You know that they will do this eventually." Seung Hyun picks up some sushi and eat it.

"This won't happen if Chae Young is here." she said sadly. Seung Hyun's face becomes serious. Nam Chae Young is Seung Hyun's ex-girlfriend. Se Kyung knew she made a mistake so she tries to lighten up the mood. "By the way, I noticed something."

"What?" he asked blankly as he eats.

"You seem livelier now. You never smile like that for years."

"Just get to the point!" Seung Hyun said irritably.

"Park Sandara." she simply said. Seung Hyun looks at her with a shocked expression which made Se Kyung smiles. "I knew it. You like her! Am I right?" she asks.

"Stop it!" he warns her.

"Aigoo! Our Seung Hyun likes Park Sandara." she teases him.

"Will you stop? I don't like her. She's just a friend. And she saved me from getting into a scandal because of Na Ji Woo" he said.

"Na Ji Woo? She's still bothering you?" she asks.

"Not anymore. She's somewhere now getting rehab for his mental behavior." Seung Hyun explains. Se Kyung sighs. "Well, that's good. At least, if we get married, I won't be worried on your obsessive actress fangirl." she laughs. "Are you sure you don't like Park Sandara? The photo I saw on Instagram says something else" she teasingly says.

Seung Hyun just sighs. "We're just friends, Se Kyung. And I wasn't aware that Kwon Ji Yong was pursuing her these past few months. She seems happy about their relationship and I support her." he took his cup of drink and have a sip. "She's happy with him."

"She seems like a nice woman. I like her for you. But she's taken." she sighs.

Seung Hyun ignores what she said. "Do you like someone?" he asked

She shook her head. "No, no one appeals to me. I've dated some before but they are just after my status. No thanks."

"Then let's get married. At least we know each other. It will benefit both of our family." he said. She stares at him for a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"It will be good for business and it's not like we'll be bad at each other. We got along well when we went to South America as our graduation gift to us." he said while smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Se Kyung can't help it but pity her best friend.

"Okay. Let's do it." she said.


	13. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Yong has family dinner with Dong Family. Dara meets an actress that has a crush on Ji Yong. Ji Yong and Dara meet Choi Seung Hyun and Shi Se Kyung.

Park Sandara is waiting for Kwon Ji Yong to arrive. She's waiting by the porch. She keeps looking at her watch. It's almost 6 pm. Seon Woong comes out and stood beside her.

"Is he coming?" he asked. Dara looks at her brother. "Oppa!" He chuckles and pats her back. "Yah! Relax. He's coming. It's just a long drive here from Incheon."

"He doesn't tell me but I think he's nervous in meeting Mom." she said.

"They already meet. Why would he be nervous?"

"I don't know." she shrugged.

Dara face lit up when she saw Ji Yong's car approaching. He parks beside Seon Woong's SUV. When he comes down, Dara waves at him and he waves back.

"He doesn't look nervous to me." Seon Woong said. Dara glares at her brother. Seon Woong salutes her and went back inside. Ji Yong was carrying a bottle of wine, the red ginseng box for Mi Kyung and a stuffed toy. He stood in front of her.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"No, you're just in time." Dara said. "What's all of these?"

Ji Yong straightens up. "Red ginseng for your mom, wine for Hye Jung and Seon Woong and this cute teddy bear for Haru."

She frowns. "How about me?" Ji Yong leans forward to her and kisses her lips. "There you go." he said while giving her a cheeky smile. Dara just giggles and asks him to come in.

Dara took the wine bottle from Ji Yong. They were meets by Hye Jung, Seon Woong, and Haru.

"Good evening, Hye Jung-ssi, Seon Woong-ssi." Ji Yong says.

"Omo! You don't have to be formal now. We're family now." Hye Jung said. Seon Woong gives his wife a what-are-you-saying look. Dara blushes while Ji Yong just smiles.

"Ji Yong Samcheon!" Haru said. Ji Yong crouches in front of the little girl. "Hello, Haru. This is for you." he gave the stuffed toy to Haru. The little girl hugged it tightly.

"Thank you, Samchon!"

Ji Yong stood up. Dara stood beside her. Mi Kyung came out from the dining room and approaches them. Ji Yong bows to her. "Hello, Ma'am."

"Aigoo... Just call me Mom." she said. Seon Woong shook his head while Hye Jung, Haru, and Dara are smiling brightly. Ji Yong smiles and nodded. "Mom, I bought a gift for you." He presents her the red ginseng box.

"How thoughtful of you." she took it. "Thank you, Ji Yong-ssi."

Seon Woong speaks. "Let's go to the dining room. Young Bae is going to call in a few minutes."

They all headed to the dining room. Ji Yong is impressed because, in the dining room, they set up a 64-inches TV. It is ready for the video call. Mi Kyung sat at the head chair, Seon Woong sat on her right side while Dara sat on her left. Ji Yong took the seat beside his girlfriend while Hye Jung and Haru sat on Seon Woong's side. Hye Jung asked their butler to serve the appetizer. While waiting for the appetizer, Young Bae is calling. Seon Woong used the remote to answer it. Young Bae and Hyo Rin came into the screen.

"Hello everyone." Hyo Rin said who looks excited.

"Hello, Hyo Rin. How are the two of you?" Mi Kyung asked her daughter-in-law.

"We're okay, Mom." she answered then Hyo Rin noticed Ji Yong sitting beside Dara. "Oh! Hello, Ji Yong-ssi.".

"Hello, Hyo Rin. Hello, Young Bae." he said. Young Bae is smiling and just nods at him. "Did Dara gave you a hard time?" Young Bae asked jokingly.

"Young Bae-yah!" Dara whines. They all laughed at Dara. Even Haru is giggling in her reaction. Dara pouts.

"She's behaving well, so I'm fine." Ji Yong said. Dara pushes him. Ji Yong looks at her while grinning. "Yah." she said with a serious voice.

"Fine." Ji Yong said while patting her back. Dara huffed and crosses her arms. Ji Yong took her hand and hold on to it.

"Are you home now?" Seon Woong asked his brother. Young Bae nodded. "Yes. We just finished unpacking yesterday. We're still waiting for our stuff from our old places."

Hyo Rin speaks. "We got a place in Rue Vineuse. It has plenty of bedrooms. If you want to visit us, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Oh, that's lovely. We'll plan it" said Hye Jung. Seon Woong smiles at his wife.

They continue to talk while the appetizer is being served. They all have a lovely meal. Later, Haru decided to take Dara to her room to show her collection of Barbie Dolls. At that moment, Ji Yong is in the living area with Mi Kyung, Seon Woong, and Hye Jung.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mom" said Ji Yong. Mi Kyung smiles at him. "We're glad that you came. I want this moment, you know? Talking to Dara's boyfriend. I never had it before." she said.

Seon Woong coughs. "I don't know if you know this, Ji Yong, but I just recently found out that Dara dated a law student during college."

Mi Kyung looked at her son "Really? A law student? When?"

"Sophomore year." Seon Woong answered. Ji Yong chuckles. "Yeah, she mentioned that. The guy is now a popular prosecutor. She didn't mention his name but she said he's good looking." he shrugged.

"Aigoo... Are you jealous?" Hye Jung teases him. Ji Yong smirks playfully. "No. It's all in the past now. What's important now is that she chooses to be with me. And I'll do my best to make her happy and protect her from harm." Ji Yong stated.

Mi Kyung looks pleased. "I'm happy that you said that. Our Dara lost her parents a day before her 18th birthday. I remember the day when we found out what happened. Seon Woong and Young Bae beg me to adopt Dara at that moment. They are so worried that she will be alone. I wish I could adopt her but she refused. She already 18 and she can decide what she wants. Young Bae asked her to stay with us but it took her a year to sell their home and live on the rooftop of our home. Seon Woong gladly gave her his mini-home so she can have her personal space. She has a bright personality since I meet her but I know she misses her parents so much. She had us and we will always be her family, but having someone special in her life assures me that she will have someone in the future." she looked at Ji Yong. "I'm not saying that you marry Dara soon but I'm hoping that you're serious with her and even just a bit, you have a plan of marrying her someday."

Ji Yong smiles. "We're just in the first week of being a couple. But I assure you that Dara is very special to me. She gives me a sense of normalcy in this chaotic showbiz industry. I like her a lot and I love her dearly. I already told her that and I'm happy that regardless of who am I, she chooses to be with me and I will always be grateful for that. I'm also thankful to your family for taking care of her because I will benefit the things you taught her." he bowed to Mi Kyung.

Song Yo holds on to her husband arm. Seon Woong looked at her and she smiled at him. Seon Woong smiles back at her and looks at Ji Yong.

"Just a reminder. I will still kill you if you hurt my sister." Seon Woong said. Mi Kyung gaped at her son. "Dong Seon Woong." Mi Kyung warned him. Seon Woong and Hye Jung just chuckled while Ji Yong laughs too.

Later, it's time to head home. Mi Kyung decided to stay because she's too tired to go home and she wants to take Haru to daycare school tomorrow. Ji Yong offers to take Dara home and she agrees. Seon Woong even warns them not to do something explicit. Dara blushes immediately and Ji Yong laughs.

When they arrived at her home, Ji Yong asks if they can drink beer. Dara agreed but just one beer only. They sat outside her home.

"You have a cool family, Dara." Ji Yong said. Dara smiles. "They are. I'm lucky to have them." she said and gulped her beer.

"Your mom smoothly asked me if I have a plan of marrying you." Ji Yong muttered calmly. Dara almost chokes on her beer. Ji Yong patted her back. "Are you okay?" he asked. She continued to cough until she's fine.

"Mom asked that?" she asked him. He nodded. "She's worried that since Seon Woong and Young Bae are married, you will be alone in the future. She didn't ask me to marry you right away. She just wants to know if I have a plan of marrying you someday."

She stares down at the beer can on her hands. She's only 28 but she also thought of marriage before. She wants a family like her family and Cha Family.

"What did you say?" she asked. Then she shook her head. "No. Never mind. Don't answer me." Ji Yong just shrugged and drinks his beer. She looks at him and him to her.

"We're just beginning to date. But I assure you that you're special to me. Marriage is not on my mind now, but if I'm going to marry someone, I want it to be you." Ji Yong said sincerely. Dara smiles and leans at him and kisses his cheek. Ji Yong was surprised but he gave him a sweet smile.

"What?" he asked. She just shrugged and drink her beer. Ji Yong wraps his arm on her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

"I hope we can go on a trip together." he said.

"Where?"

He paused. "I want to bring you in the Philippines. There is this island called Palawan. It has many beautiful beaches. I went to this place called Coron and it was amazing. I want to go back there with you." he said.

"It sounds lovely. We can plan that." she said excitedly.

"Sure." he kissed her temple before drinking his beer. They both stare at the night sky.

\---

Monday.

Dara is helping the other staff to set up the stage for a variety show. She's fixing a stage props at that moment. When she was done, the floor director asked her to check the hosts and the guests and tell them to be in the studio in 40 minutes.

Dara went on each people dressing room to inform them. The last dressing room she will go in is Lee Joo Yeon's room. Lee Joo Yeon is a beautiful and talented actress. She made big hit dramas and movies. Lee Joo Yeon is very picky in choosing a drama or movie to star on but once she chooses it, it will be surely a hit.

She knocked on the door first. She heard someone says to come in so she opens the door and enters. She saw Joo Yeon immediately. Her eyes are closed and a stylist is doing her makeup. A man on his mid-30's smiles at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Oh, hi. I'm a production assistant at the show. The floor director said that Ms. Lee needs to be in the studio in 40 minutes." Dara said directly. The man checks his phone and looks back at her. "I see. Joo Yeon-ssi will be there."

Dara gives him a slight bow. She was about to go out when he calls him back. "Miss, wait!'

She looks back at him. "Yes?"

He looks at Dara carefully. Like he's contemplating something. "I'm Kim Hyun Woo, Joo Yeon's road manager, and best friend. Are you Park Sandara?"

She nodded. "Yes, nice to meet you, Kim Hyun Woo-ssi." she bows at him and he bows back at her. Joo Yeon opens her eyes and saw Dara immediately through the mirror. Her photos spreading on the internet didn't give justice to her. She's prettier in real life. She's simple but elegant at the same time. Even she's wearing a simple white shirt, soft denim jacket, pants and sneakers, she looks like a high fashion model. Joo Yeon stops her stylist and checks herself in the mirror. She stands up and approaches Min Joon and Dara. Dara smiles at her and Joo Yeon returns it.

"Hello, Lee Joo Yeon-ssi." Dara said with a bow.

"Hi, Park Sandara-ssi. It's nice to finally meet you." Joo Yeon said. Dara just nodded.

"Ji Yong-ssi said that he's doing a drama with you." Dara said. Joo Yeon blushes and giggles. "Yes. The writer is still working on some changes and our schedule is not fixed yet but hopefully, we can have the script reading in a few months from now." Joo Yeon said then she paused. "I hope that you don't mind me, working with him. I'm a big fan of him."

"No, I think it will be a great project because both of you are the lead actors." she assures her.

"Oh, thank you so much, Park Sandara-ssi. I hope this will not be the last time that we meet." Joo Yeon mutters.

Dara smiles and nodded. "Yes. We can have a coffee or something."

"Or maybe we can have a meal out with Ji Yong before our drama starts so we can be comfortable with each other." Joo Yeon said as her face lights up.

Dara just grins. "We'll see if he's not busy." She bows to her. "I'll go ahead." she waved goodbye to Hyun Woo and left the room.

Hyun Woo closes the door and Joo Yeon returns to her seat.

"Yah! I didn't expect that she's prettier in person. She's nice too. No wonder Ji Yong likes her." Hyun Woo said.

Joo Yeon sighs and smiles. "She is." She glances at the door and thinks of Dara and Ji Yong.

After her task, Dara returns to her desk to check some rating report. Her phone buzzes and saw that Ji Yong is calling. She answers it.

"Yes, Oppa?" she said.

"Dara-ah, how are you? Did you have lunch already?"

"I'm good. And yes, I ate at the cafeteria. Their tonkatsu is delicious." she assures him.

"That's great. I just finished mine. Hyung-nim brought me some Subway sandwich. What time are you going home? I'm going to pick you up. Let's have dinner with Seung Ri and Min Ho. They are in town."

Dara remembers them. Min Ho is Ji Yong's brother while Seung Ri is their best friend.

"I'll be out by 6:30 pm."

"Great! I'll call you when I'm there."

"Okay. Don't exhaust yourself too much." she tells him.

"Yes, ma'am. See you later. Bye!" Ji Yong says.

"Bye." she hangs up and smiles. She's going to meet his brother and best friend. She went back to her work.

\---

Dara went down after Ji Yong calls her to say that he's waiting in the lobby. As she exits the elevator, she saw Bom, Dae Sung and Seung Hyun exit the other elevator. He's talking to them while Bom is typing something on her PC tablet as they head on the lobby. She approaches them and greets them.

"Good evening, sir. Ms. Park, Mr. Kang." Dara said.

"Oh. Good evening, Ms. Park." Bom said.

"Hi, Dara-ssi" Dae Sung said happily.

Seung Hyun just smiles and slightly bows at her. "Going home?" Seung Hyun said.

"Not yet, sir. Ji Yong is picking up. We're having dinner with his brother and best friend." she said. Seung Hyun nodded and smiles at her.

At that moment, Ji Yong arrived. He immediately saw Dara with Choi Seung Hyun and his secretaries. Ji Yong approaches them. He stood beside Dara, holds her hand and kisses her temple. Dara looks up at him and smiles. "Tired?" he asked. She shook her head. Bom and Dae Sung were looking at them curiously while Seung Hyun is giving them a small smile. Ji Yong looks at him.

"Good evening, sir." Ji Yong said.

"Good evening. It's good to see the two of you. Especially you, Ji Yong-ssi. You look relax lately." he compliments him.

"Ahh... Yes, sir. It's Dara's effect on me." he chuckles. Dara and Bom both giggle while Seung Hyun just nodded and looks amused. Dae Sung looks at the entrance and someone arrives.

"Sir, Ms. Shin has arrived." Dae Sung said to Seung Hyun. All of them look at the woman who just arrived. Her hair is falling loosely but elegantly on her shoulder. She's wearing a black lace dress and black Jimmy Choos. She's carrying a red Hermes bag and she's smiling brightly at them. Dara was surprised when Seung Hyun approaches her and placed a hand behind her and air-kissed her.

"Done for today?" she asked him and brushes off the lapel of his suit. Then she looked at Dara. Dara doesn't know what to do so she smiles at her. Dae Sung bows to Se Kyung so Bom did too. The woman bows back.

"Se Kyung-ah, this is my secretary, Park Bom. You already know Kang Dae Sung. This is Kwon Ji Yong, one of KEBN's star and..." Seung Hyun looks at Dara. "This is Park Sandara, one of our employees here and a good friend of mine."

Se Kyung smiles at them. "Hi, I'm Shin Se Kyung, Seung Hyun's fiance."

Bom, Ji Yong, and Dara looked shocked at what she said. Seung Hyun just stares at Se Kyung with a smile. Dae Sung wants to laugh at their reaction but he stops himself.

"Ohh... Wow. Congratulations, Sir, Ma'am." Bom said as she claps her hands. Ji Yong places his hand out for Seung Hyun. "Congratulations to your engagement, sir." Seung Hyun shakes his hand and released immediately. Dara congratulates them as well.

"Thank you." Se Kyung said. She looks up at Seung Hyun. "Our parents are waiting. Shall we go?" she asked Seung Hyun.

He nodded. "Yes. Let's go." Seung Hyun says goodbye to them. Se Kyung holds on to his arm as they walk out of the building followed by Dae Sung. Bom says goodbye to them too and left.

"I didn't know Vice President Choi is dating someone." Ji Yong said.

"Me either." Dara murmurs. She looks up at Ji Yong. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Seung Ri and Mino are waiting at the restaurant. Shall we?" he asked. She nods and holds at his arm and they left the building.


	14. Meet the brother and the best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara meets Lee Seung Ri and Kwon Min Ho or Mino. Ji Yong asked Dara to be his date in an awarding ceremony for outstanding people of the year. Seung Hyun and Se Kyung’s engagement was announced. Dara follows Seung Hyun in the garden and talks to him.

Kwon Min Ho or Mino is staring at his phone. He feels awkward because his best friend, Lee Seung Ri, forced him to go with him to Seoul to visit his brother, Kwon Ji Yong. Mino and Ji Yong are not close since Ji Yong starts his showbiz career. He left their home so Mino lives with their mother. Their father died when Ji Yong is ten years old and Mino is three years old because of a heart attack. Their mother now lives in Jeju. Mino was grateful for his brother but Ji Yong was too busy that he couldn't even visit their mom, which made him resent him in a way.

Lee Seung Ri is their medium. He always makes sure that they still talk even Ji Yong is busy and Mino doesn't want to talk to his brother. Ji Yong is aware of Mino's resentment and he understands. Lee Seung Ri is their best friend for years.

"Yah! Can you stop staring at your phone when Hyung-nim is here?" Seung Ri said. Mino looks at him and smirks. "I should be in Busan now and checking the inventory. Not here. And why do we have to meet his girlfriend? It's not like they will last long."

Seung Ri smacks his shoulder. "Yah! Ji Yong-Hyung never introduces a woman to us aside from his ex-girlfriend. He's serious with this one. Haven't you sees his interviews? Haven't you seen her? She's beautiful and she looks nice."

Mino saw his interview and he saw Park Sandara's picture. He admits that Dara is somehow out of Ji Yong's typical type of woman but Dara made Ji Yong look like a normal person. He's curious about his brother's girlfriend but he doesn't want to look obvious.

The door of their private dining room opens and they first saw Ji Yong. "Here they come." Seung Ri said. They both stood up to greet them. Ji Yong smiles at them before he looks back and reaches his hand out for someone. A feminine hand took his hand the Dara enters the room. Both Seung Ri and Mino looked stunned upon seeing her. She's smiling shyly at them as she let go of Ji Yong's hand.

"Are we late?" Ji Yong asked.

"No, Hyung. You're just in time." Seung Ri said.

"Dara-yah, this is Lee Seung Ri, our best friend. And this is my brother, Kwon Min Ho. Guys, this is Park Sandara, my girlfriend." Ji Yong said.

"Hello, I'm Park Sandara. It's nice to meet the two of you." she said with a smile. Seung Ri held his hand out so he can shake her hand which she complies. Then, she looks at Mino who is still staring at her. Seung Ri elbows his side which made him startled and he immediately took her hand to shake it. He releases her hand immediately and looks away from her.

"Let's sit." Seung Ri said as he lightly pushes Mino to sit. Ji Yong helped Dara sit. Knowing his brother, he doesn't want him to sit across him so he let Dara sit across Mino. Mino looks flustered when Dara sits across from him. Ji Yong sits facing Seung Ri.

"When did you arrived?" Ji Yong asked Seung Ri.

"This afternoon. We just check something in Bucheon before we stroll around Gangnam." said Seung Ri.

"How's the business?"

Seung Ri sits up formally. "It's doing great. The Busan and Jeju branch are really busy lately while the Daegu branch is undergoing some renovation."

Ji Yong looked at Mino "How's mother doing?"

Mino stares at his brother. "She's well. She wants to say thank you for the package you send her. She hopes that you visit her soon."

Ji Yong nodded. "I will have a five days break next month. I will visit her."

"You should. She's worried about you." Mino said in an intense voice. Then he remembers that Dara is there. He looks at Dara who looks surprised by his tone. "Sorry."

Dara smiles. "No, you don't have too."

Seung Ri butts in. "Park Sandara-ssi, is it okay if I call you Dara-Noona?" Mino looks at Seung Ri. "Yah! You have no shame."

"What? What did I do?" Seung Ri asked.

"You can't ask her that. You just meet!" Mino points out. Dara chuckles. "It's fine. Call me whatever you want." she assures them. Seung Ri smiles brightly while Mino looks at her quizzically. Ji Yong is staring at Dara, adoring her.

"Great! So, Noona, where did you graduate?" Seung Ri asked.

"Ehwa University. I major television and film." Dara answered. "You?"

"Oh. Mino and I graduated from Hanyang University." Seung Ri said. "We have a coffee shop business together. Ji Yong-Hyung helps us at first but we already pay for it because this one insists it." Seung Ri nods his head towards Mino who is still quiet while looking at Dara. Dara is listening to Seung Ri.

"We have three branches; in Jeju, Daegu and Busan. We're planning to open here in Seoul or in Incheon. We're still looking for a place." Seung Ri explained.

"Ahh... I see. A coffee shop is a hit business especially if you're located near schools or office buildings." She paused and looked at Ji Yong. "Come to think of it, there are no coffee shops near KEBN. Remember when I was asked by Mr. Ha to buy lunch for you? I need to walk three blocks to buy it."

"Really? I didn't know that it was that far." Ji Yong said.

Mino speaks. "Yah! Why did you let her walk that far?"

"We just meet that day. And it was Dong Hoon Hyung-nim asked her that. He doesn't trust others on my food or anything that needs to be delivered to me." Ji Yong explained.

Dara looked at Mino. "Are you looking for a place here in Seoul?" Mino nodded. "We check something in Bucheon. We will visit another one in Incheon tomorrow."

"Are you interested in placing your business near KEBN? Because I saw this establishment recently. It's on the side of KEBN, it's on the main road. It's a salon now but it's closing soon because the owner is moving abroad. I think it's a perfect place for your business. I could talk to the owner if you want." Dara said excitedly. Mino finally smiles. "Really? You'll do that?"

"Yes. I know almost everyone around KEBN. The place is huge enough for a coffee shop." Dara assures them.

"That's great, Noona. We should exchange number so you can contact us if you already talk to the owner." Mino took out his phone and gave it to her. Dara took it to input her number. Seung Ri smacks Mino's arm.

"What?" Mino yells at his friend.

"I have no shame? You're calling her Noona now!" Seung Ri yells back.

Mino smirks. "She's my brother's girlfriend. It's automatic that I call her Noona." Seung Ri raised his hand to smack him again but Dara gave Mino's phone back to him. Seung Ri took his phone and gave it to Dara. "Let me have your number too, Noona."

Dara giggles and took his phone. Ji Yong sat up. "Yah! You're not bothering her from time to time, okay? She's a very busy person too and she spends her free time with me only." Ji Yong said dramatically. Dara gave back the phone to Seung Ri.

"Don't be silly. You're busier than me." Dara looks back at Mino. "Don't listen to him. You can bother me anytime. Or maybe, we can have lunch out or something. Just give me a call or message me, okay?"

Mino nodded happily. Ji Yong took Dara hand. She looks at her boyfriend. "Yah! What about me?" Dara just laughs at Ji Yong and patted his cheek. "Fine, fine. We'll have lunch out too."

Someone knocks on the door. "Food is here."

"Yes, please come in." Seung Ri said.

"So, what makes you decide to have a coffee shop as a business?" Dara asked. Before Seung Ri can even answer, Mino beat him, to Seung Ri and Ji Yong's surprise. They continue to talk even the meal has arrived. It's mostly Mino and Dara talking. Seung Ri is glad because Mino hates conversation. Ji Yong is happy because it's been a long time since he saw Mino being talkative.

Later, they are ready to go home. They step out of the restaurant. Mino is still talking to Dara who is laughing at his story about Seung Ri's failed flirting session.

"That's really funny." Dara said and looks at Seung Ri. "No offense meant."

"It's fine, Noona. That was 10 years ago." Seung Ri said.

"So, this is it. I need to drive Dara home. You're welcome to stay with me if you're going to Incheon tomorrow." Ji Yong said.

"We already booked hotel accommodations. We'll inform you if we're going to your condo." Seung Ri mutters.

"Aigoo... It's really nice to meet the two of you. I hope this won't be the last time." Dara said to them.

"Of course, Noona. Once we got that place near your work, you can visit us there. We will treat you." Mino said. Dara nodded. To their surprise, Seung Ri approaches Dara and hugs her. Both Ji Yong and Mino's eyes widen. Dara smiles and hugs Seung Ri back.

"Go rest so you can do a lot of things tomorrow, okay?" Dara said. Seung Ri let go of her and nodded. "Yes, Noona." Mino pushes Seung Ri aside and hugs Dara too. Ji Yong huffed and glares at Mino.

"Noona, let's keep in touch, okay?" Mino said.

"Sure." Dara replied as she patted his back. Mino releases her. Ji Yong wraps his arm on Dara's shoulder and pulls her closer to him. "Kids, good night!" he waves goodbye to them and walks along with Dara heading to his car. He opens the door for Dara and let her go inside. He went to the driver's side, opens the door and enters it. he closes the door and looks at Dara. She's waving and smiling so he looks in the direction she's looking. Both Seung Ria and Mino are waving back at her. He starts the engine and drives away.

"Yah! You're so talkative tonight." Seung Ri said as he and Mino head towards the bus stop. "Me? No, I'm not." Mino defends.

"I think you have a crush on Dara Noona." Seung Ri declares. Mino pushes him. "Yah! What are you talking about?!"

Seung Ri laughs. "Aigoo... Our Mino has a crush on his brother's girlfriend."

Mino was about to push him again but Seung Ri avoided it. "I don't, okay? She's my brother's girlfriend. Is it wrong to know her? She's a nice person after all."

"Really? If I remember right you said she and Hyung-nim will not last long. Should I tell her that?" Seung Ri teases his best friend. Mino glares at him. "Yah!" Mino yells at him. Seung Ri laughs at him.

At that moment, Dara is smiling while looking at the photos they took at the restaurant.

"Yah! Pay attention to me." Ji Yong said. Dara looks at him. "But you're driving."

"Talk to me then."

She giggled. "Okay." She paused. "Your brother is really cute. And he's talkative."

"He usually sulks and remains silent whenever Seung Ri drags him to meet me. I never saw him like that for years. It must be because of you." he said in a jealous kind of voice.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Me?" He laughs sarcastically. "Why would I?" he becomes serious.

"Mino is handsome. He's fun and sweet. He's also young." She tsked. "Maybe I choose the wrong brother after all." she said in a sorrowful tone.

Ji Yong stops because it's a red light. He looks at Dara. "Yah! Don't say that." Dara laughs. Ji Yong remains serious. Dara looks at him. "I'm kidding."

"It's not funny." he said.

"I'm sorry. But your brother is really cute. But I still prefer you." she stated.

"Why?"

"Because I like you a lot." she said directly. Ji Yong can't help it but smile.

"Aigoo, you're so cute when you're jealous." she giggles.

"You're silly." he said. "If you want to meet them, bring me along."

"But you're busy." she points out.

"Meet them when I'm free." he said.

Dara laughs again. "You're the silly one, Oppa."

"Dara-ah."

"Oppa, there are your brothers. Why are you jealous? Are you insecure of me?" she asked.

"No. Just bring me along when you meet them." Ji Yong insists.

"Fine, fine. but I can't do anything if they invite me and you're busy." Dara said. Ji Yong huffed which made Dara laughs again. A few minutes later, they arrived at Dara's home. Ji Yong even accompanies her upstairs. Dara waves goodbye to him when he holds her wrist and pulls her towards him. He embraces her.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to lose you." he simply said. Dara hugs him back.

"You're still not over with my silly joke?" she teases him. He chuckles. "No. Don't joke about replacing me ever again."

She sighs. "Okay. I won't do it again." He kisses the top of her head. "By the way, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you be my date on the awarding ceremony of Outstanding People of 2015 this weekend?" he asked.

She looks at him quizzically. Ji Yong chuckles. "I will be awarded as Outstanding Person in Entertainment Category," he said casually. Dara smiles brightly. "Really?" He nodded.

"Wow! Congratulations!" she hugs him tightly. "But I have nothing to wear on that occasion? What do I need to wear?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I will take care of that. I just want you to be free by Thursday so you can fit some dresses, okay?"

Dara nodded while smiling happily. "Wow! Outstanding Person for entertainment. what an achievement." she praises him. Ji Yong laughs and remains to hug her.

\---

Dara is on her way to have lunch when she saw Choi Seung Hyun. That morning, she read the news about his engagement to Shin Se Kyung. She got details about them being childhood friends and going to the same school. They didn't say when they start dating but they got recently engaged. It's like a royal wedding in the business world. Choi Seung Hyun, whose father is the owner of KEBN and mother, is an advertising tycoon, and Shin Se Kyung, whose father is TV Executive and mother is a chain of restaurant tycoon.

Seung Hyun is walking blanky towards the outer garden of KEBN so Dara follows him.

Seung Hyun sat on one of the benches there. Thankfully no one is there and he chooses the more secluded part of the garden. His engagement with Se Kyung has been announced. Their parents were really glad that they decided to get married. Se Kyung is okay with it because she has trust issues with men who want to date her. She's safer if she married him because she can completely trust him. On the other hand, Seung Hyun feels conflicted.

Shin Se Kyung is his best friend. And if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't meet Nam Chae Young. Se Kyung and Chae Young are childhood friends but Chae Young went to London after grade school. She came back for her university degree in Fine Arts. He meets her when he attended Se Kyung's high school graduation party. Chae Young is sitting alone in a table and looking uncomfortable. Se Kyung introduced him to her and they start talking. Since then, three of them hang out. It was the best summer for Seung Hyun before they all went to university. After a few years, he confessed to Chae Young but Chae Young rejects him. She thought Se Kyung liked Seung Hyun but Se Kyung meet them together and told them that Seung Hyun is like a brother to him and so is him. Then, Se Kyung left them and he asked her again to be his girlfriend. She agreed. Their relationship was perfect until something tragic happened. Because of it, Chae Young left.

Now, he's marrying Se Kyung soon and he's conflicted since he felt guilty for Chae Young and Dara make him feel confused. Yes, he likes her. He never thought that Dara will be important to him. He always saw her in KEBN, doing tasks and stuff. He finds her pretty but that's it. But, he started noticing her when he encounters her in the elevator, and saw her bare face, without her glasses and her hair is resting on her shoulder, he felt a different feeling towards her. When she helps him when his car broke down, he had a chance to know her a little bit. She's kind, thoughtful and helpful. She's also cute while eating her burger and fries shyly in front of him. When she went back to work after her trip to Jinju, Seung Hyun felt his heartbeat differently. Yes, she's beautiful physically but she's more beautiful inside. She saved him from Na Ji Woo's crazy act, but he still felt that liking Dara is like betraying Chae Young. So, he keeps on reminding himself that she's just his friend.

He's so happy when he becomes Dara's companion in Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding. She's gorgeous at her wedding party dress. He also witnesses how broken she was that day but she comes out strong and with a positive view of her heartbreak that day, which made him admire how strong she is.

When he found out that she and Kwon Ji Yong are dating, he felt a little bit disappointed. She's the person he trusts with the real him, but he's also glad that she found her happiness. And she still a good friend to him.

"Vice President?"

Seung Hyun looks up and saw Dara standing a few steps away from him. He smiles at her which she returns too. She walks towards him and sat arm away from him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You?" he said.

She sighs. "I'm good." she paused. "I've read the news about your engagement. I didn't know that you were dating someone."

He smirks. "I didn't. Se Kyung and I have been friends since were kids." He looks at Dara. "Being married to a person you known your whole life isn't that bad."

"You mean, you never dated her? Even once?" she asked. He shook his head. "We're just good friends. Our parents want us to get married so our business will be stronger. It's best for business."

"Wait! You mean to say, you're getting married because of business, not because you're in love with each other?"

"That's harsh but yeah, something like that." Seung Hyun said calmly. Dara stood up. "Yah! Seung Hyun-ah!" Seung Hyun looks up to her. She looks pissed.

"Marriage is a sacred thing. You should marry the person you love. What if she's in love with someone now?"

Seung Hyun sighs. "She's not. She has trust issues with men who want to date her. Marrying me is the safest thing for her."

"But how about you? Don't you like someone now?" she asked. Seung Hyun suddenly smiles like he looks genuinely happy. "You do." she said.

Seung Hyun stood up and stuck his hand on the pockets of his pants. "I am. It's just recent. But I can't be with her."

"Why?"

"Because she's in love with someone else. And they are happy." Dara was shocked. Seung Hyun is involved in one-sided love. He sighs and looks away. "She's beautiful, not only outside but inside too. She's the kind, brave, caring and she has a smile that can make my whole day even better. But she has a boyfriend and they are happy. Her being happy makes me happy and in pain at the same time. It's bittersweet, you know." he chuckles and he looks back at Dara. He's surprised when he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Have you told her how you feel?" she asked him. Seung Hyun shook his head. "I can't. I don't want to ruin the relationship that we had. I don't want to be a bitter memory for her. I want to be her friend as long as she wants me to." Seung Hyun said as he looks at Dara.

Dara wipes her tears away and smiles at him. "You're a good friend, Seung Hyun-ssi. I hope you find your happiness whether it's with Shin Se Kyung-ssi, the woman you like or someone else. You deserve to be happy and be loved too."

He smiles and just nodded at her.

"So, I'll go ahead. I'm heading to the cafeteria to have lunch. How about you? Did you have lunch already?"

"I'm fine. Go ahead and enjoy your meal." Seung Hyun tells her. She just nodded and bids goodbye to him. When she's out of his sight, Seung Hyun releases a huge breath. If she only knew that that woman he's talking about is her.


	15. Most Outstanding People Awards Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the awarding ceremony of Most Outstanding People of the Year, Ji Yong and Dara attended together. Seung Hyun and Se Kyung are also in the event. Both Dara and Ji Yong encounter people from their past in the event.

Dara is nervous. This is the first event that she will attend with Kwon Ji Yong. Even she's not there, Ji Yong will still receive the award. But he wants her there. How can she refuse him?

Ji Yong squeezes her hand. She glances at him. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm a bit nervous." she replies.

"Relax. Everything will be okay." he assures her. She smiles at him before she looks outside the window. Yes, everything will be okay. She's with him.

When they arrived at the venue, the camera starts flashing in their direction. Ji Yong went down first and he helps her to get down. Cameras keep on taking their picture together. Ji Yong places her hand on his arm and they walk at the red carpet. The floor director asked them to stand still in front of the backdrop. Photographers took their photo together. Ji Yong whispers to her ear which made her laugh and he too. They both smile on the camera and left after a few seconds. They enter the venue where there are many familiar faces. Some are in politics, medicine, entertainment, sports and a lot more.

Ji Yong and Dara look for seats when Ji Yong saw Kiko Mizuhara. She's with some celebrity. One of them gets her attention and whisper something. Then, Kiko looks around and her eyes land at Ji Yong and Dara. Kiko and Ji Yong look at each other. Dara noticed that he was looking at someone and saw it was Kiko Mizuhara. She looks elegant on her blood-red gown. Kiko noticed her and smiles before she looks away.

"Ji Yong-ah."

Ji Yong looks at Dara. She smiles at him. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Of course." he said. Dara looks back at Kiko. "She's beautiful in person."

"Not as beautiful as you." he said. Dara chuckles. "It's just the make-up." she said. "Let's find our seat." He nodded.

As they find their seat, they saw Choi Seung Hyun and Shin Se Kyung. They approach them. Shin Se Kyung smiles at them.

"We meet again." Se Kyung said.

Dara smiles at Se Kyung. Seung Hyun shook hands with Ji Yong. "Congratulations in advance." Seung Hyun said.

"Congratulations too, sir. I've heard you won the Outstanding Personality for Business." Ji Yong said. Dara smiles brightly. "Congratulations."

Seung Hyun smiles "Thank you."

"Shall we share the table?" Se Kyung suggested. Ji Yong nodded. They found an empty table. Dara and Se Kyung sit beside each other while their respective partner sat on their other side.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Dara-ssi. But I'm glad. Seung Hyun said that you are his friend in KEBN and you helped him in solving a crazy matter". Dara looks at Seung Hyun. He just nodded at her. She looks back at Se Kyung. "It's nothing. Seung Hyun-ssi also helps me with something. And he's been a really good friend to me."

Se Kyung leans at her. "I hope we become friends too. I don't have female friends. I have acquaintances but I know they only need me for a business matter." Se Kyung explains.

"I understand." Dara said.

"Ji Yong-ssi, I heard that your project with Lee Joo Yeon has been delayed." Seung Hyun said.

"Ahh... yes. The writer needs to re-write some scene and both mine and Lee Joo Yeon's schedule are full for the next month. Hopefully, we can start the script reading after our busy schedule." Ji Yong said. Ji Yong took Dara hand. She looks back at him and he kisses the back of her hand. She gives him a shy smile. He didn't let go of her hand.

"So, Dara, what department are you working with now?" Se Kyung asked.

"I work with a variety show department. I'm handling 3 shows." she said.

"Wow. That's amazing. Three shows are hard to handle. I have a friend from another station. She's a PD there. She's handling two shows and she said it's exhausting." Se Kyung mutters. Dara nodded.

"Park Sandara?"

Dara looks at the person who calls her name. When she saw who it is. She smiles brightly. She let go of Ji Yong's hand and stands up. She approaches that person and hugs him.

"Lee Dong Hae! It's been a long time." she said as she let go of him.

"Yah! Who would have thought we'll meet again like this." He looks at her. "Wow. You look amazing." he praises her.

"So you are." she said. Then Dara noticed a woman behind him who's smiling. Dong Hae took the woman's hand and pull her close to him. "Jagiya, this is Park Sandara, a friend in college. Dara-ah, this is my fiance, Attorney Im Yoona."

Im Yoona reach her hand out for Dara. "Nice to meet you, Park Sandara-ssi." she said. Dara took her hand and shakes. "Nice to meet you too, Atty. Go." she said. She looks back at Ji Yong and asks him to stand up. Ji Yong is looking curiously at Dong Hae.

"This is my boyfriend, Kwon Ji Yong. Ji Yong-ah, this is Prosecutor Lee Dong Hae, my friend from college. And this is her fiance, Atty. Im Yoona." she looks at Se Kyung and Seung Hyun. "These are our friends. Choi Seung Hyun and Shin Se Kyung."

Seung Hyun and Se Kyung stood up to greet Dong Hae and Yoona. Ji Yong is now observing Dong Hae. He knows him. He is Dara's ex-boyfriend from college. The one studying law who becomes a prosecutor. He smirks. Dong Hae looks at him and held his hand out for him. "Nice to meet you, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi." Ji Yong took his hand and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you, too, Prosecutor Lee. I've wanted to meet you."

Dong Hae lets go of his hand. "Really? Why is that?"

"Just curious. But I know some people who are interested in meeting you." Ji Yong said.

Yoona asked. "Who?"

"The Dong Family." Ji Yong said smoothly. Dara looks at him and gaped. "Kwon Ji Yong!"

Both Ji Yong and Dong Hae laugh. Se Kyung, Seung Hyun, and Yoona look clueless. Dara is blushing. Dong Hae held Yoona's hand and look at her.

"Jagiya, remember the Ewha girl I told you?" he asked Yoona. Yoona nodded. Dong Hae grins at her. Yoona smiles and giggles. "It's Dara-ssi?"

Dara looks at them "What?" Dong Hae and Yoona just smiles.

"Aigoo... Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. I've wanted to meet Dong Family for years. Maybe we could have a meal or something." Dong Hae said. Ji Yong grins and nodded. Dara smacks his chest lightly. "Ji Yong-ah. Stop." she told Ji Yong. Ji Yong just shrugged.

Se Kyung butts in. "What happening?"

"This is not the place to talk about it. Maybe we should have a gathering soon so we could discuss it." Dong Hae jokingly says.

"It's much better if we invite Dong PD-nim." Ji Yong added.

"Kwon Ji Yong-ssi, I will leave you here if you don't stop." Dara warns him. Ji Yong smiles cheekily at her and asks her to sit. Se Kyung asks Dong Hae and Yoona to join them. Se Kyung looked at Dara with a naughty smile. "Tell me, you dated Prosecutor Lee, didn't you?"

"What?" Dara said.

Seung Hyun laughs. "Her face says it all"

"Seung Hyun-ah!" Dara said in a serious voice.

"Shhh... People are looking at you." Seung Hyun said in a quiet voice. Dara looks around and noticed that everyone is busy with one another. She glares at Seung Hyun which made the group laugh. Dara crosses her arms which made Ji Yong happy because she's sulking cutely. He placed his arm at the back of her chair and kisses her temple.

"Don't pout. It makes me want to kiss you." Ji Yong whispers to her ear.

"I won't let you. You're making fun of me." Dara said.

"You're adorable." Ji Yong said as Dong Hae tells Se Kyung and Seung Hyun how he meets Dara. At that moment, Dara is glad that Ji Yong and Dong Hae are getting along well. Seung Hyun is enjoying the conversation, Yoona is very nice and Se Kyung is breaking the ice for one another. Ji Yong keeps her close to his side to comfort her and she's glad that he's very understanding of the situation.

A few moments later, the awarding ceremony starts. Each awardee has being called on stage. Choi Seung Hyun is called for Outstanding Personality in Business, Shin Se Kyung is called for Outstanding personality in Culinary, Lee Dong Hae is called for Outstanding Personality in Law, and Kwon Ji Yong is called for Outstanding Personality in Entertainment. Dara is proud of Ji Yong. He even mentioned her when the MC asked him who inspires him to do better. Seung Hyun thanked his family, his company, his friends and Shin Se Kyung for his success. Se Kyung thanked Seung Hyun for believing in her potential. Lee Dong Hae thanked his fiance, Im Yoona, for his success. Other awardees thank the people they owe their success with. After the awarding ceremony, there is socialization for the awardees and guests. Yoona, Dara, and Se Kyung had a girl talk regarding Yoona's upcoming wedding and Se Kyung plans in her and Seung Hyun's wedding. They even tease Dara that she might be the next. Yoona promised Dara and Se Kyung that she will send them an invitation to their wedding. Ji Yong, Dong Hae, and Seung Hyun bond over Ji Yong's past project wherein he portrays a prosecutor which amazed Dong Hae because he did a great job. The event photographer approaches them and asked for a group photo of them. The ladies went to their respective partners and the photographer starts to take some photos of them.

Dara excuses herself to go to the ladies' room. She went there alone.

After she went on one of the cubicles, she washes her hands on the sink. Then, Kiko Mizuhara enters the ladies' room. She places her clutch bag on the side and fixes her hair.

"Park Sandara, right?" Kiko said. Dara looks at her from the mirror. She smiles and nodded.

"Do you know me?" Kiko asks. Dara takes some tissue and wipes off her wet hands. "Yes. Kiko Mizuhara, the international model." she said. Kiko smirks. "Is that what he told you?" she asks.

Dara sighs. "I know that you and Ji Yong dated before."

Kiko opens her bag and took out a lipstick. "Dating Kwon Ji Yong, how is it?" Kiko asks her before she opens the tube of lipstick. It was deep red.

"Why do you ask?" Dara curiously asks Kiko.

Kiko smacks her lips together before she placed her lipstick back on her bag. She then faces Dara. "I just want to know if he gives you time. You know, he's an actor and he loves his job so much."

"I know that. And Ji Yong is doing great as an actor and as my boyfriend."

Kiko smiles at her. "Good for you. I hope well for the both of you. But let me give you a piece of advice. Kwon Ji Yong is an ambitious man. He will do everything to be successful. So, don't get too attached to him. He will choose his job over you someday." Kiko turns her back on Dara and left the restroom.

Dara frowns. Is that the reason why they break up? Did he choose his job over her? She shook herself and looks at her reflection on the mirror before she went back to Ji Yong.

After the socialization, they all decided to call it a night. The women become closer. They looked like they knew each other for years.

"We should eat out sometimes. What do you think?" Se Kyung asked.

"I loved that. I'm free during night and weekend." Yoona said. They looked at Dara. "Same as me." she said.

"Great! I'll contact the two of you soon for details." Se Kyung said.

"Okay, ladies. It's time to go home now." Dong Hae said as he tries to hold Yoona's hand. The ladies exchanges hugs and air-kisses before Yoona and Dong Hae's car arrived. The ride on the back passenger seat and the car drive away.

"They look like they've known each other for years." Ji Yong said and sighs. Seung Hyun smirks. "We should separate them so we can go home and rest." he suggested.

Ji Yong wraps his arm on her shoulder. She waved goodbye to Se Kyung and Seung Hyun as they wait for Ji Yong's driver and car. Se Kyung and Seung Hyun car arrived, they hop in and it left immediately.

"Did you enjoy the event?" Ji Yong asked her. She nodded. "Aside from you, Dong Hae and Seung Hyun making fun of me, yes, I enjoy this night."

He chuckles. "It's funny, though. Dong Hae is a great guy. Seung Hyun, he and I plan to play golf soon." Ji Yong said. She looks up to him while pouting. "You're inviting Seon Woong Oppa, aren't you?" she accused him. Ji Yong just smiles at her. She's about to step back but Ji Yong hugs her. "Aren't you cold?" he asked. Because she's tired, she just leans at him and hugs him. "I will let this one go for now. I'm tired."

"Aigoo... My Dara is tired. The car is here." Ji Yong said as he opens the car door for her. She enters first followed by Ji Yong. The car leaves immediately. She rests her head on his shoulder and holds on to his arm. She remembers what Kiko told him

\---

Dara woke up to the tune of her phone ringing. She took her phone and look whose calling. It was Seon Woong. She answers it.

"Oh, Oppa. Why are you calling this early?" she asked.

"It's 8:30 in the morning. It's quite late." Seon Woong said. "Yah! I just saw the article about the Outstanding People of 2015 last night."

Dara rises and sits on the edge of her bed. "So?"

"Tell me. Is Lee Dong Hae the guy you dated back then?" Seon Woong asks. Dara stands up and she's now alert. "Why, Oppa?"

"I knew it." Seon Woong said. "Yeobo! It's him!" he yells. "Yah! He's good looking! Standing with Ji Yong and Seung Hyun made them look like suit models. Did you talk to him?"

"He approached me first. Then, Se Kyung invites them to join our table. Se Kyung and his fiance, Im Yoona, and I became friends' overnight." she explains.

"That's great. How did Ji Yong react upon meeting him?"

She huffed. "They made fun of me. Him, Dong Hae and Seung Hyun. Ji Yong told Dong Hae that the Dong Family wants to meet him and Dong Hae said he wants to meet the Dong Family too. Ji Yong even said that he, Dong Hae and Seung Hyun will play golf soon and he will ask you to join them."

Seon Woong chuckles. "Omo! How sweet of Ji Yong. It's been a while since I play golf. Maybe I should check my golf bag if my clubs are still intact."

"Oppa, can you not join them? You will be out of place. They look like a model, you said. You will look like their manager." she said jokingly.

Seon Woong sighs. "Since you say that, I will join them."

"Yah! Oppa!" Dara whines.

"Yah! Relax, will you? If Ji Yong invites me, then I will join. But I promise you, I will behave." Seon Woong reassures her.

"Aish! Never mind! Do what you want! Is there anything else?" she said in an annoyed voice. Seon Woong laughs. "Yah! Don't be upset. Anyway, I just called because of that. And I want to know if you could assist me tomorrow for site location."

"Okay, Oppa. I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Have a good Sunday, Dara-ah." Seon Woong hangs up. Dara places the phone in her bed and gets up to start her day.

\---

Around 11 in the morning, Ji Yong just got home from his workout. When he enters his home, he heard the sound of laughing people, and he smells something good being cooked. He went to the kitchen and found Seung Ri and Mino sitting on the kitchen stools while Dara is cooking something in a pan.

"What's happening here?" he asked.

The three of them look back and saw Ji Yong.

"Oh! Hyung, you're home." Seung Ri said. Ji Yong walks toward Dara. "Dara-ah, what are you doing?" he asked his girlfriend. Dara stirs the vegetable she's cooking in the pan.

"I'm cooking lunch." she simply said.

"I get that. But why? Why are you here?" he looks at Mino and Seung Ri. "Why are you two here?"

"We're staying for today here. We're going home to Busan tomorrow. We called Dara Noona to treat her lunch but she said she will just cook for us. We offer your place. We hope that's fine." Mino said with a smile on his face. His brother never smiles like that to him for a long time.

"You told me to bring you with me when I meet them. This is it." Dara whispers to him. Ji Yong just sighs. "Don't work too hard." he told her. "You two. Clean this all up after we eat. I'm just going to the shower." Ji Yong left the kitchen.

"You think Hyung is mad?" Seung Ri asked no one.

"He's not. He's just surprised. He never expects us all here." Dara defends her boyfriend.

Mino huffed. "Not so long ago, he always asks us to visit him. Now, he's upset that we're here."

"Yah! He won't be upset if he didn't saw us sitting here while his girlfriend is cooking there." he points at Dara. Mino realized that Seung Ri is right. They invited her to have lunch with them but she's the one cooking for their lunch.

"Noona, after that, stop. We'll just order other dishes." Mino said.

"No, it's fine. It's almost done." Dara said.

"Noona." Mino whines.

"Just clean this after we're done eating. I'll take care of your brother." Dara continues to cook. Seung Ri taps Mino and whispers to him that they should set the table. Mino agrees.

A few moments later, Dara knocks on Ji Yong's room. He told her to come in. She opens the door and peeks in. He was sitting in his bed, looking at the photo frame on his bedside table. She approaches him and stood in front of him. She looked at the photo frame and saw that it was his and her photo together in Ihwa Mural Village.

"Ji Yong-ah, let's eat." she told him. Ji Yong looks up to her. She smiles. Then he wraps his arms on his waist and pulls her close to him. He rests his cheek on her stomach. Dara embraces her one arm on his head while her free hand brushes the strands of his hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why are you so nice? Those kids should treat you, not let you work." he murmurs. Dara chuckles. "I wanted to cook for them. I'm a good cook, right?"

"You are." he sighs. "What did I do to have someone like you?"

"Maybe you did something great in your past life." she said in the deadpan matter. He chuckles. "Silly." he mutters.

"Mino said you want them to visit you. They are here now. Should you be with them and not here in your room, sulking because your girlfriend wants to cook some meal for the three of you. It's her only excuse to see you because she misses you." she said teasingly.

He looks up again at her. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Spend the day with them. I'll stay if you want me too."

"I want you here. They can leave." he said. She laughs. "Yah. Come on, let's have lunch. I cook some stew, chop suey, and some meat."

"Thank you." he said."

"For what?"

"For choosing to be with me. For being patient. For everything." he said.

Dara smiles. She cupped his jaw and lean down to him. She kisses his lips gently. Ji Yong kisses her back.

Someone knocks on the door which made Dara stand straight and step back while Ji Yong falls on the bed facing away from Dara.

"Excuse us, but we're hungry. Let's eat so we can clean up and leave the two of you here so you can continue whatever the two of you doing." Seung Ri said jokingly.

"Shut up, Lee Seung Ri!" Ji Yong yells.

Dara laughs. "Oppa, get up. Let's eat."

Seung Ri laughs from the other side of the door. "Aigoo... You're in bed already?" he shouts.

"SEUNG RI-YAH!!!" Ji Yong screams. Dara covers her face in embarrassment but she can't help it but laugh. Ji Yong gets up and he looks serious. Upon seeing Dara blushing and laughing happily, he can't help himself but laugh too. He's thankful to have her in his life.


	16. Chat-Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara, Yoona and Hye Jung attend IU's concert.

"Yah! You're going to attend IU's concert with backstage. pass but you're sulking?" Seon Woong said while looking at the rear mirror, looking at Dara on the back seat as he drives her and Hye Jung to the venue.

Kwon Ji Yong surprised her when he gave her three V.I.P. tickets for IU's concert. He told her it includes a backstage pass wherein they can meet IU. Ji Yong said that it's his 100th-day gift for her since he's not around during their 100th-day celebration because of his work abroad.

"It could have been better if he's here." Dara said as she looks outside the window.

"He wants that too, but work is work. Didn't he tell you that he'll make up to you when he gets back?" Hye Jung points out. Dara just sighs and look at the IU backstage pass I.D she's holding. It's a dream come true for her to meet IU. She's a big fan of her since they debuted.

"By the way, is Atty. Im there already there?" Hye Jung asked.

"Yes. Dong Hae is with him. He'll leave when we arrived." Dara mutters.

Seon Woong sighs happily. "What a sweet guy. I could have been friend with him for years now if you didn't keep him from us." Seon Woong said.

Dara rolls her eyes. "You're already friends now along with Seung Hyun-ssi and Ji Yong. Aren't that enough?" Dara teases his brother.

"Yes." Seon Woong bites back. Hye Jung just laughs at the siblings.

They arrived at the concert venue. Seon Woong parked the car first and they walk towards the V.I.P. entrance. Im Yoona and Lee Dong Hae are already there. Yoona dresses up for the concert. She's wearing a black t-shirt and a pilot jacket, denim pants, and boots.

"Seon Woong-Hyung." Dong Hae greets Seon Woong. They shook hands. "Did you wait for long?" Seon Woong asked. Dong Hae shook his head. "No, we're just 5 minutes early."

"Dara-yah!" Yoona calls her then embraces her. "Thank you for inviting me. I want to see this concert but the tickets are expensive. I didn't want to buy the cheaper one because it's too far away." Yoona said and let go of her.

Dara smiles at her. "It's fine. I'm glad you came. It will be fun if Se Kyung is also here but she's in France now to shop for her wedding dress." Dara mutters.

Yoona nodded. "Yes. But she said we will have a girls' day out. She wants us to join her on her spa day. I think that will be amazing." Yoona said excitedly.

Dara, Yoona, and Se Kyung become really good friends. They have lunch together, they go shopping, and they even help Se Kyung plan her wedding. They sometimes visit Dara in KEBN or Yoona in the hall of justice.

Seung Hyun, Dong Hae, and Ji Yong become golf and gym buddies. They even include Seon Woong. Seon Woong becomes close with Dong Hae because of his admirable personality.

"Okay, kids. Let's go inside so we can meet the band before the show starts." Hye Jung said as she wears her. Yoona and Dara giggled. Yoona says goodbye to Dong Hae, Hye Jung did too to her husband. Dara waved goodbye to Dong Hae and Seon Woong and the three ladies enter the V.I.P. entrance.

One of the concert staff briefs them about their V.I.P. pass. He tours them on backstage, the sound booth and the location where they will watch the concert. A few moments later, the staff leads them to IU's waiting room. Hye Jung is just poise as ever but Yoona and Dara look excited. The staff opens the door to them and introduces them.

"Ji Eun-ah, Kang Hye Jung-ssi, Im Yoona-ssi, and Park Sandara-ssi are here. Ladies, meet IU." the staff said as he steps aside. Hye Jung, Yoona, and Dara enter the room. Both Yoona and Dara feel like the world stopped upon seeing IU. IU stood up and bow to them. The ladies bow back.

"Hi. I'm Lee Ji Eun. Nice to meet you all." IU said.

"Nice to meet you too, IU-ssi. We're really a fan of yours." Yoona said.

"Thank you so much." IU said as she looks at Dara. "I'm really pleased to meet you finally. Ji Yong Oppa wants me to meet you. He said you're a fan of mine. Too bad Ji Yong Oppa couldn't come. It will be better if he came so we could have dinner after the concert." IU said and smiles at her.

She sighs. "Yes, he had a prior commitment so he couldn't come. But he told me that he will cheer for you from where he is now." she says.

IU smiles. "Oppa is lucky to have a girlfriend like you. You're very understanding." Dara blushes. "Oh no. I just know how busy he is. I also work hard like him." she said shyly.

"Production Assistant, right?" IU asked. She nodded.

"Really? Where?"

"In KEBN. Variety department."

IU tilts her head. "That's weird. I haven't seen you around." she looks serious, thinking if she saw Dara before.

"I encounter you once. You were guests in a variety show. I was the one who brought the red Princess costume." Dara explains.

IU claps her hands. "Oh right. I remember that. You almost trip on your way out." Dara giggles and nodded.

They continue to talk for a few more minutes before the staff told IU that the concert will start in a few minutes. IU bids goodbye to them. The ladies wish her well. Before they leave, IU calls Dara. "Dara-ssi!" She looks back at her.

"I hope you enjoy the show!" she yells. She waved her hand to her and she walks towards the backstage. Yoona, Hye Jung, and Dara went to their place and waited for the concert to start. Dara took a photo of her, Hye Jung and Yoona and send it to Ji Yong. She even told him that she's thankful for his gift and she can't wait to celebrate their day with him when he gets back.

The concert begins. As expected, IU gives a great performance. Dara and Yoona can't help it but sing along, dance and scream to cheer the band. Hye Jung just watches the show and enjoys it. Dara is having fun and she's really happy that she has Hye Jung and Yoona with her.

The concert is about to come to end. There two songs left. IU stood on stage to speak to their fans.

"I'm thankful to all of you for coming to our concert. I really work hard for this so you guys will have a good time." IU said. She walks closer to the edge of the stage. "Are you having fun?" she asked. The crowd screams 'yes'.

"Good! Good!" she smiles and walks back at the center of the stage.

"Okay, so the next song is really special. I don't normally do this in concert but since we are all enjoying this concert, I will do something special for a friend of ours. Is that okay, guys?" she asks. The crowd cheers and screams yes.

"To give you a brief detail about what we are going to do, let me tell you something about our friend. 15 years ago, an actor debuted. He captures the hearts of his audience by his good looks, charisma, and talent. Then, he is featured in one of my music videos. Since then, he becomes a good friend of mine." IU said. "This Oppa of mine recently had someone special in his life. She made him happy and he likes her so much that he asks everyone that his relationship with this woman is a private matter and he wants us all to respect their privacy."

"Everyone, do you know who I am talking about?" she asks. The crowd screams in excitement.

"Right, my friend is none other than actor Kwon Ji Yong. Today is a very special day for him because he and his girlfriend are celebrating their 100th-day together." IU said happily. The crowd 'aww'-ed and cheer for Ji Yong and Dara.

"Park Sandara-ssi, where are you?" IU asks. A spotlight went to where Dara is located. She's blushing. "Ahh... There she is." IU looks at the crowd. "Everyone, Kwon Ji Yong's girlfriend, Park Sandara. Please give her a round of applause!" she looks back at the place where Dara is

The crowd claps their hands. Yoona is really happy that she pushing Dara playfully. Hye Jung is just smiling behind them.

"With her are Kang Hye Jung and their friend, Im Yoona. We hope you're enjoying the show." IU said as he bows to them. Then she looks back at the crowd.

"To celebrate their 100th-day together, I dedicate this next song for Dara, on behalf of Kwon Ji Yong. This song is 'First Love'." She said and the music starts to play. In the LED screen, they start showing pictures and video clips of Ji Yong and Dara. Dara is watching the LED screen as IU continues to sings. Dara can't help it but tear up as she watches it.

Suddenly, IU went to the side and asks her to join her on stage. Yoona helps Dara to go on stage. Dara feels shy but how can she refuse IU. She went on stage and IU leads her to the center of the stage. IU continues to sing for her. Dara wiped her tears because she misses Ji Yong. When IU sings the bridge part, she points Dara to look back. When she did, she saw the LED screen opens and Ji Yong is standing there, holding a beautiful bouquet of roses. The crowd screams like crazy. Dara burst into tears as he approaches her. He presents her the flower which she took it. Ji Yong hugs her. IU continues to sing as Dara cries on Ji Yong's chest.

"Don't cry. I thought you'll be happy to watch IU's concert and her singing for you." Ji Yong says. Dara looks up to him. "I thought you were busy today." she pouts. Ji Yong laughs. "I just want to surprise you. Don't cry." Ji Yong wipes her tears. He kisses her forehead and continues to hug her.

The song ended and a loud round of applause was given to them.

"Everyone, please welcome, Kwon Ji Yong!" IU said. Ji Yong releases his one hand in holding Dara and waves his hand to the crowd.

"Aigoo... Park Sandara-ssi is really surprised that Ji Yong Oppa is here." IU is fanning herself because she feels emotional for Dara. "Oppa, can you say something to the crowd?" she asked him and bring the mic near his mouth.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all enjoy this concert. I was watching this concert from the sound booth, and I really enjoy it." Ji Yong said.

"Wow... So you're watching all this time while Dara-ssi is missing your presence!" IU said in dismay but in a cute way. The crowd laughs.

"Yes. To be honest, I ask Ji Eun to do this for her. She's a huge fan of her. I think she knows her more than she knows me." Ji Yong says. Dara smacks his chest lightly, indicating that he should stop saying that. IU chuckles at him.

"Ji Yong Oppa, do you have a message for Dara-ssi?" IU asked.

Ji Yong tries to push Dara so he can see her face but she shook her head. He hugs her and patted her head. Fans simultaneously said 'aww...' on his gestures.

"Remember those times that we are driving around Seoul? When 'Good Day' played, your face light up in excitement. You sang her song like a true fan and I couldn't help it but adore you from that point. You're the most real thing that ever happens to me and I'm so grateful that you choose to be with me. I cannot promise you anything but I will do my best to make you happy and take good care of you." Ji Yong said. Dara holds him tight. The audiences cheer for them.

"Wow. That's really sweet! How about you, Dara-ssi?" IU asked as she held the mic near her face. Dara leans back and wipes her tears. Ji Yong helps her by tucking her hair on the back of her ears and wiping her tears. Thank goodness she's wearing a smudge-proof and water-proof make up.

"I'm kind of upset when you said that we can't spend our 100th-day together but I'm really happy that you plan all this. I'm also thankful that even I'm just a wallflower, you noticed me. You've been a good friend from the start and you become a great boyfriend to me. And I want you to know that I may be an IU fan but I am Kwon Ji Yong's number one fan. I will cheer on you in every project you do." she said shyly. Ji Yong smiles brightly at her. He pulls her back and embraces her. The fans scream in happiness for them.

"Everyone, Kwon Ji Yong and Park Sandara!" IU said. The crowd claps their hands. IU thank their fans for attending their concert as she sings 'Good Day' as their final song. Ji Yong took Dara off the stage. He continues to comfort her and adore how emotional she is at that moment. Dara is happy having Ji Yong that moment.

After the concert, IU invites Dara, Ji Yong, Hye Jung, and Yoona to join them for a meal. Since Seon Woong and Dong Hae are also there, the extent their invitation to them.

Dara is having a conversation with Yoona, and Dong Hae while Seon Woong and Hye Jung are having a serious conversation. IU and Ji Yong are talking at the corner.

"I owe you this, Ji Eun-ah. Dara is really happy." Ji Yong said.

"It's nothing, Oppa. I think what made Dara Unnie happy is that you're there for her." She said. Ji Yong took a sip of his drink.

"Do you guys have other plans after this?" IU asks.

Ji Yong shrugged. "I'm just going to drive her home. She's tired." IU nodded. Then, IU thought of something. "Oppa?" she calls Ji Yong.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love her?" IU questions him.

Ji Yong looks at IU. Her question made him think. He told Dara before that he's falling in love with her. But how about now? He looks back at where Dara is sitting. She's laughing at that moment which made Ji Yong smiles. He loves the way she smiles and laughs.

"Oppa? Ji Yong Oppa" IU calls him.

He looks back at IU. IU suddenly smiles.

"What?" Ji Yong asks.

"Have you told her?" she asks with a smile.

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her. It's really obvious on the way you look at her." IU points out. Ji Yong then looks back again at Dara. Dara looks at his direction too and waves her hand at him. He nods at her and smiles. IU shook her head, chuckles and drinks her champagne.

\---

It's around 1 am when Ji Yong and Dara arrived at her home. They are holding hands as they climb up to his rooftop home. When they arrived outside her house, Dara stops and faces him.

"Thank you for this day." she said.

"I'm glad that you enjoy the concert." Ji Yong said as he rubs the knuckles of her hand using his thumb.

"I did enjoy the concert. But I'm thanking you because you're with me today." Dara said. Ji Yong chuckles. "I see."

"Honestly, I'm really upset today. You were busy that you can't even call me" she pouts.

"Yah. I didn't mean to do that. I just do that because I don't want to spoil my surprise." he assures her. She nodded and smiles. They looked at each other for a while.

Ji Yong feels so at peace at that moment. Dara has been a great girlfriend for him. She's beautiful, kind, caring, sweet, patient and she always roots for whatever he does.

Since Dara meet Ji Yong, he caused her so much happiness. He's consistent with his affection towards her and despite his busy schedule, he makes sure that she felt his presence and to be there for her as often as he can. As the days go by with him, she can't help herself but fall in love with him.

Ji Yong wraps his arms on her waist and pulls her close to him. She smiles at him and places her hand on his shoulders. He leans towards her face and kisses her lips. She kisses him back. They are both happy at that moment. Ji Yong stops and leans back. She's staring at him lovingly.

"I love you." he said.

Dara felt like her heart skips a beat when she heard what he said. He loves her. Tears form from her eyes as she looked at him. Ji Yong looked worried when tears fall from her eyes.

"Dara-ah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her.

Dara shook her head. And then, she pulls him down and kisses him. Ji Yong was surprised. Then she released him. Ji Yong is still worried about her.

"Are you all right?" he asks her again.

"I love you, too." she tells him.

Ji Yong feels like he's on cloud nine. She loves him too. Ji Yong smiles brightly and looks her closely.

"You love me?" he asked. She nodded. Ji Yong embraces her and kisses her cheek. Then, he shouted so loud. "I love you, Park Sandara!!!"

Dara covers his mouth. "Yah! Don't shout. It's late!" Ji Yong nodded so she removed her hand. He pecks her lips quickly. He grins at her which made her laugh.

"Yah... I'm too happy to go home now." Ji Yong said.

"Hmm... It's kind of late too and you're tired too after all of that." Dara said. "If you want, you can sleep here for tonight?"

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Just sleep, Oppa." she tells him in a serious tone. He laughs. "I know, I know. Come, you're tired, too." he let go of her but holds her hand. Dara smiles and leads the way to her home.

A few moments later, both Ji Yong and Dara are sleeping peacefully on Dara's bed. Ji Yong is hugging Dara while she leans at him. It's the best way of celebrating their 100th-day together. And they hope to celebrate a more special milestone in their relationship. Especially now that they love each other.


	17. Wedding Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara and Yoona throw a Bachelorette party for Se Kyung. Dara meets someone important to Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun visited his ex-girlfriend.

Shin Se Kyung doesn't have any plan to go out, but her two friends insist her to meet them in one of the private rooms of an exclusive club in Gangnam. It's 7 days away from Se Kyung and Seung Hyun's wedding. Se Kyung had been anxious lately because of it. Seung Hyun is a dear friend to her. He's her best friend, but there's something in her that makes her doubt marrying him.

She arrived at the said room. She doesn't understand why do they have to meet here. They could have just met in one of her restaurants or something. She sighs and opens the door. As she enters, a loud pop came and confetti falls around her. She looks around and saw Park Sandara and Yoona clapping their hands for her.

"Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, Unnie!" Yoona said.

Se Kyung chuckles. "What's this?"

"Your bachelorette party." Dara said as she puts a sash on her that says 'Bride-To-Be' while Yoona places a plastic crown above her head. They lead her to sit on her 'bride chair' and they sat on the chair on her each side, facing each other.

"Wait! You didn't bring men, right?" Se Kyung asked.

"Yah! I'm a lawyer. Do you think it's good for my image that a male dancer comes here? It's just a party for us three." Yoona said.

"We're just going to eat and drink, Unnie. Don't worry." Dara assures her. Yoona opens the wine and pours some in their wine glasses. They get their glasses.

"To Se Kyung Unnie, I hope you will have a happy and healthy family life with Seung Hyun-ssi." Yoona said.

"Cheers!" Dara said. The cling their glasses and sip their wine. Se Kyung still looks anxious after their toast. Dara noticed it.

"Se Kyung-ssi, are you okay?" she asked. Se Kyung looks at Dara. She shook her head. She placed her glass back on the table.

"What's wrong?" Yoona asked.

"I don't know. I just feel a little pressured and worried about this wedding. You both know that Seung Hyun and I are getting married for convenience, not for love. I feel like trapping Seung Hyun because I have trust issues with men." Se Kyung mutters.

"Did you tell Seung Hyun how you feel?" Dara asked. Se Kyung shook her head. "I can't. He's working really hard now before he will take a vacation with me for our 3-month honeymoon. And I know he also has his concern about this wedding." she looks at Dara and sighs. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Se Kyung-ah, I can't answer that for you. You're the only one who can answer that." she points out.

Se Kyung took her glass of wine and drink some.

"Unnie, maybe it's just wedding jitters. Since your parents and in-laws are so involved with this wedding. You need to relax or something." Yoona said.

"Maybe. Seung Hyun's mom already sends me six sets of jewelry, gifts from their friends in the business. My Mom is stopping me in eating carbohydrate food because I might not fit my wedding dress." Se Kyung complained.

"Just relax. Don't think of it too much." Dara advises her. Se Kyung smiles. "I'm really glad I have the two of you."

"We're here for you, Unnie." Yoona said.

"Okay, okay. We have a gift for you." Dara said as she presents a small gift bag to Se Kyung. Yoona did too. Se Kyung opens her gift. Dara's gift is a couple apron while Yoona's gift is a couple mug. Se Kyung likes it. They had a meal and used the karaoke machine in their private party room.

They wrap their party at 10 pm. Dong Hae was the one to pick them up since they are all had a drink. They took Se Kyung home first, then Dara. They had a great day.

\---

Five days before the wedding.

Dara is asked to deliver some documents to Choi Seung Hyun's office so he could sign it before he takes leave. Dara went to the ground floor first to deliver something in the reception. She's waiting for the elevator when a sophisticated woman arrives. She's wearing a white sleeveless, pencil skirt dress and nude high heels. She's carrying a beige bag and she's wearing Chanel sunglasses. She went directly to the elevator. And then, the woman looks at Dara.

"Excuse me, I noticed that the person in the reception is busy with some call so I didn't bother talking to her. Can you tell me what floor Choi Seung Hyun's office is?" the woman asked. Dara looks at her suspiciously. She hopes she's not another Na Ji Woo.

"May I know who you are?" Dara asks. The woman smirks and she looks annoyed. She removes her sunglasses and directly looks at Dara.

"I'm sorry. I'm Choi Jung Hwa. I'm Choi Seung Hyun's sister."

Dara was shocked. Of course, how can she forget? Choi Jung Hwa is Seung Hyun's older sister. She's an executive producer in a TV Station in Canada. And since Seung Hyun is getting married, his sister will attend it.

Dara bows to her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Choi. I didn't recognize you. Uhmm... Vice President's office is on the 9th floor. I'm heading there too." Dara said. Jung Hwa looks at Dara carefully. Then she gazes at her I.D. and read it.

"Park Sandara, Production Assistant." Jung Hwa said and looks up at her face. Dara nodded and smiles awkwardly. The elevator door opens and Jung Hwa enters first. Dara follows her and she pressed the number nine on the buttons. The door closes and they start to ascend.

Dara remains quiet but Jung Hwa speaks. "I've read that you're good friends with Seung Hyun and Se Kyung."

"Ahh.. yes, Ms. Choi." Dara said.

"You're also Dong Seon Woong's sister and Kwon Ji Yong's girlfriend." Jung Hwa said.

"Yes."

Jung Hwa smiles. "Good thing you still keep your private life." Dara looks back at her and just smile. The elevator door opens. Jung Hwa held her hand out, pertaining that Dara should lead the way. Dara walks out first followed by Jung Hwa. She leads her to Choi Seung Hyun's office. Dara waves her hand to Bom and Bom stands up to open the door for them. Dara lets Jung Hwa enter first.

Seung Hyun is busy reading something on his computer when Bom informs him that he has a guest. When he looks at the door, he immediately saw his sister Jung Hwa.

"Noona." Seung Hyun said as he stands up. Jung Hwa approaches him and hugs him.

"Ommo. Our Seung Hyun is getting married in a few days." Jung Hwa said as she let go of him. Seung Hyun smiles but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Seung Hyun asked.

"I'm having lunch with some friends later. I decided to drop by to see you before the wedding. I'm staying with Mom and Dad. You're supposed to stay with us before the wedding." Jung Hwa points out.

"I'll be there the day after tomorrow." Seung Hyun assures his sister. Dara knocks on the door so Seung Hyun and Jung Hwa look at her direction. Dara smiles and lifts the folder she's carrying to show it to Seung Hyun. Jung Hwa looks back at her brother and she noticed something. He's smiling genuinely now and there's a spark in his eyes.

"Ms. Park, come in." Seung Hyun said. Seung Hyun leads his sister to sit on the sofa. Dara approaches them.

"What is it?" Seung Hyun asks her.

"These documents need your approval and signature." Dara said as she places the documents on the table.

"I see. Thank you." Seung Hyun said. "Oh, by the way, Se Kyung said that you gave her a surprise bridal shower. She showed me the couple apron and mugs that you gave her. It's adorable."

Dara smiles shyly. "Ahh yes. It was Yoona's idea. We're really glad that Dong Hae drives us home that night." she paused. "I'll go ahead." she bows and left the room. Seung Hyun stares at Dara until she's out of his sight. Then he looks at the document in front of him to check it.

"How's your work in Canda so far?" Seung Hyun asked without even looking at his sister. Jung Hwa didn't answer. Seung Hyun looks at her and saw her staring at him. "What?"

"You seem to like Park Sandara-ssi." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Seung Hyun said in a defensive voice. Jung Hwa laughs. "How silly. Seung Hyun-ah, we may be living apart now but I know you. You're my brother. When I enter a while ago, you smile but your eyes are sad. But when she enters, you look like a kid who saw a real-life unicorn." she paused. "You're marrying Shin Se Kyung but you like Park Sandara. Do you understand how silly is that?"

"Noona, it's already settled. Se Kyung and I wanted this. It's good for the company." Seung Hyun said.

"But does it make you happy?" Jung Hwa asks.

Seung Hyun sighs. "Noona, Dara and Kwon Ji Yong are my friends. They are together and they are happy. You're overlooking things again." he points out.

Jung Hwa looks at his desk. He still has a picture of Nam Chae Young. "It's been 5 years since she left. Don't you miss her?" she asks. Seung Hyun sighs. "I miss her every day. I will visit her later." Seung Hyun said.

Jung Hwa sighs. "Let's have dinner tonight. Just us. Okay?" she asked him. Seung Hyun just nodded. They both stood up. Jung Hwa hugs her brother before she leaves. Seung Hyun picks up the document on the table and brought it on his office table. He sat and stares nowhere. He's marrying his best friend in five days. He needs to see Chae Young before that.

At their wedding, the woman he likes is sitting there, cheering for them. Seung Hyun opens something on his desktop. He clicked a secret folder and open one of the picture files. It's his photo with Dara on Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding where she's holding in his arms and smiling brightly at the camera. The next picture he will take with her is on the wedding wherein he stands at Se Kyung's wife and her as their guest.

\---

That night, Hye Jung picks up Dara so she can join her for dress shopping. Dara and Hye Jung are browsing some dresses at that time. Hye Jung picks up a baby green dress with floral design from the rack. "What do you think of this?"

"It's nice." Dara said.

"Hmm... I think it doesn't suit me. Don't you like it? I think it looks good on you." Hye Jung suggests and held the dress up so Dara can see clearly.

"No, I don't think so. I want to wear something purple." Dara said as she pulls out a purple floral dress with black lace lining. She shows it to Hye Jung.

"That's pretty." Hye Jung said. Dara keeps the dress on her left hand while she continues to browse.

"It's exciting that Vice President Choi is getting married. He and Shin Se Kyung look perfect together. They are both successful in their field and both are good looking." Hye Jung said.

Dara smiles. "That doesn't matter, Unnie. As long as they are happy and they love each other is what matters most." Hye Jung sighs. "You're right. I remember when your brother proposed to me. For a minute or two, I didn't answer him. I was thinking about our future. If I can still be an actress or will he be good for me? But all of that didn't matter because what's important for me is that he loves me as me, not as the actress. Seon Woong feels like the world stopped when I didn't answer him immediately." Hye Jung giggles.

"Right. Oppa said he thought you will reject him at that moment." Dara chuckles.

"I can't do that. I'm so in love with him that I can even walk away from show business for him. But he didn't ask me that. Instead, he wants me to continue what I love to do." Hye Jung sighs and smiles. "I'm really lucky with my husband."

"You are." Dara assures her.

Hye Jung pics up a dark blue dress. It's simple but elegant. She shows it to Dara and she gave her a thumbs up.

"Will Ji Yong make it to the wedding?" Hye Jung asks.

"He will. He's going to pick me up. We're going together."

"That's lovely." she paused. "Dara-ah, you know how Young Bae and Seon Woong love you. Honestly, I don't understand it at first but as I get to know you, I understand why. For them, you are their sister, that makes you my sister-in-law and I'm happy about that."

Dara smiles at Hye Jung.

"I'm happy that you are with Ji Yong now but when I saw you with Seung Hyun in Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding, I find the two of you beautiful together." Hye Jung said happily.

"Unnie." Dara said.

"Yah. It's just my opinion. I mean, yes, you're with Ji Yong and Seung Hyun now is getting married but I don't know. You guys just look good together for me."

"You're silly, Unnie." Dara said. Hye Jung chuckles. "I know. Aigoo... my OTP will never happen. I guess I'm going to ship you and Ji Yong completely now." Hye Jung teases her. Dara just laugh. "Just pick up some dress, Unnie."

Hye Jung laughs and continues to browse dresses. Dara thinks what Hye Jung just said. She just smiles.

\---

Carrying a bouquet, Seung Hyun walks the pathway heading to where Chae Young is. The last time he was here was on her birthday a few months ago.

When he arrived where she is, he smiles and greeted her.

"Hello, Chae Young-ah." he said as he placed the bouquet in front of her tombstone. He wipes her picture to see Chae Young's beautiful smile.

"It's been a while. I'm sorry I didn't visit much as I used to. I am well. Busy with work." he paused. "I guess you already know. Se Kyung and I are getting married in a few days. I know that you will laugh at us because you know that Se Kyung and I are the total opposite of each other. But we're okay. We're doing this for business. We will take care of each other. We'll be happy."

Suddenly, Seung Hyun kneels in front of Nam Chae Young's grave. It's been 5 years since she loses her battle in a fatal disease.

"Chae Young-ah... I'm sorry. I know you are disappointed at me now. I am marrying Se Kyung even though I like someone else. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for liking Park Sandara. I feel guilty of liking someone else when we didn't have enough time to be together. I'm sorry for forgetting you whenever I'm with Dara. Forgive me, Chae Young-ah." Seung Hyun said as tears fall from his eyes. "Forgive me." he whispers to no one.

He stayed there for a while before he decided to leave. He was about to stand up when a beautiful white butterfly land on the top of the tombstone. Seung Hyun stares at it for a while before it flies towards his shoulder. The butterfly flaps its wing three times before it flew away.

Seung Hyun looks back at Chae Young's picture on the tombstone. And he smiles.

"Thank you." he said.

\---

The night before the wedding, the Choi Family is having dinner. Both Choi Gun Ho and Yang Jin Hwa, Seung Hyun and Jung Hwa's parents, are excited about the wedding. Seung Hyun is eating quietly while Jung Hwa looks annoyed.

"Ommo. Our Seung Hyun is getting married tomorrow. I'm happy for you, son." his mother said.

"The Shin's are a great family. Se Kyung-ssi has a good background." his dad added. Jung Hwa huffed and smirks.

"Is there something wrong, Jung Hwa?" Gun Ho asks.

"Jung Hwa-ah, I know that it's awkward that your brother is getting married first before you. But please be happy for your brother." Jin Hwa said.

Jung Hwa stares at her mother. "It's not about who gets marries first. Seung Hyun can get marries before me even back then as long as he's happy and he and his bride loves each other. This marriage is for convenience. Seung Hyun cares for Se Kyung and he loves her but she doesn't make him happy and he's not in love with her." Jung Hwa points out.

"Jung Hwa, stop it." Gun Ho warns her.

"Let me say this before I shut up. Seung Hyun has been an obedient son to you ever since. He does what you want him to do. He studies everything you want him to learn. But have you ever ask my brother what makes him happy? What he wanted to do in his life?" Jung Hwa asks. Jin Hwa looks at her son who's quietly eating while Gun Ho glares at Jung Hwa. They both didn't answer her.

"I knew it." Jung Hwa said. She took a drink of her wine. "I'm done. I have to rest. I should have a good night sleep for the so-called wedding tomorrow." She stands up, touches her brother's shoulder and left. Jin Hwa looks at her husband who looks mad then back to her son who's focused on his meal.

After the dinner, Seung Hyun went to his room to take a shower and dress up for bed. As he lies down on his bed, he keeps on thinking on what Jung Hwa said over dinner. What makes him happy? What comes up on his mind is Park Sandara. Dara who's eating with him in McDonalds, Dara who drives him home, Dara who saves him from Na Ji Woo's plan, Dara who comforts him after Na Ji Woo's act, Dara who smiles at him, Dara who dances with him on Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding, Dara who is crying on his arm, just her.

Seung Hyun took his phone. He dialed her number to call her. It rings for quite a while before she answers. "Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hello, Dara? Did I wake you up?" he asks. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was just reading a book and I fell asleep. But it's fine." she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." he said but he feels bad. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" she asks.

He sighs. "I don't know really. Wedding jitters?" he said. He heard her laughs. It comforts her. "Se Kyung also has that during the bridal party. You two should relax. You're thinking too much." she said.

"Dara-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk via video call?" he asks.

"I'm bare-faced. And my hair is messy. And we're talking now." she said.

"I know but I want to ask you something that I need to see your reaction." he said. He thinks he sounds stupid but he hopes she agrees.

"Okay. Call me in 2 minutes." she said and she hangs up. Seung Hyun got up and went to his bathroom. He looks at himself at the mirror to check if he looks fine. He fixes his hair, checks his teeth and poses for a smile. he shook his head and went back out. He sits on the bed. He checks his background if there's nothing there. He checks his phone and calls Dara via video call. She answers it. Seung Hyun stares at her. She's also sitting and she looks like sitting in a living room. She's wearing a white shirt and pinking sleeping robe.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Ohh." he said. "I just want your honest opinion."

"Okay." she said.

"Am I doing the right thing? I mean, by marrying Se Kyung?" he asks. Dara face becomes serious.

"Are you having doubts?" she asks.

"I told you, I'm having wedding jitters." he sighs.

She giggles. "Then calm yourself. Don't stress on it too much. Think about this. She's your friend and you love her. That love may develop to something special once you are married. Se Kyung is one of the nicest women I know. I know she will take good care of you." she assures him.

Seung Hyun stares at her on his cellphone. "You didn't answer my question. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Seung Hyun-ssi, I cannot answer that for you. You and only you can answer that. what I can only tell you is do what makes you happy." Dara said with a smile.

Seung Hyun smiles back at her. "All right. I'm sorry for disturbing you. It's not like I can call Se Kyung regarding this matter."

"I understand." she said. "Get some rest, Seung Hyun-ah. Tomorrow is your big day. I will cheer for you and Se Kyung."

"Thank you. Goodnight." he waves goodbye to her.

"Goodnight. Bye!" she waves her hand and the video call ended.

Seung Hyun places his phone on his nightstand and he lies down his bed. Seeing Dara smiles at him calm him. He hopes he's doing the right thing. Tomorrow, he will start a new life with Se Kyung and he should also start forgetting his feelings towards Dara.


	18. Seung Hyun and Se Kyung's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seung Hyun and Shin Se Kyung's Wedding Day.

"Dara! Hurry up!" Yoona said.

Dara follows Yoona to the bride's waiting room. Yoona is excited about this wedding. Dara thinks that she's more excited about this than she does at her own wedding.

They stop in front of the door of the Bride's waiting room. Yoona knocks. "Unnie, it's us." Yoona said. Yoona opens the door. Both she and Dara enter.

Shin Se Kyung is sitting on a huge sofa. She's on her wedding dress and she's holding a bouquet of pink roses. Se Kyung smiles at them. They approach her.

"Se Kyung-ah, you're so beautiful." Dara said. Se Kyung smiles timidly at them.

"Miss, can I take pictures of you three?" the photographer asks. Yoona and Dara agree. They sat on each side of Se Kyung. The photographer took photos of them and thanks to them. The photographer goes out.

"Are you okay?" Dara asks.

Se Kyung smiles awkwardly. "Of course."

"Nervous?" Yoona asks. Se Kyung just nodded and took a deep breath.

"Just calm down. You'll be fine." Dara assures her. "Do you need anything?" she asks. Se Kyung shook her head. "I want to be alone for now. I'm getting more nervous by seeing people. I don't know why." she laughs.

"Okay. We'll go back to our seats." Dara says as she stands up.

"Shin Se Kyung, fighting!" Yoona said. The two ladies went to the door and left the room. Se Kyung took a deep breath. She hopes that she's doing the right decision.

\---

Yoona and Dara arrived at their table. Yoona sat beside her husband while Dara between Ji Yong and Hye Jung.

"How's the bride?" Seon Woong asks.

"She's a bit nervous. She wants to be alone for now." Dara said. Dara looks at Ji Yong. His bowtie is kind of crook so she reaches out for it and fixes it. She brushes the lapel of his coat. Ji Yong thanked her and places an arm on the top of her chair.

"She'll be fine. She just needs a glass of wine to calm herself down." Hye Jung said.

Yoona looks at Dong Hae. "Have you seen Choi Seung Hyun?" Dong Hae nodded. "Yes. He's fine. He said he drank some tea to calm himself." Yoona just nodded.

"Are you okay?" Ji Yong asks Dara. "Yes. Why?" Dara said.

"You look worried."

Dara smiles. "I'm not. I'm just excited to see Se Kyung walk down the aisle." Ji Yong nodded and smiles at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the wedding ceremony is about to start in 5 minutes. Please take your seat and we will start the ceremony at exact 4 pm."

"Finally, it's starting." Hye Jung said as she sits properly.

The other guests start to go to their respective tables. A few moments later, the host announces that the wedding ceremony is starting. The wedding officiate was called first, then the two wedding witnesses, the bride's maids, the groomsmen and the parents of the groom. When the host announces the arrival of the groom, Seung Hyun starts to walk down the aisle. He keeps his composure. When he looks at the crowd, he made sure to smile to them. Then he saw Dara. She looks pretty in her blacked laced purple floral dress. She's smiling at him and clapping her hands to him. Seung Hyun felt like he's completely losing her now. Then he looks away to her and smiles to the crowd. He stood on the groom's side and wait for his bride.

The host calls for the bride's parents and they walk down the aisle. When they stood in their position, the host announces the bride's arrival. Shin Se Kyung starts to walk down the aisle, looking solemn. She wasn't even smiling. Half-way her walk, she stopped. Seung Hyun looked at her. Her eyes start to tear up. Then, she let go of her bouquet. She looks at Seung Hyun and mouthed the word 'sorry'. She turned her back on him and runs away. The people start to talk about what she did. Dara looked at Seung Hyun. His mother is crying while his father comforts her. Se Kyung's parents are apologizing to the people. Jung Hwa is talking to Seung Hyun who looks shocked at what happened.

Suddenly, Seung Hyun calmly walks out of the hall. Jung Hwa went to the host's corner and grabs the mic.

"We apologize for what happened. Please head to the reception for a meal. Thank you." Jung Hwa said and returns the mic to the host.

"Oppa, I need to find Se Kyung." Dara said to Ji Yong.

"Dara-yah." Ji Yong said.

"I'll find you if I didn't find her in 10 minutes." Dara promised him. Ji Yong nodded. "I'll wait for you in the reception area."

"Okay." she said. Then she looks at Yoona nodded at her. They both leave their table to find Se Kyung. Yoona and Dara went out. "I'll go there. You go there." Yoona said as she headed to the right side. Dara went to the left side. She starts searching for Se Kyung. She checks the restroom and some function rooms. She's passing a fire exit when she remembers the time that Seung Hyun found her in the fire exit after Young Jae and Ava's wedding. So, she opens the door of the fire exit. She found Seung Hyun standing on the step of the stairs. She went down and stood beside him.

"Seung Hyun-ssi." Dara calls him. Seung Hyun looks at her. He smiles sadly at her.

"Why do you think Se Kyung did that?" he asks her.

Dara shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't think she will do such a thing when she checks on her." Dara said. Seung Hyun looks away from her. "If she didn't want to marry me, she could have told me." he paused and smirks. "I was decided to take good care of her and be a good husband to her after our conversation last night. But she did this. She's my best friend. How can she do this to me?" Seung Hyun asks again with a disappointed tone on his voice. Dara feels sad for him.

"I'm sorry, Seung Hyun-ssi." she said. Seung Hyun sighs. "It's fine. I know she will contact me soon and explain herself."

"Yes. Just give her time. She will explain it to you once she's ready. Just listen to what she has to say, okay?" Dara said. Seung Hyun nodded.

"Everything will be okay." she assures him.

A few moments later, Dara asks Seung Hyun to go with her so he can go home to rest. Seung Hyun just follows her because he's exhausted. They are walking back at the main lobby when Jung Hwa saw them. She approaches the two.

"Seung Hyun-ah." Jung Hwa calls. She observes her brother. He looks normal but he's, obviously, not okay. He also looks exhausted. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to my hotel room to pick up my stuff. I want to go home and rest." Seung Hyun said.

"Just go to your room for now. There is tons of press outside. Rest and then we'll leave during dawn." Jung Hwa tells him. Seung Hyun just nodded and headed to the elevator. Jung Hwa looks at Dara. "What happened to him?"

"I was looking for Se Kyung when I found him at the fire exit. He said he's fine but I think he's not." Dara explains.

"This is Shin Se Kyung's fault. She could have told us earlier that she didn't want this." Jung Hwa is pissed. "Thank you for finding him and staying with him."

"It's nothing. Seung Hyun is my friend." Dara said. Jung Hwa smiles. "And I'm thankful for that. As far as I know, you're the only friend he has now. He needs us now so if you have time, just send him a message or something to comfort him, okay?" Dara just nodded.

"I'll just check on him. Thanks, Dara." Jung Hwa left Dara. Dara headed to the main lobby and find Ji Yong standing there, waiting for her. She approaches her boyfriend. "Ji Yong-yah"

Ji Yong looks at her. "Ohh. You found her?"

"No. But I found Seung Hyun at the fire exit. He's really upset. I comforted him before I convince him to go out there so he can rest. Jung Hwa saw us and advised him to stay for tonight because of the press outside." she sighs.

"You're with Seung Hyun all this time?" Ji Yong hissed.

"Yes. Why?" she asks and looked confused.

Ji Yong huffed. "Come, let's go home." Ji Yong walks without even looking back at Dara. Dara didn't understand why he's mad but she follows him.

At the parking lot, Ji Yong immediately rides on the driver's side without even opening the passenger side for Dara. Dara is starting to get annoyed by his act. She went inside the car and wear her seat belt. They are both quiet as Ji Yong starts to drive.

Dara can't take his silent treatment anymore. She looks at him. "Ji Yong-yah, what's wrong? Why are you mad with me?"

"I'm not mad at you." he plainly said.

"I know you are. Since I came back from finding Se Kyung but I found Seung Hyun-ssi, you're acting like this." she points out.

"That's it. You said you'll find Se Kyung but you were with Seung Hyun." he huffed.

"Ji Yong-ah, the man was supposed to be married but his bride runs away. How do you want me to handle him? I saw him! Do you want me to just leave him there while he has a thousand questions running in his mind?"

"Yes. You should just let him be. You shouldn't get involved with his problems."

Dara was shocked by what Ji Yong said. He doesn't understand what he's up to but as far as she knows, Seung Hyun and Ji Yong hang out together from time to time with Dong Hae.

"Do you hear what you're saying? Let him be? I shouldn't get involved with his problem? Kwon Ji Yong! He's our friend! I have known him as much as I know you. He's nothing but a good friend to me."

Ji Yong is fuming. "It doesn't matter how long you have known him. He's still a man who just got dumped by his bride. All single men are a threat to me." He huffed. "No, all men who look at you are threats to me."

Dara can't help but laugh in frustrations. She understands now. He's jealous of Seung Hyun since he's technically single now. "All men who look at me are threats to you. What a bull shit." she murmurs.

"What?" Ji Yong asks.

"Am I not enough? Is my love not enough? Why are they threats? Do I make you feel that I will date another man and cheat on you? Do I make you feel insecure?" she said in hissed voice. Something clicked on Ji Yong's mind. Then he realized what had he done.

"Dara-ah. Listen to me, I..."

"Stop. Just drive. I'm tired." Dara said who sounds sad and disappointed.

Ji Yong feels guilty. "But..."

"Just drive!!!" she said loudly. Tears fall from her eyes. "I don't want to talk now." she murmurs. Dara cries quietly while Ji Yong feels stupid.

When they arrived in front of Dara's place, Dara immediately removed her seat belt and get out of the car. Ji Yong follows her.

"Dara-yah, please talk to me." he begs.

"Go home, Ji Yong." Dara said quietly.

"Dara..."

"GO HOME!" she yells at him. He can see that she's sad and in pain. He doesn't want to leave her but Dara already runs up the stairs to her home. Ji Yong went back to his car. He's so mad of himself. He's hurting and sad all because of him.

Getting jealous of her being Seung Hyun, whom she's comforting after being bailed on his wedding is the stupid thing he did so far. Even if Seung Hyun likes Dara, Dara never made him feel insecure. She always assures him that he gave her and him only but this. He sends a sorry message to Dara before he drives himself home.

\---

The next day.

Dara is reading her book in her living room couch. After her fight with Ji Yong last night, she just wants to think positive things. She knows that Ji Yong doesn't want to lose her. But still, he shouldn't be insecure about her and Seung Hyun's friendship.

There's a knock on her door. She wonders who it is. She stood up and went to the door. She opens it and she immediately saw Ji Yong, who's carrying a bouquet of roses and a panda stuff toy. She gives him a serious look. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I admit. I feel threatened with your friendship with Choi Seung Hyun. I know he's just a friend but he's still a man. And you're a beautiful, smart and kind-hearted woman. Who can resist you?" Ji Yong said.

"Ji Yong-ah, you're being ridiculous now." Dara points out.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I just don't want to lose you." Ji Yong murmurs.

Dara sighs. " Seung Hyun and I are just friends. We're good friends. He's _our_ friend. He's been there at my lowest point and I've been there too in his darkest time. Please just trust me and my feelings towards you." Dara said in a sincere tone. Ji Yong sighs and nodded at her. She smiles at him and walks toward him. She wraps her arms on his waist and leans her face on the crook of his neck.

"I'm really sorry. Forgive me." Ji Yong whispers to her. She nodded her head. She leans back and looks at him. "Let's not fight again, hmm?" she tells him. He nodded and smiles at her. He kisses her forehead. She smiles. She invited Ji Yong inside her house for an early lunch.

\---

Monday.

KEBN seems intense. Press people are waiting outside for Choi Seung Hyun. Dara walks in inside and saw Bom immediately. She approaches her.

"Bom." she calls her. Bom looks at her. "Oh, Dara-yah." she frowns.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Bom sighs. "Mr. Choi is not here yet. The media and the executives have been looking for him."

"He didn't contact you?" Dara asks. Bom shook her head. Suddenly, Jung Hwa arrived with Dae Sung. Bom runs towards them. "Ms. Choi, where is Vice President Choi?" she asks.

"Ms. Park, I will be the OIC now on behalf of Seung Hyun. Call the executives for an emergency meeting. I know they have a lot of questions." Jung Hwa said. Bom immediately starts calling people. Jung Hwa looks at Dara.

"How is he?" Dara asks.

"He's fine. I don't know if it is because of what you told him or he's just good in pretending but he looks fine. He's leaving the country tonight to avoid the media. After all, he filed a leave of absence for three months." Jung Hwa said. Dara relaxes. "I'm glad he's okay." Dara said.

"Ohh... I just remember. He said that his passport is in his office. Can you help me? I need Seung Hyun's passport to be delivered to his apartment in Gangnam. Can you do it?" Jung Hwa asks.

Dae Sung butts in "Let me bring it to him, Ms. Choi." he said. Jung Hwa glances at him "I need you on the emergency meeting." she sternly says. Dae Sung just nodded his head. She looks back at Dara. "Can you do it?"

"But I haven't clocked in and I need to talk to my superior about it." Dara explained.

Jung Hwa huffed. "Okay. How about this? Go clocked in now, then we'll go to Seung Hyun's office, and then I will be the one to tell your superior about the errand I'm asking you to do, okay?" Jung Hwa said. Dara just nodded. Jung Hwa signals her to go to clock in and she went to clock in.

\---

Later on, Dara arrived at Seung Hyun's condominium building. Jung Hwa told her what floor is his unit and she already informs the reception personnel about her arrival. She went to the 36th floor of the building and find Seung Hyun's door. She rings the doorbell.

"Who's there?" Seung Hyun's voice that came from the doorbell.

"Seung Hyun-ssi, it's me, Dara." she said.

A few moments later, the door burst open and Seung Hyun is there. He wasn't wearing his usual office suite or something formal. He's just wearing a white shirt and jeans. His hair is a bit messy in a good way and he's even bare feet.

"Come in." he said. Dara enters his home. Seung Hyun closes the door and follows her inside. Dara stood in his living room. She takes out Seung Hyun's travel documents and shows it to him.

"Choi Jung Hwa-ssi asks me to bring this to you." she held out the document to him. He took it. "Thank you."

Silence surrounds them. Seung Hyun is relieved to see her but at the same time, he's anxious because he's leaving the country that night. Dara is worried about him.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Seung Hyun looks at her and gives her a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine now." he said.

"Has Se Kyung contacted you?" Dara asks. He nodded. "Yes. Yesterday. She sends me an email. She's not in Korea anymore, she left the night of our supposed wedding. I know where she is but she told me not to tell anyone. Even you and Yoona. She told me in case I'm leaving the country too." Seung Hyun chuckles. "She apologized on what she did. She said that she shouldn't agree to the marriage in the first place. She hopes that we're still best friend." He sighs. He walks towards his floor to ceiling window.

"Do you? Do you still consider her as your best friend?" Dara asks him.

"I do. Se Kyung is a good person. I understand why she did that. Honestly, I might do the same thing. Especially I saw the person I want to be with on my wedding, smiling and cheering for me." Seung Hyun said.

Dara is shocked. "She's there? The woman you like?"

Seung Hyun looks back at her and nodded. "Yes. And she's the most beautiful woman there even Se Kyung is walking down the aisle. What Se Kyung did is a relieved to me but at the same time, I know that she's suffering too because of the backlash of these. I just hope her parents will understand her. Noona already talked to our parents on my behalf."

Dara sighs. "Park Jung Hwa-ssi said that you're leaving the country too."

He nodded. "Yes, tonight. I'll be gone in two months. I filed for a leave of absence, it's an opportunity for me to explore the world." he said sadly.

Dara forced herself to smile brightly. "Right. Go to places you never went. Eat as much as you desire. Wow. I hope I can go to places too." she giggles. Seung Hyun smiles too. "Dara-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"When I come back, I hope we are still friends." Seung Hyun said. Dara smiles genuinely this time. "Of course. I will wait for your return and I want to hear all you did on your trip." Dara said. Seung Hyun nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I have to go back to KEBN. Ms. Hwang might be looking for me. Have a safe trip, okay?" Dara said as she turns her back on Seung Hyun.

"Dara-ah."

She looks back at Seung Hyun.

"Can I ask for a hug before you leave?" he muttered. Dara was surprised by his request but she nodded. Seung Hyun approaches her. He didn't know why he asks her that but when she's comforting him last Saturday, he feels so safe and in peace. He just wants to feel it again. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Dara then wraps her arms on his waist. Seung Hyun sighs. If he can only say how she meant to him.

Dara patted his back. "Come back soon. KEBN needs its Vice President for Entertainment. And I need my friend too" she said.

"I'll try not to have fun so much so I can go back fast." he said.

"You'll be happy soon, Seung Hyun-ah." Dara assures him. He nodded. "I know. Thank you for being a good friend to me and Se Kyung." he then releases her. They looked at each other for a while. Then Dara says goodbye and left him. Seung Hyun sighs. He will miss her.


	19. Trip to Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara went to Busan with Ji Yong to meet Mino and Seungri. She meets someone special to them.

"Cut!!!" the director yells. Kwon Ji Yong let go of Lee Joo Yeon's hand and walks toward his seat. It's been a month since he and Joo Yeon starts shooting their drama 'Unrequited'. It's a story of a man who's in love with his female best friend but she has a thing for his older brother.

Ji Yong took his phone. They will have a lunch break for two hours. He wanted to see Park Sandara even for a while. Since their shooting is few blocks away from KEBN, he wants to see her.

"Ji Yong Oppa?" Ji Yong looks up and sees Joo Yeon smiling down at him. He raised an eyebrow to her. "What?"

"We will have lunch in a restaurant nearby. Would you like to join us?"

Ji Yong looks back on his phone. "No, I'm having lunch with my girlfriend."

"She can join us." Joo Yeon insists. Ji Yong looks up to her again with a serious look. "I know that. But I want to alone with my girl. I don't want anyone with us when we are together. I mean _anyone_." Ji Yong said sternly. Joo Yeon just smiles and nodded. She left him. Ji Yong dialed Dara's number. She answered immediately.

"Hi" she said.

"Is it your lunch break already?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm just on my way out to have lunch at the convenience store."

Ji Yong stands up. "No, don't eat there. I'm just a few blocks away. Can we meet at the sandwich restaurant?"

"Sure. I'm on my way there." Dara said.

"See you." Ji Yong and he hang up. Ji Yong went to his tent. He asks for his wallet, baseball cap, face mask, and jacket from his stylist and told his staff that he's meeting Dara for lunch. He wears his jacket, mask, and cap and left the taping venue. He walks on the street peacefully. In few meters away, he found Dara walking towards the sandwich restaurant. She looks lovely in her black loose polo, ripped jeans, and sneakers. She's carrying her wallet and she looks in a hurry. Ji Yong removed his mask and calls her name.

"Dara-yah!"

Dara looks at his direction and smiles as she sees him. Ji Yong approaches him. He reaches out immediately for her hand and holds on to it.

"Is this your outfit for the shooting?" she asked as she looks at his clothes.

"No. I just wear this so people won't bug me." he said. She giggles. "Oppa, your look gets everyone's attention. You look like you're a stalker or something." she said. She took off his mask and tilt his cap up a bit. She brushes off his jacket and looks at him again. "Much better. I wanted to see your handsome face." she grins.

He pouts. "You just like me for my face?"

"Yes! Who would like your personality? You're so clingy." she said in a deadpan tone.

"Clingy?" he asked in a pissed manner. He then hugs her and kisses her cheek. She laughs. "Yah! We're on the street!"

"I don't care. I'm a clingy boyfriend!" he kisses her other cheek. She playfully pushes him away but holds to his arm. "I'm hungry." she said cutely. Ji Yong placed his free hand in the middle of his chest. "Aggh! I'm attacked by her cuteness again." Dara slaps his arm and pulls him inside the sandwich restaurant.

They went to the counter to order sandwiches and drinks. People are looking at them. Some even snap pictures of them secretly. But they stop when Ji Yong held Dara hand lovingly. She just smiled at him and they walk towards their seat. When their food is ready to serve, Ji Yong was the one who takes it from the counter and brings it to their table. Ji Yong sat beside Dara.

She gets one of the sandwiches and gives it to Ji Yong. "Eat." she told him. She took the other sandwich and starts eating too. Ji Yong took out his phone and opens his camera app. He took pictures of her while eating. When she noticed it, she gives me a look. He stops and starting munching his sandwich.

"How's the shooting?" she asks.

"It's fine. We will need to go to Busan this weekend to shoot some scene."

She nodded. "When will you return?"

"I'll go home once it's done. Maybe Sunday evening. I'll take the last flight." Ji Yong said and sip some of his drink.

"How's working with Lee Joo Yeon?" she asks as she looks at him. He sighs deeply. "Why?" she asked.

"She's good in her job and she has a nice personality but I feel uncomfortable whenever she's around. She always tends to me more than my staff. Just a while ago, she invites me for lunch. When I told her that I will have lunch with you, she insists that you could join us." he huffed. "How can she say that? You, my beloved girlfriend, joining me and her. It's really uncomfortable."

"Had you told her that you're uncomfortable with her gestures?"

He shook his head. "I can't. We still have a few weeks left to shoot. I don't want to make it more awkward for us. I can just avoid her as much as I can." he said. Dara sighs. "Oppa, it's not right. You should at least talk to her. Tell her that you are uncomfortable with her."

"I'll be fine. In two to three months, the taping will wrap up. I will do some Asian promotion with her and it's done."

"Kwon Ji Yong." she sternly said.

"Fine, I will talk to her soon." Ji Yong assures her.

"You should. Or else, I'll do it." she promised. Ji Yong smiles. "My Dara is so protective of me." Ji Yong said as he tucks strands of her hair behind her ear. Dara just looks at him seriously. Ji Yong sighs. "I'll be fine. I will talk to her. Not today, but soon."

Dara took a bite of her sandwich. She chews it and swallows it. "Can I come with you in Busan?" she asks. "I can stay at Mino and Seung Ri's coffee shop while you're shooting." she asks. Ji Yong smiles happily. "Really? You'll be with me in Busan?" he asks. She nodded.

"Good!" Ji Yong feels happy. They continue to eat. When they were done, they left the restaurant immediately. Dara told Ji Yong that she wants some ice cream from the ice cream shop near his taping venue so they went there and have some ice cream. After it, Dara was about to leave when they come to face Joo Yeon and her staff.

"Oh. Oppa!" Joo Yeon said. Dara looks at Joo Yeon who's smiling at Ji Yong. Ji Yong then wraps his arm on Dara's shoulder. "Hi." he said blankly at Joo Yeon. Joo Yeon then looks at Dara. "Hello, Park Sandara-ssi. we meet again."

Dara smiles. "Hi, Lee Joo Yeon-ssi."

"Are you done with lunch?" Joo Yeon asks.

"Yes. We just had ice cream as dessert. Dara has a sweet tooth." Ji Yong said as she looks at Dara. Dara looks back at her.

"I see. We're going back to the taping. You?" Joo Yeon asks Ji Yong. He nodded.

"I'll head back too." Dara said. "Fighting!" she smiles at him.

"Okay. Text me when you're at the office." Ji Yong asks. She nodded. She bows at Joo Yeon before leaving. Ji Yong looks at his girlfriend walk away then he walks back to the taping venue without even looking at Joo Yeon. Joo Yeon follows him.

"What did you eat for lunch, Oppa?" she asks.

"Sandwich. It's delicious." Ji Yong said blankly.

"I see. We had blood sausage and soup. It was really good."

Ji Yong nodded. "Really? Cool."

Ha Dong Hoon approaches Ji Yong. "Dara left already?" Jung nodded. "Yes, she has work to do." he paused. "By the way, cancel my hotel reservation for Busan. I'm staying with my brother. Just pick me up an hour early before the call time. And book me and Dara a flight going there on Friday evening."

"Dara is coming?" Dong Hoon asks.

"Yes, she wants to see Mino and Seung Ri, and their business. We're staying with them." Ji Yong smiles. Dong Hoon nodded with a smile and starts clicking stuff on his phone. Ji Yong looks back and sees Joo Yeon looking serious. "What?"

Joo Yeon looks at him. "Nothing. It's just I didn't know that Dara-ssi likes going with you out of the city." She smiles awkwardly. She can't even look at him. Ji Yong smirks. "No, she doesn't. It's rare for us to go on a trip. She's very laidback."

"Right. Uhmmm... I'll just go read my lines." Joo Yeon said as she walks away. Ji Yong is satisfied. He hopes Joo Yeon will stop nagging him.

\---

That night, Dara is having dinner with Mi Kyung.

"Mom, I'm going to Busan with Ji Yong." Dara said. Mi Kyung looks at her. "Why?"

Dara shrugs "They have a shooting there. I just want to visit the place. I also want to see his brother and best friend. They are good kids." she smiles.

Mi Kyung smiles. "I'm glad Ji Yong-ssi makes you happy, Dara-yah. I have some side dishes in my fridge. Bring it to the boys." her mother said. Dara nodded.

"Are you going to stay with them?" Mi Kyung asks.

"I don't know yet. But I can stay with the boys or get a hotel room for me. I haven't asked Ji Yong for my accommodation. But I rather want him to stay with his brother. They are kind of not in good terms. Seung Ri told me that Mino resents Ji Yong when he chose to be an actor and left his family in Jeju. Their mom still lives in Jeju." Dara explains.

"Doesn't Ji Yong visit her?"

"He does. But Mino still resent him. I even ask Ji Yong why not bring his mother here in Seoul. He said that her mom wants to stay in Jeju." Dara sighs. "Mino said that their mom wants to meet me. I cannot open that topic to Ji Yong, though."

Mi Kyung smiles. "Do you want to meet her?" Dara nodded.

"Maybe Ji Yong is still looking for the right moment for you to meet his mother. Just be patient." Mi Kyung tells her. Dara smiles and continues to eat.

\---

Friday night comes. Ji Yong is walking ahead of Dara as they walk to the airport's departure area for their flight to Busan. Thankfully, media are not at the airport at that time so they went through the screening smoothly. Both Dara and Ji Yong had a short nap during the flight. When they arrived in Busan, the service vehicle for Ji Yong and his staff took them to where Seung Ri and Mino lives. Ji Yong just took a backpack with his stuff in it while he carries the side dishes Mi Kyung wants to give to Seung Ri and Ji Yong. Dara pushes her small luggage as they went to the elevator.

"You didn't tell them that I'm coming?" Dara asks him with disbelief. Ji Yong smiles. "No. I want to surprise them."

"Should I be the one surprising them? What if we will be the one who will be surprised?" she points out.

"They are good kids. We'll be fine." Ji Yong assures her. The elevator door opens on the 18th floor of the apartment building. Ji Yong leads the way while Dara walks a few feet away from him. Ji Yong stops in front of the door. He pressed the buzzer. The door clicked open which means the boys buzzed the door open. Ji Yong enters first followed by Dara. The house smells like something is being cooked that is really delicious. A familiar smell for Ji Yong. The living room was empty but when he looks at the kitchen. Seung Ri is sitting on the kitchen stool while Mino is stirring something on a pot while their mother is chopping something on the kitchen table.

"Mother." Ji Yong said.

The three of them looks at Ji Yong. Their mother smiles happily when seeing her son. But someone is behind him. Dara took a step on her side and look at the people in the kitchen. She immediately noticed the old woman in a white apron. It's Ji Yong and Mino's mother, Ahn Na Young.

Dara immediately bows. "Good evening."

"Dara Noona!!!" Seung Ri stood up and approaches her. He hugs her. "I didn't expect you're coming." he then let go of her. Mino also approaches Dara and hugs her. "Why you didn't tell us that you're coming?" he lets go of her.

Na Young washes her hands and dries it. She lowers the heat of the induction stove before approaching them. Ji Yong hugs his mother first before introducing Dara.

"Mother, this is Park Sandara, my girlfriend. Dara-yah, this is my mother, Ahn Na Young." Ji Yong said.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kwon. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for invading your home this late." she said shyly. Na Young just smiles at her. Then, she looks at Ji Yong and does a Korean Sign Language signals. Ji Yong looks at Dara.

"Mother said that she's happy to meet you and you're pretty." Ji Yong said. It was then Dara realized that their mom is mute. Dara smiles and speaks. "Thank you, Mrs. Kwon. I can understand sign language so feel free to communicate with me."

Seung Ri, Mino, Ji Yong, and Na Young smiles upon hearing what she said.

"You know how to sign language?" Ji Yong asks. Dara nodded. "Yes, I learned it back in college."

"Wow. You're really amazing, Noona." Seung Ri said.

Na Young looks happy so she told Dara to just talk to her freely and she should call her mother too. Dara agrees. "Ohh... my mother sends some side dishes. She made it herself." she said as she asks Ji Yong to carry them to the kitchen. Mino acts first and gets the eco bag with side dishes inside. He placed it on top of the kitchen table.

Dara looks at Na Young. "Mother, can I help you with anything?" she asked. Na Young signal her to follow her. Na Young gave her an apron and asks her to chop some kimchi.

The boys watch the two women interact. Seung Ri pats Ji Yong, he looks at his best friend.

"She becomes more lovely now, isn't she?" Seung Ri said. Ji Yong smiles. "I think I fall in love with her all over again."

Mino smirks as he takes out the packs of side dishes from the bag. "If you let her go, it will be your loss."

"I know. I won't let that happen." Ji Yong stated. "When did Mother arrive?"

"This morning. She even cleans up the house while we're at work. Thankfully, she did that. The house is a mess. It will be embarrassing if Noona saw that." Mino said as he cringes to the thought of Dara seeing their messy home. "Why you didn't tell us she's coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Ji Yong shrugged.

"We are indeed surprised." Seung Ri said. "But how about sleeping arrangements? Mother already settled in the guest room."

"I will share a room with you. Let her join Mother." Ji Yong told Seung Ri.

"That's fine. But will she be okay sharing room with mother?"

"She will." Ji Yong said.

Na Young looked at the three men. She and Dara can hear them clearly. She told them that she will sleep in Mino's room so Ji Yong and Dara can have the guest room. Dara was surprised by Na Young's boldness.

"Mother, let Dara be with you." Ji Yong said.

Na Young looks annoyed. She told her son that she's fine in Mino's room. She will also clean Mino's room after all. And it's fine that Ji Yong sleeps in bed with her future daughter-in-law. Dara blushes and smiles at her.

"Mother, it's too early for that." Ji Yong said seriously. Na Young waved her hand at him and smiles. She told him that she's not a traditional mother like others, and it's not like they will do something when there are other people around. Seung Ri laughs, Ji Yong and Mino feel embarrassed, Na Young is looking at Dara dearly while Dara wishes she would disappear at that moment.

They have a lovely dinner. Na Young watches Dara and Ji Yong interact. Dara is taking care of Ji Yong dearly while she's being attentive too with others. Dara did the dishes while Ji Yong helps her. Mino helps his mother to transfer in his room. Na Young immediately cleans up his room while Seung Ri is changing the beddings of the guestroom. He even placed Dara's luggage and Ji Yong's backpack there. When Ji Yong and Dara are done with the dishes, they went to the living room. Mino and Na Young went out of the room, as well as Seung Ri.

Na Young looked at Ji Yong and Dara. She told them to get some rest because they have a tiring flight.

"Mother, it's not even 10 in the evening." Mino said. Na Young smacks Mino's arm.

"You should rest too, Mother. You had a long day." Dara said. Na Young nodded and bows to them.

"Goodnight, Mother." the three men said. She just waved her hands and heads to Mino's room. Ji Yong and Dara sat on the huge sofa while Mino sat on the single chair and Seung Ri sat on the beanbag.

"What time will your staff pick you up tomorrow?" Dara asks.

"The call time is 8 a.m. so they'll be here at 7 o'clock." Ji Yong cracks his neck and squeezes his shoulder. Dara asks him to turn his back on her so he did. Dara starts massaging his shoulder.

"How about you? What's your plan tomorrow?" Ji Yong asks.

"I don't know. I plan on staying at Mino and Seung Ri's cafe but I don't want to bother them" she looks at Mino.

Mino shakes his head. "No, Noona. You can stay there. We have staff so we can spend time with you." he smiles.

"How about Mother?" she asked.

"She usually goes to the market by morning to buy some stuff. After lunch, she takes a nap, then when she wakes up, she cleans again and prepares for dinner."

Dara had an idea. "That's it. I can spend the morning with Mother. Then after lunch, I can go to your cafe and spend the afternoon there." she said happily.

"Seems like you're having a vacation." Ji Yong said. She slaps his back. "Do you want me to leave then?"

"No!" the three men said at the same time.

"Noona, we can take a break in the afternoon so we can show you around." Seung Ri suggested. Dara looks hesitant. "But your business?" she muttered.

"It's not like we'll get bankrupt if we leave it for half day. It's really doing great and our staff is trustworthy and great." Mino assures her. "And besides, Seung Ri has a new car, after all."

Ji Yong looks at Seung Ri. "You do?"

Seung Ri smiles shyly. "It's nothing."

Mino butts in. "Nothing means the latest 2015 Ford Mustang." Dara and Ji Yong gaped at Seung Ri. Seung Ri looks smug this time. Mino took a cushion and throw it at him. "You jerk!"

"Yah! I love that car. Can I drive it?" Dara said who stop massaging Ji Yong and looks like she saw something amazing. Ji Yong cups her jaw and moves her face to face him. "Yah! I have a Maserati!" Ji Yong said in an annoyed voice.

"I know. But I like the Mustang more. It's on the number two spot of my Top 3 favorite car brand." Dara said and looks back at Seung Ri.

"What's the number one then?" Mino asks.

"Audi." she plainly said. Mino took out his phone. "I should buy an Audi to please Noona." he murmured.

"Yah!" Ji Yong yells. Dara approaches Seung Ri and asks him to let her drive his car. Ji Yong follows her and holds her wrist pulling her so they can bring her to the room. Seung Ri keeps ignoring Dara while Mino is asking Dara what model does she likes. It's a fun night in Busan.

The next day, Dara woke up early. Ji Yong is sleeping peacefully beside her. It's five minutes before 5 a.m. She kisses his cheek before she rises and went to the bathroom. After she freshens up, she went out and headed to the kitchen. Much of her surprise, Na Young is already there and making breakfast. She greeted her and help her in preparation.

Fifteen minutes before 6 a.m., they woke up the three men for breakfast. Ji Yong is still sleepy but Dara asks him to drink some water so he can function well. The meal is really good. After the meal, the men went to their respective rooms to take a shower. Dara told Na Young that she wants to spend the morning with her which she gladly agreed.

Na Young and Dara stroll at Gukje Market. Na Young buys food for his sons while Dara helps her carry the stuff she bought. They even have a snack and talk about their lives. They went home to have lunch. After that, Dara told Na Young that she will visit Mino and Ji Yong's cafe.

When she arrived at the cafe, Mino and Seung Ri introduce her to the staff. Then, the three of them went out to drive around Busan. Dara is enjoying the view. Both Seung Ri and Mino are very attentive to her. Around afternoon, Dara received a message from Ji Yong that they are about to wrap up so they decided to pick him up. When they arrived at the venue, the staff is already packing up. Dara told the boys that she's just going to find Ji Yong. As she searches for him, she encounters Lee Joo Yeon, talking to her manager. They didn't see her because of their back are facing her.

"What? He's ignoring you?" Hyun Woo said.

"Yes. He told me that he's having dinner with his family. I ask if I could join them but he insists that it's a family dinner." Joo Yeon sulks. Hyun Woo sighs. "I don't understand Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. He's not blind or anything but can't he see how the two of you look good together. Even your fans agree."

"Ji Yong Oppa have Park Sandara." Joo Yeon points out.

"Right. They've been together for 6 months or so now. But she's too plain for him. She's just a Production Assistant at KEBN. She's not even the real sibling of Cha Gwang Jae PD." Hyun Woo stated.

Joo Yeon sighs. "Oppa smiles a lot when she around, he's so handsome and he looks genuinely happy. Why can't he smiles at me like that off-camera?" Joo Yeon asks herself.

"Because he smiles for the one he loves." Dara said. Joo Yeon and Hyun Woo look behind them and saw Dara. Dara walks towards them and stops an arm away from Joo Yeon.

"Oh. Park Sandara-ssi. Hello. Are you looking for Ji Yong Oppa?" Joo Yeon asks brightly. Dara huffed. "Will you stop calling him Oppa? He's not your brother nor your boyfriend to call him that."

"Yah! What's wrong with you? Why are you yelling at Joo Yeon-ssi?" Hyun Woo hissed at Dara. Dara glares at Hyun Woo which made. She steps back. Then she looks back at Joo Yeon. "Didn't you know how uncomfortable Kwon Ji Yong-ssi around you? You keep on asking stuff to him that is so uncomfortable for him." Dara told Joo Yeon.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Joo Yeon said.

"You, him and I know that you like him. He's so aware of that and I too. But you don't know how to back off. Let me remind you who am I. I am Park Sandara. Yes, I'm a Production Assistant in KEBN. And I'm Kwon Ji Yong's girlfriend." Dara said sternly.

"Park Sandara-ssi, I don't know what you're talking about. Ji Yong Oppa and I are just friends. We're just working together. Don't be jealous of me." Joo Yeon said sarcastically. Dara laughs. "I will never be jealous of you because I'm not the one begging for a smile from him."

Joo Yeon glares at her. "Yah! How dare you say that? Don't you know who am I?"

"Lee Joo Yeon!" Ji Yong yells. They all look at Ji Yong who is a few feet away from them. He approaches them but stood in front of Dara, looking like he's protecting her. "What are you doing?" Ji Yong asks Joo Yeon.

"Oppa, Park Sandara-ssi is being rude at me. She's claiming that I'm making you uncomfortable. I don't know why she's jealous of me." Joo Yeon said while acting like she's being bullied by Dara.

"You do make me uncomfortable. I'm just being patient with you since we have a drama ongoing but with you showing how attentive to me is uncomfortable. Dara will never be jealous of anyone especially you. We're secured with each other and we're in love. So stop forcing yourself being close to me because we're not friends or what. We're just working together." Ji Yong told Joo Yeon. Joo Yeon and her staff are shocked by his bold statement.

"Oppa..." Joo Yeon muttered.

"And please, don't call me Oppa anymore. I'm not comfortable with that. I will talk with you along with your manager regarding this stuff back in Seoul." Ji Yong faces Dara and smiles at her. "Let's go?" Dara nodded. Ji Yong took her hand and they walk away from Joo Yeon who still looks shocked on what they told her. The couple hopes that she will behave the next time they see her.


	20. Ticking Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara went home after her short trip from Busan. A family problem occurs.

Ji Yong drops Dara in her home. She went up to drop her luggage. She then took the paper bag of food she brought from Busan for her mother. When she went to her home, she noticed that the door is open. When she enters, she immediately saw Mi Kyung on the floor, looking in pain while holding her stomach. She put down the paper bag and runs towards her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dara said in a worried voice.

"Dara-yah... It hurts." Mi Kyung said as tears fall from her eyes. Dara helps Mi Kyung to the couch. She took her phone and call for an ambulance. Then she called Seon Woong. He answers after a few rings.

"What? Did you know it's late?" Seon Woong said in a sleepy voice.

"Oppa, something's wrong with Mom. I already called for an ambulance," she said while crying. Seon Woong rises from his bed. "Dara-yah, calm down. I'm coming. Update me whatever happens." Seon Woong said and he hangs up.

Hye Jung wakes up upon hearing her husband. "Yeobo, what's wrong?"

Seon Woong heads to their walk-in closet. "It's Dara. Something's wrong with Mom. She already called an ambulance. I'm checking on them." Seon Woong said. Hye Jung gets off the bed and follows him in the closet. She stood by the door. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm fine. Just stay here." Seon Woong said while changing his clothes. Hye Jung can see that he's panicking so she went in and pick some clothes for herself.

"Yah! I said stay." Seon Woong said in a cracked voice. Hye Jung stares at him. "No. I'm coming with you. I'll drive. Seeing that you're shaking now and panicking, I'm afraid that you will drive recklessly. I'll drive you there and be with you." She took some jacket and gave one to him. Seon Woong took it and wears it. Hye Jung approaches him to fix his jacket, then, Seon Woong suddenly hugs her.

"I'm scared." he whispers to her. Hye Jung hugs him back and patted his back. "She will be fine, Oppa. Mom is a very strong person." Seon Woong holds on to his wife. He doesn't know what to do at that moment but Hye Jung will be there to guide him. She leans back and stares at him. "You need to be strong, Yeobo. For Mom and Dara. Okay?" she said. He nodded his head and sighs. Hye Jung brushes off the shoulder of his jacket. "Let's go."

\---

A few hours later, Hye Jung, Seon Woong, and Dara are waiting outside the emergency room. They've been waiting for two hours already. Hye Jung and Dara are sitting in the chairs while Seon Woong is standing, walking back and forth in front of the emergency room door.

"Yeobo, please sit down. I'm getting dizzy at you walking back and forth." Hye Jung said. Seon Woong huffed. "Then don't look at me." he said in an annoyed tone. Hye Jung understands her husband. Dara is still worried at that moment, sniffing and tearing up.

The doctor came out followed by some nurses. Hye Jung and Dara stood up.

"Kang Mi Kyung's family?" the doctor asks them.

"Yes, I'm her son. Is my Mom okay?" Seon Woong asks. The doctor smiles. "She's okay now. She's resting. We give her some medication but we see something on her test. I would like to admit her for further examination." the Doctor said. Seon Woong nodded. "It's okay, Doctor. Do what you have to do." The doctor nodded. "She will be transferred to a room in a few minutes. She can only have one watcher. We'll go ahead."

"Thank you, Doctor." Seon Woong said and bows to him. The doctor and his staff left them. Seon Woong releases a huge breath of relief.

"She's fine now." Seon Woong told his wife and sister. Dara wipes her tear. "I'm so scared when I saw her on the floor. She's really in pain." she mutters.

"She's fine now, Dara-ah." Hye Jung assures her. Seon Woong looks at Hye Jung. "Yeobo, take Dara home. I'll stay with Mom."

"Oppa." Dara protests.

"Check Mom's home. Then prepare stuff for her stay here. Yeobo, sleep with Dara for now. When you wake up, come back here for Mom's stuff. Dara, go to work. Then at night, you stay with Mom so that I can go home. Okay?" Seon Woong tells the two women. They just agree with him.

\---

Dara walks inside KEBN with a heavy heart. Seon Woong texted her saying that Mi Kyung is awake already and she's sorry for worrying her. She still worries for her, but she's glad that she's awake now.

"Park Sandara-ssi." someone calls Dara. She looks back and sees Choi Jung Hwa walking towards her. She bows to her. "Good morning, Ms. Choi."

Jung Hwa noticed that she looks gloomy. "Is it a good morning? You look sad." Dara shook her head and smiles awkwardly. "It's nothing. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Jung Hwa nodded. "I see. I hope your day will be a lot better." she smiles at her. Dara remembers something. "By the way, Ms. Choi, how's Vice President Choi?"

Jung Hwa sighs. "He's okay. He's in Europe now. I think he's in Bulgaria now. He's having a great time, he said. I hope he really does." Dara can see on Jung Hwa's expression that she's worried for his brother.

"That's great news. Dong Hae and Yoona keep on asking me if either he or Se Kyung contacted me." Dara said. Jung Hwa smiles at her. "I'm glad that Seung Hyun has friends like you." Dara smiles genuinely this time and says goodbye to her. Jung Hwa looks at Dara as she walks towards the elevator. She looks sad and stresses. She took her phone and snaps a picture of Dara walking away. She typed something and pressed send. She hopes that her brother is here to comfort her friend.

\---

When Dara return to the hospital, she brought some stuff of her own and some food. She enters Mi Kyung's room and found Seon Woong sitting on a chair beside his mother's bed while Hye Jung is standing behind him. He's holding her hand and crying silently. Hye Jung noticed her and told her to put down her stuff and come with her. She did what she said and follows her out the room. They went to the garden outside the hospital. They sat on a bench. It was a quiet night.

"Unnie, why brought me here?" Dara asks. Hye Jung looks at her. "Dara-yah, I want you to be the strong as you ever be. What I'm going to tell you will be hard but I want you to be strong. Okay?"

"Unnie."

"Mom has stomach cancer. It's in Stage 4. The doctor says that they will do their best to make mom live longer but since it's already in a critical stage, with the medication involve, Mom has one year to live." Hye Jung said in a calm voice. Dara starts to tear up. She feels like suffocating. She can't breathe. She lost her parents in a tragic accident, now this? Dara starts to sob. Hye Jung moves closer to her and hugs her.

"Mother..." Dara mutters as she cries. Hye Jung patted her head. "She'll be fine. Mother will be okay. We will all help her. It's fine."

Dara looks at Hye Jung. "Unnie, did Young Bae already know?" she asks. Hye Jung shook her head. "Seon Woong doesn't have the courage yet to tell him. He's having a hard time now."

Dara continues to cry. "Yah! Stop crying. People might think I made you cry." Hye Jung said. "I will try telling Young Bae when we got home."

"No, I will tell him. I'll tell him tonight." Dara said as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Hye Jung nodded and brushes some strands of her hair on her face.

When they went back to Mi Kyung's room, Hye Jung took Seon Woong home. He didn't want to leave but Hye Jung said that he needs some rest and he shouldn't get sick so he can take care of his mother. Seon Woong finally agrees.

It's past midnight. Dara stepped out of Mi Kyung's room to call Young Bae. He answered it in the third ring.

"Oh, Dara-yah, hello." Young Bae cheerfully greets her.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"I just got home from work. How are you? Wait. It's past midnight there now. Is there a problem?" he asks.

"Young Bae-yah, I want you to sit down first before I tell you why I called."

Young Bae starts to worry. "Dara-yah, what is it? Did something happen with you and Ji Yong?"

"No." Dara can't help it but tear up. Young Bae knows she's crying. "Park Sandara!"

"Young Bae-yah, Mom is sick. She has stomach cancer. The doctor said that even she undergoes medication, she only has a year left to live." she sobs.

Young Bae felt like his soul left his body. His mother has a year left to live. "Dara-yah, this is not funny." Young Bae said.

"Dong Young Bae!" she cries.

"How's Mom?" he asks in a cracked voice. She knows that he's crying. "She's sleeping now. I'm looking out for her. She's still pretty, Oppa." she said.

"Hyung... How's Hyung?"

She sighs. "He's shocked. Hye Jung took him home so he could rest." she wipes her tears.

"I'm in the middle of an important project now. But I'll do my best to come home soon. I will call anyone who's with Mom later when she's awake. Inform me, okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I'll tell Hye Jung Unnie and Seon Woong Oppa."

"Dara-yah, be strong, okay? Be strong until I'm there. You need to be strong for Mom and Hyung, okay?"

"Yes, I will."

"Dara-ah, you should rest too. I'll call again during the daytime, okay?" Young Bae said in a sad voice. "Yes. Bye." Young Bae hangs up. Dara went back to the room and lie down on the sofa.

Young Bae put down his phone on his side. He sobs loudly. Hyo Rin just got home that time when she heard her husband crying. She immediately looks for him. She sat beside him and hugs him.

"Yeobo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asks her husband. Young Bae hugs Hyo Rin back as he continues to cry.

\---

In the morning, when Dara wakes up, Mi Kyung is still sleeping. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and went out to grab some coffee in the cafeteria. As she walks out in the lobby, she saw familiar faces. It was Ji Yong and Mr. Ha. Mr. Ha is carrying a fruit basket and a sandwich restaurant takeout while Ji Yong carries two large coffees. When Ji Yong saw her, he smiles brightly at him. Dara can't help it but run towards him and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She nodded. "Now that you're here, I am." she whispers.

"Hye Jung-ssi called me last night. I wanted to go to you but she said that give you some space for a while. I decided to bring you up some breakfast." he tells her. She looked up at him. "Thanks." she said with a sad smile. She let go of him but he holds her hand.

"Come, let me visit Mom." he said and looks back at Mr. Ha. They walked back to Mi Kyung's room.

\---

As days and weeks passed, Seon Woong, Young Bae, and Dara decided that Mi Kyung should stay in Seon Woong's home. Dara even packs her stuff for her stay there. Dara, with the help of Ji Yong, visits and takes care of Mi Kyung. She's fragile but she's doing her best to show her children that she's okay. Young Bae told his sibling that he took an open leave of absence but the company still needs his help from time to time. Hyo Rin can't make it because she's busy with her field of work. Young Bae will arrive as soon as they launch a new project.

It's been two months since they discovered Mi Kyung's illness. Ji Yong and Dara are having dinner in a fancy restaurant. He can see that despite her cheery smile, her eyes are sad. She's worried about Mi Kyung.

"Seon Woong Oppa wanted Mom to sell her home. She doesn't want too. I think it's because of me. I'm living on the rooftop since I was 18. I think I should look for a place of my own so Mom can sell the house." Dara said as she stares at her food while poking it with her fork.

"I know some real estate agents, I can send one for you." he said. Dara smiles and nodded. "Okay. I just need a small apartment with two bedrooms and baths. I can rent the one out or if I have a guest." she shrugged and took a bite of her meal.

"You can stay with me if you want." Ji Yong calmly said. Dara looks at him. He's serious. She smiles. "I think that's not a good idea."

"Why not?" he frowns. She gives him a knowing look. He sighs and took a sip of wine. "I mean, you're my girlfriend. It wouldn't be so bad if we live together."

"I'm not comfortable with it." she said.

"Fine. But if you want a place temporarily, you're welcome to stay with me." he tells her.

"I know. Thank you." she smiles at him.

He coughs. "When will Young Bae arrived?" he asks. Dara stares at him. He sounds different. "He'll be here soon. Hyo Rin wants to come but her boss didn't allow her to leave. She said that she'll come on holiday."

"I see. he's staying with Seon Woong's?"

Dara nodded. "Young Bae wants to take care of Mom." Ji Yong sighs.

"Dara-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving three days from now. We will have Asia Tour for 'Unrequited'. Do you want to come with me?" he asks while looking at her. Dara looks at him. "Ji Yong-ah, you know I have work and I want to be there for Mom."

Ji Yong pinched the bridge of his nose. He doesn't want to leave her and she also doesn't want to leave her work and her adopted mother.

"How about you stay with me a few days before I leave for the tour?" he suggested. "Just a few days. It's weekend and I'm leaving on Monday morning."

Dara thinks about it. They will not see each other for two weeks and he wants to spend time with her. She sighs in defeat. "I need to go home first to check my home and Mom's. I also need some stuff." she said shyly. Ji Yong smiles and nodded happily. She chuckles and continues to eat.

\---

Jung Hwa is drinking wine that night as she stares outside her window. The last update she got from Seung Hyun is that he's in Iceland. She's glad that he's exploring the world and enjoying it.

She received a call from Se Kyung a few days ago. She apologizes to her but Jung Hwa told her that she understands and would do the same thing than marrying her best friend. Se Kyung is in Canada now staying with a friend.

Her phone rings. Jung Hwa went to her bed and grab her phone. She places his wine glass on the bedside table and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Noona, it's me." Seung Hyun said on the other line. Jung Hwa smiles. "Oh, Seung Hyun-ah, how are you?"

"I'm great. You?" he asks. He sounds happy.

"I'm fine." she said and stands up and walks back to the window to lookout. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Dublin right now. The weather is good here." he said.

She feels relief. "That's good. Oh, Seung Hyun-ah, I have something to tell you." she said.

"What?"

She sighs. "Se Kyung called. She apologizes and informed me that she's in Canada now."

"I know. She told me." Seung Hyun said. Jung Hwa was surprised. "You still have communication?"

"Yes. Through email." he said calmly. Jung Hwa is glad that Seung Hyun and Se Kyung maintained their friendship. "Noona?"

"Hmm?"

"How is she?" he asks. Jung Hwa grins. He's talking about Dara. She sends Dara's pic to him. She knows that he really cares for her. "She seems fine but I think there's something wrong. I also heard that Dong PD filed an open leave of absence. I can't ask Park Sandara-ssi directly since we're just acquaintance."

"I see." he paused. "By the way, I'm coming home in two weeks." he mutters. Jung Hwa feels relief upon hearing that. "I'm glad."

"But I need to settle some stuff first before I go back to the office."

She nodded. "That's fine. Take your time. Your LOA is still not due yet so you can rest for a while before you go back to work."

"Yeah. I need a long sleep." Seung Hyun chuckles. Jung Hwa laughs. "Why? You're always up all night partying there?"

"It's the time zone, Noona." he defends. "And I'm worried about her." he added.

"You still like her?" she asks.

"Aside from having a boyfriend, what's wrong with her?" he asks her. He had a point. Park Sandara is a lovely woman. "You had a point. But Seung Hyun-ah, you lost your girlfriend before. You just got off a wedding with your best friend. Don't hurt yourself again by having a one-sided love with your friend."

"Noona, I'm happy with what I have with Dara. I'm not expecting anything from her. I adore her and I will remain her friend as long as she wants me too." Seung Hyun mutters. Jung Hwa feels bad for her brother. As far as she knows, Seung Hyun never likes a girl before. He's so focused on making their parents proud that he doesn't have time to date. He has women who wanted to get his attention, but he never falls for anyone. It's just Dara.

"Fine. Do you want anything when you get home?" she asks.

"I want the pasta you usually cook for me." he said. Jung Hwa laughs. "Okay. I'll prepare it. Send me your flight details, okay?"

"Yes, Noona. See you in two weeks."

"Okay. Bye." she said and hangs up. Her brother will come home soon.


	21. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Bae came home to see his mother. Choi Seung Hyun got home from his long vacation alone. Ji Yong is back from his Asian tour.

Dara comes out from Mi Kyung's room after she gave her medicine. She went down to put the glass back to the kitchen when he heard Seon Woong talking to someone. She put the glass away and went to the living area. When she got there, Young Bae is standing there, carrying a backpack and a piece of luggage on his side. His eyes are all teary.

"Calm yourself down. Don't show yourself weak in front of mom. It will stress her. She's sleeping by now. You rest too and wake up early so you can see her." Seon Woong said in a tense voice.

Young Bae nodded his head and wipes his tears away. Then someone caught his eyes. It was Dara standing a few feet away from them. On what Seon Woong told him since Mi Kyung fainted, Dara is stressed about the situation. She's always late to sleep and early to wake up. He was thankful when she stayed with Kwon Ji Yong for three nights. Ji Yong said she fell asleep early with him but tends to wake up in the middle of the night, worrying about their Mom.

Seon Woong nods his head towards Dara. Young Bae walks towards her and stops an arm away from her.

"Hi." he said.

Dara smiles weakly. "Hello." Young Bae smiles back at her. "Are you okay? It seems like you lose some weights since the last time I saw you."

She laughs. "Maybe my diet plan really works." He nodded. Suddenly, he hugs her. At that moment, Dara feels vulnerable.

"You did great, Dara-yah. I'm here now." Young Bae said to her. Dara suddenly burst into tears. She's holding up herself for so long that she wanted to cry but she can't. She needs to be strong. She's so scared of losing another parent. Young Bae patted her back to calm her down.

Seon Woong is watching them in tears. He understands them. They practically grew up together. They once fell in love with each other but being a family is more important than anything to them.

The next day, Mi Kyung is happy to see Young Bae when she woke up. Her son has a huge smile on his face. He even teases her that Hyo Rin bought some makeup for her so she could get more beautiful. She's really thankful that her son is there for her.

Seon Woong went back to work as Hye Jung and Young Bae takes a turn to take care of her during the day and Dara and Seon Woong take care of her by night. Hyo Rin calls her mother-in-law from time to time to check on her.

Dara has been checking some places that Ji Yong's agent recommended. Nothing appeals of her yet but her agent is very patient in looking for a rental apartment for her.

It's the weekend. They are having breakfast together. Haru finished fast so she went to her room to play. Mi Kyung is having less salt chicken soup because she can't take too spicy and heavy food.

"Seon Woong-ah" Mi Kyung calls her son.

"Yes, Mom?"

She sighs. "I will sell the house and stay here with you." she said calmly. They are all glad that she will sell the house. "But in one condition."

They are all curious. "What is it, Mom?" Seon Woong asks.

"I want a portion of it to be used to buy Dara a new home." she said sternly. Aside from Dara, they are expecting this from her. She loves Dara so much like her own daughter and she worries for her dearly.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. I'm looking now for my own place. I'm talking to someone now to find a place to rent in. Ji Yong is helping me." Dara defends. Mi Kyung smiles at her daughter. "Then use the money to buy your own place. The remainder of it plus the sales of the stuff I own and my money on the bank will be split for Seon Woong and Young Bae."

"Mom, we don't need it." Young Bae said.

"I can't bring it to my grave. Just save the money for your children's future." she said nonchalantly. Seon Woong and Young Bae feel bitter that their mother already accepted that she will be gone soon.

"Hye Jung-ah?" Mi Kyung calls her daughter-in-law.

"Yes, Mom?" she answered.

"Call Atty. Im. Set a meeting with her as soon as possible. I want to settle this stuff before it's too late. If you have time, help Dara finding a new home. Make sure that it's a good place and safe. I don't want to face her parents in heaven knowing that I didn't do something for their daughter." she looks at Dara. "They would want this for you."

Dara sighs. She can't say no to her after she said that.

"Yes, Mom. I'll call her later to set an appointment." Hye Jung said as she smiles at her mother-in-law.

"This soup doesn't please me. Why can't I have kimchi soup?" Mi Kyung asks her son.

"Mom, your stomach can't handle spicy food. You should follow a diet." Seon Woong points out.

Mi Kyung sighs. "I would love some lemon tarts if I can't have kimchi soup." she frowns and took a spoonful of her soup.

"I'll buy some, Mom." Dara said happily. Mi Kyung smiles and nodded. "Sure, child. And I would love it if you also buy a strawberry cake so Haru and I can eat it together."

"I'll go with you." Young Bae tells Dara. She agrees.

"Yah! Buy me extra lemon tarts, okay?" Seon Woong said. Hye Jung slaps her husband's arm. "Yah! It's for Mom! You and your tart obsession!" she huffed and drink some water. Seon Woong wraps his arms around her. "I'm more obsess with you." he said cutely to his wife.

"Ohhh! It's disgusting when he acts like that. Ohh!" Young Bae said while looking disgusted. Seon Woong glares at him. Hye Jung, Dara, and Mi Kyung laugh as they continue to eat.

\---

"Have you found a place?" Young Bae asks as they walk on the street of Gangnam.

"I haven't yet. My agent's recommendations are near KEBN but I feel like I still want to stay in the Mapo-gu area." Dara said. Young Bae nods. "It's really hard to leave the place you grow up to." Young Bae said.

"Oppa, let's do our best to make Mom happy. When she laughs when you tease Seon Woong Oppa, it was so precious. It's like I was brought back to the time where we're still in college and Mom will cook us dinner and wait for Seon Woong Oppa to come home."

Young Bae sighs. "I know. I want her to be happy. Seeing her happy is a good memory to all of us. I just hope she lives longer than what Doctor said." he paused. "Hyo Rin and I are trying to have a baby."

Dara looks at Young Bae. "Really?"

He nods. "Yes. But our work stresses us a lot. The doctor said we need to calm down and avoid stress so we can have a baby. Our body is in good condition but stress is the factor why we still haven't had a baby now."

"Hyo Rin must be disappointed." she muttered.

"Both of us do. We want to have a child so Mom can see our child before she leaves." Young Bae looks gloomy. Dara holds on to his arm. "Young Bae-yah, it's Mom. Having you and Seon Woong Oppa is more than enough for her." Young Bae smiles and nodded.

"By the way, when will Ji Yong come back to Korea?" he asks.

"This coming week, I think. He didn't tell me what date though." she frowns. Young Bae smiles. "You miss him?"

She nodded. "He has never been away for two weeks before. But I'm glad that his career is going well. I don't want his fans to think that I'm stopping him for being successful."

"I think it's the opposite. You inspire him a lot that he's doing well now. Fans should be thankful for you." he points out. Dara giggles. "I don't know. None of his fans has approached me and asks about him."

"Because Ji Yong asks them to let you two have privacy on your relationship. Yah! His fans even give a hard time on Dispatch because they posted a picture of you too while having a cozy dinner."

Dara sighs happily. "I hope he comes home soon. He's been acting cute during our video call, asking me to cook for him when he gets home." she laughs. Young Bae smiles. He's happy that despite the stress, Dara can still smile on the thoughts of Ji Yong. Then, he remembers something.

"By the way, Mom mentioned this Atty. Im. Is she the one married to Lee Dong Hae?" he asked. Dara stops walking and looks at him. "Yes. Why?"

Young Bae grins playfully. Dara suddenly feels annoyed. "Yah!"

"What? Hyung said he wants to meet me." Young Bae said calmly. "Isn't that great? Your first boyfriend will meet your first love?" he teases him.

"Yah!" she whines. Young Bae laughs. "You're adorable when you're mad. Come, let's grab some lunch before the tarts." Dara pouts but continues to hold on to Young Bae's arm as they walk in the street.

\---

Along with his sister, Choi Seung Hyun visited their parents. He arrived last night and as promised, Choi Jung Hwa cooked him his favorite pasta dish. Their parents welcome them. Jin Hwa, their mother, hugs her son. She feels really sorry about what Se Kyung did to him but he assures her that he's fine. Gun Ho, their father, told them that Se Kyung's parents sell their shares in KEBN out of respect to them. They also apologize on Se Kyung's behalf. Jin Hwa is still upset at the Yoon's but Seung Hyun told her that he and Se Kyung are still best of friends and he understands what she did.

They had an early lunch together that day and they sat on the living area to talk about Seung Hyun's travel. Jung Hwa also announced that she's going back to Canada in two weeks once Seung Hyun already took over everything she's working on.

They left their parents' home around 1 p.m. Jung Hwa insists to drive so Seung Hyun let her. As they pass the street of Gangnam, the stop because of the red light. Someone caught Seung Hyun's eyes. A man and woman are walking on the sidewalk. The man is carrying a huge paper bag of a pastry shop while holding an ice coffee cup on his other hand. The woman beside him, smiling brightly as she listens to him while holding a frappe cup on her hands. It was Dong Young Bae and Park Sandara. Seung Hyun heart's skipped a bit upon seeing her. She looks happy but he noticed that she lose some weights. Jung Hwa looks at the direction he's looking at and saw Dara with a man. It wasn't Ji Yong, for sure.

"It's Park Sandara-ssi. But who's the man she's with?" she asks.

"Dong Seon Woong's brother, Dong Young Bae. Dara's best friend too." Seung Hyun says as he keeps his eyes on them. He stopped looking at them when they passed their car. He looks forward with his face looking serious.

"They seem really close." Jung Hwa said.

Seung Hyun sighs. "They grew up together. They once fell in love with each other." Jung Hwa gaped. "Really? How did you know that?"

"I was at his wedding with his wife, Min Hyo Rin. They invited me. After the wedding, Dara went out immediately. She looked at stress. I found her in the fire exit while sobbing. She told me about him." Seung Hyun tells her sister. Jung Hwa nodded. The traffic light turns green. She drives away.

"Do you think Kwon Ji Yong-ssi knows about their past?" she asks. Seung Hyun shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think she will keep it from him."

"Dara-ssi is such a lovely woman. I would want her for you, Seung Hyun-ah but unfortunately, she's taken." Jung Hwa sighs. Seung Hyun just chuckles and try to look at the side mirror to see Dara again.

\---

A few days later, Dara is with Im Yoona. Mi Kyung asks Yoona to meet her in the morning so she could settle her last will and testament. Yoona offered to drive Dara to work since her car is in the car shop for repair. When they arrived at KEBN, she offers Yoona for a quick tour since her work won't start soon and Yoona needs to be in the hall of justice by noon. They have plenty of time.

As they walk on the main lobby, they saw Choi Jung Hwa and Choi Seung Hyun arriving together. Yoona is so happy to see Seung Hyun that she calls him.

"Choi Seung Hyun-ssi!" Yoona yells.

Seung Hyun looks at the person who calls his name and saw Im Yoona walking towards him followed by Park Sandara. She smiling at him, sign that she's happy to see him. He was surprised when Yoona give him a hug.

"Our Seung Hyun-ie is back. I'm so happy to see you." Yoona said and let go of him. Dara stood beside Yoona.

"Welcome back, Vice President Choi." she said while smiling at him.

"Hi, Dara-yah." he said. Jung Hwa smiles, knowing why he calls her that. Yoona and Dara look surprised but they brush it off.

"If I didn't know that you're married to Lee Dong Hae, I will think that you like me, Atty. Im." he teases Yoona. She laughs. "Yeah, right. As if I will replace my dear husband to you." she grins.

"Well, I'm handsome, I'm successful in my career and I'm a billionaire." Seung Hyun points out. Yoona acts as if she's thinking when she looks at him. "Should I file a divorce now?" she asks him, then, she laughs along with Seung Hyun. Jung Hwa shook her head. She can't believe that this woman is a lawyer. She's too witty.

"Yah! You're so silly!" Dara said.

"What? Concern about your ex being divorced? You can have him back by then." Yoona said in a nonchalant voice.

"Im Yoona!" Dara said while looking serious. Jung Hwa looks at Seung Hyun. He gives him a shrugged. Yoona laughs again and Dara shook his head.

"Ohh! Since you're back and Ji Yong will be back soon, why don't we have a get-together? Let's invite Hye Jung-ssi and Seon Woong-ssi too." Yoona said excitedly.

"How about this?" Jung Hwa intervenes. "How about I set a place when you all can have a small get-together? I insist. I've been dreaming of organizing a party like this." Jung Hwa said happily. Yoona nodded to her. Seung Hyun looks at her curiously. Dara is quietly observing them. "I'm Choi Jung Hwa, by the way. I'm Seung Hyun's Noona."

Yoona bows to her. "Hello. I'm Im Yoona, Seung Hyun-ssi's friend."

"Okay, do that. Use my card." Seung Hyun gets his wallet from his pocket and takes out a black credit card. Yoona looks at Dara, giving her an amazed-look. Jung Hwa took Seung Hyun's card. "Am I allow to buy some personal stuff using this?" Jung Hwa teases her brother. Seung Hyun shrugs. "Do what you want. Just do great for the party."

Jung Hwa smiles. "Okay, Vice President Choi." She placed the card inside her bag and took out a business card. She gave it to Yoona. "Here's my card." Yoona took it and get her own business card to give to Jung Hwa. "I will contact you all for the date and venue. If you have any request, just tell me. It's on Seung Hyun, after all." she giggles.

"Oh! I just remembered! We should include Dong Young Bae, too." Yoona said. Dara gaped at her. "Yah! Young Bae is here for Mom. Not to party!" Dara defends.

"A night to party with all of us together, minus Se Kyung, of course..." Yoona gave Seung Hyun an apologetic look "...happens once! I would like to meet him too since he's sort of an interesting character in your life." she said as she giggles.

"Ugggh! I will not go then. You're annoying me, Im Yoona!" Dara said who looks really annoyed but Seung Hyun still finds her cute. Yoona holds on to her friend's arm. "Yah! I'm just teasing you. But it wouldn't be that bad that regardless of what's happening, you and your family will have fun even just for a while. Your mom wouldn't mind, I think." Yoona said sweetly. She looks back at Jung Hwa and Seung Hyun. "I'll go ahead. I need to head to the hall of justice. I have some case to check." she waves her hand to them and left.

Dara shook her head. Jung Hwa smiles. "I can't believe she's a lawyer. She's all bubbly."

"Yoona-ssi may look like that but inside the courtroom, she's with pride and dignified. Se Kyung and I watch her in action one time and we look at her differently since then." Dara said. Jung Hwa nodded.

Dara looks back at Seung Hyun. "Welcome back, again, Vice President Choi." she bows to him. Seung Hyun bows back. Dara stares at Jung Hwa "If you need help, Ms. Choi, just ask me." she smiles.

"Okay. I'll call you then." Jung Hwa said. Dara excuses herself and headed to the elevator. Seung Hyun follows her with his eyes until she enters the elevator.

"You still really like her." Jung Hwa said. He looks at her sister and rolled his eyes on her. "Let's go. I want to know what's happening now." Seung Hyun walks ahead as Jung Hwa follows him.

\---

An hour before her work time is done, Dara received a message from Young Bae saying that she will pick her up because Mi Kyung wants to eat out for dinner. Hye Jung manages to reserve a private dining room in a posh traditional Korean restaurant. Dara is glad because she didn't dress up shabbily that day.

After her work, she packs her staff so she can immediately meet Young Bae down the lobby. As she waits for the elevator, she removes the tied on her hair. The elevator door opens and Choi Seung Hyun was in it. Seung Hyun feels like it's a deja vu upon seeing Dara like that. He smiled at her. She enters the elevator and Seung Hyun pressed the button to close the door and the cart descends.

"Going home?" he asks. He feels stupid asking that question.

She shook her head. "No, we're having a family dinner. Young Bae Oppa is picking me up." she said.

"I see. It's a good thing that Young Bae visited you guys." Seung Hyun points out. Dara suddenly feels gloomy. "He doesn't plan it. It's just necessary. Mom needs to be with her family nowadays" she said quietly. Seung Hyun looks at her. She looks sad. "What's wrong? Is she all right?" he asks.

"She's fine. I don't want to talk about it for now but I will tell you when there's a chance." she replied.

He nodded "Okay. But if you need someone to talk to, you know that I'm here."

Dara smiles at him. "I know. I'm really glad you're back, Seung Hyun-ah" she told him. Seung Hyun is happy to know that she's glad that he's back.

They exit the elevator upon arriving at the ground floor. They immediately see Young Bae. Young Bae smiles at them. They approach him. Seung Hyun shook hands with Young Bae.

"Nice to see you, Young Bae-ssi." Seung Hyun said as he let go of his hand.

"Yes. It's been a while, Vice President Choi." he said.

"How's married life?" Seung Hyun asks. Young Bae smiles brightly. "It's really great. Hyo Rin is still adjusting to using my last name. I told her that she can use her own if she wants but she insists that she wants to be a Dong." he grins.

"That's sweet of her." Dara said. Seung Hyun agrees. "Oh! By the way, I'm having a party soon. I'm inviting you to join us." Seung Hyun told Young Bae. Dara gaped at Seung Hyun. "Seung Hyun-ah!" Dara said.

Seung Hyun grins. Young Bae is clueless. "Why? What's happening?"

"I think Dara doesn't want you to meet Prosecutor Lee Dong Hae." Seung Hyun points out. Dara wants to smack Seung Hyun at that moment but she remains quiet while giving him dagger looks.

"Lee Dong Hae? That name sounds familiar" Young Bae is in deep thought. Then he realized who it is.

"Ahh... Lee Dong Hae. Your ex-boyfriend in college." Young Bae said as she looks at Dara. Dara smiles at him funnily. "Choi Seung Hyun-ssi?" Young Bae calls Seung Hyun. "You know my number, right?"

"Yes." Seung Hyun said amusingly.

"Contact me when and where this party of yours. I will definitely want to meet Lee Dong Hae and have a talk with him." he said while looking at Dara. Dara gaped at him. Young Bae's face is so serious that Dara wants the floor to swallow her. Then both Young Bae and Seung Hyun find her reaction funny that they both laugh together.

"Did you see her face? She's adorable!" Young Bae says to Seung Hyun.

"True. I never saw Dara-ssi so shock like this." Seung Hyun grins.

Dara huffed and laughs with them. She's so silly.

"Dara-yah!"

The three of them look at the person who calls Dara. It was Kwon Ji Yong. He's staring at them. Dara is with Choi Seung Hyun and Dong Young Bae. This is the picture he didn't expect to see as he arrived a few hours ago, missing her and hoping to see her immediately.

Dara smiles happily as she runs towards Ji Yong. She hugs him. "You're back." she said while hugging him. Ji Yong hugs her back. "Yes, I'm here now." He kisses the top of her head then look at the two men she's with a few seconds ago. Young Bae is smiling brightly at them while Seung Hyun is staring at them with a smile. Ji Yong didn't like the fact that she's with them. Young Bae is Dara's first love while Seung Hyun is a single man again. He must protect what he owns. Dara is his and his only.


	22. Party and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Yong tells Dara important news. Seung Hyun has a party.

Ji Yong stares at Dara as she prepares breakfast for him. An hour ago, he's doing his early morning treadmill run when he heard his main door lock opens. Then, he saw Dara come, carrying some grocery stuff. He's happy that she's in his home because after last night when she went with Young Bae to a family dinner, he can't do anything. He doesn't want to invade the dinner too but Dara told him that she will visit him the next day. He didn't expect that she will visit him early in the morning before even the sun rises.

Dara noticed that Ji Yong is staring at her.

"What?" she asks him. Ji Yong gives her a lazy smile. "I just realized how much I miss you." he says. Dara smiles at her as she stirs the kimchi soup she's making. "I miss you too. It's been a lonely two weeks without you" she confessed while smiling sadly.

"I've been to many places but all I wanted is to be with you." Ji Yong cups his jaw while his elbow is resting on the kitchen table. Dara takes some bowl from the cupboard and scoops some kimchi soup in it.

"By the way, how's Lee Joo Yeon with you?" she asks casually.

"I think she gets it already. She only talks to me when necessary. We're civil with each other." he said as he looked at the food she's preparing for him. After completing everything, she sat beside him as she placed some spoon and chopstick on the side of his bowl.

"Ohh, by the way, Vice President Choi will have a party. It was Im Yoona's plan but Choi Jung Hwa will execute it. We're invited. They also invited Seon Woong Oppa, Hye Jung Unnie and Young Bae." she said. He nodded. "When?"

She shrugged. "Probably this weekend." He took a spoonful of the rice and dips it in the soup before he eats it. "Good?" she asks. "The best." he replied. She giggles.

"By the way, when did Young Bae arrive?" he asks.

"Last week. He's been taking care of Mom. Mom is delighted. She said she rather have Young Bae to be there for her than Seon Woong Oppa because he's so fussy. Unlike Young Bae who treats her normally and always smiling at her." she smiles.

"Do you stay at Dong's mansion?" he wants to know if Dara lives in the same roof as Young Bae. "No, I go home." she said as she takes a sip of her kimchi soup. He nodded and eats.

Then he remembers an important matter. "I have something to tell you." Ji Yong said.

"What?"

"I received a really great offer. A movie and a TV series." he said. Dara smiles brightly. "That's great news! Congratulations." she said.

"Thanks. It is awesome. But it's in the U.S.A." he paused. "A TV station in L.A. offers me a leading role in a new crime TV series and Warner Brothers offer me to be one of the lead cast of their new Sci-Fi movie." he explains. Dara remains quiet while staring at him. Ji Yong feels nervous about her reaction.

"That's awesome. You should go for it. It will be a great Hollywood break for you." Dara said. Ji Yong smiles. "I know. I want it. I want this. It's once in a lifetime opportunity. But I want you to come with me." he said.

"What?" she asked.

Ji Yong took her hands. "Dara-yah, come with me to America. Let's live there together. I can ask them to get you as a production assistant if you want. Just come with me." Dara gulped. He's serious. He wants her to go with him to America.

"Ji Yong-yah, you know I can't do that. I have a job and Mom is sick. I want to be there for her." she said. Ji Yong sighs. "Just think about it. I don't want to leave you here. I want to be with you wherever I am." he said.

"I'll think about it." she said. He smiles and kisses the back of her hands. He let go of her hands. "Let's eat so I can drive you to work." They continue to eat.

\---

Seung Hyun's party day has arrived. Jung Hwa managed to rent a penthouse club for it. She also managed to do a luxurious dinner, drinks and finger food. Pool table and darts are also there. She even hired a DJ to play some music. Lee Dong Hae and Im Yoona arrived first. Seung Hyun and Jung Hwa greeted them. Seung Hyun and Dong Hae managed to talk about his trip while Jung Hwa and Yoona talk about how she managed the party. Seon Woong, Hye Jung, and Young Bae arrived next. Seon Woong immediately introduced Young Bae to Dong Hae. They both laugh when they meet. Dong Hae tells Young Bae how weird it was when he was dating Dara because she always speaks about Young Bae.

When Ji Yong and Dara arrived, Dara was speechless upon seeing Dong Hae and Young Bae talking to each other comfortably. Ji Yong is curious because of that scenario.

"He really went." she said.

"Would you mind if I join them?" Ji Yong teases her. Dara glares at him. He laughs and wraps his arm on her shoulder. They approached Dong Hae and Young Bae.

"Oh! Our Dara is here." Young Bae jokes. Ji Yong and Dong Hae laugh.

"Yah!" she said annoyingly while glaring at Young Bae.

"Fine, fine. I'm just glad that I meet Lee Dong Hae. I just found out that we went to the same school." Young Bae said.

"True. We even love the same tonkatsu that being serve in the cafeteria." Dong Hae said.

Dara looks at Ji Yong. "Oppa, I'll just go to the restroom." she said. Ji Yong nodded. She walks away while frowning.

"She's really adorable when she's annoyed." Young Bae said as he sips his drink. Ji Yong agrees.

"I think we should stop teasing her. Let's not ruined her night." Dong Hae said.

"I agree. She's nervous that the three of us are in one place. She doesn't say it but I know she feels awkward about it." Ji Yong said. Young Bae sighs happily. "Okay, let's not tease her. Among the three of us, I have the great possibility of getting hurt physically by her."

Dong Hae tilted his head "Really? Do you believe him, Ji Yong-ssi?" Ji Yong shook his head. "Should we see if she will really hurt him?" Ji Yong says jokingly.

"Sure. It's my way of beating him because she's Dara's first love." Dong Hae says casually.

"You're right. I want that too!" Ji Yong said in a dramatic way.

"Yah!" Young Bae glares at the two gentlemen. Ji Yong and Dong Hae laugh.

At that moment, Dara is staring at herself in front of a mirror. She's still bothered by the fact that Ji Yong is leaving for States and he even asks her to come with him. She doesn't want to leave because of Mi Kyung but she doesn't want to be apart from him. She doesn't know what he will do.

When she went out, she saw Young Bae, Dong Hae, and Ji Yong talking while they are playing pool game while having a conversation. She went to the bar and order some cocktail drinks.

"Looks like the three men of your life are getting along well." Seung Hyun said. Dara looks at him and huffed. Seung Hyun ordered a glass of scotch. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She sighs. "I don't know."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Dara looked at Ji Yong's direction. He's busy playing pool with Young Bae and Dong Hae. She looks back at Seung Hyun and asks him to follow him. He did.

They walked towards the floor to ceiling window. They can see the city front where they are.

"I'm confused and frustrated right now." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ji Yong received a great opportunity in America. A TV series and a movie. All lead roles. He will go for it." she said.

"Isn't that great news?" he smiles at her. She smiles but it didn't reach her eyes. "It is. I'm so happy for him. But he wants me to go with him to America. He doesn't want to be apart from him. I want that too but I can't. Mom is sick and I want to be there for her." she looks at Seung Hyun. "Mom had stomach cancer. She only has a year left to live. I want to be there for her until her last breath. I wasn't with my parents when they die. I want to be with Mom now. But Ji Yong wants me to be with him." she shook her head. "I'm so confused right now."

"Dara-yah, just follow what your heart wants." Seung Hyun says. She looks at him again with a confused look.

He stares outside the window. "When I think of Se Kyung, I think of how brave she is. She follows her heart. I said that she wants to feel safe by marrying me but the truth is I am the one who wants to feel safe by marrying her. She knew that my heart belongs to someone that we're getting married for convenience but Se Kyung follows her heart by running away. Now, she has her freedom and she's free in this cruel business world. And even I can't be with the woman I love, I'm just happy that we still remain friends." he said. Then she looks at her. "I know you love your Mom and I know that you love Ji Yong. It's frustrating and confusing but I want you to think about your happiness, on what matters most to you. Try looking for a solution to your struggle. Or compromise with Ji Yong. He loves you so he will understand. Everything happens for a reason. You just have to think about it and choose what will make you happy and contented."

Dara smiles at him. Compromise, she can do that. She just hopes that Ji Yong is willing too.

"Thank you for listening, Seung Hyun-ah. I can't talk to anyone regarding this matter. I'm really confused a while ago but I think I'm okay now. Thank you." she tells him.

"I told you that I'm just here for you. We're friends and friends help each other." He assures her. She sighs happily. "I really hope you find someone special in your life, Seung Hyun-ah. You have so much to give. Whoever ends up with you will be so lucky to have you in her life."

He took a sip of his drink. "I'm not sure if there's anyone who can top the girl I like right now. But I'm hoping for someone who will love me as me and be there for me no matter what."

She patted his shoulder. "You'll find her. I'll pray for it." Seung Hyun nodded and chuckles. "Come, Ji Yong must be looking for you." They walked back to the party. She excuses herself from Seung Hyun and went to the pool table where Yoona is there to watch her husband. Seung Hyun sat on the bar stool with his sister.

"She seems more relaxed now. Did you talk?" Jung Hwa asks.

"She's having a problem right now. We talked about it. It's keeping her frustrated and confused. I hope every thing's end well for her." Seung Hyun says. Jung Hwa sips her wine. "She's a ray of sunshine. I hope her problem will be settled soon."

"So, how's your chitchat with Yoona?"

She rolled her eyes but smiles. "She's really bubbly for a lawyer. She asks me so many questions and she's excited that I invited her and her husband to this. She invites me to watch her in one of her cases. I don't think that is my forte."

"Yoona is really good at her job. As far as I know, she's one of the Top 25 lawyers in South Korea. She's also the youngest among them." Seung Hyun points out. Jung Hwa sighs."A charismatic but rightful prosecutor and a pretty but serious lawyer. What a match."

"You should get married too, Noona." Seung Hyun tells her sister. She smirks. "No man can handle me." she replied. Seung Hyun laughs.

The party goes on. Everyone is having a good time. Seon Woong teases Dara by taking a picture of her with Ji Yong, Dong Hae, and Young Bae. She was so embarrassed but she laughs it out. The three men even did a candid shot that Young Bae and Dong Hae taking Ji Yong away from her.

Yoona, Hye Jung, and Jung Hwa had a dance-off. It was hilarious to look at since Yoona dances cutely while Jung Hwa and Hye Jung dance moves are silly.

Ji Yong went to the restroom. When he returns, he saw Dara laughing along with Yoona as Young Bae are talking to them. He can't help himself to get insecure of Young Bae. Dara was in love with him for a long time. He hopes that she will go with him to America.

\---

After the party, Ji Yong takes Dara home. He's driving her home as they are having a conversation.

"Yoona is so cute. She dances prettily." Dara said.

"Atty. Im has many talents." Ji Yong points out. She agrees.

"Dara-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you decided what do to do? I mean, going with me to America?" he asked. Dara expected him to ask her again but not this soon.

"Oppa, I haven't decided yet." she said. Ji Yong is frustrated. "Dara, my U.S. management is asking me to go there as soon as possible. They want me to sign the contract and start settling in while I do a little promotion, pictorials, and guest appearances." he said.

"You can go ahead, Oppa. We'll just call each other. There's video call too." she said. Ji Yong suddenly stopped the car on the side. He faces her. "Are you kidding me? I don't want those. I want to be with you." he brushed his hair up in frustration.

"Ji Yong-ah, you know I can't just leave my family. Mom needs me. I want to be there for her." she said. She can see that Ji Yong is agitated. "How about this? Let's compromise. Let me be with my family. When the times comes, I will follow you to America." she said while looking at him. "I want to be with you too, but I want to be with Mom until her last breath. I wasn't there for my parents when they die. I want to be there for Mom until her last day. Just like Seung Hyun-ssi said, my family will understand if I choose to be with you. I hope that you will understand too if I want to spend with Mom while she's alive."

Upon hearing Seung Hyun's name, Ji Yong is fuming. "Wait! How did Seung Hyun come to this topic?" he asked. "Did you talk to him about our situation?"

She nodded. "He's my friend. He noticed that something is bothering me. So I tell him Mom's situation and the plan of going to America. He gives me a piece of advice. He points out that I should follow what my heart wants. And I want to be with my family, then I'll follow you to America when everything is settled." she said.

Ji Yong sighs. He can't understand why Dara cares so much with Cha Family. Then something comes to his mind. He glares at Dara. "Is it really for Kang Mi Kyung or the fact Dong Young Bae is here?" he asks.

Dara is shocked by his accusation. "How can you think of that? Young Bae is just my best friend."

"You were in love with him before." he paused. "Or you're still in love with him?!" he accused her.

"Kwon Ji Yong, this is not right. You're accusing me already." she said in an angry voice. They glared at each other. Suddenly, Dara removed her seatbelt and opens the car door to go out. Ji Yong did the same and followed her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yells.

"I don't want to talk to you when you're mad of me of things I never did. You calm down first then let's talk." Dara said as she hails some taxi.

Ji Yong is annoyed. "We're 15 minutes away from your place. Get back in the car so I can drop you home." he said. Dara looks at him with sad eyes then look back at the road waiting for a taxi to stop for her. Ji Yong is so angry at that time. He screams out his anger and kicks the small rock on the pavement. Dara flinched on what he did.

"Fine! Go home alone!" he yells at her. He went back to his car and drove away. Dara can't believe him. He accused her of being in love with Young Bae then he's mad at her for not deciding if she will go with him to America. Tears fill her eyes. She thought he will understand.

She went home with a heavy heart. She sleeps with her pillow wet with tears. Since it's Sunday the next day, she stayed at home. She even did an excuse to Seon Woong when he calls her and asks why she didn't come to their home. She told him that she's curing her hangover and she needs to run some errands.

Ji Yong didn't contact her since he left her on the street. No text or call. She let him be. She doesn't want to fight him. She just wants him to understand her.

When she returns to work, Ji Yong hasn't contacted her. She didn't want to contact him because she's afraid that he's still mad her, especially now that she's sticking to her decision. She wants to stay until Mi Kyung pass away then she will follow him to America once she resigns as a Production Assistant. She thinks it's fair for both sides.

She decided to avoid Ji Yong too until he's willing to talk to her in a calm matter. She just hopes that he will calm down soon so they can plan their future together.


	23. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara told her adoptive mother about her struggles. Ji Yong visited Dara after weeks of being away from each other. He then gave her an ultimatum.

Dara visited Mi Kyung. She brought her some lemon tart and flowers. Mi Kyung is happy upon seeing her.

"I'm glad to see you again, child. You've been busy." Mi Kyung said.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Just stress with work and all." she said. Mi Kyung holds her hand. "Don't work too hard, Dara-ah. You're young and beautiful. You should spend time with your friends and with Kwon Ji Yong."

Dara smiles sadly. Mi Kyung noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, Ji Yong and I haven't talked for two weeks now." she said.

"Why?" Mi Kyung asks curiously.

Dara sighs. "We had a fight. He told me that there's an offer for him in Hollywood. He needs to be there immediately but he wants me to go with him. I told him I can't because I want to spend my time with you. I try to compromise with him but he didn't accept it. He even accuses me of staying because of Young Bae. We haven't talked since then. No calls or texts." Dara explains.

Mi Kyung smiles sadly. "Aigoo... You had your first fight. But child, why do you want to stay with me? Don't you want to be with him?"

"I want to, Mom. But I also want to be there for you. I lost my parents in a snap and I wasn't with them. I'm still a denial of it but I want to be there for you until the day comes that you're leaving us." Dara said. Mi Kyung hugs her daughter. "My Dara, Mom is fine if you choose to be with him. I won't be upset. I also think it's better. You won't see me suffer. You will just remember as your healthy and happy mom. If you want to go with Ji Yong, I won't stop you. I understand and I will support you." she then let go of Dara. Dara is already crying. Mi Kyung wiped her tears.

"All I wanted is that you have someone who will take care of you before I'm gone. I know Ji Yong will do that. He promised me." Mi Kyung said.

"But Mom..."

Mi Kyung silences her by squeezing her hand. "I'm fine, Dara-yah. Whatever decision you make, I will always support you. But I want you to know that I am not upset if you decided to leave us and went to America with Ji Yong." Dara hugs Mi Kyung as she continues to cry.

\---

As days go by, Dara feels upset the fact Ji Yong didn't contact her. She saw him once but he's looking straight forward. Mr. Ha saw her. He waved his hand on her and smiling apologetically. She understands he's upset but not talking to her for too long is too much.

She's walking outside KEBN for lunch when she saw an unfamiliar shop. That shop was a salon before but now, seeing a coffee logo on the window, it is now a coffee shop. Then he remembers Seung Ri and Mino. She smiles. They got the place. They didn't even tell her. She walks toward it to have a look. The shop isn't open yet but she can see that inside is fully equipped already. The tables aren't set yet and some boxes are still on the floor. Then she saw Seung Ri came out from the kitchen. He looks outside the window and saw her. She waved her hand on him. He calls her name and runs toward the door. Mino runs down the stairs and when he saw her, he smiles brightly at her. Seung Ri opens the door for her.

"Noona! You're here." Seung Ri said.

"Hello, Seung Ri." she peeks inside. "It seems that you got this place. You didn't tell me."

Seung Ri smiles. "We wanted to surprise you. Come in." he opens the door widely at her. She went in and takes a better look at the place. Mino approaches her. When Dara saw him, she can help but remember Ji Yong.

"Noona, I'm happy to see you. How are---" Mino didn't finish what he's about to say when Dara hugs him. Mino was surprised by her action but he feels like something is wrong. Then he feels like she's crying.

"Why are you crying, Noona? What's wrong?" he patted her back to comfort her. She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." she mutters. Mino looks at Seung Ri. Seung Ri just shrugs. Mino is worried at her.

"Noona, since you're here, let me prepare something for you. How about some coffee and a sandwich?" Seung Ri offers. Dara let go of Mino and looks back at Seung Ri. "That would be great."

She looks back at Mino who looks serious. She smiles at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you got this place?" He shrugged. "We're not done yet. We wanted to surprise you on our opening day next week."

"I see." she looks around again. "Wow. I can have lunch here every day with this ambiance." she said. Mino smiles. "Please do, Noona. We'll be happy to serve you." Mino took some table and chairs. He asks her to sit while they wait for Seung Ri.

"How's Mother?" Dara asks.

"She's fine. We visited her last week. She's doing well." Mino said. "Oh! I just remember. Mom took down the picture of me and Hyung on the wall. She kept it for 20 years there but she took it down to replace with something new."

Dara is curious. "Why did she take it down? What did she replace it with?" she asks. Mino took out his phone and open his gallery. She's scanning it until he found the picture he's looking for. He shows it to Dara. On a wall, is a portrait of Seung Ri, Ji Yong, and Mino standing behind the sofa, while Na Young and Dara are sitting on the sofa while Na Young holds her hands. Dara smiles.

"She so proud to show that off. Every time her neighbors come to help her in making kimchi, she always thankful that she has a beautiful and kind-hearted daughter-in-law. She keeps saying that to her friends. That you are her daughter-in-law." Mino says.

Dara smiles. "I should video call Mother. I miss her."

"All right. Here comes our lunch." Seung Ri said as he carries a huge tray with three iced coffees and sandwiches. He placed it on the table and sat on the free chair. Mino serves Dara her meal. She ate quietly while Seung Ri tells her about their plans for the opening. Mino is watching Dara. She's smiling as she listens to Seung Ri but her eyes are sad. And the fact that she cried a while ago means something is wrong.

"Noona?" Mino calls her. Dara looks at him.

"Do you and Hyung have a problem?" he asks. Dara gulped. "You're smiling yet your eyes are sad. You cried when you see me. Did you and Hyung had a fight?" Mino points out and questioned her. Dara sighs. She took a sip of her iced coffee before she speaks.

"Yes, we had a fight. He hasn't talked to me for two and a half weeks now. I also didn't contact him since he's mad at me and I told him to talk to me when he calms down. I guess he hasn't calmed down yet." she said while looking down.

"What happened? Why did you guys have a fight?" Seung Ri asks.

"Ji Yong received a Hollywood offer in America. His talent management there wants him to go there as soon as possible so they can start grooming him. He wants me to go with him. I can't. My mom is sick now and has a few months to live. I can't just leave her like that. He accused me of being in love still with my best friend which is not true. Young Bae and I are just best friends and adoptive siblings now." she chuckles. "Young Bae is even married now."

Mino feels mad at his brother. How can he ask her that despite her situation? "That's wrong. He shouldn't ask you that, especially in this situation." Mino said.

"Ji Yong wants to be with me. He doesn't want to be apart with me. When he left for his Asian tour, he realized how much he wants to be with me. And I want to be with him too. I hoping that we compromise. I just want him to wait for me until the day Mom leaves us. I am willing to be with him. I just need more time with Mom." Dara said in a sad voice.

Seung Ri patted her arm "If you want, we can talk to Hyung about this." Seung Ri offers. Dara shook her head. "You don't have to. If he didn't talk to me until Friday, I will visit his place or asks Mr. Ha where is he."

"Noona, do what you have to do. If Hyung really loves you, he will understand what you want." Mino said. She nodded. "Don't resent him for this, Mino-yah. Your brother loves you so much. We both have a fault in this."

Mino feels bad for her. Despite being ignored by Ji Yong for too long, she still on her boyfriend's side.

"I won't resent him, Noona. But if he hurts you, I won't forgive him." he said. Dara gives him a 'please, don't' look but Mino is as stubborn as his brother.

"Ahh! Noona, I just remember. I baked a lemon tart. I want you to try it. We will sell this if this passes your taste." Seung Ri said. He stood up and went back to the kitchen. Mino stares at her while she checks her phone. She placed it on the table while she looks at the interior of the coffee shop. She still has her and Ji Yong's photo as her wallpaper. Mino hopes his brother comes to his senses.

\---

That night, Dara went home from work. When she arrived at the rooftop, she's surprised to see Ji Yong there. He's handsome as always but she can see that he's not sleeping well like her.

"You're here." she simply said. Ji Yong sighs. "Yes. How are you?" he asks. She huffed. "I'm fine, I guess." she said.

Ji Yong approaches her and hugs her. "I miss you so much." he whispers. Dara can't help herself but hug him back. "I miss you, too." she says.

Ji Yong just embraced her, inhaling her scent and feeling her heartbeat. He loves her so much. He can't live without her anymore. He let go of her and make her stand an arm away from him. Dara is confused about what he's doing until he reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a small blue ring box. Dara places her hands on her lips.

"I have this for months now. I was planning to do this in our first year together but I can't wait any longer to be with you." he opens the box and shows her a diamond ring. "Park Sandara-ssi, will you marry me?" he asks.

Dara is speechless. He can't believe he's doing this. Then she realized something. "Ji Yong-yah, are you only doing this so I will go with you to America?" she asks. Then, she saw it; the guilt in his face. Her eyes start to fill with tears. "Why? Why can't you understand me?" she said.

"You're the one who can't understand me. I want to be with you. I need you to come with me to America. Let's start our life there, Dara-ah. We will be happy. I will make you happy." Ji Yong said.

She's frustrated. "I can't leave! My mother is dying!" she yells.

"She's not your mother! She didn't even adopt you! She's just the mother of your first love!" he bites back at her. Dara can't believe what she's hearing. Ji Yong regrets what he just said. Kang Mi Kyung accepted him as Dara's boyfriend. She raised Dara when her parents died in a car accident.

"Dara-yah..." Ji Yong said.

"How can you say that to me? How can you say that to the person who helped me when my parents died? How can you say you want to be with me when you can't even understand my point?!" she yells at him. She's glaring at him. Ji Yong tries to hold her hand but she pulls her hands away. Then, he kneels in front of her and hugs her waist.

"Dara-yah, I'm leaving tomorrow night. When I arrive there, I will be busy with pictorials, casting calls and a lot of stuff. I want you to come with me. Be with me. I need you, Dara-yah. Please." he begs her. "Please, Dara, be with me."

Dara doesn't know what to do. She really wants to be with him but she doesn't want to leave Mi Kyung just like that. "Ji Yong-yah, you know that I can't right now. I can only follow you there when everything is settled." she said. She feels so helpless at that time.

"Dara, please." he begs her.

"I'm sorry." she murmurs.

Tears fell from their eyes. His demands hurt her and her rejection hurt him. Ji Yong let go of her and she steps back. Ji Yong stood up and looks at the ring box in his hand. He then takes Dara's hand and placed the ring box in her palm. "My flight will be at 7:40 in the evening tomorrow. If you decided to come with me, then go to the airport tomorrow night with your passport. I will take care of everything. If you didn't come..." he paused. He feels like he's choking. Dara tries her best to avoid his eyes. "If you don't come, we're over." he said.

Dara looks up to him. "Ji Yong-yah, please don't do this to me."

"I have to do this for us. I want you to choose me. I can be your family too," he said while looking helpless. Dara cries as he hugs her again and kisses her forehead. "I love you so much, Dara-yah. But I want you to choose me again this time." he said as he let go of her and left her. Dara continues to cry as she absorbs everything that happened.

\---

Dara didn't sleep well that night. She thinking of what she wants to do. She stares at her passport place above her suitcase. Is she really doing this? Will they understand? She shook her head. "No, I should think about this carefully." she told herself.

She brought her suitcase and passport and placed it at the back of her car. She will go to Dong Family's home first to talk to Mi Kyung. She arrived at their home around 3 in the afternoon. Young Bae is in the living area when she came in.

"Oh, Dara-ah, you're here." he said. Then she noticed that she look nervous and sad. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm okay, Young Bae-yah." she smiles. "Where's Mom?" Young Bae nods, directing upstairs. "She's resting upstairs." he looks at her again. "Are you really okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." she paused. "Young Bae, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"If I choose to go somewhere far away from our family, will you support me?" she asks. Young Bae was surprised by her question but he keeps calm so she won't close herself to him. "Dara-yah, you know that whatever decision you make, we will support you all the way." he simply says.

She nodded. "I'm glad." she mutters.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" he asks. Dara was about to speak when something crashed upstairs. Both Young Bae and Dara look up the stairs. It came from Mi Kyung's room. They rushed upstairs to check on their Mom. They found her on the floor unconscious. Young Bae approaches her immediately why Dara looked shocked.

"Mom, Mom! Wake up!" Young Bae said as he pats her cheek. He looks at Dara. "Dara, get the car!" he yells at her. Dara flinched and shakingly runs down the stair and go out of the house to get her car. Young Bae carries Mi Kyung out of the house. He asks Dara to sit at the back seat and lay Mi Kyung rests her head on her lap. Young Bae drives them to the nearest hospital. Mi Kyung is on the emergency room while Young Bae and Dara wait outside. Young Bae called his brother to inform him what happened.

Seon Woong and Hye Jung arrived at the hospital at 7 p.m. Hye Jung immediately comforts Dara while Seon Woong is asking his brother on what happened. The doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Doctor, how's our mother?" Young Bae asks.

"She's weak. The cancer cells slowly killing her. She will faint like this in the following months. We need to check her more just to be sure. But for now, we will let her rest in a room. We already take some blood samples. We need her to undergo MRI before she can go to her room." the doctor explained.

"Is she conscious now?" Seon Woong asks.

"She's sleeping but she will awake soon. Don't worry. We will do our best for her."

Young Bae sighs. "Thank you, Doctor." The Doctor left them. Young Bae sat on the chair while Seon Woong covers his face with her hands. Hye Jung continues to pat Dara's back to comfort her.

"Yeobo, feed Dara and Young Bae at the cafeteria. I will look out for Mom. I will call you when she's in her room already." Seon Woong says. Hye Jung nodded.

"I'll go with you." Young Bae protests. Seon Woong shook his head. "Grab some dinner. Then you stay with Mom for tonight. We will come back in the morning to bring some stuff for the two of you." Seon Woong said.

"Young Bae, let's go." Hye Jung calls her brother-in-law. She helped Dara stands up and they walk towards the direction of the cafeteria. They have a meal at the cafeteria. Young Bae noticed that Dara keeps on looking at her watch. Her eyes are teary and she looks sad. He didn't ask her. But she seems really sad.

At that moment, Ji Yong is sitting in the boarding area, waiting for his boarding time. Dong Hoon sat beside him, looking anxious.

"She's still not here, Ji Yong-ssi." Dong Hoon said.

Ji Yong can't help it but cry silently. She chooses the Dong Family over him.

His flight starts to board. Dong Hoon stood up along with his other staff. He stands up to and looks back, hoping that Dara will appear.

"Ji Yong-ah, let's go." Dong Hoon said. He wiped the tears from his cheek. They are over. His heart aches for her. But he has to move on. He needs to forget her. He walks toward his flight's gate and never looks back for Dara.

\---

Hye Jung, Seon Woong, and Dara arrived at their home. Dara is quiet and looks blank. As they enter their home, Hye Jung's phone received a message. It was from her road manager. It's a link from an article. When she reads it, she was shocked. She stops walking and faced Dara.

"Yah! Dara-yah, what is this?" Hye Jung asks as she shows her the screen of her phone. Dara stares at the screen. The article has a title of _'Kwon Ji Yong and his girlfriend called it quits'_. She took Hye Jung's phone and read the article.

_'Kwon Ji Yong and his girlfriend for 11 months, Park Sandara, ended their relationship. Galaxy Entertainment announced their break up as Kwon Ji Yong heads to Los Angeles for his international project today. An inside source says that the break up is a mutual decision since both Kwon and Park are busy with their career. The two starts dating last year. Kwon even asks the public to let them have a private relationship.'_

"Dara-yah, what's this? When did the two of you break up?" Hye Jung asks her as she took her phone back. Seon Woong gets his phone and tries calling Ji Yong but his number is out of reach. "He's out of reach. Dara-yah, what's happening?" he asks.

Dara falls on her knees and sits on her leg. Tears flow down her cheeks. He did what he said. They are over.


	24. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed.

** _Two years later..._ **

Park Sandara looks at herself in the mirror. She's really nervous. Today, she will be a known-personality again. Not because she's someone's girlfriend, but as the new screenwriter of a new TV Drama.

She takes her bag and hurries herself to leave. She wears her black high heels shoes and exits her three-bedroom condo. She enters the elevator going to the ground floor and she exits the building. She went to the parking lot for her car. She enters the driver's side and drives away heading to KEBN.

She misses working in KEBN. She quits her job almost two years ago before Kang Mi Kyung died. After her death, many things happen to her which she's thankful for because if it wasn't for that, she will never be at this point in her life now.

When she arrived at KEBN, she remains in her car for a while. She's really nervous. She takes a deep breath before she exits her car. She walks towards the entrance of KEBN building. This is the beginning of her new career.

A few hours later, Dong Seon Woong enters the conference hall. The camera starts flashing. He sat in one of the chair there and they started the conference. The press starts asking the question regarding the drama. Seon Woong answers their question in a serious and cheeky way. One of the press people asks Seon Woong a question.

"Dong PD-nim, the story of your new drama project is really new. May we know who the writer of this drama is?" the press asks.

Seon Woong smiles. "I thought no one will ask." The crowd laughs. "The person who writes this story is also the screenwriter for this drama. I will work with this person. Some of you may know her before but this is her debut as a screenwriter. May I present to you, the screenwriter of this drama, Park Sandara-ssi." Seon Woong says as he stood up and points his hand to the entrance of the conference hall. The doors open and Dara enters the hall. Camera flashes on her arrival as she went on stage to greet Seon Woong. She also bows to the crowd before she sat on the chair beside Seon Woong.

The press starts asking Dara some question regarding the drama. She answers it gracefully. She even praised the three actors that will give life to the characters she created. After the press con, Seon Woong and Dara walk out of the room.

"You did well." Seon Woong said. Dara smiles. "I was really nervous at the press con. Thankfully, the press didn't ask about my personal life."

"They can't do that. It is stated in the invitation that they can't ask personal questions during the press con or they will not be invited again." Seon Woong. Dara nodded. They walk toward the elevator to head to the ground floor. Suddenly, one of the PA calls Seon Woong and asks him to come with him because he needs to signs something.

"You go first to the lobby and wait for me. Hye Jung is already waiting in the car. We'll have lunch after we pick up Haru from school." Seon Woong said as he follows the P.A. Dara waited for the elevator. She checks something from her bag. When the elevator door opens, she saw a person she hasn't seen since Mi Kyung's funeral. Choi Seung Hyun.

When he heard from his secretary that Park Sandara is on the new drama press con as the new screenwriter, he doesn't understand what he felt. He was excited, nervous, happy and shock at the same time. Just like years ago, here she is. She became more beautiful than before. He feels like the world stop at that moment. She's still beautiful like before. She looks healthy and happy.

When Dara saw Seung Hyun, she's amazed how handsome and dignified he is. He has this executive look but charming. And his smile is really dashing. They smiled at each other.

"Long time no see, Park Sandara-ssi." Seung Hyun said. Dara smiles. "It's great to see you again, Vice President Choi." she said. She walks inside the elevator. Seung Hyun can't help but stare at her.

"When Bom told me that you are the new screenwriter for Dong PD's new drama, I think she was joking so I had to check if you're really back. Dara smiles. "I guess you are curious why I suddenly didn't contact you after I resigned."

He nodded. "I am. But after your break up with Kwon Ji Yong and what happened to your Mom, I guess you needed some time for yourself." he said. Upon mentioning Ji Yong's name, Dara is calmer now that before. There was a point in her life that he didn't want to hear his name. But she's over it now.

"Something like that." she said. The elevator door opens and they walk towards the main lobby. "Are you heading home?" he asks.

"No, I'm having lunch with my family." she said.

"I see." he checked his watch. "I hope we can meet and lunch together sometimes. Yoona and Dong Hae will be happy if they knew that you're back."

She's surprised. "You still communicate with them?" she asks.

"Of course. Yoona is now my lawyer. I also consult her when there's a big contract that I need to sign. Dong Hae and I always do golf and we go to the same gym. We usually have dinner or drink out together at least twice a month." Seung Hyun said.

She smiles. "That's really great, Seung Hyun-ah." she paused. "How about this? Invite them for dinner this Friday night. Then, I'll be there to surprise them. What do you think?"

"Great idea. I'll set everything." Seung Hyun says. He took out his phone and give it to her. "Give me your number so I can text you the details." She takes his phone and dials her number. She returns it to him.

"I need to get back to my office." Seung Hyun said. Dara nodded and smiles. "Okay."

"Welcome back again and see you around." Seung Hyun said as he walks away. Dara is happy to have contacts with her friends again. She only hopes that she will not have a connection again with Ji Yong.

\---

In a restaurant, Dara is watching Haru as she eats. Seon Woong and Hye Jung are talking about her cameo role to the new drama.

"No, that's fine. I'll be glad to do that." Hye Jung says with a smile. Seon Woong smiles back at her. Then he looks at Dara. "Have you adjusted well on your new home?" he asks.

Dara looks at her brother. "Oppa, I've been living there for two weeks now. Of course, I'm fine." she takes a bite of her grilled chicken. Seon Woong nodded. "That's good. But you know, you can still stay with us, if you want."

Hye Jung interferes. "Yah. She needs to have her own space. Mom wants her to have that, right? And besides, Dara should date soon." she winked at her sister-in-law. Dara just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't date." Seon Woong says.

"Yeobo." Hye Jung protests.

"She should focus on her career for now. She just came back from France. She can date once she's stable." Seon Woong firmly says. Hye Jung rolls her eyes. "She's not a teenager anymore. She's 30 years old. She's turning 31 soon. What's wrong with dating?"

Seon Woong gave his wife a 'you-know-what look'. Hye Jung ignores him.

"Don't worry, Oppa. I don't plan to date anyone right now. I want to focus on my writing." she said.

Hye Jung giggles. "Not right now, but soon."

Seon Woong looks at his wife again. Hye Jung just takes a sip of her wine. He looks back at Dara. "That's good. Might as well use what you learn of your short course in France."

"Okay, Oppa." she said. "By the way, I saw Vice President Choi. I didn't know he still meets Dong Hae and Yoona."

"They become really good friends. They invite me to play golf with them sometimes." Seon Woong said.

"Seung Hyun will plan a dinner with Dong Hae and Yoona this Friday. I will surprise them," she stated. Seon Woong and Hye Jung find the idea adorable.

"They will be happy to see you, Dara-yah" Hye Jung said. She thinks so too.

\---

Friday night comes. Seung Hyun is waiting on a booth table. Dong Hae and very pregnant Yoona arrived after a few minutes.

"Did you wait for too long?" Dong Hae asks. Seung Hyun shakes his head. Dong Hae let Yoona sit first then he sits beside her.

"Friday is not our usual dinner date. What are you up to?" Yoona asks.

Seung Hyun just shrugged. "Nothing much. I just want some Italian dish." he paused. "How's maternity leave?"

Yoona rolls her eyes. "Boring. I'm just home, doing nothing. I rather am in the hall of justice."

"Yah. You need to rest. You have 4 weeks left before your due." Dong Hae said. She huffed. "This maternity leave wouldn't be boring if Se Kyung and Dara are here."

"Se Kyung video calls you from time to time. Isn't that enough?" Dong Hae said. She glares at her husband. "No. She's in Spain. Dara is in France and didn't communicate with me. Seon Woong Oppa said she's busy with her film and tv course there and she's avoiding social media." she frowns and rubs her belly. "I miss my friends. My child has a godfather but no godmother."

"Ommo! I will be an Aunt again?"

Dong Hae, Yoona, and Seung Hyun look at the person who speaks. It was Dara, looking lovely in her cream dress, nude heels, and a nude bag. Yoona pushes Dong Hae so she can go out. She rushes to Dara and hugs her. Suddenly, she let go of her and smack Dara's arm hard. Dara was surprised and hold on to the spot where Yoona smacks her.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Dara said.

"Yah! Why did you leave just like that? You didn't even bother telling me. I was so worried about you. If Seon Woong Oppa didn't assure us, we will think that you're dead already!" Yoona whines with tears in her eyes.

Dara smiles at her and took her friend's hands. "I'm sorry. So many things just happen. I just want some space and peace of mind." she looks down on her belly. "You're having a baby. Congratulations!"

Yoona wipes her tears and smiles. "You can't leave now. You and Seung Hyun will be this child's godparents. We don't take no for an answer." Yoona said, acting that she's still mad.

"I'm honored to be your child's godmother. I will spoil him so hard that you will take many cases to sustain his needs." Dara said while giggling. Yoona giggles too and hugs her friend back. Dara let go of her and look at Dong Hae.

"My second favorite ex-girlfriend is back." Dong Hae hugs her briefly and lets go of her. "I'm glad you're back. Yoona is missing her friends so much."

Yoona patted her husband shoulder. "Yah. Second favorite ex-girlfriend? Really? Who's first then?" she looks annoyed.

"You. You're my ex-girlfriend too. Who turns into my wife and mother of my child." he said cheesily. Yoona giggles while both Dara and Seung Hyun made face.

"Ahh... Dara-yah. Let's go somewhere else. These two makes my skin crawl." Seung Hyun said as he attempts to stand but he sat again when Yoona glares at him. Yoona pulls Dara to sit beside her while Dong Hae sat beside Seung Hyun.

"I'm so happy that you're back! Where have you been? What happen to you?" Yoona asks her.

"Yah! There's time for that. We should celebrate instead." Dong Hae said. Yoona frowns but her husband has a point.

"Don't worry. I'll visit you and tell you where I've been and what happened." Dara assures her friend.

"Our dinner dates will be a lot better now. I won't be third-wheeling this two." Seung Hyun said. Dara smiles at Seung Hyun.

"Okay, let's order." Dong Hae said as he calls the waiter. Dara starts asking Yoona about her pregnancy. The two men listen to their conversation. Yoona looks happier now that Dara is back and Dara is glad to have her friends back.

\---

Monday, Dara starts to work again in KEBN as a TV Drama writer. But before she went to her floor. She went to her old department. She's carrying two cups of coffee. She knocks at the door and when the person inside says to come in, she enters the office.

"Good morning, Ms. Hwang." Dara said. Sung Hee looks at the door and surprised to see her former Production Assitant. "Ommo! Park Sandara. You're really back." sung Hee said as she stands up and approaches Dara. They briefly hug each other. Then Dara gave her one of the two coffee.

"Two shots espresso, with milk and two teaspoons of sugar." Dara said. Sung Hee smiles."You still remember how I like my coffee." Sung Hee took a sip. "I'm really happy that your back but you're a writer now." she sighs. "None of my P.A. are as competent as you."

"Ms. Hwang, be nice to them." Dara said.

"I am. It's just sometimes, I miss having you around. What happens to you, anyway? After your Mom's funeral, I didn't see you anymore. I just found out that you resigned."

"I'm really sorry I didn't say goodbye. But I decided to leave Korea for a while and study abroad." Dara said.

"That's nice. Oh! Congratulations on your new project. I will root for your success in the TV Drama department." Sung Hee said. Dara bows at her. "Thank you, Ms. Hwang."

Sung Hee patted her arm. "I believe in you, Park Sandara-ssi. Fighting!" Dara thanked Ms. Hwang and say goodbye to her. she went to her floor where Seon Woong introduces her to the whole department. He directs her in her table so she starts organizing her staff and checks her manuscript.

At lunch, Dara was heading out when she sees Seung Hyun. She calls him. "Vice President Choi!"

Seung Hyun looks back and sees Dara walking towards him. He smiles and faces her.

"Good day, Sir." she said.

He grins. "Good day, Ms. Choi. How's your first day as a writer so far?"

"It's going well, Sir. We're planning cast audition by Wednesday." she mutters. "Are you heading for lunch?"

Seung Hyun nodded. "Yes. I'm craving for some iced coffee and sandwich. You?"

"Coffee and sandwich sound lovely. Can I join you? Dong PD is in a meeting now." she shrugged. Seung Hyun agrees only if she's okay to walk going there. She agrees.

As they head to their lunch place, Seung Hyun found out that Dara went to France to study. That she lives with Hyo Rin's friend because she didn't want to bother Young Bae and Hyo Rin but they go out sometimes.

"Okay. Here we are." Seung Hyun said as he enters the shop. Dara was surprised to see that it was Kwon Min Ho and Lee Seung Ri's coffee shop. Seung Hyun looks back at her. "Dara-yah?"

She looks at him and smiles. She follows him inside. The coffee shop is beautiful as she imagines it to be. And based on the number of customers in the shop, the business is doing well.

"What's yours?" Seung Hyun asks. "Ohh! Large Mocha Frappe and Chicken Sandwich with cheese." Dara is about to take money from her wallet when Seung Hyun stops her. "I'll pay. You pay next time, okay?" he said. she nodded. "I'll just find some seat for us." she said as she went away to find some seat for them. She found one beside the window.

She's glad that it's a busy day. And having branches everywhere, she knows that she won't see Seung Ri or Mino. She looks outside the window and saw a white car stops in front of the coffee show. Then, two men came out of the car. Much to her surprise, it was Seung Ri and Mino. The two men enter the shop and went immediately to the kitchen.

Dara stays as calm as possible. She hasn't seen them since their last coffee and sandwich together. She also realized that if she saw them, there is also a possibility of seeing Kwon Ji Yong again.

Seung Hyun sits on the chair across her. "Their coffee really smells good here. You will love it." Seung Hyun said. Dara just stays quiet and looking outside while Seung Hyun took out his phone and checks his mail.

"How is Se Kyung?" she asks.

Seung Hyun looks at her and puts down his phone. "She's fine. She's in Spain now." he paused. "She's currently studying Spanish cuisine there."

"That's awesome." she said.

"I emailed her last night and told her that you're back. She hadn't replied yet but I know she'll be happy to know that you're back. She and Yoona are worried about you when you go M.I.A."

She laughs lightly. "I've been a bad friend to you all. I lock myself out to the world that I forgot that I had you."

"We understand, Dara-ah. The situation is really hard for you. But yes, we are your friend so you must know that you can count on us." he said. The round order claiming device starts to buzz. Seung Hyun excuses himself to get their lunch. Dara smiles at the thought of having her friends back. Dong Hae, Yoona, Se Kyung, and Seung Hyun are really great friends.

"Noona." someone said. Dara looks up and sees the smiling face of Seung Ri and serious face of Mino. Dara stands up and greets them. "Long time no see, Seung Ri, Mino." she smiles at them. Seung Ri steps forward and hugs Dara. "Yah! We haven't seen you for two years." Seung Ri let go of her and look at her. "You become more beautiful Noona." he said. Dara giggles. Then she looks at Mino. He looks awkward and he didn't know what to do. Seung Ri nudges his friend. Mino snaps out of the daze and greets you. "We're happy to see you again, Noona."

She sighs in a happy manner. "Can Noona have a hug?" she asks. Mino approaches her and hugs her. She hugs him back and patted his back. Then they let go of each other.

"You're shop is a sure hit. I knew this shop will do great in this area." she said. Seung Ri smiles while Mino remains silent. Seung Hyun is back with their lunch and placed it on the table. He looks at the two men and they also look back at him.

"Oh, Seung Hyun-ah, this is Lee Seung Ri and Kwon Min Ho, the coffee shop's owners and my friends too. Boys, this is Vice President Choi Seung Hyun of the entertainment department of KEBN. He's also my friend."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Seung Ri said. Seung Hyun smiles and greets him as well.

"How are you, Noona?" Mino asks.

Dara nodded. "I'm great. I'm working again in KEBN as a TV Drama writer. I might as well be in this shop from time to time." she said with a smile.

"Please do, Noona. We'll be happy to serve you." Seung Ri said.

"That's really nice of you, guys." she said.

"Oh! Before we leave you, can we take a photo of you so we can post it on our guest wall." Seung Ri points out the corkboard wall where they place polaroid pictures of celebrities and known-people in there who visits the shops. Dara looks at Seung Hyun. "Is that okay with you, Mr. Vice President?"

Seung Hyun shrugged. "It's fine with me."

"Great. I'll just get the camera." Seung Ri said as he excuses himself. Mino is still staring at Seung Hyun which Dara find weird so she tries to divert his attention to her. "Mino-ah, how's Mother?" she asks.

Mino looks at her. "Mother is fine. She's healthy and strong. She's still in Jeju." he paused. "She's sad when you and hyung broke up." he said.

Seung Hyun is surprised when he heard what he said. Then he realized something. This guy's name is Kwon Min Ho. Upon what he said, he can tell that this guy is Kwon Ji Yong's brother. He can now see the similarities in facial feature between him and his brother.

"I hope Mother forgives me on what happen." she said.

"I know it's not your fault. I check the news. He left the day when they announced the breakup. I know that your adoptive mother died a few months after the breakup. He rarely calls Mother too." Mino said while he looked angry.

Dara approaches him and takes his hand to hold. "Mino-yah, I told you, don't resent your brother. What happened between us is both our fault. If you must resent him, then you should do the same with me. I did something to him like he did something to me. This is our problem." she said. Mino sighs. "You're too kind, Noona."

She just shrugged and smiles. "Let's have some meal sometimes. Okay?" she said. Mino finally smiles and nodded.

"Yah... I'm back." Seung Ri said while carrying a Polaroid camera. "Noona, please sit. You too, sir."

Seung Hyun and Dara sat on their respective seats. Seung Ri asks them to smile. He took their picture together. Mino and Seung Ri excuse themselves and leave them. Seung Ri immediately pins the picture on the cork wall. Mino took his phone and take a picture of Dara and Seung Hyun's Polaroid picture.

"Are you all right?" Seung Hyun asks.

Dara took a sip of her drinks before she answers. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Seung Hyun tsked. "Mino-ssi is right. You're too kind. You and his brother broke up. Then he left for America and you still want his brother not to resent him."

"Mino and Ji Yong aren't that close since Ji Yong decided to leave Jeju and become a celebrity. When I come along in their lives, they reconcile and they become close. I don't want Mino resenting him again just because we broke up." she said.

"Isn't it awkward for you to meet them again?" he asks. she shook her head. "No, they become my friends too. Younger brothers. They are good kids."

"You are indeed too kind." Seung Hyun said as he sips his coffee. Dara chuckles and they start to eat.


	25. Meet Ms. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seon Woong and Dara are one of the heads of the casting for their TV Drama. Seung Ri confronts Mino about his one-sided admiration with Dara. Dara and Seung Hyun become friendly with each other.

"Ms. Park?" someone calls Park Sandara while she's editing some scene. She looks up and saw Lee Chae Rin, one of the production assistant who works directly under her.

"Yes, Chae Rin-ssi?"

"I would like to introduce the junior P.A." she said. Dara looks behind her and sees a young woman standing behind her. Dara stood up faces them.

"Ms. Park, this is Kim Jennie. She's the new production assistant here and she will work with us. Jennie-ssi, this is Park Sandara, she's the new writer here in the TV Drama department and you will work with me directly with her." Chae Rin said.

"Hello, Ms. Park. I'm Kim Jennie. It's nice to meet you." Jennie said and she bows to Dara. Dara bows back and smiles at her. "Welcome to KEBN. I look forward to working with you." Dara said and smiles.

"Jennie-ssi, you're so lucky to be under Ms. Park. She's the kindest writer here." Chae Rin said to Jennie. Jennie smiles and nodded.

"As long as you do your job correctly, that won't be a problem." Dara said.

Chae Rin agrees. "That's true. And when she says she'll treat you lunch, let her pay for it." Chae Rin leans toward Jennie "She's rich so let her pay!"

Dara laughs and the other two women laughs too.

"Oh! Ms. Park, Dong PD says that the cast screening will start in an hour at the west wing conference hall." Chae Rin says.

"Okay. Well, let Jennie settles on her table then join me later in the audition. I want both of you observes and later, I want you to tell me what do you think of each people in the audition. Okay?" Dara said as she sat back to her chair.

"Yes, Ms. Park." Jennie said. Chae Rin directs Jennie on her table. She received a message from Choi Seung Hyun.

[Choi Seung Hyun: Care to join me for lunch?]

[Park Sandara: Sorry. I have an audition to attend in an hour. I don't know when we will end.]

[Choi Seung Hyun: I see. How many staff is going to the audition?]

[Park Sandara: There will be 10 of us.]

[Choi Seung Hyun: Okay. Good luck with the audition.]

[Park Sandara: Thank you, Mr. Vice President.]

Dara puts down her phone and went back to what she's doing.

\---

Two hours later. Seon Woong and Dara are interviewing actor at that moment. Dara finds him perfect for the lead actor role. After the actor left, Seon Woong checked the time. It's almost lunch break.

Seon Woong taps his sister. She looks at him. "Let's buy the kids some food. Okay?" Seon Woong said. Dara agrees. "Should we buy pizza or what?" she asks. Suddenly, the door opens and Park Bom comes in followed by some delivery men carrying packed food from a Chinese restaurant.

Seon Woong stands up. Bom approaches him to greet him. "Good day, Dong PD-nim."

"Oh. Good day, Bom. What can I do for you?" Seon Woong asks.

"Vice President said that you're having an audition today. He sends some lunch for the staff to share with. He also wants to congratulate you in advance for this drama." Bom said. Seon Woong smiles. "Please tell Vice President Choi that we thank him for this."

Bom nodded and left them. The delivery men put their lunch on the table and left after it. They have dumplings, sweet and sour pork, and jjajangmyeon. Seon Woong told everyone to eat. Dara, on the other hand, texted Seung Hyun to thank him.

\---

Lee Seung Ri is watching his friend closely. He's busy doing the inventory of their store. He was on-hand on their Seoul branch since Dara shows up.

"Yah!" Seung Ri calls his attention. Kwon Min Ho looks at him. "What's with you? You're not this serious few days ago." he said.

Mino sighs. "Nothing."

"Nothing means something. Tell me." Seung Ri demands. Mino stares at him then look back on his laptop. "It's nothing." Then he stares at the door. Seung Ri looks at it too then he realized something.

"Are you waiting for Noona?" Seung Ri asks.

Mino glares at Seung Ri. Then he sighs. Seung Ri chuckles which annoy Mino. "What?"

"You still like Noona all this time, I see." Seung Ri said. Mino knew that he's right. Ever since he meets Dara, he can't stop thinking about her. She's beautiful inside and out and he witnesses how she adores his brother. He wants a love like that. He likes her for that. But he respects her and his brother's relationship that he supports them.

When she came to their cafeteria one day and she's crying, he knew that they are having a problem. And when the news broke that they broke up, he knows that she's devastated by it. He wanted to find her to see if she's okay but he can't reach her phone.

He kept thinking about her since then, he tried looking for her in social media platforms but her last update is few weeks before the announcement of their breakup.

When he saw her in the coffee shop last week, he feels like he becomes alive again. She's healthier and become more beautiful. She looks happier and he's glad that she still consider them as a friend despite what happened.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Mino said plainly.

"Kwon Min Ho, we've been friends since ever. I know you so well so you can't deny it. I know you like Dara-ssi since you meet her. Do you want me to enumerate the signs that you like her?" Seung Ri challenges him. Mino huffed because he does not believe him.

Seung Ri sighs. "One, you smile genuinely when she's around. Two, you're talkative if she's the topic. Three, you have a picture of the two of you on your phone that you're keeping for a long time. Four, you still check her inactive social media account for updates. Five..."

"Fine, fine... Just stop." Mino stops Seung Ri in talking. Seung Ri smiles. "See, you can't hide anything from me." Seung Ri tells him.

Mino sighs. "You're right. I do like her. What's wrong with that?"

"Uh... she's your brother's ex-girlfriend." Seung Ri points out.

"That's it. Ex!"

Seung Ri face turns serious. "You're not planning to date her, do you?" He saw the guilt on Mino's face. "Yah! Are you crazy?"

"Hyung let go of her. She's a wonderful woman. what's wrong if I pursue her?" Mino asks.

"Stupid! Her heart was broken by your brother. Do you think she would want to date someone that will remind her of him? And she sees you as a brother. Have you thought of that?" Seung Ri points out to him. Mino hissed. "But I like her." he said.

"You're crazy to think that you have a chance with her." Seung Ri cracks his neck. "Uhhhh! I wish Noona date, someone, soon so you'll stop being stupid. Uggh!" Seung Ri stands up and went to the back office. Mino continues with his task while thinking about Dara.

\---

Seung Hyun is busy reading some documents when his phone rings. He looks at it and saw that it was Se Kyung video calling him. He answers it. He then saw Se Kyung in the kitchen of her home.

"Hello, ex-fiance!" she said. He smiles. It became their pet names ex-fiance.

"Hello, Se Kyung-ah." he said.

"I just read the email that you send me. How is she?" she asks. He shrugged. "She's doing well. Still beautiful and she's healthier now that the last time I saw her years ago." he explains.

"I'm glad that she's back. Ye Won wants me to be back in Korea before she gave birth. Now that Dara is back, I hope she won't ask for me to come home." she giggles.

"Ye Won is really happy when Dara surprised her. It's confirmed now that Dara and I are their child's godparents." Seung Hyun said proudly.

Se Kyung coughs "Now that she's back and apparently single, don't you have any plan of courting her?" she teases him. Seung Hyun sighs. "Se Kyung-ah, you know I don't have time for this."

"You like her, she's single. What's wrong with that?" Se Kyung asks.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." he said.

"So, you will just continue this one-sided love that you have for her?"

"It's for the best. She doesn't deserve heartbreak," he said.

Se Kyung huffed. "Seung Hyun-ah, you're the last person I will think that will ever hurt Dara. Your feelings towards her never change ever since I knew it. And if I'm given a choice, I would like the two of you to end up together because I know how both of you will faithfully love each other."

Seung Hyun chuckles. "Stop watching telenovelas there, Se Kyung-ah."

She glares at him. "I'm serious." Seung Hyun just nodded. "Seung Hyun-ah, you deserve to be love too. You're a great man. And I know that you're the only person who can give Dara a love she deserves." she said.

Seung Hyun just remains silent. Yes, he likes Dara but he doesn't think that she will consider him because of their friendship.

"Seung Hyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"There's nothing wrong in trying than thinking of the 'what if's'. You're a good person. You deserve to be love too."

"Fine" he said. "I need to finish my work. I'll call you tonight, okay?" he said. Se Kyung nodded and waves her hand on him. Then the video call ended.

\---

That night, Dara went home. She took some beer from her ref and brings the take out dakgangjeong on the living area. She placed the beer and chicken on the table and opens the TV to watch some variety show.

She's enjoying the show when she received a call. She checks it and it's Young Bae. She answers it.

"_Bonjour, monsieur Dong_." she said.

"_Bonjour, Mme Park. Comment vas-tu_?" he said. Dara giggles. "I'm doing good. You?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just chillin' now in a coffee shop while on lunch break. I just saw the article about your launching as a screenwriter. You did well." he said.

"Thank you. How's Hyo Rin?"

"She's fine. She misses you and your weekend strolls." he said. Dara misses Hyo Rin too. She has been a good friend and sister-in-law to her during her stay in France. She also learns to do yoga and meditate through Hyo Rin.

"I miss her too. I miss being the third wheel on your dates." she laughs.

"Hyo Rin calls it 'triad date' because of our past. She's so silly." Young Bae chuckles. Hyo Rin is really secured with her relationship with Young Bae that she sometimes teases Young Bae and Dara about their past. She also asks Dara about the times that they are growing up together.

"By the way, I also saw an article about you in a gossip site. You and Choi Seung Hyun went on lunch in a coffee shop that Kwon Ji Yong's brother owns." he sighs. "Park Sandara, what are you doing?"

"Oppa, it was nothing. Seung Hyun-ssi invited me for lunch. He brought me there. I was the one who recommended that place to Kwon Min Ho years ago because coffee shops from KEBN are too far." she explains. "And besides, Mino-ssi and Seung Ri-ssi are my friends. They're like my little brothers."

"Dara-yah"

"Ji Yong is on the other side of the world. I bet he doesn't even care that I'm back. And since Mino resents his brother, he won't talk to him about me. Seung Ri too, he won't discuss me to Ji Yong. He's just part of my past now."

Young Bae remains silent for a while before he speaks. "I'm worried about you, Dara."

She smiles. "You don't have to. I'm perfectly fine. I have a home, I have savings, I'm healthy, and I'm starting a new career as a screenwriter."

Young Bae sighs. "Okay. I believe you. But I will talk with Hye Jung Noona and Seon Woong Hyung about this. The gossip media is interested in you because you never talked about the break up after it's announced. We should have preventive measures."

"Just to make you feel relax, I will cooperate whatever Seon Woong Oppa and Hye Jung Unnie say." she promised him. He laughs. "Good girl. Okay. I have to go now. I need to pick up something before heading back to the office. Call me when you need me, okay?"

"Yes. Bye." and she hangs up. She sighs. She forgets that the media will be interested in her now. She never commented about the breakup and she never addresses it. And since they already broke up, his protection over her is null. She never used her social networks account since then.

She took her phone and download Instagram back in it. She signed in and saw that she have lots of notifications. She decided that it's time to have her life back. She took a selfie of her while smiling. Then she posted it with a caption 'New home, New work, New me. Please cheer for me.'

\---

The next day, Dara is reviewing the audition videos from yesterday in the editing room. Seon Woong already gives her the list of the artists he wants to be in the TV drama.

Someone knocks on her door, she looks back and saw Jennie smiling at her. She slides the door opens.

"Ms. Park, Chae Rin and I will grab some lunch outside. Do you want anything?" she said. Dara looks at her watch and sees that it's already lunchtime. She smiles back at Jennie. "I didn't notice the time. Please wait for me and I'll join you for lunch." Dara said.

"Is this the one where you will pay for everything, Ms. Park?" Jennie asks. Dara laughs. "Yes, this is it. According to Chae Rin, I'm rich." Both of them giggles. Dara packs her stuff and shuts down the computer. She takes her bag and Jennie and she went off the editing area.

Dara expected that her two staff will bring her to an expensive restaurant but Chae Rin suggested Mino and Seung Ri's coffee shop. She's a regular customer there and she really likes the ambiance. Jennie hasn't tried the shop because she doesn't want to go alone.

As they enter, Dara told them her order and to order for themselves too. She gave her card to them and she sat on the dining booth at the back. After a while, Jennie and Chae Rin return and sat across her.

"This place is really cozy. It's Instagramable." Jennie said. Chae Rin laughs. "I told you, you'll like this place. Their foods are pretty too and it's delicious at the same time." Chae Rin looks at Dara. "Have you been here, Ms. Cha?"

"Vice President Choi and I went here last week. And also, the owners are dear friends of mine." she said.

"Really?" Chae Rin asks. Dara nodded and smiles. Suddenly, someone placed a tray of their drinks on the table. The three of them look up and sees Mino. Jennie feels like heart skips a beat upon seeing Mino. Behind him is Seung Ri carrying their food.

"Hello, Noona." Mino said.

"Mino-yah. Seung Ri-yah. You didn't have to bring our food here" Dara said.

Seung Ri smiles. "It's fine, Noona. We're not that busy. And we wanted to say hello to you."

"Ohh... by the way. Guys, this is Kim Jennie and Lee Chae Rin, they are production assistants who work with me. Ladies, this is Lee Seung Ri and Kwon Min Ho, my friends." Dara says as she introduces each of them.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Seung Ri said while smiling at the ladies. Jennie is still staring at Mino who, on the other hand, is staring at Dara.

"Oh! Lee Seung Ri, you're that popular dance club member at Hanyang University!" Chae Rin said.

Seung Ri looks amused. "You know me?" Chae Rin nodded. "Yes! My classmate is crazy about you. She keeps on dragging me to watch you in your performances." she laughs. Seung Ri blushes but chuckles at the same time.

"Ohh... Our Seung Ri is popular during college, huh?" Dara said.

"He is, Noona. I tend to get special treatment from his fans just so they can meet him." Mino said. Seung Ri shakes his head. "No, no, that's not true, Noona. Mino is popular too. He's in the art club during college."

Chae Rin looks at Mino then she remembers him "Yes! I remember! I saw you in school exhibit in university before!" she said.

Mino just smiles and bows at her.

Seung Ri grabs Mino's arm. He looks at his friend. "Noona, we'll let you enjoy your lunch. I hope you come again soon." Seung Ri said as he bows. Mino looks like he doesn't want to leave. He looks at Dara. "Noona, let's drink sometimes" he said.

Dara agreed. "Okay." Mino and Seung Ri left them. Chae Rin is still smiling upon meeting former schoolmates while Jennie is still had her eyes on Mino.

"Ms. Park, how did you know the two of them? Did you graduate in Hanyang too?" Chae Rin asks. Dara feels uneasy but she answers her. "Mino-ssi is Kwon Ji Yong's brother. Seung Ri is their best friend." she said. Chae Rin and Jennie remain quiet for a while until Jennie gets it. "Ohh! Kwon Ji Yong-ssi is your ex-boyfriend!" Jennie said a bit loudly but she covers her lips after saying it. They look around if someone heard her. Thankfully, the other customers are busy with their meal and own conversations.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Park." Jennie said who looks embarrassed on what she did.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Dara said. "Okay, let's eat!" Dara grabs the plate of chicken sandwich and had a bite of the sandwich. Jennie and Chae Rin did too with their respective orders. Thankfully, Chae Rin manages to get the awkwardness out of them by asking Dara about who are the actors she chooses to play the role of their upcoming drama.


	26. A Day in Sokcho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Hyun asks Dara to go on a road trip with him to Sokcho.

Dara is in her home on Saturday morning. She's having coffee, and pancakes for breakfast. She's checking the news about the cast of her upcoming drama. They already have chosen the actors that will be in the drama. It's Lee Dong Gun, Kim Ji Won, Park Hae Jin, and Kim Yoo Ri. The drama revolves around Kim Ji Won's character who loves Park Hae Jin but he left her to pursue his dreams and then she meets Lee Dong Gun in her vacation in the Philippines, who is engaged at Kim Yoo Ri's character but she currently in a coma due to an accident.

She's reading the comments about the article and she's glad that people are very interested in the drama that she wrote.

Suddenly, her phone rings. It's Choi Seung Hyun. She answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dara-yah. Are you busy today?" he asks.

"Not at all. Why?"

"Do you want to go for a road trip?" he said. Dara is surprised by his question but going on a road trip sounds fun. "Where?" she asked.

"Just heading Eastside. Probably Sokcho. Bom told me about this famous rice soup restaurant there. I want to check it out and relax a bit." he paused. "Please come with me."

She checked the time. It's 8:30 in the morning. She has nothing to do that day. She sighs. "Okay. Pick me up after an hour. I'll message you my address."

"Great! I'll be there in one hour sharp. Bye!" he hangs up.

Dara smiles and shakes her head. She finishes her breakfast and went to her room to prepare.

\---

After an hour, Seung Hyun is waiting outside Dara's apartment building. Dara comes out a few minutes later. As usual, she looks lovely. Seung Hyun opens the passenger's side door and she enters his car. He closes it and went to the driver's side.

On their way to Sokcho, Seung Hyun and Dara talk about the drama she's currently working on. Seung Hyun finds the drama really interesting, especially the connection of each character with each other. Dara also opens up about a new story she's working on now. Seung Hyun told her to keep on improving it and maybe, she can launch it after her current drama.

When they arrived at Sokcho, Dara is amazed at how peaceful and beautiful the city is. She took some pictures of the surrounding while Seung Hyun drives. Seung Hyun immediately went to the rice soup restaurant that Bom recommended. And she's right, their food is exquisite. Seung Hyun even asks for another bowl. Seung Hyun told Dara that his sister, Choi Jung Hwa, is currently engaged to a Canadian-Korean TV executive. The wedding is not set yet but Seung Hyun is really happy for his sister. After their meal, they decided to walk on the beach. Even it's weekend, they are thankful that the beach is not crowded.

"I bet the sunrise here great," Dara said.

"Should we go here on sunrise next time?" Seung Hyun suggested. Dara shrugs and smiles. Seung Hyun stares at her while she keeps on looking at the sea.

"I'm really glad you're back." Seung Hyun said. Dara looks at him. He sighs "Yoona and Dong Hae are good friends but aside from Se Kyung, you're the only friend that I really trust completely. Not that I don't trust them but I trust you the most."

"I'm happy to be back too. France is great but I miss Korea so much. The food there is too dry and bland for my taste. I miss the spicy and salty food here." she chuckles. Seung Hyun smiles at her remarks Then, something came up in his mind.

"Dara-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"What really happens to you and Kwon Ji Yong?" he asks. Dara stops walking. Seung Hyun faces her. "You're the jolliest person I know. Suddenly, after the breakup, many people noticed the changes in you. You were quiet and distant. I remember one time that I saw you in the props room. You were staring blankly in a king's costume. If you both decided to break up, why are you the only one who completely changes in a snap?" Seung Hyun said.

He's right. She closed herself to everyone after the breakup. She was focused on taking care of Mi Kyung and doing her job. She looks back at the sea and smiles.

"Remember when I told you that Ji Yong wants me to go with him in America?" she asks. He nodded. "We had a fight when he asks me again. I try to compromise with him but he gets mad when I told him that I talked to you about this matter. He accused me of being in love with Young Bae. We didn't talk for weeks after that. I gave him space and wait until he calms down so we can talk in peace." she paused. Seung Hyun can see that she is trying her best to not be affected by her past.

"He went to my home one night and asks me to marry him and start a life with him in America. I know he didn't mean it. He just wants an assurance that I will be with him. What hurts me the most is he told me that the Dong Family is not my family. That they are just my first love's family. He left the ring and told me that if I didn't go to the airport the next day to come with him, we're over." she looks at Seung Hyun. "I was going to him. I really am. I have my passport and luggage on the back of my car. I went to see Mom and say goodbye but she fainted and we rushed her in the hospital. I was so worried about her that I can't leave. I'm trying to call him but his phone is off. That night, I went home with Hye Jung Unnie and Seon Joong Oppa in their home. Unnie then told me the announcement of our breakup." she chuckles. "He broke up with me in a manner that I can't argue with him."

Seung Hyun wanted to punch Ji Yong at that moment. How can he make her choose between her family and him? It's very selfish of him to ask her that.

He huffed annoyingly. "Aish... How can he ask you that? Can't he understand the situation?" he said in an annoyed voice. Dara smiles. "He wants to be with me at that time. I understand him."

"Have you talked to him after that breakup announcement?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I tried to contact him but nothing. Hye Jung Unnie even helped me. We reached Ha Dong Hoon but he told us that Ji Yong is busy and doesn't want to talk to me. That I made my choice and he's dealing with it." she explains.

"I get that he just wants to be with you but asking you to choose between him and your family is not right. He should consider the situation you had that time." he sighs. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, it's been two years since he left. I already accept it. And if he didn't do that, I won't be the person I am now. I'm still thankful that he was a part of my life." she said plainly. "I'm totally fine now."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded her head and smiles. "You worry like Young Bae and Seon Joong Oppa. I am fine," she tells him. She starts walking again and Seung Hyun follows her.

"We can't avoid being worried about you. They are your family. You're a good friend of mine." he said. She looks back at him and beams at him.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Seung Hyun-ah."

He smirks. "I'm luckier to be your friend." She snickers and looks ahead of her while walking. He follows her as they look at the sea.

\---

They are back in Seoul before sunset. Seung Hyun drops Dara in her home and thanked her for accompanying him. She's glad that he invited her because she really doesn't have plans this weekend aside from her house choirs. They bid goodbye with each other.

That night, Dara didn't understand why she opens up her breakup with Ji Yong with Seung Hyun. She thought that maybe, she trusts him about it. After all, he's her friend.

Suddenly, someone rings her doorbell. She went to the door and opens it. It's Hye Jung carrying a bottle of wine and a takeout of dakbal.

"Haru and Seon Joong went to a children's conference. I'm bored at home so I brought this so I can have dakbal and wine with you." Hye Jung said with a smile. Dara chuckles the door and follows her inside and let her in. She closes te and they went to her kitchen area.

Hye Jung places the bottle of wine and dakbal take out on the kitchen table. Dara went to her cupboard to get some wine glasses.

"How's your day?" Hye Jung asks. Dara places the glasses on the table. "It's great, actually. You?" she asks.

"It's fine. I went to my talent agency this morning to meet my boss. I have a new movie offer. I'm still thinking about it. It's a melodrama. Then I went home to do some exercise. Then I want some movies. Then I become bored so I went here." Hye Jung tells her.

Dara huffed. "You only remember me when you're bored, Unnie."

"Of course not, silly. I just want to check on you too." she looks around. "It seems that you added some stuff here."

"Ahh yes. I bought some art to give colors to the wall. I also bought a portable vacuum." she said.

"I see." Hye Jung said. Dara opens the wine bottle while Hye Jung opens the dakbal take out. Dara pours some wine on each wine glasses. "What did you do for the whole day?" Hye Jung asks.

"Well, I had breakfast. Then Seung Hyun-ssi calls me. He invited me to go on a road trip with him to Sokcho. We had rice soup there and we walked on the beach while having a conversation." she said casually. She noticed that Hye Jung didn't say anything after that. She looks at her and saw her staring at her in a teasing manner.

"What?"

"You went on a date with Choi Seung Hyun." Hye Jung said.

"Unnie, it's not a date. I just went out with a friend."

Hye Jung giggles. "Fine, fine. So, what did you talked about?"

"About work, the new story I'm doing, life in general, my breakup with Ji Yong."

Hye Jung was surprised. When Ji Yong and Dara broke up, Dara closed herself in opening up with others. Hye Jung, Seon Joong, Young Bae, and Ava only found out what really happened during their meal after Dara's finishing ceremony in France. "You told him that?"

Dara nodded. "He, Dong Hae, Yoona, and Se Kyung were worried when I suddenly become distant and went to France. They knew me as a happy person so they don't understand why Ji Yong moves on in America while I was miserable here if we broke up in a mutual decision manner. He asks me what really happened and I told him." she paused and have a sip of her wine. "I trust Seung Hyun as he trusts me," she said. Then she looks at Hye Jung again. She's still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Dara asks. Hye Jung takes a sip of her wine before she answers. "Remember two years ago? When I say that despite you were with Ji Yong, I find you and Choi Seung Hyun beautiful together when I saw you in Young Bae and Ava's wedding." Dara rolls her eyes and takes some dakbal. "Unnie, you're being silly again."

"What? You remember that, right? Choi Seung Hyun is a great man. He's single, he's smart, he's rich and you're friends with him." Hye Jung points out.

"Unnie, that's the point. Seung Hyun-ssi and I are just friends." Dara told her.

"But what if... What if Choi Seung Hyun asks you for a date? Not as friends but as man and woman?" Hye Jung asks her. Dara smiles at Hye Jung. "Kang Hye Jung-ssi, that won't happen. We are friends. And Seung Hyun-ssi likes someone for a long time." she said calmly.

"Really? Who?" Hye Jung asks.

Dara shrugged. "I don't know. Seung Hyun told me that years ago. He likes someone for a long time. He was thankful when Se Kyung run away at their wedding. He said that the woman he likes went to his wedding and apparently, he's friends with her but she's taken."

Hye Jung pouts then she smiles back. "That was years ago. How about now?"

"I don't know." she looks at Hye Jung. "Is he dating someone now?" Dara asks her sister-in-law.

"As far as know, he's single since his engagement and suppose-wedding." Hye Jung said. Dara smirks. "Then he's still not over that woman. Maybe she's still with her boyfriend and he's still waiting for her. He told me one time that he will have a hard time finding someone greater than her."

Hye Jung grunts. "That's so lame." She had another sip of her wine. Then she sighs. "Honestly, Dara-ah. I know that you're over with Kwon Ji Yong and your priority now is your career. But you're 30 now. You should be thinking about your future. You want to have a family of your own, right?"

Dara chuckles. "Of course."

"Then open your heart for someone. Meet new people. Go on dates. Hell, I will set you up on blind dates if I have to!" Hye Jung said. "I don't want to guilt-trip you but Mom died thinking that you and Ji Yong are okay. Thankfully, she wants to spend time with us that use her phone or watch TV. I know that you didn't want this apartment. It's too big for you but this is what Mom's want for you. A home you can call your own. But Mom wants someone to take care of you. Ji Yong wasn't that man but I hope and pray that someone out there is waiting for you, that is meant for you. Do you understand me?" Hye Jung said. Dara knew she was right. They didn't tell Mi Kyung about the breakup. When she's looking for Ji Yong, they only told her that he's abroad doing a Hollywood film. She was really happy for him. When Mi Kyung died, she expects that he will come to give respect. But the only thing came was a crown of flower from him to Dong family's dismay.

"Unnie, I'm not ready yet to date anyone. I'm still adjusting to this home and in my work. But I promise you that I will not grow alone." Dara says and smiles at her. Hye Jung smiles back. "Yes, that's right." she paused. "Honestly, Dara-ah, I just want you to be happy. After all that you've been through, you deserve someone who will be faithful to you, someone you can rely on and be there for you no matter what." Hye Jung stares at her wine glass as she swirls the wine inside it. "I had a secret promise to Mom since she's not aware of you and Ji Yong. I promised her that I will do everything to make sure that you're always happy and love. If in case you didn't end up with anyone, which I doubt because you're a very admirable person, I will make sure that you have us. That we'll remain your family forever." Hye Jung said and looks at her. Dara was touched by what she said.

"Unnie..." Dara said while frowning cutely. She approaches Hye Jung and hugs her. Hye Jung laughs and hugs her back. "You silly girl. I might be a diva but I do care about our family, and you're a part of it." She patted her back and let go of her. They looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"But I will be really happy if you and Choi Seung Hyun date." Hye Jung said in a deadpan manner. Dara rolls her eyes and went back to her seat. Hye Jung giggles and grabs some dakbal to munch on. They talked for an hour before Hye Jung decided to go home to her husband and child.

When Dara is alone again, she thought of the idea of dating someone again. It's possible for her but she's not in a hurry.

Upon the thought of dating again, Kwon Ji Yong comes to her mind. Since she avoided social media, she hasn't heard from him since then. As she lies on her bed, she took her phone and starting searching about Ji Yong. When his photos come up, Dara noticed the big changes in him. From a pretty boy next door look he has before, he looks manly now, like a male top model and executive rolled into one. He has done a few TV series and movies. He's also endorsing some international products. She also noticed that Ji Yong hangs out with some actors, models, and singers. But, he is always seen in public with Kiko Mizuhara. Apparently, they are just good friends. They don't display affection with each other but Ji Yong always attentive with her and her to him. The media thinks that they are secretly dating again and didn't want the people to know. Dara smiles. She's happy for him. He's living the dream he wanted. She places her phone on the bedside table and lies comfortably on her bed. Ji Yong is living his life since he left her. She should do the same.

Dara sleeps that night peacefully. She dreamed of a foreign land as a man went down on his one knee and presents her a ring and asks her to marry him. She said yes and feels happy at that moment as he stands up, took her left hand and wears the ring on her ring finger. The man hugs her and tells her that he loves her so much.


	27. Ghost and Dream

As days pass by, Dara is getting used to her daily routine. She's on the taping, she's at the office to do some paperwork, she occasionally goes out with Yoona, Dong Hae, Hye Jung, and/or Seung Hyun, most of the time Seung Hyun, and she loves her lazy days at home wherein she spends time reading books or meditating. She also goes to Dong residence to spend time with Shin Bi.

She meets Seung Ri and Mino from time to time and thankfully, they never mentioned Ji Yong to her. There is just this one time wherein Seung Ri said that Ji Yong's TV series is about to end.

It's been three months since she came back and everything is well. She's heading lunch when she saw Choi Seung Hyun comes out from a conference room. He was heading at the building garden and he looks tense. Dara decided to follow him.

Seung Hyun sits in one of the benches and covers his face with his hands while his elbows are on his lap. He wants to calm himself before facing someone he didn't want to meet ever again.

"Seung Hyun-ah."

Seung Hyun felt like he heard the voice of an angel. He looks up and saw Dara. Seung Hyun stands up and faces her.

"Dara-yah" he murmurs.

Dara looks at him with worry eyes. "Are you okay? I saw you a while ago and you look tense. Is there something wrong?"

Seung Hyun sighs. "Na Ji Woo is back". Dara feels like a cold wind passed them. Na Ji Woo is back. She hasn't heard anything from her for 3 years. The last time she heard about her is when the news came that she's not doing a drama and will go abroad. Dara starts to worry about Seung Hyun.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. I talked to her manager a while ago. She went on rehab for a year. Then she spends the last two years studying in London. She's now back and she's offered by the new producer a new TV drama here. It's fine but I don't know what will I react if I see her. What she did before is really disturbing memory in my mind." Seung Hyun said. Dara understands him. Na Ji Woo almost ruined his career. She's really thankful that she saw her that night.

"You'll be all right," she said. Seung Hyun looks at her. She smiles at him brightly. "You'll be fine, Choi Seung Hyun-ssi. You overcome her before, you can get through it this time. I'm here to support you."

"Dara-yah." he murmurs.

"Don't stress yourself about it. You can do this. I know you will." she assures him. Her assurance makes Seung Hyun relax. He smiles at her because of that. "You saved me from Na Ji Woo before, and you're saving me again now" he smirks. Dara laughs. "I must be your guardian angel." she grins.

"Maybe you are." Seung Hyun said.

"Oh! I'm heading out. I'll have some blood sausage and soup. Would you like to come?"Seung Hyun places his hand on his stomach. "Come to think about it, I am hungry." he looks at her. "I'll go with you."

The walk together back inside the building. Seung Hyun asks her about the drama. She said that they are shooting the last three episodes of the drama. The drama, entitled 'Captivated by you', is now airing and it's in its 7th and 8th episode. There are 8 episodes remaining. Seung Hyun told her that he really likes the role of the main lead actor and actress there, how complex and complicated their characters are.

As they head towards the exit, someone is entering the building. Na Ji Woo.

She's different from what she used to be. Her hair is darker and her outfit is more mature. She looks presentable. Dara looks at Seung Hyun. He has a poker face while looking at Ji Woo. Ji Woo saw them and she smiles. She approaches them. She stops an arm away from them.

Na Ji Woo bows before she greets them. "Hello, Vice President Choi. Hello, Ms. Park. I'm really happy to see you both again." she said.

"Hello, Na Ji Woo-ssi," Dara said. Ji Woo smiles at Dara then looks at Seung Hyun. "I came here because my manager said that I need to be here to sign some contracts. Thank you, Vice President Choi, for accepting me again in your company. Acting is my passion and I'm really thankful to be back."

Seung Hyun nodded and smiles timidly. "The project lined-up for you are amazing. I hope you do well."

Ji Woo smiles brightly. "Really? Omo. Thank you so much, Vice President Choi." she bowed to him.

"I look forward to your work and wish you well." Seung Hyun said. Ji Woo nodded and smiles then her face become serious and sincere. "Vice President Choi, Ms. Park, I'm really sorry for what happened before. My stardom comes and polluted the head of mine. I become conceited and narcissistic. I'm really sorry for what I did." she looks at Dara. "Ms. Park, I'm really thankful for what you did. You made me realize my mistake and the consequence of what I did. If you're not there, I will ruin Vice President Choi and my career in a snap. Thank you so much." she bows at Dara.

Dara smiles at her. "It's all in the past now. What's important is that you learn from it and you're better now." she smiles at Ji Woo. Ji Woo smiles back.

"I'll go ahead. My manager is waiting. Good day to the both of you." she bows to them and walks towards the elevator. Dara looks again at Seung Hyun. He still doesn't some any reaction upon seeing Ji Woo.

"Seung Hyun-ah?" she calls him. He looks at her. "Let's go?" he just nodded. The walk towards the exit. They went to the parking lot. Dara decided to bring him to her car so they can drive to the restaurant she wants to eat. She's about to approach her car when Seung Hyun calls her.

"Dara-yah."

She looks back at him. He looks really serious and relaxes now than a while ago. She smiles at him and gives him a 'what?' look. Seung Hyun walks towards her and suddenly, he hugs her. Dara is surprised by her action. She looks around and thankfully, there's no one around.

"Thank you," he whispers. "Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for everything."

Seung Hyun remains hugging her. Dara didn't understand why he's thankful of her but Dara hugs him back. "I didn't know why you're so thankful. I told you a while ago, I am here to support you," she said. He then let go of her and look at her for a while. Dara suddenly feels nervous about the way he looks at her. Suddenly, he places his hand on the top of her head at pats her. "You're amazing, Dara-ssi."

Dara feels like her heart skipped a beat when he said that. She doesn't understand why but she felt good, giddy and nervous at the same them. She knows that she's blushing but she does her best to calm herself down.

"Let's go? I'm really hungry," she said. He pulls his hand off her head and walks towards her car. "Let's go. You're paying today. I didn't bring my wallet. I'm just supposed to be in a meeting with Na Ji Woo's manager and team." he stood in front of the passenger's side door. "Hurry up, Dara-yah."

Dara took her key from her back and unlock the car door. Both of them enter the car and they drive out of the parking lot.

\---

Kim Jennie brought Lee Chae Rin to Lee Seung Ri and Kwon Min Ho's coffee shop. Ever since she meet Mino, she admits that she likes him since then. From time to time, she eats lunch or dinner there. There are moments that she sees Mino and Seung Ri but since they are busy with their business, they have no time to chat with her. Seung Ri just says 'hi' and Mino will ask about Dara. After that, they will go back to what they are doing.

Jennie orders for them because it's her treat for Chae Rin for coming with her. She went back to their table as they wait for their meal.

"You really like this coffee shop, Jennie-ssi." Chae Rin said.

"Their food and drinks are great. I'm really glad Ms. Park brought us here." Jennie said.

"Is it really the food or it's Kwon Min Ho?"

Jennie looks at Chae Rin. "What?"

Chae Rin tsked. "Kim Jennie-ssi, I saw your face when we meet Kwon Min Ho and Lee Seung Ri. You look like you saw something amazing. And, I know that you come here from time to time because you always come back to work with a take-out coffee for me and Ms. Park. You tend to ask Ms. Park about Kwon Min Ho." she paused. "You like Kwon Min Ho-ssi, right?"

Jennie sighs. "Am I too obvious?" she asked Chae Rin. Chae Rin nodded.

"I don't even know why I like him. But I like him. It's like love at first sight." Jennie said as she grabs her iced coffee and has a sip. Chae Rin chuckles then someone caught her eyes. "Speaking of the devil" she said. Jennie looks at the direction she's looking at and saw Seung Ri and Mino approaching them. Jennie smiles brightly.

"Hi." Seung Ri said while looking at Chae Rin. Chae Rin smiles and greets him back. "Hello."

"I'm happy that you're back again here. Jennie-ssi is always here but I rarely see you." Seung Ri said.

"I tend to eat at the KEBN cafeteria most of the time or skip lunch when I have work to finished." Chae Rin explains. Jennie is still staring at Mino while Mino is just standing beside Seung Ri quietly.

"Where's Dara Noona?" Mino asks.

Jennie butts in "She went on lunch too. I think with Vice President Choi. They always have lunch out together." Mino looks at Jennie. "That's Choi Seung Hyun-ssi, right?" he asked. Jennie nodded. Seung Ri looks at Mino. He can see that Mino didn't like the idea of Dara going out with Choi Seung Hyun.

Seung Ri then looks at Chae Rin "Chae Rin-ssi, are you attending the university anniversary fair this weekend?" he asked. Chae Rin looks at him. "Yes, my former professor asks me to help the students in their stage performance. I'm assisting them. You?"

"I'll meet the dance team because they have a national competition next month. Mino will be there for the exhibit. He will show some of his paintings" Seung Ri said.

"You paint?" Jennie asks. Mino looks at her and nodded. Seung Ri butts in "He's so good at it. The paintings in our coffee shops are all made by him." Jennie and Chae Rin look around and saw some paintings on the wall. They are all good.

"Can we go?" Jennie asks. Mino scowls. Seung Ri smiles. "It's a free event so you can come. But you have to be there early so you can see it first." Seung Ri said. Mino can't believe that Seung Ri is inviting them.

Chae Rin speaks, "We should ask Ms. Park if she wants to join us." she told Jennie. Mino suddenly blushes upon hearing Dara's name. Seung Ri and Chae Rin both noticed it. "It's Ms. Park's adoptive mother's 2nd death anniversary, right? I heard her talking to her adoptive brother in France a while ago. She mentioned that in their conversation." Jennie said. Chae Rin nodded.

"Let's have some drinks after the university festival. My treat, okay?" Seung Ri said. Jennie and Chae Rin agree. The two gentlemen then excuse themselves and went back to the kitchen. Mino stopped Seung Ri going to the office. "What?" Seung Ri asks.

"Why do you have to ask them for a drink after the festival?" Mino asks him.

"Because I want to. I want to be friends with them. We're here in Seoul and we don't even have friends to hang out with." Mino was about to say something but Seung Ri stopped him. "Yes, we do go out with our former classmates and we have Dara Noona but our classmates have jobs too and Dara Noona has to work too. And she can't go out with us frequently because we are related to Ji Yong Hyung and the media will assume that they get back together when she is seen with us."

Mino huffed. "Stupid media!"

Seung Ri sighs. "Besides, I want to know Lee Chae Rin more. She's adorable and I have a crush on her." Mino scowls on him. "Why do I have to be in this?"

"Because Kim Jennie-ssi likes you. Don't you notice? She keeps on coming here and always looking at you." Seung Ri points out.

"She's not!" Mino defends. Seung Ri chuckles and pats his shoulder. "Fine. fine. She doesn't like you. She just likes me then. Fine, Kwon Min Ho-ssi." Seung Ri walks towards their office, leaving Mino scowling at him.

\---

That night, Dara went to visit Yoona. She brought some salad and fruits for Yoona. Thankfully, Ji Eun, Yoona, and Dong Hae's baby are sleeping at that moment. Lee Ji Eun is a good baby girl. She only cries when her nappy is full or hungry.

Yoona and Dara are eating at the dining table at that moment.

"I'm really glad you came. Dong Hae needs to be in Daejeon to do some research. He'll be back this weekend. He doesn't even want to leave but work is work." Yoona said as she takes a bite of her salad.

Dara chuckles. "Yah! I still can't believe you named your daughter Ji Eun. You like IU that much?"

Yoona grins. "Of course."

"What if you have a son?" Dara asks. Yoona paused and think. Then, she smiles at her friend. "Seung Gi?"

Dara laughs. "Lee Seung Gi? Really? You're silly, Im Yoona." Dara has a spoonful of her salad.

"What? Lee Seung Gi is a cool guy" Yoona said. Then, Yoona's face became serious. "Dara-yah?" Dara looks at her.

"I have something to tell you. And I want your honest opinion about it. I never told Dong Hae about this because I know he will just worry. Just listen to me first and tell me your opinion about it. Okay?" Yoona asks her. Dara nodded.

"When I was young, all I wanted is to become a judge like my father. He's really a good judge. My mother said that my father was one of the uncorrupted judges in Korea. That was her condition upon marrying him even she's 8 years younger than him. My father was killed by a gang member. He sentenced their leader lifetime imprisonment. Ever since that happened, I promise myself that I will follow his footsteps. That I will be a judge like him. When I meet Dong Hae, it was messy. I was a defense lawyer of a man who was accused of killing his wife. The argument between me and Dong Hae was intense that even the judge felt awkward about it. I prove that the man is innocent, and the real suspect is her best friend who envied her and in love with that man. Dong Hae congratulates me after the case and out of nowhere, he asks me to have dinner with him." Both Yoona and Dara chuckles.

"I rejected him because I'm not interested in him. But he was persistent. Every time I see him, he asks me to have a meal with him. Then I will just reject him. It keeps on going until he ignored me one day. He looks different and he seems to space out. I found out that his brother committed suicide after failing the bar exam. I went to the funeral of his brother with the other lawyers who knew Dong Hae but I didn't see him. But I found him in an empty funeral hall, crying. It was then that I felt his pain, that I want to protect him. So, I sat beside him and hugged him. When he returned to work after two weeks of leave of absence, I ask him to have lunch with me. He thought it was out of pity but I really do want to have a meal with him. So, I brought him to a blood sausage restaurant. Thankfully, it was his favorite. That started our friendship until he asked me to date him in the third month of eating out with him."

"We dated for a year before he asks me to marry him. I'm really happy that I have him. He inspires me so much. He's still the prosecutor that fairly serves justice. He reminds me of my father in a way. And now we have Ji Eun. And I want to be the best mother for her and to our future children. But I still want to follow my father's footsteps and make Dong Hae proud of me." Yoona looks at Dara. "I'm thinking of retiring as a lawyer and be a full-time mom to Ji Eun."

Dara didn't expect what she has just said. Yoona is an awesome lawyer. She witnessed that and she can see how passionate she is in her job. Upon hearing her story about her father, Dara respects Yoona even more.

"But why?" Dara asks. "I thought to be a lawyer is your dream. And you want to follow your father's footsteps."

"I know. I thought there's nothing more fulfilling than being in the courtroom. But upon having Ji Eun, I feel reborn again. I really love being a lawyer, I do but I love my daughter more than anything in this world now. I want to take care of her and be there for her always. I can't even be apart from her for a few minutes, what more if I spend my time on the court knowing that she's here at home. I want to be a good mother to her, I want to be responsible for her, I don't want to disappoint Dong Hae." Yoona said as her eyes start to get teary. Dara pats her arm. "Yoona-yah, Dong Hae will never think poorly of you. He's so proud of you and he loves you and Ji Eun more than anything else. But, I want to know something. How about your dream? You love being a lawyer." Dara points out.

"I'm really confused right now, Dara. I don't know what to do." Yoona starts to cry. Dara feels sad about Yoona. Dong Hae once mentioned to her that Yoona developed a postpartum depression two weeks after she gave birth. It's nothing major but she often gets sad and feels depressed. So, Dong Hae asks her, Se Kyung, Hye Jung, and Seung Hyun to talk to her often. There is this one time that Dong Hae slept on their living room because Yoona accused her of not liking her anymore because of birth fats.

"Yoona-yah, there's nothing to be confused about. Listen to me." Dara wipes her tears and asks her to look at her. Yoona looks at her with teary eyes. "You're an amazing lawyer, and you will be an amazing judge soon. But for now, you need to be the best mother for Ji Eun. You're still on your maternity leave. Once Ji Eun turns one year old, then you decide if you still want to be a lawyer. Whatever decision you will make, we will support you. Dong Hae will support you and love you no matter what you want to do. What matters most is what's makes you happy." she assures her.

"And, hey, remember Judge Jung? The one you introduced me when we saw her with her triplet sons in the supermarket? She's a successful judge and a mother at the same time. If she can do that while having three sons, you can do it too." Dara smiles at her.

Yoona smiles too and wipes her tears. "You're right. I can do it too. And maybe I should meet Judge Jung one of these days and asks some tips from her."

"Yes, do that. I can go with you if you want. Or better yet, meet her with Dong Hae. You will learn a lot from her."

Yoona stops crying and now smiling happily. Yoona took Dara's hands "I'm really glad I have you as a friend, Dara-yah."

"Don't be sad, Yoona-yah. Stay happy and positive for Ji Eun. And whenever you feel sad, you know you can talk to us. Especially Dong Hae. Okay?" Dara tells her. Yoona nodded her head.


	28. His and Her Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Hyun realizing what he feels about Dara. Dong Hae pointing out to Seung Hyun what he noticed. Mino drunk calling Dara.

"Thank you," Dara said after the waiter serves their lunch. She looks at Seung Hyun who is also looking at her. She smiles at him and grabs the spoon to mix her bibimbap. "I haven't eaten rice for the past five days. It's either salad or sandwich." Dara said.

Seung Hyun chuckles. "I've heard that you're shooting the last episode in Jeonju," he said. Dara nods. "Yes. The lead character will meet there for the finale." she took a spoonful of bibimbap.

"Your first screenplay is a success. Congratulations." Seung Hyun said. Dara smiles at him. "Thank you. I'm really glad that it's successful and I'm thankful that KEBN took me back after I resign two years ago," she said.

Seung Hyun took a sip of his drink. Then he looks back at her. "Dara-yah, even you were a production assistant before, there are so many potentials in you. When we become friends, I don't know why you're a production assistant when you can be more. And I'm glad that you're back as a writer because you can now showcase your ability." he paused. "Speaking of that, how is your new story?"

"Oh... I'm done already. I just need some revisions." she said happily. Seung Hyun is amazed at her. "That's great. Can you tell me the summary?"

She nodded. "It's a story of a man who meets a woman who lives in the apartment facing his apartment. She's a fashion designer while he's an aspiring singer who works as a bar singer. The woman is a secret lover of a business tycoon. But her perspective in love changes upon meeting the man." Dara said.

"Wow. It's interesting. Do you have any artist in mind?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I'm not sure yet with the lead actress but I want someone who looks mysterious and can sing well for the lead actor. Perhaps Park Seo Joon or Park Hyung Sik?" Dara shrugged.

Seung Hyun is in deep thought. "They can sing. I think it's better if you do a casting audition so you can see who can sing so it fits the role," he said calmly. She agrees.

Dara starts telling Seung Hyun her babysitting experience with Ji Eun while Dong Hae and Yoona went on a date. Seung Hyun just listens to her as he looks at her. She looked really pleased with what happened then and she's very enthusiastic about telling it to him.

Seung Hyun is happy whenever he's with her but he's also scared at the same time. His admiration for her grows bigger as days pass by. But he's afraid of telling her. He doesn't want to lose her as his friend but he can't help it but admire her. To like her each day. To love her.

"Seung Hyun-ah?" Dara calls his name. Seung Hyun looks at her and smiles. "I'm sorry. Something just comes up in my mind."

"Ohh." she hummed. "I thought I bored you with my story."

"No. It's really interesting. I would love to take care of Ji Eun too but I think Yoona won't entrust him to me." Seung Hyun said. Dara laughs and shook her head. "Well, if you want, if I babysit Ji Eun again, you can join me."

He nodded. "I will."

\---

"Nice game, bro." Dong Hae said as he shakes Seung Hyun's hand. Seung Hyun smiles. They let go of each other's hands and walk towards the golf cart to head on the clubhouse to have some snacks. When they arrived, they sat by the window, overlooking the golf course. The waiter asks for their orders and left.

"Dara told me that she babysit Ji Eun while Yoona and you went on a date." Seung Hyun said. Dong Hae chuckles. "Yes, she did. And she really did a great job. But Yoona is annoying. She keeps on calling Dara while we're on our date to check on Ji Eun. Dara even turned off her phone after she told her that everything is fine for the nth time. I was planning to bring her to a Han River cruise after dinner but she wanted to go home." he sighs. "I guess she loves our child more than me now."

"Yah! I know I've only been third-wheeling the two of you for two years but I know that Yoona-ssi loves you and she loves your child too. In a different way but she loves both of you more than anything in this world." Seung Hyun said. Dong Hae smiles and sighs. "I know that. I just hope she spends time with me too. I miss her when it was just the two of us." he looks at Seung Hyun. "Don't get me wrong. I love my daughter so much but I need my wife too, you know."

The waiter came back with their drinks. Seung Hyun took a sip of his drink. Then look back at his friend. "You're so cheesy." he paused. "Try asking her on a date again. I will help Dara babysit Ji Eun so she won't be that worried if both of your child's godparents are taking care of him"

Dong Hae smiles brightly. "That's a great idea. I will plan that" he said and sips his coffee. Dong Hae observes his friend. He knew him for two years but whenever he talks about Dara, his aura is changing in a good way.

"Seung Hyun-ah."

"What?"

"Do you still like Dara?" he asks. Seung Hyun looks at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

Dong Hae chuckles. "You'll deny it?" he asks Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun picks up his drink. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well, just so you know, ever since I met you in the awarding ceremony, I noticed that despite you were with Se Kyung, your eyes are on Dara. I thought it was nothing but as I get to know you and whenever we go out before, the way you look at her is different. Even on your suppose-wedding, while you're walking down the aisle and saw Dara on the side, your expression is full of regrets. When you meet us in the Italian restaurant, I noticed the changes in you. When Dara appears, I knew that it was because of her. It's her that you become yourself back then." Dong Hae points out.

Seung Hyun placed the empty glass on the table. He breathes deeply and sighs. He thought that Se Kyung and his sister are the only people who knew about his feelings towards Dara. He looked at Dong Hae. "Does your wife know?"

"I think she does but she didn't tell me." Dong Hae said.

"That's good. Dara doesn't need to find out." Seung Hyun firmly said. Dong Hae looks at him quizzically. "You don't want to date her?" Seung Hyun gives him a look. "Your concern with your ex is admirable but no. I will rather be his friend than confess to her. She've been through a lot. I don't want to be a burden to her."

Dong Hae huffed. "If you plan to hurt her, then do not date her. Even I only dated her for a few months, I know she's a great person. She loves her family so much, she loves faithfully, and she's beautiful inside and out." he points out.

"I do know that." Seung Hyun removed his cap and brushes his hair up using his fingers. "I like her, okay? I like her so damn much. Ever since she drove me home and ate McDonald's with me on the dawn of her birthday, I can't stop thinking of her. I'm really pissed when I found out that Kwon Ji Yong is pursuing her. But you know what's worst? She was in love with Young Jae. And when she already moved on, she starts dating Kwon Ji Yong." Seung Hyun pinched the bridge of his nose. Dong Hae can see that he's been holding his pain for too long.

"She's happy with him back then. All I can do is be her friend. Did you see her when they broke up? She's broken. He broke her heart. At her mother's funeral, we saw her. She's almost lifeless. She didn't even notice us when we approached her. I don't want that for Dara. I never want to see her like that again. And if by being her friend is the only way to be close to her, then I'm more than happy to be her friend as long as she wants me to." Seung Hyun said.

Dong Hae shook his head and chuckles. "Your concern for her is admirable but you're stupid," he said. Seung Hyun scowls at him. "Dara is a strong woman. She lost her parents; she lives with people who are not really related to her. She let go of his first love. She risks herself in dating a celebrity because she really loves him. She was broken. And now, she's back, strong than she ever is. I know you're a good person, Choi Seung Hyun. And I can see that what you feel about her is more than just like. You are in love with her. And as Dara's friend and ex, there's no one I can entrust her happiness and heart more than you. And I know, Dara is the person who will love you no matter what happens." He paused and smiles at Seung Hyun. "Being her friend is okay, but you know that being with her will also make you happy."

Seung Hyun looks away at Dong Hae and stares outside the window, staring blankly at the large green golf course. Dong Hae is right. It's not just like. Choi Seung Hyun is in love with Park Sandara.

\---

Dara is driving her way to her home when she received a call. It was Mino. She took her Bluetooth headset and answered his call.

"Hello, Mino-yah?" Dara said.

"Noona!!!" Mino chuckles.

Dara thought he sounds funny. "Mino, are you okay?" She can hear loud music and glass clinking.

"Park Sandara! Do you know how pretty you are?" Mino said.

"Yah, are you okay? Where are you? Are you with Seung Ri?" she asks.

She heard him huffed. "Seung Ri went on a date!" he said.

"Where are you then? Tell me," she said in a stern voice. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud and a woman's scream. She worried. Then someone speaks on the phone. "Hello? Do you know the person who owns this phone?" the man on the other line asks.

"Yes, he's my friend."

"I'm one of the waiters here. He's been drinking since we open the bar. I think you should pick him up now." the man said.

"Okay, tell me where is it and I'll be there," she said. The man tells him their location and Dara immediately drives her way there.

When she arrived, she found Mino sleeping on one of the booths. The waiter helped her to bring Mino to her car. The waiter even put a seatbelt on him before closing the door. Dara thanked the waiter and she went to the driver's side. She took her phone and calls Seung Ri.

"Hello, Noona?" Seung Ri answered.

"Seung Ri, I'm with Mino. He's drunk. Where are you?" she asked. Seung Ri coughs. "Noona, I'm in Sokcho right now. But I'm going home now."

Dara sighs. "I need to take him to your place. Can you give me the address?" she asks. Seung Ri was quiet for a few seconds.

"Seung Ri?"

"We live in hyung's apartment in Incheon." he murmured. Dara felt like the air in her lungs sucked out of her. Mino and Seung Ri are living in Ji Yong's apartment. She looks at Mino who is sleeping soundly on her side.

"I'll hurry back Nonna. Just wait for me. Where are you now?" Seung Ri said.

"No, I will take him home. He will have a painful hangover if we'll wait for you. What's the access code?" she asks.

"1987," Seung Ri said. Dara huffed. It's her birth year. "Okay. I'll take Mino home. You don't need to hurry back. I can handle this."

"It's fine, Noona. I also need to check Mino and smack his head when he's sober. I'm just dropping Chae Rin home before I go home." Seung Ri said.

Dara is surprised upon hearing her production assistant's name. "Chae Rin? You're with Lee Chae Rin now?"

"Yes, Noona. We just went to Sokcho for research of her." Seung Ri said in a nervous voice. Dara giggled. "Mino said you went on a date." Seung Ri hissed. "That traitor." he paused. "Chae Rin-ssi, say hello to your boss."

"Hello, Ms. Choi." Chae Rin said in a timid voice.

"Hi, Ms. Oh. Please tell Seung Ri to drive carefully home. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Dara said.

"Yes, Ms. Choi." Chae Rin said.

"Noona, I'm hanging up. I will drive. See you at our place." Seung Ri said. "Okay. Drive carefully, okay?" she said.

"Yes, Noona. Bye." Seung Ri hangs up. Dara places her phone on her bag and starts the engine. She drives her way to Mino and Seung Ri's home, a.k.a. Kwon Ji Yong's home.

\---

Dara helped Mino out of the elevator. He's still drunk and sleepy. Dara is helping him by while his arm is on her shoulder and she's holding on his waist. They were standing in front of the apartment unit door. Dara input the code and the door is unlocked. She opens it and helps him go inside. She removed her shoes and helped him removed his. She wore the house slipper and help him go inside. She placed him on the sofa. She took some breathe before she looks around. Nothing has changed in Ji Yong's home. It's still masculine with a homey touch. When she looked at the wall behind the sofa, she saw a large portrait of Ji Yong and her. the photo is from the pictorial they did for a magazine wherein Ji Yong is hugging her from her back and she holding on to his arm. There is also a table nearby where some photos are displayed. Their first photo of them when they start dating, their photo with his family, their photo in with Bigbang, and another photo of them when they attended the awards night for Outstanding People.

Dara sighs and shook her head. First, he looks for Mino's room. Since she knows that Ji Yong's room is the master's bedroom, she checks the other rooms. The first room he checks is grey in color and it has photos and figures for EDM related stuff. She saw a photo on the desk which shows a photo of Seung Ri and his parents. So, it's Seung Ri's room.

She went to the next room and saw that it has painting materials and paintings on it. It also noticed a photo on the side table with shows Mino with a woman whom she can't see the face because of the light. She opens the door widely and went back to the living room to help Mino to bed. He's all wobbly but she managed to help him to his room. She tucked him in as he sleeps. She decided to find a face towel to clean him up. She went to the cabinet near the main bathroom and found some towels in it. She took one face towel and went to the kitchen to get a basin and warm water.

When she returns to Mino's room, she sat on the side and took the wet face towel on the basin. She wrung the excess water from the towel and starts wiping Mino's face. She doesn't know why Mino drunk so much but she hopes he's okay. After his face, she wipes his arm. While doing it, Mino speaks.

"Noona." Mino murmurs. Dara looks at his face. His eyes are half open and staring at her.

"Mino-yah, are you okay?" she asks him.

"Noona..."

"Hmm?"

"I like you," he said. Dara is surprised at his confession. Mino is like a brother to her.

"I know I shouldn't. But ever since I meet you, I can't stop thinking about you. Even you're my brother's girlfriend, I can't stop liking you. You're so beautiful both inside and out and I envied the way you treat my brother. You look at him with full of love. And I want that too." Mino said. He then grabs her hand. "Noona, will you date me?" he asks.

Dara freezes to his question. She didn't really expect it. She was about to answer when she hears his snores. She looks at him and she found him sleeping again. She releases a huge sigh. 'It's the effect of what he drinks' she told herself. She tucked him in bed, pickups the basin and towel and left his room.

A few minutes later, she decided to make a pollack soup for Mino's hangover. She knows that he will have the worst hangover the next day. As she finished her cooking, Seung Ri arrived.

"You're home," she said.

"I'm really sorry, Noona. I didn't know that he will drink after I left." Seung Ri said.

"It's fine. He's asleep most of the time. You should change his clothes later. He smells alcohol." she points out as she stirs the soup.

"I'll do that." Seung Ri said. He walks towards her and looks at what she's cooking. "What's that?"

"Feed Mino this when he wakes up. It's pollack soup. It's good for a hangover." she said. She turns off the power of the electric cooker and put the lid of the pot. Seung Ri takes some bottled water from the ref and gave it to her. Dara opens it and has a sip.

"So, you and Lee Chae Rin," she said with a smile. Seung Ri scratches his head. "It just started last week. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Noona."

"It's not a problem at all. I think you and Chae Rin look good together," she assures him. He smiles at Dara.

Dara looks again at the portrait of Ji Yong and her on the wall. Seung Ri looks back to look where Dara is looking at. Then, he looks back at her.

"Mino wants to remove that portrait when we moved here. Even he's in States, he doesn't want to remove it. Even the other stuff here that reminds of you, he doesn't want it to be removed."

Dara looks at Seung Ri. "Hyung called recently. He was asking about you. I just told him that you're okay and successful in your field now." he paused. "Noona, Hyung must be not over you. I think he still loves you." Seung Ri said.

Dara chuckles and sighs. "I'll go ahead. Make sure Mino will eat the soup tomorrow," she said. She walks towards the sofa and pickups her bag.

"Noona?" Seung Ri calls her. She paused. "Is there any chance that you and Hyung will get back together?" he asks.

If Seung Ri asks her that 2 years ago, she will immediately say yes. But now, there's one person comes to her mind. The person she likes the most now. She looks back at Seung Ri and smiles.

"Ji Yong-ssi and I are long over. I like someone else now. And I plan on telling him soon" she said. "I'll go ahead."

Seung Ri bows at her and she bows back. She walks towards the door and walks out of Ji Yong's home.


	29. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara telling Hye Jung what she really feels about Choi Seung Hyun, the after-party of the last episode of Dara's drama and unexpected comeback.

Another week has come. Dara is nervous. It's only two weeks left before the final week of their drama. She and Seon Woong watched the two last episodes last night after editing and it was the ending that they wanted. No one will expect it but they are satisfied with it. Dara just arrived at KEBN building when she saw Choi Seung Hyun arrived. She smiles upon seeing him. She was about to walk towards him but he seems in a hurry that even his secretary is busy typing something on her tablet. Dara sighs. He's busy she thought.

Her day goes by smoothly, she's expecting a call or message from Seung Hyun to have lunch with him but there's none. So, he went lunch with Chae Rin and Jennie in the cafeteria. She saw Seung Hyun again but he was busy talking to an executive. Seeing Seung Hyun give her happiness but not talking to him makes her feel sad.

When she's about to go home, she saw him leaving. Their eyes meet but he immediately looks away even before she smiles at him. She frowns. She doesn't understand why but she feels like he's avoiding her. She sighs and went out of the building to go home.

It's been like that for days. Dara keeps on telling herself that he's just busy. But the truth is she missed him. She missed spending time with him. Their lunch meals together, his smiles, their conversation, she misses him as a person.

Weekend comes. Hye Jung calls her and invited her to join her and Haru on their picnic at home. Seon Woong is busy that day for his variety show. Haru is currently playing with her dolls while Hye Jung and Dara are having tea on the gazebo.

"Congratulations." Hye Jung said.

Dara looks at her. "Huh? For what?"

"For the success of your first TV Drama." Hye Jung said and sighs "Even I'm just there for a cameo role; I didn't feel that my role is just a cameo. You really have good writing skills, Dara-yah." Dara smiles timidly. "Thank you, Unnie. I'm really thankful that Seon Woong Oppa trusted me in writing that."

"Of course he will. He knows how talented you are. Even you were a production assistant, he can see potential in you."

Dara took a sip of her tea and look at Haru. Hye Jung is observing her. Even since she arrived, she noticed how sad her expressions are. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes and she looks like in deep thought. Hye Jung took a sip of her tea and sat properly. "Talk to me, Dara."

"About what, Unnie?"

"There's something bothering you. I can see it clearly ever since you arrived. What is it?"Dara smiles and shook her head. "It's nothing, Unnie. Nothing is bothering me."

Hye Jung smirks. "You're going to lie to me now? Really?"

Dara sighs. "It's really nothing. It's just Choi Seung Hyun-ssi. He seems really busy lately. We haven't talked for more than a week now. I have this feeling that he's avoiding me but I can't think of any reason why he's avoiding me. He's not responding to my calls and messages. I don't know what's happening." Dara mutters. She looks at Hye Jung. She has a funny expression of her face while covering her lips with her hand. "What's with that face, Unnie?"

Hye Jung starts to laugh hysterically. Dara and even Haru, whose few feet away from them, look at her quizzically. Hye Jung uses her hand to fan herself as she tries to calm down. Then she looks at Hy Yeon again with a serious look. "Park Sandara-ssi, be honest with me."

"What?"

"Do you like Choi Seung Hyun-ssi?"

Dara was shocked by her question. 'Do you like Choi Seung Hyun-ssi?' it keeps repeating her mind. As it keeps repeating, memories of her and Seung Hyun also runs in her mind. The way he smiles at her, the way he talks, how gentleman he is, how thoughtful he is, how vulnerable he is when Na Ji Woo came back, and the way he calls her name. Does she like Choi Seung Hyun?

"Yes." Dara said.

Hye Jung's eyes widen and cover her lips with her hands again. Then, she stood up and starts laughing again. "Yes!!! Finally!!!" Hye Jung giggles like a school girl which made her daughter look at her quizzically again.

"Unnie, will you stop that?" Dara said who feel embarrassed at that moment. Hye Jung then stops and sits back down but she's still smiling. "Dara-yah, I'm so happy for you."

"Unnie, there's nothing to be happy about. Yes, I do like him. But he's in love with this woman for years!" said Dara. Hye Jung frowns. "Oh. Right." Hye Jung said.

"I know he's still waiting for her. And I also don't want to ruin our friendship. He's one of my good friends. I don't want to lose him." Dara said with a sad expression on her face. Hye Jung understands her. Dara is a strong independent woman but losing the people she loves makes her weak.

"Dara-yah, look at me." Hye Jung told her. Dara stares at her. "Choi Seung Hyun-ssi is a good man. And I'm not surprised that you like him. I am happy because you know that I've been rooting for him for you since then, right?" Hye Jung smiles which made Dara smile too. "But Dara-yah, more than anything, I also want you to be happy too. I want someone to love you and cherish you for the rest of your life like Seon Woong and me. Sure, keep your feelings towards him. But why don't you give yourself a chance to know what he feels about you? The 'what if's' are worse than heartbreak. It's better that he knows how you feel than you waiting for nothing." Hye Jung said.

Dara sighs. She's scared. She likes Seung Hyun but she doesn't want to lose him. "I don't know, Unnie."

Hye Jung reaches for her hand and holds it "Take your time, Dara. Just think about it. Whatever you decided to do, I will support you. I just want to see you happy." Hye Jung said. Dara smiles and nodded at her.

\---

The last week of 'Captivated by You' comes. The staffs are busy organizing the after-party on the last night of the drama. They are all going to watch the last episode and have a party after it. Dara and Seung Hyun haven't talked to each other. She's still waiting for him to talk to him but she found out that he left for a business meeting in Japan. But Haru told her that he will be back a day before the after-party. Dara asks Bom to asks Seung Hyun to attend the after-party if he's free. Bom is happy to help her.

The final day has come. Dara is really nervous about it. But still, she managed to dress up for the occasion. When she arrived at the venue, cameras start flashing on her. She smiled and waved at them as she poses for a photo-op. Then, she went inside to meet the cast and staff. She looks around to any sign of Choi Seung Hyun but there's none. Then someone taps her shoulder. She smiles, expecting its Seung Hyun. But when she looks back to face that person, it was Mino along with Seung Ri, Chae Rin, and Jennie.

"Noona, congratulations," Mino said. Dara nodded and smiles. "Thank you."

"I'm really excited for the final episode, Noona. Since last night, there's still no definite answer to whom Lee Dong Gun-ssi's character will end up with. It's frustrating, you know." Seung Ri said.

Chae Rin giggles while holding Seung Ri's arm. "Then you will be more frustrated because only the editors, Dong PD, and Ms. Park saw the ending last week." She said. Both Mino and Seung Ri's eyes widen and stare back at Dara. "Noona, that's unfair."

"Well, I'm the writer. I know how will it even before it started." Dara shrugged. Jennie and Chae Rin giggle while Seung Ri and Mino frown.

"Oh, come on! It's like..." Dara looks at her watch "We only have 15 minutes left before the final episode. Can't you wait?"

"It's still unfair, Noona," Seung Ri said in a cute way. Chae Rin smacks his arm. "Yah!" Chae Rin warns him. Seung Ri let go of her hand and wraps his arm on her shoulder. He mouthed the word 'sorry' on her which made Chae Rin smile and nodded.

"You guys are cute," Dara said and then looks at Mino. "How about you, Mino? When are you going to introduce a lady to me?" she asks Mino. Mino looks away while both Chae Rin and Seung Ri are pointing discreetly at Jennie and they are mouthing 'she likes him'. Jennie, on the other hand, is staring at Mino. Then, Mino looks back at Dara.

"Maybe you already know her, Noona." He said in a serious tone. Dara just smiles at Mino.

"Oh, I remember. I told Kim Ji Woo-ssi that I will introduce my boyfriend to her. I keep on talking to her during break how cute my boyfriend is. Come on, guys." Chae Rin said while almost dragging Seung Ri. Seung Ri then grabs Mino's arm.

"See you later, Noona," Mino said. Jennie follows them while Dara waves goodbye to them.

Dara meets Seon Woong and Hye Jung and talks to them. One of the supporting actors joins their conversation. Dara keeps looking around for Seung Hyun. Hye Jung can see that she's looking for someone. Then, Dara excuses herself and went to the quiet corner of the venue. She grabs her phone and dials Seung Hyun's number. It rings and he answered in on the fourth ring.

"Hello." He said.

Her heart upon hearing his voice after a long time. "Uhh, it's me, Dara." She said.

"Yes. I know. What's up?" he asks.

"Seung Hyun-ah, it's the final episode of the drama I have written. We're having a watch and after-party now. Did Bom told you?" she asks.

"She did. It's on my schedule." He said. "But I can't come. I just got home from a business meeting with some Filipino producers who want to franchise some drama. They also want to franchise your drama to be aired in the Philippines." He said. "I had three long meetings today and I'm exhausted. I'm sorry, Dara."

She's disappointed. She only just talked to him now and now, he's telling her he can't come. "I understand. It's really a tiring day for me too. I was just hoping to see you. We haven't hung out for days, Seung Hyun-ah."

'_13 days to be exact._' Seung Hyun thought. "Ahh. Yes. I'm sorry. I'm just really busy these past few days." He said.

"Seung Hyun-ah, we're okay, right?" she asks. Seung Hyun feels the sadness in her voice. He misses her badly but he doesn't have the guts to face her after his conversation with Dong Hae. "Yes, we're okay." He said plainly.

Dara sighs. "Okay. Well, I'll go back to the party. You rest."

"Okay. Congratulations, Dara. I look forward to your upcoming series too. You know that I'm rooting for your success."

"I know." She said while smiling sadly. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yes. Congratulations again."

"Thanks. Bye." She said. And she hangs up. She sighs. She went back to the party and mingles with the crowd. The final episode starts to air. Everyone is watching it. They even put an LED screen outside the venue for the media and fans that attended the event to see the cast and the final episode. It was an unexpected ending but everyone agrees to it. After the airing, Seon Woong, along with Dara and the cast give speeches. They thank everyone for their hard work and the people who supported the drama. And the party started. Dara is sitting on the sofa while having a conversation with Kim Ji Won and Lee Dong Gun about their upcoming Asian promotion.

"Honestly, Ms. Park, I didn't expect this kind of reception. This is like beyond I expect." Ji Won sighs. "I already have an offer for a new drama next year." She smiles happily. Dara smiles back. "That's great, Ji Won-ssi. I'm happy for you." Dara told Ji Won.

"Ms. Park, if you're making a new series, I'll be happy to do a supporting role for you. Or even a cameo role." Dong Gun said. Dara laugh. "Yah! Aren't you a big star to do a supporting role or a cameo role? If I know, your talent fee will triple soon." Dara jokes. Ji Won and Dong Gun laugh.

"That will be good news for my wife and daughter if that happens." Dong Gun mutters. "But, Ms. Park, really, I'm really thankful that you chose me. I heard that there are many younger actors who went to the casting, but yet, you chose me. I'm grateful for that." Dong Gun said.

"To be honest, you're one of my favorite actors during my teenage years. I love your role in Lovers in Paris and Stained Glass. And the role of Ha Myung Hoon fits you really well. You and Ji Won, and the other cast too, did justice to my characters. I'm really grateful for that." Dara bows to them.

"You're so humble, Ms. Park." Ji Won prised her. "Do you have another project after this?" Dara sighs. "I'm working on a new story right now. I'm just fixing some scenes but I will submit it soon to my bosses."

"We look forward to that series, Ms. Park." Lee Dong Gun said.

"Thank you," Dara said.

Their conversation continues until Ji Won decided to go home and Dong Gun got a called from his manager that he has an early meeting by tomorrow. Dara stays for a while until she bid goodbye to everyone. She just wants to go home and sleep. When she arrived home, she checks her phone for any message but there's none. She thought of Seung Hyun. She was able to talk to him but he was exhausted that he can't make it to the party. She sighs and lies down on her bed. At that moment, Chae Rin, Seung Ri, Mino, and Jennie is having chicken and beer near the party venue. They left the venue because it wasn't there scene.

"We should have invited Dara Noona to join us," Mino said.

Jennie took a sip of her beer before she answers him "Ms. Park is busy talking with Lee Dong Gun-ssi and Kim Ji Won-ssi before we left. When we were leaving, she's heading to the parking lot. I think she's heading home. It's a tiring day for her." Jennie points out.

"I think Ms. Park is working on her next drama now. According to Dong PD, she's going to submit the script by next week and starts the casting too." Chae Rin said as Seung Ri feeds her some fries."I really didn't expect that ending. But it's beautiful." Seung Ri said.

Chae Rin nodded. "It's great, right? And I'm excited about Ms. Park's next drama. She told us the summary of it and I think she will cast someone who has mysterious looks and can sing."

"The lead actor should be a singer?" Mino asks. Chae Rin nodded "Yes because the lead male is an aspiring singer who works in a bar. He's leaving in a middle-class apartment facing a condominium. The unit facing his apartment is owned by an indie designer who has a huge secret."

"Wow, that seems interesting." Seung Ri said.

"I know, right?" Chae Rin sighs. "I really hope they cast Park Seo Joon or Park Hyung Sik." She said dreamily. Seung Ri nudges her and glares at her Chae Rin kisses his cheek and feeds him some fried chicken. Jennie is staring at Mino who hasn't smile ever since he saw Dara. She sighs and just has a gulp of her beer.

After their meal, Seung Ri and Mino drop Chae Rin and Jennie on their homes. Seung Ri is the one driving now. He keeps on glancing at Mino.

"What's wrong with you? You look bothered." Seung Ri said.

"Nothing. Don't mind me." Mino answered.

Seung Ri sighs. "You know you can just call Noona and asks her to meet you, right? It's not like she's avoiding you."

"I think she does." Mino thinks.

"Why would she?"

"I think I said something to her while I'm drunk," Mino confessed. Seung Ri looks at him then back to the road. "Are you sure? I mean, if you said something, I think Noona will talk about it with you." Seung Ri points out. Mino sighs "I don't know. But you know Noona, she tends to keep everything to herself."

"Then talk to her. It' better than waiting for something."

Mino huffed. "Aish! I don't know. I'll think about it."

Seung Ri sighs and didn't bother to push Mino more. When they arrived at the condo building, Seung Ri discusses some problems in the Busan branch of their business. Mino suggested that they should check on it this weekend. Seung Ri agrees. They arrived at the front door of their unit. Mino unlocks it and opens the door.

When they enter the unit, they immediately noticed a pair of leather shoes on the entryway. There is also luggage on their way in. When they arrived at the living area, a familiar man is standing in front of the sofa, staring lovingly on the portrait on the wall, specifically on Dara's face.

"Hyung," Mino said.

Kwon Ji Yong looks at his brother and smiles. "Oh. You're home." Ji Yong said.

Mino and Seung Ri approach him. "When did you arrive?" Seung Ri asks.

Ji Yong looks at his watch "Just twenty minutes ago." He sniffed. "You had a drink?"

"Ahh... yes. We had a drink with my girlfriend, Chae Rin, and her co-worker, Kim Jennie. We were celebrating." Seung Ri explained.

Ji Yong is curious. "Celebrating what?"

"It's the final episode of 'Captivated by You'. Chae Rin and Jennie are production assistants in KEBN under Dara Noona." Seung Ri said casually. Mino nudges him. Seung Ri looks at him and Mino mouthed the words 'what the hell'. Seung Ri wonders why until he remembers Ji Yong's presence. Seung Ri made face.

Ji Yong smiles. Seung Ri and Mino still communicate with Dara. "Really? I've heard that her drama got a record of highest viewer rating this year." Seung Ri just smiles and nodded awkwardly.

"Sorry to be rude but why are you here in Korea? Is it your break or something?" Mino asks. Ji Yong looks at his brother and smiles.

"My projects in the U.S. are all done. I'm back for good."


	30. The Reel and Real New Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audition for Dara's new drama. Dara and Kwon Ji Yong see each other again after the breakup. Mino's confession.

'_The writer of the hit drama of 2018 'Captivated by You', Park Sandara, has a new upcoming drama. KEBN released an announcement of it a week after the drama ended. The story will revolve around a bar singer who lives in an apartment complex facing an exclusive condominium building wherein his unit is facing the unit of an indie fashion designer with a huge secret. Some rumors say that the veteran director Ji Seung Hoon will be the one directing this project and they are casting Lee Joo Yeon as the lead actress. With Ji PD's directorial skills and Writer Park's exquisite writing ability, this will be another hit drama this year._'

Dara smiles after reading the news. She's excited when she found out that Ji Seung Hoon will be the one directing her next drama. She also meets Lee Joo Yeon. They clear up their past and Dara is happy that she agrees to do this project. The thing they will do now is to find the lead actor. Park Seo Joon is out of the choices now because he's doing a drama and movie at the same time. They haven't heard from Park Hyung Sik but his company said he's interested.

Dara headed to the casting room. As she enters, everyone is busy setting up. Ji Seung Hoon and his assistant director are already there. The producers are sitting on their respective seats too. Dara approaches Ji Seung Hoon.

"Ji PD-nim." She calls her. Ji Seung Hoon faces him. He may be in his 40's but Ji Seung Hoon is a handsome man. He smiles at her. "Ahh... Writer Park! Finally, we meet. Dong PD speaks highly of you." He said. Dara smiles and bows. "I'm really happy that you agree on directing this drama. It's a huge honor for me."

"No, Writer Park. This is an honor for me. Your debut drama is superb. Your writing skill is so unique. I've been directing for almost 25 years but I never directed a plot like that. You and Dong PD did a great job. I hope we can also do great things together." Ji PD said.

"I really hope too, Ji PD-nim." Dara hopes.

"JI PD-nim, Ms. Park, shall we start?" Lee Chae Rin said as she points the panel table where they will be seated. Seung Hoon and Dara headed to their chairs and sit. Chae Rin starts the casting audition for the male lead o this drama. Jennie distributed the profile folder of the actors that will audition for the role. According to Chae Rin, 12 actors will audition. One of the staff calls the first one and the casting begins.

Two hours later, they are interviewing Park Hyung Sik. He's a nice guy and his acting skill is superb. But Ji PD feels like that he lacks something for the male role and he can't see him acting along with Lee Joo Yeon. Even Dara likes him, she also wants someone who will look good with Lee Joo Yeon.

"Thank you, Park Hyung Sik-ssi," Dara said. The actor bid goodbye and left the room. Chae Rin distributed the coffee to Dara, Ji PD and the producers. Dara took a sip while looking at Park Hyung Sik's profile.

"Too bad Park Seo Joon has already had a drama." She said. Seung Hoon nodded. "Yes. But don't lose hope, Writer Park. We will find our lead actor." He assures her. While looking at Dara, he turns the page of the profile folder. "Shall we call the next actor?"

Dara nodded and signals Chae Rin to call the next person. Chae Rin talks to her walkie talkie to call the next actor. Dara rests her head on the headrest of her seat and closes her eyes.

"Good day, everyone." A familiar voice said. The room becomes silent at that moment. Dara feels like she's dreaming. She opens her eyes and looks at the person standing in front of them.

Kwon Ji Yong.

Dara's face remains neutral as she stares at him. He's smiling brightly at them. He looks more handsome and stylish. Then, their eyes meet.

When Ji Yong saw Dara, he felt his heart skipped a beat. Her photos online didn't give justice to her beauty. She's more beautiful in person. She looked away first from him and turns the page of the folder in front of her. He saw her sighs.

Ji Seung Hoon is smiling brightly at Ji Yong. "Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. South Korea's Pride in Hollywood. I didn't know you're back." he said while looking amused.

Ji Yong looks at Seung Hoon. "Yes, Ji PD-nim. I just got back recently. My contract in the U.S. is done. And I miss working here in Korea. So, I'm here now." He said and glanced at Dara. She's still looking at his profile data on the folder.

"That's great news. So, what made you decided to audition for the role?" Seung Hoon asks.

"Well, I watched 'Captivated by You' recently. Writer Park's story is really interesting and challenging. I want to do something like that. And I also want to work with you, Ji PD. It will be a great honor for me to work along with you and Writer Park. I want this project to mark my come back in Korean entertainment and also, a reunion project for me and Lee Joo Yeon-ssi." Ji Yong points out. Dara raised her head and look at him. Ji Yong is happy. He got her attention upon mentioning having a reunion with Lee Joo Yeon.

Dara shook her head in dismay and smirks. She looks directly at him. "Kwon Ji Yong-ssi, the summary of this drama may sound ordinary but it is not as simple as that. We want an actor who knows to _commit_ to the role, someone who will put his heart on it and deliver a realistic performance. If you see this drama as a comeback opportunity, then I suggest that we end your audition here." Dara said in a stern voice as she throws the pen she's holding on the table. Seung Hoon taps Dara's shoulder so she looks at him. He mouthed the word 'what are you doing'. She ignores him and looks back at Ji Yong.

Ji Yong bows to her "I'm sorry if I offend you, Writer Park" He stands back up and stands up straight. "What I mean to say that my fans deserve the best of me and there's no other can top this as a comeback gift to my fans that waited for me to return to the Korean TV screen." Ji Yong said. Dara wasn't convinced. She leans back and crossed her arms on her front while giving him a stern look.

"Okay, Ji Yong-ssi. I get your intention. But since this is an audition, we will ask you to do some exercises in preparation for the role." Ji PD said.

Ji Yong nodded. "I will do my best to comply."

Dara sits up straight and grabs back her pen. "Okay. First, the lead male character is an aspiring singer who works as a bar singer who plays piano and guitar. Do you know how to play any of those?" she asks.

"I can play both, plus drums." Ji Yong said. Dara wrote something on his profile paper. "Can you sing?" she asks blankly.

"Yes, Writer Park." He answered.

"Okay, please sing for us. Any song will do. There are instruments available there if you want to use it."

Ji Yong clears his throat as he walks towards the piano keyboard. He taps a few keys before he sits properly and took a deep breath. He starts to sing as he plays the piano. Dara smirks sarcastically when he starts singing 'Untitled, 2014' by G-Dragon. She looks at Ji PD and the producers. They looked impressed by what he's doing. She wrote something again in her notes.

After he's done singing, Seung Hoon made him deliver some lines. Ji Yong can feel her eyes on him and he knows that she hates the fact that he's auditioning for this. After his audition, Seung Hoon thanked him and bid goodbye to him. Dara already turns the page for the next actor.

After an hour, all actors are done auditioning. Some of them already left for their other work while others are having a snack that the staff provided and waiting for their road managers to pick them up. Dara, Seung Hoon, and the producers are having a meeting. Dara doesn't like what they are saying.

"I think Kwon Ji Yong will be perfect for the role." The first producer said.

Ji Seung Hoon nodded. The second producer speaks. "I agree. He has the skills that we needed. He's acting is still on point. He also has this mysterious look that needed for the role. And he's right, this is the perfect comeback for him. Story aside, the people will talk about this because it will be a reunion project of him and Lee Joo Yeon. What do you think, Ms. Park?"

Dara huffed. "I disagree. He might have the skills but his goal for this drama insults me. For his comeback? That's a lame reason. And I don't want him using my story for his comeback." She said.

"Writer Park, don't be like that. Please understand Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. He doesn't want to insult you or your story. This project is huge with you being the writer and me being the director. What's more awesome than this giving to his fans? He's one of the most talented actors of this country and he proves that in Hollywood. Doesn't he deserve this project?" Ji Seung Hoon asks her. Dara is so disappointed. These people are already made up their minds in choosing Kwon Ji Yong as the lead actor.

"I will think about it. But for me, I don't like him. I'm choosing Park Hyung Sik or Yoon Shi Yoon." Dara said.

They wrapped up their meeting by asking Dara to make her decision in considering Kwon Ji Yong within three days or they will do a meeting again for choosing another actor.

Dara, followed by Jennie and Chae Rin, is walking in the lobby. The girls noticed that Dara is quiet. Then she huffed in a frustrated manner.

"Damn, Park Seo Joon. Why does he have movie and drama ongoing now? He will be perfect for the role." Dara mutters.

"Maybe he's not just meant for the role, Ms. Park. But I hope he will work with us soon." Chae Rin said positively. Dara stops walking which made the two ladies halt. Dara looks back at them and faces them. "Ji PD and the producers want Kwon Ji Yong to be the lead actor. But he insults me by saying he wants my story to be his comeback. Like, he'll use my story, something I work hard on, to be his comeback material." Dara laughs lamely, looking frustrated while fanning herself. Chae Rin and Jennie look at each other and shrugs.

"Calm down, Ms. Park. Maybe, he didn't mean anything bad. He just wants to give his fans a proper comeback. And this series will give him that." Jennie said.

"But I-" Dara stops talking upon seeing Seung Hyun walking by. Bom is following him. They are heading to a meeting room on that floor. Seung Hyun saw her. He bows at her without even smiling. She bows back. Upon seeing him, it gives her comfort she needed but it was short-lived. She sighs. "Why can't they choose another actor? Why him?" she mutters.

"Why not?"

Dara looks at the person who said that. It was Ji Yong. His hands are tucked inside his pants' pocket while looking at her amusingly. Dara faces him while a poker face.

"You're still here." She said.

"I just finished chatting with the PD of the talk show here. He'll have me as a guest next week." He said. "You hurt me, Ms. Park. Why don't you like me to be the lead actor in this drama?"

Dara smirks at him, which Ji Yong finds it cute. "You're insulting me by using my story as your comeback opportunity." She said.

"I didn't mean it that way but I apologize if I insulted you." He said.

Dara ignores him "We still in discussion. Considering you as the lead actor sounds like a problem for us, I mean, you're a Hollywood star. Isn't this project will be a downgrade for your status now, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi?" she asks.

"I am a Hallyu actor more than a Hollywood actor. And it would be an honor for me to work with Ji PD and you, Writer Park." He said. Dara gave him a weak smile before she starts walking again. Chae Rin and Jennie follow her.

"Or you refuse to work with me because of our past?" Ji Yong said. Dara halts at looks back at him. He's smiling like he won something. Dara can't believe that he's bringing up their past on this. She laughs sarcastically. "Me being insulted on how you see my story as a comeback opportunity made you think that this has something to do with our past? Is this another insult for me, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi?" said Dara in an unfamiliar stern voice. Chae Rin and Jennie never heard this angry tone from Dara ever since they work for her.

"Aside from the fact that you misinterpreted my intention as using your story as a comeback material, what other reasons you have for not choosing me as your lead actor? The producers and Ji PD likes me, I'm an actor who's coming back from my successful venture in America, the fans will love the fact that I have a reunion project with Lee Joo Yeon and I know that I can give justice to this role. I can't think of any other reason than you refuse because we used to date each other in the past" he points out.

Chae Rin and Jennie feel the tension between Ji Yong and Dara. They are staring at each other. Dara hates his guts but he has a point. He fits the role well and her refusing to work with him will make the media fest, thinking that she doesn't want to work with him because of their past. She admits that some part of her refusing him as the lead actor is the fact that she doesn't want to work with him. But she has to be professional and not give Ji Yong a reason to think that she hadn't moved on from him.

She smiles at him and walks back to his direction. She stops an arm away from him. Ji Yong is mesmerized by how beautiful she is now. The last time she saw her in person was the day before he left for America. She was weak and vulnerable that day and she looks she hasn't slept properly for days. The woman in front of him now is full of confidence and fierce. She crossed her arms on her front and look up to him.

"Why would I be bother with our past, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi? Our break up is _a mutual decision_. Have you forgotten?" she said. Ji Yong can sense some sarcasm in her tone. He smirks at her and leans closer. "Right. So, it wouldn't matter if we work together. We're both professional, right?"

Dara can't help but laughs on his face. He's amusing her. She looks back at him with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Lee Chae Rin-ssi?" she calls her production assistant. Chae Rin approaches her. "Yes, Ms. Park?"

While looking at Ji Yong, she speaks. "Call the producers and Ji PD. The meeting three days from now is canceled. Kwon Ji Yong will be our lead actor." Dara said as she smirks at him.

Both Chae Rin and Jennie gaped on what she said. Jennie's voice whispering 'Daebak' is heard loud and clear.

"Y-yes, Ms. Park, I'll inform them immediately." Chae Rin said as she bows at her and excuses herself. N Ra follows Chae Rin, leaving Dara and Ji Yong string at each other. Dara uncrossed her arms and offers her right hand to Ji Yong. "Congratulations, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. You got your comeback TV series." She said.

Ji Yong took her hand and shakes it "It's an honor for me working with you, Writer Park. I hope this will be the beginning of our good and professional working relationship." He said. Dara nodded as she let go of his hand.

Ji Yong was about to say something when someone's phone is ringing. It was Dara's phone. She takes it out from her pocket. It's a call from Mino. She steps aside from Ji Yong and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Noona. How are you?" Mino said.

Dara smiles genuinely, to Ji Yong's dismay. "I'm okay. I just finish some work. You?"

"I'm okay. I'm in the Italian restaurant nearby. Can we meet? I need to talk to you." He said.

Dara starts to worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just want to talk to you about something. Can you meet me here?"

"Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"See you, Noona," Mino said.

"Okay. Bye." Dara hangs up. Mino sounds sad and it worries her. She looks back at Ji Yong who's still staring at her. She clears her voice. "We will contact your agency for the contract. We will have a script reading two weeks from now. Lee Chae Rin-ssi will be in touch with you." She said as she bows to him and left him. Ji Yong just watched her walk away from him. Their bickering is a breath of fresh air for him but all he wants is to hug her and tell her how much he missed her.

Less than 20 minutes later, Dara arrived at the Italian restaurant where Mino is. She immediately saw him sitting in one of the booths there. He approaches him and sat across him.

"Mino-yah, are you okay?" she asks him immediately.

"I'm fine, Noona." He smiles. "I order some pasta for us. Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Sure. You sounded sad on your call. I thought something happened."

"It's nothing, Noona. It's not as bad as you think. I just want to tell you some stuff."

"Okay, what is it?" she asks.

"Ji Yong-hyung is back." He said. Dara wants to laugh but she just smiles at him. "I know. I meet him before I went here."

Mino is shocked. "Really? He went to you?" Dara chuckles. "No, he auditioned for the next drama I'm writing. He did well in the audition, I must say."

Mino has an urge to look for his brother and confront him on what he did. "Did he say something to you?"

"Well, I was insulted when he said that he wants my story to be his comeback series. I see it as an insult for me because I find it awkward that he chose my story to be his comeback material. But he explained that he wants it because he watched my recent work and he's interested and feels challenged in the role that I'm writing. When he thought I didn't want him to be the lead actor because of our past, I feel that I'm being unfair to him. So I decided to agree with my PD and producers to choose him as the lead actor along with Lee Joo Yeon-ssi." Dara explains.

"Noona! Why did you do that?" Mino asks in an annoyed tone. "You have all the right to refuse to work with him. There are other actors out there. Why him?"

"It's not just my decision, Mino-yah. The producers and the PD also want Ji Yong to be the lead actor. He has the skills that we wanted. He, starring this drama, will be a plus point for the series, and this will be a reunion project for him and Lee Joo Yeon-ssi. It's like hitting two birds with one stone."

Mino feels annoyed that even though she doesn't want to work with Ji Yong, she still look at this situation in a professional matter. "If Hyung does something that will make you uncomfortable, just tell me and I will talk to him."

"Don't worry about me, Mino-yah. I'm fine. For me, he's just the actor that will portray the character I made. Nothing more, nothing less." She assures him. Mino just sighs.

"By the way, what do you want to talk about?" she asks.

Mino took a deep breath before speaking. "I like you." He said.

Dara remained silent for a few seconds while looking at him. Then, she smiles at him. "I know."

"You know?" Mino was surprised. "How?"

"You drank confess at me when I pick you up in a bar and took you home."

Mino tries to remember when it is but he can't. "I don't remember anything."

"It was the day when Seung Ri and Chae Rin went to Sokcho to date." She reminds him. Then, he remembers it. "You're the one who took me home? But Seung Ri said he did." Dara chuckles. "I think he said that because he knows you'll be embarrassed if you found out that I saw you in your drunken state."

He feels embarrassed at that moment. All this time, she knew his feelings towards her but she treats him the same way. "Why you didn't tell me?" he asks.

"Because I know you'll be embarrassed like this. And you're drunk at that moment. I don't know if it's you or the alcohol is the one talking." She points out.

"But I mean it. I like you, Noona."

Dara sighs. "And I like you too, Mino-yah, but as a friend and little brother. I can't give you more than that. Even you're not Ji Yong's brother. Ever since I meet you, I find you charming and thoughtful. You're like the little brother I never had. Both you and Seung Ri. Despite my break up with Ji Yong, I can't cut my ties with the both of you because you're cherished brothers for me, an extension of my unusual family. I hope you understand." She said. "And... I do like someone right now."

Mino looks surprised. "Really? Who?"

Dara just smiles at him. Mino smiles back, "I was expecting that you will reject me, Noona, but I have to get this out so I can move on easily on you." He said in a cool manner, which made Dara laughs.

"Whoever the man you like, I hope he likes you back too, and he will love you faithfully," Mino said.

"Well, I'm thinking about telling him soon. Maybe to get this out too so I can move on too?" she giggles.

"He will miss the opportunity of having you in his life if he rejects you, Noona."

"You're good for my ego, Kwon Min Ho-ssi," Dara said. "I hope nothing will change between us"

Mino nodded. "Of course, Noona. Nothing will change." He assures her. The food that Mino ordered arrive and they start their meal while talking about Dara's new drama and Mino's plan on having a franchise of their coffee shop in Jeonju. Their friendship is more important than anything else.


	31. Scriprt Reading and Mind Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Yong wants to talk to Dara but she won't let him. Dara's confession. Lee Joo Yeon helping Dara to avoid Ji Yong.

Dara is about to go to bed when she heard someone ringing her doorbell. And it wasn't just a one-thing ringing, the person ringing it seems like in a hurry. She went out of her room to see who it is. When she opens the door, Seon Woong immediately enters her home followed by Hye Jung who gave her an apologetic smile. She follows them.

"Oppa, Unnie, what's wrong?" she asks. Seon Woong faces her and he looks mad. "Are you out of your mind? You chose Kwon Ji Yong to be the lead actor?!" Seon Woong yells. Hye Jung holds his arm.

"Yeobo, let Dara explain. She has her reasons. Please listen first." Hye Jung calmly says. Seon Woong looks at his wife then back at Dara.

"Right. Tell me. What's your reason for letting that jerk back in your life?" Seon Woong asks.

Dara sighs. She knew that this will happen after she read the article that morning about Kwon Ji Yong being chosen to be the main actor in her new drama. That it will be a sure hit because Ji Seung Hoon will be directing it, she wrote the story and it will be the comeback project of Kwon Ji Yong and his reunion with Lee Joo Yeon.

"Oppa, it wasn't my decision alone. Ji PD-nim, the producers and I did the decision for it. If you will ask me, I have my preferred actor but Kwon Ji Yong fits the role too. They see this as a good opportunity for the press release of the drama. You see, I wrote this story after 'Captivated by You', Ji Seung Hoon will direct this, and this will be a comeback project for Kwon Ji Yong and his reunion with Lee Joo Yeon. It's good PR." She aid.

"But why did you agree, Dara-ah? Aren't you afraid that it will happen again?" he asks. Dara knows what he means. She smiles towards her brother. "Oppa, it's all in the past now. Ji Yong and I are long over. My relationship with him now is purely work-related. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't worry about me." Dara assures him.

Seon Woong isn't convinced. "Do you want me to talk to them about Kwon Ji Yong? Or better yet, do you want to back out of this project? I can talk to them. Just tell me." He said out of frustration. Dara approaches her brother and holds his hand. "Oppa, you can't protect me forever. Let me fight my own battle. This is just Kwon Ji Yong. He hasn't done anything to upset me or something. I can handle this. Trust me. Hmm?"

Seon Woong can't help but worry about her. He saw with his own eyes how hard for her when Ji Yong left her. He sighs. "I will still talk to Ji PD regarding this matter. At least you can stay away from him during the shoot. I really don't want him around you. Just allow me to do this."

Dara nodded. "If it will give you peace of mind, then do it. This drama will be as successful as what we did Oppa. I guarantee you that." She chuckles.

"You should be ready. Young Bae will call you as soon as he reads the article." Hye Jung said. Dara gaped. "Oh, no. He will be so mad at me."

"Just explain your side, Dara-ah. He will understand it more than this man." Hye Jung said as he points at her husband. Seon Woong scowls at her.

"Okay! Are we done here? Can we go home now?" Hye Jung asks Seon Woong. Seon Woong nodded. He looks back at his sister. "We'll go ahead." He said. Dara nodded and accompanies them to the door. Hye Jung waves at her and the couple left. She closes and locks her door. She sighs. Tomorrow will be a busy day for her. The media will have a fest with her again.

\---

Dara is heading to the office of the head for TV series when someone calls her name. She looks around and saw Kwon Ji Yong. She can't help but sighs. He walks towards her so she turns to face him. She smiles at him.

"Hello, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi." She said.

"Hi, Dara-yah. How are you?" he asks. Dara didn't like the fact that he calls her in an informal way but she let that pass. "I'm quite busy. I'm meeting the head for the TV series. But I'm well. You?"

"I'm good. I just finished shooting for my talk show appearance." He said with a smile.

Dara nodded. "I see. Have Lee Chae Rin inform you of the script reading?" she asks.

"Yes, she emailed Dong Hoon Hyung about it." He paused. "Dara, can I invite you for dinner?"

She gives him a quizzical look. "For what? Is there a problem with your schedule or the contract for the drama?"

"No, everything is perfect. I... We need to talk." He said in a serious tone. The smile on Dara's face is gone and she's staring at him. "What do we need to talk about over dinner?"

"About us." He mutters.

Dara huffed and shakes her head. She looks back at him. "What about us? I thought _we mutually decided to break up_?"

Ji Yong tries to touch her arm but she steps back. "We have nothing to talk about, Ji Yong-ssi. If it's not work-related, then avoid talking to me. Excuse me." She walked past him but he speaks again.

"I'm not over you, Dara-yah."

Dara stops walking.

"I'm not over you. Ever since I left you, there's a constant pain in my heart. It's yearning for you. And I will do everything to win you back." He tells her. "You're my person, Park Sandara."

She looks back at him with a blank expression on her face. "You're not over me?" she huffed and smile. "That's your problem." She turns her back at him. "I'll see you in the script reading, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. And don't ever discuss personal matters to me again." She walks away from him but she stops again when she saw Choi Seung Hyun staring at her then to Kwon Ji Yong. He took a deep breath before he walks towards the elevator. Dara starts to worry. He might think that Ji Yong is pursuing her.

Dara went to the office of the head of the TV series department to discuss something about the location for the new drama. After their meeting, her worries towards Seung Hyun seeing her with Ji Yong still bothers her and the fact that he hasn't spoken to her for days. She decided to go to his office to talk to him.

When she arrived at his floor, Bom smiles at her.

"Hello, Ms. Park." Bom said.

"Hi. Is Vice President Choi busy?" she asks. Bom shakes her head. "No, Ms. Park. He just finished checking the studio for the new program. Should I tell him you're here?" Bom asks. Dara shakes her head. "I'll just go in. I have personal matters with him." Dara left Bom. She knocks on the door first before he opens it. When she enters and closes the door, Seung Hyun is facing away from her, looking outside the window.

"Seung Hyun-ah." Dara calls his name. Seung Hyun looks at her direction with a blank expression on his face. "Ms. Park, what can I do for you?" he said.

Dara walks towards his desk and stood in front of it. Seung Hyun sits on his office chair.

"I just want to clear something." She said.

"What is it?" Seung Hyun asks.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "What you saw earlier is nothing. My relationship with Kwon Ji Yong-ssi is purely professional." She mutters. She looks at his reaction but his face is not showing any of it.

Seung Hyun looks up to her with a slightly raised eyebrow. "And?" he asks.

"I don't want you to misunderstand what you saw."

Seung Hyun relaxes his expression as he rests his back on his seat. "I don't know why you're concern about what I think about your relationship with Kwon Ji Yong. It's your personal business and unless it affects your work or this company, it's not my business. "

Dara feels frustrated. Her heart feels like breaking again. But she wants to be brave. She wants to be honest with him.

"I like you." She whispers.

Seung Hyun felt like his heart stops beating when she heard those words from her. He feels like he's dreaming of that moment but here she is, saying that she likes him.

"I don't know when and how but ever since I came back and saw you, you've been a constant person in my life. My days won't go by without me seeing or talking to you. I keep on telling myself that I can't fall for you because you're in love with someone else for years and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have. But I like you, Choi Seung Hyun. And I want to be there for you, to take care of you and to support you on everything you want." She said while blushing.

As much as Seung Hyun to hug her and tell her how he feels, he has the same concern with her.

"I'm your friend, Dara-yah. And you were gone for almost two years. We work in the same place and we trust each other's company. This must be just something that triggers you because I wasn't with you for a while." he paused. "Don't make your life complicated by liking me." He said blankly.

"How can you say that when I just told you that I want to be with you?" she asks. She feels like breaking on what he said. He thinks her feeling towards him is just something that comes because he wasn't around.

Seung Hyun looked at his watch. "I have a meeting in 5 minutes. Do you have anything else to say?" he said. When he looks at her, her eyes are all teary. Seung Hyun felt bad at that moment. She wiped immediately the tears the flow down from her eyes. She smiles sadly at him. "None, Vice President Choi, I'll go ahead." She said and she bows to him. She left immediately after that. 

Seung Hyun pinched the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. He felt stupid and embarrassed at that moment. Dara likes her and she wants to be with him but because he doesn't want to cause any pain to her if something wrong in their relationship, he rather wants to be her friend or a colleague if she hates her after their conversation.

He looks back at the window. The sky is a bit gloomy like him.

"Stupid." He murmurs.

\---

The day of the script-reading arrived. Dara did her best to hide the tiredness on her face. She hasn't slept soundly lately after her conversation with Seung Hyun. Thankfully, makeup is really handy and both Hye Jung and Hyo Rin taught her well.

She's standing outside the meeting room where they will do their script reading when Lee Joo Yeon arrived. Dara greets her.

"Hello, Lee Joo Yeon-ssi." Dara said with a smile.

"Hi, Ms. Park. How are you?"

"I'm well. You?

Joo Yeon smiles brightly. "I'm great." Then Joo Yeon looks around. She signals Dara to follow her so she did. They went near the window. "What's wrong, Joo Yeon-ssi?"

"Ms. Park, I saw the articles that Kwon Ji Yong-ssi will be my leading man in this drama." she paused. "Are you okay with that?" Joo Yeon asks.

"Well, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi passed all the requirements for the role. The director, the producers, and I agree to it. Why? Do you have a problem with him?" she asks Joo Yeon. Joo Yeon waved her hand signaling 'no'.

"No, I'm fine with it. But Ji Yong and I are not in good terms after our last drama because of our talk." then Joo Yeon realized something. "And are you really okay working with him?"

Dara smiles at her "I'm fine with it. We're all professionals here." she assures her.

Joo Yeon sighs in relief. "That's good. Oh, I remember. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm engaged!" Joo Yeon said happily. Dara smiles happily for her. She knew that Joo Yeon is dating a foreign fashion photographer for a year now.

"Congratulations, Joo Yeon-ssi."

Joo Yeon giggles. "Thank you. It happened this weekend. We decided to keep it a secret until the drama is over. It's for the best." Joo Yeon explains.

"It's fine, Joo Yeon-ssi. People know how talented you are. Your portrayal of this role will be recognized, believe me." Dara encourages her.

Joo Yeon takes her hand. "Park Sandara-ssi, thank you so much for trusting me to do this drama. I will do my best to portray this role to show my gratitude towards you."

Dara laughs. "Yah. There's no need for that. I know you will give justice to this role." she looks back at the meeting room door. "Shall we check if the other cast arrived?" she asks Joo Yeon. Joo Yeon nodded. They walk back together but Joo Yeon asks her about a particular scene in the script. They stopped near the door and Dara explained what emotion is needed in that scene. Suddenly, Joo Yeon saw something that made her whispered 'daebak'. Dara looked behind her and saw Ji Yong's arrival and he's carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. Joo Yeon and Dara know to whom that flowers are for. Ji Yong stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Writer Choi. Hello, Lee Joo Yeon-ssi." Ji Yong greets them but looking at Dara alone. Joo Yeon can feel the uneasiness from Dara so she speaks. "It's been a long time, Ji Yong-ssi." Joo Yeon said. Dara looks at her and gives her a 'thank you' look. Joo Yeon nods slightly at her. Ji Yong finds Joo Yeon and Dara standing together unusual.

Ji Yong looks at Joo Yeon "Yes. I'm happy to work with you again. And who would have thought that Dara like us to be the lead actors for her drama?" Ji Yong said amusingly.

"I know. Ms. Park's storyline is really interesting and being a fan of 'Captivated by You', working in this drama is a really big honor." she paused. "I hope we will have greater chemistry this time, Ji Yong-ssi."

Ji Yong nodded. "I agree. We should address each other casually. This is not the first drama we have together. You can call me Oppa if you want." he suggests

Dara has an urge to smirks at him but she remains silent.

"Omo, that's really sweet but I think my boyfriend wouldn't like it if I address another man as Oppa." Joo Yeon said with a smile.

"Really? Well, that's fine. Just call me Ji Yong then." Ji Yong looks at the flower he's holding then back at Dara. He's about to give it to Dara when Joo Yeon approaches him and took the flower.

"This is so lovely. Thank you, Ji Yong." Joo Yeon said while smelling the flower. Ji Yong stares at Dara and he noticed that Dara is smiling while looking at Joo Yeon. Then, she speaks.

"Excuse me but I need to check something inside." she bows to Joo Yeon then to Ji Yong and left. Ji Yong can't help but look at Dara as she walks away.

A few minutes later, the script reading starts. The director, writer, editor, screenplay, and cast introduce themselves. Dara leads the script reading as the narrator. Ji Yong is amused on the way she reads but he noticed that there is sadness in her eyes.

After the script reading, Dara talked to the Seung Hoon and discuss the first shooting day. Ji Yong is waiting outside the meeting room. Ji Seung Hoon and Dara went out after a few minutes. Ji Seung Hoon bid farewell to them. Dara is about to leave when Ji Yong holds her arm to stop her. Dara looks back at him and looks down at his hand holding her arm. Ji Yong immediately removed his hand from her arm.

"What is it, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi?" she asks.

Ji Yong smiles at her but she just looks at him. "I would like to invite you to dinner."

"Why?" she asks blankly. "Is this a personal matter again?"

Ji Yong was about to say something when Joo Yeon appears again. She held on to Dara's arm. Dara looks at her.

"Ms. Park, are you done? My car is waiting outside." Joo Yeon said while smiling at Dara. Dara feels aback but she goes along with her. "Yes, I just finish talking with Ji PD."

"Great!" Joo Yeon said. Then, she looks at Ji Yong. "Ohh... Ji Yong-ssi, do you have something to say to Ms. Park." she looks at Dara then back at Ji Yong. "I'm sorry but I have to take Ms. Park. We have a private business meeting with my management."

Ji Yong nodded. "I see." then he stares at Dara. "Maybe next time?" he asks her. Dara didn't answer. She looks at Joo Yeon. "I'll just get my bag in my table." she said

"Okay. Let's go. Bye, Ji Yong-ssi." Joo Yeon said and she and Dara walk away from him. When they are far away from him, Joo Yeon let go of Dara's arm.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Park."

Dara smiles. "No, don't apologize. I should thank you instead."

Joo Yeon shook her head. "No, it's fine. I understand. I can see and feel how uncomfortable you are around him. It's the least I can do for you." she paused. "Let's get your stuff and go out from here."

"Thanks. My car is parked near the exit gate. You can just drop me there." Dara said. Joo Yeon nodded and they walk towards her office.

\---

Around midnight, Dara is still awake. She's checking her phone and looking at her photos with Seung Hyun that they took together and the media took. She's so pissed because Ji Yong is sort of pursuing her. She didn't like it and she doesn't want it. And at the same time, she's hurting because Seung Hyun thinks that she only likes him because he's a constant person in her life. She misses him badly. She wished she can just forget him but she can't. She likes him. Park Sandara really likes Choi Seung Hyun.


	32. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First shooting day of Ji Yong and Joo Yeon's drama. He still insists that he and Dara should talk. Ji Yong did an interview. Ji Yong meet Seon Woong and Hye Jung. Ji Yong, Dara and Seung Hyun's encounter.

"Cut!" Ji PD yells.

Kwon Ji Yong walks back to his chair while Lee Joo Yeon is having a retouch for her solo shot. They are filming the first episode of the drama. Their first scene is where Ji Yong's character saw Joo Yeon for the first time. Ji Yong picks up the tumbler on the table and has a sip of water. Suddenly, Dara arrived on the set. One of the production staff shows her the sequence of the shoot. Dara discusses something to that staff then the staff left her. Dara walks towards Joo Yeon to greet her. Joo Yeon smiles upon seeing her.

"Ms. Park, I'm glad you came." Joo Yeon said while she's having her make up retouch.

"Yes. I got caught up with traffic." she paused and smiles. "How is the taping so far?"

"It's awesome, Ms. Park. I'm really glad we have good weather today." Joo Yeon said. Dara looks up at the sky and smiles. "Yes, it's a lovely shooting day."

From a distance, Ji Yong is admiring Dara as she smiles while looking up. She looks more relaxed and happy this time. Ji PD approaches Dara and asks her something about a particular scene. Then, Ji Yong noticed that she coughs and touches her neck. He thought that she needed water. He grabs immediately his water tumbler but he was late because Jennie immediate gave her a bottle of water. Ji Yong just remains in his place, staring longingly at Dara.

Lunchtime comes.

Ji Yong and Joo Yeon's fans send food trucks for them. One for their lunch meal, one for coffee and tea drinks and one for dessert. They set it up along with some dining tables and chairs in the park near their shooting location. Joo Yeon and Ji Yong thanked their fans' generosity.

Dara, Jennie, and Chae Rin sat with their meals in one of the tables near the dessert food truck. They are starting to eat when someone sat across Dara. When she looks up, it was Ji Yong.

"You wouldn't mind if I sit here, right?" Ji Yong asks. Dara just gives him a small smile and shrugs. Chae Rin and Jennie can feel the intensity of the situation right now. Suddenly, Chae Rin's phone rings. It was Seung Ri.

"Hello, Oppa. I'm having lunch right now." she looks at Dara and bows. She stood up and walks away. Jennie looks at Dara and Sung Woo. "Ahh... I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me." she also stands up and left them.

Dara is silently eating while Ji Yong stares at her without even touching his food. For Ji Yong, she's extra pretty that day. She's actively helping the staff in some minor stuff. She also checks the details of their actions.

"Are you just going to stare at me and not eat your lunch?" Dara said and she looks up at him. Ji Yong smiles at her and picks up his spoon and starts to eat.

"Oh. I remember. I will sing one of the OST of this drama. I wrote and made the melody of this song. Ji PD said that I have to sing this in one of the scenes in episode 8." Ji Yong said.

Dara thinks about that particular episode. It was a scene where the lead actor will sing in the bar while the lead actress watches. "Hmm. Okay," she said.

"I wrote this song while I'm in America. I want to release it at that time but I also feel that I shouldn't. Thankfully, I didn't. This is the right time to release it." Ji Yong points out.

Dara just nodded as she continues to eat.

"Dara-yah." Ji Yong calls her name. She looks at him.

"We really need to talk," he said.

Dara put down her spoon on her meal. "Not this again."

Ji Yong leans closer to her "Listen to me. I have tons of things to say to you. Just talk to me over dinner or something."

"Kwon Ji Yong-ssi, I don't want to talk about it. We broke up and I moved on already. I'm happy about where I am now. I appreciate that you feel sorry about what happened to us but let it be. Let's just work peacefully together, hmm?" she asks helplessly.

"But I still love you!" he hissed. "And I want to make up to the pain I cost you. I want you back. I want us back. Please. Talk to me." Ji Yong begs her.

Dara wants to run away at that time but she doesn't want to make a scene. Then she noticed that Ji Yong leans back and picks up his spoon again. Chae Rin and Jennie were back and sat to their seats. Jennie is looking at her phone.

"Omo! Vice President Choi is the most eligible bachelor this month on the BusinessBuzz website. Wow. He really looks handsome." Jennie said in a dreamy voice. She leans close to Dara and shows the article to her. "Ms. Park, look." Jennie gave her phone to Dara and Dara read the article about Seung Hyun.

Ji Yong keeps his eyes on Dara who's reading the article. He noticed something on her. She's smiling timidly but in a happy way and her eyes are not bored, blank or sad. He can't help but feel jealous of the way Dara response in just reading the article about Choi Seung Hyun.

Dara returns Jennie's phone to her. "The article is decent." she smiles.

Chae Rin speaks "Ms. Park, I haven't seen you hanging out with VP Park this past few days."

Dara took a sip of her drink before she answers. "Vice President Choi is negotiating for a franchise of KEBN's drama to some countries in Asia. When I recently talked to him, he said he had a meeting with some Philippine producers for the rights to televise some of our drama in the Philippines. And I've been busy too." she shrugs.

"Wow, that's a big thing. Exporting our TV dramas abroad." Jennie said.

Dara nodded. "I hope this drama will be exported too." Then she looks at Ji Yong, who looking at her with a serious face. "Especially that we have Kwon Ji Yong-ssi as the main actor." she smiles at him before she continues to eat. Ji Yong silently eats too while Jennie and Chae Rin talks.

\---

A few days later, Kwon Ji Yong had a guesting in an entertainment talk show. The host welcomes him back and asks how is he. They talk about his experience of filming in America.

A moment later, the host continues the interview about his comeback project.

"Your comeback project is a TV drama, right?" the host asks.

"Yes, it is. We already start the shooting a few days ago" Ji Yong answers.

"I see. And this is also a reunion project with Lee Joo Yeon."

Ji Yong nodded. "Yes, I'm really happy to work with her, especially having Ji Seung Hoon PD as our director. It's a great honor for me."

"Yes, Ji PD is a really great director. And aside from Lee Joo Yeon, this drama is written by the rising writer this year, Park Sandara-ssi" the host paused. "You and Ms. Park used to date, right?"

Ji Yong smiles. "Yes."

"Was it awkward to work with her despite your past together?" the host asks.

"Honestly, I'm really happy to be able to work with her. She's a beautiful and talented woman. It's one of her great qualities. I watched 'Captivated by You' while I'm in America. It's a masterpiece. The storyline is not the usual one and its heartfelt. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to be the part of this drama because I know Dara gives her heart on this story and I want to give my best to give justice to the role" Ji Yong points out.

"Have you and Ms. Park in good terms?" the host asks.

"We're okay. She's professional and I'm okay with that."

The host smiles at Ji Yong "I can sense some bitterness to your answer, Ji Yong-ssi."

Ji Yong laughs "No, no, you misunderstand me. It's nothing, really."

"When you're talking about her, I can see the adoration in your face. Do you still like Ms. Park?" the host asks.

"Yes, I do," he answers immediately. "Dara is a very admirable woman. She's kind and very down-to-earth. It's hard to forget someone who means the world to you."

"That's true. But, do you plan on pursuing her again?"

"I do. We're busy now with the drama but I try my best to show her my intention. I just hope that there's a chance, even just a bit." Ji Yong said sincerely.

"Well, I wish you good luck, Ji Yong-ssi." the host look at the camera "We'll be right back after a commercial break." the host said.

After the interview, Ha Dong Hoon immediately confronts Ji Yong.

"Yah! You're putting me to a mess now." he paused. "Really? Pursuing Dara-ssi? She didn't even want to talk to you." Dong Hoon points out.

Ji Yong pats his shoulder. "I know I can win her back. I did it before, I can surely will this time."

Dong Hoon feels frustrated with Ji Yong. He's so stubborn. "Fine. Let's go. You still have a photoshoot for the drama."

Ji Yong takes his phone and checks something on his SNS accounts. Dong Hoon stops walking which made Ji Yong bumps to him. "Yah!" Ji Yong said. Dong Hoon gulps. Ji Yong looks at the direction he's looking at. Walking towards them are Kang Hye Jung and Dong Seon Woong. Dong Hoon looks back at him. "Yah, I think I forgot something in the dressing room. Come, let's get it." Dong Hoon holds Ji Yong's arm but he removes it and steps forward. Dong Hoon wants to drag Ji Yong at that moment.

Seon Woong and Hye Jung stop a few steps away from Ji Yong. Ji Yong can see that Hye Jung is holding her husband's arm tightly.

Ji Yong smiles and bows to them. "Hello, Dong PD-nim, Hye Jung-ssi. It's been a while."

Seon Woong smirks. "If I remember right, you owe me your life."

Ji Yong and Dong Hoon look at him quizzically.

"I told you that if you hurt my sister, I will kill you." Seon Woong reminds him. Dong Hoon steps forward. "Dong PD, let's not make a scene here." Dong Hoon said.

Hye Jung speaks. "Calm down, Yeobo." she looks at Dong Hoon "You too."

"I would love to beat the shit out of you know but I don't want Dara and the production to have a problem if you end up in the hospital." Seon Woong hissed. Ji Yong understands why Seon Woong hates him. He hurt Dara by leaving her just like that.

"What I did is unforgivable but I will do my best to make up for it. I want Dara back and I will do everything to win her heart again." Ji Yong stated. Seon Woong wants to punch him at that moment but Hye Jung is holding him back.

"Over my dead body!" Seon Woong hissed. "I will never let Dara to be hurt by you ever again. Leave my sister alone." Seon Woong warns Ji Yong while pointing his finger at Ji Yong. Hye Jung took his hand and put it down.

Hye Jung looks at Ji Yong. "What you did to Dara is heartbreaking for all of us. We saw her struggle because of it. And we know what you did. You left her without a choice and even she reaches out to you in America, you never gave her a chance to talk. So, you can't blame us for not wanting you back with Dara. Whether you accept it or not, she's our family, not just someone our family took in out of pity." Hye Jung said.

Ji Yong was taken aback when Hye Jung mentioned that Dara reaches out to him in America. He never heard anything from her since he left except the death of Kang Mi Kyung. He looks at Dong Hoon and he looks nervous and he's sweating.

"I warn you, Kwon Ji Yong. Stay away from my sister." Seon Woong said and the couple walked away from them.

Dong Hoon sighs then look at Ji Yong. "I think we should hire security for you. Just to be sure."

"Did Dara reached out for me when I'm in America?" he asks Dong Hoon directly. Dong Hoon flinched but he smiles nervously. "I don't know. I never heard from her since we left."

Ji Yong took a deep breath before he speaks again. "We need to talk after the shoot. I know you're hiding something from me." Ji Yong starts to walk, heading to the photoshoot while Dong Hoon follows him.

\---

The photoshoot for the drama 'Muse' went well. The chemistry between Kwon Ji Yong and Lee Joo Yeon is greater than the first drama they made. After the shooting, Ji Yong asks the production staff if he can use the dressing room he had to talk with his manager in private. They allowed him.

Ji Yong found out that Dara did reach out to him several times but Dong Hoon interfered it. Dong Hoon answered her call one time and told her that Ji Yong doesn't want to talk to her. Ji Yong was so mad at that moment. He asks Dong Hoon to leave him and don't show up until he decides what to do with him. Dong Hoon left immediately.

Ji Yong now understands why Dara doesn't want to talk to her. She thought that during those times, he didn't want to talk to her. If he only knew she was calling him, he will definitely reach out to her and talk to her.

Ji Yong decided to talk to Dara that night so he waited for her on the ground floor lobby. When he saw her come out from the elevator, he immediately approaches her. Dara was surprised to see him.

"Kwon Ji Yong-ssi, you're still here? I thought the photoshoot was done an hour ago?" she said.

"Dara-yah, we really need to talk. I have a lot of things to tell you," he said.

Dara sighs. "Ji Yong-ssi, you know my answer to that. Please, stop this nonsense." she walks again but Ji Yong holds her arm. She looks at him.

"Let go of me," she said.

"I just found out that you reach out for me while I'm in America. But Ha Dong Hoon always interferes with your calls and when he answered your call, I found out just now that he told you that he said that I never want to talk to you." Ji Yong said. He holds both of her arms and moves her to face him.

"Dara-yah, if I knew that you're calling me, I will definitely talk to you. I waited for you but I received none. Forgive me, hmm?" Ji Yong begs her. Dara tries to push him away but he's holding her in place.

"Please, Dara. Talk to me. Let's fix this up." Ji Yong said helplessly. Dara struggles to his hold. She then raised her hand and slaps his face. Ji Yong was taken aback by what she did. He then let go of her. She looks furious.

"How dare you ask me to forgive you? You didn't know what I've been through after you left me. After you broke up with me without a chance to defend myself. And you're blaming Ha Dong Hoon now?" Dara huffed "Did you do anything to reach out to me while you're in America? The only thing you did is send a funeral flower in Mom's funeral. I don't even know if you're the one who did that!"

Dara composed herself. "Please, Ji Yong. Stop this. Let's just work peacefully as an actor and writer. I forgive you for what happened but I can't go back to you. I never will." she said. She tries to walk away again but Ji Yong stops her again.

"Dara-yah, please. Think about it. We're good for each other. Please." he begs.

"Let go of her." a familiar voice said. Ji Yong and Dara look at the direction where the voice came from. It was Choi Seung Hyun. He walks towards them. He holds the arm of Dara that Ji Yong is holding and removed his hand. He pulls Dara back and shields her from Ji Yong.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Why are you forcing her?" Seung Hyun told Ji Yong.

"Move. This is our problem." Ji Yong tells Seung Hyun.

"Did America pollute your brain or something? Dara doesn't want to talk to you. Dong PD already warned you. Isn't that enough warning for you to stop bothering her?" Seung Hyun hissed. Ji Yong was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I have ears in this company. And I don't tolerate people harassing and forcing themselves to my employees. Especially to my friend. So stop this nonsense before I do some legal action against you." Seung Hyun warns him. Dara holds on to Seung Hyun's hand.

"Seung Hyun-ah." she pleads. Ji Yong can see that she's having a hard time because of the situation. Seung Hyun holds her hand back and pulls her away from Ji Yong. They left him standing there as they exit the building.

Seung Hyun brought Dara to his car and open the passenger seat's door for her. Dara went inside and he closes the door. Seung Hyun went to the driver's side and enters it He drives immediately away from that place.

Seung Hyun brought her to Yeoiudo Park along the Han River. They wander the park silently. Dara is happy that she's with him now but also sad that they are in this situation now because he saved her from Ji Yong because she's just a friend to him.

They've been walking for 15 minutes now and Dara can feel the soreness of her feet because she's wearing heels so she stops walking.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asks him. Seung Hyun stops and looks back at her. "You can just drop me somewhere."

"You need some fresh air after that intense situation." Seung Hyun said blankly.

Dara sighs. "Thank you for saving me but I can handle it."

"He's manhandling you, how can I not interfere that?" Seung Hyun hissed.

"He found out that Ha Dong Hoon stops all my call for him. He even told me that Ji Yong doesn't want to talk to me," she said.

"That doesn't give him a right to force himself like that. And even he knew this fact, that changes the fact that he hurt you by breaking up with you like that."

Dara feels frustrated. "Why are you so affected by what Ji Yong did? I'm just a mere friend of yours. This doesn't concern you." she hissed.

"Because it bothers me!" he said in a loud angry voice.

She's surprised. Seung Hyun looks angry.

"Why? Why are you bothered by it? Because I'm your friend? Is that it?" she said.

"Because I like you." he said.

Dara feels like the time stops at that moment. Did she hear him right? He likes her?

"I like you. And I can bear to see you hurting because of him. I lost you when he broke up with you and you left for France. For almost two years, my mind is filled with your memories for me to remind myself that you are not a dream. That you really exist. When you come back, I felt I also come back to reality." he chuckles weakly. "Hell, even Dong Hae noticed the difference on me when you were gone and when you returned." he looks at her. She's just quietly watching and listening to him.

"I like you, Park Sandara-ssi. And I don't want to see you sad or hurt ever again. If removing Ji Yong in your drama is the only solution to stop him, then I will remove him without questions asked. I just want to see you happy." he said.

Dara's eyes are all tears up but she's smiling now at him. Seung Hyun just stares at her. Suddenly, she walks towards him. She stood close to him, places her hands on his shoulder and pulls him to lean his face closer to hers. She then kisses him to his surprise. It's just a sweet kiss from her. Then she leans back but continues to stare at him. She looks happy now. Seung Hyun smiles at her. He then wraps his arms on her waist and pulls her closer to him and kisses her again. He kisses her lovingly as he held her in his arms. Dara wraps her arms on his neck and kissing him back.

They stop kissing and lean back. They are still holding each other and looking at each other lovingly. Dara then leans her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asks.

She sighs in contentment. "For choosing to be with me now. I'm so happy now"

"I'm not letting you go, Dara-yah. I'll be with you as long as you want me to," he told her. He kisses her temple and remains to hold her.

Park Sandara thought that day will end without any signs of Choi Seung Hyun like the past few weeks. But here he is now, with her, and he likes her as she does.


	33. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Hyun spends time with Dara before he goes to Canada for his sister's wedding. Dara will be a speaker in a forum in her alma matter.

"It's past midnight. You should go home." Dara told Seung Hyun. They are sitting in his car for an hour now. Seung Hyun is holding her hand and just staring at her. He pulls up her hand and kisses the back of her hand.

"Thank you for being patient with me," he said.

Dara smiles. "I wasn't. I have the urge to go to your office and nag you again." she jokingly said. Seung Hyun chuckles. "You can do that whenever you want," he said.

Dara giggles and nods at him.

"Dara-yah."

"Hmm?"

"I mean it. I'll be with you as long as you want me to," he said. Dara knows he means it. But it makes her heart flutter ever since she heard it.

"I know. We'll be fine," she said.

"I need to ask something from you," he said. "We should keep this a secret for a while."

She frowns "Why?"

"Your drama is still ongoing. I want the audience to focus on your craft than us. Kwon Ji Yong already made you look bad because of his declaration in a talk show that he wants you back. Let's not make the fire bigger." he said. Dara gets his point. What Ji Yong did is already an issue with their drama.

"Is it really okay with you?" she asks.

Seung Hyun nodded. "Yes." he smiles.

Dara can feel the butterflies in her stomach. She's so happy to have Seung Hyun now in her life and he likes her too.

"Let's have lunch together later," he said.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Go up. I won't leave until your inside," he said. Dara took her bad and waved goodbye to him. She opens the door and exits his car. Seung Hyun stares at her as she walks towards the entrance of her apartment. She punched the code of her home on the entrance and the glass door opens. She looks back at him and signals him to go. He nodded and waved bye at her. He starts the engine and drives himself home.

\---

Dara is busy checking her email when Chae Rin arrived carrying a huge basket of flowers.

"What's that?" Dara asks.

I just received it on your behalf, Ms. Park. There's a card in it." Chae Rin said. She placed the flowers on the side of Dara's table and left. Dara took the card and read it.

_Dara,_

_I'm sorry for what I did last night. Forgive me. But I want you to know that my intention is clean. We really need to talk and let me explain myself. I will wait for you._

_Kwon Ji Yong_

Dara ripped the card into pieces and dump it in the trash can. Jennie comes from the pantry so she calls her.

"Yes, Ms. Park?" Jennie asks.

"Please remove these flowers on my table," she said. Jennie picks up the basket. "Where should I put it, Ms. Park?" she asks.

"I don't know. Dump them, take them, I don't care. I just don't want that here." she said blankly. Jennie shrugs and takes the flowers away from Dara. Chae Rin came back and saw Jennie taking away the flower.

"Oh. Jennie has your basket of flowers." Chae Rin points out. Dara looks up at her. "I told her to take it. It is taking the space of my desk." Dara explains. Chae Rin just nodded.

"Oh. By the way, the Ewha University wants to confirm your appearance as the speaker on Film and TV forum this Friday. What should I reply?" Chae Rin asks.

"Tell them I'll be there," Dara said. Chae Rin nodded and left her.

\---

Seon Woong, Hye Jung, and Dara are having lunch. Hye Jung is doing a new movie and Seon Woong is planning to direct a new drama. Dara mentioned that she's a guest speaker in the TV and Film Department of Ewha University.

"That's really great, Dara-ah." Hye Jung said.

"Are you ready for your speech?" Gwang asks.

"Yes, I made a script but I'm just familiarizing myself with it. I wanted to sound natural." she shrugs. Hye Jung smiles. "I know you can do it." her sister-in-law said.

Something came up on Dara's mind. "Oppa?"

Seon Woong looks at her. "Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering, will you be okay if one day I talked about what happened to me after Mom died?" she asks. Seon Woong and Hye Jung look surprised by her question.

"Why?" Seon Woong asks.

She shrugs. "It's in my past. I know there will be a point in my life that I will talk about it to someone or it will be mention if I'm on an interview or something. I just want to know what are your thoughts about it."

Hye Jung smiles at Dara "And are you okay with that?"

Dara nodded.

Seon Woong sighs. "I don't know but I'm not comfortable about this." Seon Woong looks at his wife. Hye Jung patted his arm for comfort.

"Dara-yah, I know how strong you are. But are you ready on the backlash of this? Can you handle if the media starts asking you about it?" Seon Woong asks.

"Oppa, I know that. But I'm ready. This is a part of my past. One of the reasons for what I am today. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud that I get through it." Dara points out. Seon Woong searches for Hye Jung's hand and holds it. Hye Jung leans to her husband.

"Yeobo, even in a worst-case scenario, Dara can handle this. She's stronger than before and if there's a problem on the way, we are here to support and be there for her, right?" Hye Jung asks her husband. Seon Woong nodded then looks at Dara at her.

"We're here for you, Dara-yah," he said.

Dara sighs and smiles happily.

\---

A day before the forum, Dara and Seung Hyun meet to spend a day together before he and his parents' flight to Canada for his sister's wedding that night. They decided to visit Icheon and have an authentic Korean meal there. Luckily, they manage to have a private dining room so people won't recognize them.

"Noona would be happy if I can bring you there," said Seung Hyun.

Dara smiles. "I bet Ms. Choi is really lovely in her wedding dress." She takes a piece of meat and put it in her mouth. She chews it carefully.

Seung Hyun sighs. "I can't believe she's getting married. I really thought she will grow old alone." He chuckles.

"When will you be back?" Dara asks.

"After the wedding and reception, I will return immediately. Mother and Father will stay for a week. I still have tons of work here. Plus..." He looks at her "I don't want to miss you"

Dara blushes. "Yah."

"Fine." He said. "How's the shooting so far?"

"It's going well. Joo Yeon is doing a great job because she went on a crash course in fashion designing to make herself look like a real designer. Kwon Ji Yong-ssi is recording his song this Saturday. It will be one of the OSTs of the drama." she said.

Upon hearing Kwon Ji Yong's name, Seung Hyun asks her "Is Ji Yong still bothering you?"

"Not bothering per se but he always sends me stuff like flowers, or food on a daily basis. It will always end up with my PA's." she shrugs.

"Why is he even doing that?"

"He wants to talk to me. About us. And I don't think there's something to talk about." Dara said as she picks up some meat and places it on Seung Hyun's bowl. She signals him to eat and he did.

"Tell me immediately when he bothers you again." Seung Hyun firmly said.

Dara looks at him. He looks upset. She picks up another food on the table and places it on his bowl. "Please eat," she asks him. Seung Hyun nodded.

"By the way, I will be a guest speaker tomorrow on a forum at Ewha University. I'm excited about my speech."

Seung Hyun smiles. "Really? That's great. I know you will do well."

She sighs "I hope so, too. They will ask me questions after my speech. I don't want to embarrass myself there."

"Relax. You will be fine," he said. She nodded and has a bite of her meal again. Seung Hyun watches her eat. He remembers the time where they ate in McDonald's because he was hungry. She was eating timidly and avoiding eye contact with him. Seung Hyun thinks it was that moment that he started liking her.

"Do you want anything from Canada?" he asks.

She shook her head. "Just enjoy the wedding and come home safe," she says.

Seung Hyun sighs "She adorably attacks me again. I surrender to your beauty, Park Sandara-ssi."

She laughs. "Stop being silly, Seung Hyun-ah." Seung Hyun laughs with her. They enjoy their meal together before his flight that night.

\---

Mino hanged the 'Closed' sign on the door and return to the office. Chae Rin and Jennie are waiting for Mino and Seung Ri so they can eat meat out because it's Jennie's birthday. She will treat them dinner since her family leaves in Daejeon.

While having their coffee on the table near the cashier, Chae Rin is staring at her boyfriend. Jennie waved her hand in from of Chae Rin's face which made her look at Jennie.

"What?" Chae Rin asks.

"Aren't you tired looking at him?" Jennie asks.

Chae Rin grins "No, I love looking at him." Then she looks back at Seung Ri who already finished counting the money on the cash registered. He also printed out the income receipt for that day.

Suddenly, Ji Yong arrived at the coffee shop. Seung Ri smiles as he saw him. Ji Yong walks towards the counter.

"Hyung." Seung Ri greets him.

"Can I have a large iced Americano?" he asks. Seung Ri nodded. "Sure. Wait" Seung Ri left the cash register and starts to make his order. Ji Yong looks at Chae Rin and Jennie. He knows them. They are Dara's production assistants. He approaches them. Chae Rin and Jennie stood up and bows to him. "Good evening, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi." Chae Rin said.

Ji Yong smiles. "Good evening. Can I sit with you?" he asks them. Both of the ladies nodded and points at the free chair. Ji Yong sat there and the girls sat on their respected seats.

"The shop is closed but you're still here." he noticed.

"We're waiting for Seung Ri-ssi and Mino-ssi," Jennie said.

Ji Yong was surprised. "Why?"

"We're their friends. Ms. Park introduced us to them." Jennie said, "Actually, Chae Rin here is Seung Ri's girlfriend". Ji Yong looks at Chae Rin. She just smiles shyly. Ji Yong smiles back. "Seung Ri did mention that he has a girlfriend but never introduced you to me. Nice to meet you."

Chae Rin bows "Yes, nice to meet you too."

Seung Ri arrived and serves Ji Yong's coffee. "So, you meet my girlfriend," Seung Ri said as he stood behind Chae Rin's seat and hold onto her shoulder.

Ji Yong nodded. "Yes, and she's pretty." Chae Rin blushes and can't help herself but smiles. Then, Ji Yong looks at Jennie. "And you? Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Jennie answered immediately. "No, we're just friends" Ji Yong nodded.

"Mino is just finishing some bookkeeping then we can go." Seung Ri said directly at Jennie.

"Where are you going?" Ji Yong asks.

"It's Jennie's birthday. We're eating out then we'll go to Karaoke Bar" Chae Rin said. Ji Yong looks back at Jennie. "Happy birthday," he said.

Jennie bows "Thank you."

Mino came from their office. "I'm done" he paused "Where's Dara-Noona?" Ji Yong's attention was caught when Mino mentioned Dara's name.

"Ms. Park can't come. She just spends half a day in the office. Then she left during lunch to meet Vice President Park to give her a gift for his sister's wedding. Then, she has to accompany Kang Hye Jung-ssi in a charity event." Jennie said.

Chae Rin continues "We called her before coming here but she said she needs to prepare for her guest speaking event for tomorrow."

"Noona is really busy lately." Seung Ri said and he looks at Ji Yong. "You're working with Noona from time to time, right? Do you guys get along well?"

Ji Yong smirks. "She's professional so we get along well. But she's avoiding me when I ask her to have dinner with me so we can talk." he looks at Chae Rin. "Does she receive the flowers and food I send her? I was notified that you're the one receiving it on her behalf"

Chae Rin sighs. "Yes, I'm the one receiving it for her. But Ms. Park always asks us to remove them on the desk. So, I place it in the pantry room. Even the food, she doesn't want it so we just left it on the ref. We tell her where we put it but she always says that she doesn't want it, that we can have it if we want." she said while looking apologetic.

Ji Yong chuckles "She really hates me that much, huh?"

"Why wouldn't she? After what happened to you and her, it's kind of her to even allowing you to lead her story." Mino said sarcastically. Seung Ri smacks his shoulder.

"What?" Mino asks Seung Ri. Seung Ri ignores him "Let's go. Let's celebrate Kim Jennie's birthday." Seung Ri said happily "Hyung, join us."

Ji Yong picks up his drink and has a sip. "No, I let you enjoy. I'll go home to rest." Ji Yong stood up and left.

"Yah, do you really have to say those things?" Seung Ri asks Mino.

"I bet Dara-Noona's pain is nothing compare to what I said," Mino said. Then, he looks at Jennie. She smiles at him. Then he walks over the counter to get a box of cake and present it to her. "Happy birthday, Jennie-ssi." he said timidly. Jennie took the box from him and peak on the small hole. It's a simple but cute pink and white round cake with strawberries on it.

"He baked that himself." Seung Ri said. Jennie smiles happily and looks back at Mino. "Thank you," she said. Mino smiles at her.

"Can we go now? I'm really hungry." Chae Rin pouts.

"Fine, let's go." Seung Ri said.

\---

Dara was really nervous. In a few minutes, she will be on stage to make her speech. She saw the auditorium and it was huge. She was sitting in a waiting room, rubbing her palms nervously. She looks at herself in the mirror to check if her make-up is still okay and she hasn't pulled her hair out.

Her phone buzzes and she checks it. It was a message with a picture from Seung Hyun. He's at the airport in Chicago waiting for their flight to Toronto. Seung Hyun took a picture of himself while having a coffee in a coffee shop. He was sitting beside a mirror so he took a picture of his reflection. Dara can see his parents from the reflection where they are smiling at each other while holding each other's hands. Seung Hyun sends her a message saying 'Waiting for our flight to Toronto. Will you and I be like this when we grow old?'. Dara smiles on the thought of growing old with Seung Hyun. She decided to take a selfie. She took a picture of her reflection on the mirror. She sends it to him and sends a short message saying 'I'll be up on stage in a few minutes. Wish me luck'.

One of the school staff calls her and told her that she's up. She follows the staff and waited for her cue. When the host introduces and calls her, a loud round of applause welcomes her. She went up on stage and bows to the crowd.

Dara started her speech. She discusses how she started as a Film and TV student to a Production Assistant and become a writer. The audience is listening carefully to her. They laugh when Dara mentioned that choosing Lee Dong Gun as the main actor in her first drama is not the main reason why she chose him but she chooses him because she's a fan of his. Dara finishes her speech by saying that the student should not be afraid to take a risk.

After the speech, the students ask her some questions regarding Film and TV writing. Someone even asks her if she has the phone number of the cast of the show. The questions continue to come and Dara gladly answers it.

"Okay, last question for Ms. Park anyone?" the host asks the audience.

Someone from the back raised her hand. She stands up and went to the spot where the mic is.

"Hello, Ms. Park. I'm Yang Hee Rim, Junior Film and TV student." the student said.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Yang," Dara said.

"I'm just curious about one thing. In your drama 'Captivated by You', the character portrayed by Kim Ji Won was found out to have depression before she meets Lee Dong Gun's character. I want to say that aside for her portrayal, that character is really interesting despite her sad past. I'm curious to know what's your inspiration to such a complex but beautiful character?" asked the student.

Dara feels like something in her is being pulled out inside her. She smiles before she answers. "That's true. If you remember that character, she's a happy and physically healthy person. You'll never think that she has such an illness. But the thing that pulls her down also made her a stronger person later on. We all know that mental illness is a taboo topic in our country because some people are judgmental that they forget that we are all just human. But we should be aware. This illness exists and anyone can have it. A student like you who struggles in school, an office worker who is stress at work, a wife at home who's tired of the chores, an actor who wants a little freedom, anyone." she paused and took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth, two years ago, I suffered from depression and I attempt to kill myself."


	34. Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story on what happened after Dara and Ji Yong's breakup.

_ **More than 2 years ago...** _

_Hye Jung opens the door of Dara's room. She's still in bed. She approaches her and sat on the side of the bed. Dara is lying down on her bed. She is staring blankly on the ceiling._

_"Dara-yah, let's eat. Then, let's go out. Let's go_ _shopping, hmm?" Hye Jung said. Dara didn't answer. She looks at Hye Jung. Her eyes are swollen because she cried the whole night after the announcement of her breakup with Kwon Ji Yong._

_"Unnie?" Dara said weakly._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Help me. I need to speak to Ji Yong. Hmm?" she starts to tear up again. "I am going to the airport. I was just saying goodbye to Mom and follow Ji Yong in America. Please help me." she starts crying again. Hye Jung lies next to her and hugs her._

_"Shh... Don't cry. I will help you. I will do everything to help you. Don't cry." Hye Jung said will patting her back. Dara continues to cry._

_\---_

_"What?_ _!" _ _Seung Hyun asks._

_"Ms. Park filed a resignation letter, sir. She's packing her stuff now." Dae Sung said._

_Seung Hyun stood up and went out of his office. He hurriedly went to Dara's office floor to see her. He hasn't talked to her ever since her break up with Ji Yong._

_When the elevator door opens, Dara was there, carrying a box full of her stuff. She looks pale and she has dark circles around her eyes. Her hair is tied in a messy bun. Her face is expressionless. She just walked inside the elevator without noticing Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun just stares at her. The door opens at the ground floor and she immediately walks out of the elevator. Seung Hyun follows her and calls her. She didn't hear him so he walked past her and stops her. She looks up to him._

_"Seung Hyun-ah." she said weakly._

_Seung Hyun feels helpless "Yah. What happens to you? Why did you resign?" he said._

_She sighs "I need to take care of Mom. I need to be there on her side." she said. Seung Hyun can see that she's exhausted. He takes the box from her._

_"You don't need to help me." she said trying to take the box from him but he didn't let her. Seung Hyun gives her a stern look. "You look like you didn't sleep well. Let me help you now, okay?"_ _ he paused. "Are you going home?"_

_Dara just shrugged. "I'm going to our house to pack some stuff and get my things too before going to Seon Woong Oppa's home_ _,"_

_"Okay. I will drive you there." he said as _ _starts to walk, heading to the_ _ exit _ _of _ _the building_ _ but Dara stopped him. She_ _ shook her head "You don't have too."_

_"It's fine. Let me just do this for you, okay?" he said. They_ _went to her car and they drive to Mi Kyung's place. He calls Dae Sung and asks him to pick him up at the address he sen_ _t_ _ him. Dara took a nap on their way there. Seung Hyun is glad that she did._

_When they arrived at Mi Kyung's place in Mapo, Dara immediately went out of the car without even looking at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun went out of the car too. Observing Dara, she still looks lost. Seung Hyun approaches her and holds on to her arm and move her to face him. She looks up to him._

_"Are you okay?" he asks. Dara just sighs. "I don't know, really. I feel so numb right now. I don't know what to do." she said as tears form in her eyes. Seung Hyun pulls her to him and hugs her. At that moment, Dara can't help but cry._

_"Everything will be okay soon. We're all here for you. I am here for you." he said as he patted her back. Dara continues to cry in his arms. He lets her cry on his arms until she stops and wiped her tears away. _ _He asked her if she's hungry or she needs anything. She just shook her head. _ _Then, Dae Sung arrived. Seung Hyun asks her if she's _ _really _ _okay. Dara nodded and told him to go. Even Seung Hyun feels that he shouldn't leave her since she's asking him to go back to work; he left after saying that she can call him anytime if she needs him. Dara just smiles weakly at him._

_\---_

_Mi Kyung is on her bed at Seon Woong's home. She refused to have treatment. Seon Woong, Hye Jung, Young Bae, and Dara are standing on the feet of her bed._

_"Hye Jung-ah" Mi Kyung calls her daughter-in-law._

_"Yes, Mom?"_

_"Did Atty. Im do what I ask her to do?" Mi Kyung asks._

_"Yes, Mom. The papers are ready. We also found a buyer for the house in Mapo-gu." Hye Jung answers. Mi Kyung sighs. "Good." she smiles._

_"Mom, do you need anything?" Seon Woong asks. Mi Kyung nodded. "I want you all to stop worrying about me. I am fine. Seeing you all together is more than enough for me." Mi Kyung raised her hand on Seon Woong's direction. Seon Woong and Young Bae approach her bed and sat. Seon Woong holds on to her right hand while Young Bae took her left hand._

_"Take care of each other, even you're miles away. Respect one another and love each other, hmm?" Mi Kyung asks her children. "And always be there for Dara. She's your sister. No matter what happens, we are all family."_

_"Yes, Mom. Don't worry about us." Seon Woong said._

_Mi Kyung smiles and nodded. "Very well." she sighs "This day is so perfect"._

_\---_

_Dong Hae and Seung Hyun are giving respect to Mi Kyung's remain as Seon Woong and Young Bae remains on the side. Dong Hae and Seung Hyun also bowed to the Dong Brothers. The gentleman went out after _ _that_ _. Yoona is waiting outside and comforting Hye Jung. After Dong Hae and Seung Hyun give respect, Hye Jung accompanies them to the guest area._

_"Unnie, where is Dara?" Yoona asks. Hye Jung looks at the corner near the door. Dara is sitting there, staring blankly. She's pale and she's thinner than before. The three of them approach her while Hye Jung stays behind. Seung Hyun crouches down._

_"Dara-yah, we're here." Seung Hyun said but she's just staring forward._

_"Dara-yah, talk to us. We're here for you" Yoona begs her friend but she's still quiet._

_Dong Hae taps Seung Hyun_ _'s shoulder_ _. Seung Hyun looks back at him "Let's give her space. She's still in shock. We'll talk to her later." Dong Hae suggested. Seung Hyun nodded. He looks back at Dara before he stood up and follows Dong Hae and Yoona. Suddenly, they heard a commotion outside._

_"What the hell is this?_ _!" _ _Young Bae _ _hissed_ _._

_The man who introduced himself as a Galaxy Entertainment staff speaks. "Kwon Ji Yong-ssi is sending his condolence. He also sends these flowers." the man points at the funeral flowers the brought._

_Young Bae huffed. Seon Woong was about to confront the man but Hye Jung hurries to her husband and pulls him back inside to his mother. Dara stood up upon hearing Ji Yong's name but when she saw that he's not there, she remains standing there as she stares at the huge funeral flowers from Ji Yong._

_"Take it back. We don't need anything from him." Young Bae _ _commands_ _._

_The man looks at the two men he's with_ _, then,_ _ back at Young Bae. "But sir, _ _Mr. Kwon_ _ sends this."_

_"I don't care if he sends it. I don't care if it cost him tons of money. I don't want it here." Young Bae _ _looks really_ _ angry this time._

_"But-"_

_"I said I didn't want it here!" Young Bae screams and grabs the flowers. He slams it on the floor. Then he pulls the ribbons and flowers aggressively. He's screaming and crying. "How dare him! After he promised Mom to take care of Dara, he left her just like that. And now, he doesn't have the guts to show up here to give his respect_ _!" he throws the flower stand at the feet of the three men. "_ _It only shows that he didn't love my sister. How dare him!" Young Bae picks up some flowers _ _on the floor _ _and throws them to the men from Galaxy Entertainment._

_"Leave!" he hissed. The men bow to him before they leave. Young Bae falls on his knees and breathes heavily. He looks at his side and saw Dara crying but still blank as she stares on the flowers he destroyed._

_\---_

_"Yeobo, have you seen Mom's sedative pills? I need to take all of her unused medicine back at the hospital for proper disbursement." Seon Woong said. Hye Jung looks at him while she's folding Mi Kyung's clothes and pack in inside a large box. "Her medicines are on the table." she said._

_"I know but the sedative ones are not here." Seon Woong said as he managed the medicines. Hye Jung stood up and looks for it. "Oh. It's not here." Hye Jung thinks. "Maybe it's in the kitchen. I remember Young Bae put some of Mom's medicine on the countertop for easy access." Hye Jung said._

_Seon Woong sighs. "Young Bae is going back to France next week. Mom's house in Mapo will be sold soon. Have you asks the real estate agent you know about Dara's new home?"_

_"Yes, I'm going to check some units by next week." Hye Jung said._

_"Dara is still not okay now. We'll just wait for her to be okay before we tell her about her new home." Seon Woong said. Hye Jung nodded._

_"I'll just get the sedative med on the kitchen then we'll have dinner, hmm?" Seon Woong mutters._

_"Okay." Hye Jung replies._

_Seon Woong went out of Mi Kyung's former room to go downstairs to get the medicine. He passed on Dara's room. He stopped and looks at it. He decided to check on her. He opens the door and looks at her. She's sitting on the bed; she's holding a familiar container of medicine. On her right hand are a _ _handful_ _ of tablets. Seon Woong was shocked when Dara put the tablets in her mouth._

_"Dara-yah!!!" He runs towards her and takes out her hand out of her face. There are few tablets fall from her hand but Seon Woong saw her swallowed something._

_He holds her wrists tight. "What did you do?!" he asks her as he shakes her. Dara was crying. Hye Jung and Young Bae arrived in her room. They immediately saw the medicine bottle and a few pieces of tablets on the floor. Hye Jung falls on her knees in shock while Young Bae runs to her._

_"Dara-yah, what did you do? Did you take the pills?!" Young Bae screams at her. Dara continues to cry._

_"Young Bae, get the car. We need to get her to the hospital." Seon Woong told his brother. Young Bae rushes outside her room. Hye Jung stood up and walked towards her. "Dara-yah... Why?" she whispers._

_Seon Woong stood up and carries Dara. "Tell the nanny to check on Haru. Come with us, Yeobo. We must stay with her." Seon Woong told his wife. Hye Jung nodded and went outside the room. Dara is still crying as Seon Woong carries her out of her room._

_As Young Bae drives their way to the hospital, Seon Woong and Hye Jung stay with Dara at the back of the car. Hye Jung noticed that Dara is dozing off._

_"Yeobo, she's falling asleep." Hye Jung said_ _ as she starts to cry._

_"Dara-yah, stay awake!!!_ _" he pats her cheek repeatedly. "_ _Don't sleep!!!" Seon Woong yells at her then, he looks at Young Bae from the rare view mirror "Hurry up!"_

_When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed Dara to the emergency room. The medical staff immediately took care of Dara. As Hye Jung fills up the info sheet for Dara, she requested news blackout about what happened to Dara. If the news about her come out, she will file against the staff involve and the hospital. One of the doctors assures her that their privacy is safe with them._

_A few hours later, the doctor told them that they manage to save Dara but due to the sedatives, she's unconscious and they need to wait for 48 hours before they declare that she's in a coma._

_Young Bae, Hye Jung, and Seon Woong stay with Dara. She's still unconscious. Around noon, while Young Bae is holding Dara's hand, her fingers twitched. Young Bae looks at her face. Her eyes are trying to open but she squints because it's too bright for her._

_"Hyung, Noona, she's awake." Young Bae said._

_Hye Jung and Seon Woong get up from the sofa they are sitting at and approach her bed. She weakly opens her eyes and looks around. When she saw Young Bae, Hye Jung, and Seon Woong, her eyes start to tear up and she sobs loudly. Hye Jung runs outside to call the nurse._

_"Why?! Why did you save me?! Why am I still alive?! Why?!!" Dara cries and screams. She tries to pull her hand off Young Bae's hold but he holds her tighter._

_"Dara-yah, calm down. You don't know what you're saying. We can fix this. Oppa will fix this, hmm?" Young Bae promised her. Dara continues to sobs as the nurses and doctor arrived. They ask Young Bae and Seon Woong to give them space to examine her. The two nurses hold on to Dara's arms to stop her from trashing. She continues to cry as the doctor checks her eyes and heart rate. The doctor tells the third nurse to give her something. The nurse took a syringe on the tray she's carrying and injects the content of it on her IV line._

_After a few moments, Dara stops trashing and she calms down. The nurses let her go and tuck her to bed. The two nurses left as the third one is checking her IV line. The doctor looks back at Seon Woong, Young Bae, and Hye Jung._

_"How is she?" Seon Woong asks the Doctor._

_"She's okay now. We gave her some medicine to calm her down. She might doze off again but her vital signs are normal now. But seeing her react, I suggest that she should undergo rehab and be in a suicide watch until she recovers. I can recommend a good psychiatrist for her. She's really good in this kind of situation and perfectly private rehabilitation for Ms. Park." the doctor said._

_"We will look into that. Thank you, Doctor." Seon Woong said as he bows to the doctor. The doctor left after that. Young Bae went back to Dara's side and hold her hand. She looks at him._

_"How do you feel?" he asks._

_"Tired, dizzy, sleepy." she said. "Hungry too."_

_Hye Jung walks towards the end of her bed "Do you want anything? Unnie will buy anything you like." she said._

_"I want some soup." she said weakly. Hye Jung took her phone and went out of the room. Seon Woong approaches her. He looks serious. "You scare us." he said._

_"Hyung." Young Bae said._

_"We just lost Mom, and now you want to die." Seon Woong hissed. "Is this the way you repay us of raising you? Is this the way you repay Mom for taking you in and treating you as her own daughter? Is this the way you want to live your life when Mom expects you to live your life to the fullest? How can she face your parents now after what you did?!" Seon Woong can't help but scream his anger on her. He was so worried and scared that he will lose another loved one. "Aren't we enough for you to live your life and be happy?" he _ _said in a painful tone_ _._

_"Oppa, I'm sorry." _ _Dara_ _ said._

_"If you're sorry then live well for us. Undergo a rehab treatment, get well and live well. That's the only thing we ask for, what my mom asks you, what your parents want you to do. Don't waste your life just like that. You're a precious person to your parents. To mom. To us! They wouldn't want this for you. We don't want this for you, Dara-yah" Seon Woong stated. He's crying this time. He sniffed. "Aish! I'm really allergic to this place. I'll just go out to have some fresh air." he said and left the room._

_Young Bae looks at Dara. She's silently crying. He wiped her tears and comforts her._

_Outside, Seon Woong walks away from Dara's room. He saw his wife who just comes out from the elevator. She smiles at him. She stops walking as he stops an arm away from her._

_"Her food is coming. But the nurse said that she should eat light. The broth is okay but the chicken should be in a small amount. We should manually shred it for her so I ask for some gloves." she said when she noticed that he was crying. "Yeobo, what's wrong?"_

_Seon Woong hugs his wife. Hye Jung hugs him back._

_"I almost lost my sister. I'm so scared," he whispers._

_Hye Jung patted his back "She's fine now. And we will help her to get well."_

_"I promised Mom that I will take care of her no matter what. I don't want to disappoint her."_

_"You did well, Yeobo. You saved her." she assures him._

_\---_

_After a few days, Dara is admitted to undergo rehabilitation to her depression and suicidal tendency. Young Bae didn't want to leave her but he promised her to call her if the doctors permitted. Seon Woong feels sorry that she has to stay in the hospital for two months._

_After two months of rehabilitation, the doctors declare that she's well. They also recommend that Dara should still be observed just to be sure. They were surprised when Dara asks if she can stay with Young Bae and Hyo Rin in France. Young Bae and Hyo Rin agree and they assure Seon Woong that they will take care of her._

_When she was in France, they were surprised when they found out that she applies in a short course in Film and TV screenwriting course. She became very focused on her study but in her free time, she spends time with Hyo Rin and Young Bae. She also made friends in France. When the news came that Kwon Ji Yong is attending the Paris Fashion Week, Hyo Rin took Dara on a short vacation. They went to London and explore the United Kingdom. Dara knew why Hyo Rin did that but she just keeps quiet._

_Dara finished her short course. Seon Woong, Hye Jung, and Haru went to France to attend her completion ceremony. Dara shows Seon Woong the first TV Drama story she wrote. Seon Woong loves the plot and asks her if she wants it to be real. Dara thought he was just joking but after few months, Seon Woong calls her and told her that her story was approved to be the next drama to be air in KEBN._

_Seon Woong asks her to go home and start a new career there. Dara is nervous about it but she agrees. After a week, she went back to Korea and stays with the Dong Family._

_She's been living with the _ _Dong_ _ for a month when Hye Jung and Seon Woong ask her to come with them. They went to a residential unit building in Dongbinggo-dong. When they enter a particular unit, Dara loves the interior of it. It has three bedrooms and two baths. The kitchen is lovely and you can see the Han river there._

_"Are you planning to buy this?" she asks._

_"We already bought it." Seon Woong said. Dara looks at her brother. "Really? I didn't know you want a new home."_

_"This is not for us, Dara-yah" Hye Jung said. "This is yours."_

_"What?" she looks around. "This is mine?"_

_Seon Woong nodded. "Yes, this is the home that Mom wants you to have." he said. She remembers it. Mi Kyung wants to buy her home after selling her home. It's a gift she can't refuse because Mi Kyung wants to face her parents and be proud that she gave her a home._

_"This is too big for me." she said. "What will I do with three bedrooms?"_

_Seon Woong laughs. "Well, you can make the others as your office and library and closet. You can also rent it out if you want." he said. Dara nodded. Then she looks around again. "This is really mine?"_

_"Yes, yours. And you can start living here anytime you want." Hye Jung said "It's 30 minutes away from KEBN"_

_Dara smiles._

_"Speaking of KEBN, since your drama is approved and I will be directing it, we have to go to the press conference. They set the date. It's three weeks from now." Seon Woong said._

_Dara breathes deeply. In three weeks' time, people will know her again. But not as someone's girlfriend or sister of a director, but as a screenwriter. She's nervous and excited about it. She looks back at Seon Woong and Hye Jung._

_"I want to move in next week. I need time to prepare for the presscon by myself," she said._

_Seon Woong and Hye Jung smile and agree on her._


	35. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Dara's confession in the forum?

Dara did the right thing. She stayed with the Dong Family after the forum. Her phone received lots of messages from the media asking for an interview. Chae Rin also informs her that people are calling also in the office. She didn't receive any calls or messages from Choi Seung Hyun because he told her in advance that Jung Hwa will take his phone so he could focus on her wedding. She also received a message from Mino, Seung Ri, Se Kyung, Dong Hae, and Yoona asking if she wants to talk or something. Ji Yong is the persistent one among them. He keeps calling her and messaging her. He insists that they really need to talk this time but she just ignores him.

Monday comes.

The media is waiting at the entrance of KEBN, waiting for her. She tries her best to act normal. Thankfully, they couldn't just enter KEBN. She went immediately to her table and starts working. Chae Rin serves her some coffee while Jennie informs her about the shooting tomorrow. Dara gave Jennie her late birthday gift, which is a small purse. Jennie likes it very much.

Dara is heading to the editing room to check something before she goes to the cafeteria for lunch when she saw Choi Seung Hyun. He looks handsome as always and sharp on his business suit. She greets him.

"Good day, Vice President Choi." she bows to him. When she looks at him after bowing, she noticed that he looks upset.

"Ms. Park, can you come with me to my office? I need to discuss something with you." Seung Hyun said. She smiles. "Okay, sir," she said.

Seung Hyun leads their way to the elevator. They ride it silently. Dara can feel that Seung Hyun is not in a good mood. She wonders if something happens to the wedding. They exit the elevator and head to his office. Seung Hyun stops in front of Park Bom's table.

"Ms. Park, cancel my schedule this morning. If there are calls, tell them that I'll talk to them this afternoon," he said.

"Yes, Vice President Choi," Bom said. She continues what she's doing on her computer. Seung Hyun opens the door and heads to his table. Dara enters too and looks around. Seung Hyun took a small remote control and pressed it. The glass part of his wall that can see what's outside turned into gray. Seung Hyun walks back to the door. He closes it and locks it. He looks at Dara and walks towards her.

"Is there something wrong? You look..." Dara wasn't able to finish her sentence because Seung Hyun cups her jaw and kisses her. Dara was surprised but she gives in and places her hands on his arms. After kissing, they lean back to look at each other. His hands fall on her shoulders as she stares at her. Dara then noticed that he really looks upset.

She cups his face. "Yah. What's wrong?" she asks. "Did something happen in Canada?" Seung Hyun didn't answer. Instead, he pulls her close to him and hugs her. She hugs him back. "Seung Hyun-ah, you're scaring me," she told him.

"Forgive me for being a terrible friend." he paused. "I almost lost you. I should have been there for you back then," he said.

Dara now gets why he's acting that way. He knew about her confession in the forum. Once Seung Hyun got his phone back, he immediately checks Dara's successful forum guest speaking event. He was so proud when he read that Dara did great during the forum but something bothers him. Some articles said that she suffered depression and attempt to kill herself two years ago. He even saw a video clip where she really did say that she was depressed back then. Seung Hyun thought of the time he saw her on Kang Mi Kyung's funeral. She looks lifeless and staring blankly to nothing. Seung Hyun can't help but blame himself for not being there for her at those times.

Dara patted his back. "I'm okay now. Don't worry." she leans back and looks at him. He still looks upset. She smiles at him. "Yah. That's in the past now. I'm here now with you and I'm happier than ever. I don't want to see you upset because of me." she smiles sadly at him and hugs his waist.

Seung Hyun stares at her. "I will make you happy for the rest of my life. I'll make up for those times that I almost lost you." he kisses her forehead. "I will take care of you and support you in every decision you make."

"Being with me is more than enough for me," she whispers.

Seung Hyun's heart wants to burst in happiness and break in sorrow at the same time because of what she said. He holds her close to him. "If anything bothers you, you can tell me, okay?"

Dara smiles. "I will." She tiptoed and kisses his cheek. "Welcome home."

Seung Hyun leans back and smiles at her "Noona loves your gift." She sighs. "I'm glad." She looks at the sofa then back to him. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make some tea for us?" she suggests. Seung Hyun nodded and let go of her. Dara left him to go out and get some tea.

She opens the door and gets out of his office. Bom stood up. "Can I help you?"

Dara shook her head. "I'm just going to get some tea and snacks for Vice President Choi. I think he needs it." she smiles.

"Let me do it," Bom said. Dara stops her. "I can do it. Just continue your work." Dara left Bom to get the tea for Seung Hyun.

When she returns, Seung Hyun is sitting on the sofa, elbows on his lap while his fingers are entwined to one another. She placed the tray of tea and snack on the table and sat beside him. She serves him his tea and watches him as he sips it. He placed the teacup back on the table. He takes her hand and holds it. He looks at her. "What do you want for lunch?"

She frowns. "I don't think we can eat out peacefully. There are media outside."

Seung Hyun smiles "We'll just order in then. Anything you like?"

"Chinese food?" she said. Seung Hyun nodded and looks at his watch. "We'll order them in a few minutes. Aren't you busy with something?"

"I will just check the editing room but I can do that later. It's almost lunchtime too anyway," she said and smiles at him. Dara pulls her hand out of Seung Hyun's hold. She stares at him, thinking about what she has done to deserve this man. He had seen her when she broke down and sobbed on Young Jae's wedding, she told her struggle about agreeing with Ji Yong in going to America, and now he knows about her depression.

"Are you sure you're okay with someone like me?" she asks him.

Seung Hyun was surprised but her question. She didn't know how lucky he is for having her in his life. He thinks that she's in doubt now because she thinks that he wouldn't want her because of her past. He raised her hand closer to his face and kisses the back of her palm. "As long as you are okay with someone like me," he said. Dara leans at him and embraced him. Seung Hyun hugs her back.

"Let's go on a road trip again. Somewhere far away from here, hmm?" he said. Dara nodded. "Okay. Whenever you like."

\---

Mino forgot some important documents at home so he went back to get it. When he enters the condo, he saw Ji Yong staring again at his portrait with Dara. He's lost ever since he found out that Dara suffered depression and attempted to kill herself two years ago. After his shooting last Saturday, he came home drunk and crying. He's been trying to contact Dara but there's no response from her.

"Don't you have a shooting today?" Mino asks. Ji Yong looks at him. Mino thinks he hasn't slept well these past two days. Ji Yong looks back at the portrait. "I'm free today. But I have a shoot tomorrow."

Mino was about to go to his room when Ji Yong speaks "Mino-yah." Mino looks back at him.

"Can you call Dara for me? I need to talk to her." Ji Yong stares at his brother. "Please."

Mino huffs. "Even I can call Noona, I won't do that. What for?" he said.

"I need to apologize to her. I need to make up for the things that hurt her." Ji Yong said. "He went through depression because of me," he said.

Mino chuckles. "Don't make it as if she went through that because of you. You were just a part of it. You break up with her because she didn't go with you to America; she lost the person who treated her like her own child. Did you realize that she lost her parents twice?" he paused. "May I ask you this? Where were you when Mrs. Dong died? Because if you will ask me, I will really go to her funeral but Seung Ri stopped me because I'm your brother and the Dong Family wouldn't want to see us there. But we were outside and saw the staff from Galaxy Entertainment went there with some flowers. Seung Ri asks them when they went out and told us that Dong Young Bae destroyed the flowers and asks them to leave. You didn't have guts to show yourself there, to be there for her."

On what Mino said, Ji Yong feels guiltier. He looks back at his brother and walks towards him. He holds his arms and shook him. "Then help me. Let me make up for her. Let me apologize to her and repent on the pain I caused her."

Mino removed his hands off him. "Do it yourself. You may be my brother but what you did disgust me. Dara Noona is a great woman. Do you know what she asks me when I meet her again after two years after your break up? She asks me not to resent you. That she also faults your break up, that if I resent you, I should do the same with her." he paused. "You lost the best thing you'll ever have and I don't know if you can get her back. She's perfectly happy now in her life."

"But I still love her. And I want her back in my life." Ji Yong hissed.

"What for? To hurt her again? Please, do us a favor and let her live her life peacefully. I don't want to lose a friend again because of your stupid decisions." Mino went to his room and get the documents he needed. He went out and look at his brother again "I agree that you should apologize properly to her but let her be. Give her and yourself and proper closure and move on with your lives." Mino left him.

Ji Yong can't accept it. He wants her back. He's still in love with her and he desperately wants her back.

\---

Dara is working on her computer when her phone rings. It was Ji Seung Hoon. She answers it.

"Hello, Ji PD-nim," she said.

"Finally. Hi, Writer Park. I've been trying to call you since Saturday." Seung Hoon said.

"Sorry, I've been busy this weekend." she lied.

"It's fine. I just want to ask you about something. Are you still okay working with Kwon Ji Yong-ssi? Because I've read about the news during your speech in Ewha University forum."

Dara wants to laugh but she stops herself. "I'm perfectly fine working with Kwon Ji Yong-ssi. Don't believe what you read on the internet. Kwon Ji Yong is not the cause of my depression before."

_'He's just a part of it.'_ she thought.

Seung Hoon sighs. "Okay. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with him. Because if you want, we can consider other actors to replace him."

"That will cost a media frenzy if we replace him. I'm okay with him. You don't have to worry. We're both professionals." she assures the director.

"Good. Are you coming tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yes. It's for Scene 15, right?"

"Yes. Well, see you tomorrow then. Bye"

"Bye," she said and she hangs up. Dara sighs. She will face Ji Yong tomorrow. She doesn't know what he will say this time but she hopes that he won't insist that they should get back together again.

\---

Seung Hyun is wrapping up his work. He, Dong Hae, Yoona and Dara will have their weekly dinner get together. Yoona is even going to bring baby Ji Eun with them. It's her first sort-of dinner with her parents and godparents.

His phone rings. It was Dong Hae.

"Hello," he answers.

"We're here in the restaurant. It's in a private room so no one can bother us." Dong Hae said.

Seung Hyun nodded "That's good. I'm heading out now." he said. He heard Yoona speaks on the background then Dong Hae speaks. "Is Dara coming?"

"Of course. We had lunch this today. I told her that you will bring Ji Eun so she will come. She misses her goddaughter."

"Is she okay? We heard the news." Dong Hae said.

Seung Hyun sighs. "She's okay. She doesn't want us to worry about her. And she doesn't want to talk about it too so kindly avoid asking her about that matter." Seung Hyun said.

"No problem. I warned Yoona not to pester Dara regarding it." Dong Hae mutters. Then Seung Hyun heard a loud smack. "Ouch! That hurts!" Dong Hae said. Seung Hyun laughs.

"Are you coming with Dara?"

"No. She has her car."

"Okay. Hurry up. Ji Eun will fall asleep anytime now. You will not be able to play with her when he sleeps. Drive safely, okay?" Dong Hae said.

"Yes, Father." Seung Hyun jokes.

Dong Hae chuckles. "Bye, son!"

Seung Hyun hangs up. He grabs his car key and went out of his office. As he rides the elevator down, he texted Dara telling the address of the restaurant. When he arrives on the ground floor, he heard a commotion. On the main lobby, there's Ji Yong, holding the arms of Dara. Seung Hyun saw red. He's fuming.

"Please, just talk to me." Ji Yong begs her as he shakes her.

"Ji Yong-ssi, you are drunk. And you're hurting me. Let go of me." she asks him. Ji Yong shook his head. "If you don't talk to me, then I won't let you go."

"What are we going to talk about? I already told you that our relationship will be purely on a professional level." Dara mutters.

Ji Yong holds her wrist. "Let's go and talk, hmm?" he said. Then he pulls Dara. He's holding her tight but Dara to pull her hand off him.

"Kwon Ji Yong!" Seung Hyun yells.

Ji Yong and Dara stop walking and look at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun walks towards them and stops a few feet away. "What the hell are you doing?" Seung Hyun hissed.

Ji Yong glares at him "Stay out of this! You have nothing to do with us."

"May I just remind you that I am Choi Seung Hyun, the Vice President for Entertainment of this company! You have a contract with us so technically, I'm your boss. And as far as I'm concern, you are bothering an employee of this company who happens to be a good friend of mine." he said and looks at Dara "Are you okay, Ms. Park?"

She nodded but Seung Hyun can see that she's trying to pull her hand off his hold.

"I suggest that you let go of her now before I call security," he told Ji Yong.

"I said stay out of this!" Ji Yong yells at him. Dara stops herself in showing that she's in pain but Ji Yong's hold on her wrist becomes tighter.

Seung Hyun looks at the reception area "Please, call some security here." he told the receptionist.

Dara feels sympathy for Ji Yong at that moment. So, she holds him with her free hand and pulls him on the side. "Ji Yong-ssi, look at me."

Ji Yong is still glaring at Seung Hyun.

"Please look at me," she begs. He still won't look at her. She let go of his hand and cup his face and move his face to her direction. "Ji Yong-ah," she said softly.

Ji Yong stares at Dara. She smiles nervously at him as she pulls her hand off his face. "Calm down, okay? And please, let go of my wrist. It hurts." she whispers. Ji Yong realized that he is holding her tightly so he let go of her. "I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head. "It's fine." she paused. "Ji Yong-ah, you are drunk. We can't talk if you're not sober. If I'm going to tell you what happens to me after you left, I want you sober so you can understand me completely."

"I'm okay." Ji Yong said. "Let's talk, hmm?"

Dara shook her head. "Give me some time, please? I need to settle some stuff. But we will talk soon. Just give some time and then we'll talk." Dara gets her phone. "I have your number. I will message you when and where we will talk. For now, we will just work on the drama as the writer and the actor. I don't want you to send me gifts or whatsoever. We can talk on a professional level but not on a personal basis. Promise me this or we won't talk at all."

Ji Yong hesitates at first but he agrees. He sighs. "Okay, I promise."

Dara smiles. "Thank you," she said. Then she searches for something on her phone. She's calling someone.

"Hello? Seung Ri-ah. I'm here in the lobby of KEBN with Ji Yong. He's drunk. Can you take him home? I don't think he can go home by himself." she paused for a while. "Okay. I'll wait until you arrive before I leave. Thank you. Bye." she hangs up. She looks around and saw a sitting area for visitors on her left. "Why don't you sit first while we wait for Seung Ri? I will get some water for you," she said. Ji Yong nodded. They walk towards the sitting area and Ji Yong sat in one of the sofas there. She left him and approaches Seung Hyun.

"What are you doing?" Seung Hyun asks her.

"He's drunk. But I manage to calm him down. I told him that we will talk but I need time and I want him sober." she said. Seung Hyun looks down at her wrist and he can clearly see the trace of Ji Yong's hand on it. He sighs disappointingly. Dara looks at where is he looking and saw that he's staring at her wrist. She hides it behind her back.

"You know that I still need to do a disciplinary action because of what he did," he told her.

"I know. But he means no harm. He just wants to talk to me." she explains. "Go to the restaurant. Yoona and Dong Hae are waiting. I'll just wait for Seung Ri to arrive to pick up Ji Yong."

"I can't just leave you here," he said sternly. She smiles. "I'm fine. I'll go once Seung Ri arrives."

The security team arrives. Seung Hyun faces them "Stay here. Wait until Kwon Ji Yong-ssi goes out with his friend. And make sure Ms. Park left the place without the media disturbing her"

"Yes, sir," the head of the security said.

Seung Hyun looks back at Dara. "I'll go ahead," he said. She nodded and waved at him. She looks back at Ji Yong. His back is on the sofa but his head at bow down. He is drunk. She went to the reception and asks the receptionist if she can have someone to get her bottled water. The receptionist picks up something under her table and gave her bottled water. She thanks her and went back to Ji Yong. She gives him the water and sat an arm away from him and wait for Seung Ri.

Thirty minutes later, Dara arrived at the restaurant. The waitress directs her to the private dining room where Yoona, Dong Hae, and Seung Hyun are waiting. When she opens the door, she immediately sees baby Ji Eun, carried by Yoona. She approaches them immediately.

"Ji Eun-ah, Aunt Dara is here," she said. Yoona gives Ji Eun to her and she carefully carries her. The baby giggles upon seeing her.

"She really likes you," Yoona said.

"Ji Eun-ah, I really miss you. I'm so sorry I'm busy lately" she tells the baby. She looks at her friends "Did you order already?"

"We did. But we told them to serve it when you arrive. It will be here any minutes from now. Is red iced tea to drink okay with you?" Dong Hae asks.

She nodded "That's totally fine." she said as she sat beside Seung Hyun. Ji Eun is touching her chin as she smiles down at her. Seung Hyun just watching them quietly.

"How's your wrist?" he asks. Dara looks at him. "It's fine. See? I can even carry Ji Eun." she smiles.

"How's Ji Yong?" Yoona asks.

Dara sighs "He's drunk. He wants to talk to me but I still need to be able to talk to him regarding this matter. I told him to give me time to settle some stuff before we talk and he agrees. I also ask him to promise me to not bring up our personal matter at work."

"And he agrees? Just like that?" Dong Hae asks suspiciously. She nodded. "I told him that if he brought it up during work, I will not talk to him at all."

Seung Hyun huffs. "I will still ask for disciplinary action against him."

"That's fine. But please consider that he's having a comeback in my drama. There's no real harm done." she said. Seung Hyun stares at her and Dara just shrugs at him. Seung Hyun sighs. Ji Eun suddenly cries. Dara stood up and rocks her gently. Seung Hyun watches her as she takes care of Ji Eun. He didn't know, both Dong Hae and Yoona is watching him. Dong Hae looks at his wife. Yoona smiles at him while Dong Hae winks at her. They both thought that their friends are weird.


	36. Jade Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Hyun visits Dara at her home and invites her to go on a road trip again with him.

Dara is busy arranging her home office. She even bought a new comfy office chair and a corkboard where she can pin some notes and pictures in it. She pinned a new picture in it. It was taken during her dinner with Dong Hae, Yoona, baby Ji Eun, and Seung Hyun. On the photo, she's carrying baby Ji Eun. Yoona and Dong Hae are on her right while Seung Hyun is on her left. She really likes that photo because Ji Eun is smiling and looking at the camera and they all look happy in it.

She's really thankful that Ji Yong hasn't bothered her for days now. Although, he tends to engage in a conversation with her regarding the emotion needed in his characters or whenever Joo Yeon and she are having a conversation. But he keeps his promise.

She's currently rearranging her bookshelves when the doorbell rings. She went out of the room and checks the doorbell monitor to look at who it is. On the tiny monitor, she saw Seung Hyun. She pressed the button to let him in the building. She checked her living room if it is clean. It's fine but she picks up the mug she used for her coffee and put it in the sink. She went to the patio to welcome Seung Hyun. A few moments later, the door opens and Seung Hyun enters. He looks casual today. His hair is not brushed up which made him look like a college student. He is also wearing casual clothes. A black long sleeve shirt, denim pants, black sneakers, and dark brown trench coat. He's carrying a plastic bag of take-out food.

"Hi. Did I disturb you?" he asks.

Dara smiles at him. "No, I'm just rearranging my books. Come in." Dara took out a pair of slippers on the cabinet and put it down so he could use it. Seung Hyun takes off his shoes and wore the slippers. They went to the living area.

"I brought some sweet and sour pork, spicy chicken feet and side dishes. I want to have lunch with you if that's okay," he said. Dara took it from him. "Of course, I'm just going to cook some rice. It won't take long". She carries the plastic bag in the kitchen and places it on the kitchen top. While she's preparing the rice, Seung Hyun took off his trench coat and places it on the single chair. He then looks around her home.

"Your place is huge. I think it's bigger than mine," he said.

"Hye Jung Unnie picked this. Mom wants me to have my own home and Hye Jung pick this," she explains. Seung Hyun looks at the picture on the drawer near the door of her office. He saw Dara's picture with her biological parents. Her Mother is beautiful like her and her father looks strict but softie when it comes to his daughter. There are also photos of her during college, with the Cha Family, her and IU, and her photos with him, Se Kyung, Dong Hae, Yoona and Ji Yong in the award ceremony. He feels a bit bitter because she was standing with Ji Yong while they have Se Kyung between them.

Dara returns to the living area. "It will take a while but we will eat once its cook," she said. She noticed that he was looking at the pictures on the drawer. Then she saw the group picture on the award ceremony. She stood beside him and hold on to his arm. "I really like that photo. That is when our groups started. I can't just simply dump it." she explains.

Seung Hyun looks at her. "I understand. But we can have another photo if you want. We just need Se Kyung to be here." he smiles. She nodded. "Someday."

"Yes." Seung Hyun agrees. "By the way, it's been three years since I last saw you like this."

"What do you mean?" she asks. Then she remembers. She wasn't wearing her contact lens that day. She's wearing her black frame glasses. Her hair is tied in a messy bun. She's wearing a baby pink long sleeve sweater and black pants. She let go of his arm and covers her lips in shock. Seung Hyun laughs.

"This is embarrassing," she said.

"No, it's not. You look adorable" he said.

"I need to change clothes. Wait here" she's about to walk out when Seung Hyun stops her. She looks at him. "You don't have to. It's fine. I like to see you like this. It reminds me of our McDonald's side trip." he said with a smile. She pouts. "But I look like a mess"

"You're not. You're perfect for me even you wear a potato sack" he said and pulls her closer to him. He hugs her. "I missed you" he whispers.

Dara smiles "I missed you too" she hugs him back. Seung Hyun kisses her temple and leans back. "Can I help you with anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm almost done. You can watch while I finish arranging my books," she said. She pulls him inside her office asks him to sit on his office chair. Seung Hyun sat there while Dara finishes her work. Seung Hyun looks around her home office. She's a very detailed person. He noticed the corkboard on the wall and saw some notes and pictures there. He immediately noticed the photo they had during their dinner a few nights ago. He smiles. On her table, she has a desktop computer. He unconsciously moved the mouse and the monitor lights up. His smile becomes more obvious. She's reading an article about him for being Korea's Top 1 Bachelor in Business Industry.

"I think this news is invalid," he said. Dara looks at him. "What?"

He points at the computer monitor "The news you're reading. It's invalid. I'm not a bachelor. I'm dating the most beautiful screenwriter in Korea."

Dara laughs. "You're silly." She continues to stack her books on the shelves.

Seung Hyun closes the window and saw her desktop wallpaper. It's a stolen shot of him while they are in a restaurant. He was looking down at his pasta meal. He's happy. He also has her as his desktop wallpaper on his computer at home. It's her photo during Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding.

"Dara-yah."

"Hmm?"

"After we eat lunch, can we go for a road trip again?" he asks. Dara looks back at him. He just smiles at her and she smiles back. "Okay." she agrees.

After Dara arranged her bookshelves, she and Seung Hyun went to the kitchen and have their lunch. Seung Hyun volunteer to clean up and told her to get ready for their road trip. She agrees. After an hour, they are exiting her residential building in his car.

They in a highway heading to east. Dara is staring outside the window. "Where are we heading?" she asks.

"Chuncheon. In Jade Garden to be specific," he said. Dara looks at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Autumn will start soon. And I guess there are more tourists there than locals."

"I don't think people will recognize us," Dara said.

"I hope so. I don't want people harassing you while we're on our date."

Dara chuckles. "Seung Hyun-ah, you really are concern about that?" she asks. Seung Hyun just shrugs.

"How about this? Let's stop by a service area. Then you buy us some drinks and I'll buy some snacks. Let's see if people will recognize us. Call?" she said. Dog Joon smiles "Call. Is there a punishment for the one who will be recognized?"

Dara thinks. "That person will drive back home," she stated. Seung Hyun is amused. "Okay. Fair enough."

When they arrived at the service area, Seung Hyun noticed that Dara tied her hair loosely and wears her thick-framed glasses. Of course, people never saw this nerdy side of her. They get out of his car and side by side, they went to the service area. Seung Hyun is going to buy some hot drinks for them. He chose a large Americano for him and Dara wants a Café Latte. For snacks, they both want chicken sandwiches. People noticed Seung Hyun but they mistook him a model because of his built and height. No one pays attention to Dara.

They walk back to Seung Hyun's car. When they got in, both of them laugh.

"I guess people are too busy with food to even notice us." Seung Hyun said.

"People noticed you. They thought you were a model." she points out.

"But they didn't recognize me," he said. "And besides, you cheated."

Dara stares at him "How?"

"You tied your hair and wear those glasses. That's cheating." he points out as he starts driving. Dara just giggles. She then removes her glasses and the tie on her hair. "We didn't have a rule on using props, though."

Seung Hyun sighs "I knew it." then he smiles.

\---

Dong Hae and Yoona are having lunch out with baby Ji Eun. Dong Hae is holding their daughter while Yoona is eating. She even feeds Dong Hae. Suddenly, someone approaches their table.

"Long time no see."

Dong Hae and Yoona look at the person who says those words. It was Ji Yong. Dong Hae and Yoona didn't know how to react upon seeing him. The couple just looked at each other.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ji Yong asks.

"Nothing. It's just we didn't expect that you still know us. You know, you're a Hollywood star now. We're just ordinary people." Yoona said nervously and she smiles at him. Ji Yong chuckles. "Don't be silly. We're friends." he paused. "I'm here with my staff but can I join you?" he asks.

Yoona looks at her husband. Dong Hae smiles and looks at Ji Yong. "Sure. Have a seat."

Ji Yong sits on the free seat across Dong Hae. Baby Ji Eun is looking at Ji Yong with a serious expression on her face. Ji Yong smiles at the baby. "You have a cute child. She looks like her mother," he said.

Dong Hae smiles and looks at Ji Yong. "That's true. Ji Eun looks like her mom when she was a kid."

"Ji Eun?"

Dong Hae answers. "She named our child for her love on IU."

"You also love our child's name." Yoona points out.

Ji Yong smiles "Right, you also love IU like Dara." he said. Upon mentioning Dara's name, Dong Hae and Yoona remember the image of Dara on Mi Kyung's funeral.

"Speaking of Dara, you're working with her in your new drama, right?" Yoona asks.

Ji Yong nodded. "Yes."

"It's a reunion project between you and Lee Joo Yeon. Dara said that you both are doing a really great job of portraying the roles." Dong Hae compliments. Ji Yong looks at him "You meet Dara?"

"Yes, ever since she came back from France. We meet her from time to time. She and Seung Hyun are Ji Eun's godparents." Yoona explains.

Ji Yong tensed upon hearing Seung Hyun's name. Dong Hae and Yoona chose Seung Hyun and Dara as their child's godparents. He composed himself.

"Really? I didn't know you were close with Seung Hyun, too." Jug Woo said.

The couple can sense bitterness in his words. "Well, we've been friends with him ever since we meet him. Yeobo and he still hang out and play golf. He was even there along with Dara when I gave birth to Ji Eun." Yoona said fondly.

"That's nice of him." Ji Yong said plainly. "Maybe I should join you in playing golf sometimes." Ji Yong said directly at Dong Hae. Dong Hae nodded "Sure. No problem." he said. Yoona takes baby Ji Eun from Dong Hae. Dong Hae took his wallet out of his pocket. He picks up his business card and gave it to Ji Yong. "Here's my number." Ji Yong took it and hides it in his pocket.

"It's really nice to see you both but I need to go back to my table. Maybe we can all have a meal together." Ji Yong said he said as he stands up.

"It's nice to see you again too, Ji Yong-ssi," Yoona said. Ji Yong bows to them before he returns to his table.

\---

Dara and Seung Hyun arrived at Jade Garden. As he said, there are few visitors to the garden. Most of them are foreigners so Dara and Seung Hyun enjoy their stroll around the place.

Dara brought a Polaroid camera with her so that she can put new pictures on her corkboard in her home office. They even took some photos together, in her Polaroid camera and on his phone camera.

It's almost sunset when they stop by in front of a man-made pond. Seung Hyun is holding Dara's hand as she looks at the pond and smiles. "It's really lovely here. I hope we can go to beautiful places like this in the future," she said.

"I'm sure we will," he said. Then he looks at her. "How about we go to Jeju Island?"

"Jeju?" she said. "Call."

Seung Hyun smiles. "Let's go there after your drama."

Dara nodded. She looks down at their entwined hands. "You have a big hand," she said.

Seung Hyun raised their entwined hand. "Yeah, and it fits your hand perfectly." he points out. Then he smirks. "I bet I can fit the world in my hands," he said confidently.

Dara chuckles. "You're too much. Don't be silly," she said. Seung Hyun let go of her hand. "You wanna bet?" he asks. Dara stares at him and shrugs.

Suddenly, he raises his hands and cups her jaw. "See? It fits," he said as he stares back at her.

Dara blushes and scowls at him. "Yah," she warns him. Seung Hyun let go of her and laughs.

She rubs her hands against each other and presses her palms on her cheeks. "Is it just me or it become cold all of a sudden?" she asks. Seung Hyun tries to feel if it's cold. It's a bit chilly but because he's wearing thick clothes, it wasn't that cod for him. But Dara, on the other hand, is wearing a cotton polo shirt and her black trench coat.

Seung Hyun moves behind her. He covers her with his trench coat and hugs her from behind. Dara was surprised but she smiles on his gesture.

"Still cold?" he asks.

She shook her head. "Not anymore." she rests her back on his front. She's happy to have him and she's glad that he loves him back. Then, she remembers something.

"Seung Hyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"What happens to that woman?" she asks.

"Who?"

She sighs "The one that you told me about. The one you like even though you're marrying Se Kyung back then. What happened to her?"

Seung Hyun smiles. "Ahh... Her." he just said.

Dara suddenly feels frustrated. She removed his arms around her and faced him. "Yes, her. What happened to her?"

Seung Hyun laughs at her because she looks cute at that moment. "Don't tell me you're jealous of her?" he teases her.

"Yah." she's annoyed this time. "Tell me."

Seung Hyun sighs happily, smiles at her and patted her head. "She's my girlfriend now."

Dara was dumbfounded. "What?"

"It was you," he said. He steps closer to her and hugs her. "It's you. It's always been you."

Dara feels shy and giddy at the same time when he said that. She hugs him back and rests her chin on his shoulder. "I'm confused," she whispers.

"I think it started to notice you when you help me with my car and we ate at McDonald's. You're kind and you have a beautiful smile. Even you're hiding behind your glasses and messy bun, I still find you beautiful. Come to think about it, I think it really started in the elevator when I saw you with your hair down and without glasses." he chuckles.

"You start liking me then?" she asks.

"I start liking you when you saved me from Na Ji Woo's crazy act but I'm denial," he said casually.

She leans back to see his face. "So, in Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding..."

He nodded. She frowns. "That must be awkward for you, seeing me like that." He shook his head. "I understand. I'm just glad that I was the one who found you and I'm there to support you."

"It must be hard for you when I start dating Ji Yong," she whispers.

Seung Hyun sighs "I didn't know that he's pursuing you. It was too late when I found out. But I'm happy for you, really. I can see how happy you were with him. And I am fine with us being a good friend. It's better to be friends with you than not to know you at all." he paused. "It's my reason why I didn't want to be with you when you told me you like me. I was scared that it will ruin our friendship if we dated. But I can't be without you anymore."

Dara rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad that you tell me this. I thought you don't want to be with me because I wasn't enough for you."

Seung Hyun holds her closer to him. "You're more than enough for me." Dara sighs happily when he said that.

"Dara-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"What you've been through is hard and I know there's a part of you that you feel scared that something like that might happen again. I won't promise you anything but I will do my best to treat you well and make you happy. I just want you to trust me, that if we face something difficult, we're going to talk about it and face it together. Do you understand me?" he said.

It's like he read her mind at that moment. Yes, she's scared. She's scared that one day, he will leave her as Ji Yong did. But it gives her comfort when he said that even they face a difficult situation, they will talk about it. It's enough assurance for her coming from him. She nodded and held him tightly. "I understand," she said.

"As long as we have each other, we can get through anything together. Do you believe me?" he asks her.

"Yes, I do," she whispers. Seung Hyun kisses her forehead and they remain like that for a while.


	37. Closure... or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara and Ji Yong will have their 'talk'.

Ji Seung Hoon never experienced this in his entire career. He doesn't understand it at all. How can an actress not deliver such lines properly? It's been 30 minutes since he asks Lee Joo Yeon to internalized and think about how to deliver those lines with emotion.

Suddenly, Dara arrived on the set. She just got out of a meeting when Chae Rin calls her about the situation. She approaches Seung Hoon.

"Ji PD-nim, is everything okay?" she asks.

"No. It's a disaster! And I don't understand why. I thought she's a versatile actress? Why she can't deliver this line properly?!" he hissed.

"Which line?"

"On Scene 31," Seung Hoon said. Dara picks up the script and checks it. She reads it and understands. It's the scene where the lead female character rejects the lead male character. She smiles at Seung Hoon. "I'll talk to her and help her."

"Please do. Time is ticking." Seung Hoon said. Dara left Seung Hoon and looks for Joo Yeon. She found her on the set where she's still reading the script. Not too far from her is Ji Yong who's also internalizing his lines.

"Lee Joo Yeon-ssi?" she calls her name. Joo Yeon looks at her and smiles. "Writer Park," Joo Yeon greets her. Dara approaches her and sat beside her.

"Are you okay? I heard you're having a hard time on this scene." Dara said. Joo Yeon sighs. "I am. I feel embarrassed because I'm delaying the production. Ji PD was so mad at me a while ago." she paused. "I mean, this is a great scene and I know this will mark as one of the important scenes this drama but I don't know what emotion I will give on this. As crazy as it looks, I'm too happy with my love life now for this kind of scene." she gave her an apologetic smile.

Dara smiles and nodded. "I get it. Park Min Ah's character is really complicated. She's torn between her feelings with Mr. Jang and what she feels towards Song Jae Sung. You see, in this scene, she already likes Jae Sung but she's still attached to Mr. Jang despite the fact that he let go of her for the sake of his wife. And Jae Sung being hopelessly romantic, she knows that whatever she does will break him. So, she wanted to end their connection is the less painful way possible." she paused. "Do you want me to help you on how to deliver your lines? I mean, this is just a suggestion. You can change it according to what's more comfortable for you."

"Ohh! Yes, please. It will be a big help." she said. Then she looks at Ji Yong. "How about you do it with Ji Yong-ssi so he will also know the proper emotion for the role?"

"What?" Dara was shocked.

"Ji Yong-ssi, come. Writer Park will deliver my lines with you so we can see what proper emotion we should do with this scene." Joo Yeon said. Ji Yong sighs and approaches them. Dara feels like she's trapped but she must not show that she's uncomfortable. Ji Seung Hoon came to the set at that moment. Joo Yeon and Dara stood up and Joo Yeon went on the side to watch them. The other staff watches too. Chae Rin decided to video it so she can show it to Joo Yeon for review. Dara faces Ji Yong.

"Are you really sure you're doing this?" Ji Yong asks in a bored tone.

"Yes. For the drama's sake." Dara said. She put down the script on the sofa.

"You're not going to read the lines?" he asks. Dara smiles at him. "I wrote those words. I know it very well. You know the required action on this scene, right?"

"You're right, Writer Park," he said amusingly.

"Okay. Let's start with your line." Dara said. Ji Yong nodded. Ji Yong took a deep breath while Dara relaxes her arms. Then they look at each other.

"You were Mr. Jang's lover," he said.

"I don't have time for this, Jae Sung," she said and tries to turn her back on him but Ji Yong holds her arm and forced her to face him again. "I don't care if you don't. What I want to know is why you are still holding on to him where in fact he already let go of you?"

Dara pulls her arm off his hold "It's none of your business."

"It is my business because I'm in love with you!" he yells at her. "I love you, Min Ah. And I know that you have feelings for me too but you're stopping yourself to fall for me. Why? Why are you stopping yourself to be loved by a person who can give his whole heart to you!"

"Because his love is the only thing I know!" Dara said in a loud but heartbreaking way. "I love him. He might be far away now, with his wife on his side, but he's here." she pats the middle of her chest. "He's here inside my heart. His love is the only thing I know. And he leaving me doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"Min Ah-yah, he is someone's husband! He's a family man! Why are you devaluing yourself by loving him?" Ji Yong said in a pleading voice. She can almost see the pain in his eyes.

"He's there when I almost got raped when he first meets me. He's the only person who believes in me when my parents disowned me when I decided to do fashion design instead of being a doctor. He made me feel his equal even our status are complicated. He loved me on all those times we were together." she said in a hoarse voice, that it sounded like she's about to cry. "Tell me, Jae Sung. Was it too much for me to hold on to the only person who valued me as a person? Was it too much to wait? Was it too much to hope that he will choose me someday? Was it too much for me to keep on loving him?"

Ji Yong was shocked when tears fall from Dara's eyes.

"Min Ah-yah."

"You said that you're in love with me, but are you? Do you really love me? Or you're just curious about the woman who lives in the apartment facing yours?" she said in a stern voice. She wipes her tears and looks straight to him. "Don't mistake lust into love. I have no time for your petty game," she said. Her tone is like a cold-hearted person. Suddenly, a loud round of applause pulls Ji Yong and Dara back to reality. Joo Yeon and Ji Seung Hoon approach them.

"Wow! Writer Park, I didn't know that you can act!" Joo Yeon said. Chae Rin and Jennie approach them too, both smiling broadly and looks like they are about to fangirl over her. Jennie is carrying a box of tissue and show it to Dara. "Ms. Park, tissue.". She gets a few piles of tissue and wipes her tears away. "Thank you, Jennie."

"You're not just a good writer. You're also can act. You really are a Jack of all trades, Writer Park. Any plans on acting? I would love to be the director of your first acting job," Seung Hoon said. Dara smiles at him and shook her head. Seung Hoon looks at Joo Yeon "Did you catch up with her?"

Joo Yeon nodded her head. "Yes, PD-nim"

Chae Rin butts in "Lee Joo Yeon-ssi, I recorded it. If you want to review it, I can share the video with you." she said.

"Oh. That's perfect. Send it to me." Joo Yeon said. She excused herself and Chae Rin and Jennie follow her. Seung Hoon asks the staff to ready the set in 20 minutes and he went back to the director's chair. Dara looks at Ji Yong. He looked shocked.

"You did great. Your emotion is on-point." Dara compliments him.

"Ahh... Yes. Thank you." he said. "Dara-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Have you decided yet?" he asks. Dara knows what he means. It's been a month already when she told him that she needs time to think about it.

"Would it be okay with you if we talk in the Dong Mansion? Neither your place, my place or any public places are proper to have a conversation," she said.

Ji Yong agrees. "I'm fine with that. Message me whenever is it," he said. She nodded. "I will. Excuse me," she said and she walks away from him.

Ji Yong remembers the words she let go of the dialogue a while ago.

_'Was it too much for me to hold on to the only person who valued me as a person? Was it too much to wait? Was it too much to hope that he will choose me someday? Was it too much for me to keep on loving him?'_

Maybe Dara wrote those words back then when he left her because when she said those words a while ago, it pierced his heart so deep that he can feel the pain in his chest.

\---

"No." Seon Woong said.

"Oppa." Dara pleaded.

"Why do you even want to talk to him? And what's there to talk about?" he asks his sister as they are having that conversation while he's checking the edited videos for the variety show he's directing.

"I want this to be done once and for all. If I still don't talk to Ji Yong-ssi, he will not stop bothering me. I want to give him the chance to talk then get over with our past." she explains. Seon Woong continues to watch the video on the screen and write down some changes he wants.

"I even suggest that I want us to talk in your home, Oppa. And he agrees."

Seon Woong looks at Dara. "Yah! Are you crazy? I don't want that man in your life, how can you expect me to welcome him at my own home?!"

Dara shrugs. "Okay. Then, we'll just go to my place. Or better yet, his place."

Seon Woong glares at him. "Can I strangle you?"

"Oppa, please. I want to get over this. We're just going to talk. I had no plans on dating him again. I just want a proper closure." she paused. "Please."

Seon Woong sighs and looks back to the screen. "Fine. Do it as soon as possible."

Dara smiles "Thank you, Oppa." Seon Woong nodded. "Go now. I have to finish this." Dara just nodded and left Seon Woong. Seon Woong hopes that after they talk, Ji Yong won't bother his sister anymore.

\---

Dara and Seung Hyun had dinner in a Mexican restaurant in Itaewon that night.

"Good?" Seung Hyun asks her as he watches her enjoy her chicken enchiladas. Dara nodded and have a sip of her beer. "This is so delicious. I never tried Mexican food before."

"I'm glad you love it," he said as he scoops a spoonful of his brisket enchiladas.

"By the way, I heard something," he said.

"What?"

"You delivered lines with Kwon Ji Yong because Lee Joo Yeon is having a hard time internalizing," he said. Dara smiles. "I did. Joo Yeon-ssi is too happy with her love life that she doesn't know how she will act that particular scene. So, I delivered some line with Kwon Ji Yong so she has an idea." she said nonchalantly.

Seung Hyun sighs as he stares down to his food. "They said you did great. You even cried."

"It was the emotion needed on that scene. I did cry when I'm writing that part because Min Ah is torn between her love for Mr. Jang and her feeling towards Jae Sung," she explains. Then she giggles "You know what? Ji PD even asks me if I have a plan on acting. He would love to direct me on my debut as an actress."

"No.," he said sternly. They look at each other. Dara smiles at him "Why? Don't I look like an actress?"

"You can't be an actress. If you become an actress, you'll have to act with actors. You're beautiful and you have this innocent look so you'll be a lead actress. And lead actress does kissing scenes. No, you can't be an actress." he said as he takes a bite of his food.

Dara laughs at what he said. "Yah. I have no plans on acting. It will make my life more complicated. I love being a low profile writer." she looks at him carefully. He looks sulking. "Are you mad?"

"No." he answered.

"You hate the idea of me being an actress and kissing other men?" she teases him. He glares at him. "Yah!" he hissed. Dara giggles again. She knows he's jealous.

"You're cute when you're jealous, Oppa," she said out of nowhere. Seung Hyun froze upon hearing her call him Oppa. She continues to eat while he keeps on staring at her. She noticed that he wasn't eating.

"What? Is there something wrong with your food?" she asks.

"You called me Oppa," he said blankly. She looks at him quizzically. He's just staring back at her. "Oh." she just said. They keep looking at each other. Dara looks away first and continues to eat. Suddenly, Seung Hyun sighs and smiles happily. "You're adorable," he said before he continues to eat. Dara stares back at him and noticed that he looks happy now.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks. He shook his head. "No, not at all."

Dara is still bothered. "I mean, you were upset when I told you about the acting stuff, then you suddenly become silent. Now, you look happy. I'm confused."

Seung Hyun put down his spoon and glance at her. "I'm always happy whenever I'm with you," he said and smiles at her. Dara just sighs. Seung Hyun can see the frustration in her so he gives her an answer that might brighten up her mood.

"I like that you call me Oppa."

She smiles shyly at him. "I thought you didn't like it."

"I love it, actually. I hope you call me that every time," he said. "It makes my heart flutters" he paused and smiles again. "But that's given. You always make my heart flutter."

Dara blushes on what he said. She picks up her drink and emptied it in on drink. She realizes that it was beer. She coughs and immediately grabs some napkin to cover her lips. Seung Hyun grabs the glass of water and places it near her. When she stops coughing, she took the glass of water and has a sip of it.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She just nodded. Then, she remembers something.

"Seung Hyun-ah, I have to tell you something," she said.

"What?"

"I'm going to talk with Ji Yong."

Seung Hyun looks at her seriously. "Why?"

She sighs. "He's been asking me to talk with him. I've been refusing him every time he asks but I want to end this once and for all. We'll meet at Seon Woong Oppa's home. It's better there than in public or in our home. The garden is huge anyway and CCTV cameras are everywhere too."

Seung Hyun remains quiet for a while. "Do you really have to?" he asks.

She nodded. "He won't stop unless I give him a chance to talk. I want to clear things up with him too."

Seung Hyun suddenly has the urge to have a beer at that moment but since he's driving, he only has lemon soda at that moment. "Should I be worried?" he asks Dara.

Dara shook her head "Not at all. We're just going to talk. And I bet Seon Woong Oppa and Hye Jung Unnie will be watching over us nearby. Trust me, Oppa, hmm?"

"Okay," he answers and smiles ta her. Of course, he trusts her more than anything. The fact that she will be with Ji Yong is what he didn't like. But he trusts her and waits for her after their conversation.

\---

When Dara got home, she sends Ji Yong saying where and when they will meet to talk. Ji Yong replied immediately if it is really okay that they talk in the Dong Mansion. She assures him that's fine because they will just talk in the garden.

That day arrived, Dara is already in the Dong residence. She's currently in the garden with Haru, they are walking and talking about Haru's school while waiting for Ji Yong. Seon Woong and Hye Jung are watching them from a distance.

"I really don't like this." Seon Woong said.

Hye Jung holds on to her husband's arm "I think Dara needs this. This is the proper closure she needed. Who knows? After this, she'll find someone better."

"Yah." Seon Woong hissed.

"Yeobo, she's turning 31 soon. She's not getting any younger. Even she failed with Ji Yong, she still deserves to be loved and be happy. She just needs to find the right man for her."

Seon Woong huffed. "She's too kind. I don't think anyone deserves her." Hye Jung nudges him "You're so overprotective of Dara. Let her fight her own battle. We'll just watch and help her if she needs it."

A sound of a car was heard coming. Seon Woong and Hye Jung walk back to the driveway. An SUV arrived and park on the side. The driver's side door opens and Ji Yong comes out from it. He closes the door and locked the door. He walks towards Seon Woong and Hye Jung. Hye Jung holds Seon Woong's arm tightly to be sure he won't attack Ji Yong. Ji Yong bows to them and greets them.

"Good day, Seon Woong-ssi, Hye Jung-ssi. Thank you for allowing me in your home." Ji Yong said and smiles.

"Actually, you're not welcome here. We're doing this for Dara." Seon Woong said. Hye Jung pats him and tsked. Hye Jung looks at Ji Yong. "Dara is with Haru. We'll just take our daughter then you and Dara can talk." Hye Jung said and signals Ji Yong to follow them. They walk towards to garden. By the man-made pond, Dara and Haru are talking as their pointing on the pond.

"Dong Haru." Hye Jung calls her daughter. Both Haru and Dara look at her direction. When Dara saw Ji Yong behind Hye Jung and Seon Woong, the smile on her face is gone. They walk towards them. Seon Woong picks up Haru.

"Ji Yong is here." Hye Jung told Dara. She just nodded. Haru is looking at Ji Yong strangely. Ji Yong noticed it and he smiles at her.

"Long time no see, Haru-yah." Ji Yong said.

"Are you Uncle Ji Yong?" the little girl asks. Ji Yong nodded. "Yes. You remember me," he said.

"Our helper said that you left my Aunt Dara so she got sick before," Haru said while frowning at him. All of them are surprised by what the little girl said.

"I think we should get inside." Seon Woong said.

"Yes. And I need to speak to that helper. Come." Hye Jung said as she leads the way back inside their home followed by her husband and daughter.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought we kept everything secret to her. I think she heard the helpers talking." Dara apologizes.

"It's fine. I can't blame them for thinking that," he said.

She sighs. "Let's go to the gazebo by the pond?" she said pointing at the direction she said. Ji Yong just nodded and the walk towards the place. When they arrived at the gazebo, Dara sat down at the bench seat while Ji Yong sat on the other side.

"I'm really glad you're giving me a chance to talk with you." Ji Yong said.

"It's better to do this now so we can work in peace in the future. I also think that we need this because we ended our relationship in a bad way," she said. He agrees. "How do we start this?" he asks.

Dara took a deep breath before she speaks. "I want you to know that what happened to me is not your fault. To be honest with you, I'm the type of person that even when I'm hurt, I will keep it to myself. My depression is build up by the incidents that happen to me. Like my parents' death, Young Bae went to France, my break up with Dong Hae, Young Bae having Min Hyo Rin in his life and a lot more. Our break up is just a part of it. The worst and the one that put me in depression is Mom's death. I feel like people leaving me for years. Hence, I tried to kill myself. If Seon Woong Oppa didn't see me that day, I will be gone by now." she said. "Never blame yourself for that."

"I'm still part of it. Also, when I was in France for fashion week, I think Young Bae saw me when I was out for my free time. He approached me and punched me out of nowhere. My road manager and some standby security immediate stopped him. My manager wants to bring him to the police station but I refused. I understand why he did it." he said.

"I heard about that incident. I was in London at that time. Hyo Rin suddenly brought me there. Then, one of my classmates saw it and she knew Young Bae." she paused. "You had a good career in America. I read that you went out with Kiko Mizuhara from time to time. I'm glad you have friends there."

"We always go out whenever I'm in New York. She meets me whenever she's L.A. I do gain some friends there," he explains. She nodded. She looks at the pond while Ji Yong continues to look at her.

"I was about to follow you. I was about to go to the airport that day. I went here to say goodbye to Mom but she suddenly collapsed. We brought her to the hospital. I was so scared at that time. Then, the announcement of our break up came. I was devastated. I tried contacting you at that time. I even asked for Hye Jung Unnie's help. But when we were able to reach you, Mr. Ha said that you didn't want to talk to me." she explains.

"I didn't say anything like that. I was hoping and waiting for you to follow me or contact me. But nothing." he said in a sad voice.

Dara smiles "But did you do anything to contact me while you're in States? Did you do anything to check on me?" she looks at him. "Ji Yong-ah, you did nothing. Mom died thinking that you kept your promise to her. And you weren't at her funeral. Your company sends flowers but Young Bae was so mad that he destroyed it. I desperately need you at that time but you weren't there."

Ji Yong bows his head "I'm sorry."

"I was depressed. I isolated myself from work, my friends and my family. I tried to end my life. I don't know why I did it but the constant pain in my heart is unbearable. I was rushed to the hospital and they saved me. Seon Woong Oppa was so mad at me at that time but he made me realized what I did. So, I agree to be in rehab for months. Then, after my discharged, I decided to go to France to study. I develop my skill in screenwriting. And I'm happy with the result." she smiles while remembering her time in France.

"I know you come here in hopes that we will talk about us, but I want you to know that I already moved on from you. I'm over you. It's one of the things that I overcome while on rehab. I don't hate you or whatsoever. I am thankful that you come and be a part of my life. But that chapter of my life with you is long over. I am happy now. I hope you are too." she said with sincerity.

Ji Yong stood up and walk towards her. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "Dara-yah, I can't do that. I still love you. I'm still in love with you. There's no day that I haven't thought of you since I left. I know I didn't do anything to be with you but you're also the reason why I work hard in Hollywood. I want to be successful in it. I want you to be proud of me."

Dara smiles sadly at him. "But all I wanted was you," she whispered.

Ji Yong felt like someone pierces a knife on his chest. "I know," he said. "But, Dara, we can start again. Give me a chance to prove myself again. I'm not leaving you again. I'll be better this time, hmm?" he asks.

Dara looks at him. She can see that he desperately wants her back. Then, she pulls her hands off his hold. "I'm sorry. But I can't."

Ji Yong stood up and step back. "Why?" he asks.

She stood up too and face him "I'm in love with someone right now." she said. "And I want to be with him."

"Dara-yah." Ji Yong pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for those times that we are together. But this is the end for us. I cannot offer you friendship now but I want us to be good colleagues as we work in the same industry. Can we do that?" she asks.

Ji Yong stares at her for a while as she waits for his answer.

"We will be good colleagues but I will wait for you, Dara. I won't bother you but you must know that I love you so much and I will wait for you to come back to me," he said.

"Ji Yong-yah."

"I will wait, Dara-ah." he simply said.

\---

Seung Hyun is in his office to read some new contracts. He wants to make himself busy because he doesn't want to think about Dara and Ji Yong. He might just drive himself to Dong's resident and stop them from talking.

As she goes through to the contract, Bom informs him that he has a guest. When he asks who, Bom said that it's Na Ji Woo and her manager. Seung Hyun was taken aback by it. But he didn't want to be rude so he told Bom to let them in.

The door opens and Na Ji Woo enters the room alone. Seung Hyun tensed up. She's carrying a paper bag from a known bakeshop.

"Good day, Vice President Park," she said in a sweet voice.

"Na Ji Woo-ssi, what can I do for you?" he asked.

She smiles brightly and placed the paper bag on the side of his table. "I brought some snacks for you, Vice President. I just want to thank you for letting me back to KEBN."

Seung Hyun smiles and nodded. "I see. You're welcome." She blushes all of a sudden and she looks shy. Seung Hyun tries to show her that he's busy why checking his computer and the documents in front of him.

"Vice President, I would like to treat you and Ms. Park in a dinner sometimes, if that's okay?" she asks.

"I'm quite busy now. And my schedule is full. As for Ms. Park, she's working on a drama now. But we'll see what we can do." he said without looking at her.

She nodded and smiles awkwardly. Seung Hyun wants to send her away because he really feels uncomfortable. Suddenly, Ji Woo's manager enters the room and told Ji Woo that they have to attend an event in a few hours. The manager and Na Ji Woo bid goodbye to Seung Hyun. After they left, Seung Hyun feels relief. It was really awkward having Ji Woo around. 


	38. You like? I like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara told Seon Woong that she's dating Seung Hyun. Seungri celebrates his birthday with Chae Rin, Jennie, Mino, Ji Yong, and Dara.

Dara just finished checking the 10th episode of their drama. The 8th episode will be aired that night while the next episode is on the next day. The response of the audience to the drama is great. Many fell in love with Kwon Ji Yong's character and many adore Lee Joo Yeon's acting.

She's on her way to the shooting location when she bumps with Na Ji Woo.

"Hello, Writer Park." Ji Woo said.

"Hi, Na Ji Woo-ssi. How are you?" Dara asks.

Ji Woo smiles sweetly "I'm good. I just finished my interview a few minutes ago. I'm going to a photo shoot later." she said. Dara nodded and smiles at her.

"By the way, did Vice President Choi mentioned to you about the dinner?" Ji Woo asks. Dara knows what she's talking about. Seung Hyun mentioned it to her a week ago. He also said that he didn't want to have dinner with Ji Woo because he's uncomfortable with her so he just made an excuse for them being busy.

"Ahh... Yes. He did mention it. I'm sorry but my schedule is full because of the drama." Dara said.

"Vice President Choi told me that. Actually..." Ji Woo smiles while blushing. "He offers that we should have dinner together, the two of us only but I'm not comfortable with it so I mentioned that we should include you since you are friends with him. He looks upset when I said it but he said it's okay."

Dara was surprised at what she said. She's lying now. Dara smiles. "I see. That's fine. It's not a problem."

"Don't be sad, Writer Park. We can have a meal together too. Just us girls, okay?" Ji Woo said sweetly. Dara just nodded.

"I have to go. It's nice to see you, Na Ji Woo-ssi." Dara said and left immediately. Dara didn't like Ji Woo is acting. She just hopes that Na Ji Woo won't do something stupid again.

\---

Ji Yong is testing the keyboard piano as he waits for the shooting to start. It's the scene where he sings in the bar for Min Ah, Lee Joo Yeon's character. The song is what he wrote in America while missing Dara. Apparently, Dara never heard his song ever since he recorded it.

Dara enters the bar and greeted Ji Seung Hoon. Ji Yong saw him and he smiles upon seeing her. He hasn't bothered her but he's still hoping for her to come back to him. She didn't mention she likes now but seeing Dara recently, she looks lovelier than ever.

Jennie taps his shoulder and he looks at her. "Ji Yong-ssi, we will start the shoot," she said. Ji Yong nodded. He sat properly and took a deep breath.

Joo Yeon sat on one of the free tables there as her stylist fixes her hair. The cameramen are checking their views while Seung Hoon is monitoring. Dara sat there and watches the staff moved.

Ji Yong is adjusting his seat comfortable way. He also checks the mic if it is working.

"Okay! Quiet on the set!" Seung Hoon announced. "Ji Yong-ssi, are you ready?"

"Yes, PD-nim" Ji Yong answered.

"Okay! Ready! 1-2-3-, action!" Seung Hoon yells.

Ji Yong starts to play his piano. The set is quiet. Joo Yeon stares at Ji Yong as he plays the piano. Dara looks at Ji Yong upon hearing the melody. She suddenly feels nervous. Then, Ji Yong starts singing. Dara listens to his song and she feels like he's talking to her.

Ji Yong continues to sing, remembering memories with Dara. The day he meets her, their first dinner together, at Haru's birthday, the night he confessed that he likes her, the night she told him that she likes him, the pictorial, the award ceremony, IU's concert, and when they stayed in Busan. All the sweet happy memories with her. He also remembered the night he left her.

He continues to sing. On his line of view, he can see Dara. She's expressionless as he sings for her. She's looking at the monitor then to him. Their eyes meet. Ji Yong can't help but miss her even she's right there.

After the song, Seung Hoon yells 'cut'. The staff applauds Ji Yong. Dara applauds to and smiles at him. She acknowledges his talent as a musician.

Ji Yong feels like crying at that moment. His stylist was about to approach him when he stood up and excuse himself. The staff was surprised but the stylist said that Ji Yong just wants to calm himself down. Dara didn't buy it. But she didn't do anything about it.

The shooting continues after Ji Yong came back. They shoot some scene where Ji Yong's character will confess to Joo Yeon's character. Dara is watching for the distance. Seeing her drama coming into life makes her happy. From Kim Ji Won and Lee Dong Gun to Kwon Ji Yong and Lee Joo Yeon.

After the shooting, some of the staff decided to have dinner together. Dara is exiting the bar when Ji Yong follows her.

"Dara-yah." Ji Yong calls her. Dara looks back at him. She smiles. "What?"

"I just want to know what can you say about the song I made," he said.

Dara smiles "It's really a good song. It suits the drama and you did well back there." she points back at the bar. Ji Yong nodded. "I'm glad. I wrote that song in America. I was planning to release it as a digital single I feel like it's not time yet." he explains.

Dara just nodded. "Well, I'm glad you didn't because I think it really suits this drama," she said as she starts walking out again. Ji Yong walks beside her.

"Are you going to have dinner with the staff?" Ji Yong asks.

She shook her head. "No, I have plans," she replied timidly.

"Dinner with Dong Hae, Yoona, and Seung Hyun?" he asks. Dara looks at him. "No, we just went to dinner two nights ago. I'm heading home. I'm quite tired, really." she sighs.

"I see. I can drive you to Mapo if you want." Ji Yong offers. Dara smiles sadly at him. "Mom's home was sold before she died. I live in Dongbinggo-dong now. And I have my car." she shows her key to him. "I'll go ahead," she said and bows to him before she left.

Ji Yong tucks his hands on the pocket of his pants. He tried. But he will never get tired trying to win her back. He just watched her walk out of the bar. And he smiles. At least, she's not avoiding him anymore.

\---

Dara is waiting for her ramen to cook when the doorbell rings. She went to the door and opens it. It's Seon Woong. Dara let him in.

"Did you have dinner all ready?" Seon Woong asks as he put some paper bag of takeout food on the table. She shakes her head. "Not yet. I'm waiting for my ramen to be cooked," she said.

Seon Woong sighs as he puts out the food from the paper bag. It's spicy fried chicken, kimbap, potato jeon, and some side dishes. "How many days have you been eating ramen?" he asks

"Just tonight. I'm eating really well, you know," she grins at him. Seon Woong stares at his sister. Indeed, she looks well and healthier. "Fine, check your ramen and let's eat."

Dara walks towards the kitchen tabletop and took her ramen. She also helps Seon Woong prepare the food on the table.

"Did you bring this because you think I'm not eating well?" she asks as she takes out some bowls and chopsticks.

"Well, kind of. Hye Jung has a shoot in Yongsan. I drop her off there and I decided to check on you." he said. They went to the table and sat on the chairs. Dara opens the ramen and mixed it.

"How's the drama?" he asks.

"It's going pretty well. We shoot Kwon Ji Yong's singing part today. He did well. We are going to shoot the scene tomorrow when Park Min Ah and Mr. Jang will meet." she said. Seon Woong becomes interested. "That's one of the critical scenes on your script. Ohh... I really want to see that." Seon Woong was hopeful. Dara smiles.

Seon Woong glances at Dara. She's eating well. And she looks more lively. "Dara-yah?"

"Hmm?"

Seon Woong took a deep breath before speaking "I noticed that you always go out with Choi Seung Hyun. Some of my staff are asking if the two of you are dating or something. I told them that you're just close and you go out in a group because I know you meet Dong Hae and Yoona weekly, right?" he chuckles. "Aish. My staff is really nosy. They make me laugh. But I'm okay with you going out with Choi Seung Hyun that you spend your time with Kwon Ji Yong in the set." Seon Woong points out.

Dara stopped eating as she listens to Seon Woong. '_So, people noticed us_.' she thought. She glances at Seon Woong. He looks happy while eating.

"Oppa?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm dating Choi Seung Hyun," she said. Seon Woong drops his chopsticks and kimbap. He looks at her blankly. She can't read his thought. They just stare at each other for a while until Seon Woong speaks.

"Why?" he asks in a dismayed tone.

"I like him. And I want to be with him," she answered.

"Dara-yah."

"Oppa, Seung Hyun is a good person. Ever since we were friends, he's been very supportive of me. He's kind and thoughtful. From my issues with Young Bae to my break up with Ji Yong, he's there to listen to me. I pushed him away when Mom passed away. He feels so bad when he found out about my depression. He likes me, Oppa, and I want to be with him." she explains.

"Park Sandara!" Seon Woong calls her name in a loud voice. He looks disappointed. "How can you think of dating now? Have you forgotten what happen with you and Ji Yong?"

Dara sighs. "That was in the past, Oppa. Seung Hyun is different from Ji Yong. He's a man of his word. He keeps his word." she paused. "I've learned my lesson from what happened to me and Kwon Ji Yong. I will not do the same mistake with Seung Hyun."

Seon Woong can't help but worry about her. But he doesn't trust her decision now. Seon Woong stands up and left Dara's home. Dara just stares at the food in front of her. She understands Seon Woong's concern but she knows that Seung Hyun will keep his promise to her. She trusts him. She will let Seon Woong calm down before she talks to him regarding her relationship with Choi Seung Hyun.

\---

_Two weeks later_

Dara stops by a mall to buy a gift for Seung Ri's birthday. Seung Ri invited her to a birthday dinner in a fancy restaurant. Seung Ri even guilt-trips her by saying he misses her and he really wants to celebrate his birthday with her there. Chae Rin even convinced her to join.

She bought an expensive pair of sunglasses for him. After the shopping she did, she went to the restaurant immediately. Upon her arrival, she immediately saw Mino waiting outside the restaurant. She approaches him.

"Mino-yah," she calls him. Mino looks at her direction and smiles. She stood an arm away from him.

"Why are you outside? Where's Seung Ri?" she asks.

"He's already inside, Noona." he paused. "Noona, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Seung Ri invited Ji Yong Hyung. He declined at first because he said he has a photoshoot but his photoshoot finished early so he decided to come. He's already inside. Seung Ri said that he's sorry. He also said that if you're not comfortable that Hyung is inside, he understands." Mino said apologetically.

Dara smiles. "You two don't have to worry about me and Ji Yong-ssi. We're pretty civil to each other now. And we already talked about what happened in the past. And I'm pretty sure that I made it clear to him that I already moved on from him and I inform him that I like someone else now." she explains to Mino.

Mino can't help but worry. He doesn't want Dara to feel uncomfortable. "Are you sure, Noona?"

Dara's expression becomes serious. "Yah. Are you really concern about me because Ji Yong is there or are Seung Ri scared that I will order something expensive?" Mino was taken aback by what she just said. Then, Dara laughs. "Yah. I'm fine. And just so you know, Ji Yong is pretty considerate of my personal space lately. So, you don't have to worry. If I feel uncomfortable, I will tell you immediately, okay?" she said.

Mino huffs and nodded. Dara holds on to Mino's arm. "Let's go inside. I really want to sit down, my heels are killing me," she said. Mino smiles and they went inside the restaurant.

Ji Yong quietly listens to Seung Ri and Chae Rin having a conversation. Jennie is sitting across Chae Rin while two empty seats on her right face Seung Ri and him.

The door opens and Mino enters the room with Dara. She's holding into Mino's arm. Ji Yong was surprised because he didn't expect her to come. Seung Ri stood up to greet her. Dara and Seung Ri hugged each other.

"Happy birthday, Seung Ri," Dara said. They let go of each other. Seung Ri smiles brightly at her. "Thank you for coming, Noona."

"It's my pleasure. I've been busy lately that I don't have time to meet you or drop by at the coffee shop. I've been an awful friend." she pouts.

Seung Ri chuckles. "We understand, Noona. Chae Rin and Jennie told us how hard you work. But I'm really glad you're here now." he said and pats her shoulder.

Dara smiles and presents her gift to Seung Ri. He accepts it. "Thank you, Noona. Have a seat, please."

Dara nodded. She was about to sit on the seat across Seung Ri but she noticed that there's a coat there so she sat on the seat across Ji Yong. Mino feels stupid at that moment for not offering the middle seat to her. He took the middle seat then.

Dara looks at "Hello, Chae Rin" then to Jennie "Hello, Jennie"

"Hi, Ms. Park. I really like your dress. It's pretty." Chae Rin said. Dara smiles. "Thank you. And please, just call me Dara. We're not at work. I'm just here as your friend."

Jennie speaks. "We thought you have a meeting tonight," she said.

"Ahh... yes. I was supposed to meet a film producer but we reschedule because he has an urgent matter," she explains and looks at Ji Yong who's staring at her ever since she enters the room. "Hello, Ji Yong-ssi," she said.

Ji Yong was wakened from his daze and greeted her. "Hi, Dara-yah. I'm glad you came," he said. She just smiles and nodded.

"Ahh! Shall we order?" Seung Ri said. They all agreed.

As they have their appetizers, they are having conversations. Chae Rin and Jennie are talking to each other while Seung Ri listens. Mino is telling Dara his recent trip to Germany. Ji Yong is looking at Dara as she listens and looks at Mino. She seems fascinated with his brother. She is even comfortable holding his arm when she enters the room, tapping him when he jokes and even allows him to place his arm on the head of her chair.

Suddenly, something clicked on Ji Yong's mind. Dara told her that she likes someone right now. Seeing how attentive and happy she is while talking to Mino means something. He directs his glance to his brother. Could it be? Could it be his brother that the woman he loves like?

"That's really awesome, Mino-yah," she said. "I hope I can also go on a trip alone and explore new places by myself."

"You should try it, Noona. It's a learning experience." Mino said. "By the way, you mentioned meeting a film producer. What's that?"

"Ohh... yes. There's a film producer who wants to produce a movie that is written by me. He said his wife is a fan of 'Captivated by you' and 'Muse' and he finds my stories refreshing. He asks me to presents some scenario so he can decide what story we should work on." she said happily. "I already have three plots to present."

"That's great, Noona," Mino said while smiling at her.

"Will you consider me to be a part of that movie?" Ji Yong said out of nowhere. Mino and Dara look at him. "I would love to be in your first movie Dara-yah." Ji Yong said while looking directly at her. Dara smiles timidly as she looks at him "Well, maybe. But I really have someone in mind to portray these roles and I don't want to bother you for a cameo. You've done a pretty great job in 'Muse' for you to appear for a cameo."

"I wouldn't mind. It's my pleasure to do that for you." Ji Yong said.

"Thank you, Ji Yong-ssi." Dara smiles.

"Noona, I just remembered. I learn a new pastry recipe. Visit our shop so you can taste it." Mino said. Dara nodded. "Sure, no problem."

Ji Yong butts in again. "Can I also try it too? I can go along with Dara to try it." Mino scowls at him. Dara noticed it. She took Mino's hand and squeezes it. Mino looks down at their hands then back at Dara. She slightly shook her head. He understands. She didn't want him to fight his brother.

Ji Yong noticed their action and he feels like reality hits him. It's Mino. Dara likes his brother. Mino looks back at him. "Sure, come along with Noona to try it," he said. Dara pats his hand before she lets it go.

Dara's phone rings. She took it out and saw that it was Choi Seung Hyun calling. She excuses herself and went out. Ji Yong is glaring at Mino. He can't understand why Dara likes him. Is it because Mino reminds her of him?

Dara came back and sat back down. She taps Mino and whispers something to him. Mino looks at Dara and nodded with a smile. Ji Yong can't help but be jealous.

The main course arrived and aside for Ji Yong, they enjoy the meal while having a conversation. Their desserts are great too. Chae Rin prepared a cake for Seung Ri and they sing for him.

After Seung Ri's birthday dinner, they went out of the restaurant. Ji Yong keeps his emotion control as Dara and Mino walk side by side.

Mino looks at Seung Ri. "I will drive Noona home. She took a cab here," he said. Seung Ri nodded. "Okay. I'll drive Chae Rin and Jennie home. Is that okay with you, hyung?" Seung Ri asks Ji Yong.

"Fine. I just want to go home and rest." Ji Yong said plainly.

"Ohh. Why don't we take Jennie with us? Chae Rin lives in Sadang-dong while Jennie is from Ichon. " Dara told Mino. Mino nodded. "Okay." he looks back at Seung Ri. "See you at home."

"Yes. Drive safely." Seung Ri said.

"Happy birthday again, Seung Ri," Dara said. Seung Ri said and waved his hand to Dara "Thank you for coming, Noona."

Mino opens the front seat door for Dara. She enters the car and he closes it. He also opens the door for Jennie. Ji Yong watches his brother. He will definitely talk to him about him and Dara.

As Mino drives their way, Dara speaks. "Mino-yah, drop me off at Starbucks, please," she said.

"Oh. Okay, But why, Noona?" he asks. "Are you craving for some coffee or something?"

Dara was hesitant but she thought that she and Seung Hyun are not doing anything bad. "Well, yeah. Something like that."

Mino was bewildered by her answer. Then, he thought of something. "Noona," he said in a questioning voice. "Tell me the truth."

Dara sighs. She looks back at Jennie at the back. Jennie just shrugged and do a zipping of her lips sign. Then she looks at Mino who's waiting for an answer.

"Fine. I'm meeting him. Okay?" she said. Jennie giggles on the back and Mino chuckles. "Aigoo... Our Dara is really grown up. She has a late-night date!" he said.

"Yah!" she warns him.

"Fine, fine." he smiles. "When can we meet him?" he asks.

She looks out the window. "After the drama."

Jennie scoots forward. "But Dara Unnie, you're meeting him in Starbucks at this time with that dress?" she asks.

Mino agrees "Yes, how can he meet you this late, anyway?"

"He's a busy man, too. And we're not staying in Starbucks. We'll just buy some coffee and drive around for a while. I can't let him out for long because he's busy. This is only my way to assure him that this dinner went well." she said.

Mino understands. The man she likes knows that she's having dinner with Ji Yong's family. He's glad that he understands. "He seems very understanding. I hope to meet him someday." Mino said. Dara smiles. If only Mino knew.

Mino carefully stops on the side of the road near the coffee shop. The three of them went out of the car. Dara smiles at Jennie and Mino. "You two didn't have to go down," she said.

Jennie looks around to find who the man she's talking about is. Mino did the same. Dara laughs and shakes her head. "You won't see him. He just left the office. I'm going to buy some coffee and a snack for us and wait for him to arrive." Dara said.

Jennie pouts. "That's unfair," she said.

"Go. Drive her home and drive safely. You two text me when you're home, okay?"

"Yes, Noona," Mino said. Jennie and Mino waved goodbye to her. Mino opens the front seat for Jennie and she went in. He then went to the driver's side and opens the door. Dara waves her hand to them. Jennie waved back as Mino drives the car away from her.

Someone taps her shoulder. When she looks around, it was Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun shows her the coffee and snack he bought.

"I thought I'm going to buy it," she said.

"It's not a problem." he looks at the road. "Did Kwon Min Ho drives you here?" he asks.

"You saw us?" she asks. He nodded. She smiles "Yes. He's also driving Kim Jennie home."

"That's nice of him." he paused. "My car is parked a block away from here. Let's go?"

Dara holds on into his arm as they walk towards the direction where his car is parked.

\---

Mino's car is crossing the bridge. He turns on the music so he and Jennie won't be bored.

"I wonder who Ms. Park is dating. She looks really happy even she has to wait for him there." Jennie said. Mino smiles. "She will tell us when she's ready. It may be awkward for her now since I am her ex-boyfriend's brother."

Jennie nodded. "Maybe." she paused. "Mino-ssi, when she's dating Kwon Ji Yong-ssi, did you like her as your brother's girlfriend?"

"Dara Noona made me stop resenting my brother. He left me and my Mom in Jeju to pursue his acting career. Even he sends us money, I still resent him because he left me with Mom. Our mother is mute and I was young back then. I'm having a hard time dealing with bullies. Thankfully, we have Seung Ri."

"Mom likes Dara Noona so much. She still keeps the family portrait we took in Busan when they visited. But who wouldn't like Park Sandara? She's kind, smart, thoughtful and faithful. She's beautiful inside and out. She loved my brother so much that she did her best to approach me and be close to me and Seung Ri. That's why I like her back ten as my brother's girlfriend. I find Hyung really lucky having her, then." he said with admiration.

Jennie can see clearly that Mino likes Dara. "How about you? Do you like her as a woman? Not as your brother's ex or your friend, but as a woman." she asks.

Mino smiles timidly. "Well, yeah. I used to like her as a woman. She's very admirable. But Noona already rejected me. Aside from the fact that she likes someone, I think Noona rejected me because she wants to keep me as her friend; her little brother that she cherishes the most. And also, I think, out of respect in her past relationship with Hyung, she doesn't want to ruin it."

Jennie feels upset but relieved at the same time. She's right, Mino liked Dara but she rejected him already and now, they are just friends. She looks at him. He looks happy on what he and Dara have. But for her, she wanted to be more for him.

"Mino-ssi."

"Hmm?"

"I like you," Jennie said bravely. "I like you a lot." 


	39. Arguments and Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dara visits Seung Hyun at his home and told him that Seon Woong knows about their relationship. Ji Yong talks to Mino about him and Dara. Dara meets Seung Hyun's parents in a charity event. Ji Yong and Na Ji Woo's encounter.

It's the weekend. Dara decided to visit Seung Hyun this time at his place. When she arrived, he just finished his morning workout. He's really glad she came because he wants to spend his free day with her. As Seung Hyun freshens up, Dara decided to cook a meal for them.

Dara just finished preparing the dining table when Seung Hyun comes out.

"Wow! It smells good!" he said as he approached the table. In the table, there's a big bowl of beef stew, kimchi jeon, and side dishes. Seung Hyun sat on the head of the table while Dara took the seat on his right. Dara serves him a bowl of beef stew and he had a spoonful of it.

"Hmm... It's delicious," he said while looking at Dara. He took another spoonful and he loves it.

"Eat slowly," she said. He nodded.

"By the way, what makes you decide to visit me this weekend? Aren't you busy?" he asks.

"No. I'm just free. I'll be busy these coming weeks because we will shoot a few scenes for the last episode. I also have charity works to attend next weekend." Dara explains.

"I see. I'm quite busy too lately. It's really hard to negotiate for the drama 'Muse'. Many countries want to franchise it after it aired here." he said. Dara smiles upon hearing that.

"Seung Hyun, I have to tell you something," she said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"Seon Woong Oppa already knows about us. And I know Hye Jung Unnie too. Seon Woong Oppa is concern about me dating again. He's scared that I will do something stupid again if you break my heart." she mutters. Seung Hyun puts down his spoon, rests his elbow on the table and entwined his fingers. "Who says I will break your heart?" he asks.

She shrugged. "No one but Seon Woong Oppa is just worried about me. But I assure him that I won't do such thing, that I trust you," she said. Seung Hyun sighs. He understands Dong Seon Woong's concern but since he already knew about them, he had an idea.

"Dara-yah."

"Hmm?"

"I think I should talk to your family regarding our relationship. I want to assure them that I'm sincere with you and I will do everything to make you happy. I will call Dong Seon Woong later and set a day so I can visit them." Seung Hyun said. She shakes her head. "No, I will go with you. I will set it up. We will meet them together." Seung Hyun can see that she wants to be on his side when he talks to her family. "Okay. We'll go together." he simply said.

"How about your family?" she asks him. Seung Hyun beams at her. "Noona already knows. She said something about the change in my aura. I'll tell Father and Mother when I visit them after my business trip."

Dara smiles at him then she remembers Na Ji Woo. " I encounter Na Ji Woo a few days ago. She mentioned about the dinner you told me. But she lied to me."

"She did? How?"

"She said that you were the one who asks for a dinner but when she mentioned that you should include me to your dinner, you were upset," she explains. Seung Hyun smirks and shook his head. "Unbelievable. How can she lie like that?"

"Do you think she's up to something?" she asks.

"I don't know. But if she does something to us, I will immediately ask for the termination of her contract," he said. "She can't do crazy stuff again, especially now that I have you."

Dara feels like Seung Hyun is upset. He just knew Seon Woong's reaction about their relationship, and now this.

" Na Ji Woo can't do anything to us. I won't let it. Just like I did before, I will stop her no matter what." she assures him. Seung Hyun smiles. Yes, she did save him from her before. But he also wants to make sure that Na Ji Woo won't bother his girlfriend.

"You're right. We won't let her come between us," he said. "Enough about Na Ji Woo. Let's finish our meal and have a lazy day together, okay?" he asks. Dara agrees.

\---

Mino is in the living room, doing some business strategies on his laptop when Ji Yong comes out from his room. He went to the kitchen and grabs some bottled water. Then, he thought of Dara and Mino. So, he decided to talk to his brother. He went to the living room and sat in one of the armchairs there. Ji Yong stares at Mino for a while and when Mino noticed him, he looks at him.

"What?" Mino asks.

"Can we talk? It's important." Ji Yong said. Mino looks back at his laptop and starts typing something. "Okay. Talk," he said.

"What's with you and Dara?" Ji Yong asks. Mino stops typing and sits up straight. He looks at his brother. "What do you mean by that?" asks Mino.

Ji Yong looks at his portrait with Dara on the wall. "You two seem close during Seung Ri's birthday dinner. Too close for my liking." he then glares at his brother. Mino noticed that Ji Yong looks mad. Then he gets it.

Mino rests his back on the sofa and crossed his arms on his chest. "So what? We're close since then." he shrugs while smiling at him.

"Are you flirting with Dara?" he paused. "Are you two dating?" Ji Yong hissed. Mino chuckles. "And if I am, what will you do about it?" Mino answers bravely.

Ji Yong stood up. "Yah! Kwon Min Ho! Are you crazy? She's my girlfriend!"

Mino stood up too and placed his hand on his pants pockets. "Ex-girlfriend. You left her for your ambition and you broke her. Now that she's fine and happy, you're claiming her again? Don't be ridiculous."

Ji Yong grabs Mino by the collar. "You ungrateful brat! How can you betray me like this?! I did everything to give you a great life!"

Mino removed Ji Yong's hands on his collar and pushes him away. "You're the ungrateful one. You left Dara Noona. You didn't even try to talk to her when you're in America. She was alone and scared when her mother died. I wanted to be there for Noona but I can't because you're my brother. I don't want to cause chaos with their family just because we're brothers. Noona deserves better. She deserves so much better!" Mino hissed.

"And you think you're better than me?" Ji Yong said sarcastically.

"I'm not but at least I won't hurt her as you did," Mino smirks. Ji Yong suddenly punches Mino. Seung Ri just comes out from his room when he saw Ji Yong punches Mino. He runs towards them and holds back Ji Yong. "Hyung, what you are doing?" Seung Ri looks at Mino. "Mino-yah, are you okay?"

There's blood on the corner of Mino's lips. He wiped it using his thumb. Mino stood up and glares at Ji Yong. "I won't let you hurt Dara Noona again. You don't deserve her." Mino said.

"Go! Get out of my place! I don't want a traitor like you!" Ji Yong yells at him.

"Hyung!" Seung Ri pleaded. Mino huffed and smiles sarcastically. He then picks up his stuff and went to his room.

Seung Ri let go of Ji Yong. "Hyung, what happened?"

Ji Yong points at the direction where Mino's room is "That ungrateful brat likes Dara! And she likes him back!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Seung Ri was confused.

"Dara told me that she likes someone right now. And I think it's Mino. Did you notice how close they are at your birthday dinner?" Ji Yong brushes his hair up in frustration.

"Hyung, that's ridiculous. Dara Noona will never do that. Knowing her, you two might have a messy break-up but she will never disrespect you like that. She cares for me and Mino like her brothers. Mino is protective of her because he cares for her. And besides, she told me that she likes someone right now and I know it's not Mino. I can assure you that." Seung Ri explains and assures him.

Ji Yong was dumbfounded. "But Mino-"

"Mino will never betray you, hyung. He resents you before but he will never betray you."

Mino comes out in his room with a backpack and a small suitcase. He looks at Seung Ri. "I'll stay at the coffee shop for a while until I find a home." then he looks at Ji Yong "I will get my stuff once I find a home. I'll be sure that you're not here so you don't have to see me."

Mino was walking away when Ji Yong holds his arm. "Mino-yah..."

Mino pulls his arm from his grip. He glares at him before he went out of his apartment. Seung Ri sighs frustratingly. "Your eagerness to win Dara Noona back will hurt a lot of people in the process. How can you even think that those two will date each other?" Seung Ri went back to his room and leave Ji Yong.

And they're back to the time where Mino resents Ji Yong.

\---

Dara attended a charity event for depression and suicide prevention. Ever since her speech in Ewha University forum, organizations that help people with depression and suicidal tendencies are in contact with her, asking her to be a speaker guest on their events. She attended some but in some cases where she's busy, she will just donate some money and send a video of encouragement.

The charity event is an auction. Some celebrities donated their belongings and it will be auctioned. The money will go to the organization's fund to help people.

As she walks inside the venue, people greeted her and she greets them back. How she wishes that Seung Hyun is with her but he has to go to Beijing for business. Even people know her, she would rather be with Seung Hyun in this kind of occasion.

Suddenly, she bumps into someone. When she looks at the person, it is a man in his 60's. The man smiles at her as he helps her steady herself.

Dara bows and apologized. "I'm sorry."

The man smiles at her. "I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't looking at my way," he said. Dara feels like she somehow saw those smiles. Then, a woman in her late 50's approaches the man. "Yeobo, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine. I just lost my balance a bit. I bumped into this young lady here." the man points her hand at Dara. The woman looks at Dara and smiles. "I'm sorry, dear. My husband refuses to use his cane just to save his image. So stubborn." she said dearly while looking at her husband.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking either." Dara said with a smile.

The woman looks at her carefully. Then she smiles brightly. "Park Sandara, right?" she asks. Dara nods.

"Aigoo. You're more beautiful in person." the woman praised her. The man is looking at her, then his wife. "Who?" he asks.

The woman slightly smacks her husband's shoulder. "She's Park Sandara. Our son's friend," she said. When Dara heard the word son, she thought whose parents they could be.

The man realized who she is. "Ahh... Park Sandara-ssi. I'm sorry, child, we didn't recognize you."

"I'm Yang Jin Hwa." the woman said.

"I'm Choi Gun Ho. We're Seung Hyun's parents." Gun Ho said.

Dara was frozen for a few seconds before she realized who they are. They are Choi Seung Hyun and Choi Jung Hwa's parents. She immediately bows to them and apologized. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you. I'm sorry."

Jin Hwa holds her arms to stop her from continuously bowing to them. "It's okay, Dara-ssi. My husband and I are lowkey that no one recognizes us."

Dara tuck some strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

"No worries, Dara-ssi." Gun Ho said. "Are you with someone here?" he asks. Dara shook her head. "I'm alone," she said.

"Omo. How can a young lady like you attend an event alone?" Jin Hwa said. "How about you accompany us? We would like to know you as our Seung Hyun's friend."

"It will be my pleasure to accompany you," Dara said and smiles at them.

Jin Hwa holds on to her husband's arm as they walk towards their table. As they seat, Gun Ho informs one of the staff that Dara will sit with them. Luckily, her seat is also on their table.

Jin Hwa asks about Dara's life like her family, education and current work. As they talked, Gun Ho took his phone and sends a message to his son about Dara being with them. A few seconds after he sends the message, Seung Hyun calls him. Gun Ho left his seat and went out of the venue.

"Hello, son?"

"Father, is Dara really with you and Mother now?" his son asks and he sounds worried.

"Yes. She and your mother are having a conversation now as we speak." Gun Ho said. He heard his son sighs. "She did mention she will attend a charity event but I didn't know that it's the same event as yours." Seung Hyun said.

"I bumped into her and your mother recognized her. She's really pretty and well-mannered." Gun Ho said.

"She is. Father, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm dating Park Sandara. She's my girlfriend. We're keeping our relationship in private now. She's a screenwriter of one of the dramas of KEBN. I want the media and audience to focus on the drama than our relationship but we will tell the media once the drama is done." Seung Hyun explains. Gun Ho can't help but smile as his son told him that he has a girlfriend. He remembers when Seung Hyun told them that he had a girlfriend 13 years ago.

"Really? Well, she's a lovely woman. I approve!" Gun Ho chuckles. Seung Hyun laughs too. "Thank you, Father. Please take care of her for me. Knowing her, the day won't finish until she tells you that she's dating me. So, please act like you're surprised."

"Okay. No problem, son. But I hope the two of you visit us one of these days, okay?"

"Yes, Father. I need to go now. See you soon." Seung Hyun said.

"Okay. Bye, son!" Gun Ho said. He hangs up and gets back inside the venue. When he returns, he noticed that his wife looks like she's given a brand new expensive bag again. He sat on his seat. Jin Hwa looks at him.

"Yeobo, I have good news for you," she said. He looks at his wife. "What?"

Jin Hwa took Dara's hand. She looks around first before lean closer to her husband. "Dara-ssi is our Seung Hyun's girlfriend!" she murmured.

"Really?" he asks. Jin Hwa nodded while looking happy. Gun Ho looks at Dara. "Aigoo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Park Sandara-ssi."

Jin Hwa nodded. "My husband is right. We're happy to meet you, child." Jin Hwa sighs. "It would be more memorable if you went with us to Jung Hwa's wedding. I remember when Jung Hwa saw her brother, she knew that something happens to him. He looks really happy and even we ask him to stay for a few days, he wants to go home." she paused. "Come to think of it, Jung Hwa and I talked about you. Jung Hwa speaks highly of you, you know."

Dara blushes. "Ms. Park is really lovely when I meet her for the first time. She has this strong personality and charisma but whenever she's with Seung Hyun, she's caring and protective of him."

"Seung Hyun is the same as her. Sometimes, he's like an older brother to her. He gave Justin a cold treatment when he meets him but Jung Hwa convinces him that he's a good man." Jin Hwa said.

"Justin is our son-in-law, Jung Hwa's husband. His Korean name is Kim Min Hyuk." Gun Ho explains.

"By the way, dear. Are you going to bid on the auction tonight?" Jin Hwa asks. Dara nodded. "If something interests me. And I will give a speech later." Dara mutters. Jin Hwa and Gun Ho look surprised.

"Well, we wish you luck with your speech, dear." Jin Hwa said. Dara bows and thanked them.

A few moments later, the program started. The auction is doing well. The people at the venue were generous with their bid. Before the second half of the auction, the MC introduced Dara as a guest speaker. While giving her speech, Gun Ho took his phone out and took a photo and a short video of her and sends it to his son. Jin Hwa and Gun Ho are amazed at how knowledgeable and confident Dara is.

After her speech, the auctioned continues. Gun Ho bid and got a painting from a known French artist. Jin Hwa bids for an antique music box and got it. After the auction, a meal is served. As they eat, Jin Hwa keeps on talking to Dara about Seung Hyun's younger years.

"Jung Hwa didn't stop until Seung Hyun wore that dress. Seung Hyun cried non-stop until we beg Jung Hwa to let her brother change clothes." Jin Hwa chuckles. "Jung Hwa apologized by giving him ice cream. He forgives her easily."

Dara is smiling. "That was cute. I bet you took a photo of them."

Gun Ho raised his wine glass near his lips. "She did. And I had in on video. I'll show you when you visit us." Gun Ho said and took a sip of his wine.

"Yes, sir. Seung Hyun and I will visit you when he got home." Dara assures them.

\---

That night, Ji Yong was in the bar. He's quietly drinking while thinking about Mino and Dara. Dara is a faithful person and Mino loves his family more than anything. Ji Yong feels guilty about accusing them but he's pissed at Mino for poking the sleeping bear in him.

Suddenly, someone sat beside him.

"One martini, please." Na Ji Woo said and looks at him. "Ohh. Hi, Kwon Ji Yong-ssi."

"Hi. Na Ji Woo, right?" he asks. Ji woo nodded with a smile. "Yes, nice to meet you." she looks at his drink. "Alone?"

Ji Yong nodded and took a sip of his scotch.

The bartender serves Ji Woo her drinks and took a sip of it. Then, she speaks again "Congratulations on your drama. I really love it. Your chemistry with Lee Joo Yeon is really amazing." she praised him. Ji Yong smiles. "Thanks."

"But, I think you look better with Writer Park." Ji Woo said.

Ji Yong looks at Ji Woo. She's smiling at him. "You know Dara?"

She nodded. "Yes. Writer Park is one of the people I trust. She's very nice and understanding. She's like a big sister to me. I know you two used to date. But I think you two look perfect together." she sweetly said.

"You think so?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yes. Writer Park is a lovely woman and she deserves the best and I think it's you," she said.

Ji Yong just nodded and took a sip of his drink. He agrees with her. Dara deserves the best and he wants to be the best for her.


	40. Free To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Muse' cast and crew have an afterparty after its final episode. People found out that Dara is in a relationship.

The people gave a round of applause and loud cheering for the ending of 'Muse'. The staff and cast congratulate one another to the success of the drama.

"Ahh... Dara-ssi!" Seung Hoon calls Dara. Dara smiles at him so Seung Hoon opens his arm, asking Dara for a hug. Dara hugs him briefly and they let go of each other.

"It's an honor to work with you, Ji PD-nim," Dara said. Seung Hoon shook his head. "No, it's my honor to work with you, Dara-ssi. Did you know that there's a rumor circulating in our association that I might be nominated in Baek Sang Awards and I might also win because of this drama? I mean, I won so many award shows except that one." Seung Hoon laughs.

"Congratulations in advance then," Dara said.

"Thank you in advance too." Seung Hoon said and laughs. Then, he noticed someone and excuses himself.

"Noona." someone said. Dara looks around and saw Seung Ri, Mino, Chae Rin and Jennie approaching her. Dara noticed that Mino and Jennie are close to one another. She smiles at them.

"Congratulations Noona. Another successful project from Writer Park." Mino said.

"Thank you, guys. I'm really happy that you guys are here."

"Of course Noona. Aside from the fact that I am here to congratulate you, I'm also here to congratulate my girlfriend." Seung Ri said as he hugs Chae Rin and acts cute. Chae Rin laughs and hugs him too.

"Yah! Yah! Stop that." Mino said. He then looks at Dara. "Noona, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Mino asks. Dara shrugs and nodded. Mino looks at Jennie and whispers something. Jennie just smiles and nodded.

Dara and Mino to the balcony where a bit quiet than inside.

"Is there a problem, Mino?" she asks.'

"Nothing, Noona. I just want to give you a heads up," he said. "I already moved out of Hyung's place."

"Why?"

Mino sighs. "Personal reason. I only stay there because of Seung Ri. I know he wanted me to spend time with hyung but I think we're already old enough to know where we stand in each other's life. I found a place in Banpo. It's a rooftop home overlooking the Han River. I like it. And the rent is affordable. Seung Ri, Chae Rin, and Jennie wants me to throw a housewarming party. You should come."

"Of course, I'll come. Do you want anything for your home?" she asks.

"I would want a good speaker. Can you bring that?" he asks cutely. Dara smacks his arm lightly. "You silly boy."

He grins. "Oh, by the way, Noona. Jennie and I are dating," he said casually.

"Really?" she asks excitedly. Mino nodded.

"Wow. That's great! I'm happy for the two of you." she paused. "When did you ask her?"

Mino slightly scratches his head and he looks shy. "Actually, she's the one who told me first that she likes me."

Dara was surprised. "Oh. And?"

"Well, she helped me find a place since her aunt owns a real estate business. Then she asks me if what do I think of her. I told her that I find her cute and nice, that she's straight forward and goal-oriented. Then she told me that if I find her characters pleasing, she asks me to consider dating her. So, agree." he said.

Dara becomes serious. "Mino-yah, are you sure of dating Jennie-ssi? She's a very lovely girl. I don't want the two of you to hurt each other if you don't genuinely like each other."

"Noona, I do like Jennie. We only dating for a week but I can see how lovely she is and I keep on liking her more as we spend time together. You don't have to worry about us. I will take care of her and be there for her no matter what." Mino assures her.

Dara sighs in relief. Then she smiles. "Aigoo... Our Mino has a girlfriend now." she teasingly said.

"Yes. And soon, we will know who's the man that makes you happy," he said. Dara just nodded. They went back inside and joined Chae Rin, Seung Ri, and Jennie. Mino immediately stood beside Jennie and holds her hand.

Suddenly, Ji Yong approaches them. Mino avoided his brother's eyes and focus on his and Jennie's hand instead.

"Hyung, congratulations." Seung Ri said. Ji Yong looks at Seung Ri. "Thank you." then he looks at Mino. Jennie nudged him. Mino just stares at her. Jennie side-look at Ji Yong so Mino looks at Ji Yong. "Congrats on your successful comeback," he said.

"Thank you. Have you settled in your new home?"

Mino smirks. "Of course. My girlfriend helped me." he looks at Jennie.

Ji Yong just nodded. Then, he looks at Dara.

"Congratulations, Ji Yong. And thank you for portraying Jae Sung well," she said.

Ji Yong smiles genuinely at her. "I should thank you. You let me play his role and you guided us on what emotion is needed in the role."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. We all did well."

"Dara-yah?"

"Hmm?"

"Since the drama has ended, can I invite you for a dinner one of these days?" he said.

Dara sense that he will do this after the drama. And since she and Seung Hyun will reveal their relationship soon, she better gives Ji Yong a heads up.

"I'm sorry. But I can't," she said seriously.

"Why?"

She smiles. "My boyfriend wouldn't like it," she said loudly. Chae Rin, Seung Ri, and Ji Yong are shocked upon hearing it while Mino and Jennie just smile. Some people near them heard Dara too. Then, she excuses herself before Ji Yong can ask her questions. Ji Yong remained in the place where he heard those words from Dara. She has a boyfriend. He looks at Mino. He looks smug while he wraps his arm on Jennie's shoulder. Then, he looks at Seung Ri. Seung Ri just shrugs at him.

Ji Yong is really surprised. Who could that be?

\---

** _'Muse' Writer Park Dara is off the market._ **

_TV Drama screenwriter Park Sandara who wrote the hit dramas 'Captivated by you' and 'Muse' is dating someone. A reliable source who happened to be in the after party of 'Muse' heard Park Sandara's conversation with actor Kwon Ji Yong and some friends. Kwon Ji Yong, who also happened to be Park Sandara's ex-beau, found out that she has a boyfriend. Ever since Park Sandara is in the spotlight, she kept her privacy despite her connection with some celebrities and executive people. Who could be Park Sandara's mystery boyfriend?_

\---

A few days later, it's Hye Jung's melodrama movie premiere. Celebrities walk and pose for the red carpet. Choi Seung Hyun walks on the red carpet as Hye Jung invited him to the premiere. Dara also hit the red carpet in style with her black dress and Louboutin high heels. The reporters are trying to ask her about her secret boyfriend. She smiles and told them that her boyfriend is not a secret at all since he's a known personality too.

Dara remains at the red carpet as the floor director asked her to.

Suddenly, Seung Hyun comes back out and approaches Dara. She smiles upon seeing him. They stood side by side as everyone knows that they are longtime friends.

Surprisingly, Seung Hyun holds her hand and entwined his fingers on her. They look at each other and smile. The cameras start flashing madly while reporters ask them if they are together. They continue to smile at the camera. Then, they walk towards the cinema while holding the hands of each other.

After the movie, Dara and Seung Hyun had a late-night snack in a coffee shop. People recognized them but did not bother them since they are sitting in the corner and talking.

\---

The next day, the media had frenzy on the news that Choi Seung Hyun and Park Sandara are dating.

_'**Rising TV Drama ScreenWriter Park Dara and KEBN Vice President for Entertainment Choi Seung Hyun are dating.**_

_Park Sandara, a rising TV Drama screenwriter and KEBN Vice President for Entertainment Choi Seung Hyun are dating. Mr. Choi and Ms. Park have been dating for quite a while now. They took their relationship in private to let the people focus on the hit TV drama 'Muse' than the cast and staff's personal lives. Mr. Choi and Ms. Park are friends for years before they become a couple. Choi Seung Hyun sends his statement through his executive assistant, Kang Dae Sung._

_"This is Choi Seung Hyun. I would like to inform everyone that Park Sandara and I have been seeing each other for a few months now. We ask for your understanding and consideration that our relationship is a private matter. I hope that you will respect our privacy and cheer for relationship quietly. Thank you."_

Pictures of them together are all over the internet and some even made a timeline of their friendship to dating history. Some even point out that they belong in a circle of friends that includes actor Kwon Ji Yong, who happened to be Dara's ex-boyfriend and Shin Goo Incorporated heiress and top chef Shin Se Kyung, who happened to be Choi Seung Hyun's ex-fiancé. Pictures of them in the 2015 Outstanding People Award circulate, as well as some photos of them hanging out.

Some Kwon Ji Yong fans accused Seung Hyun and Dara betraying Ji Yong. They even say that maybe Ji Yong and Dara broke up because of Seung Hyun. To her defense, Hye Jung's fans defended her saying that it's impossible since Dara starts showing signs of depression after Kwon Ji Yong left for America. They even show pictures of Dara before and after Ji Yong left proving that she's not with Seung Hyun that time and she's broken-hearted that Ji Yong left.

Media and fans are asking for Kwon Ji Yong's stand on Seung Hyun and Dara's relationship but currently, Ji Yong is busy with his international endorsement photo shoot in Austria.

Seon Woong places his phone angrily on the table. Hye Jung looks at him. "It's early, Yeobo. Why are you mad?"

"They are accusing Dara cheating on Ji Yong before. It's unfair. He's the one who left her. And that jerk is not speaking about it!" Seon Woong hissed.

Hye Jung smiles "Relax. My fans are defending Dara for us. I'm really glad that they are so keen on my life and the people around me."

Seon Woong stood up and walk towards the window. "Should we tell the media the truth? That Ji Yong left Dara without a choice?"

Hye Jung shook her head. "No. It's Dara and Ji Yong's problem. It's better once Ji Yong is back, Dara should talk to him to clear things up. If he doesn't agree, then let Dara decide." Hye Jung points out.

Seon Woong looks back at his wife. "Yeobo, you know how Dara operates. Dara will protect Ji Yong's career even she will look like a cheater."

"Do you think that Choi Seung Hyun will let people paint her like that?" she paused. "I know that they have a plan. And, they will get through this. I'll have a conversation with Ji Yong when he gets back. I already manage to set a schedule with him. It cost me a cameo role in one of Galaxy Entertainment talent's TV drama. I need to say something to him"

"I'll go with you." Seon Woong insists.

"No. I'll meet him alone. You will just punch him. I know you." Hye Jung said.

He sighs. He still worries about Dara. "Dara doesn't deserve this drama." Hye Jung stood up and approaches her husband. She wraps her arms on his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder. "Our Dara will be fine. She's a strong woman. She can get through this."

\---

Dara is at her home, reading a book. Since she has no project yet, she has no reason to be at KEBN. She's still working on a script for a movie she was offered too.

Despite the chaos of the revelation of her and Seung Hyun's relationship, Dara made sure that everything is normal for her. She even had a lunch meal with Seung Hyun and his parents at their mansion. As usual, Jin Hwa is attentive to her and always listens to her stories. Gun Ho, as promised, shows her the video of Soo Jung forcing Seung Hyun to wear the dress, to Seung Hyun's embarrassment.

She hasn't heard anything from Ji Yong. She feels relieved and worried at the same time. Relieve that he's not bothering her and worried about what's running on his mind. Surely, he can't think that Seung Hyun and she are cheating on him when they were together.

Suddenly, her phone rings. It was Young Bae, calling her via video call. She puts down her book and answers it.

"Oppa," she said with a smile. Looking at Young Bae, he's at home. He looks like he just cried but he's smiling. "Hi, Dara-yah."

"Oppa, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine," he said. "You? Are you okay? I read the news."

She frowns. "Ahh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He chuckles. "Yah. I know. Hyung and Noona told me when you told Seon Woong Hyung about the two of you."

Dara was dumbfounded. "Really? Why didn't you ask me about it?"

"I want you to tell me yourself, silly," he said. "But unlike Hyung, I trust you and Seung Hyun. I kind of knew that he likes you before. He just happy whenever you were together and I saw his struggle to be there for you when you and Ji Yong broke up and Mom died. You two are good for each other." Young Bae tells her.

"Thank you, Young Bae-yah" she sighs in relief. "So, why did you call? Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just happy. Don't worry."

Dara scowls at him "You look like you just cried."

"Dara-yah."

"What?"

"I'm going to be a dad." Young Bae murmurs.

Dara places her hand on her lips. Young Bae and Hyo Rin are having a child.

"Omo! Really?! Congratulations!!!" Dara said happily.

"Thank you. Hyo Rin is calling to her parents now. We just found out this morning. She's always dizzy and has cravings with kimchi and chocolate milkshake. So, we decided to use a pregnancy test kit. We used three and it's all positive. We're going to the hospital now for a proper check-up later." Young Bae explains.

"Aigoo... Young Bae! I'm so happy for both of you." Dara sincerely said. "Have you told Seon Woong Oppa yet?"

Young Bae shook his head. "Not yet. I need to tell you first. You come first to me before my brother." he grins.

Dara smiles back at him. She's happy for him. He will have a child and raise it with his wife.

"I will visit you and Hyo Rin. I just need to find a cheaper flight going there," she said.

"Good. Take your time. Bring Seung Hyun if he's not busy. That man needs to relax too." Young Bae said. Then, he looks behind him. "I think Hyo Rin is done talking to her parents. She's still emotional. I need to be with her. Let's talk some other time, okay?" Young Bae said.

"Okay. Talk to you soon," she said and the video call ended. Dara smiles. Everything is doing great lately. She hopes that it will continue like that.

\---

Park Bom and Kang Dae Sung are busy on their desk when Kwon Ji Yong arrived. Dae Sung immediately stood up.

"Kwon Ji Yong-ssi, may I help you?" he asks.

"Is Choi Seung Hyun inside?" Ji Yong asks.

Dae Sung nodded. "Yes. Do you need anything?" he asks,

Ji Yong glares at Dae Sung. "I need a word from him." he hissed.

"I'm sorry" Bom chimes in. "Vice President Park doesn't meet anyone without an appointment."

Ji Yong huffs and smirks at them. "Does this apply to Park Sandara?" he asks Dae Sung and Bom. Dae Sung can see that Ji Yong is looking for Seung Hyun because of Dara.

"Sir, we're sorry but..." Dae Sung wasn't able to finish his sentence because Ji Yong went to Seung Hyun's office. Seung Hyun was busy on his laptop when Ji Yong enters his office. Bom and Dae Sung also enter the room.

"Sir, we're sorry. Kwon Ji Yong-ssi insists on seeing you." Dae Sung said.

"It's fine, Secretary Kang. You can leave us. You and Ms. Park can go back to your desk. Kindly close the door after you leave." Seung Hyun said.

Bom and Dae Sung bow to them before leaving the room and closing the door. Seung Hyun continues to do something on his computer when he speaks to Ji Yong. "Do you need anything? You startle my secretaries."

"What your intention with Dara?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun stops typing and looks at him. "I don't think you have the right to ask me that." Seung Hyun told him.

"You're a TV executive. I'm sure that you saw my interviews. I clearly say that I want to win Dara back. I have the right to know because I love her!" Ji Yong hissed.

Seung Hyun closes his laptop and stood up. He faces Ji Yong and tucks his hands on the pocket of his pants. "Park Sandara is my girlfriend. Hearing another man saying he loves her appalls me."

"Choi Seung Hyun!"

"Look, Kwon Ji Yong. Dara and I start seeing each other before the drama even aired. I ask her to keep it a secret to protect her from media after your declaration of winning her back. She's over you. She chose to be with me so deal with that." Seung Hyun said.

Ji Yong laughs. "You're supposed to be my friend."

Seung Hyun smirks. "I know me, you and Dong Hae used to play golf and go to the gym before but that was it. You never treat us as friends. Friends communicate, Kwon Ji Yong. If my hunch is right, you're just watching at us if we try to steal Dara from you."

"And you did! You take her away from me." Ji Yong said angrily.

"You chose your Hollywood dream over her. And even you will say that Ha Dong Hoon stops her from communicating with you, you did nothing, Ji Yong. I was there when Kang Mi Kyung died. Dara was lifeless. She was helpless. And the only thing she had from you is a funeral flower." Seung Hyun huffed. "I tried my best not to like her when she starts dating you. She was happy with you."

"So, you admit that you like her even before we started dating?" Ji Yong asks. He's pissed.

"I admire her. I realized that I like her when I went away after Se Kyung runaway on our wedding. And even I like her, I am satisfied that I am her friend. I wasn't expecting more." Seung Hyun explains.

"And you do now?"

"I have no plan on dating her when she returns after two years of being away. Even people around me insisting that I should date her, I didn't. But we become closer. I tried not to fall for her. But she told me she likes me. And she didn't want me to think that she will return to you. How can I avoid that?" Seung Hyun desperately asks him.

"You shouldn't come between us! That's what you should do!" Ji Yong screams.

"But how? I was falling in love with her and I feel threatened by your plans on her. I didn't want to lose her again. I love her. I love her damn much! And I won't let her go. I can't lose her again. Not with you nor death. I will protect her at all costs."

Ji Yong walks towards him and grabs his collar. "You think dating her will make me stop loving her? Dara loves me, and I will win her back. Just watch. I will get back what is rightful mine!"

Seung Hyun removed Ji Yong's hands on his collar and pushes him back. "She's not a toy that you can just take back. Dara chooses to be with me and I will be with her as long as she wants me too. If you hurt her because of this craziness, you'll deal with me. You hurt her before and I won't let you do that again." Seung Hyun points at the door. "Go!"

Ji Yong smirks at him before he strides towards the door and leaves.

Seung Hyun took a deep breath. Ji Yong is determined. Seung Hyun looks at the table. There was his photo with Dara. It was when she visited him and had a meal with him. Ji Yong wants Dara back but Seung Hyun will not back down. Dara chose to be with him and he will protect her no matter what.


	41. Man to Man Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Hyun had a family lunch with the Dong Family.

It was Dara's free day but she decided to bring lunch for her and Seung Hyun. She also included Bom and Dae Sung. She enters the KEBN building. People are greeting her. It was strange but she thought maybe, people are trying to be nice to her since they all know that she's dating Dong Joon.

"Dara." someone calls her. She looks around and saw Seung Hyun, Dae Sung, and Bom. She smiles and shows him the food she brought. Seung Hyun chuckles and walks towards her.

"Hi," he said.

"I brought lunch for us. And for Dae Sung and Bom too," she said. Dae Sung approaches her and took the food from her. "Thank you, Ms. Park." Dae Sung said. Daran just nodded.

"Are you busy?" she asks.

"Not really. We just checking some studios. Just an ocular." he told her. He offers his arm to her. She smiles and holds on to it.

"Hello, Vice President Park." a female voice said. Dara and Seung Hyun look around and saw Na Ji Woo. She's smiling at them but she looks different. She looks tense.

"Na Ji Woo-ssi, how are you?" Dara asks.

She smiles awkwardly "I'm good. Yes. I am good. I have an interview today." she paused. "Congratulations. I heard the news that you two are dating now."

Seung Hyun stiffens but Dara comforts him by squeezing his arm. "Yes. It's been months for us." Dara said.

"I see." Ji Woo said. "Anyway, I have to go. Nice to see both of you." Ji Woo said and walks away. Dara looks at Seung Hyun. He sighs. She pats his arm. "Are you okay?"

Seung Hyun nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go?" he asks. She nodded and they headed to the elevator. Seung Hyun asks her about her day. She told him that she will do some grocery shopping later. They arrived at Seung Hyun's office. Dara took their food from Dae Sung before Bom closes the door for them.

Daran set the food on the coffee table while Seung Hyun watches her take out everything.

"I hope sushi is okay," she said. Seung Hyun nodded. "Anything will do as long as I eat with you," he said. Dara looks at him and smiles. After she takes out and opens the food she bought, she sat down beside him. She gave him chopstick.

Seung Hyun can't help but admire his girlfriend. It's given that she's beautiful but now that people know that they are dating, she looks lovelier now.

"Seung Hyun-ah," she calls her. Seung Hyun wakes up from his daze. He smiles at her.

"Eat," she said as she picks up sushi and has a bite of it. Seung Hyun did the same.

"Are you okay? Did some media people contacted you?" Seung Hyun asks. Dara nodded.

"Yeah. There are some. They want to interview me. I refused. I might as well release a statement. I will ask Hye Jung Unnie to help me." Dara mutters.

"It will be fine soon," Seung Hyun assures her. "How about Kwon Ji Yong? Did he reach out?"

"No, thankfully. He hasn't asked me for anything. As far as I know, he's out of the country now. Seungri said he has a photoshoot." she shrugs.

Seung Hyun sighs. "He went to my office to confront me a day after our first public appearance." Seung Hyun said. Daran looks at him. "That was a week ago. What happened?"

"He warned me. That he will win you back."

Dara scowls. "I don't understand him. Why can't he just move on?"

"Because he loves you. He's full of guilt and regret after leaving you. But even he feels that I can't give you up for him. I waited too. And I almost lost you. I want to make sure that you are happy, and safe with me." Seung Hyun stated. Dara smiles at him.

"And I won't leave you just because he regrets what happened to us. I'm with you now and I want us to be happy together," she said.

Seung Hyun reaches for her head and pats the top of her head. "We'll be fine, Dara-yah" he removes his hand on her head and continues to eat.

"By the way, Seon Woong Oppa and Hye Jungi Unnie invite you for a meal this weekend. Can you come?" she asks.

"Sure," he said plainly. "Are we going together?"

"We can do that. Pick me up at home at 8 am this Sunday."

\---

Sunday.

Seon Woong and Hye Jung are waiting for Seung Hyun and Dara in the living room. Haru is reading a book quietly as her mother watches her. Seon Woong is pacing back and forth.

"Should Seung Hyun be the one nervous right now, not you?" Hye Jung raised her eyebrow at her husband. Seon Woong scowls at her.

"Can you blame me? He's dating my sister!" Seon Woong points out.

"Yes. Your sister, who happens to be a strong and independent woman who likes him dearly. What are you even worried about?" Hye Jung asks as she touches the top of her daughter's hair.

"I'll give you a hint" Seon Woong sarcastically said. "Kwon Ji Yong."

"Yeobo, Dara is so over him. She's happy now. And believe me, Seung Hyun likes her back. I see that since Young Bae and Hyo Rin's wedding." Hye Jung points out.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he might hurt her too." Seon Woong said. Hye Jung sighs and stood up. She approaches her husband and stops him from pacing. She holds her hand. "Oppa, I admire your concern for Dara but she knows what she's doing. And don't you think it's unfair for Seung Hyun for you to think that he will hurt her as Ji Yong did?" she said.

Seon Woong sighs. "I can't help but worried about her."

"She's okay, Yeobo. She's happy. Trust me. Hmm?" Hye Jung said.

They heard the main door opens. They are here. Seon Woong and Hye Jung face the entryway and waited. Dara comes in first, followed by Seung Hyun, who's carrying a bouquet, a bottle of wine and a shopping bag from a bookstore.

"We're here, Oppa," Dara said. Hye Jung and Seon Woong approach them.

"Welcome to our home, Vice President Choi." Hye Jung said.

"Thank you for inviting me. And please, just call me Seung Hyun." He said.

"Can we be casual with you?" Seon Woong asks.

"Please." Seung Hyun smiles.

"If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you." Seon Woong said casually. Hye Jung smacks her husband's arm.

"Oppa!" Dara whines. Seon Woong ignores them and keeps on staring at Seung Hyun.

"I will hurt myself first before I hurt her. I won't promise anything but I will do my best to make her happy as long as she wants to be with me." Seung Hyun said. Hye Jung and Dara want to swoon. Seon Woong just smirks.

"Flowers for you, Hye Jung-ssi." Seung Hyun said as she gave the flowers to Hye Jung. Then, he presents the wine to Seon Woong, which Seon Woong accepted.

"These are for Haru." he shows the shopping bag with books in it. "Dara said she likes reading."

"Thank you, Seung Hyun. You're so thoughtful. Have a sit first. The lunch will be ready soon." Hye Jung said and leads them to the couch. Seung Hyun saw Haru and greets her.

"Hi, Haru-yah." Seung Hyun said. Haru stares at him, then she looks at Dara.

"This is Choi Seung Hyun, princess. He's our boss and our friend." Dara explains simply. Haru then looks back at Seung Hyun. "Are you my Aunt Dara's boyfriend?"

The adults were surprised by her question. Dara looks at Seung Hyun but he's calm.

"Yes, I'm your aunt's boyfriend," he said.

"My dad doesn't like you." Haru plainly said. Dara looks at Seon Woong who looks amused by what his daughter said. Then, Haru speaks again. "Are you going to make my Aunt cry too? Are you going to leave her?"

"Dong Haru." Hye Jung warns her daughter. Then, she looks at Seung Hyun. "I'm so sorry, Seung Hyun-ssi."

"It's fine." Seung Hyun said. Then he looks back at Haru. "I won't promise you anything, Haru, but I will do my best to make your Aunt happy and be with her as long as she's happy with me. Is that okay?" he asks the little girl.

Haru stares at him for a while before she nodded. "Okay," she said. "My Aunt loves to eat. She's always happy when she eats."

"Haru-yah." Dara hissed mildly. Seung Hyun chuckles. He's glad that Dara has a family like the Dong family.

Lunch came and they gather in the dining room. Hye Jung is very nice to start a conversation with Seung Hyun. Seon Woong just listens to them while Dara joins them from time to time.

After their meal, Haru asks Dara to play with her. Dara looks at Seung Hyun. He gives her an assuring smile so she went with Haru. Hye Jung excuses herself because she needs to make a call. Seung Hyun is left with Seon Woong.

"Come on. Let's walk outside." Seon Woong said as he walks ahead without waiting for Seung Hyun's answer. He just follows the elder Dong.

They went out to the vast backyard. Seon Woong is facing it while Seung Hyun stood a few steps behind him.

"Can I be honest with you?" Seon Woong asks.

"Please do." Seung Hyun said before Seon Woong faces him.

"I worried for my sister after what Kwon Ji Yong did. I can't help it. The look in her face after the break up was announced, I saw her took those pills and we rushed her to the hospital. I saw her in bed, asking us why we saved her. It hurt, Seung Hyun-ah. Dara might not be my biological sister but I grew up with her, I raised her. I watch her grow. Seeing her in that state is as painful as losing my parents. I can't see that again if you will just leave her someday because she wasn't your priority." Seon Woong said.

Seung Hyun understands why Seon Woong is worried. If he was in his place, he'll be devastated to see Dara in that state. Knowing that Dara tried to end her life makes Seung Hyun feel like he failed as a friend and as someone who admires her. Seung Hyun took a deep breath before he speaks.

"I like Dara ever since she saved me from Na Ji Woo's crazy act. But I choose to be her friend at that time since I'm still in denial with my feelings and she eventually started dating Kwon Ji Yong. What happened to her and Ji Yong is unfortunate but believe me, I try not to get involved with her. Even she confessed to me that she likes me, I tried to avoid her. But you know her, she's an amazing woman and I can't be without her. Like I said a while ago, I won't promise anything to your family in regards to my relationship with her. But I will do my best to make her happy and feel loved as long as she wants to be with me. I have waited for her in a way, so I will do my best to keep her happy with me." Seung Hyun said.

Seon Woong just stares at him. Seung Hyun remains quiet.

"Do you love her?" Seon Woong asks him.

"I do. I love her. I am in love with her." Seung Hyun said. Seon Woong nodded. "Does she knows yet?" He asks.

"I haven't told her yet. I kinda feel nervous whenever I thought about telling her." Seung Hyun explains and smiles sheepishly.

"You should tell her soon. I can see that she loves you too. It will make her happy." Seon Woong said. Seung Hyun nodded and sighs.

"Dara's birthday is coming up soon. Do you have a plan?" Seon Woong questions him. Right. Dara's birthday is two weeks away. Seung Hyun shook his head. "I don't have a plan yet."

"Understandable. You're busy. Well, Hye Jung is planning a surprise party for her. You can contribute to that. We already have a venue. We'll invite some of her friends, co-workers and celebrity friends. We still looking for the caterer, cakes and the music for the event."

"I'll take care of that." Seung Hyun blurts out.

"Which one?"

"Everything that needs to settle." Seung Hyun eagerly said. Seon Woong sighs. "We'll take care of the food. Just take care of the music and cake. Dara is not picky in cakes but she likes chocolate."

Seung Hyun took out his phone and calls Dae Sung. Dae Sung answers immediately.

"Sir?" Dae Sung said.

"Dae Sung-ssi, please look for the best cake shop and sound provider in Seoul. Email me the details tonight. Ohh... And rent a grand piano for me for a birthday event two weeks from now. Bye." Seung Hyun hangs up.

"What's the grand piano for?" Seon Woong asks.

Seung Hyun smiles. "One of my gifts for Dara." he simply said.

An hour later, Dara came out with Haru and tries to find Seung Hyun and Seon Woong. They found the two gentlemen talking at the porch with having a glass of wine. Dara signals Haru to approach her father. Dara needs to take away Seung Hyun from her brother.

"Ohh... My princess." Seon Woong said as he sets aside his wine glass and carries Haru. Haru hugs her father's neck. Dara stood beside Seung Hyun and hold on to his arm.

"Dad, I want ice cream," Haru said.

"Why didn't you ask your Aunt Dara?"

"I want to eat ice cream with you." Haru pouts. Seon Woong looks at Dara. Dara just smiles at her. He knows that Dara just wants to save her boyfriend.

"Okay. Let's go get so,e ice cream." Seon Woong said then he looks at Seung Hyun. "So, Wednesday?" Seon Woong asks.

Seung Hyun nodded. "Yes, Hyung. I will tell Dong Hae that you'll be joining us."

"Okay. I'll see you on Wednesday, then. The loser will pay for a meal." Seon Woong said before he takes away his daughter with him. Dara let go of his arm and stood in front of him.

"You will play golf with Seon Woong Oppa this Wednesday?" she asks. Seung Hyun finishes his wine before he put down his glass. He tucked some strand of Dara's hair behind her ear. "Yeah. We'll play some golf. Hyung said he missed it."

"You're calling him Hyung now?" Dara grins. Seung Hyun smiles. "Yes, he allowed me."

Dara chuckles. Seung Hyun took her hand and holds it. He then looks at her. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very," Dara replied.

"So am I.," he said. "I already talk to your family, the people know that we're dating. I can now freely be with you in public." Seung Hyun pulls her to him and hugs her. Dara hugs his waist.

"Thank you for being with me, Dara," he said.

"I should be the one thanking you. For accepting me and being with me."

"Of course. I like you too much to even let go of you." Seung Hyun said. Dara chuckles. "Well, you almost missed me because you were stubborn."

Seung Hyun leans back and looks at her. "I know. But here I am now. All yours." he said. Dara grins before she tiptoes and kisses his cheek. Seung Hyun chuckles and hugs her again. He will definitely won't let her go.

\---

"You think it will be enough?" Seungri asks Chae Rin. Chae Rin looks at his computation. "Yeah, I think so. The guest is around 100 so that numbers make sense," she said.

"You think Dara Noona will like it?"

Chae Rin huffs. "For the nth time, she will. Can you see how she promotes your shops and how often she orders coffee and that lemon tart on your pastry section? Who wouldn't like a huge lemon tart with 200 pieces mini version of it?"

"You're right." Seungri grins. So Nyeo flips her hair. "I am always right." she smiles coyly.

Suddenly, the door lock chimes. Chae Rin looks at Seungri. "I thought Mino and Jennie wouldn't come?" she asks. Seungri shrugs. They look at the entryway and saw Ji Yong came in with his luggage. Seungri and Chae Rin stood up and greet him.

"Hi, Hyung. You're back." Seungri said. Ji Yong nods at him and noticed Chae Rin. "Hey, Chae Rin," he said.

Chae Rin bows to him. "Hi. Sorry that I'm here. I just need to discuss something with Seungri in private." she said. Ji Yong smiles weakly. "That's fine." Ji Yong said before he heads to the kitchen to grab some water.

Suddenly, Chae Rin's phone rings. She answers it. "Lee Chae Rin speaking." she paused. "Ahh... Yes." Silence. "I see. That's too bad. Ms. Park will be happy if Park Hae Jin will be there." Paused. "Ohh really? That will be lovely. I will send you the shipping address after this call. Thank you. Bye." Chae Rin hangs up. Seungri looks at her.

"It was Park Hae Jin's manager. He can't come to Dara Unnie's surprise party because he has a fan meeting in China that day. Park Hae Jin will send some gifts though." She said.

Ji Yong heard everything. There's a surprise party for Dara. Her birthday is coming up. Interesting. He went back to the living room.

"Surprise party for Dara?" Ji Yong asks. Chae Rin and Seungri look at him.

"Yes, Hyung. It was arranged by her family and Choi Seung Hyun-ssi." Seungri said. Ji Yong smirks. Choi Seung Hyun. That man is getting into Ji Yong's nerves.

"Can I take Park Hae Jin's place and come?" he said. "Dara won't mind since were civil with each other. I bet you invited the cast and crew of 'Muse', excluding me will be awkward."

"Hyung," Seungri warns him. Ji Yong just gives him a look.

"No. It's perfectly fine. Dong PD-nim did say to invite the cast and crew of 'Captivated by You' and 'Muse'." Chae Rin said.

"Cool. Just inform me when and where and I'll be there." Ji Yong said. Then he remembers something. "Is it possible to have a musical instrument on that occasion."

"There's a live band so instruments are there." Chae Rin said.

"Perfect! I'll just go and rest in my room." Ji Yong grabs his luggage and went to his room. Seungri releases a huge breath so Chae Rin looks at him.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I feel bad about this., to be honest," Seungri said as he stares at the door of Ji Yong's room.


	42. Happy Birthday, Dara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Sandara's 31st Birthday! Surprises are coming! And Dara visits her parents after two years of not visiting them.

"Seung Hyun, isn't it too much? Why would your mother want to have lunch with us here?" Dara asks.

"Yah. Just hurry up." Seung Hyun said.

"Yes, Vice President Choi." Dara sighs. "It's just my birthday," she mutters.

"Yes, my girlfriend's birthday and my parents want to treat her something nice. Just give me this, please."

"Fine," Dara said as the elevator door opens. She walks out of it find the room that Seung Hyun tells her to go. When she found it, she noticed that it says that it was a function hall. Seung Hyun must be mistaken but Dara still tries to open it.

When she opens it, loud pop bursts and confetti was in the air, joined by a scream of 'surprise!'. Dara smiles as she places one hand on her sternum while the other one covers her lips.

Seong Woong and Hye Jung greet her first.

"Happy birthday, Dara." Hye Jung said and hugs her. Dara hugs her sister-in-law back. Then Seong Woong greets her too.

"Surprised?" Seong Woong asks while hugging her.

"Yes. I really didn't expect this." Dara said. They let go of each other before Seung Hyun approaches her with a huge bouquet of pink roses. He presents it to her and she takes it. Seung Hyun places his arm on her shoulder while Dara puts her hand on his waist. Seung Hyun kisses her forehead. "Happy birthday, Dara."

"Thank you, Oppa."

"Honestly, I would love to go to McDonald's with you alone but people want to celebrate your birthday with you too." Seung Hyun grins. Dara laughs.

Haru approaches Dara and hugs her hips. Dara looks down at her.

"Happy birthday, Auntie!" Haru said.

"Thank you, princess," Dara said.

"Okay, please look over here." The photographer said. Seong Woong, Hye Jung, Haru, Dara, and Seung Hyun look at the photographer as he takes photos of them. Then Dara starts greeting her guest. Seung Hyun's parents were there. They greeted Dara and wishes her the best. The cast and crew of the two dramas she written are also there. There are also staff in KEBN there. Then, she meets Seungri, Mino, Chae Rin, and Jennie.

"Happy birthday, Noona," Mino said.

"Thank you, guys. I really didn't expect this." Dara was overwhelmed.

"Well, you wouldn't expect a giant lemon tart as our gift for you, right?" Seungri grins mischievously. Dara looks around and saw a huge lemon tart on the table with a mini size version of it. "Oh my God, that's awesome." she laughs.

Mino looks at Seung Hyun who is standing behind Dara. "Hello, sir."

"Just call me Seung Hyun."

"Seung Hyun, thank you for making Dara Noona happy again," Seungri said. Dara looks back at Seung Hyun and smiles. Seung Hyun returns her smile and looks at Seungri.

"It's my pleasure to make Dara happy." Seung Hyun simple said. Dara steps back and holds on to his arm and looks at him lovingly. "You do make me happy."

"I'm glad." Seung Hyun murmurs.

"Dara."

They all look at the person who calls Dara. It was Ji Yong. Mino scowls at his brother and leans at Seungri. "What is he doing here?" Mino asks.

Seungri sighs. "Chae Rin invited him since Seong Woong-ssi said to invite the cast and crew of Noona's previous dramas."

Mino glares at Chae Rin. Chae Rin feels embarrassed. From the distance, Seong Woong is glaring at Ji Yong as he approaches Dara. Hye Jung comforts her husband.

Ji Yong stops in front of Dara and Seung Hyun. Dara keeps holding Seung Hyun's arm. Ji Yong stares at their arms before looking at Dara.

"Happy birthday, Dara," he said.

"Thank you, Ji Yong," she said curtly. Seung Hyun tries to pull away from her to make it less awkward but Dara stops him. She smiles at him before looking back at her friends. "If you'll excuse us, I have to greet the other guests." Dara bows before pulling Seung Hyun away from them.

Mino sighs. "As much as I admire your confidence in coming here, you should at least have the decency of refusing it," he said. Ji Yong looks at his brother. "But I am invited. Why would I refuse to attend her birthday?"

"Can't you see she's uncomfortable with you here?" Mino hissed.

"Her or you? Don't you have Jennie now in your life?"

"Can't you see that she's with Choi Seung Hyun now?" Mino bites back. Ji Yong just glared at his brother before walking away, heading to the crew of 'Muse'. Jennie holds on to her boyfriend's hand. Mino looks at her. "Don't listen to him," he mutters.

"I won't. I believe you more than anything else. Besides, I can see that he's just jealous of Vice President Choi and Ms. Park." Jennie smiles.

"This is my fault." Chae Rin frowns. Seungri comforted his girlfriend. "It's fine. We didn't expect that he will come."

Dara and Seung Hyun approach Dong Hae and Yoona. Yoona hugs Dara. "Happy birthday, Dara," Yoona said and let go of her friends. "Sorry, we didn't bring Ji Eun with us."

"My parents want to spend time with their grandchild." Dong Hae said.

"It's fine. It's a bit noisy too. I wouldn't want Ji Eun to get all fuzzy or something" Dara said.

Yoona look passes Dara then back at her. "I'm surprised that Ji Yong is here."

"We are too. I guess he was invited because he's a cast of 'Muse'." Dara shrugs. Seung Hyun places his hand on Dara's lower back. "If you don't want him here, we can ask him to leave. I bet Seong Woong Hyung will do that for you."

"Just let him be. Just don't leave me." Dara asks her boyfriend. Seung Hyun nods and kisses her temple. It made Dara's happy."

"You two are cute." Dong Hae said. Yoona nudges him. "Jealous that your second favorite ex-girlfriend is taken?"

"Nah. Too busy thinking about my wife." Dong Hae boops her nose. Yoona giggles while Seung Hyun and Dara laugh with them.

After a while, they start having a meal. Seung Hyun with his parents sat with the Dong Family in one table. Three tables away from them are Ji Yong with 'Muse' cast and crew. He's looking at Dara. She was sitting close to Seung Hyun. It irritates him. But he feels so helpless because even Seung Hyun is all formal and keeping his distance with Dara, Dara is the one clinging to him and taking care of her boyfriend. It hurts Ji Yong but he can't do anything about it.

Then, he decided to do his plan. He took out the USB in his pocket and went to the audio personnel. He gave it to the man behind the sound system and told him to play the song after his speech. He asks for a mic and went in front. He tests the mic first which made the crowd look at him.

"Good day everyone. I'm Kwon Ji Yong, lead actor if the drama 'Muse' that is written by the birthday celebrant, Park Sandara." he bows and the crowd applause for him except the Choi and Dong Family table and Mino.

"Today, we celebrate Park Sandara's 31st birthday. Dara, as I call her, is an amazing woman. That despite our past, she's fair and reasonable. She allows me to portray the role of Jae Sung in 'Muse' and I'm honored about it." he paused. "To celebrate Dara's birthday, I would like to sing a song for her. This song is one of the OST of 'Muse'. I hope you will like this. Happy Birthday, Park Sandara." Ji Yong said and the music starts.

Ji Yong starts singing while looking at Dara. Dara stares at Seung Hyun, hoping that he's not mad at Ji Yong's act. Seong Woong fists his hands in a hard way. He wants to drag Ji Yong out but Hye Jung is calming him.

Mino smirks at his brother's act. The song is even about someone asking a person to be his again. Ji Yong is desperate. He wants to remind Dara how good they are together and he still wants her even she's with Seung Hyun now.

After his song, he bows and was about to return the mic but Yoona stops her. Ji Yong stares at Yoona but Yoona just grabs the mic. Dong Hae grabs another mic and whispers something to the DJ. The DJ nodded and search something on his laptop.

Dong Hae and Yoona bows before Yoona speak. "Hello. I'm Atty. Im Yoona and this is my husband, Prosecutor Lee Dong Hae. We are Hye Yeon's friends. Since Kwon Ji Yong-ssi started this, we would love to sing a song for Dara too. Dara is a dear friend of ours and an awesome godmother to our child. Dara-yah, I hope you love this."

A familiar tune starts to play. Dara smiles when Yoona starts singing 'Nagging' by IU and Seulong of 2AM. Dara leans towards Seung Hyun and rests her head to his shoulder. Seung Hyun put his arm over Dara's shoulder as Dong Hae sings the male part with Yoona.

"She's a fierce attorney, a loving wife, an awesome mom, a loyal friend, a graceful dancer, now she can sing? Yoona is amazing." Dara mutters.

"You're pretty amazing yourself too." Seung Hyun whispers to her. Dara smiles happily as they continue to listen to Dong Hae and Yoona's song.

After Yoona and Dong Hae, Lee Dong Gun also grace them with a song while playing the guitar. Seungri, Mino, Jennie and Chae Rin dance to 'Leon' by IU and Park Myung Soo which Chae Rin invites Dara to join them in front. Seung Hyun even teases Dara by taking a video of her while dancing.

After a few minutes, Hye Jung asks everyone to be ready to sing a birthday song for Dara. She calls her family and Dara upfront.

"Come," Dara asks Seung Hyun.

"Go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Please, Oppa," Dara asks cutely. Seung Hyun laughs and just stands up as Dara drags him to the cake. All the candles are light up and Hye Jung asks everyone to starts singing. Everyone starts singing as Dara smiles. Then after the song, she closes her eyes to make a wish. Then she blows her candles. Hye Jung hugs her first, then Haru, then Seong Woong.

"Young Bae and Hyo Rin wanted to be here but they still have work." Seong Woong whispers to her before letting her go. "It's fine, Oppa. They greeted me via video call this morning." Then Dara looks at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun hugs her briefly before the photographer came to take their pictures with the cake.

After the picture taking, Seong Woong looks at Seung Hyun.

"I still don't understand why you requested a grand piano, Seung Hyun." Seong Woong said. Dara looks at her boyfriend. "You requested it? Why?"

"Ohh... That. I was planning to do something but..." Seung Hyun just grins.

"Are you supposed to play something for Dara? Like a birthday song?" Hye Jung asks.

Seung Hyun doesn't know what to say. Suddenly, Hye Jung takes the mic and turn it on. "Ladies and gentlemen, KEBN Vice President Choi Seung Hyun has something for the birthday celebrant." Hye Jung announced and points him to the piano. Dara giggles at Seung Hyun shyly approaches the piano. But he stops at Hye Jung and asks for the mic. Hye Jung gave it to him. Seung Hyun went to the piano and sits down. Hye Jung, Seong Woong, and Haru left the couple. Dara stood beside the piano while looking at her boyfriend. One of the audio personnel approaches and puts a mic stand where Seung Hyun can put the mic while his hands are free for the piano. He then looks at Dara.

"This wasn't my plan since there are others who started this before me. Just like I didn't plan on being with you. But we are here. I am with you. And I'm doing something in front of everyone that I haven't done for a long time. This song is for you. Happy birthday, Park Sandara. Thank you for coming into my life."

Dara smiles at him. Seung Hyun starts playing the piano. The melody sounds lovely. Dara didn't expect that Seung Hyun can play the piano and she loves it. But then, Seung Hyun starts singing. The crowd was surprised. The Vice President for Entertainment of KEBN, Choi Seung Hyun, is singing a romantic song for his girlfriend for her birthday. Dara listens to each word that he is singing. She feels the tears form in his eyes. The song is promising her that they will be together for a long time. It was touching.

Ji Yong is glaring at Seung Hyun at that moment. He's so jealous by the fact that Dara is watching Seung Hyun sings for her.

After the song, a loud round of applause echoes in that room. Seung Hyun stood up and bows to the crowd. Then he faces Dara. She's smiling at him. Dara approaches him and hugs him by the waist. Seung Hyun looks around before he hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

"That's beautiful. Thank you, Seung Hyun-ah." Dara says.

"I'm glad you like it." Seung Hyun grins. They let go of each other but Dara holds on to his arm. Suddenly, dance music starts to play as the DJ said that the dance floor is open. People start gathering on the dance floor to dance. Dara pulls Seung Hyun to join Dong Hae and Yoona who look like leading everyone.

Dara is having a great time at that moment. Especially that she with all the people who care about her.

\---

The next day.

It was 5 in the morning. Dara just got out of her apartment building. She's heading to Jinju via train to visit her parents. She hasn't visited them for two years. She was getting out of the building when she saw Seung Hyun leaning at his SUV at that moment. She smiles and approaches him.

"What are you doing here?" Dara asks him. Seung Hyun places a scarf on her neck and made sure she's warm. "I'm coming with you to visit your parents." He said. Dara leans at him while Seung Hyun wraps his arms around her.

"I don't deserve you, Choi Seung Hyun, but I'll be selfish because I want to be with you," she whispers.

"You have me, Dara. And I will always be with you," he said before she leans back and pours cutely at him. Seung Hyun chuckles and leads her to the front passenger seat. He let her in first before he went to the driver's side. He will lead Dara to her parents.

After a few hours, they arrive at Jinju. Dara let Seung Hyun rest first by checking-in in a hotel. Seung Hyun availed a suite room with two bedrooms for them. Seung Hyun rests and took a nap for two hours before they went out to eat.

Dara is very happy to have Seung Hyun with her in visiting her parents. She can go alone but having Seung Hyun with him is much more special. She feels giddy since it's like she's introducing him to her parents. After their meal, they headed to the spot near the lake where Dara stays to visit her parents. When they arrived, Dara sat down on the huge old tree trunk. She's facing the lake. Seung Hyun remains standing behind while looking at the surrounding.

"Dad, Mom, I'm back. I'm sorry I've been gone for two years. I know I disappoint you with what I did. I'm so sorry." she paused. "Have you meet Mrs. Cha already? Please take care of her. And tell her that I miss her." Dara wiped her tears.

"I miss you so much. As I have this second life, there are no days that I haven't thought of you. I still miss Mom's kimchi stew and Dad's telling me his fascinations with cars. I miss spending my birthdays with you and sleeping between the two of you at the end of the day. But don't worry about me. I'm living my life well. I have made two successful TV drama stories, I have a home, good friends, a family, and Seung Hyun." she looks back at Seung Hyun. He smiles at her before she looks back at the lake. "I will live my life to the fullest. I will make you proud. I love you." she says.

Seung Hyun can feel the sadness on Dara. She badly misses her parents, so Kang Mi Kyung. Seung Hyun walks forward, passing the tree trunk where Dara is sitting. Dara looks at him. He bows before he speaks.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Choi. I am Choi Seung Hyun, I am your daughter's boyfriend." he sighs. "I'm sorry if I went with your daughter in visiting you. I just want to introduce myself to you." he looks back at Dara. Dara grins at her and just nods.

"I first saw your daughter on her first day in our company. She's was this nerd looking lady who's looking at the interior of our building as Dong Seong Woong talks to her and explaining everything. But I get to know her three years ago when she drives me home after helping me when my car broke down in the first hours of her birthday. You have a very thoughtful, kind, faithful and loving daughter. Everyone loves her dearly. From the Dong Family to her friends and colleagues. She's an amazing woman and I'm happy and honored to be her boyfriend."

"I cannot promise anything to her but as long as Dara wants to be with me, I will make her happy and I will take good care of her. I will support her in her dreams and I will be faithful to her. I will make her laugh and I won't let her be sad or cry. She's very important to me. She's everything to me. I hope you bless our relationship." Seung Hyun bows before he went to Dara and sat beside her. Dara is smiling lovingly at him. Seung Hyun puts his arm on her shoulder as Dara leans at his shoulder.

"Thank you, Seung Hyun."

"For what?" he asks.

"For being here. For being with me." Dara said before she wraps her arms on Seung Hyun's waist.

"I'll be with you whenever you want me." Seung Hyun said. Dara sighs. In the past years, she's sad whenever she visits her parents. But now, she can't help but be happy because Seung Hyun is with her.

"I meet your parents now. You should meet Nam Chae Young soon." Seung Hyun said. Dara looks up at him. "Nam Chae Young?"

"My ex-girlfriend," he said. Dara let go of his waist and leans back. She even scoots away from him. Seung Hyun looks at her curiously. Dara is sulking at glaring at him this time. Seung Hyun chuckles.

"Why do you want me to meet your ex? And why are you telling me this now?" Dara asks.

"Are you jealous?" Seung Hyun asks her while smirking.

"Yah!" Dara warns him. Seung Hyun tries not to laugh but fails. "Can you hear me out first?" he asks.

Dara huffs. "Explain."

Seung Hyun stares at the lake. "Chae Young is my girlfriend before you. She's friends with Se Kyung too. She's a painter. She's beautiful, kind, thoughtful and bubbly. We dated for years before she died in a fatal disease seven years ago."

Dara suddenly felt bad for being jealous of a dead person. She scoots back and holds on to Seung Hyun's arm. Seung Hyun smiles at her.

"You miss her?" Dara asks.

"Sometimes. I miss her laughs, he dreamy looks and when she nags me to eat well." Seung Hyun said before grabbing Dara's hand and holding it. "I talked to her a few months ago. I asked her forgiveness because I'm starting to let her go and liking you more. I asked for her approval. And I had it after I talked to her."

"How did she approved?" Dara rests her chin on his shoulder.

"A butterfly landed on me. I know it's her. Like she's saying 'Yah! Stop being a coward and be with Dara." Seung Hyun smiles. He then looks at her. Their faces are inches away from each other. "Let's be happy together, Dara-yah."

Dara nodded in reply. Seung Hyun kisses her lips lovingly. Dara returns his kiss. She's happy. They are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what song did Ji Yong and Seung Hyun sang. Here it is...
> 
> Ji Yong's song = 'For A While' by Lee Joon Gi  
Seung Hyun's song = 'Long Way' by Park Seo Joon
> 
> Of course, I need to use the song of the actors portraying the characters on my story (the KDRAMA version of this story) I love them both!!!


	43. I Love You

Dara is getting her stuff from her table at that moment, getting ready to go home. She can hear Jennie and Chae Rin from the distance talking about dropping by the coffee shop to see their respective boyfriends.

"Unnie?" Jennie calls Dara. Dara stares at her. "Do you want to come with us? We'll be dropping by at the coffee shop and drag our boyfriends to have chicken and beer."

"No, thanks. I wanna go home and rest. I'm really tired." Dara smiles.

Jennie and Chae Rin smile back at her. Suddenly, Chae Rin's phone rings. She looks at it and smiles. "It's Seungri." she giggles before answering her phone. "Oppa," she said sweetly. Then, her expression changes. She covers her lips with her hand. And listens. Jennie and Dara stare at her.

"Okay. I'll be there. Calm down, okay? I'm coming." Chae Rin says before she hangs up.

"What happened?" Jennie asks.

"Seungri and Mino are in the hospital now. Kwon Ji Yong-ssi got into a fight. He broke his arm and someone beats him up." Chae Rin said.

Dara worries. "Come, let's take my car. I'll drive you two there," she said. The three of them hurriedly went out to go to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Mino meets them in the lobby. Jennie holds on to her boyfriend. "How's your brother?" she asks.

"They put a cast on his arm. He has bruises. He needs to stay in the hospital for a few days. They need to check his head since he said that it hurts too much. Someone kick him in the head when he's down." Mino sighs. Then he looks at Dara. "Noona, what are you doing here?"

"I drive Chae Rin and Jennie here. I wanna check him too." Dara said.

"He's resting now. You can see him if you want." Mino said and leads them to Ji Yong's room. When they arrived, Seungri was beside him. Seungri went out to meet his girlfriend. Dara went inside and take a good look at Ji Yong. He has bruises on the corner of his lips and in his left cheek. His left arm is in a cast.

Suddenly, Ji Yong wakes up and saw Dara immediately. Dara walks closer to his bed. "Ji Yong-ssi, how are you feeling?"

"Dara, you're here." Ji Yong said and smiles at him.

"I drive Chae Rin and Jennie here. And I'm worried about you too. What happened?" she asks.

"Just some jerks got into my nerves." he hissed. "But I'm glad you're here. I knew it. You still care about me. You still love me." he said.

Dara steps back. "What?"

"I'm really glad that you're here. You still care about me. I knew it." he smiles. Dara looks back and tries to find something. Then she looks back at him. "Just rest, Ji Yong. I think you're delirious," she said.

"No. I'm fine. Come here, Dara. I need you." he said as he tries to rises up. Dara panics. She approaches him and holds on to his arms to stop him from rising. "Yah. Just lie down. You need to rest." she said. She guides him to lie down.

"I love you, Dara. Thank you for coming back to me." Ji Yong mutters.

"What? What are you saying?" Dara said as she pulls back her hands from his arms but Ji Yong holds her wrists.

"What's happening?" Seungri asks. Mino, Jennie, and Chae Rin also enter the room. Seungri saw Ji Yong's hand on Dara's wrist. He approaches them and removed his hand from her.

"Hyung, just lie down and sleep," Seungri said. Dara steps back. Then Ji Yong suddenly panics. "Dara, where are you going? Come back," he said as he tries to rise again. Seungri pushes him back to lie down. "Hyung, just lie down!" he yells at him. They all haven't heard Seungri raised his voice. And he looks irritated. But Ji Yong ignores him.

"No. Dara, come here. Don't go to him." Ji Yong worriedly said.

"Yah. What's wrong with you? Did you hurt your head that badly?" Mino said.

"Mino!" Seungri hissed at his friend.

"Dara, don't leave me. Come here!" Ji Yong screams. Chae Rin runs outside to call the nurses. The nurses and doctor arrived as Ji Yong starts to screams and calls Dara.

"Unnie?" Jennie calls Dara. Dara looks at her. "Let's go outside," Jennie said. Dara said and she, Chae Rin and Jennie went out. Ji Yong's eyes widen. "No!!! Park Sandara!!! Don't leave me!!! Come back!!!" he said.

The ladies waited outside. After five minutes, the nurses came out along with the factor. Seungri and Mino went out too.

"How is he?" Dara asks.

"He's sleeping now. The doctor sedates him." Mino said.

"He's confused now. The doctor said that it may be an effect of his medicine or the kick in his head. He somehow can't differentiate reality from his imaginations. He needs further examinations for any head trauma." Seungri said.

Dara sighs. "I shouldn't drop by. This is my fault."

"Noona, it wasn't your fault," Mino said. Seungri, Jennie, and Chae Rin agree.

"Besides, Hyung is slightly depressed lately. After he comes back from his photoshoot abroad, he's acting weird. Plus he's been drinking too much." Seungri huffs. "The doctor suggested that he should meet a psychiatrist."

"Noona, go home. We can handle this." Mino said. Dara nods. "If you need anything, just tell me. I won't show up to him though. Just in case."

"Thank you, Unnie." Chae Rin said.

"I'll go ahead." Dara bows and leaves.

\---

The next day, Seung Hyun was with Dae Sung and Bom as they head out for a meeting when Na Ji Woo intercepts them.

“Good morning, Vice President Choi.” Ji Woo smiles sweetly. Dae Sung steps a bit forward, trying to shield himself between Seung Hyun and Ji Woo. Ji Woo looks at Dae Sung and glares at him. Dae Sung keeps still.

“Good morning, Ms. Na.” Seung Hyun said plainly. “Got schedule for today?” he asked.

“Yes. I have a guesting in a variety show. You?” Ji Woo asks.

“I have a meeting. I’m a bit in a hurry.” Seung Hyun said as he looks at his wristwatch. Ji Woo pouts but she smirks after. “You’re too busy, VP. No wonder Park Sandara is in the hospital last night.”

That caught Seung Hyun’s attention. “Dara was in the hospital?”

Ji Woo nodded. “Yes. My manager visited a friend of his in the hospital last night. He passed in a room. He saw Dara there while Kwon Ji Yong is lying in the bed. She was holding Ji Yong’s hand. My manager heard from the people outside the room that Ji Yong got involved in a fight in a club. Dara went there to check on him. My manager says they look cozy.” She pouts.

Bom huffs while Dae Sung shook his head. Seung Hyun, on the other hand, feels jealous. Dara didn’t mention it to him when he texted her that morning.

“Ji Yong is the brother of her friend and his the actor of ‘Muse’. I think Dara is just checking on him.” Seung Hyun said.

Ji Woo crossed her arms on her chest. “You think so?” she asks coyly. “Well, if that’s what you think.” Ji Woo said before walking away. Bom scowls at Ji Woo while Dae Sung faces Seung Hyun. “Sir, do you want me to check on it?”

“No need. We’ll be late. Let’s go.” Seung Hyun said as he starts to walk towards the exit. Bom and Dae Sung follow him from behind.

\---

That night, Dara is busy writing a new script when she heard a doorbell. She took off her glasses and stood up to check who it is on the door monitor. It was Seung Hyun. She unlocks the door and waited for him to enter.

When Seung Hyun arrived in her living room, he looks serious. Dara smiles at him. “Seung Hyun, what are you doing here?” she asks.

“Did you go to Ji Yong at the hospital last night?” he asks.

Dara was surprised by his question. “Well, yes. Seungri called Chae Rin and told her what happened to Ji Yong. I went with them since I have my car with me and also to check on him. Why?”

Seung Hyun huffs. “Did he hold your hand?” he asks.

“Oppa, what’s with these questions?” Dara asks me.

“Just answer me, please?” Seung Hyun begs her.

“Yes. But he wasn’t in his right mind. He was hallucinating. He thought I was there because I still want him. I was trying to go but he holds on to me. Thankfully, Seungri and others enter and stopped him. He wasn’t okay.” She said.

Seung Hyun just nodded but he still looks not okay.

“Where did you found out that I went to him last night?” she asks.

“Na Ji Woo. She kinda painted something in my head. I’m sorry.”

Dara blinks as she stares at her boyfriend. Na Ji Woo is really up to no good but seeing Seung Hyun now makes Dara think of something. Suddenly, she smiles and approaches her boyfriend. She took his hand which made Seung Hyun look at her.

“Are you jealous?” she asks coyly. Seung Hyun’s eyes widen in shock. “N-no. I’m not. How can you say that?” he said in a panic tone.

Dara giggles while Seung Hyun is scowling at her. “Stop giggling!” Seung Hyun hissed.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous but you don’t have to.” She assures him.

“I’m not jealous.” He said.

“Fine, you’re not.” She said nonchalantly.

“Park Sandara!” Seung Hyun warns him.

She continues to laugh and hugs his arm. Seung Hyun stares at her as she continues to laugh. Seung Hyun sighs and smiles as he gazes at Dara. He pulls his arm from her hold and pulls her to him. He embraces her and it made Dara stop laughing. Dara sighs and hugs her boyfriend.

“Fine. I was jealous. You didn’t tell me about it.” He said.

“I don’t want you to worry.” She said. “Would you like to go with me tomorrow to check on him? You need to check your artist since you’re the VP for entertainment of KEBN.”

“Okay. I’ll go with you tomorrow. Let’s bring food for them too.” He said.

“Okay.” Dara leans back and looks at Seung Hyun’s handsome face. He’s smiling this time, which made Dara swoon. She leans up and kisses his cheek. Seung Hyun was surprised by her act but he returns it by kissing her cheek too. Dara giggles and kisses his other cheek. He did it to her as well. They continue exchanging kisses until Seung Hyun decided to make her laugh by tickling her. Her home was filled with laughter and she couldn’t ask for more.

\---

Hand in hand, Seung Hyun and Dara went inside the hospital as Seung Hyun carries a basket of fruits. Mino was outside the room, checking his phone when Dara greets him. “Mino.”

Mino looks up and saw the couple. “Noona, Seung Hyun-ssi.” Mino stood up.

“How’s Ji Yong?” she asks.

“He’s better. He’s quiet. He responded to us and the doctor but that’s it. He’s always in deep thought.” Mino said. Dara just nodded. Seung Hyun held out the fruit basket. “We brought this for him.” Seung Hyun plainly said. Mino takes it and thanked them.

The door opens and Seungri came out. “Ohh. Hi.” He said with a smile.

“We’re just visiting,” Dara said. Seungri smiles.

“Is that Dara?” Ji Yong asks from his room. Seungri looks back at him. “Yes, hyung.”

“Let her in.” Ji Yong said. Seungri looks back at Dara and Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun was about to let go of her hand but Dara tightens her grip on his hand and looks at him. “Don’t let go of my hand.” She said. Seung Hyun smiles and nodded. “I won’t,” he said.

Dara and Seung Hyun walk inside Ji Yong’s room. Ji Yong smiles upon seeing Dara but he scowls when Seung Hyun walks in with her and she’s holding his hand. They approach him.

“Ji Yong, how are you?” Dara asks Ji Yong with a smile but Ji Yong is still scowling at Seung Hyun.

“Why is he here?” Ji Yong hissed.

“Seung Hyun heard what happened to you. He just wants to check on you.” Dara told him. Ji Yong looks away. “I don’t want him here. Send him out.” Ji Yong demands.

Dara looks at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun gives him a reassuring nod before he let go of her hand. “I’ll just be outside.” Seung Hyun told her. Dara sighs and nodded. “Okay, Oppa.” She said. Ji Yong flinches upon hearing Dara addressed Seung Hyun as ‘Oppa’. He was her Oppa back then. Seung Hyun left the room and stays outside.

“We’re just checking on you, Ji Yong. You don’t have to be rude on Seung Hyun.” She says calmly. Ji Yong looks at her with a hurt expression on his face.

“You don’t need to bring him here to hurt me. I know you’re only doing this to get revenge on me after I left you, but I’m here, Dara. I’m back and I want us to be together. Please, be with me.” Ji Yong begs her.

Dara sighs and approaches him. She took Ji Yong’s hand and holds it. “Ji Yong, when we were together, I treasure every moment I had with you. Even- the day you made me choose between you and my family.” She rubs the knuckles of his hand using her thumb. “I really loved you back then, but it’s been two years, Ji Yong. I’m with Seung Hyun now, I choose to be with him and I want to stay with him.” She paused and took a deep breath.

“I love him. I am in love with him. And even I’m not with him; I will continue to love him. Our time is over and I hope the best for you. I want you to find your happiness like I did. Please let me be happy with him. Please.” Dara said. Ji Yong is staring at her as she says those words to her. He can see that Dara is having a hard time with the situation but he also can feel the sincerity on her words.

Ji Yong remains silent as he pulls his hand from her hold. Ji Yong looks away from her. Dara stares at him quietly.

Outside Ji Yong’s room, Seung Hyun, Mino, and Seungri heard everything they talked about. Seung Hyun glances at Seungri and Mino. They smile at him and he smiles back. Dara confessed her love for him indirectly but Seung Hyun feels really happy. She loves him and she chooses to be with him.

\---

That night, Seung Hyun was driving Dara to her home.

“Are you okay?” Seung Hyun asks.

“Yes.” Dara said and sighs. “Seungri said that Ji Yong will see a psychiatrist from time to time. The doctor mentioned that Ji Yong is depressed. I hope he’ll get better soon.”

“He’ll be fine. We’ll check on him from time to time if you want.”

Dara smiles and rests her back on her seat. “Seung Hyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

Seung Hyun was surprised by her request but seeing that she’s a bit gloomy, he agreed with her so he drives towards his home.

When they arrived, Dara sat down on the sofa. Seung Hyun asks her if she wants anything but Dara shook her head. Seung Hyun sat beside her. They are just silent but their action talk. Dara leans at Seung Hyun and hugs his waist. Seung Hyun hugs her back. She leans her cheek on his chest and feels his heartbeat. Seung Hyun knows that it was hard for Dara to talk to Ji Yong that way so he just let her do what she wants and comfort her.

Seung Hyun turned on the television and put on some movies. They watch quietly as they comfort each other.

After an hour, Seung Hyun noticed that Dara fell asleep. He carefully carries her to his room and lays her down on his bed. He tucked her under the comforter. He touches her hair as he stares at her lovingly. Dara opens her eyes and stares up at him.

"Seung Hyun."

"Go to sleep.," he said before standing up but Dara stops him by holding his wrist. He looks back at her.

"Please stay," she said.

Seung Hyun sighs. "No. I'll sleep in the guest room. You stay here."

"I want you here with me." she pleaded.

"You're cute like this." Seung Hyun said before he opens the comforter and lie down beside her. He arranges the comforter and faces her. Dara scoots closer to him and uses his arm as her head's pillow.

"I love this," she mutters.

"I love the fact that you're here with me." Seung Hyun said. Dara looks up at him. Seung Hyun tucks the strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiles shyly at him. Seung Hyun can't imagine his life without this woman.

"I love you, Dara," he said. Dara smiles brightly at him. She raises her hand and cups his jaw. "I love you too," she said. Seung Hyun lens to her and their lips meet. Seung Hyun pushes Dara to lie on her back and he hovers above her. Dara places her hands on his shoulder as he teases her tongue using his own. Dara let out a moan which made Seung Hyun want her more. He reaches to the nightstand and switches the bedside lights off.

\---

Na Ji Woo was standing in front of her vanity table. She's putting makeup on her face while wearing a too revealing lingerie. After applying a bloody red lipstick, she stood up and went out of her walk-in closet. She walks towards the wall where various photos and articles about Choi Seung Hyun are pinned. He touches the picture frame where she had a picture of her with Seung Hyun during an event.

"Don't worry, Seung Hyun. We'll be together soon. I'll get rid of that annoying Park Sandara in your life." she said sweetly. Then she stares at the corner wall where she attached Dara's picture in a dartboard. She opens her drawer and took out a knife. She gripped it and walk towards the picture and stab Dara's picture by the head.

"You can't take away Choi Seung Hyun from me. I will end this soon. I will end you, Park Sandara" Ji Woo said before laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally, I updated it. Hahaha. I miss Dong Joon and Hye Yeon (Seung Hyun and Dara in this story) so yeah, here's your update. Anyway, let me just inform you that this story has 7 chapters and an epilogue left before the end. Originally, it has 52 chapters + epilogue but I noticed that on my outline, some chapters are short so I merged some chapters to others and it gives me 50 chapters. I'm really getting emotional because I start writing this back in 2018 and don't have a plan of posting it but I think 'WTF, what are you going to do with it?' and so, I posted the K-Drama version. Then last quarter of last year, I decided to make a KPOP version of this starring TOP, Dara and GD, and here we are. I'm just happy that you guys are still here to support this. I hope I meet even half of your expectations. Okay, enough of my talk. Comments are very much appreciated (it makes me inspired to write more so, you know, LOL) Until the next update. Ciao!


	44. Trip in Jeju Island

Seung Hyun moves away from the sunlight coming through his window. He places his hand to space where Dara was sleeping but it was empty. He opens his eyes and confirmed that she wasn’t there. He rubs his eyes using the sides of his index fingers and looks again. She wasn’t there. He looks around to find her but he’s alone in his room. But his door is open and he can hear a humming and frying sound. Seung Hyun gets up and went to his bathroom to freshen up.

After making sure that he’s decent with his plain white shirt and comfy pants, he went out to check what’s happening outside. He then found Dara in the kitchen, wearing a white t-shirt and short pants. It was his clothes and looks big on her. Seung Hyun finds his clothes sexy at her. He smiles at the thought that she wears nothing beneath it and she’s comfortable by it. She’s humming a song while frying eggs. She already cooks some soup, meat and coffee are being brewed in the coffee maker. Seung Hyun clears his throat which made Dara look around and smiles upon seeing him.

“Good morning. Sorry if I invade your kitchen. I just want to prepare some breakfast.” She grins. Seung Hyun walks towards her and kisses her forehead. “After what happened last night, I think you can invade anything here now. You’re even wearing my clothes.” He smirks.

Dara blushes. “I put my clothes in the washing machine. I’m just waiting for it to be done.” She shrugs. She takes out the eggs from the pan and places it on the plate. “Sit down and I’ll serve us our breakfast.”

“Let me help you.” He said but she stops her. “I can do this. Just sit.” She insists. Seung Hyun followed his girlfriend’s request and went to the dining table. He sat down as Dara starts putting the food on the table. She already arranged the table with plates, bowls for the soup, two bowls of rice, spoons, glasses, a pitcher of water and chopsticks. She gets two mugs and pours some coffee on it and brought it on the table. She sat down and she stares at Seung Hyun.

“Eat.” She said.

“Thank you for the food.” He said as he picks up his chopstick and gets some meat from the plate. Dara put some soup on his empty bowl and gives it to him. Dara watches Seung Hyun eat first before she starts eating. Serving him breakfast makes her happy.

They didn’t talk about Ji Yong but Seung Hyun asks her about the story she’s working on. Dara gives him a summary of the story and he loves it. She will submit her story after she’s done writing and revising it.

Seung Hyun remembers his business trip.

“Dara, I need to tell you something.” He said. Dara nods and stares at him.

“I’m going to Europe for 2 weeks. I have a business trip there.” He said.

“When are you leaving?” she asks.

“5 days from now.”

Dara said, “I see.” She took a sip of her coffee.

Seung Hyun can see that sadness in her face. He wants her to come with him but he knows that she will refuse it since it’s a business trip. Then, he had an idea.

“Dara, how about we go on a short vacation before my business trip?” he suggested. Dara blinks at him. A short vacation sounds lovely.

“Where?” she asks.

Seung Hyun thinks for a while. He wants to go somewhere away from Seoul but also quick access if they need to get back. “How about Jeju?”

She smiles “Really?”

With that happy expression on her face, he was decided. “Yes. We’ll go to Jeju. How about we leave by tomorrow? Let’s stay there for three days and two nights.”

“Okay.” She agrees.

“Good. I will settle everything today. We will leave early in the morning tomorrow. Anything else?” Seung Hyun asks with a smile on his face.

“Can I reserve a place for us?”

Seung Hyun agrees.

\---

The next day, Seung Hyun picks up Dara early in the morning and they head to Gimpo airport for their flight to Jeju. They were glad that no one noticed them. They peacefully arrived at Jeju. Seung Hyun was impressed that Dara managed to rent a car for them to use. Dara input the address at the GPS as Seung Hyun drives for them.

The house that Dara rented has a sea view. It’s also peaceful and has enough distance from other houses.

Seung Hyun drops their small luggage’s near the sofa as he looks around. Dara went to the balcony that overlooks the sea. She loves it. Seung Hyun follows her at the balcony and hugs her from behind.

“It’s beautiful here,” Dara said as she holds at Seung Hyun’s arms that wrapped around her waist. Seung Hyun agrees with her. “It is. Especially that we’re here together. I’m glad no one noticed us at the airport.”

“It’s a bit early, that’s why.” She chuckles. Seung Hyun kisses her shoulder. “So, what are we going to do now?” he asks.

“We can go around and explore the island. Then we can go to the market later so we can buy some food for dinner. Is that okay?”

Dong Jon nodded. “No problem. Let’s rest for a bit before leaving.”

“Sure,” Dara said. Seung Hyun let go of her but took her hand. He leads her back inside so they can rest.

An hour and a half later, Seung Hyun and Dara are on their way to the Teddy Bear Museum. Dara wanted to see it. Seung Hyun is just happy to see Dara admire the exhibit. After that, they went to Aqua World to see the marine life. It felt so normal that they can freely roam around without camera flashing at them. Near dinner time, they went to a market to find something to eat. They were checking some seafood when someone taps Dara's shoulder. She looks around and saw a familiar face that she hadn’t see for three years.

“Mother.” She said.

Kwon Soo Young smiles at her. Dara hugs the old woman. “It’s great to see you, Mother,” Dara said before letting her go.

‘_It’s great to see you again, child_.’ Soo Young signed at her. Then she looks at Seung Hyun. Dara smiles. “Mother, this is Choi Seung Hyun, my boyfriend. Seung Hyun, this is Kwon Soo Young, she’s Mino and Ji Yong’s mom.” Dara said. Seung Hyun smiles at Soo Young and bows to her. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kwon.” He said.

Soo Young signed something. Seung Hyun looks at Dara.

“She said it’s nice to meet you too,” Dara said. Dara looks back at Soo Young.

‘_What are you doing here?_’ Soo Young asked.

“We’re on a short vacation, Mother. We’re exploring the market while looking for something to cook for dinner.” She answered her.

Soo Young waved her hands. _‘Don’t bother. Just come with me to my home and let’s have dinner together. I will cook for the two of you_.’ Dara looks at Seung Hyun. “Mother is inviting us to her home for dinner.” She said while looking anxious. She knows that it’s awkward to meet her ex-boyfriend’s mother and it’s more awkward to have dinner with her. But Seung Hyun looks fine and smiling at them.

“Sure. Let’s go.” He said. Dara grips his hand to thank him. She then gazes back at Soo Young. “Let’s go, Mother?” she said. Seung Hyun offers help to Soo Young by carrying the plastic bags she’s carrying. Soo Young told Dara that she just needs to buy some seafood for them. Dara paid for it in return and they went to her home.

It took them 20 minutes driving to her place. It’s a small house in a good neighborhood. Ji Yong did well in giving her mother a nice place to live in. When they enter, Soo Young points Seung Hyun to place the bags on the kitchen counter.

The first thing that Dara noticed is the family portrait on the wall. It was the family picture of Soo Young, Ji Yong, Mino, Seungri and her that they took when Ji Yong and her stayed at Mino and Seungri’s place in Busan.

Seung Hyun and Soo Young returned to the living room and they noticed Dara looking at the portrait. Soo Young looks at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun is just expressionless as he looks at the portrait. In Seung Hyun’s mind, he can see how Dara adores Soo Young in that picture and vice versa. He can’t deny that Ji Yong and Dara have a history together, that he will always be a part of her past. He just hopes that he will have better times with Dara that Ji Yong had with her. Soo Young went to her drawer and picks up a pen and notepad. She writes something on it and shows it to Seung Hyun. He reads it.

_‘I’m sorry about the portrait. I know my son and Dara already broke up but I can’t take down the picture. She’s like a daughter to me_.’ She wrote while looking anxious. Seung Hyun smiles at Soo Young. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Kwon. I don’t mind. It’s a lovely family portrait.” He assures her.

Dara looks back at them. “What is it?” she asks.

“Nothing.” Seung Hyun happily said. “Mrs. Kwon said she needs help in cooking. Why don’t you help her? I just need to call Dae Sung and talk to him regarding my business trip.”

“Okay.” She said as she walks towards Soo Young. Soo Young is still looking at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun just smiles back at her and excuses himself and went out of the house. Soo Young and Dara went to the kitchen and starts cooking.

Soo Young asks Dara to chop some vegetables as she prepares the seafood for the soup.

After an hour, Soo Young is sitting as she waits for the soup to be ready as she watches Dara plates some side dishes on small plates and bowls.

“Mother, would you like me to bring some of your side dishes for Mino and Ji Yong when I get back to Seoul?” she asks before looking at Soo Young.

‘_It’s fine. I just send some last week. It will last them for two months_.’ She signed. Dara just nodded.

“Mother, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to call you after my break up with Ji Yong. Things got really depressing when I found out that my mother is sick.” Dara explains. Soo Young shook her head. ‘_You don’t have to be sorry, child. I should be the one to apologize to you. You’ve been through a lot and Ji Yong hurt you. I’m so sorry_’ Soo Young apologizes.

“I hurt him too, Mother. You don’t have to apologize for that. But Ji Yong is unstable now. I think he’s depressed after he found out about my depression and attempt of ending my life before. But Seungri and Mino already booked him to meet a psychiatrist. He’ll be fine.” She assures Soo Young.

‘_I will visit him as soon as I can_.’ Soo Young told her. ‘_Choi Seung Hyun is a nice man. He’s been outside for a while now. I think he’s giving us time to talk freely_.’ Soo Young grins. Dara sighs and grins back. “He is nice, mother. And I love him.” Dara said.

_‘I’m happy that you have him. I can see how much he adores you. You deserve to be happy and be loved, child_.’ Soo Young said.

“Thank you, Mother”

They heard the door opens, a sign that Seung Hyun comes in. He then appears at the kitchen door. “I’m done” he chimed in “It smells good here. I can smell it from the outside.”

“Are you hungry?” Dara asks.

Seung Hyun smiles sheepishly. “Kind of.”

‘_Tell him it will be done in five minutes. He should take a seat on the dinner table and wait_.’ Soo Young signed to Dara.

“Mother said that it will be done in five minutes. You should take a seat in the dinner table and wait” Dara told Seung Hyun.

“Can I help with anything?” he asks. Dara shook her head. “Just go and sit.”

Seung Hyun shrugs and went to the dinner table. Dara sighs and looks back at what she is doing. Soo Young is staring at Dara the whole time. She can see that Dara is really happy with Seung Hyun. Sadly, it didn’t get well for her and her son but she’s happy that Dara never changes her treatment towards Soo Young even years had already passed.

The dinner is great. Soo Young was pleased that Dara and Seung Hyun enjoy the food she prepares for them. She also witnessed how attentive the couple to each other. Like Dara keep putting some meat on Seung Hyun’s bowl and Seung Hyun pouring water on Dara’s glass. Seung Hyun insists that he will wash the dishes and let the two women talked more.

Dara received a call from Young Bae and she needs to answer it so she excuses herself to Soo Young and went out. Soo Young went to the kitchen and tries to help Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun noticed that Soo Young is standing nearby while watching her.

“Mrs. Kwon, I’m okay here. You can rest in the living room.” Seung Hyun said. Soo Young picks out the pen and notepad and wrote something on it. She shows it to Seung Hyun.

‘_Daran received a call and went out. I just want to know if you need help_.’

Seung Hyun shook his head. “It’s fine, Mrs. Kwon. I’m halfway in finishing this.” He claimed.

Soo Young write something again in her notepad. Seung Hyun is rinsing the dishes but he noticed that Soo Young is writing a long message because she’s been flipping pages after writing.

He was rinsing the pot when Soo Young taps him. Seung Hyun looks at her and she shows her notepad to him.

‘_Choi Seung Hyun-ssi, thank you for bringing smiles on Dara’s pretty face again_.’ Flips ‘_I know that I have no right to ask you this but Dara is precious to me_.’ flips ‘_Please always make her smile and love her dearly. I feel bad about what my son did to her_.’ Flips ‘_All I wish is for her to be happy and for Ji Yong to move on from her_.’ Another flips ‘_As I see tonight, you make her happy and she makes you happy_’ flips again ‘_I hope for the best for the two of you_.’ Soo Young smiles at him as she set aside the notepad.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Kwon. I will make her happy always. And I love her so much.” He said. Soo Young gives him thumbs up and pats his shoulder.

The two didn’t know that Dara is watching them by the door. Hearing Seung Hyun says that he loves her always gives Dara butterflies on her stomach.

Seung Hyun and Dara bids goodbye to Soo Young and they went back to their rented home. They are on their bed. Seung Hyun is running his hands on her arm as he holds her close to him.

“Did you enjoy this day?” he asks.

“Yeah. I enjoyed everything. And I’m happy to see Mother again. I’m glad we talked. I feel bad for not communicating with her after my break up with Ji Yong.” Dara guiltily said.

“She understands. The fact that she treated you the same even you and Ji Yong are over means she still sees you as her daughter.”

“You’re right. And she fed us well.” She giggles.

“Yes. I really like that octopus soup she made.” Seung Hyun sighs.

“I will ask Mother for the recipe of that.”

“Good.” He said. “Let’s sleep. We’re going to hike early morning tomorrow. Then, we will have black pork for lunch.”

“I think I will eat a lot after that hike.” She said as she places her hand on Seung Hyun’s chest. “I better sleep.” She said as she closes her eyes.

“Sleep well, Dara.” He paused. “I love you.”

“I love you too” she mutters. Seung Hyun continues to rub his hand on her arm and waited for her to fall in deep sleep. He’s happy that he got to spend that day with her and he’s glad that they meet Soo Young for Dara’s sake.

Seung Hyun moved Dara on her side of the bed. He gets off the bed and went outside to drink some water. When he gets back, Dara is still in deep slumber. He went to the clothes rack and picks out something in the pocket of his jacket.

A deep blue velvet ring box is on his hand. He opens it and reveals a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. He stares at it. He was planning to propose to Dara over dinner but then, they meet Soo Young. He picks out the ring from the box and holds it eye level to him. He sighs.

“It’s not time yet.” He told himself. He puts back the ring in the box and hides it on his luggage. He bought the ring yesterday. Seung Hyun is decided that he wants to marry Dara. Given the circumstances now, he will propose to her when the right time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. Short but sweet. LOL Anyway, sorry for the slow update. I’m writing this and ‘The Realest Thing’ at the same time. Both have plots to follow but my time is limited since I’m working. Anyway, few more chapters to go and it’s the end. I can’t!


	45. Turning Point

Dara and Seung Hyun went back to Seoul after their short vacation in Jeju. At the same time, Young Bae arrived at Seoul for an I.T. convention. Young Bae invited the couple for a drink. It was a great night but Dara feels sad since Seung Hyun has to leave the next day for his business trip. Seung Hyun didn’t want Dara to send him away so they said goodbye to each other when Seung Hyun drops her home.

Seung Hyun left for his business trip the next day but he keeps his words to call and message Dara as often as he can. He sends morning text to her and video calls her at night. He even asks Dae Sung to sends flowers to Dara every day with Seung Hyun’s handwritten notes of saying sweet stuff to her.

Two weeks had past and Seung Hyun is coming home tomorrow. Dara is excited to be him again.

At that moment, Dara will be having family dinner with the Cha Family. She’s gathering her stuff when she received a call from Young Bae.

“Yah! Where are you?” Young Bae asks.

“I’m coming. I’m just getting my stuff so I can leave the office.”

“Hurry up. Hyung is hungry. And when he’s hungry, he’s grumpy” Young Bae chuckles. Dara shook his head and gets her key and sling her bag on her shoulder before she heads out.

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” She utters as she takes the elevator.

“Okay. Shall we order now?” Young Bae asks.

“Yeah. Order a steak for me and some vegetables” Dara went out of the elevator and heads to the exit.

“Wine?”

“No. Just sparkling water. I’m driving.”

“Okay. Hurry up, okay?”

“Yes, Young Bae Oppa. Bye.” She said before she hangs up. She walks towards her car and unlocks it. She’s about to open the door when someone touches her arm. She was startled and looks around to see who it is. It was Na Ji Woo.

“Ohh.Na Ji Woo-ssi. What are you doing here?” Dara asks before facing her. Na Ji Woo looks normal. She’s not wearing any makeup though and she’s wearing simple clothes.

“Ms. Park, I need your help. You see, I lost my phone so I can’t contact my manager to pick me up. Can you call my manager for me? The receptionist in the lobby doesn’t know his number.” Ji Woo begs her. Dara nods and smiles at Ji Woo. “Don’t worry. I think I have Mr. Han’s number.” Dara said before she takes out her from her bag. She places her bag on the roof of her car as she calls Ji Woo’s manager. Suddenly, something hit her head hard. The last thing she saw is Na Ji Woo’s malevolent smile.

Dara wakes up and tries to reach for the back of her head but she can’t do it. She opens her eyes and noticed that she is seated on the passenger’s side of her car, her hands and feet are tied up with duck tape. She squirms but it was useless. She then directs her eyes to the person beside her. It was Na Ji Woo driving her car.

“Na Ji Woo, what are you doing?” she asks her.

“Park Sandara, let’s die together, okay? If Choi Seung Hyun wouldn’t be mine then no one will. I will die with you. No one will get Seung Hyun. Understand?” Ji Woo said before laughing hysterically.

Dara is scared but she tries her best to stay calm. “Ji Woo, talk to me. Don’t do this. You have a brighter future. You will meet other men that will love you back.”

“No!!! I want Seung Hyun!!! He’s the one for me. He’s meant to be with me. But you came around and seduce him. You stole him from me!!!” Ji Woo said as she steps on the gas and shifts to 5th gear. She’s swerving and passing so many cars. Dara starts to cry. She can’t even move because Ji Woo is driving too fast.

Suddenly, Ji Woo hit a gutter and the car flies few feet up before it crashes to the ground. Dara and Ji Woo are scrambled inside the car, both bleeding and unconscious.

An hour later, Seon Woong, Hye Jung, and Young Bae arrived in the hospital. The hospital called them regarding Dara’s situation. Seon Woong went to the reception.

“Park Sandara? Where is Park Sandara?” Seon Woong asks. The nurse looks up to him. “Relation to the patient?”

“Guardian. Brother. Where is she?” Seon Woong asks impatiently. The nurse then typed Dara’s name. “She’s still in the operating room.”

“Where is it?!!” Seon Woong yells at the nurse. Hye Jung holds Seon Woong and pulls him away from the reception. Young Bae faces the nurses. “Where’s the operating room?”

“3rd floor, turn right when you’re out of the elevator.” The nurse said. Young Bae, Seon Woong, and Hye Jung were heading there when Seon Woong saw Na Ji Woo’s manager and some staff. Seon Woong approaches them and grabs the manager by this collar.

“Look at what Na Ji Woo did! She almost ruined Choi Seung Hyun before, now she wants to kill my sister! I will make her pay for this!” Seon Woong hissed. The manager is calm and expressionless. “No need for you to do that. Na Ji Woo is dead. She died on the spot. We’re here to claim her remains.” Manager Han said. Seon Woong let go of his collar. The manager and staff bows to them before they left.

“Yeobo, let’s go.” Hye Jung told his husband. They went to the elevator and heads to the operating room.

The news about the accident that causes Na Ji Woo’s death and Park Sandara being in critical condition was all-over the news. It was also revealed the obsession that Na Ji Woo had for Choi Seung Hyun. Dispatch even released some photos of Na Ji Woo bothering Choi Seung Hyun from the past. And people are praying for Dara to survive the critical condition.

After her operation, the doctor said that Dara is comatose. They place her in ICU for observation. Seon Woong is so worried about her sister. Hye Jung prays for her sister-in-law while Young Bae asks his wife to calm down because Hyo Rin was so worried about Dara.

Seung Hyun arrived at the hospital from the airport. He knew about the news on his layover in Singapore. He feels like his heart stop when he read the news that Dara was in an accident with Na Ji Woo and now unconscious.

He arrived at the section of the ICU where visitors can see the patient inside. Seon Woong stood up and punches Seung Hyun. Hye Jung and Young Bae stop Seon Woong.

“This is your fault. If it wasn’t for you, Na Ji Woo won’t do this to my sister. This is your fault!!!” Seon Woong screams.

“Yeobo, please. Seung Hyun didn’t want this.” Hye Jung said. Seung Hyun didn’t feel anything but the side of his lips is bleeding. He looks at the glass partition and stares at the unconscious body of Dara. Seung Hyun walked towards the glass and places his hand on it.

“Dara… I’m here.” Tears fall from Seung Hyun’s eyes “Wake up, please.”

Unexpectedly, Mino, Seungri, Chae Rin, Jennie, and Ji Yong arrived. Ji Yong immediately looks at Dara from the glass partition. Then, he glares at Seung Hyun.

“If you didn’t get involved with her, this won’t happen to her!” Ji Yong hissed. Seungri tries to pull Ji Yong away from Seung Hyun but Ji Yong brushes him off. “Look at her now. This happened to her because of you.”

Mino and Seungri then pull Ji Yong out of that ICU section. Jennie and Chae Rin apologize for Ji Yong’s behalf and followed the three men out. Seung Hyun remains standing there as he stares at Dara.

\---

Seung Hyun stays even Seon Woong is glaring at him. Young Bae has to pull Seon Woong out so that Hye Jung can attend on the cut on the side of Seung Hyun’s lips. He didn’t want to leave the spot where he is standing so Hye Jung cleans his cut there.

“Seung Hyun, I know this is a hard time for all of us but why don’t you go home and rest. You came here from the airport and haven’t rest yet. Dara will get mad at you if you don’t take care of yourself.” Hye Jung said. Seung Hyun glances at Hye Jung but he didn’t speak.

“Dara wouldn’t like to see you like this, Seung Hyun.” Hye Jung told him. Suddenly, Seung Hyun falls on his knees and starts to cry. Hye Jung kneels along with him and pats his back. Seung Hyun was in constant pain and he’s scare to death upon knowing that Dara was comatose. He blames himself for what happened to her and he doesn’t know what to do if he lost her.

Hye Jung finally convinced Seung Hyun to go home and rest. Dae Sung picks him up. Seung Hyun asks Hye Jung to calls him if there’s any development on her that he will return as soon as he can.

\---

Two weeks have passed and Dara is still comatose. Seung Hyun always comes after work to see Dara. If it wasn’t for Hye Jung, Seung Hyun would like to stay near Dara but Hye Jung convinced him that Dara wouldn’t like it if he forgets his responsibilities at work.

Seung Hyun was watching Dara at that moment when Seon Woong arrived. He stood an arm away from Seung Hyun while looking at his sister.

“Do you know what is the best thing you can do for her now?” Seon Woong asks him. Seung Hyun gazes at Seon Woong.

“Leave.” Seon Woong said. “Leave her and don’t come near her ever again. Being with you cause her this. It could be the worst. So, while she’s still breathing and alive, leave her. Let her be happy without you. You’ve done enough. And I won’t let you hurt her.”

Seung Hyun scoffs. Seon Woong glares at him. He’s about to step close to the younger man and grab him when he speaks.

“I won’t leave her.” Seung Hyun stated. “I can’t, especially now that I’ve fallen in love with her. I can’t. She, in that situation, is like my own life. I can’t lose her. And I will stay with her until she wants me too.” Seung Hyun glances at Seon Woong. “No one can tell me to leave her except her.”

“Why you-“

“Yeobo!” Hye Jung calls his husband. Seon Woong stares at his wife as she approaches him. Hye Jung holds Seon Woong’s arm and pulls him away from Seung Hyun. She brought Seon Woong on a fire exit.

“What are you doing? Seung Hyun is in pain too!” Hye Jung said.

“The hell he is! If it wasn’t for him, this won’t happen to Dara! He should leave her alone and cause no more trouble for her.” Seon Woong rubs his face harshly “My sister is fighting for her life! Because of what? Some woman obsesses with him wants to kill her?! Dara doesn’t deserve this!”

“That’s not Dara or Seung Hyun’s fault!” Hye Jung yells at her husband. “It’s not their fault that they are in love with each other and Na Ji Woo can’t accept that. I know it’s hard and frustrating but you can’t blame Seung Hyun for something he didn’t do!”

Seon Woong slaps the wall. “Then who’s to blame? Na Ji Woo? The fucking bitch is dead and didn’t even pay for what she did! Dara is suffering because of her. My sister…” Seon Woong breaks down and cries. Hye Jung sighs and hugs her husband from behind.

“Oppa, Dara is a strong woman. She will get through this.” She said while comforting her crying husband. Seon Woong is so worried about Dara. He can’t lose her. He can’t afford to lose another family member.

\---

Seon Woong and Hye Jung return on the viewing section of the ICU. Young Bae also arrived. Young Bae then decided to talk to Seung Hyun so he invites him for a coffee. Seung Hyun follows him.

Seung Hyun is sitting on a bench in the hospital garden as he waits for Young Bae to return from buying coffee. Seung Hyun is exhausted. He wants to be there for Dara as often as he can and do his job as the VP of KEBN. He rubs his face using his palms.

“Here.”

Seung Hyun looks up and Young Bae is standing in front of him, giving him a tall cup of coffee. Seung Hyun took it before he sat down an arm away from him. They both took a sip of their drinks. Seung Hyun is in a daze, worrying too much for the love of his life.

“She’ll be fine.” Young Bae said. Seung Hyun glances at him. “Dara will walk up soon. She knows that we are worried and waiting for her. She’ll wake up and scold Seon Woong hyung for blaming you, to me for staying here instead of going back to my family in France and you, for not taking care of yourself.”

Seung Hyun took a deep breath and sighs. He rests his back on the bench and stares the cup on his hand. “I can’t lose Dara.” He mutters. “I lost someone before. I don’t think I can afford to lose someone I love again.”

Young Bae looks at Seung Hyun. “You won’t lose her. She’s strong. She will fight to live and be with you.”

Seung Hyun set his cup on his side. “I found out what happened on my layover. I almost missed the boarding time because I was shocked and I couldn’t move.” Tears fall from Seung Hyun’s eyes and he wipes it immediately. “I’m so scared. I was so scared that Dara is fighting for her life and I caused it!”

“It wasn’t your fault, Seung Hyun” Young Bae points out.

“I shouldn’t have taken Na Ji Woo back here. I should file a case on her back then. If I did that, this won’t happen. Dara should be waiting at her home for me to visit her when I arrived. Not this.” Seung Hyun covers his eyes with his hands. He’s crying. Young Bae pats his back.

“You need to be strong, Seung Hyun. You need to be your best when Dara wakes up.” Young Bae said. “She’s fighting for her life but you shouldn’t be blaming yourself. She wouldn’t like it.”

Seung Hyun continues to cry until his phone starts ringing. He took out his phone from his pocket. It was his mother. He answers it.

“Hello, Mother?”

“Seung Hyun-ah… My son…” Jin Hwa was crying on the line. Seung Hyun stood up.

“Mother, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

She sniffs. “Your father… He collapsed. We’re in the ambulance now. They said he had a heart attack.”

Seung Hyun froze and lost his balance. Young Bae touches his arm to hold him.

“I… Where… Where you bringing him?” he asked. Young Bae is watching him. Jin Hwa told him that Gun Ho will be at the same hospital as Dara.

“I will wait for you. Stay calm, Mother.” He hangs up.

“What’s wrong?” Young Bae asks.

Seung Hyun looks at Young Bae. “My Father. He had a heart attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short update. I suck, I know. I keep re-editing this and trying to add more but I'll save that on the next chapters. 


	46. Another Chance

The condition of Choi Gun Ho put KEBN in a terrible situation. Choi Gun Ho was known as a healthy man who loves playing golf and enjoys other sports from time to time so it was a huge shock for the company that he had a heart attack. Apparently, Gun Ho is keeping his heart condition to his family.

Luckily, the doctors stabilize him and he's now safe but he will need to undergo further tests like angiogram to check his heart condition and he needs to rest for a long time. Hence, his position is vacant at the moment.

Jung Hwa, along with her husband, Justin, went back to South Korea to help the family and the company.

Seung Hyun, Jung Hwa, Justin, and Jin Hwa are currently in Gun Ho's room.

"There will be an emergency meeting soon. They will appoint the new CEO and President of the company. As much as I want Jung Hwa to take over, she still needs to gain the trust of the shareholders and other executives for them to vote for them." Gun Ho said in a weak voice. Jin Hwa is holding his hand.

"Yeobo, let's not talk about work for now. It's not good for you." Jin Hwa begs her husband.

"Father, please rest. This can wait." Jung Hwa said.

"No. I don't want the others to take what I work hard for." Gun Ho said before looking at Seung Hyun. "Son, take over my position."

Seung Hyun stares at his father. "But Father, I don't think..."

"Please son. I build this empire for you and your sister. I will appoint Jung Hwa as the VP for Entertainment and Justin for the Operating Manager. My family should be taking over. Please." Gun Ho asks.

Jin Hwa looks at her son helplessly "Seung Hyun, please son. For your father and me. Do this."

Justin approaches Seung Hyun and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, Seung Hyun. We're here to help you."

Seung Hyun sighs. Being a VP is a huge responsibility already, what more being the CEO and President of the company.

\---

Two days later, KEBN announced that Choi Seung Hyun is the new CEO and President of the network. Seung Hyun feels like his life was turn upside down at that moment. People expect so much from him and the board of shareholders is watching him. His first agenda is to make sure that the network is operating well and everything is stable. Jung Hwa and Justin are very helpful in the situation and he made sure that no one will question Justin's position.

He visits Dara after work. He made sure to see her every day even he was busy and tired. Young Bae went back to Paris for work and Hyo Rin but he promised that he will check on Dara. Seon Woong still doesn't talk to Seung Hyun but Hye Jung appreciates that than he asks Seung Hyun to stay away.

That has been Seung Hyun's routine. Work, visit his father, visit Dara, then rest. It's tiring but he endures it. For his family and his girlfriend.

One month has passed since Dara was declared comatose. Seung Hyun just arrived from Japan for a three days business trip. He immediately asks his driver to bring him to his parent's home so he can report to his father and see Dara later

His father is sleeping and his mother is in a charity gala with Justin. Jung Hwa is there. Seung Hyun feels so tired.

"How's the meeting?" Jung Hwa asks as they sat on the sofa.

"Everything is settled. We just have to wait until the Japanese producers and directors visit the network," Seung Hyun sighs.

"Have you eaten?" Jung Hwa asks. Seung Hyun nods. "I have an in-flight meal. But I will eat something when I get home"

"Why don't you take a day off tomorrow? You rest. You've been working too hard ever since you became the CEO." Jung Hwa points out. Seung Hyun shook his head. "I can't. I need to check some stuff tomorrow. I also have a meeting with the marketing department."

"Let me handle that," Jung Hwa offers.

"I can manage, Noona. Don't worry," Seung Hyun assures his sister. He patted his sister's shoulder. "I have to go. I'll just check on Dara and I'll go home. Tell Father I'll visit him tomorrow," Seung Hyun said.

"Please take some rest, Seung Hyun. You need it." Jung Hwa asks him with a concerned tone in her voice. Seung Hyun just smiles before he left.

\---

When Seung Hyun arrived in the hospital, he immediately noticed something. Hye Jung is sitting on the bench outside Dara's room and Seon Woong is seriously talking to the doctor. He looks at the door of Dara's room. He feels like the air in his lung is suck out of it. Then a nurse is pushing the heart monitor out of her room, the breathing apparatus follows after it. Seung Hyun hurriedly went inside Dara's room, ignoring Hye Jung calling him.

Seung Hyun froze upon seeing Dara. She was propped up her bed as another doctor is checking on her. She's pale but she's awake and responding to the doctor's question.

He can't hear anything. He's just staring at Dara as the doctor and nurse leave. Then, Dara saw him. She smiles at him and held her hand out for him. Seung Hyun walks towards her bed and holds on her hand. He leans towards her and kisses her forehead. Using her free hand, Dara reaches to touch Seung Hyun's kaw. He leans back to look at her. Dara rubs her thumb against his cheek before Seung Hyun rests his forehead against her.

"I missed you," he murmurs. Dara sighs. "I know. Me too," she says.

Seung Hyun leans away from her but keeps on holding her hand. He sat down at the chair beside her bed. "When did you wake up?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Today, early in the morning," Dara says. "I was looking for you. I know you are worried but Hye Jung Unnie said you were on a business trip,"

"I'm so sorry," Seung Hyun feels bad that Dara was looking for him and he was not there for her.

"I understand, Oppa. I heard you're the CEO now." she smiles at him. "Is your father okay?"

"Yes, he's home now but the doctor told him to rest. He just had an angioplasty," he stated.

"How about you? Are you okay?" Dara asks as she stares at her boyfriend. Seung Hyun smiles. "Yes, I've been busy lately. It's tiring. But I'm fine," he paused. "I think I should follow my Noona and take a day off tomorrow. I want to stay with you,"

"Take a day off and rest. I'll be fine here," Dara assures him. Seung Hyun shook his head "No, I want to be there for you,"

"You are. But I want you healthy when you are with me. Just sleep before you visit me again. Go home, sleep until lunch then come here,"

"Are you kicking me out now?" Seung Hyun asks as he smiles at her.

Dara nods and grins at him "Yes. I want you to go home and sleep. I expect you to be here at 1 pm tomorrow. Not earlier than that. I will tell Hye Jung Unnie not to let you in unless it's 1 pm."

Seung Hyun kisses the back of her palm. "Can I stay for an hour before I go home? I miss you."

Dara sighs, "Fine. But after an hour, you will go home. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Seung Hyun replies.

Dara and Seung Hyun talk to their heart content. Seung Hyun tells Dara what happened while she's sleeping. Dara told him that she can hear them and she wants to wake up to stop Seon Woong hating Seung Hyun. And as promised, Seung Hyun went home to sleep.

\---

The next day, Dara is having her lunch at that moment. Seon Woong visited her that morning. Hye Jung was sitting on the sofa, memorizing her script.

Someone is knocking on her door before it opens. Mino enters, followed by Seungri and Ji Yong. Mino hurriedly approaches her and stand beside her bed. Dara smiles at him. "Mino-yah,"

"Noona," he smiles. "I'm glad that you're awake. We're so worried about you". Song Yo stood up. "I'll just go outside and grab some lunch, Dara," Hye Jung told her sister-in-law. Dara nods. "Okay, Unnie,"

Hye Jung went to the door. She stares at Ji Yong who looks like he saw something unbelievable at that moment. Hye Jung is just thankful that Seung Hyun wasn't around yet. She left Dara's room.

"I'm fine. Sorry for making you worried." Dara pats Mino's arm. Seungri stood beside Mino "Chaerin and Jennie will visit you after their work hours," Seungri said before showing her a box from their coffee shop. "Lemon tarts for you" he places it on the hospital table.

"Thank you, Seungri," Dara smiles at him. Then he looked past him and saw Ji Yong staring at her. She smiles timidly at him. "Hi, Ji Yong," he greets him.

Ji Yong was woken up on his daze when Dara said his name. He walks on the other side of the bed. He presents her with the flower he brought for her. Dara accepts it. "Thank you."

"I'm so grateful that you're awake," Ji Yong mutters.

"I am, too. I feel so blessed to be still alive," Dara grins. Ji Yong loves that smile.

"If there's anyone who doesn't deserve to be alive, that's Na Ji Woo," Mino stated. Seungri nudges him. He ignores his friend.

"It's unfortunate that Na Ji Woo died. She needed help but no one paid attention to her need," Dara said.

"Noona, she tried to kill you," Mino said.

"She did. But I am alive and I have a chance to continue my life. She didn't. She died being misunderstood and didn't get to repent on what she did," Dara sighs. She looks at the three gentlemen and smiles at them. "Aigoo, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me," she glances at Seungri "So, what did I missed in the past one month?"

Seungri gladly tells Dara what happened to them while she's sleeping. Mino stays beside her while Ji Yong watches them as he stood by the window. When Ji Yong heard about the accident, he feels like his heart stopped. Ji Yong is in therapy to cure his depression. He wants to get better. But knowing the fact that Dara is fighting for her life to survive stresses him. But he doesn't want to stop doing his therapy. He should get better so he can be there for Dara.

After a while, Seungri went out for and talk to Hye Jung while Mino is talking to the coffee shop staff outside. Ji Yong sat down on a chair beside Dara's bed.

"Are you okay?" Ji Yong asks.

"I am. The doctor even said that I can go out by next week," Dara smiles then she observed Ji Yong. He looks worried. "Did I make you worried?" she asked.

"I was scared. When I heard the news that you got into an accident, I feel like my heart stops beating. I have the worst scenarios on my head and close to breakdown. Thankfully, I was in therapy. I managed to talk about my concern to my therapist." Ji Yong smiles at her.

"I'm glad that you're seeking help. And you don't have to worry about me. I'm okay now," Dara assures him. Ji Yong smiles at her. "Dara, I know that we're over but you can't stop me for worrying about you. After I found out what happened after we broke up, I feel guilty of causing you to do that. All I want is for you to be happy and loved by the person you loved back, even it's not me. People worry about the person they loved. Family, friends, colleagues, or even your ex."

"I get it," Dara mutters. "I just feel bad that I worried you all. Especially Seung Hyun. He's worried about me while he has stuff that he needs to deal with too. His father had a heart attack and he's now the CEO of KEBN. I feel like a burden to him," Dara sighs as she twiddles her thumbs. Ji Yong leans closer and took her hands to hold it. Dara looks at their hands before looking at Ji Yong's face.

"He might be busy now but I know for sure that you are not a burden to him. While you were sleeping, I know that Seung Hyun comes here after his work to check on you. Even he's tired and busy, he will always make time for you. You're the most precious person in his life. I get that."

"And how did you know about this?" Dara asks with a grin on her face.

"I try to see you sometimes too. I just do it if your brother wasn't around. And every time I come here at night, Seung Hyun is there. Hye Jung told me that Seung Hyun never missed a night in visiting you," Ji Yong stated. Dara breathes deeply as a strand of her hair fell on the side of her face. Ji Yong let go of her hand and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Let people worry about you, Dara. It's the only way they can do and cope with what happened to you," Ji Yong told her.

Dara smiles and nods. "Thank you, Ji Yong"

The door opens and Seung Hyun came in, carrying a bouquet of pink roses. He stares at Dara and Ji Yong. Dara smiles brightly at him as Ji Yong watches Dara's expression changes upon seeing his boyfriend. Ji Yong stood up from his seat.

"I'll go ahead, Dara,"

Dara nods. "Okay. Thank you for visiting me." She smiles timidly at him.

"No problem. Be well" Ji Yong said before he heads to the door. Before he walks out of that room, he stops and looks at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun glances at him. Ji Yong sighs and left the room. Seung Hyun looks back at Dara and smiles at her. He approaches her and gave her the flowers. Dara looks up to him. "You're right on time. Did you sleep well?" Dara asks.

"I did," Seung Hyun mutters before he leans to her and kisses her lips. Dara kisses him back before Seung Hyun leans back and stares at her. Dara blushes and grins at him. Seung Hyun kisses her forehead before he takes a seat. Dara set aside the flower and held her hand out for him. Seung Hyun took her hand and holds it.

"Have you eaten?" Seung Hyun asks.

"Yes. I did before Mino, Seungri, and Ji Yong arrived," she stares down at their hands. Seung Hyun rubs his thumb against Dara's knuckles. He noticed another bouquet that's on the table. "They bring those?"

Dara looks at Seung Hyun and follows the line of his vision. She saw the flower that Ji Yong brought. "Yeah, Ji Yong bring those,"

"They're lovely," Seung Hyun monotonously said. Dara glances back at her boyfriend. He just looks serious. She titled her head and chuckles. Seung Hyun gazes back at her.

"What?"

"You're not jealous of him, are you?" Dara asked.

"No. Why would I?"

"Good. Because you have nothing to be jealous about," Dara assures him "Because I'm yours"

Seung Hyun's expression softens and he's somehow blushing. "You're right," he clears his throat and scoot closer to Dara's bed. "You're mine too, as much as I am yours,"

Dara grins at him. She loves Seung Hyun and she's glad that she still has a chance to spend her life with him.

\---

That night, Dara was staring at the night sky as she stands beside the window. She misses being outside. She's just glad that she will be able to come home next week. Hye Jung enters the room, carrying two cups of coffee. She stands beside Dara and gives her the coffee.

"Thank you, Unnie," Dara said. Hye Jung took a sip of her coffee. "Ahh... Finally, we will leave this dreaded place next week. I'm so tired of the nosiness of some patients here," Hye Jung cringes and sips her coffee. Dara chuckles at her sister-in-law. Then she paused and frowns.

"I'm sorry that you had to take care of me while I'm in a coma," she mutters. Hye Jung glances at her. She can see that Dara looks embarrassed about what happened to her.

"Dara, you're like a sister to me. We're family and family take care of each other." Hye Jung told her. Dara grins timidly and took a sip of her drink. Then, she remembers something.

"How's Haru?"

"She's okay. We didn't tell her that you got into an accident. When you were hospitalized before and she found out that you're hurt, she cried so much that she falls asleep in my arms. We just told her that you went on a trip and wasn't able to say goodbye to her because the airplane will leave you." Hye Jung chuckles, "My Haru loves you so much, Dara. You are her first friend and she looks up to you. As a mother, I'm glad that she admires you. I'm sure she will have a bright future,"

"You think highly of me, Unnie. I have my flaws too,"

"Everyone does, Dara. And we learn from it. We learn and we do better out of it. We prove that we are more than our flaws," Hye Jung stated.

'_We are more than our flaws_' Dara thought before she smiles.

"So, what are your plans after you get discharged?" Hye Jung asks.

"I don't know yet, Unnie. Seung Hyun said that I should rest before I plan on going back to work. He even used my tactics on me. He wouldn't allow me inside KEBN until I gain back my energy. Or at least after two weeks of my discharge," Dara shrugs.

"He has a point. You should rest first before you go back. Work can wait,"

Dara sighs. "I guess I'm just going to work in my new stories. Maybe that movie project that has been offered to me."

"You do that." Hye Jung said. "And how about you stay with us while you're resting? Haru will be happy if you stay with us for two weeks," Hye Jung beams at her.

"I will visit, Unnie but I prefer at my own home. I miss it and I don't want Seung Hyun driving from Seoul to your home just to see me. He'll be exhausted,"

Hye Jung agrees "You're right. At least he's just a bridge away from you if he wants to see you. That man is too busy. Good thing he had a rest today," she rolled her eyes.

"It's better that I am closer. At least I can see him and somehow take care of him," Dara mutters while staring at the cup on her hands.

"Aigoo... Young love. You two are meant for each other," Hye Jung giggles.

Dara smiles at Hye Jung as she thought of Seung Hyun. That accident almost kills her and she was given a chance again. She feels so grateful. As much as she's clueless about what she will do next, all she can think about is to be with Seung Hyun as much as she can.


	47. Struggling

Dara was released from the hospital 10 days after she woke up. Being worried, Seon Woong offered her to stay with them but Dara refused. She wants to stay at her own home and she assures him that she's fine.

Seung Hyun still visits her after his work. He even stays and sleeps in her home sometimes. Dara takes that opportunity to take care of her boyfriend. Or at least make him late dinner or breakfast. They will talk for an hour or two then, he will cuddle her, and they both sleep.

It's been a week since Dara was discharged. She's working on a new story when she received an email from her former classmate in France. Dara is smiling upon hearing from a friend she met in France. She's glad that she's doing well, and working in a publishing house in London. Her friend will also publish a book soon. She remembers the time where she also wanted to publish her own book. She sighs and brushes off the idea in her mind. She clicked the reply button and types a reply to her friend.

\---

"Meeting adjourned." Seung Hyun said as his staff starts to leave the meeting room. He pinches the bridge of his nose and rests his back on his seat. Jung Hwa and Justin are watching him. The couple noticed that despite his formal look, Seung Hyun looks exhausted. He's been working for 10-12 hours a day, visit his father to check on him and go to Dara to be with her. He sleeps at least 3-6 hours a day, more like 4 hours regularly.

"Seung Hyun, why don't you go home and rest. You look unwell," Jung Hwa said.

"I'm fine, Noona. I still have a meeting later. I need to be there," Seung Hyun sighs as he tilts his head from side to side. He looks at Justin. "How is the meeting with the new entertainment show?"

"Everything is well, Seung Hyun. The head of their department will bring the documents for approval in your office soon," Justin explains. Seung Hyun nods before he looks back at his sister. Jung Hwa gasps and stood at her seat. Seung Hyun's nose was bleeding.

"Your nose. It's bleeding," Jung Hwa said as she points her finger at him. Seung Hyun touches his nose and stares at his hand. There's blood. Seung Hyun looks up as he picks up his handkerchief to cover his nose. Justin approaches him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Seung Hyun nods "I'm fine. Don't worry,"

"We should go to the hospital." Jung Hwa suggested.

"I'm fine, Noona," Seung Hyun said in an annoyed tone.

"At least go to the company clinic," Justin says. Jung Hwa approaches him. "Please, Seung Hyun. Let the company doctor check you," she pleaded. "If you won't, I will tell Mom and Dad." he threatens him "Or Park Sandara!"

"Fine. I'll go to the clinic. But please call Dae Sung. He will accompany me." Seung Hyun stood up Jung Hwa stood beside him "I'll go with you."

"No. Let Dae Sung go with me. Just go back to your office. I'll be fine,"

"Seung Hyun..."

"Noona, I'm fine. This is nothing. I promise you, if this is something, I will tell you. You can accompany me in the hospital," Seung Hyun promised her. Justin holds on to his wife. Jung Hwa looks back at her husband.

"He's fine. Let's just ask Mr. Kang to report to us," Justin told his wife. Jung Hwa sighs and glances back at his brother. She noticed that there's a bloodstain in his dress shirt. "Your shirt," she mutters.

"I have a spare in my office. Don't worry, Noona," Seung Hyun said before heading to the exit. Justin and Jung Hwa follow him. Seung Hyun saw Dae Sung and Bom waiting outside. The two assistants approach him and noticed the bloodstain in his shirt.

"Mr. Kang, accompany me to the clinic. Ms. Park, kindly get my spare clothes in my office and bring it to the clinic as soon as you can,"

"Yes, sir," Bom said before leaving. Seung Hyun looks back to his sister who still looks worried about him. Seung Hyun nods at her before he and Dae Sung left them.

"He's fine, love. He just needs a rest," Justin assures his wife. Jung Hwa faces Justin with a sad expression in her face "I can't help but worry about him. Ever since he became the CEO, he's working too hard. It's not like he has to prove anything to anyone," Jung Hwa leans at her husband and Justin hugs her.

"Seung Hyun just wants the best for the company. And he's doing his best for his family, not for anyone. Let's be there for him and support him," Justin said. "Come on, let's go to your office and have tea. You're stressing yourself too,"

\---

That night, Seung Hyun arrived at Dara's home. The living room was empty so he went to her room. Dara is on her bed, back resting on the headboard while reading a book. She looks up and smiles upon seeing him. The tiredness on Seung Hyun's body disappeared upon seeing her smile. He took off his coat and untied his necktie. He walks towards her and sat down at the edge of the bed beside her. Dara closes her book and scoot closer to him to touch his face. He leans on her touch and closes his eyes.

"Tired?" she asks.

"Very. But I'm fine," he said before he opens his eyes and stare at Dara. She rubs her thumb on Seung Hyun's cheek.

"Would you like to take a bath to relax? I'll prepare it for you," she offers.

"Only if you will join me," he grins. Dara rolled her eyes and smiles at him. She nods at him.

Thirty minutes later, Seung Hyun and Dara are facing each other while they are in the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. Dara is massaging Seung Hyun's arm while he keeps on staring at her.

"How was your day?" Dara asked.

"It was okay. Full of meetings as usual," he paused. "How about you?"

"I read a book, tried a new recipe, and watched a movie. I also write something." she sighs. "It's kinda boring. I miss going to work,"

"You're a writer, Dara. When you're ready, you can go back. But for now, just focus on your story and stay here. The media is still curious about you. They want your side of the story," Seung Hyun pulls his arm from Dara's hold before taking her hands. "I don't want them to bother you. So, if you still can, just stay home and work here,"

"It will be unfair to others." she pouts.

"You're the girlfriend of the CEO-president of the company, and that president wants you healthy and stress-free," Seung Hyun stated. Dara smiles. Seung Hyun moves back and rests his back on the tub. Dara scoots closer to him and rests her back on Seung Hyun's chest. Seung Hyun wraps his arms on her waist while Dara laid the back of her head on his shoulder.

"Oppa?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I come with you tomorrow to KEBN?" she asks.

"Why?"

"I just miss the place. And I wanna see some familiar faces," she mutters.

Seung Hyun kisses her temple "Are you fed up that you only see me, Hye Jung and Seon Woong?" he teases her. Dara chuckles as she places her hands above Seung Hyun's arms on his waist. "I'm happy to regularly see the three of you. But I just want to go out even just for a day. If you want, I can stay with you in the office or within the vicinity of the building," she promised.

"Well, that sounds good. But I don't want you to get bored. Sure, you can come with me. But you can't roam alone if you wanna go out. You can bring one of my assistants or ask your production assistants to accompany you." he says.

"Maybe Chae Rin or Jennie" she paused. "Can I visit Mino and Seungri's café?"

"Sure. But inform them so they can do some security measures. Just in case the media follows you," Seung Hyun sighs. "I wish I could hire a bodyguard for you"

"Oppa, I'm fine. There's no need for that. I'll be with my staff or in the café. I'll be safe." Dara tilts her head to look back at him "I promise that I will call you if I don't feel good," she promised.

Seung Hyun nods. "Fair enough," he mutters. He raises his hand and touches her jaw. Seung Hyun feels relief that Dara survived that tragic incident. He can't imagine his life without her.

"I love you," he said.

Dara smiles at him "I love you, too."

He leans closer and kisses her lips. Dara kisses him back. He tightens her hold on her as he nibbles her lower lip, making her gasp as he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Every moment with her is important for Seung Hyun. He will forever be grateful for the love she has for him.

\---

The next day, hand in hand, Seung Hyun heads outside as Dae Sung waited for them. He opens the passenger seat door for them. Seung Hyun was about to let go of her hand so he can enter first but Dara tightens her hold on him. Seung Hyun looks back at him. She looks tensed.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks as he faces her. Dara looks up to him. No one knows but she has a fear of riding cars now. Even her ride back home from the hospital wasn't easy if it wasn't for Hye Jung holding her hand and Haru distracting her by playing games with her.

"Oppa, maybe I should stay," she said.

"Why? I thought you want to go out?" Seung Hyun worriedly asks her.

"I... I'm..." Dara places her hand on her chest and rubs it. Seung Hyun steps closer to her and tilts her head so she will look up at him. He can see the fear in her eyes. Seung Hyun smiles and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry. You're with me. I won't let go of your hand. Dae Sung is a smooth driver. He will drive just below the speed limit. Right, Mr. Kang?"

"Yes, sir. Don't worry, Dara-ssi." Dae Sung assures her.

"Breathe, Dara. Take a deep breath." Seung Hyun told her. Dara did.

"Hold it. Then exhales"

Dara exhales. Seung Hyun repeated the command on her and she did. She feels a lot better. She looks back at him, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me," she whispers.

"It's fine. I understand. Do you still want to go or you'll stay?" he asks. "It's fine if you just want to stay,"

"No. I'll go. Just... Don't let go of my hand," she told him.

"I won't," he promised her. Seung Hyun enters first followed by Dara. Seung Hyun even fastens the seatbelt on her. Dara is doing a breathing exercise as Dae Sung starts to drive. Seung Hyun can still sense the tension in her so he distracts her. He raised her hand and kisses the back of her palm. Dara looks at him. He does it again and it made her smile. Seung Hyun then starts asking her question about her new story. It made Dara distracted by telling him the plot of the story. Seung Hyun even suggested some interesting plots, which made Dara laugh. As he promised, Dae Sung drive just below the speed limit.

When they arrived at KEBN, Seung Hyun points the building at her. Dara sighs and smiles. She really misses working. The get off the car and enters the building. Dara was surprised because Jennie and Chae Rin are waiting for her while Park Bom is with them, carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

Dara let go of Seung Hyun's hand as Chae Rin and Jennie hug her.

"It's good to see you again, Unnie," Jennie said.

"It's good to see you too" she let go of them. "How's everything here?"

"Everything is well, Unnie. All thanks to our president" Chae Rin looks at Seung Hyun. Dara looks back at Seung Hyun who received the flower from Bom. Seung Hyun approaches her and offers the flower to her. "You ask me to hold your hand but you're the first to let go," Seung Hyun said in a slightly disappointed tone. Dara chuckles as she takes the flowers from him. "I'm sorry, Oppa."

"It's fine," Seung Hyun assures her. "I'll take my leave. I have a meeting in a few minutes," he looks at Chae Rin and Jennie. "Take care of her."

"Yes, sir" Chae Rin and Jennie said.

Seung Hyun pats Dara's shoulder before he leaves with Bom and Dae Sung. Dara faces Chae Rin and Jennie again and they walked towards the other direction, heading to the building's cafeteria.

Around lunchtime, Dara brought lunch for her and Seung Hyun but Seung Hyun is still in the meeting. Bom let her inside Seung Hyun's office. She sat down on the sofa as she waited for him.

The doors open and Jung Hwa enters. Dara stood up upon seeing Jung Hwa.

"Ms. Park... I mean... Vice President Park," Dara bows to her. Jung Hwa smiles and approaches her. Dara was surprised when Jung Hwa hugs her.

"It's good to see you again, Dara," Jung Hwa said before letting go of her. "I'm so worried when I heard what happened to you. I wasn't able to check on you because of my responsibility and my dad. You know what happened to him."

"I do. And it's fine. I'm okay now." Dara smiles at her.

"That's good," Jung Hwa says. The two women sat down. "Are you back at work?"

Dara shook her head "I'm just visiting. Seung Hyun won't allow me back unless I'm really okay," she explains. Jung Hwa sighs. "He worries too much for his girlfriend. That's why," she smiled and paused. "I hope he also worries for himself too."

Dara becomes serious. "What do you mean?"

"Seung Hyun has been working too hard ever since he became the CEO and president of KEBN. There are times that he fell asleep in his office. Recently, his nose bleeds out of nowhere. I would want him to have some checkup to see if he's okay but he's too stubborn," Jung Hwa said before looking at Dara "I'm so worried about him. He comes early at work and goes late. He's the president, for fuck's sake. He doesn't even want me or Justin to handle some meeting,"

Dara remains silent. She feels uneasy to know that Seung Hyun fell asleep at work and he had a nosebleed recently. Whenever Seung Hyun goes to her, he looks well but exhausted. She didn't know that he's being workaholic.

"I'll talk to him, Ms. Choi," Dara said. "I'll talk to Seung Hyun about it,"

"Really?" Jung Hwa smiles.

Dara nods. "Really. I worry about him too."

"I know you are. And I know he will listen to you. And please tell him to relax a bit. He's in his 30's. He's acting like he's 50 already," Jung Hwa chuckles.

The doors open again and Seung Hyun enters his office. Jung Hwa stood up while Dara remains seated.

"Noona, what are you doing here?" Seung Hyun asks.

"I was about to invite you for lunch but I see Dara already brought you lunch. I'll just go with my husband," Jung Hwa looks back at Dara. "It's good to see you again, Dara. Let's have a meal sometimes, okay?"

Dara smiles and nods. Jung Hwa left the couple. Seung Hyun sat down beside his girlfriend. "What did you brought for lunch?" Seung Hyun said before opening the food packs.

"Seung Hyun?" Dara calls her boyfriend's attention. Seung Hyun glances at her with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Why you didn't tell me about you falling asleep at work and you had a nose bleed recently?" she asks.

Seung Hyun's expression becomes serious and sits back straight. He sighs deeply. "Noona told you?"

"Oppa..."

"It's nothing. I'm fine. And can I take a nap at work?" he said. Dara looks at him sternly before she sighs. "You're exhausted at work but instead of resting at your own home, you come to meet me and stay with me,"

"Exactly. I do that because I'm exhausted at work and I need to see the only person who can energize me with her smile." Seung Hyun said as he takes her hand. "I'm okay, Dara. I already have a schedule to have a general check-up. I'm okay," he assures her. Dara is frowning.

"Don't frown, love. I'm fine. We'll be fine," he kisses Dara's knuckles.

"I need to know the result of the check-up, okay?" she told him.

"I'll let you know everything," he promised. Dara pulls her hand off his hold and hugs him. Seung Hyun hugs her back.

"You're so cute like this," Seung Hyun mutters. Dara smacks his back lightly. Seung Hyun chuckles before he let go of her. "Come on, let's eat," he said.

\---

After her meal with Seung Hyun, Dara decided to visit Seungri and Mino in their coffee shop. She decided to go there alone as she wears a face mask and cap to hide her identity. Indeed, the media is waiting outside the building for a scoop. She doesn't understand why people are interested in the life of a mere writer like her.

She was waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green when she shivers out of nowhere.

'_Park Sandara_...' a voice calls her.

Dara looks around to see who's calling her. 

'_Park Sandara_...' a whisper from the other side so she looks around. No one called her. Dara starts to feel uneasy. She looks around again to find anyone who might be the one calling her.

'_I'm still here, Ms. Choi_' the voice said followed by a manic laugh of a woman who is too familiar to Dara. Dara's eyes widen and she feels like someone is lurking at her.

Na Ji Woo.

She looks ahead and the light turns green. She hurriedly crossed the street while looking behind him. She can hear Ji Woo's faint laugh, wicked and taunting her. She looks ahead and saw Seungri come out of the coffee shop.

"Seungri! Seungri!" she calls him. Seungri looks up and saw Dara coming. Dara holds on to his arms for support as Seungri observes her.

"Noona, are you okay? What's wrong?" Seungri worriedly asks. Dara is breathing heavily and she can't speak. Seungri helped her to get inside the coffee shop. Mino noticed Dara's arrival. He looks at her and noticed that something is wrong. He approaches them.

"Noona, are you okay?" he asked before looking at Seungri. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She comes to me in a hurry. Let's bring her to our office. People might notice who she is here," Seungri said as he helps Dara go to their office. He let her sit on the sofa but Dara won't let go of Seungri's arm. Mino kneels in front of her and checks her. She's staring blankly at nothing and breathing heavily. Mino holds the side of her head and makes her look at him. "Noona, it's me, Mino. Seungri is holding you. It's okay, just breathe, please." he said as Dara follows. She remembers when Seung Hyun asked her to breathe so she breathes in and out repeatedly until she calms down. Then she looks at him and sighs. "Mino-yah."

Mino let go of her head and hold her hand. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that," she said.

"No worries. We're just glad you're okay," Seungri said. 

"What happened, Noona? Did the media people saw you?" Mino asked. Dara shook her head. Seungri stood up to get some water for her. He came back and gave the glass of water to her.

"Thank you," she said before having a sip. "It was just I heard someone calling me. I don't know who it is but when she called me for the third time, it was Na Ji Woo's voice. I was so scared," she confessed.

"No need to worry, Noona. Na Ji Woo is dead now. She's gone. No one will hurt you," Mino assures her. She just nodded and drinks some water again.

"Should we inform your family or Seung Hyun Hyung about this?" Seungri asks. Dara shook her head and look at Seungri. "No need for that. It's just an isolated case. Maybe I'm not just used to going out. I'm still overwhelmed in riding a car again. I might ride a bus or train when I go home later." she mutters.

"I will go with you, Noona. Just to make sure you get home safe," Mino offers. Dara just nodded to him.

Dara still remembers the night that she had an accident with Na Ji Woo. The way she laughs at her and claims that they will die together so no one will have Seung Hyun. She hates to admit but Na Ji Woo's image that night still haunts her. She just hopes that her nightmare will end soon.


	48. Her Reality

Dara is in her home office, doing some scriptwriting for a potential drama she wants to submit to KEBN. She wants to be productive and busy as much as possible to divert her attention so she won't overthink.

Suddenly, her phone rings. She checks who it is. It was Seung Hyun, who's currently in Beijing at that moment for a business meeting. She answers it. Seung Hyun smiles upon seeing his girlfriend's face.

"Hello, love," he greets her.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"What are you doing?" Seung Hyun asked Dara.

"I'm just writing something" Dara shrugs as she rests her back on her seat. "How about you?"

"I will have a lunch meeting with some Chinese TV producer regarding the Chinese –Korean TV drama the company is working on. I wish you were here," Seung Hyun frowns. Dara giggles and stares at her boyfriend's face on her cellphone screen.

"When will you come home?" she asks.

"Next week. There's a business conference this weekend in Singapore that I need to attend. I will give some speech," he sighs. Dara sits up straight. "Wow. That's something big. Why you didn't tell me?"

"It's nothing. It's just a speech." Seung Hyun shrugs.

"Yes, a speech from the CEO and President of KEBN, who happens to be my boyfriend. I happen to be interested because I am an employee and girlfriend at the same time." She points out. Seung Hyun smiles and shook his head. "Are you that interested in me?" he teases her.

"Totally," she answered immediately. Seung Hyun laughs heartily as Dara watches him. Seeing Seung Hyun regularly calms Dara, even it's just a video or a picture of him. That is why she placed pictures of her and Seung Hyun in the living room, the kitchen, office, and bedroom, to Seon Woong's dismay when he saw the picture in the living room.

"I'm very much interested in you too, love," Seung Hyun said. Dara wants to swoon at that moment.

"Oppa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you... Can you come to my place immediately when you arrived?" she asked.

Seung Hyun smiles upon hearing what she said. "You don't have to ask to. I will be there when I arrived," he assures her. Dara smiles timidly. Seung Hyun looks at his side and Dara heard someone speaking. Seung Hyun just nods and looks back at her. "I need to go. They have arrived. I will call you again tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. Good luck with the meeting," she said.

"Thanks. Bye, love."

"Bye" she mutters and the call ended. She sets her phone aside and sighs. She looks at the picture frame of her and Seung Hyun on the table. Seung Hyun has been busy lately. The last time she saw him in person was the night before his flight to China, which is five days ago. It was the time she saw him again after being too busy. She didn't even tell him what happened to her when she went to Seungri and Mino's coffee shop. She's been hearing Na Ji Woo's voice and having nightmares about the accident for three weeks and she's helpless. She's ashamed to talk to anyone about it and she doesn't want to worry them.

Dara stood up to get some water when she stops on her track and looks around. She feels like someone is in her house. She took her phone with her and went to the kitchen. She gets some glass and opens the fridge to pour some water in her glass.

'_Ms. Park_.'

Dara let go of her glass as it breaks into pieces on the floor. She looks around to find who called her. Then she heard a faint laugh. It's getting louder and louder as seconds go by. She runs towards her room and closes the door. She still can hear that too familiar malevolent laugh. She went to the bathroom to hide. She covers her ears with her hands.

"Stop. Please stop!" she said to no one.

'_He's mine, Ms. Park._'

"Stop!!!" tears start to form in Dara's eyes. She looks around for an escape but none. She went inside the bathtub and sat down while still covering her ears.

"Help me... Please... Help me..." she mutters while crying as she continues to hear the manic laugh of Na Ji Woo.

\---

Hye Jung is smiling happily as she goes up to Dara's apartment. She and her husband tend to check on Dara from time to time. Seon Woong worries too much for Dara. Hye Jung does too but she doesn't want to be obvious about it. She's carrying a paper bag of pastries for Dara.

Hye Jung rings the doorbell and waited. No one is answering. She tried again. None. She took out her phone to check if Dara has a message to her that she's going out. She tries calling her but her phone is just ringing. Hye Jung breathes in to stay calm. She pressed the lock code of Dara's apartment and let herself in.

The living room is empty. Son Y checked the home office before she went to the kitchen. She immediately noticed the broken glass on the floor and the door of the fridge is open. She places the paper bag of pastry on the kitchen counter.

"Dara? Where are you?" she calls. She went to the bedroom to check on her. The room is empty too but she can hear a muttering sound. She looks at the bathroom door. She went there and opens it. She saw Dara on the bathtub, covering her ears and muttering.

"Please. Help me. Help me..." Dara said while her eyes are closed. Hye Jung approaches her and kneels on the side of the tub. She touches Dara's hand. "Dara..."

Dara flinched and opens her eyes to look at her. It took Dara a few seconds to recognize her. "Hye Jung Unnie..."

"I'm here, Dara," Hye Jung smiles at her. Dara immediately holds on to her hand. "Unnie, help me. Please help me," she starts crying again. "I can hear her. It's her. I know it's her. I... I'm scared. Help me, Unnie. Pease," Dara begs Hye Jung.

"Come on, stand up, and let's get you comfy. It's too cold here," Hye Jung said as she helps Dara stand up and guided her back to her bed. She let her sit on the edge and sat down beside her. Dara is still tense and wouldn't let go of her hand.

"It's okay, Dara, I'm here. Noona is here," Hye Jung pats her back. "Breathe, Dara."

Dara took a deep breath and released it. She repeats it until she feels well. She let go of Hye Jung's hand and covers her face. "I'm sorry, Unnie,"

"You don't have to say sorry. But I need you to tell me what's happening," Hye Jung asks her. Dara removed her hands from her face and looks at Hye Jung. Hye Jung wipes the traces of tears on Dara's face. Hye Yen is hesitant to tell Hye Jung what's happening to her. She just wanted to hide and cry.

"Park Sandara!" Hye Jung hissed. Dara flinches. Hye Jung sighs and softens a bit "I can't help you if you wouldn't tell me." She said.

Dara stares down at her lap. "Three weeks ago, when I decided to go out after the accident, I encounter something that's been haunting me for weeks now." She paused and breathes. "When I left KEBN to visit Seungri and Mino's coffee shop, I heard a voice calling me. I keep on hearing until I can hear it. It's Na Ji Woo. Since then, whenever I'm alone or my mind is blank, I keep on hearing her. I'm having nightmares about the accident. It's been bothering me for weeks. I feel so helpless and restless, it's exhausting," Dara rubs her face. "I just want her to stop but it's like when she knows I'm alone, she'll be there," she sniffs.

"Dara-yah, why didn't you tell us? Why you didn't tell Seung Hyun?" Hye Jung asks in concern.

"I don't want you all to worry about me. And I feel embarrassed about it," she mutters. Hye Jung took her hand. "Park Sandara, we're your family. Seung Hyun is your boyfriend. Of course, we will worry about you. All this time, we thought you're okay, but now, we will find out that you're having these nightmares and hearing things. Let us help you. You don't have to deal with this alone," Hye Jung points out. Hye Jung stands up. "That's it, you're coming home with me," she declares.

"What? No. I need to stay here," Dara said. Hye Jung sighs. "No, you're coming with me. We will talk to your brother then tomorrow; we will go to the hospital for a consultation. This is not normal, Dara. You need help. This is it. Come on. Pack something so we can leave," Hye Jung told her.

"Unnie..."

"For Christ's sake, Park Sandara, if you don't do what I told you to do, I will drag you out of this apartment and you wouldn't like it!" Hye Jung said frustratedly. Dara sighs and stands up to prepare an overnight bag as Hye Jung waits for her. She sends a message to Seon Woong, telling him that Dara will stay with them for a few nights and she will explain when they get home.

Two hours later, Dara and Hye Jung arrived at the Dong Mansion. Seon Woong was waiting for them. Hye Jung sends Dara to her room because she's exhausted. Hye Jung talked to her husband about Dara's situation. Seon Woong was shocked upon knowing Dara's situation. He was frustrated that he didn't even notice her problem. Seon Woong even cried while holding onto his wife because he feels like he's not doing a good job in taking care of Dara as he promised to her parents and his mother.

After his conversation with his wife, Seon Woong took a walk outside to clear his mind. He cried a bit but he keeps on telling himself that he needs to be strong for Dara. When he comes back inside, he checks on Dara first before going to his and his wife's bedroom. Dara is awake, standing in front of the window, and she's talking to someone on her phone.

"No, everything is fine. I just want to spend time with Haru. I'll be back at my place before you even arrived," she paused. "I'm okay. I'm just tired of the travel. You know that I get anxious when I'm inside a moving car," she was silent. "Oppa, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm with my family. I'm perfectly fine. I'm tired. I know you are too. Let's talk again tomorrow, okay?" she smiles. "Good night," she said before she hangs up. When she looks around, she found Seon Woong standing by the door.

"Oppa" she smiles.

"Is that Seung Hyun?" he asked. Dara nods. "He's just checking on me. He's quite busy lately." She shrugs.

"Can I come in?" Seon Woong asks.

"Of course, Oppa," Dara replied. Seon Woong enters her room and approaches his sister. "How are you feeling right now?" he asked.

Dara sighs "I'm okay now. I sleep well for two hours. I already at the food that Hye Jung Unnie left for me," she said in detail. Seon Woong nodded. He took a deep breath before he speaks again. "Haru will have her vaccination tomorrow. We will go with them so people won't suspect it. Hye Jung managed to schedule you for a checkup with a psychiatrist. It will be at 1 pm tomorrow, same time as Haru's checkup. We will have lunch here first before we all go there," Seon Woong said in a calm voice.

Dara frowns and looks at her hands that she keeps on rubbing on each other. "Oppa, I'm sorry about this. I don't know what's happening to me. I didn't want this," she says. Seon Woong took her hands and holds it.

"I know. And you don't need to feel bad about it. We will see the doctor tomorrow. We'll find a solution to this. Everything will be okay soon," Seon Woong assures her. "You've been a part of our family for so long, Dara. You shouldn't hide this kind of stuff with me. You can always tell me anything. Not just what makes you happy but your burdens too? I'm your brother. Not but heart but by heart and I will always here for you no matter what happens," Seon Woong told her.

"Thank you, Oppa," said Dara.

Seon Woong lets go of her hands and patted her arm. "Go to sleep. If you need anything, just call us, okay?" Seon Woong heads towards the door and closes it as he leaves. Dara went back to her bed and lay down as she stares at her picture with Seung Hyun that she brought. They will figure out what is happening to her by tomorrow. She just hopes that it wouldn't affect her relationship with the people she loves.

\---

The next day, Seon Woong, Hye Jung, Dara, and Haru went to the hospital after their lunch. Seon Woong accompanies Haru to her checkup as Hye Jung and Dara meets the psychiatrist. Dara went to a quick series of tests and interviews. Three hours later, Hye Jung asked the bodyguard to look out for Haru while the kid plays on the playground as the adults talk to the psychiatrist.

The doctor is checking some test results as they all wait. The doctor puts down the papers and looks at them. "These are just quick test and interview results but base on this and my observation at Ms. Park during the interview, she's suffering from Post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD. She's having this hallucination of hearing and feeling someone who isn't there. We can do a further test but base on her symptoms and these results alone, it's PTSD," the doctor says.

"What should I do now, doctor?" Dara asks.

"There are many methods to cure this. I can prescribe you some medicine, you can go in some therapies too and we can also do some natural ways of dealing with this." The doctor suggested.

"It's better if we don't involve taking any medicine in this. I don't want her to rely on drugs to cure this," Seon Woong confessed. Dara smiles at her brother. He worries too much.

"That's okay since Ms. Park already know how to do some breathing exercises, we will just focus on the therapy and natural way of eliminating this PTSD. If Ms. Park is ready, we can start to schedule her therapy as soon as possible. Are you sure you won't have any medication for now?" the doctor asks Dara. She nods "Yes. I'm staying with my family for now. And I think I will rarely be alone now. I can deal with it until the therapy starts. But I need to talk to my family first. I will just schedule the therapy on my own as soon as I can," Dara declares. Hye Jung reacts "Why don't you schedule it now?"

"I just need more time, that's all," Dara shrugs.

"Well, you can set a session with my secretary," the doctor said with a smile before looking at Seon Woong and Hye Jung "You don't need to worry about her. The fact that she went here willingly and will go to a session is the first step for her to get well,"

Seon Woong sighs and just nodded. The three of them thanked the doctor before they left her clinic. They went to pick up Haru and all of them went back to Dong Mansion.

Haru went to her room to play as the adults went to the garden to talk.

"Dara, what's wrong? Why you didn't set your therapy session yet?" Hye Jung asks.

"I will set it soon, don't worry. But I need to talk to the two of you first," Dara breathes. "I want you to promise me that this will stay in our family. Young Jae and Ava are allowed to know about this but aside from the four of you, I don't want anyone to know this, including Seung Hyun," she sternly said. Hye Jung and Seon Woong look at each other before they look back at Dara. "That wouldn't be a problem for me. I'm not in speaking terms with him anyway," Seon Woong shrugs.

Hye Jung smacks her husband's arm. Seon Woong glares at her but Hye Jung ignores him "Dara, Seung Hyun needs to know this. What if you will have a breakdown like what happened yesterday and he saw you? Or when you have a nightmare?" Hye Jung points out.

Dara shook her head. "I'll be fine. Whenever I'm with Seung Hyun, I don't have nightmares or hearing things. He's my solace," she said with happiness radiating on her. "I will tell him about it soon. For now, please, let me do what I have to do."

Seon Woong sighs frustratedly. "When is he coming back?"

"Next week. I told him I'm staying with you while he's not here. I'm going home when he's on his flight back," Dara stated.

"Okay. Stay here until he gets back." Seon Woong left them and went inside. Song Y approaches Dara and patted her arm. "Don't worry about your brother. He's just worried about you,"

Dara glances at her sister-in-law, "I know, Unnie. I feel bad that I make you worry."

"Family worries at each other, Dara. Cheer up. The only thing you can make it up to us is to get better." Hye Jung looks at her watch "How about we call Ava and Young Jae and check on them?"

Dara nods and follows Hye Jung inside the mansion.

\---

After staying with the Dong Family for 5 days, Dara went back to her home. Seon Woong drives her back and makes sure that she settles in. She assures her brother that she's fine and Seung Hyun's flight will arrive in Seoul at 6 PM.

Dara is preparing a meal for her and Seung Hyun. She plays music in her house to divert her attention from unnecessary noise. She just turned off the stove when she heard the doorbell. She went immediately on the door monitor and saw Seung Hyun standing outside. She pressed the button to unlock the door and she went to the foyer to meet her boyfriend.

And there he is. Seung Hyun, who's removing his shoes at that moment while his luggage is with him, is really in her home. He takes a house slipper from the small cabinet and wears it. When he stands up straight and looks at her, Dara immediately approaches him and hugs him by the waist. Seung Hyun hugs her back and kisses her forehead.

"Welcome back," she mutters.

"I'm glad to be back," he replied. Dara looks up at him and smiles. Using his free hand, he cupped her jaw and leans towards her. Dara closes her eyes as their lips met. Seung Hyun pulls her closer to him while Dara holds on to his coat jacket. Being with Seung Hyun gives Dara peace of mind and she's glad that he's back.

Seung Hyun leans back and stares at his blushing girlfriend. He rubs her cheek using his thumb. "I miss you so much," he told her.

"I miss you, too" she replies. "I hope I can keep you this weekend," she asks.

"Well, I just need to check something in the office tomorrow but I'm all yours this weekend. Is it okay if you come with me tomorrow? We can go anywhere you want after that," he says.

"I just want a lazy day with you," she leans her head on his shoulder. Seung Hyun chuckles and pecks on her forehead again. "Lazy day with you sounds lovely," he stated. Seung Hyun sniffs "Did you cook?"

Dara leans back and smiles brightly at him. "I cook dinner for you. I hope you're hungry"

Seung Hyun pouts cutely, "Famished"

Dara laughs and let go of her boyfriend but she holds on his arm. "Come on, let's eat while it's still hot" she guided Seung Hyun to the dining area. Seung Hyun was surprised by the meal that Dara had prepared for her. Dara even serves him some food.

As they have dinner, they talk about Seung Hyun's trip and his speech in Singapore. Dara told him about her short stay with the Dong Family and how she plays with Haru and bond with Hye Jung. Seung Hyun just listens to her talk with full of interest and fascination.

Their day ends on Dara's bed. Seung Hyun is cuddling Dara as her back is on his front. She's holding on his arms that are around her waist. It's a peaceful night and that's all Dara wanted.


	49. I Wish You Well

“No…” Dara mutters.

** _Dara is seated on the passenger’s side of her car, her hands and feet are tied up with duct tape. She squirms but it was useless. She then directs her eyes to the person beside her. It was Na Ji Woo driving her car._ **

** _“Na Ji Woo, what are you doing?” she asks her._ **

** _“Park Sandara, let’s die together, okay? If Choi Seung Hyun wouldn’t be mine then no one will. I will die with you. No one will get Seung Hyun. Understand?” Ji Woo said before laughing hysterically._ **

Dara curls into a fetal position while her hand grips the sheets of the bed. “Please no.”

** _Dara is scared but she tries her best to stay calm. “Ji Woo, talk to me. Don’t do this. You have a brighter future. You will meet other men that will love you back.”_ **

** _“No!!! I want Seung Hyun!!! He’s the one for me. He’s meant to be with me. But you came around and seduce him. You stole him from me!!!” Ji Woo said as she steps on the gas and shifts to 5_ ** ** _th gear. She’s swerving and passing so many cars. Dara starts to cry. She can’t even move because Ji Woo is driving too fast._ **

** _Suddenly, Ji Woo hit a gutter and the car flies few feet up before---_ **

“NO!!!” Dara screams as she rises from lying down. Seung Hyun wakes up and gets up to checks her. He touches her arm but Dara immediately flinches away from him, looking at him with her eyes wide open. Seung Hyun can see how frightened Dara is.

“Dara, it’s me,” he said. Dara’s expression softens and she crawls towards him. She straddles his lap and wraps her arms around his neck while she buries her face on his shoulder. Seung Hyun engulfs her in his arms. “Are you okay? You were screaming.”

“Just a nightmare. Just hold me please,” she told him. Seung Hyun runs his hand on her back to calm her. Seung Hyun can sense that she’s crying on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s just a dream. It’s not real. I am here.” He comforts her.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispers.

“Do you need anything? Water? A bath? Anything?”

“Just hold me,” she says.

“I will lay down, okay?” Seung Hyun asks. Dara nods. Seung Hyun carefully lies down, pulling Dara with him. They are facing each other and Dara is still holding on to him like her life depends on him. He whispers comforting words to her, telling how much he loves him until he noticed that Dara fell asleep. He makes himself comfortable while still holding her. He wonders what her dream is about for her to be this frightened.

\---

Seung Hyun was awakened by the brightness of the sunlight coming through the floor to ceiling window of Dara’s room. He looks at her side and she’s not there. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

When he went out of Dara’s room, he found her preparing breakfast. He observes her for a while. She looks normal and happy, not like last night when he looks so fragile and scared. Dara just placed the soup she made when she noticed him.

“Good morning. Come, let’s have breakfast.” She smiles at him.

Seung Hyun walks the dining table and took a seat. Dara serves him some coffee before she sat down on his right side. Seung Hyun watches Dara as she happily put some food on his plate. Dara noticed that he’s staring at her.

“What?” she asks.

“Are you okay?” he asked in concern. Dara nodded as she places food on her plate. “Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

Seung Hyun sighs. “You had a nightmare a few hours ago. You were screaming and you look frightened,” he paused. “You’re holding me tightly until you fell asleep.”

Dara sips her coffee and shrugs. “It’s just a bad dream, Oppa.” She had a spoonful of soup.

Seung Hyun didn’t buy it. “Dara?”

Dara glances at him.

“Is there something wrong?”

Dara tensed but she tries her best not to be obvious. “Everything is fine, Oppa. It’s just a nightmare. Everyone has that from time to time.” She smiles sweetly at him. Seung Hyun raises his hand and cups her jaw. Dara blinks at him.

“You know that you can tell me everything, right?” he says.

Dara nods at him “I know.”

Seung Hyun pulls his hand away from her face and starts eating. Dara keeps on staring at her boyfriend, feeling guilty of keeping her mental health condition at him.

\---

Days go by and Dara starts her therapy for her PTSD. Seung Hyun visits and stays with her from time to time but still clueless about her condition. Seung Hyun is busy with so many meetings and gathering that he needs to tend.

Dara was in her therapy session at that moment. The doctor is asking her question. There is time that it made her sad and cry but the doctor continues to talk to her. She also opens up about her anxiety whenever she has to go out. She feels like something bad is going to happened that she wants to go far away from where she is.

“I know that she’s gone and nothing is going to happen with me. But whenever I go out, I feel like someone will just pop out like she did and kidnap me. Am I being weird?” she asked.

“You’re not, Ms. Park. It’s normal for someone who has PTSD like you to have this kind of thinking.” The doctor paused “Have you consider going far away? Like outside Seoul? Or maybe going out of the country?”

Dara was silent. She remembers the time when she was depressed and suicidal. After her rehabilitation in South Korea, she went to France to have a new environment. It did help her a lot.

“I was depressed before. After my rehab, I went to France. Being in a new environment did help me in a way” she explains.

The doctor nods “Do you plan on going back there? I know some psychiatrists there. Maybe she can help you more than me?” the doctor teases her. Dara smiles shyly but she has thought of it. Seon Woong even opens up the idea with her a few days ago.

** _*Flashback*_ **

_“Dara, why don’t you just go back to France and have your treatment there?” Seon Woong said. Dara looks at her brother who was sitting across her. She blinks._

_“Think about it. You’re scared of going out, you feel unsafe when you’re alone, you can’t even go out to buy snack a block away from here,” Seon Woong points out. Dara sighs and brushes up her hair using her fingertips._

_“Oppa, that’s not true. I even bought ice cream yesterday alone,” she said proudly._

_“Yes, because you treated some kids playing on the playground that also lives in this building,” Seon Woong said. Dara scowls at him “Are you spying on me?”_

_Seon Woong ignores her question. ”Just think about it. New environment, it’s Paris, you’ll be safe there. Besides, you can also help Hyo Rin and Young Bae with their baby.”_

_“I’m a baby sitter now?” she chuckles._

_Seon Woong sighs “Park Sandara, please think about it. France is a better place for you than here. The memories of that incident will always haunt you. Just for a while,”_

** _*end of flashback*_ **

Dara looks up at the doctor. “I’ll think about it. You can give me the name of the doctor and I will try to contact her,” she said. Her doctor just nodded and smiles. “I know I can help you, Ms. Park, but I think being in a new place will help you more,” she said.

“I know. Thank you,” Dara said.

After her session for her PTSD, Dara went to KEBN to bring Seung Hyun lunch. Thankfully, Song Yi’s driver is with her. It’s still a scary ride but the driver played some calming songs that will make her relax. She’s still tensed but she’s glad for the driver’s help.

They stop by in a Chinese restaurant to buy some food. After getting her take-outs she went to the KEBN building. She’s on the elevator going up to Seung Hyun’s office floor, it stopped on the 7th floor. To her surprised, it was Dae Sung, Bom, and Seung Hyun, who was unconscious while Dae Sung carries her. There are other staff behind them but only Dae Sung with Seung Hyun in his back and Bom came in. Bom pressed the floor number where the clinic is.

“Ms. Park!” Bom said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Dara stares at Seung Hyun whose unconscious on Dae Sung’s back. “What happened to him?”

“He fainted,” Ki Bu said, “He’s fine, Dara-ssi. He’s just exhausted,”

Dara brushes her fingertips on Seung Hyun’s face. “Is this the first time that this happened?”

Dae Sung remains quiet. Dara looks at Bom who looks nervous. Dara looks at her pleadingly. Bom sighs. “This is the second one, Ms. Park. He also had a nosebleed frequently and he also fell asleep during office hours,” Bom said.

“Yah!” Dae Sung warns Bom. Bom scowls at her colleague. “What? That’s the truth. It’s not like Mr. Park told us to keep it from her,” Bom defends.

“He didn’t but these are stuff that _our boss_ doesn’t want to tell Ms. Park to make her worry,” Dae Sung hissed. Bom sulks.

“He didn’t tell me but I know some. His sister told me,” she whispers. The door opens and it was the floor of the clinic. Dae Sung walked out followed by Bom and Dara. They went to the clinic and Dae Sung laid Seung Hyun in one of the beds there.

The clinic doctor checks on Seung Hyun. After a few moments, the doctor sighs and faces them. “He’s still working overtime, isn’t he?”

Dae Sung nodded. “He is. I keep reminding him not to work too much but he wants to finish the task earlier than expected time.” Dae Sung said.

The doctor shook his head. “He is already over-fatigue but still working like a horse,”

“Over-fatigue?” Dara asked.

“Yes. He had his general check-up recently and his doctor informed me about his condition. I had to explain it to Ms. Park so his family knows. He just needs enough rest and sleep. That’s why I told Mr. Kang and Ms. Park to let him sleep when he falls asleep in his office”

Dara looks at her boyfriend. She didn’t know that he’s over-fatigue like he didn’t know about her PTSD. She looks at Dae Sung and smiles. “Can I wait for him at his office? I don’t want him to see me here. I don’t want him to feel embarrassed or something. When he wakes up, just tell him that I’ve arrived. Okay?”

Dae Sung and Bom look at each other and look back at Dara. They both just nodded. Dara glances back at her boyfriend before she left the clinic. She felt bad that Seung Hyun is going into something that she wasn’t aware of but she understands why he didn’t tell her.

Thirty minutes later, Dara is waiting on Seung Hyun’s office when he arrived. He looks normal and not the unconscious man she saw when she arrived. She stood up from her seat and smiles at him.

“Did you wait too long? Sorry, I was in a meeting,” Seung Hyun said as he approaches her.

Dara shook her head “No, it’s fine. I bought some food,” she said. Seung Hyun smiles before he pulls her closer to him and embraces her. Dara giggles and wraps her arms on his waist.

“Have I neglected you?” he asked with concern in his tone.

“No. I know you’re busy. I’m busy too. I’m working on a movie script that I will submit to a producer,” she said while patting his back. She leans back to look at her boyfriend’s face. She can see the concern in his eyes. She leans up and pecks on his lips. Seung Hyun was surprised by her gesture but it made him happy.

“I bought lunch. I hope you have time to eat,” she said before she let go of him. They sat on the sofa and check the food.

“By the way, are you free at New Year’s Eve?” Seung Hyun asked.

“Yeah. I don’t have plans that day. Why?”

“The company will have a New Year’s Eve Party. I want you to come with me,” Seung Hyun said.

Dara blinks, “A party?”

“Yes, I don’t usually attend such an event but since I’m the CEO President, I need to be there. It’s a formal party so we need to dress up. Can you come with me?” he paused “It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“I’m okay about going but that’s like less than 2 weeks away. I don’t know if I can find a dress for such occasion,” she shrugs before she gave Seung Hyun some chopstick. Seung Hyun took it.

“We can go dress shopping this weekend. I’m gonna find a suit too. I’m giving New Year’s Day speech so I need to look good,” he boyishly grins at him which Dara loves so much.

“Then, I will go. Even I wear a sack at that party. I wanna see you give your speech,” she said.

“It’s nothing special, really,” he sighs before picking up and eating a piece of kimbap. Dara sighs. She raised her pinches Seung Hyun’s cheek lightly. “You always say ‘It’s nothing’ when you know that I would like to know what you are doing,” she scoffs.

Seung Hyun reaches for bottled water and opens it. He took a sip and looks back at his girlfriend. “So? Are you coming with me?”

Dara smiles and nods “Yeah. I’ll go with you,” she said.

“Good. I’ll pick you up on Saturday. Is 10 am okay?”

“Yeah. Sure,” she glances at the food then back at Seung Hyun. “Eat some more, Oppa,” she said.

Seung Hyun continues to eat while Dara watches him.

\---

A few days later, Dara is editing her draft when the doorbell rings. She stood up and checks the monitor. It was Yoona and baby Ji Eun. Dara pressed unlock and went to the patio to welcome them.

“Oh my, Ji Eun visited Aunt Dara!” she said as she takes the baby from Yoona’s arms. Yoona and Dara hug each other briefly before Dara leads them inside.

“Ji Eun is so big now,” Dara said. The child touches Dara’s face before giggling. “So cute. Have a seat, please”

Yoona sat on the sofa, followed by Dara. She set Ji Eun in her lap and Yoona gave some teetering toy to Ji Eun.

“How are you, Dara?” Yoona asks.

“I’m good.” Dara smiles at Yoona. Yoona remains serious. “What?” Dara asks.

“You almost died again, Dara,” Yoona starts to tear up. Dara scoots closer to her. “Yah! What’s wrong?”

Yoona suddenly smacks Dara’s arm. “I almost lost you again. Ji Eun needs a godmother but you keep putting yourself in life and death situation!” Yoona wipes her tears. “Please take care of yourself,” Yoona mutters.

“I’m okay now, Yoona. You don’t have to worry about me,” Dara said but she didn’t feel good about saying she’s okay. The smile in her face was gone and she sighs. “Actually, I’m not okay,”

Yoona blinks, “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. I’m having nightmares about the accident and hallucination that Na Ji Woo is still alive,” Dara holds the baby in her arms. Baby Ji Eun touches her jaw and it seems like the baby is comforting her.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I bet Seung Hyun is worried,” Yoona says. Dara shook her head. “He didn’t know. I didn’t tell him. He has so many things in mind. He’s also over-fatigue so I don’t want him to burden with my problem,”

“Park Sandara! You’re being unfair to him. He had the right to know,” Yoona points out.

“Yoona, I do plan to tell him. But I also need to tell him something,”

“What is it?” Yoona asks.

Dara touches the baby’s hand. She smiles sadly at Baby Ji Eun. “I was thinking of going back to France and continue my therapy there,”

Yoona took a deep breath upon hearing her. “You’re leaving again?”

“I need it, Yoona. I feel like I need to be somewhere that gives me peace of mind. This place only reminds me of Na Ji Woo and the accident. Even I do intense therapy here, being here will make me remember that awful incident. I need this to be well. To be the woman that Seung Hyun deserves,” Dara explains.

“And Seung Hyun? How about Seung Hyun?”

Dara didn’t know either. She’s torn between leaving and staying.

“I don’t know. I’m having a hard time thinking about it,” Dara confessed. Yoona pats her back, “You just need to talk to him. He will understand. He managed to wait for you back then, what more now that he knows that you love him back,” Yoona said.

“I’m scared, Yoona.”

“That’s normal. You love him and he loves you. But you need help and I know Seung Hyun would want you to be better, not for him but for yourself. He will wait for you, I assure you that,” Yoona says with a smile in her face.

“Think about it, Dara. Think until you’re sure. But whatever decisions you will make, I know Seung Hyun will support you,”

“Thank you, Yoona,” Dara smiles at her friend.

“Yah. I’m your friend. You don’t have to thank me. You know that I’m always here for you,” Yoona pats her back again before she picks up a picnic bag and stands up. “I also brought some food, would you like to eat?”

“Sure,” Dara stood up and carried baby Ji Eun as she follows Yoona to the kitchen.

\----

The New Year’s Eve Party has arrived. Seung Hyun is waiting for Dara outside. When she arrived, Seung Hyun felt like the time stopped. Dara looks stunning on her silver dress. She approaches him.

“Hi,” she greets him.

“Hi,” he smiles at her as he takes her hand. “You look stunning,”

Dara giggled, “Come on, we’ll be late,” she said. Seung Hyun leads her to his car. As the driver drives their way to the party, Seung Hyun keeps on holding Dara’s hand to calm her. He’s staring outside the window while Dara is looking at him. It makes her calm. She’s nervous about the party but as long as she’s with Seung Hyun, she’s okay.

They arrived at the party venue. The media took their photos in a photo-op. Seung Hyun is holding Dara close to him. When they enter the venue, Dae Sung and Bom are immediate close to them. They greeted people. Dara felt a bit awkward but she tries her best for Seung Hyun.

The program started. It shows the achievement that KEBN achieved that year. After the presentation, the MC called Seung Hyun for his speech. Seung Hyun left Dara for a while and went to the stage. He adjusted the mic before he speaks. “Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming to KEBN New Year’s Eve Party. I’m Choi Seung Hyun,” he said before bowing. The crowd gives him a round of applause before he continues his speech. “It’s time we said goodbye to the year 2018. But before we greet the year of 2019, I would like all of us to recall our achievements, of which many will contribute to our company growth.”

“We launched new variety shows and introduce new artists. We got positive feedback. We were also able to re-launched some artists who have promising talents but a few opportunities. I am grateful to them for trusting us to re-launch their career ad get back on track”

“The secret of our company’s success is our focus on people and values. We listen to our audience and give the right shows and entertainment they want.”

“Our audience share has increased, although we are still less competitive than the three larger networks.” He sighs sarcastically and frowns which made the people laugh. Seung Hyun looks at the crowd and smiles “Kidding aside, our goal is to entertain every people while helping those in need. From children to elderly, rich or poor, our countrymen to international audiences. With your support and every single person working in this company, helps us achieve this goal in the nearest future.”

“I am happy to say that we are well-positioned for the future. Asian countries are importing our shows and dramas to country, investment is coming and new ideas from new producers, directors, and writers are overwhelming. I am sure we will continue to grow in local and international entertainment. We are ready to face this all as long as we help each other and give our best in reaching our goals.”

“I know how tired you feel sometimes when we are at work and you are doing your best on your task on-hand. I am having a hard time too but seeing your faces, greeting me, and seeing you work hard motivates me to do better for this company. It is my first year as the CEO and President of KEBN but I hope you give me all your support and be patient with me. I love being here tonight as the head of this growing family. I want to thank all of you for your support. It is so meaningful to me because the success of KEBN depends on many factors.”

“What can we expect from the coming year? I hope we had stability. I hope we produce more shows and drama to our audience. I hope we can make more of these and help other people by hiring them. I hope we continued providing our audience with high quality and entertaining shows and TV series. I hope all of us were healthy and wealthy.”

“Before I end my speech, let’s all raised our glasses and have a toast.” Dae Sung went to him and gives him a glass of champagne. Seung Hyun took it and raised it. “May we all have a bright and prosperous new year filled with all good blessings! Happy New Year! Cheers!”

Dara was at awed on Seung Hyun’s speech. She can see how serious and deserving Seung Hyun is in his position. The people start to greet Seung Hyun as he went off stage. Dara watches him for afar. She’s proud of him. Dara decided to step out to clear her head.

Seung Hyun greets each people approaches him. Then he looks around to find Dara. She’s not n the spot where she last saw her. He then saw Park Bom talking to someone.

“Ms. Park, where’s Dara?” he asked.

“Ohh. I think she steps out,” Bom said.

Seung Hyun excused himself and went outside to find Dara. She wasn't in the hallway or the main lobby. He decided to get back at the hall when she saw her standing in front of the 15 feet tall Christmas tree while her back is facing him. He approaches her and stood beside her. Dara glances at him and smiles. Seung Hyun returns the smile and they both look back at the Christmas tree.

"That was a lovely speech," she said.

"Thank you. I'm still not used to this CEO thing," he shrugs.

"You're doing a great job, Seung Hyun. And I'm so proud of you," she told him. Seung Hyun sighs. They admire the Christmas tree while the two of them remain silent. But it didn't last long as Seung Hyun speaks up.

"Dara, are you okay? I know something is bothering you," he said. Dara huffs. She doesn't want to ruin this night but what she's about to say is inevitable. She faces him. "Seung Hyun..."

Seung Hyun smiles timidly at her which made Dara feel more guilty about what she's about to say.

"I think we should give each other some space for a while," she mutters.

Seung Hyun feels like his heart dropped on the floor. "Why?"

"Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me. But lately, we barely have time for each other. I'm busy figuring out what to do in my life while you're busy running the company. I know you have responsibilities and I feel like that I am a burden to you. You're exhausted and you still go to me even I told you so many times that I am okay. I don't want to hold you back," she confessed.

Taking deep breaths, Seung Hyun observes Dara’s expression. She’s serious but he thinks its bullshit, "I don't think that's a good reason for us to have _space_," he stated in a stern voice.

"Seung Hyun, you are the CEO and President of KEBN. You are busy and my mind is still unstable right now. I don't want to have an idea on my brain. I don't want to think that you're neglecting me because you don't. And you are not taking care of yourself too,"

"I am!" he defensively said.

Dara scowls at him "You fainted 2 times recently. Your nose bleeds too, remember? And you fell asleep at the mid of the day at your office. You only sleep for 3 to four hours whenever you stay with me. It's unhealthy," she said.

He feels helpless and he can see that Dara is slipping away from him, "Dara, please, I'll change. I will do anything you want. Just please. Don't leave me," Seung Hyun begs her. Dara feels so frustrated at that moment. She doesn’t want to argue with him. She breathes in before she speaks, "I don’t want us to be at the point of our relationship that you and I will be a mess. And I won't be able to give you what you want."

"And just who are you to decide what I want or not?" Seung Hyun snapped, glaring at her intensively as tears forms in his eyes. "I want _you_, Dara! That's it. I need you with me. As long as I have you, I’m okay. Because I have _you_. That's all I want. Just _you_!" Seung Hyun took a step closer to her and cup her jaw with his two hands. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. Tears run down on his cheeks while his eyes are close.

“I can’t live without you, Dara. Don’t do this to us,” he begs.

Dara places her hands on his arms. “I didn’t want us to be like this, but I need this.” she paused. "I’m diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder a few weeks ago. I feel and hear Na Ji Woo’s voice and I have nightmares about the accident whenever I’m alone. I’m seeing a doctor and doing therapy but I think it wasn’t enough. I want to be better for you.” She paused and gulped, “I want to go to France and have more intense therapy. I want to be the best version of myself when I'm with you," she says.

Seung Hyun opens his eyes in shock as he stares at Dara. Dara is also crying at that moment after her confession. She’s asking for space so she can go away and have a therapy for her trauma. He felt guilty that Dara was suffering from trauma because of the accident.

"Why you didn't tell me this?" He sounds hurt.

"You have a lot of things to deal with right now. I don't want to worry you," she smiles sadly at him.

"But you need me," he points out helplessly.

"I do. But I need you healthy. And I need to be sane to be with you. That's why I'm asking this space so I can have myself treated so that I can be with you," she explains. She can see how hurt Seung Hyun is at that moment so she took his hands off her jaw and held it down. "Seung Hyun, I love you so much. I want what's best for you. But you have to take care of yourself too. I'm not always there for you and it hurts me to know that you're doing your best at work but you compromised your health at the same time."

"I am fine, Dara. Don't worry about me," he mutters.

"I always worry about you," she says while smiling weakly at him. Seung Hyun sighs before he held her hands and stares at her. "I'm sorry."

Dara shook her head, "I know you are. But please take care of yourself,"

Seung Hyun nods. Then he remembers the root of this conversation. "So, the treatment, will it take a long time?"

Dara bows her head "I don't know but they say it will be a long one, and it depends on how I will respond to it," she said sadly.

Seung Hyun closes his eyes. Being away for an unknown long time from Dara will be hard but he also wants what is best for her. Dara can feel his sadness. She let go of his hands and wraps her arms on his waist and rest her temple on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard but it's for the best. You can focus on your work while I focus on my treatment," she murmurs. Seung Hyun wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"As much as this hurts, I don't want to stop you from getting well. I want what’s best for you. If leaving me will make you better, then go. Go and be healthy and happy," he said.

"Oppa..."

He sighs "I'll be fine. I'm a busy person, right?" he leans back and stares at her "I won't hold you back, Dara. You know that your happiness and health are important to me,” he smiles at her. 

Suddenly, a slow song began to play in the hall where the party is being held. They both can hear it clearly.

Dara looks back at Seung Hyun, “Seung Hyun?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you dance with me?”

Seung Hyun stood there for a moment, unmoving. Then, slowly, he smiles at her as he places her hand on his shoulders while he places his hands on her waist. Dara entwined her fingers at the back of his neck. Their bodies swayed to the music, his hand caressing her sides while they stare at each other lovingly. Both of them wished that the time stops at that moment and let them be together forever.

And then, far too soon, the song ended. Seung Hyun and Dara stopped swaying but neither of them moved, still holding onto each other and afraid to let go.

Finally, Seung Hyun pulled back his hands from her waist and removed her hands on his nape. He let go of her hands. He gazed into Dara's eyes and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Dara, do ..." He gulped. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

Dara whimpered. "What?"

"Do you want me to wait for you?" he repeated.

"Seung Hyun, I could never ask -"

"Just answer me," he said sternly. "Do _you_, Park Sandara, want _me_ to wait for you?"

Dara gazed back into his eyes. Those eyes that full of hopes that she wanted to melt right into. "Yes," she found her heart saying before her mind could even argue. "Yes, Choi Seung Hyun, I want you to wait for me."

Seung Hyun nodded. "Then I will wait." He leaned in and kisses her cheek for the last time. "No matter how long it takes," He released her. "This isn't the end of us, Dara." Seung Hyun turns his back on her and went towards the party hall, leaving Dara outside alone.

At that moment, Dara places her hand on the middle of her chest as she stares at the path where Seung Hyun walked. She wanted nothing more than to be well and get back to him. "I know it isn't," she whispered into the air.

* * *

**Chapter Epilogue**

** _KEBN CEO-President Choi Seung Hyun and TV Drama Writer Park Sandara ended their relationship_ **

_On February 1_ _st, Kang Dae Sung, Choi Seung Hyun’s Executive Assistant, inform the media that Choi Seung Hyun and Park Sandara had broken up. Mr. Kang said that it was a mutual decision and they ended their relationship in a civilized matter. Currently, Choi Seung Hyun is busy with running the multi-billion dollar television network, KEBN, while Park Sandara is still recovering from the traumatic accident she had a few months ago. According to Dong Seon Woong, brother of Park Sandara, Ms. Park is now in France to heal and start writing her novel that she plans to release soon._

_We hope for the best for Choi Seung Hyun and Park Sandara._

* * *

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST KIDDING! See you next chapter! 


	50. Begin Again

_ **3 years later…** _

Dara came out of the bistro restaurant after she had her quick lunch. Its spring season in London, and she loves the weather. Dara has been staying in London for 8 months. It was strange, but she needs to move from Paris to London as the film she written will take place in London and Scotland. Two years ago, she finished her first romance novel entitled ‘ _ Beautiful Trouble'. A _ story about a worldwide superstar and a showbiz reporter, who meet during an interview, and since then, everything changes between them. Dara used her own name even her editor-in-chief insist that she should use an English name. The movie is already done and will premiere next week.

If Dara will be completely honest, she is nervous. She hasn’t been in the media’s eyes for 3 years, and even she launched her books, she only takes interviews for prints and not actual video interviews. She wants to be in a low profile as possible.

She has written a total of four romance books in 3 years, and all of them are successful. Aside from the movie, a company in America wants to produce another movie that is based on her romance book. Dara is still deciding about it because, at the same time, Seon Woong is asking her to let him direct one of her stories and make it a TV series.

Dara went to a book shop to check something. She smiles as she saw her books still in top-selling romance fiction in that store. Dara walks around to look for other books when she passes by in the magazine section. She stops on her track and looks back at the magazine racks and saw a business magazine with Choi Seung Hyun on its cover.

Seung Hyun was featured on that magazine as the youngest CEO-President of a successful TV Network. She hasn’t seen or talked to Seung Hyun ever since they broke up on New Year’s Eve. It was better that way than communicating but hurting inside. Not that Dara is not hurting after their break up but its better this way.

Dara was about to pick it up when her phone rings. It was Ji Yong. Dara smiles and answers it. “Hey, superstar,” she greets him.

“Hi. I just arrived here in London. Miss me?” he asked. Dara giggled as she walks out of the book store and heads back at her apartment, “You wish. Are you staying in Marriot again?” she asks.

“No, my manager rented a penthouse near Trafalgar Square. Why? Are you offering your place?” Ji Yong chuckles. Dara shook her head. Ji Yong is so playful.

“Don’t be silly. Paparazzi will be swarming around my residential building if they know that Ji Yong Kwon is visiting someone there,” she says.

“Can we at least meet? I got fed up with my staff’s faces,” he begs her.

Dara sighs. “Fine. Same restaurant?”

“You bet! See you later, Writer Choi!” Ji Yong said happily.

“Bye, Ji Yong Oppa,” she said before she hangs up. Dara sighs before she heads back to her home to get ready to meet up Ji Yong.

Ji Yong and Dara reconnected when Ji Yong was attending Paris Fashion Week 2 years ago. Ji Yong was roaming around Paris a day after the fashion week event when he saw Dara exciting the publishing house she’s working at. They talked and somehow, Dara is happy to him. Since then, Ji Yong constantly communicates with Dara. Dara doesn’t avoid him since her therapist mentioned that somehow, she needs to face her past for her to move forward.

Ji Yong became her long-distance friend that always visits her in Paris. Not that she’s complaining, but she at least met Ji Yong twice a month.

When Dara was offered for her novel turned into a movie, she asks Ji Yong if he wanted an international come back since he fits for one of the roles in the movie. Ji Yong accepts it. His role was the manager of the famous celebrity. His role is somehow important for the lead male of the story. Ji Yong constantly interacts because of the taping and some press releases photoshoot and interviews.

Two hours later, Ji Yong is waiting inside a British restaurant that they usually hang out and eat out. Ji Yong even brought a bouquet of red roses for Dara.

“Ji Yong Oppa,” a familiar voice calls him. Ji Yong looks up and saw Dara approaching the table he’s at with a smile on her face. Ji Yong stood up to meet her. Ji Yong hugs her as Dara returns his embrace.

“Did you gain weight? You look a bit bulkier,” Dara teased. Ji Yong laughs before letting go of her. “You’re silly,” he said before picking up the bouquet and gives it for you, “Advance congratulations on the success of your story turned movie,”

Dara accepted the bouquet, “Thank you,  _ Daniel Woo _ ,” she grins at him. Ji Yong laughs again before he pulls a chair for her. Dara sat down and Ji Yong took a seat too. The waiter approaches them and the made some orders.

As they wait for their order, Dara and Ji Yong talked about the upcoming premiere. Dara told Ji Yong how excited she is. She even told Ji Yong that Seon Woong will attend the premiere as support to her.

“Did your brother get mad when he knew I was a part of the movie?” Ji Yong asked. Dara shrugs “He thought, at first, that I’m being reckless by picking you. But he read the book and he thinks that the role fits you. I told him we’re cool and professional. He even told me that I get back with you, he will disown me,”

Ji Yong laughs “He still hates me, huh?”

“He’s being overprotective. I’m kind of used to it,” Dara grins.

“So, any plans after the premiere?” Ji Yong asked.

“Well, I’m packing my stuff back to Paris. I need to talk to my editor-in-chief and boss that I will take a break in writing,” she stated.

“That will be nice. You deserve some break. What will you do in your break?”

“Explore places, I guess. I’m in Europe so I might as well go around and see some countries,” she smiles.

Ji Yong nods, “Is there a room for another one on your exploration?”

Dara shook her head. “No. I’m going alone. Sorry,”

“I understand. But can we at least have dinner before you go back to Paris?” he inquires.

“Sure,” she agrees.

Their meal arrived after a while. They enjoy it and have crème brûlée for dessert. After Ji Yong paid their meal, they went for a walk to talk more. Dara holds on to Ji Yong’s arm as they walk on the streets of London. They even check out some shops and have some coffee in a coffee shop. Ji Yong even walked Dara back to her apartment.

When Dara is back in the comfort of her London home, she sat down on her home office chair to check her email. There are mails about offers of her to appear in different events, but she has all turn it down. She wants to unwind. She wants to free from the spotlight. And maybe, just maybe, be happy again.

\---

The movie premiere has come. Dara is wearing a vintage black Chanel gown that is simple but elegant. She let her hair down. She walked into the red carpet alone. Camera flashes at her, reporters yelling questions towards her but, as usual, she ignores them. She walks towards the entrance when she saw one of her trusted reporters and grant her an interview. She asks her question about the movie, and Dara answers it delightedly. She also praises the actors that give life to her fictional characters and hope for the best for the movie. Then, the reporter asked ‘ _ what’s next for Dara Choi _ ?’. Dara smiles before she answers.

“I will take a long rest and find my happiness,” she walks away after that.

The movie is given great reviews from critics and moviegoers. Aside from cinematography and the actors, they praise how the story evolves. The twist and turns that made the viewer’s hold on to their seats. It’s a romance drama that brought so many feelings. Dara was satisfied that it all turned out well.

Two days after the premiere, Dara is in her home, packing some of her stuff. It wasn’t much since the apartment was semi-furnished and she didn’t bring too much stuff.

Seon Woong is still in London but he’s helping Dara pack and brings some of her stuff back in Paris.

“So, after you pack your stuff to Paris and talk to your bosses, you will go on a long vacation?” Seon Woong asked. Dara nodded as she put some of her books in a box. “Yes, I’ll be gone for a month or two,” she says.

“Don’t you have any plans for coming home?”

Home. Dara thought of home and only one person came to her mind. She smiles at her brother. “I’m not sure yet. I still have manuscripts that I need to finish,” she picks up the family portrait of her biological parents and put it inside the box. She went to her office desk and picks up the other photo frames.

“It’s been three years. Don’t you miss home?” Seon Woong inquires. Dara sighs as she looks down at the picture frame on his arms. “I do miss home. But my work is in Paris,” she points out.

Seon Woong sighs, “But at least you have a plan on visiting? Your home is still empty,”

“I will visit. Someday,” she simply said. “By the way, I’m having dinner with Ji Yong tonight. I promised that I will have dinner with him before he goes back to Seoul and I start my vacation,”

“After what happened before, I still don’t understand why you’re seeing him,”

“He’s a friend, Oppa. And I have forgiven him. He helped me a lot to on my recovering on my PTSD,”

“Seung Hyun should be the one helping you, not him,” Seon Woong huffs.

“You like Seung Hyun now?” she amusingly asks. Seon Woong shrugs, “He’s okay. He loves you dearly and supports you,” Seon Woong glances at his sister, “Don’t you miss him?”

Dara sighs as she continues to stare at the picture frame of Seung Hyun and her. “I miss him badly,”

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“We haven’t talked since we separated. It’s better for both of us since he’s busy and I’m recovering,”

“That man works like a robot since then. His sister even mentioned him being a workaholic. I guess it’s his way of making himself busy and not to think of you that much,” Seon Woong shrugs.

Dara knows it since he saw the news about Seung Hyun, the success he gains, and the success of KEBN. He’s doing his job well which makes Dara proud of him.

“I heard rumors, though,” Seon Woong said.

“What rumors?”

“Choi Jung Hwa will take over the CEO-President position soon,”

“Really?”

“Yes. Nothing was confirmed yet but Choi Jung Hwa and her husband gained the trust of the executives. And I think Choi Gun Ho wants to relieve his son on his duty as the CEO-President so he can focus on his health and personal life,” Seon Woong stated.

Dara sighs in relief, “That’s good news, I guess,”

“He might contact you soon,” her brother grins teasingly.

“Don’t get my hopes up,”

“So you’re hoping?”

“I am. Since I left, I was hoping that I can be with him. But I don’t want to be a burden to him,” she said sadly.

Seon Woong scowls at her, “Do you still think you’re a burden to him?”

“No,” she said, “Not anymore,”

“Will you take him back if he asks you?”

“I never let go of him in the first place,” she said confidently. Seon Woong smiles, “I just want you to be happy again, Dara,”

“I know,” she went to the box and places the picture frames in it. “When the right time comes,” she said.

\---

That night, Dara meets Ji Yong in an Italian restaurant. She dressed up for the dinner since Jug Woo mentioned that it’s a fine dining dinner. When she saw Ji Yong, she noticed that he’s well-dressed too. The waiter pulls the chair for her and she sat down.

“You looked lovely tonight,” Ji Yong told her.

“Thank you,” Dara smiles at him.

Dara and Ji Yong talked as the course of their meal comes. Dara found out that Ji Yong had another TV Drama project back in Seoul and will have script reading a few days after his arrival.

When it’s time for their desserts, Ji Yong straightens up his seat. “Dara?”

“Hmm?” Dara glances at him.

“As much as I love being friends with you, you know that my feeling is not just a friend, right?” Ji Yong asked. Dara blinks before she places her spoon down. She rests her back on her chair and just stares at him.

“I love you for the past 6 years, Dara. I never stopped even you were dating Seung Hyun. I admit that at one point, I became obsessed but I just love you too much that I was jealous of Seung Hyun at that time. But now that you’re here and you two broke up years ago, I’m taking my chances again,” he said. “Will you be my girlfriend again?” he asks while staring at her sincerely. Dara remains silent for a while, thoughts keep running in her head. Ji Yong has always been good to him. His past mistakes were already forgiven and she is aware that he’s still in love with her.

Dara sat up straight. She smiles at Ji Yong but her eyes were sad, “Ji Yong, I am grateful for everything that you had given me. Our friendship, you love and support, everything,” she paused, “But I still can’t be with you.”

Ji Yong looked hurt upon hearing those words from Dara.

“Seung Hyun and I broke up but he’s still the love of my life. I went to Paris to get well so I can be the woman he deserves. I want to be with him when the time comes and I hope that he’s still waiting for me like I asked him too. If there’s a time that I made you feel that there’s a possibility that we will get back together, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on,” Dara said.

“No, you didn’t,” Ji Yong curtly said, “It was all on me. I’m sorry,”

“Ji Yong, you’ve been good to me. I value our friendship more than anything. I’m so sorry,” she mutters.

Ji Yong sighs and smiles, “It’s alright, Dara. I was expecting this too. I’m just caught by surprise that you still love Seung Hyun all this time,” he said.

“I never stop. I still love him,” Dara said and Ji Yong can see the happiness in her eyes.

“I hope you two will reunite soon,” Ji Yong hopes for Dara. Dara picks up her spoon again, “I hope for that too,”

After the dinner, Ji Yong accompanies Dara home. They say their goodbyes. Ji Yong hopes that he will still see Dara someday. Dara promised him that she will stay in touch with him.

When Dara was in her bed and about to sleep, her mind wanders at the idea of seeing Seung Hyun again. She misses him terribly but she felt like it wasn’t the right time yet. This is why she decided to go on a long hiatus in writing. She wants to explore the world and find herself. She wants to be the best version of herself when she finally decided to be with Seung Hyun.

As she sleeps, she dreams about being with Seung Hyun.

\---

A month later, Choi Gun Ho went to KEBN for an important board meeting. His children, Soo Jung and Seung Hyun, and his son-in-law, Justin, are present in the meeting. The discussion has started about the progress of KEBN as a whole company. The board members praise Seung Hyun for his leadership and Soo Jung and Justin for doing great things for the company. When it was Gun Ho’s turn to speak, everyone is silent.

“As the owner and major stockholder of this company, I have decided to assign Choi Jung Hwa as the new CEO-President of KEBN. Justin Kim will be the Chief Operating Officer after COO Bang Ji Hyuk’s retirement three months from now. In the meantime, Justin Kim will be the OIC for the Vice President for Entertainment position. Choi Seung Hyun will be the VP for Entertainment again after his three months’ vacation. I hope you will respect my decision. If some of you will disagree, we will have another meeting next week. If none, I want these new assignments effective as soon as possible,” Gun Ho stated.

Seung Hyun was quiet the whole time. His father gave the CEO-President position to his sister. He will have three months’ vacation before he comes back as the VP for Entertainment again. He’s a bit disappointed and relieves at the same time. He can rest for three months without thinking of KEBN. He’s free. And the only thing he wants now is to be with Dara.


	51. Garachico

"_Gracias_!" Dara thanked the driver before she closed the door of the passenger seat. She looks around and smiles.

Dara is in Garachico, a municipality in the province of Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Spain. She is not supposed to come to that island, but when she was in Madrid, she saw a pamphlet about the town, and it piques her interest. Hence, she is in Garachico.

She checks her phone to check the address of her rented place. She uses GPS to find it. She finds the house quickly and glad that the host of the house speaks English. The host leads her to the room and left her after telling her some information. Her room is cozy, and it has its bathroom. There are a shared kitchen, dining area, and living room. Dara meets an American couple who are celebrating their 10th anniversary through traveling.

After Dara get some rest and freshen up, she decided to explore the town and probably try some local cuisine.

Dara has been all over Europe for the past six weeks. She went to Belgium, Netherlands, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Austria, Greece, Bulgaria, and Romania. Spain was her next stop, and she is planning to visit Portugal, Ireland, Iceland, and Turkey soon.

Dara is walking in Plaza de la Libertad at that moment. It's almost sunset, and children are playing on the plaza. Two were chasing each other, heading directly to Dara so, she avoided them, but she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry,” Dara said in Korean, “I mean, _Lo Siento_," she apologizes to the man. The man looks up to her and smiles. "It's okay. No worries," he said in his thick English accent that somehow sounds like Korean. Dara looks at the man. He is tall, a bit tan with a nice built. He is wearing a plain shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He is carrying an eco-bag with vegetables in it. He looks Asian, but some Asian somehow looks Hispanic. Maybe a Filipino?

The man is staring at her, too, and smiles. "You’re Korean?" the man asks in Korean.

Dara was surprised, but she smiles. "Yes," The man nods and looks around before looking back at her, "You must be a tourist," he held his hand out for Dara. "I'm Yoo Ah In,”

Dara shook his hand, "Park Sandara," she let go of his hand.

"_Bienvenido a Garachico_," Ah In said in his Spanish accent. Dara smiles awkwardly and nods. It’s been a while since she interacts with a Korean person aside calling Young Bae and Seon Woong from time to time. It’s refreshing, and it makes her miss her brothers and South Korea.

“So, what brings you on this island?” he asks.

“Just a vacation. I saw a pamphlet of it in Madrid so, I decided to visit,” Dara explains while waving her hand in the air. Ah In nods.

"You must be missing Korean food, huh?” he teases her. Dara chuckles and agrees with him.

“Yeah. The last time I ate Korean food was kind of disappointing,” she shrugs and grins sheepishly. Ah In chuckles. “How about as a welcome gift, let me treat you a meal,” he suggested.

Dara blinks, “Oh, no. You don’t have to,” she shook her head.

“I insist. My wife and I own a restaurant nearby. We serve Asian foods, mostly Korean, of course," he said. Dara smiles upon hearing they serve Korean food.

"I will pay a fortune for a _kimchi jigae_ and potato _jeon_," she mutters.

"Perfect! I think my wife is cooking _'kimchi jigae_' right now. I could make a quick potato _jeon_ for you," Ah In said. "Let's go?"

Dara nodded and followed Ah In. As they head to Ah In and his wife's restaurant, Dara found out that Ah In met his wife in Madrid two years ago. After a month, they start dating, and three months later, they got married. They opened their restaurant last year, and it's the only restaurant that serves Korean food on the island of Santa Cruz de Tenerife.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Dara is amazed who cozy and inviting the place is.

"Yeobo, we have a guest," Ah In calls his wife. From the restaurant kitchen, a woman came out wearing her apron. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun. Dara paused upon seeing her. The woman smiles happily when she saw her.

"Park Sandara!"

"Shin Se Kyung!" Dara breathes. Se Kyung approaches Dara and hugs her. “I’m so happy to see you again, Dara-ah,” Se Kyung said as she let go of her. Dara was speechless after seeing Se Kyung again. She hasn’t seen her for a long time, ever since she runaways from Seung Hyun on their wedding day.

Then, Dara remembers the presence of Ah In. “Wait! You’re married!” Dara pointed out.

Se Kyung laughs, “We haven’t seen each other for years, and that’s the first thing you ask me? Yes, I am married,” Se Kyung giggled “I read on the news that you are on hiatus now. I thought you’re going back to Seoul to visit your family,” Se Kyung said. Then she looks at her husband who is watching them with amusement. Se Kyung smiles at Ah In.

“You two have a seat and talk. I will just prepare something for Dara,” Ah In said before he heads to the kitchen. Se Kyung directs Dara to one of the tables. Se Kyung is so different from the woman the Dara used to know. The restaurant heiress who has a model-like image, with her stylish clothes, accessories, and full make-up is now a woman in her simple t-shirt and jeans, rubber shoes; an apron tied on her waist, a curry hair and only has pink lipstick on.

Se Kyung noticed that Dara was staring at her curiously. Then, she looks down at her clothes before she glances back at Dara.

“Sorry, I was finishing up the _kimchi jigae_. I look like a mess, huh?” Se Kyung grins shyly.

“No. You’re still beautiful. I didn’t know that you are more beautiful without the glam and all,” Dara mutters. Se Kyung reaches for Dara’s hands and holds it. “How are you, Park Sandara?” Se Kyung asks.

Dara and Se Kyung talk at their heart's content. They even move to the outdoor table so they can talk freely without disturbing the customers. Ah In serves them food and drinks. Dara was so thankful. Se Kyung and Dara talk about what happened to their lives that they even continue it at Dara’s rented room. Se Kyung stayed with her but she offers their home for Dara to stay as long as Dara is in Garachico.

Dara agrees with Se Kyung. She checked out the next morning. Se Kyung and Ah In have a lovely home. She also meets their house helper, Corazon. Corazon is in her mid-50, and she has two children that work for Se Kyung and Ah In as restaurant staff. Ah In told his wife to spend a day with Dara and show her around the town.

Se Kyung and Dara spend the day together. Se Kyung shows her tourist spots and some restaurant that serves authentic Spanish cuisines. Se Kyung asks Dara about turning her book into a film, and Dara indulges her.

They are currently in the overlooking spot where you can see the whole town. They are sitting at a stone bench as they talk about Se Kyung’s relationship with Ah In. Dara found out that Se Kyung’s parents knew about her marriage, and they weren’t against it. They wish that she and her husband will take over the company but, Ah In wants to prove to her family that he can build a life and business with Se Kyung. The Yoon just respects their son-in-law’s decision but still hope that they will consider it someday.

Dara is staring at the town when Se Kyung nudges her. Dara gazes at her. “Have you contacted Seung Hyun?” Se Kyung asks. Dara sighs and looks back at the town, “I haven’t ever since I left,” Dara answered. Se Kyung blinks, “That long?”

Dara nods.

Se Kyung stretches her arms up, “You two were both busy after the break-up,” she places her hands down to her lap, “Don’t you miss him?”

“I do,” Dara answers, “He’s doing well. KEBN is great when he became the CEO-President. They had produced so many variety shows and dramas that are all a hit. He also received so many recognitions in South Korea and abroad. He deserves it,”

Se Kyung nods in agreement, “I’m so proud of him. He achieved everything despite the breakup. He wants to do well as he waits for you,” she said. Dara sighs heavily. Se Kyung places her hand on Dara’s shoulder. They look at each other.

“He misses you so much. We rarely talk but, the last time I talk to him, he told me how much he misses you. That he was so proud of you on what you had achieved. And he told me about what you two talked about before you parted ways,” Se Kyung smiles, “He’s still waiting for you, Dara. Don’t you think it’s time to be with him again?”

Dara wants that. She wants to return to Seung Hyun as soon as possible. But…

“I’m scared,” she mutters. Se Kyung was surprised by her words. “Of what?” Se Kyung inquires.

“I feel like I will only bring pain to him. From my break up with Ji Yong and my depression to the accident and my PTSD, I just make Seung Hyun worry about me. As much as I want to be with him, I worry that I won’t make him happy and he will just worry about me all the time,”

“Don’t you think it’s unfair for Seung Hyun because of the thing that you worry about? Dara, Seung Hyun loves you. He loves you from the day he personally meets you. He said he thinks he starts liking you when you brought him to McDonald's for a meal” Se Kyung giggles “Worrying about things is normal but Dara, Seung Hyun loves you and he wants you happy. You’re both hurting because of the space that you both built between you. You two already managed your personal issues with yourself, how about working on your problem as a couple now?”

Dara remains silent and just looks back at the town and the sky. She misses Seung Hyun badly but she’s scared that something will happen again that will hurt both of them.

“Don’t feel pressure on what I am saying, Dara. You and Seung Hyun are my friends and I just want the both of you to be happy,” Se Kyung told her. Dara smiles timidly at her. “I know,” she says.

That night, Dara, Se Kyung, and Ah In went to a nearby restaurant and have a lovely dinner. Ah In introduces Dara to some people that greeted them since they occupy the table outside the restaurant. The people are so friendly towards them.

Dara can’t help to stare at Ah In and Se Kyung. The couple looks lovely together. They got married after dating for a few months but the way Ah In takes care of Se Kyung and the way Se Kyung adores her husband make them look like they’ve been married for years. Dara hopes to have something like Ah In and Se Kyung has, and she hopes it’s with Seung Hyun.

\---

Dara has been staying in Garachico for 3 weeks already. She’s been helping in the restaurant and at the same time, she’s working on a story inspired by Se Kyung and Ah In’s story. She also made friends. From Corazon and her children, the elderly couple that always visits the restaurant, to the chef of the restaurant nearby who happens to be a fan of her books.

It’s Saturday afternoon. The restaurant is closed for 3 hours in preparation for dinner time. Dara accompanies Ah In in buying some ingredients in the supermarket. After they bought what they needed, Ah In asks Dara to drink coffee with him and rest for a while. She agrees.

“How are you, Dara?” he asks.

Dara has a sip of her iced Americano before answering, “I’m good. Why?”

“You’ve been here for 3 weeks already. I was wondering if you’re not bored or something,” Ah In shrugs.

-

Dara rests her back on her seat, “I actually like it here. I feel like I’m back in being just an ordinary person. Excepts when Rosita asks me about my upcoming novel,” she giggles, “But really, being with you and Se Kyung here helps me to be less lonely,”

“So you were lonely when you came here?”

Dara nodded, “I am. I’ve been lonely for so long. When I start to travel alone, I’m getting less lonely as the day progresses. When I saw Se Kyung again, I feel like I was brought on the time I first meet her. I was happy back then. She, Yoona, and I have just met but we acted like we’ve known each other for years,” Dara smiles.

Ah In sits up properly, “Dara, you can be genuinely happy again if you will just let go of your worries,” he paused, “My wife confide me about how worry she is with you and Choi Seung Hyun. You two are in love with each other but none of you are making a move to be happy again. It’s like the two of you are waiting for who’s going to make the first move,”

“Let me ask you this, do you still love Choi Seung Hyun?” Ah In is looking at her sternly. He reminds him of Young Bae and Seon Woong, a brother that is concerned with her.

Does she still love Seung Hyun?

She thought of the past years that she wasn’t with him when she just saw him in Korean news or the internet. She and Seung Hyun were happy together before the accident happened. Seung Hyun loves her for so long that even after the accident, he did his best to be there for him despite being busy. It was her choice in the first place to leave for her mental health and to move on far away from the place where the accident happened. Seung Hyun even asked her if she wants him to wait for him, and she said yes. She wants him to wait so she can come back to him when she’s ready. But when will she be ready?

Someone is patting her arm. It was Ah In. The man smiles at him, “You’re thinking about him, right?”

Dara just smiles timidly and nodded.

“You don’t need to answer my question, Dara,”

Dara stares down at her lap and sighs. She knows that Ah In saw it in her. She’s still in love with Seung Hyun.

\---

Seung Hyun helped his mother out of the car. They went on a charity gala together since Gun Ho needs to rest. Jin Hwa was holding at her son’s arm.

“Thank you for accompanying me at the gala, son,” she said. Seung Hyun glances at his mother and smiles.

“It’s not like I’m busy, mother. I’m still on leave, thanks to father,”

“You are. And the only trip you did is visiting Japan for a week. You should be traveling to America or Europe,” Jin Hwa sighs. Seung Hyun pats his mother’s hand. “I’m fine, mother. I’m not in the mood for traveling much. Besides, I do some stuff here too for my pleasure,”

“Yes, volunteering in charity works, going to the gym, playing golf, and babysitting your friend’s child. You should be having a child of your own instead,” she points out. Seung Hyun let her mother sit on the sofa and he sat down beside her.

“Why? Do you want a grandchild already?” he teasingly asks.

“Yes. I want to be a grandmother already but you and Jung Hwa are so workaholic,” Jin Hwa raised her hand and touches Seung Hyun’s jaw, “I just want you to be happy again, son,”

“I am happy,” he said.

“Son, I’m your mother. I know when you’re happy or not. I can feel it. You may be smiling at me right now, but I know that you’re lonely inside,” she paused, “Have you heard anything from Park Sandara?”

“I just know that she’s on hiatus now from writing after the release of the movie based on the book she wrote,” he mutters. Jin Hwa let go of him, “Then why haven’t you looking for her?”

“I am waiting for her, mother. I don’t want Dara to feel pressure if I contacted her when I told her I will wait for her to come back to me. I will wait for her until she’s ready,” Seung Hyun told Jin Hwa.

“Son, it’s okay to wait but sometimes, you need to do something too to get what you want,”

Seung Hyun chuckles, “I know, mom,” His phone alerted him that he has a new message. He took out his phone and saw that it’s a message from Se Kyung. He opens the message and he immediately saw a picture of Dara. It was in a restaurant. She’s smiling happily while looking at the camera. He read Se Kyung’s message.

_‘Hi, Seung Hyun. Look who’s here in Garachico.’_

_‘My husband meets Dara and brought her to our restaurant.’_

_‘She’s been staying with us for weeks. She’s having a great time here.’_

_‘Sorry I didn’t tell you immediately that she’s here. I just want to make sure of something.’_

_‘How about a visit here, Seung Hyun-ah? It will be fun,’_

Seung Hyun smiles. Dara looks livelier and happy.

Jin Hwa patted his arm. Seung Hyun looks at his mother. She’s smiling happily while staring at his phone before looking up to him. “This must be a sign, son. How about a trip to Spain? I’ll pay for it,” she offers. Seung Hyun looks back at Dara’s picture. He shook his head.

“Thank you, but I can manage,” he said with a smile on his face.

It’s time to see Dara again.


	52. Finale

Dara was busy cleaning up the tables in preparation for the opening of the restaurant. Se Kyung came out of the kitchen and approaches her.

“Ah In and Ricardo are not back yet?” she asked, “The restaurant will open in an hour”

“They are picking up the meat orders. Ah In Oppa asked Ramon to get the vegetables. That was an hour ago so they will be back by now,” Dara explains as she arranged the chairs. Se Kyung rolled her eyes. “I told Yeobo to let Ramon and Ricardo do the grocery shopping.” She paused, “The table napkins are ready. You can arrange them by tables now,”

“Yes, I’ll get it in a while,” Dara said. Se Kyung went back to the kitchen as Dara checks the beverages in the fridge. She went to the backroom and gets the napkins on the napkin holder. She placed one napkin holder on each table.

Dara is arranging the utensils when someone enters the restaurant.

“Sorry but we’re not---“Dara stops speaking when he saw who’s the person who enters the restaurant. It was Seung Hyun. Dara blinks a few times, thinking that it was a dream. Is he really Choi Seung Hyun? This man wearing a comfortable white and gray stripes polo shirt, jeans, and shoes, his hair is down that looks soft, and he’s smiling brightly at her. Dara was scared that he’s just a dream because she will surely cry if she wakes up and he’s gone.

“Hello, Dara,” Seung Hyun said. Dara let go of the spoon she’s holding and runs towards Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun opens his arms at her and Dara embraces him. Seung Hyun hugs her back.

“I miss you,” Dara whispers as she buries her face on the crook of Seung Hyun’s neck. Seung Hyun holds her tight and closes his eyes.

“I miss you, too, love,” he said.

Se Kyung came out of the kitchen, “Dara, what happened? Are you okay?” she asked before seeing Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun opens his eyes and looks at Se Kyung. Se Kyung smiles at her friend and he returns her smile.

“Please tell me that this isn’t a dream,” Dara said. Seung Hyun looks at Dara. He can feel that she’s crying. He raised his one hand and holds Dara’s chin. He tilts her head up and saw that she is crying. Seung Hyun smiles at her. “I’m not a dream, Dara. I’m here,” he said before wiping her tear-tainted cheek. He places his hand on her jaw and kisses her forehead. Dara closes her eyes.

“We’ll never be apart again,” he said.

Ah In and Ricardo went in and saw Seung Hyun and Dara. Ah In gave the plastic bag he’s carrying to Ricardo and Ricardo excuses himself to the kitchen.

“Yeobo,” Se Kyung said. Seung Hyun looks behind him and saw Ah In. He carefully let go of Dara before facing Ah In. Se Kyung approaches her husband. “Seung Hyun, this is my husband, Yoo Ah In. Yeobo, this is Choi Seung Hyun, my best friend,” she said.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Seung Hyun,” Ah In bows to him. Seung Hyun bows back before holding Dara’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“Can I have a hug now?” Se Kyung asks Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun chuckles and gave her a hug without letting go of Dara’s hand. Then, Seung Hyun looks at Dara. “Stop crying, love. Se Kyung and Ah In might think I’m hurting you,” he said. Dara holds Seung Hyun’s arm. “Sorry, I’m just too happy that you are here,”

“Have seat Seung Hyun. Would you love some drinks? Beer, wine, water?” Ah In asks.

“Water will do,” Seung Hyun smiles. Se Kyung directs him and Dara on a four-chair table. Dara and Seung Hyun sat together while Se Kyung sat across them.

“When did you arrive?” Se Kyung asks.

“Last night. I was tired so I sleep after a quick dinner at the restaurant in front of the place I’m staying,” Seung Hyun explains, and then he looks at Dara who’s still staring at him. Seung Hyun smiles, “Enjoying your vacation?” he amusingly asks.

Dara blushes, “Yeah, especially here in Garachico,” she mutters. Seung Hyun nodded before holding her hands again, “I’m glad you’re having fun,”

Ah In came back with four bottles of water. He sat down beside his wife. “Where are you staying now, Seung Hyun?” Ah In inquires.

“That hotel near that the plaza,” he said.

Ah In nodded, “It’s a good place but we have an extra room, you can stay with us while you’re here,”

“Better yet,” Se Kyung chimes in, “Stay with Dara since her bed is big enough for the two of you,” Se Kyung smugly said. Dara blushes more as Seung Hyun pinches the bridge of his nose while avoiding Se Kyung’s eyes.

“Excuse my wife, she’s talking nonsense,” Ah In apologizes.

“It’s okay. She really has a weird sense of humor,” Seung Hyun clears his throat, “If it wouldn’t be a burden, I would like to stay with Dara,” Seung Hyun said in a casual tone.

Se Kyung claps her hands together, “Perfect! That’s okay with you, right?” she’s staring at Dara.

“Yeah, that’s okay with me,” she whispers. Seung Hyun squeezes her hand and it made her look up to him. Seung Hyun looks at her with adoration while smiling at her.

“Now that everything is settled, why don’t we have an early lunch and after it, Dara, go with Seung Hyun and show her around the town,” Ah In said.

Dara blinks, “How about the restaurant?”

“We can manage, Dara. Just enjoy the day with Seung Hyun,” Se Kyung assures her. Dara smiles at Se Kyung. Se Kyung is happy, because this time, Dara is smiling and genuinely happy.

After a while, Ah In serves their early lunch and has a meal together. Dara and Seung Hyun went back to how they are together. With Dara taking care of him and Seung Hyun adoring her.

After their meal, Dara and Seung Hyun spend the day together. They went to the tourist spot within the town before going to Seung Hyun’s hotel so he can get his stuff and check out.

Dara brought Seung Hyun back to Se Kyung and Ah In’s home. They were in the living room, sitting at the couch while holding each other’s hands. Dara is looking at their entwined hands while Seung Hyun is staring at Dara.

“You keep on holding on to me. Are you okay?” he asks.

Dara looks up to him and smiles, “I just can’t believe that you’re here with me,”

“Me either. Thank God for the picture that Se Kyung sent to me.” He leans closer to Dara, “Your smile there wasn’t your media smile,”

Dara giggles, “Media smile?”

Seung Hyun leans back, “The smile that you used in red carpets, interviews and photo shoots; you’re smiling happily in the picture that Se Kyung sent,” he smiles. Dara loves it when Seung Hyun smiles.

“You have media smile too,” she jokingly said.

He scoffs, “I rarely smile in public. I have an image to uphold,” he grins. Dara giggles before she sighs heavily. “I miss you so much,” she says.

“I miss you too. I’m sorry that it took Se Kyung’s message before I find you,” he apologizes. Dara shook her head, “No, I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry for not coming back to you after my treatment,”

“I understand that. I told you I will wait, right? The two years that we’ve been apart did something good to you. You’re a well-known fiction writer now,” he squeezes her hand, “I’m so proud of you,”

“Thank you,” she timidly said, “Thank you for coming here. To be completely honest with you, I’m still scared of what will happen if I go back to you. But seeing you in the restaurant, realization hits me hard. Se Kyung and Ah In helped me in realizing stuff too. I have you and that’s more than enough reason for me to be brave and fight my fears about the future,”

Seung Hyun scoots closer, raised her hand near his face, and kisses he back of her palm, “You will always have me, Dara. And whenever you feel scared or anxious, just tell me and I will be there for you,” he said before kissing her cheek. Dara blushes before resting her forehead on Seung Hyun’s shoulder. Seung Hyun let go of her hand and places his arm on her shoulder.

“Are we back together?” he asks.

Dara wraps her arms around Seung Hyun’s waist. She nods and smiles, “Yes,” she says.

\---

The next day, Seung Hyun told Se Kyung, Ah In, and Dara that he wanted to stay with them until the end of his leave, which is a month and 5 days from that day. Dara feels excited about spending time with Seung Hyun. Se Kyung then asks Seung Hyun to help them in the restaurant, which he gladly accepts. He became a waiter and bartender of the restaurant.

His presence in the restaurant made an impact. Women start dining in, even just for a drink, just to see him. One brave woman even asks him if he’s married, he answers no but points at Dara as his girlfriend, which made Dara really happy.

Two weeks had passed quickly; Dara came to her room that she shares with Seung Hyun. She found her boyfriend sitting in a chair beside the window and talking to someone via video call.

“Dara is here,” Seung Hyun said and signaling Dara to come closer. Dara approaches him and looks at his phone. She then saw Yoona. Seung Hyun pulls her to sit on his lap and she obliged.

“Park Sandara!!! Yah! It’s been two years! I miss you!!!” Yoona said. Dara places her arm on Seung Hyun’s shoulder while Seung Hyun put his hand on her waist.

“Hi, Yoona. Sorry, I’ve been busy,” she smiles sheepishly. Yoona laughs. “It’s fine. I knew that you needed that space and break. But I’m glad that the two of you are back together,” she said.

“Dara is there?” the voice of Dong Hae. Yoona nodded and she points the camera on Dong Hae, who’s carrying two-year-old Ji Eun. “Hello, my 2nd favorite ex-girlfriend,” Dong Hae greets her.

“Hi, Dong Hae. Looking good!” she teases him. Seung Hyun squeezes her side. Dara grins at him before kissing his cheek quickly. Then, Dara looks at Ji Eun and awe at her cuteness. “Is that Ji Eun?” Dara asks. Yoona put the camera closer to baby Ji Eun.

“Aigoo… She’s so beautiful. I miss you, Ji Eun-ie!” Dara said. Yoona shows up again on screen. “If you miss your goddaughter, then come back here. I don’t like the idea of you and Se Kyung are the only ones having fun there!” Yoona pouts.

Dara laughs happily as Seung Hyun watches her. They continue to talk until Yoona said goodbye since she knows that it’s almost midnight in Spain. After the video call, Seung Hyun and Dara went to bed. Seung Hyun is hugging Dara as Dara uses his arm as her pillow.

“It’s good to see Dong Hae and Yoona again,” she smiles.

Seung Hyun huffs before he speaks, “They missed you. Every time we hang out, there’s one point that they mention you. But I think they are controlling it because they thought it affects me in a bad way,”

“Didn’t you?” she asks.

“No, but it made me miss you more. There are some points in two years that we’ve been apart that I just want to run away and find you. But I keep reminding myself that I should wait patiently,” he explains.

“I like how the things turned up for us, Oppa,” she mutters.

“I agree. I couldn’t ask for more,” he kisses her temple.

“Oppa?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m friends with Ji Yong now,” she says. He sighs, “I know,”

Dara looks up to him, “You won’t ask me about that?”

“I won’t. I trust you. But you can tell me if you want. No pressure,” he says casually. Dara thinks first before she speaks.

“Ji Yong and I meet again in Paris. He was there for fashion week and he approaches me. I was thinking of avoiding him but my therapist told me that at one point, I should face the things that trigger my fear and anxiety. Ji Yong and I talk and from there, we become friends again. He’s the only connection I had from my past. He’s a good friend to me throughout my therapy. He doesn’t know it but he helps me a lot,” Dara says. Seung Hyun looks at her and touches her by her cheek.

“I’m glad that he helps you,” he smiles.

She nods, “I’m glad too. He’s so considerate of me. But Ji Yong and I parted again for the third time,”

“What do you mean?”

“Before I left for my long vacation, Ji Yong and I had dinner. He then asked me for another chance. But I told him about you, that I still love you. After that dinner, we parted again, but I think in a good way this time,” she says before looking again at Seung Hyun, waiting for his reaction. Seung Hyun leans closer to her and kisses her lips. Dara closes her eyes and kisses him back. Seung Hyun moves and hovers above Dara. Seung Hyun leans back and stares at his girlfriend.

“I love you… so much,” he said.

Dara raised her hands up and wraps it on his nape and say, “I love you too”

Seung Hyun leans down and kisses her again as his hand starts to roam under her shirt. Dara pulls him closer and continues to kiss him.

\---

Dara is glaring at Victoria. Victoria was the woman who asked for Seung Hyun’s number but he rejects her and told her that he has a girlfriend. But Victoria is one determine woman. She visits the restaurant every day to have lunch, drink, or dinner, and make sure that Seung Hyun talks to her even just for a few minutes. Victoria ogles Seung Hyun while he’s working and Dara doesn’t like it.

After Seung Hyun left Victoria on her table, Dara approaches him. “Can we talk?”

“Sure. Let me just serve Victoria her wine,” he said. Dara rolled her eyes in annoyance and Seung Hyun didn’t miss that.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Just meet me at the stock room,” she said before heading at the kitchen. Seung Hyun never saw Dara in that behavior. She looks pissed in a very bad way. He took some wine glass and pours some wine before going back to Victoria’s table.

“Here’s your wine, Victoria,” Seung Hyun places the glass on the table and leaves her. He went to the stockroom and find Dara pacing inside.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Dara looks at Seung Hyun and she looks angry, “If that woman continues to flirt with you, I will file a harassment case against her,” she stated. Seung Hyun approaches her and holds her hand.

“You don’t have to do that. She’s not harassing me,” he assures her. Dara pulls her hand off his hold and glares at him.

“She’s not? Seung Hyun, she keeps on coming here, seeking your attention even you repeated told her that you have a girlfriend!” she hissed “She’s shameless and annoying!”

“Calm down, Dara,” he touches her shoulders, “I will talk to her again and I will make sure that everything will be clear after our conversation,” he promised. Dara is staring at him skeptically. She shrugs and brushes his hands off her shoulders.

“Whatever,” she said before leaving him. Seung Hyun chuckles and sighs. Dara is angry because she was jealous and for sure, if he asks her about it, she will deny it. He went out and found Dara on the bar and cleaning the glasses. Then, he noticed Victoria calling him so he approaches her.

Dara watches as Victoria is giving Seung Hyun a flirtatious smile. She said something and Seung Hyun sat down on the seat on her left. Seung Hyun is talking to her and she’s smiling at him. Then, Seung Hyun leans closer and whispers something to her. The smile on Victoria’s face disappeared and she looks angry. Seung Hyun leans back and smiles at her. Victoria opens her purse and takes a few cash on it. She slams the money on the tables, stood up, and left the restaurant. Seung Hyun stands up and picks up the wine glasses and went to the kitchen.

Dara was puzzled about what happened. When Seung Hyun went back out, it seems like nothing happened and entertains the new customers.

Around sunset, Dara and Seung Hyun went for work since they are on a break until the dinner hours. They are walking at the bay area, the sun is setting down and the sea breeze is cool.

As they walk, Dara is holding Seung Hyun’s arm. She sighs, “It’s so beautiful here,” she says.

Seung Hyun glances at Dara, “You are more beautiful,” he told her.

Dara chuckles and leans closer to him, “Even I looked exhausted from work in the restaurant?”

“Yes. You look cute in apron though,” Seung Hyun grins. Dara shook her head and smiles. They stopped walking and face the sunset. Their time in Garachico will end soon since Seung Hyun has to go back to Seoul for work. Dara will also get back to Paris since her job as a writer is located there.

Seung Hyun faces Dara, “Dara?”

Dara glances at him and smiles, “Hmm?”

“Thank you for coming back to me. These past two years have been difficult but the idea of you coming back made me strong to keep my life in the right place. The space we had did something good in your health and career and I’m so thankful for that. I’m so proud of what you achieved as a writer,” he said with a fondness on his eyes.

“Since we got back together, I’ve never been these happy for so long. You make me happy, Dara. You’re everything to me. You made me a better person ever since you choose to be with me. And to be honest with you, I can’t live without you anymore,” he said. He put his hand inside the pocket of his pants and took out a small blue velvet box. Dara gaped upon seeing the box. Seung Hyun kneeled in one knee and opens the box to show her what’s inside. It was a white gold ring with tiny diamonds around it and a princess cut diamond, shining above it.

“I don’t want to be apart from you, love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he paused, looking nervous. Seung Hyun breathes in before he speaks again.

“Park Sandara, will you marry me?”

Dara was shocked at what was happening. As he stares at Seung Hyun, she was reminded of what they’ve been through together. The happy and the bad times. The moment the officially meet, to being friends, becoming lovers, the breakup, and their reconciliation.

Dara is in tears as she nodded at him, “Yes. Yes, I will marry you,” she said.

Seung Hyun sighs in relief before taking the ring out of the box. He took Dara’s left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. He stood up and embraces Dara tightly. Dara hugs Seung Hyun back as she holds him close.

“I love you so much, Dara,” Seung Hyun whispers to her. Dara continues to cry, not because she’s sad. She’s happy, deliriously happy.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

** _*Flashback at the restaurant*_ **

Seung Hyun approaches Victoria’s table.

“Do you need anything, Victoria?”

“Since there are only a few customers, why don’t you seat with me, and let’s chat for a while?” Victoria smiles flirtatiously at him. Seung Hyun smiles back and he sat down across her. Victoria sits up straight, making her oversized fake boobs more visible.

“What do you want to talk about, Victoria?” Seung Hyun asks.

“Anything you want, Joon,” she winks at him. Seung Hyun looks at his lap and smirks. He looks back up at Victoria and smiles at her. Victoria wants to swoon at that moment because Seung Hyun looks so handsome and so hot.

“Are you flirting with me?” Seung Hyun asks. Victoria clears her throat and tries not to look at Dara’s direction. “What if I am?” she challenges him. Seung Hyun chuckles and gives her a smoldering look. “Are you good at keeping secret, Victoria?” he asks. That piques Victoria’s interest.

“Yes, of course,” she said. Seung Hyun rests his arms on the table. He signals her to come closer so Victoria leans on the table and bat her lashes at him.

Seung Hyun covers the right side of his lips and whispers to her, “I hate the fact that you always come here even I told you from the beginning that I have a girlfriend. Even you flaunt your fake boobs on me; I won’t be interested in you at all. And just so you know, I’m proposing to my girlfriend soon. So stop coming here. Your cheap perfume irritates me,” Seung Hyun leans back and smiles at him.

Victoria was fuming so she takes out some money and slams it on the table. She walked out of the restaurant without looking back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!!! Waaaah! It's really finished! I've been writing fiction for so long and this is the first longest multi-chapters fanfiction story that I finished. Thank you so much for reading my story. I wasn't expecting to have more than 10 readers since this was a non KPOP story at first (until I made this KPOP version). And thank you most especially to PuffTedEBear (in AFF) for being an avid reader (of the K-Drama version) from the start. If it wasn't for your regular comments, I might have stopped on the mid-part and pull this story out of this platform. Thank you for loving Seung Hyun, Dara, and Ji Yong. Thank you for reading 'A Love She Deserves'. See you at the epilogue!!!
> 
> p.s.: Seung Hyun has been so nice with the whole story so I made him a little wicked with the flirtatious Victoria.


	53. Epilogue

** _Choi Seung Hyun and Park Sandara are engaged!_ **

_Choi Seung Hyun and Park Sandara arrived together at Incheon International Airport from Paris, France. Seeing Choi Seung Hyun holding Park Sandara’s hand means they are back together. But what’s most noticeable is the huge diamond ring on Ms. Park’s left hand._

_Both KEBN and Dong Seon Woong confirmed that Mr. Choi and Ms. Park are engaged to marry. _

_The date of their wedding is to be announced soon._

_Congratulations and best wishes to Choi Seung Hyun and Park Sandara._

\---

**Wedding Day**

“Unnie, stop it!” Dara told Hye Jung who keeps on fixing her veil. Hye Jung steps back and looks at her. “I think there’s something wrong with your veil. Maybe we should call the boutique and give you a different veil. How about a veil with a long train?” Hye Jung excitedly said.

“Unnie, my veil is fine. I pick this myself and it’s perfect. Can you please relax? You’re making me feel nervous,” Dara huffs.

Hye Jung fans herself using her hand. “Sorry. I’m just nervous, too.” She sighs. Maybe I should just go out and greet the guest with your brother.

“Yes, please,” Dara smiles. Hye Jung looks at her and smiles before she left. Then, Ji Yong enters the room but he wasn’t alone.

“Hi, Dara,” he greets her.

“Ji Yong! I thought you wouldn’t come,” she said. Ji Yong approaches her as the woman follows him from behind. Dara knows her because she’s an actress that Ji Yong worked with in his recent drama.

“I wouldn’t miss it. By the way, you know Nana Komatsu?” Ji Yong holds Nana’s hand and pulls her beside him.

“Yeah. I know her. Nice to meet you, Nana Komatsu,” Dara said.

Nana bows to her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Writer Park,” she said.

“Please call me Dara. Ji Yong’s friend is a friend of mine too,”

Ji Yong clears her throat, “Actually, she’s not just my friend,” Ji Yong said. Dara raised her eyebrow at him. Ji Yong looks at Nana and it was familiar to Dara. Ji Yong looks at Nana with adoration.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Ji Yong said before looking back at Dara. “We started dating 6 weeks ago,” he said.

“Wow! Congratulations,” Dara said. Then, she looks at Nana, “I hope he’s not giving you a hard time,”

“Yah!” Ji Yong frowns at Dara. Nana and Dara both laugh at his reaction.

“He’s okay, I guess,” Nana shrugs. Ji Yong glances at his girlfriend while pouting at her. Nana giggles and holds his arm. “Don’t use that cute pout on me, you silly man!”

“Gosh, I didn’t know you still use aegyo at this age, Kwon Ji Yong,” Dara teases him. Ji Yong scoffs, “Having second thoughts now? Sorry, but I am taken and completely smitten with my girlfriend,” Ji Yong said smugly. Dara laughs at him. Then the photographer asks them for a picture so Ji Yong and Nana stood on each side of Dara.

At the entrance of the reception, Seung Hyun and his parents are welcoming the guests. Yoona and Dong Hae arrived.

“Congratulations, Seung Hyun! Finally!” Yoona gave Seung Hyun a brief hug.

“Thank you for coming,” Seung Hyun said as he shook Dong Hae’s hand.

“Welcome to the club, bro!” Dong Hae chuckles.

Yoona looks around, “Is Se Kyung here?” she asks Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun looks around. “Yes, she’s with her husband,”

“Im Yoona!!!” Se Kyung yells. Yoona looks around and hugs her friend. “Se Kyung! I miss you so much,” she let go of her friend and saw the man she’s with. “You must be Ah In!” Yoona smiles at him.

“Yes. I’m Yoo Ah In,” he bows.

“I’m Im Yoona, and this is my husband, Lee Dong Hae,” Yoona introduced. Dong Hae and Ah In bows to one another.

“Ohh! We should check on Dara!” Yoona said before dragging Se Kyung with her. Ah In and Dong Hae looked at each other and laugh. They excuse themselves and follow their wives.

Inside the reception, Ji Yong and Nana joined the table of Soo Young, Seungri, Chae Rin, Mino, and Jennie.

“Did you meet Dara Noona?” Mino asks Nana. Nana smiles at Mino. “Yeah, she’s so beautiful in her dress,” Nana said.

“Only a few people are visiting her. You should see her before the wedding,” Ji Yong suggested.

Chae Rin holds on to Seungri’s arm, “Yeobo, let’s look at Dara Unnie!” she said ecstatically. Seungri nodded then looks at Soo Young, “Mother, would you like to come?” Soo Young smiles and nods. The three stood up from their seats.

“Jagiya, I want to see Dara Unnie,” Jennie pouts.

“Go with them. I’ll be there in a minute. I just need to discuss something with my brother,” Mino said. Jennie kisses his cheek before she follows Seungri, Chae Rin, and Soo Young.

“What is it, Mino?” Ji Yong asks.

“I already talk to mom about this. She gave me her blessings but she told me to ask you too,” Mino gulped, “Seung Hyun Hyung and Dara Noona know this and we planned this. Later, when Dara Unnie will throw her bouquet, she won’t do it. Instead, she will hand it to Jennie, then when she faces me, I will be on my knee and asks her to marry me,” he explains while looking nervous.

Nana smiles happily while Ji Yong is scowling at him, “You’re proposing to Jennie later?”

“Yes. I hope you don’t mind. I really love Jennie and I want to marry her. And please don’t ask me not to get married before you,” Mino begs him. Nana chuckles while Ji Yong grins.

He pats his brother’s shoulder, “Congratulations in advance. You and Jennie look perfect together,”

Mino sighs in relief, “Thank you, Hyung,”

An hour later, Dara is waiting alone in the ride’s room when Young Bae enters. She smiles at him as he approaches her.

“If it isn’t my ex-wife getting married,” he jokingly said. Dara giggles and waves her hand on him, “You got married first, silly,”

“I know,” Young Bae sat down beside her, “You look beautiful, Dara,”

“Thank you, Oppa,” she blushes.

“I’m really grateful for this day. You will start a family of your own. Seung Hyun is a lucky man,”

“I’m lucky to have him too.”

Young Bae reaches for Dara’s hand and holds it. They look at each other. They are each other’s first love but their love for each other as a family made them much closer.

“Be happy, Dara. You deserve the love and happiness with Seung Hyun,” Young Bae kisses the back of her palm. Dara smiles and feels like crying, “Thank you, Young Bae,” she whispers.

Hyo Rin enters the room, “Dara, we will start in 5 minutes,” she said.

Dara nodded before Young Bae helps her to stand up. Hyo Rin checks her dress and veil, “You’re so beautiful, Dara,”

“Thank you, Hyo Rin,”

Young Bae waited for his wife and they left Dara. Seon Woong enters the room and approaches her.

“You look handsome, Oppa,” she said. Seon Woong scoffs, “You still have 5 minutes before walking down the aisle. If you want to run away, just tell me and we’ll leave,”

Dara shook her head, “No, I want this, Oppa,” she said. She knows that Seon Woong is just joking. Seon Woong offers his arm at Dara. Dara holds on to his arm.

“Your parents and Mom will be happy to see you this happy,” Seon Woong mutters.

“Ahh… Oppa. Please don’t make me cry,” Dara whines.

“No more tears, Dara,” he paused, “Dara?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for choosing me to walk you down the aisle,” Seon Woong said.

“Oppa, you practically raised me. You’re like a father-figure to me and there’s nothing more I can ask but for you to give me away to Seung Hyun,” she sincerely stated. Seon Woong smiles and pats her hand on his arm, “Thank you for saying that. But if Seung Hyun makes you cry, you tell me and I will punch him hard,”

“Not if I do that first,” Both of them laugh.

The wedding started. Dae Sung becomes the host of the wedding. Seung Hyun walked down the aisle first and waited for Dara at the altar. As the door opens, both Dara and Seung Hyun got emotional upon seeing each other in their wedding dress and suit. Seon Woong and Dara slowly walk down the aisle. The guests keep on cheering for them which made Dara relax while Seung Hyun tries to hide his tears.

When they reach the altar, Seung Hyun bowed to Seon Woong before Seon Woong gave Dara’s hand to him. Seon Woong pats Seung Hyun's shoulder before taking the seat beside Hye Jung.

The ceremony is beautiful and romantic, that Dara cried when Seung Hyun stated his vow to her. The ceremony ends when Seung Hyun and Dara kiss for the first time as a married couple.

The wedding reception was a fun one. Like what the plan, Dara handed her bouquet to Jennie and Mino proposed to her there. She’s crying the whole time as Mino puts the engagement ring on her finger. Young Bae and Se Kyung gave a speech for the newlywed couple.

After the ceremony, Dara and Seung Hyun rest at the hotel before their early morning flight to their honeymoon destination which is in the Maldives.

\---

** _Six months later_ **

Seung Hyun got home from work. When he arrived in the living room, Dara is on the sofa and reading a book. Dara looks up and smiles at him. “You’re home. Have you eaten dinner?”

“Not yet. I hope hoping to eat dinner with you,” he sat down beside her and hugs her. Dara gave him a kiss and stares at him.

“Tired?” she asks.

“Yeah. I went to three meetings today. Noona is so workaholic,” he sighs. Dara leans back and scoffs “Look who’s talking,”

Then, Seung Hyun noticed that Dara is not wearing her wedding ring. “Where’s your ring?”

Dara stares at her hand, “Ohh. I forgot it on the sink in the bathroom. Can you get it for me? I will just prepare our dinner,” she said casually. Seung Hyun scowls at her. Who does forget her wedding ring like that? Dara can see that Seung Hyun is annoyed but her husband obliges by her request and went to their room. Seung Hyun changes his clothes to a T-shirt and pajama pants before he went to the bathroom to retrieve Dara’s wedding ring.

He immediately saw the ring but there are other things beside it. He looks at it closely. There are three test kits on the sink. Two of the kits have two lines in it and one kit shows the word ‘PREGNANT’ on its tiny screen. Seung Hyun grabs the ring and three kits and went out to find Dara.

Dara is scooping some rice in a bowl when Seung Hyun came in. He shows the kits to Dara, “Is this true?” he asks nervously. Dara laughs and puts down the bowl. She smiles brightly at him and Seung Hyun never saw Dara as beautiful as she is right now.

“Yeobo, we’re parents now,” she said. Seung Hyun looks down at the kits again. Dara is pregnant. They are parents now. He’s a dad now. Tears form in his eyes. Dara approaches him and wipes his tears away.

“Why are you crying?” she asks.

“Please tell me this isn’t a joke,” Seung Hyun begs her. Dara took the kits off his hold. Then she takes her wedding ring from his hand and wears it before embracing him.

“It’s real, Yeobo. I am pregnant. And to be very sure, I set an appointment with an obstetrician for further tests. And I would love it if you come with me,” she said. Seung Hyun nodded as he embraces Dara.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it,” he kisses Dara’s temple, “Thank you so much, Dara. Thank you for giving me this gift,” he whispers. Dara feels like crying too but they just continue to embrace each other.

\---

Dara is lying down on a small hospital bed while Seung Hyun is sitting down on a chair beside her. They are in the ultrasound room, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Dara looks at Seung Hyun. He looks nervous. She squeezes his hand and it made him look at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Nothing,” he said “Why does this doctor taking her sweet time coming here?” he annoying asks. Dara giggles and shook her head, “We’ve only been here for a few minutes and you’re already annoyed,”

Seung Hyun sighs. He’s about to say something when the doctor came in with a nurse.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Ahn Ji Hye. This is Nurse Baek Ga Eun. She’ll be assisting me,” the doctor stated. Dara and Seung Hyun gave curt nods. The nurse hands the doctor Dara’s file and reads it as the nurse prepares the ultrasound machine.

“So, you tested yourself at home and it turned out positive?” the doctor asks.

“Yes, I immediately set a schedule so my husband and I know the condition of our child,” Dara said calmly.

“Okay then, Ms. Park, can you please lift your shirt up and lower your pants a bit. Nurse Baek will apply some gel on your lower abdomen, okay?”

Dara nodded and did what the doctor asks her to do. The nurse applied some gel on her abdomen. The doctor grabs the microphone-like apparatus from the machine. “This will feel cold a little bit so bear with it, okay?” Doctor said. Dara just nodded. The apparatus meets Dara’s abdomen and the doctor moves it around. Dara and Seung Hyun watch the monitor. The monitor shows a circular blob in it. The doctor pauses it and speaks, “There. That’s your child. He’s about 9 weeks old,”

Tears fall on Dara as she watches her child. Her child with Seung Hyun. Dara glances at his husband. Seung Hyun was in tears too. “Seung Hyun, it’s our child,” she said. Seung Hyun nodded and kisses the back of her palm.

Dr. Ahn moves again and scowls, “Wait, there’s another one,” she said. Dara and Seung Hyun look at the monitor and it appears that there are two blobs in it.

Dr. Ahn smiles and looks at the couple, “Congratulations, you’re having twins,” she said.

Dara and Seung Hyun look shocked. They have twins. Seung Hyun leans closer to Dara and kisses her cheek. Dara is crying happily knowing that she has two blessings in her womb.

\---

** _Five years later…_ **

“Soo Hyun, please wear your shoes,” Dara told her 4-year-old son, Soo Hyun. Soo Hyun wobbles and picks up his shoes. He sat down on the floor and wear his shoes clumsily. Dara smiles before glancing at her daughter, Da Hyun, who’s having her hair styled by the hairstylist.

More than four years ago, Dara gave birth to a fraternal twin. The boy’s name is Soo Hyun and the girl’s name is Da Hyun. They are both healthy and beautiful. Seung Hyun is so happy to see his children for the first time. He even cut their umbilical cords.

Soo Hyun and Da Hyun were like a mini-me of their parents. Soo Hyun is as handsome and caring as Seung Hyun and Da Hyun is as beautiful and kind-hearted as Dara.

They will have their first official family portrait at that moment. Dara finishes dressing up the kids before they went down to the living room where their portrait will be taken. Seung Hyun is already waiting. He smiles upon seeing his wife and children.

“Daddy!” Da Hyun yells and runs towards her father. Seung Hyun picks up his daughter and looks at her.

“You look so pretty, Princess,” Seung Hyun told Da Hyun. Da Hyun giggles and hugs his neck. Seung Hyun gazes at his wife. Dara is as beautiful as she is. They’ve been married for 5 years but for him, he still feels like it was yesterday.

“Ready?” he asks his wife. Dara nods and smiles, “Ready,”

Seung Hyun nods at Dae Sung so Dae Sung whispers something to the photographer and his staff. The photographer stood behind his camera. “Okay, please sit down on the couch, let the two children sit between the parents,” he said.

Seung Hyun and Dara sat down first before helping the kids to sit down between them. Dara fixes Soo Hyun’s box tie while Seung Hyun is staring at his cute daughter. Dara and Seung Hyun look at each other. Seung Hyun mouthed the words ‘_I love you_’ and Dara mouthed back the words ‘_I love you, too_’.

“Okay, if you’re ready, look over here. Ready? One, two, three…”

_Click!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I honestly don’t know what to feel right now. ‘A Love She Deserves’ come to an end. I finished multi-chapter fanfic! Ahh!!! Again, and I’ve been saying this from the past chapters, thank you so much for supporting and reading this story. The fact that I wasn’t planning to post this at first, I think I made the right decision in posting it. I know some of you waited patiently for my updates. Thank you so much, really! Since this story comes to an end and I’m about to end, ‘The Realest Thing’ soon, please watch out for my upcoming fanfiction ‘Beautiful Trouble’ featuring G-Dragon and Sandara Park (Yes, DARAGON!!!). I will post the first chapter of it once I finish ‘The Realest Thing’ so stay tuned for my updates and blog post. Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.
> 
> P.S.: Unfortunate news on my Wattpad account. I just cleared my browsing history, cookies and caches on my desktop, then poof, I can't open Wattpad on desktop. I forgot the password both on my WP account and the email I use for it. I'm trying to figure it out. Hope I can get it back soon. It's still logged in my old iPad tho. But I can't change the password and email without the old ones. It's frustrating, really. Anyway, thank you again!


End file.
